


The Darkness Within Rewrite (Traducción)

by esyaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 164,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esyaba/pseuds/esyaba
Summary: Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?





	1. Traición

**Author's Note:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

_"Es realmente espeluznante lo mucho que se parece a James."_ pensó Lily. Incluso a la edad de un año, Harry, su hijo tenía muchas similitudes con su padre. Su pelo era tan rebelde como el de James. Ella siempre le había dicho a su marido que debía de hacer algo con su cabello, pero James componía una sonrisa deslumbrante y continuaba pasándose la mano por el pelo, por lo cual lucía aún más desordenado.

" _Por lo menos tiene mis ojos"_  pensó afortunadamente Lily mientras miraba al niño jugar. El verde esmeralda de los ojos de Harry le hacía parecer aún más adorable. El niño de cabello negro estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre, felizmente masticando sus juguetes y de vez en cuando mirando hacia la puerta.

_"¿A quién estas buscando cariño?"_  susurró Lily sosteniendo a Harry y acercándolo más a ella.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Harry estaba buscando. Era lo mismo cada noche, alrededor de las siete, Harry anticipaba ansiosamente el regreso de su padre del trabajo. Por supuesto, para su primer año no le era posible determinar el tiempo, pero Harry no era un niño ordinario. Por lo consecuente tampoco lo eran sus padres. Ellos y Harry eran una familia de magos. James era un sangre pura, mientras que Lily venía de una familia muggle. Pero aun así, ella era una de las brujas más talentosas de su generación.

Como si fuera una señal James entro por la puerta principal de la casa un poco consternado, pero al ver a Harry y Lily, sus ojos de color avellana se iluminaron y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

"Hola, ¿Cómo está mi hombrecito?" preguntó James mientras se acercaba a Lily para coger a Harry, quien estaba gorgoreando frenéticamente para conseguir la atención de su padre.

"James, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte? Él es un niño no un hombre." reprendió Lily en broma.

James se encogió de hombros y respondió.

"Niño es tan ... no sé. Simplemente suena raro, es mejor hombrecito. Él es mi pequeño hombrecito.- dijo, abrazando cariñosamente Harry.

Lily sonrió a su marido. En su opinión, James no quería parecer demasiado paternal, debido a que solo tenía veinte y tres años.

Ella estaba a punto de levantarse para preparar la cenar cuando un llamado en la puerta los interrumpió. James inmediatamente se colocó en estado de alerta. En silencio pasó a Harry a Lily y sacó su varita. Se acercó a la puerta y le indicó a Lily a ir a la otra habitación con Harry. Lily asintió y salió rápidamente. Por lo general, Lily no cumpliría una orden de nadie, ni siquiera a James, pero desde que salió a la luz esa miserable profecía las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Se habían trasladado al Valle de Godric y sólo una parte muy bien seleccionada sabía dónde estaban. Lily esperó con aprensión, con su varita en una mano mientras seguía llevando a Harry. Ella sería capaz hechizar a alguien que se acercará a su hijo, por mucho que fuera una sombra.

Oyó a James murmurar el hechizo que le permitía ver quien estaba en la puerta. De repente la puerta se abrió y Lily pudo oír risas y una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Dejó escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Efectivamente, eran los viejos amigos de su marido, Sirius y Peter. Sirius había molestado a Lily sin sentido en sus años en Hogwarts, siempre haciéndose el tonto junto con James y metiéndolo en todo tipo de problemas. Por supuesto, James no era exactamente inocente pero como Lily era ahora su esposa prefería culpar a Sirius. Peter siempre fue tan tranquilo que Lily a veces se preguntaba qué ahí hecho para llegar a ser un merodeador. Remus era el único con el que ella podría tener una conversación inteligente. Desafortunadamente, él no estaba presente, esta noche estaba teniendo su pequeño problema "peludo", como Sirius había llamado con tanta sensibilidad su condición.

-Podrías hacernos saber ¿Por qué viniste, Canuto?- comentó Lily mientras le entregaba a Harry a su padrino, que con entusiasmo se acercó y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?- Preguntó mientras le regresaba a Harry, soltando una risa más parecida a un ladrido.

Harry estaba agitando sus brazos alrededor y riéndose de Sirius y sus travesuras. Lily miraba cariñosamente a su hijo, comprendiendo que realmente le gustaba lo que hacía su padrino. Peter también estaba mirando y Lily no estaba segura de lo que había visto o lo que había imaginado, pero una mirada de pesar brilló en su rostro. Una expresión casi dolida era evidente en los ojos de Peter.

"Peter, ¿estás bien? "preguntó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Peter desvió la mirada rápidamente y se movió un poco incómodo.

"Sí um ... yo solo ... solo, he tenido un largo día ... eso es todo ..." murmuro.

"No me hables de tener largos días." se unió James."He tenido el día más horrible."

"Oh, ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Sirius rápidamente sin permitir que Harry tirara de su brazo.

"Bueno, con los ataques que vienen de la izquierda, derecha y centro, y no sé cuánto más, no podemos llegar antes de que todo se torne más oscuro.

James tenía una mirada triste en sus habituales ojos color avellana. A él le encantaba ser Auror a pesar de haber admitido que sólo se había convertido en uno por ser la carrera que Sirius había elegido, más sin en cambio rápidamente se convirtió en su papel como un luchador del lado de la luz.

Sin embargo, después de que la profecía nombrara a Harry, James se volvió cada vez más y más paranoico. No le gustaba la idea de que su hijo se enfrenta a una responsabilidad tan grande. "Salvar el mundo" era su trabajo, no el de Harry. Aun si eso implicaba que trabajara día y noche para eliminar las fuerzas de Voldemort. Sin embargo, esto se estaba volviendo más y más estresante. Voldemort siempre parecía estar un paso más delante que los Aurores.

Sirius parecía un poco desanimado por la mirada en la cara de su mejor amigo. Sirius, Remus y James eran Aurores, al igual que Peter, pero James era el más centrado en la guerra. Él quería terminarla con el fin de que Harry pudiera tener una vida normal.

Lily suspiró y levantó a Harry. Meciéndolo suavemente, lo llevó a su cuarto. Lo colocó suavemente en su cuna y le alisó su cabello hacia abajo en otro intento inútil de hacer que su pelo estuviera más ordenado.

"Puedes pensar que esto es gracioso ahora, Harry, pero confía en mí, cuando seas mayor, no encontraras nada divertido tu cabello" le dijo Lily al pequeño niño de cabello negro, quien se rió y trató de agarrar los dedos de su madre que acariciaban suavemente su cabeza. Lily se volvió y salió dejando al niño jugando felizmente en su catre.

Ella estaba haciendo su camino hacia abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No era por algo que escucho, sino que en realidad era la falta de sonido. En la sala, los hombres tenían un silencio sepulcral, y eso era demasiado extraño, considerando que Sirius estaba presente. Lily rápidamente sacó su varita y respiró hondo. Lo que vio al entrar en la sala, la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Allí, sobre el piso estaba el cuerpo de James con un creciente charco de sangre cerca de su cabeza. Una botella rota de whisky de fuego no estaba demasiado lejos. Sirius también estaba acostado sobre su espalda completamente inconsciente.

"¡Oh Dios!... ¡James!... ¡James!"

Lily se precipitó hacia su marido, olvidando por completo a la tercera persona que estaba en la habitación. Si Lily se hubiera fijado en él, de pie justo detrás de la puerta, ella podría haber sido capaz de detener la tragedia que se aproximaba. Cuando Lily se acercó a James, Peter, quien le apuntaba con su varita, se le acercó por detrás y la atacó antes de que pudiera llegar a su marido.

_"Stupefy",_  susurró.

Consecuentemente Lily cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo. Peter miró a sus antiguos amigos, todos ellos derrumbados sobre el piso de su propia casa, heridos y traicionados por su amigo. Dio un suspiro tembloroso y trató de calmar su corazón que latía frenéticamente. Estaba seguro de que si no se hubiera echado el hechizo silenciador en la puerta, Lily habría sido capaz de oír la ruptura de la botella durante el ataque a James y a Sirius siendo impactado por la maldición.

Lanzó otra mirada pesarosa a sus amigos y salió de la habitación con torpeza dirigiéndose a la habitación de Harry, mientras todo el tiempo repetía en voz baja  _"Perdóname, Harry... lo siento... James, Sirius, lo siento."_

Él no había pensado que llegaría tan lejos. Había esperado que James, Sirius o incluso Lily hubieran sido capaces de detenerlo, pero, ellos no esperaban cualquier clase de traición, no esperaban de un ataque y un secuestro hacia Harry. Que él había logrado hasta ahora. No quería hacer esto, pero no había otra manera. El Señor Oscuro había dejado muy claras sus instrucciones. Harry iba a encontrar su destino a manos de Voldemort.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry durmiendo profundamente agarrando a su hipogrifo de peluche. Peter miró al niño dormido y sintió la horrible sensación de culpabilidad sobre él. Estaba guiando al niño a su muerte. Harry sólo tenía un año de edad, no era más que un bebé.

Peter se había sentido tan feliz por el nacimiento de Harry como el resto de los Merodeadores, pero una vez que la profecía había venido a la luz, las cosas habían cambiado. Este niño había sido profetizado para derrocar al Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, para Peter, el Señor Oscuro tenía que ganar esta guerra, así Peter tendría un poder más allá de lo que pudiera imaginar y eso lo obtendría entregando al niño. Convenciéndose a sí mismo que sólo era para asegurar su propia supervivencia, levantó suavemente a Harry y lo llevó fuera de la habitación, cruzo por la planta baja. Sin mirar a los tres cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, Peter abrió la puerta y dejó el Valle de Godric para siempre.

* * *

Peter corrió hasta el borde de los pabellones colocados alrededor de la casa y se apareció en la guarida de su Señor. Su Señor le estaba esperando, rodeado por sólo dos miembros de su círculo interno. Con manos temblorosas, Peter colocó a Harry sobre el suelo de piedra a los pies de Lord Voldemort. Harry sorprendentemente todavía estaba dormido y ni siquiera se movió. Peter se colocó rápidamente de rodillas y se arrastró hacia Voldemort para besarle la orla de su túnica mientras habla con una voz temblorosa.

"Maestro, he hecho lo que me pediste. Maestro, este es Harry"

Voldemort volvió sus ojos escarlata al niño dormido y dejó que en su rostro se figurará una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él era un hombre atractivo con el pelo largo y oscuro además de características que le habían provocado una gran cantidad de interés en sus años de juventud. Lo único que mostró el verdadero monstruo que tenía dentro era su par de ojos diabólicamente rojos que parecían arder al que se atreviera a mirarlo. Apartó los ojos de Harry y miró la forma encogida de su Mortífago espía.

"Bien Colagusano, lo has hecho bien. Por esta vez no lo has estropeado y, has completado tu tarea."Observó al hombre miserable, que temblorosamente pronunciaba su gratitud y lo amable que su Señor era.

"¡Basta!" siseó Voldemort para callar Peter. "¡Bella, levanta al niño y para tener una mirada más cerca del mocoso!"

Bella llegó casi al instante para levantar a Harry del suelo frío y cargarlo hasta el Señor Oscuro para que lo viera.

Voldemort observo cada detalle del niño. Él estaba totalmente disgustado con los niños. No había olvidado por completo cómo los niños se habían burlado de él y ridiculizado en ese horrible orfanato en el que había vivido. Sin embargo, este niño tenía una poderosa aura mágica que parecía flotar a su alrededor. Él era excepcional, no había duda al respecto y si él hubiera dejado al niño vivir, entonces el mocoso Potter probablemente hubiera sido su perdición.

"Vaya desperdicio de poder" pensó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y escuchó las agitadas respiraciones de los mortífagos presentes. Sonrió para sí mismo, esto iba a ser dulce e iba a disfrutar cada momento.

Levanto la varita a la altura de la cabeza de Harry, justo cuando el niño abrió sus ojos esmeralda y miró inocentemente a Voldemort. Murmuró la maldición y de repente la cegadora luz verde llenó los ojos de todos. Peter cerró los ojos justo antes de que se pronunciara el hechizo, pero todavía podía sentir el verde penetrar sus párpados cerrados.

" _Perdóname Harry"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar, mientras la cegadora luz se desvanecía y lo llevaba al mundo de la oscuridad una vez más.


	2. El Príncipe Oscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Lily suspiró y dejó los papeles que estaba tratando desesperadamente de calificar. Pociones era un tema mucho más difícil de lo que la mayoría de la gente daba crédito. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se frotó su cuello cansado, había estado tratando de tener todas las notas calificadas antes de retirarse a dormir.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Su cuarto personal de Hogwarts era muy acogedor, a pesar de estar situado en las mazmorras. Le había dado al lugar un toque femenino decorando las paredes lo mejor que pudo. Alrededor de su mesa tenía fotos de su familia. Ella siempre se sentía más cómoda sí al levantar la vista de su trabajo, veía el rostro de un ser querido. Considerando que apenas y tenía la oportunidad de ver a James. Las clases de Pociones y su trabajo como Auror, además de que ambos eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix les tomaba todo su tiempo. Las vacaciones eran el único momento en el que podía estar con su familia.

Ella habría trabajado por tiempo completo si no fuera por su hijo, Damien. Había empezado a Hogwarts hace dos años y ella había asumido el cargo de profesor de Pociones, tan pronto como se lo ofrecieron. Sabía que Damien se había quejado de no poder hacer cualquier travesura, mientras su madre estuviera presente y eso había sido casi un motivo para que ella no aceptara el puesto. Suspiró de nuevo y levanto una foto. Había sido tomada cuando Damien había entrado a primer año. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Damien no era una viva imagen de James. Tenía el pelo negro, pero no era tan desordenado. Tenía los ojos de James, ojos color avellana profundos que siempre utilizaba para salirse con la suya, muy parecido a su padre. Sus rasgos, en cambio, eran como los de Lily. Tenía la nariz de su madre, la boca e incluso su sonrisa. Había heredado también su fiero temperamento. Fue toda una mezcla de los dos. Sirius por lo tanto había por tomado por iniciativa propia la responsabilidad de convertir a Damién en un pequeño travieso, como James. Por supuesto Damien estaba demasiado ansioso por aprender de un merodeador.

Lily miró la foto de James y sintió un dolor en su corazón por su ausencia. No lo había visto desde hacía dos semanas. Pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con la angustia que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que miraba la foto que se encontraba junto a la de él. La foto había sido tomada sólo 3 días antes de que fuera... llevado. Lily volvió sus ojos esmeralda hacia el retrato de su hijo mayor, Harry. Él se estaba riendo y apuntando a ella. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente cuando miro a su bebé. Ella apartó la mirada de la fotografía para mirar el pequeño calendario en su escritorio, la fecha de hoy, 31 de mayo. Sintió un dolor en el pecho. "Dos meses pensó, dos meses exactos y él habría cumplido dieciséis años de edad, para cursar su sexto año en Hogwarts"

Siempre había pensado en Harry. Fue difícil para James hablar con ella cada vez que traía a colación el tema de Harry y lo que él habría estado haciendo si estuviera vivo. James había tomado el golpe emocional de perder a su hijo mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Después de todo, era  _su_  amigo el que había robado a Harry bajo su propio techo y lo había entregado a un monstruo. James había jurado vengarse de Peter y Voldemort por matar a Harry. James había corrido con suerte de no haber muerto en el ataque que Peter le había hecho. Había perdido mucha sangre y el golpe que tenía en la cabeza lo dejó fuera durante toda una quincena. Él siempre se había culpado a sí mismo, de no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hijo. Le tomó muchos meses emitir algo más que  _'Lo siento, Harry ... perdóname hijo ... no te pude proteger_.'

Dos años más tarde, con la llegada de Damien , James vio la ocasión de una segunda oportunidad. Sólo con Damien en su vida, James se convirtió a sí mismo de nuevo. Él era muy protector con su segundo hijo, incluso más que Lily. Siempre dejaba que Damien se divirtiera, sin embargo, pronto tuvo que admitir que probablemente no había otro niño tan mimado. Pero, Damien era un buen chico, y él nunca le tomó demasiada importancia a ello.

Lily apartó los ojos de la fotografía de Harry y se los frotó cansadamente. Se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto donde estaba su cama con dosel. Ella estaba a punto de acurrucarse en ella cuando un suave golpeteo la alertó en la ventana. Miró por ella y vio una pequeña lechuza marrón mirándola. Lily sonrió y corrió a la ventana para que la pequeña criatura entrara. Esta ululó feliz y de inmediato sacó la pierna presentando un pequeño pergamino enrollado. Lily la tomó con gratitud y sin darse cuenta de que la lechuza reanudaba su vuelo inmediatamente. Lily sabía que la carta era de James porqué él siempre las enviaba con lechuzas del ministerio. Rápidamente rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Lily_

_¿Cómo estás cariño?_ _Espero que no tengas problemas._ _Lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo es nuestro pequeño alborotador?_ _Espero que no le estés dando muchas detenciones._ _Dile a Damy que he conseguido las entradas para la Copa Mundial de_ _Quidditch_ _y que sin duda nos vamos a verlo._ _¡_ _Bulgaria contra Irlanda! ¡Estoy_ _tan emocionado!_ _¡_ _No puedo esperar para ello!_ _Pero ejem ... ¿Cómo estas querida?_

_Con suerte iré este fin de semana a verte y tal vez podamos ir a Hogsmeade._

_Ten mucho cuidado, cariño y dale mi amor a Damy._

_James._

Lily sonrió y dejó a un lado la carta. James y el Quidditch, simplemente no había separación entre los dos. Damien estaría contento, sin embargo, recordó lo que había estado ocurriendo sobre este juego durante las últimas tres semanas. Sabía que James apoyaría a Irlanda, mientras que Sirius y Damien habían sido siempre de Bulgaria.

" _Esto va a ser interesante_  " pensó Lily mientras se deslizaba en su cama. Estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida al instante. Con un último pensamiento coherente " _Me pregunto a quién habría apoyado Harry ... "_

* * *

En una habitación oscura, llena de diversos libros y pergaminos se encontraba un mago de cabello oscuro. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el vaso que tenía en su mano, mientras se sentaba en su sillón. Él miró el líquido de color ámbar en el interior del vaso, como si esperara que cambiara de color. La verdad era que apenas notó el líquido. Su mente estaba distraída por otra cuestión muy preocupante.

Él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, muy peligroso. De hecho, estaba seguro de que otros seguramente pensaron que estaba fuera de su mente tratar de sacar un truco así. Chantaje al Señor Oscuro no era algo que debía de considerarse a la ligera. Pero sabía que si tenía éxito en su tarea, tendría poderes incalculables. Él ya estaba en el círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort, formaba parte del selecto grupo de individuos. Pero el Señor Oscuro le daría lo que quisiera a cambio de que él guardará silencio. Podía ser el más poderoso mortífago. Valía la pena el riesgo.

La mano de Jason Riley tembló cuando pensó de nuevo en lo que estaba arriesgando. Él se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió el resto de su bebida, con la esperanza de impulsar el frío miedo fuera de su pecho.

Cuando el vaso vacío tocó la mesa, las luces parpadearon un instante antes de apagarse por completo. El mortífago estaba congelado en su silla cuando la sala fue arrojada a las tinieblas. Agarró su varita firmemente con su mano, a tal punto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza que estaba utilizando. Lentamente se puso de pie, mirando a todos los rincones de la habitación.

_"Lumos",_  susurró, y la punta de su varita se encendió, pero la luz no le era suficiente para sentirse seguro.

Agarrando su varita iluminada fuertemente con su mano, Jason Riley cruzó la habitación, hacia la puerta. Sabía  _que_  él había llegado. Estaba seguro de ello.

Jason abrió la puerta lentamente, su mente le decía que no se lo debía al miedo. De pie en el umbral de su puerta, Jason esperaba a ver si pasaba algo. No podía ver a nadie. Incluso sostuvo su varita iluminada por encima de su cabeza, pero seguía sin distinguir algún movimiento.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, sintió el cambio repentino a su alrededor, la presencia de alguien. Casi podía saborear la magia en el aire. Se detuvo dónde estaba y quedándose inmóvil. Luchando contra el pánico, sin darse la vuelta para mirar a su visitante.

"Yo estaba seguro de que ibas a venir" dijo él, hablando de espaldas.

"Y, sin embargo, todavía no estabas preparado" fue la respuesta.

Jason volvió lentamente para mirar a su visitante. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mirar a través de la oscuridad. Pero sólo podía distinguir su silueta.

"¿Estás aquí para matarme?"Preguntó Jason, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse.

La figura dio un paso adelante para que la luz de la varita de Jason pudiera caer sobre él. Jason tuvo en la oportunidad de ver a la persona de pie delante de él. Vestido con ropas oscuras y la cara oculta tras una máscara de plata que sólo exponía sus ojos verde esmeralda, cayó en cuenta de que estaba ante la persona que todos los mortífagos habían llegado a temer; el hijo del Señor Oscuro, el Príncipe Oscuro.

"Has traicionado a Lord Voldemort. Tu castigo es la muerte." Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con un siseo de ira.

Jason se dio cuenta de que, aunque el chico estaba sosteniendo su varita, no estaba apuntando hacia él. Trató de usar esto para su ventaja.

"Si me das otra oportunidad, si sólo pudieras darme una oportunidad de disculparme. No quise decir que ... ¡Avada Kedavra!" Jason hizo un movimiento repentino, disparando la maldición asesina a su oponente.

El chico con máscara de plata saltó fuera del camino, evadiendo el chorro de luz verde. Jason rápidamente levanto la varita y volvió a intentarlo.

Antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca correctamente, su varita estaba siendo repentinamente arrancada de su mano. La llegada del hechizo de desarme verbal fue tan repentino y de gran alcance, que su varita voló demasiado lejos. La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad por lo que solo se escuchó como esta golpeaba el suelo.

El mortífago aprovechó su oportunidad y se tiro al suelo para evitar ser golpeado por cualquier maldición. Se lanzó hacia la escalera, manteniéndose lo más agachado posible.

Corrió hacia las escaleras y se precipitó hacia la chimenea, con el objetivo de utilizar la red flu y salir de ahí. Sólo había llegado a la parte inferior cuando sintió el roce de un hechizo sobre la parte superior de la cabeza. Se agachó instintivamente. Fue entonces cuando sintió la punta de una varita prensarle la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¡Levantate!" dijo él y el mortífago se puso lentamente de pie.

Él era unos tres o cuatro centímetros más alto que el Príncipe Oscuro, pero eso no le consolaba de todas formas.

"Por favor" Jason intentó de nuevo.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y Jason se encontró mirando directamente a un par asombrosos ojos verdes, que para su consternación, no había pizca de misericordia en ellos.

"Eres un traidor, y traidores sólo tienen un castigo" siseó el Príncipe Oscuro.

Antes de que Jason pudiera intentar cualquier cosa un chorro de luz verde le golpeó directamente entre los ojos y el mortífago cayó al suelo, muerto.

El Príncipe Oscuro echó un vistazo al cadáver que estaba junto a sus pies antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Su misión estaba terminada.


	3. Extraños Asesinatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

A Lily no le hizo gracia. Ella había estado deseando ver a James por más de quince días, y tan pronto como había llegado, los dos ni siquiera había sido capaz de decir dos palabras el uno al otro cuando el Profesor Dumbledore había llamado a una reunión urgente de la orden. James ni siquiera había sido capaz de saludar a Damien. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tratando de no mostrar su mal humor. Sinceramente, un par de minutos con su marido eran lo único que quería, es que acaso ¿Era mucho pedir?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la sala se tornó tranquila. James se sentó a su lado y suavemente le apretó la mano. Levantó la mirada hacia él y le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Mirando alrededor de la habitación vio caras conocidas con aspecto cansado y un poco despeinados. Allí estaba el siempre paranoico Ojoloco Moody, sentado a su lado el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks era claramente perceptible con su cabello rosa chicle. Estaba Remus y Sirius ambos sentados junto a James. La profesora McGonagall y Snape estaban sentados al frente, observando al profesor Dumbledore con miradas curiosas. Junto a ellos había dos asientos vacíos que Lily trató de ignorar. No creía poder soportar el pensamiento sobre ellos, no de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor, estaban presentes personas con las que no estaba muy familiarizada, la mayoría del Ministerio de la Magia.

Su atención fue atraída por el director, quien estaba frente a todos los miembros. Albus Dumbledore se veía inmensamente cansado y agotado, más o menos como todos los demás. Se aclaró la garganta y la habitación ya tranquila se silenció por completo. Podía ver las expresiones que todos llevaban, había unos pocos que parecían molestos por la reunión de última hora, mientras que otros estaban mirando como si estuvieran tratando de prepararse para la más trágica noticia. Dumbledore decidió compartir la razón de esta reunión.

"Señoras, señores. Muchas gracias por haber podido asistir a esta reunión con tan pronto aviso. Soy consciente de que muchos de ustedes han tenido que cancelar o cambiar sus planes por lo que no voy a tomar mucho más tiempo." dirigió una mirada significativa a Lily quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada hacia las manos en su regazo.

"Está bien, Lils, nadie más lo noto." Sirius bromeó con ella.

Lily le lanzó una mirada penetrante, pero no dijo nada.

"El propósito de esta reunión es para discutir los sucesos extraños de estos últimos meses." Dumbledore continuó. "Como todos ustedes saben, ha habido una serie de ataques contra los mortífagos. Muchos fueron asesinados, otros fueron gravemente heridos, sin oportunidad de salvar su vida. Muchos de estos mortífagos se entregaron a los dementores de Azkaban  _voluntariamente_  para salvarse de cualquier otro ataque. Esto no debe ser motivo de preocupación, pero, ya que ni el Ministerio ni la Orden ha asumido la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo estos ataques, se llega a la cuestión de ¿Cuál es la identidad de este atacante?"

La habitación estaba en silencio, todas las miradas estaban sobre Dumbledore.

"El ataque más reciente se llevó a cabo ayer por la noche. El mortífagos de nombre Jason Riley fue asesinado en su casa. El Ministerio asegura no ser responsable de esto y todos los aquí presentes sabemos que la Orden tampoco lo hizo. Esto nos lleva a la pregunta inicial ¿Quién es capaz de rastrear a estos mortífagos y matarlos?". Dumbledore terminó sonando muy preocupado.

"¿Qué importa? Quien quiera que sea, están matando a los Mortífagos. Nos están ayudando. ¿Por qué debe ser una causa de preocupación?."Moody preguntó con su voz ronca.

Algunos murmuraron de acuerdo con la declaración de Moody.

"Es una causa que debe de tomarse en cuenta, ya que no sabemos quién lo está haciendo y cuál es su razón." Explicó Dumbledore.

"Tal vez hay otra sociedad secreta que se ha formado. Al igual que la Orden, tal vez alguien ha creado otro grupo para luchar contra Ya"Saben"Quién y por ello atacan a los Mortífagos." opino Tonks.

"Esa es una posibilidad." Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. "Sin embargo, creo que sería importante saber la verdad de este asunto tan pronto como sea posible."

Lily se dio cuenta de que había algo que Dumbledore no había dicho. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Dumbledore, primero como estudiante y luego como miembro de la Orden y, finalmente, como un miembro de su personal, así que al ver al viejo mago sabía que no estaba seguro de decir lo que tenía en mente.

"Dumbledore, ¿hay algo más? "preguntó ella, notando que él sí tenía algunas noticias por agregar.

Dumbledore miró a Lily, sus ojos azules fijos en ella mientras se esforzaba por decir lo que estaba en su mente. Con un suspiro, comenzó.

"Tengo la sospecha, y en este momento es eso, solo una sospecha, pero al dar lectura a los informes de los casos sobre las muertes de los mortífagos. Creo que Voldemort puede ser responsable de estas muertes."

Hubo una reacción de sorpresa repentina ante la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro. Dumbledore dio un suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces les había dicho que el temor al nombre era simplemente una tontería?. Voldemort no iba a aparecer si se decía su nombre en voz alta.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" inquirió McGonagall, componiéndose de su sorpresa.

"Como he dicho, es sólo una sospecha. Lo que sí sé, es que si los hombres de Voldemort se hubieran apuntado y asesinado a ellos mismo, él no estaría sentado, permitiendo que continuara. De los informes que tenemos, no hay muestra de que Voldemort esté planeando algo para detener estas matanzas. Al parecer, él está realmente feliz con la desaparición de estos hombres. Me hace pensar que tal vez estos hombres le han hecho algún daño, de una u otra manera y por ello ha dispuesto que ellos debían ser asesinados". Termino Dumbledore.

"Pero ¿Por qué iba a querer matar a sus propios hombres? Eso no tiene sentido." preguntó Remus.

"No lo sé. Es por ello que creo es una buena idea comenzar a investigar, y conseguir la mayor información que podamos." Aquí Dumbledore se volvió hacia Snape.

"Severus, tengo que pedirte que trates de encontrar la mayor información que puedas. Tengo una lista con los nombres de los mortífagos fallecidos. Vea si puede averiguar de qué misión eran parte de antes de morir. Para ver si hubo alguna acción que altera a Voldemort en cualquier forma."

Dumbledore pasó el pergamino a Snape que lo tomó, sin mirarlo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en Dumbledore.

"Eso es todo por hoy. Les doy las gracias por su paciencia." termino Dumbledore dando un gesto cortés hacia los presentes.

James se levantó de su silla, como el resto. Su cabeza daba vueltas con la noticia.

"¿Qué te parece?" le preguntó Sirius. "¿Crees que es otra sociedad secreta o Tú"sabes"quien acaba de decidir deshacerse de sus viejos seguidores a favor de los nuevos?

"¡Son Mortífagos, no ropa que necesita ser remplazada!." exclamo Lily molesta

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero como si ese monstruo pudiera notar la diferencia." respondió Sirius

"Parece extraño." Dijo James, sumido en sus pensamientos

"Estoy con Moody. Creo que no nos debe de importar quién los está matando, siempre y cuando sea mortífagos, yo creo que deberíamos de estar agradecidos." continuo Sirius, caminando junto a su amigo hacia la chimenea. Para él no era necesario ir, ya que la sede era su casa.

James no dijo nada. En silencio, estuvo de acuerdo con Dumbledore. Si Voldemort estuviera preocupado por la muerte de sus hombres, hubiera hecho algo al respecto. .El hecho de que él ni siquiera hubiera intervenido sólo podía significar que era él quien ordenaba la matanza. Pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?


	4. El Mundo del Príncipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

"¡Vamos, príncipe! ¡No es tan complicado!" reprendió Bella, mientras sus oscuros ojos observaban al muchacho.

Ella estaba sorprendida, más que molesto, el heredero de su Señor estaba teniendo problemas con la maldición 'rompe"huesos'. Por lo general, él aprendía los hechizos y las maldiciones con una relativa facilidad.

Harry suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo. Le era difícil concentrarse en esa estúpida maldición por el dolor de su cicatriz, que no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Hizo una seña a Bella para que le mostrara como se ejecutaba la maldición de nuevo.

"¡Adflicto Corporis!."Bella lanzó la maldición rompe"huesos hacía el maniquí con el que estaban practicando. El hechizo golpeó el hueso del fémur y lo rompío en dos.

Harry siguió su ejemplo, pero su hechizo no hizo nada en la otra pierna del maniquí. Frustrado y molesto, Harry arrojó su varita a través de la cámara. Resonó sobre el suelo de mármol, rodando por el piso antes de detenerse.

Bella lo miraba con diversión.

"Esa es una idea." ella rió. "Siempre puedes lanzar tu varita hacia ellos. Si la lanzas con precisión, es posible sacar un ojo.", bromeó.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa, ella estaba disfrutando el hecho; de que por primera vez, él no era capaz de lograr hacer algo, en lo que ella era una experta.

"No estoy de humor para escuchar tus bromas." , le dijo. Convoco su varita con un gesto de mano, guardándola en su bolsillo, señaló al muñeco"diana. "Trataré de nuevo mañana, no me puedo concentrar." Dijo mientras se frotaba la frente, cerrando los ojos por el dolor emitido desde su cicatriz.

Bella perdió su sonrisa juguetona, al ver a Harry frotarse la cicatriz. Inmediatamente se colocó a su lado.

"¿Es la cicatriz de nuevo? Lo siento Harry, no me di cuenta."ella se disculpó. Su falta de concentración, ahora comenzaba a tener sentido.

Ella coloco sus manos en la frente del muchacho, tratando de determinar la cantidad de dolor que Harry estaba sintiendo. Nunca fue fácil tratar con él. Se inclinó suavemente hacia su rostro para echar un vistazo. Harry se alejó, apretando los dientes mientras el dolor se intensificaba.

"Estoy bien. Déjame en paz."dijo, amasando su frente con sus nudillos.

Bella no le hizo caso. Ella sabía cuándo Harry estaba bien y cuando no lo estaba. Ella también sabía que Harry era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien. Se volvió hacia el pequeño armario de la cámara de entrenamiento y sacó un frasco de poción para el dolor. Ella caminó hacia Harry y le entregó el frasco.

"Deberías de haberme dicho antes." dijo ella, molesta por el hecho de que Harry había estado sufriendo en silencio durante la última hora.

Harry se sentó y se bebió la poción de un trago. El efecto fue inmediato, pero el dolor en su cicatriz no se esfumó por completo. Sólo desaparecería por completo cuando la ira de su padre disminuyera, puesto que eso era lo que le estaba causando tanto dolor.

"Yo estaba esperando que se calmara." Explicó Harry. "Por lo general controla su temperamento cuando sabe que estoy cerca."

Bella miró hacia las puertas con una mirada de preocupación.

"Él debe estar muy enojado." dijo en voz baja, mientras se mordía el labio."Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado?"

Harry se recostó en su asiento. Un cómodo sofá que es encontraba en la habitación.

"Sea lo que sea, lo tiene realmente molesto."dijo.

Bella se sentó a su lado, con los ojos fijos en él.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuán molesto?"preguntó ella con ansiedad.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta.

"Estoy harto de ser un determinante del estado de ánimo de mi padre." respondió. "Desde que tengo memoria, Lucios y tú siempre me preguntan cuánto me duele la cicatriz antes de ir a verlo.

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?" Preguntó Bella.

Un fuerte dolor cortó la réplica de Harry. Su mano voló hacia su cicatriz y apretó los dientes para detener el siseo enojado que le estaba provocando.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Harry, frotándose la cicatriz. "¿Qué lo tiene tan condenadamente molesto?"

"¡No seas irrespetuoso, Harry!"espetó Bella inmediatamente.

Harry se las arregló para reírse un poco antes de lanzarle una mirada enojada.

"Bueno, ¡Me disculpe por no disfrutar el hecho de tener la cabeza partida en dos!

"Él no lo hace a propósito, ¡Lo sabes!" respondió Bella. – Él nunca querría que sufrieras, y mucho menos si es por su culpa."

"Bueno, voy a ver que provoco que se pusiera realmente molesto." dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. Sacó su máscara de plata, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dejando a Bella todavía sentada en el sofá.

xxx

Harry estaba frente a unas grandes puertas de roble en tan solo una cuestión de minutos. Él tenía diez años cuando había aprendido todos los pasajes secretos dentro y fuera de la Mansión Riddle. Harry, ahora con la máscara de plata puesta, llamó una vez a la puerta. Sin esperar una respuesta, se abrió paso a través de la cámara de su padre.

Lord Voldemort levantó la mirada para ver a su joven heredero caminar dentro. Él se sorprendió inicialmente ante la presencia de Harry, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del por qué estaba allí. Al instante comenzó a controlarse para calmar y extinguir el fuego de rabia que burbujeaba en su interior. A medida que su ira se calmó, también lo hizo el efecto de la maldición Crucio bajo la que estaba Crabbe. El mortífago lentamente se puso en pie, mientras sus piernas temblaban violentamente.

"¡Amo! ... Misericordia ... ¡Amo! ..."

"¡Silencio!" Voldemort siseó y le indicó a Crabbe salir de su vista.

Crabbe no sabía por qué su amo había dejado de torturarlo. Pensó que Voldemort consideraba que ya había sido suficiente. Él no estaba consciente de que alguien más estaba en la cámara, debido a que estaba bajo la maldición cruciatus cuando Harry había entrado. Crabbe continúo sin notar su presencia, aun cuando paso junto a él y salió. Harry había aprendido el arte de ocultarse entre las sombras gracias a su padre, Voldemort. No fue difícil, ya que las cámaras de Voldemort siempre estaban envueltas en la oscuridad.

Una vez que Crabbe se retiró, Harry salió de entre las sombras y caminó hacia su padre, quitándose la máscara a la vez.

El último atisbo de ira por parte de Voldemort desapareció con sólo mirar a Harry.

"Yo no era consciente de que ya habías regresado." Dijo Voldemort.

"He llegado desde hace un par de horas." respondió Harry. "Yo sólo vine a ver la causa por la cual estabas enfurecido, antes de que mi cabeza se abriera"

En sus palabras, Voldemort sintió una emoción única que solo Harry podría despertar en él, la culpa.

"Si hubiera sabido que estabas en casa, no ¿habría torturado a Crabbe. Simplemente lo hubiera matado y así evitarme problemas de nuevo."dijo Voldemort.

Harry se rió en voz baja, siempre había encontrado la ira de su padre como algo divertido. Probablemente porque nunca había estado dirigida hacia él.

"¿Qué hizo ahora, ese gorila?."preguntó Harry.

"Él no ha hecho nada." comenzó Voldemort, controlando su molestia hacía el mortífago."Simplemente trajo algunas noticias frustrantes. Resulta que Riley tenía un cómplice."

La alegría de Harry evaporó ante las palabras de Voldemort.

"¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, padre?"preguntó inmediatamente.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a su hijo y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, mirando fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Terminar con la rata!" dijo entre dientes.

Los ojos de Harry miraron a Voldemort y él permitió a su padre entrar en su mente, dándole todo lo que necesitaba para completar su misión. Ahora tenía una dirección y una cara. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Harry estaba a punto de alejarse cuando su padre aumentó la presión sobre él haciendo que se detuviera. Voldemort le levantando su cara un poco para que pudiera mirarse en esos ojos de esmeralda.

"Me preocupa que sufras molestias, Harry. Ya sabes lo mucho que odio meterte en mis emociones."

Harry sonrió, mostrando comprensión en sus ojos verdes.

"Lo sé, Padre, solo que esa vez fue más prolongado, por eso vine a ver qué pasaba."

Voldemort observo como Harry se dio la vuelta y salía de sus aposentos. Nunca había imaginado que ese vínculo se formaría en su heredero cuando le dio a Harry esa cicatriz. Últimamente, esta era más intenso. Él sufría cuando Voldemort sentía cualquier emoción. No importaba si estaba contento o triste. Cualquier conmoción intensa que él experimentará le traía dolor a Harry.

Voldemort se había dado cuenta de que el dolor se hacía más fuerte con los años y ello le había incitado a mantener su temperamento bajo control un vez que Harry estaba cerca. Por lo tanto, cuando Harry estaba ausente por sus misiones, Lord Voldemort podría estar tan feliz o tan enojado como a él le gustará, sin temor a hacerle daño. Parecía que el dolor sólo se producía cuando Harry estaba cerca del Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto y pensó en silencio acerca de Hunt, el cómplice de Jason Riley. Hunt no era aún un círculo interno de Mortífagos. Apenas era competente. ¿Por qué Riley lo elegiría a él como cómplice?

Voldemort sospechaba que Hunt sabía lo que Riley había descubierto, y eso hacía de Hunt alguien peligroso como para dejarlo con vida. Él tenía que morir y su Harry se aseguraría de ello.


	5. Una Asignación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

James miró alrededor del edificio vacío. ¿Por qué alguien optaría vivir en un almacén olvidado? Se movió en silencio antes de dar la señal a los otros aurores de ir a ver la parte de atrás del inmueble.

Habían recibido información de que un Mortífago estaba escondiéndose en un almacén de Craven St. James miró alrededor del edificio. La razón por la que un mortífago había decidió ese lugar abandonado para esconderse era una interrogante. Eso estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Él y un equipo de cuatro Aurores fueron enviados a investigar y de ser cierto, debían capturarlo para interrogarlo. James, Sirius, su mejor amigo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un compañero de la Orden y dos Aurores del Ministerio, Liam y Nathan formaban el equipo. James se movió en silencio antes de dar la señal a los otros dos Aurores de ir a ver la parte de atrás del edificio.

Sirius y Kingsley se quedaron de su lado, mientras que los otros dos Aurores, en silencio, se arrastraron a la parte posterior del edificio. Hasta el momento no había ninguna señal.

En el momento en que James dobló hacia la esquina vio a un hombre de pelo corto y rubio, sentado en el otro extremo de la bodega con la espalda pegada a la pared. Su cara estaba oculta detrás de sus manos y parecía estar temblando. ¿Era por el frío o por el miedo? James no podía saberlo.

Los tres alzaron sus varitas, intercambiando miradas silenciosas antes de decidir abordar al hombre. Deberían ver la marca oscura en su brazo izquierdo para comprobar que era un Mortífago y así proceder a arrestarlo.

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso hacia la persona, oyeron un ruido fuerte, el de una puerta al cerrarse de un portazo. El sonido resonó a su alrededor y numerosas puertas y ventanas se cerraron en el acto. El supuesto mortifago levanto la cabeza ante el sonido y miró desesperado alrededor del almacén, sostuvo su varita temblorosamente ante él como un arma. Ellos se agacharon escondiéndose para evitar ser descubiertos.

Observaron cómo el hombre se puso de pie, con los ojos escaneando todo el lugar y su varita frente a él. De pronto se detuvo y se volvió hacia un nuevo sonido. James lo oyó también, claro e inequívoco.

Pasos.

Alguien estaba caminando hacia ellos. James estiró el cuello para mirar por encima de la caja de madera tras la cual se escondía, tratando de ver quien se acercaba. Pensó que podría ser Liam o Nathan pero los Aurores sabrían que debían ser silenciosos y discretos. No estarían caminando ruidosamente hasta un posible mortífago.

Él que estaba caminando no hacía ningún esfuerzo para mantenerse en silencio.

El hombre de pelo corto, rubio de repente dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, algo así como la mitad de un sollozo, y la mitad de un grito. Su pánico era claro de ver.

Los Aurores vieron lo que el hombre había percibido, más no podían entender su reacción. Todo lo que vieron fue un muchacho, vestido totalmente de negro, a excepción de una máscara de plata que le cubría la totalidad de la cara, este caminaba hacia el mortífago. Los pasos audaces y confiados pertenecían a él. El muchacho enmascarado se detuvo a corta distancia del hombre que estaba totalmente acobardado.

"¡Eres él!." dijo el hombre lleno de pánico, su voz era temblorosa y sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el chico."¡Eres él! ¡El Príncipe Oscuro!"

James captó la mirada de Sirius y ambos compartieron una mirada divertida. ''Príncipe Oscuro'', era un nombre bastante inusual.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?"preguntó el chico enmascarado, su voz estaba mezclada con burla.

James se quedó desconcertado. La voz delató el hecho de que se trataba efectivamente de un muchacho demasiado joven quien estaba detrás de la máscara de plata. Pero había algo más en la voz del chico que lo inquietaba. Una extraña familiaridad que lo dejo desconcertado.

El mortífago repente se puso de rodillas, sosteniendo la varita inútilmente con sus dedos.

"¡Por favor, Príncipe! ¡No me mates! Por favor, ¡ten piedad! "gritó el hombre.

James no podía entender por qué este hombre estaba tan asustado.  _"¡Es sólo un niño!"_ pensó para sí.  _"_ _¿Cuánto daño podría causar?"_  Por lo que James podía ver, el chico no tenía ni siquiera una varita apuntándole al hombre. El muchacho enmascarado estaba de pie ante el mortífago sin armas visibles en sus manos y sin embargo el hombre adulto estaba temblando de miedo. James hizo un gesto a Sirius y Kingsley para moverse a su señal. Ambos aurores asintieron.

"Usted no merece misericordia, Hunt" dijo simplemente el muchacho."Usted ha traicionado a mi padre, lo único que merece es la muerte." el muchacho metió la mano en su túnica y sacó su varita.

James se preparaba en silencio para lanzarse sobre el muchacho. Había venido aquí para aprender al mortífago, no para ver como lo mataban. Él no tenía ninguna compasión por los Mortífagos, pero si podía salvar la vida de estos, podía ser capaz de obtener información valiosa de ellos. Una información que le podía llevar a Voldemort. Y James estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirla.

"¡No fui yo! ¡Fue Riley! ¡Todo fue su idea!." comenzó a decir desesperadamente Hunt."Él era quien estaba tratando de chantajear al Señor Oscuro. ¡Yo no formaba parte! ¡Juro que soy fiel a mi Amo!, A Lord Voldemort y usted. ¡Principe Oscuro!, ¡Yo soy un siervo de Lord Voldemort y su hijo!. Por favor, por favor,¡No me mates! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóneme, por favor! " el hombre comenzó a sollozar.

James se detuvo ante esa mención. ¿Era cierto? ¿Voldemort tenía un hijo? James miró a su alrededor y vio a Sirius y Kingsley mirando igualmentente alarmados. Ambos estaban demasiado pálidos. La revelación hecha los había dejado a todos en estado de shock.

James se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico enmascarado de nuevo, verlo en una luz totalmente diferente a la que pensaba. Él era hijo de Voldemort, del asesino de sangre más frío y cruel que el mundo mágico había visto. Ese muchacho era su carne y su sangre. James comprendió ahora la reacción temerosa de Hunt.

"Usted se rebeló contra Lord Voldemort. ¡Por eso, no hay misericordia!." El chico apuntó con su varita hacia su víctima, al punto entre sus ojos." ¡Mi padre no olvida y yo no perdono!"

"¡Por favor, Príncipe Oscuro! No… no, por favor, ¡Por favor!" Hunt sollozaba libremente ahora, retrocediendo del muchacho y su varita.

James dio la señal y los tres Aurores se abalanzaron hacia el adolescente, al mismo tiempo. Tres maldiciones "Stupefy" volaron hacia el chico. Antes de que siquiera una de las tres pudiera llegar hasta él, el muchacho movió su varita y un escudo de color azul explotó a su alrededor, el cual lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Las luces rojas de las maldiciones impactaron con la burbuja azul y se disolvieron.

El muchacho enmascarado derribó su escudo y se volvió para enfrentarse a los tres sorprendidos Aurores. Durante los primeros segundos no pasó nada. James observó los ojos verdes casi invisibles detrás de la máscara de plata que escaneaban a cada uno de los tres Aurores. Cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Algo brilló en los ojos del muchacho y James sintió que el corazón le dejo de latir por una razón que él no comprendía.

Todo sucedió como si el tiempo se acelerara rápidamente después de eso. Antes de que James pudiera hacer algo más que abrir y cerrar los ojos, ya estaba siendo lanzado por los aires. Se estampo contra el suelo, completamente sin aliento y confundido en cuanto a cómo fue atacado. Cayó cuenta de que fue golpeado con un hechizo sin varita, por un hechizo no verbal. No pasó mucho tiempo en el suelo. Rápidamente estaba de nuevo sobre sus pies, con la varita preparada y lista. Vio a Kingsley y Sirius envíarle de dos maldiciones al chico, que no dieron en el blanco.

El muchacho se trasladó fuera de la trayectoria de las maldiciones y envió a algunos de su propia cuenta a Sirius y Kingsley. James corrió hacia ellos, tratando de llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder participar en el duelo. Vio el mortífago, Hunt, trepando rápidamente para ponerse a cubierto. Se arrastró hacia una de las ventanas, pero no pudo abrirla. El Príncipe Oscuro había cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas detrás de él cuando llegó. Hunt miró a su alrededor para encontrar algo que pudiera utilizar para romper el vidrio y tal vez si corría con suerte, escapar. La atención de James volvió de nuevo a sus amigos, quienes se batían en duelo con el Príncipe Oscuro.

Kingsley se precipitó contra el chico mientras Sirius enviaba sucesivamente tres maldiciones. El muchacho desvió dos de estas y esquivó la tercera con relativa facilidad. Antes de Kingsley pudiera llegar a él, el chico se dio la vuelta y le dio una fantástica patada, directo al pecho, enviando el Auror alto y fuerte, volar en la dirección opuesta.

James envió un 'Stupefy' al chico, pero él desvió el hechizo como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. En lugar de apuntar a James, el chico lanzó un hechizo a Sirius.

"¡Incendio!

James vio con horror como el dobladillo de la túnica de Sirius se incendió.

"¡Sirius!" James gritó, pero su amigo procedió con calma a apagar el fuego con un movimiento de su varita.

Kingsley había logrado volver a ponerse de pie y se tomó el tiempo para atacar al muchacho.

"¡Pertificus Totalus!." retumbo la voz profunda del Auror.

De nuevo, el escudo azul se materializo y envolvió al chico, protegiéndolo. James estaba asombrado. Nunca antes había visto un escudo hacer eso.

Pero ahora, el sonido del duelo había atraído a Liam y Nathan, quienes se apresuraron hacia ellos. Se miraron sorprendidos al principio, al ver contra quien estaban sus colegas en duelo pero sabían que no había tiempo para preguntas. Saltaron hacia el muchacho enmascarado, enviándole hechizos de desarmarme.

El chico retrocedió fuera del camino de las maldiciones antes de tomar represalias. Agitó la mano en dirección a Liam y el Auror se vio azotado por los aires antes de estamparse dolorosamente contra la pared.

"¡Diffindo!" el muchacho envió el maleficio cortante a Nathan. Una herida apareció en todo el torso del hombre, haciéndole caer su varita y abrazarse en el pecho. Cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor.

Kingsley, Sirius, Liam y James hicieron todo lo posible para atacar al chico, juntos. Sus cuatro hechizos no pudieron conseguir atravesar el escudo azul del muchacho. Dejando caer su escudo por un instante, el muchacho volvió su varita al techo.

"¡Confringo!

El hechizo explosivo golpeó los extensos y gruesos tubos que se encontraban a lo largo del techo. Con un crujido horrible los tubos de metal se separaron y se vinieron abajo. Los cuatro Aurores saltaron fuera del camino de aquel monstruoso metal, que se estrelló contra el suelo.

James se levantó a tiempo para ver al muchacho enmascarado agarrar a Hunt por el borde de sus vestiduras y tirar de él lejos de la ventana. Tiró al mortífago contra el pavimento, por lo que el hombre se quedó tendido en el suelo de cemento. Hunt comenzó a empujarse a sí mismo lejos del adolescente totalmente lleno de miedo, mientras el chico le apuntaba de nuevo.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Liam envió la maldición, pero no logró desarmarlo, pues el chico desvió la maldición lejos de sí mismo.

Kingsley, Sirius y Liam atrajeron la atención del chico, lo que permitio a Hunt, irse corriendo y tratar de escapar nuevamente.

Mientras los tres Aurores se batían en un feroz duelo contra el chico enmascarado, James corrió hacia el mortífago que estaba tratando de romper con su pie a una de las ventana de vidrio, sin tener suerte. James agarró al hombre, sorprendiéndolo.

"¡Si quieres vivir, te sugiero que vengas conmigo!.", Dijo James.

Los ojos de Hunt se trasladaron a la lucha que estaba ocurriendo entre el Príncipe Oscuro y los Aurores. Totalmente aturdido se volvió hacia James.

"Te queremos arrestar. Él te quiere matar. ¡Elige!" Dijo James fríamente.

Eso pareció traerlo de su aturdimiento al que se había inducido por el miedo y rápidamente se puso en pie.

James lo agarró del borde de sus vestiduras y corrió a la salida de la bodega. Él sabía que el almacén tenía barreras anti"Aparición, las había comprobado antes de entrar en el edificio. Iban a tener que encontrar una manera de abrir la puerta para salir de ahí.

James casi había llegado a la puerta cuando oyó un hechizo con el que no estaba familiarizado.

"¡Adflicto Corporis!

Un grito lleno de dolor le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta. Vio a Liam en el suelo agarrándose su pierna con ambas manos y gruñendo de dolor. No era difícil saber que su pierna estaba rota.

Kingsley fue noqueado cayendo al suelo y eso dejó sólo a Sirius. James observó cómo Sirius logró vencer al muchacho, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del su cuello, como si intentara asfixiarlo.

"¡Ríndete ahora, chico!" Sirius se rió entre dientes.

El chico no se resistió, en cambio, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando en la cara a Sirius. Con un aullido de dolor, Sirius lo soltó, tambaleándose hacia atrás mientras la sangre brotaba de su nariz ahora rota. El chico se dio la vuelta y golpeó con su puño en un costado de la cabeza de Sirius. Sirius cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer otra cosa, Sirius se había lanzado a la captura de la pierna del muchacho, haciéndole caer al suelo. Sirius trato de levantarse y agarrar al chico.

James no esperó a ver si Sirius tenía éxito. Debía de sacar a Hunt de ahí. James agarró al hombre tembloroso y se dirigió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Tal como suponía, esta estaba cerrada, pero James consiguió desbloquearla con un hechizo de reversión. La puerta se abrió y James se apresuró fuera, arrastrando Hunt con él.

Ellos sólo habían dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de la bodega cuando James oyó las puertas abrirse de detrás de él. Siguió corriendo con Hunt, si conseguía salir del campo, entonces podría desaparecerse con Hunt.

James estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos dentro de los límites cuando sintió el zoom de un hechizo pasar junto a él y golpear Hunt en la parte posterior. Hunt cayó pesadamente al suelo. James se quedó inmóvil, temiendo que el hombre fuera golpeado con la maldición asesina. Una mirada le dijo que el mortífago aún respiraba.

El muchacho se acercó a ellos casi con calma, deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia. James se puso sobre Hunt bloqueándolo ante cualquier hechizo. A primera vista el chico parecía completamente a gusto, pero una mirada más cercana, le dijo James a que el muchacho estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Su cuerpo parecía rígido, los nudillos blancos sujetando su varita fuertemente. Los ojos verdes detrás de la máscara de plata estaban fijos en James y otra vez James sintió un fuerte sentimiento de inquietud sobre él.

"¡Ese hombre es mío!". el muchacho habló con voz fría. ." Esto no es asunto tuyo. Así que sal de mi camino."

James se estremeció. Había algo en él y en su voz que hacía que los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se levantaran. La sensación de familiaridad era tan fuerte que se estaban ahogando los demás sentidos de James. Con dificultad, James levantó su escudo y se puso de pie, desafiante, protegiendo a Hunt.

"No voy a dejar que lo mates…"indico él

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo los Aurores protegen a los Mortífagos? "preguntó el muchacho.

"Desde que los mortífagos comenzaron a matarse unos a otros." respondió James.

El adolescente se enfadó, incluso con la máscara que ocultaba la expresión del chico, James sabía que estaba furioso.

"¡Yo no soy un sucio Mortífago!" gruño el chico.

Las palabras conmocionaron a James, pero él no tenía mucho tiempo para responder lo que el muchacho había dicho. El chico agitó la mano al final de sus palabras y envió James hacia atrás. James aterrizó con un ruido sordo y sintió dolor al aterrizar en el duro suelo, se quedó momentáneamente sin poder moverse. Luchó para ponerse de pie y se dio la vuelta para ver al Príncipe Oscuro apuntar con su varita hacia Hunt, que aún estaba, en el suelo, suplicando por su vida.

"¡No! No, por favor, por favor, ¡Ten piedad!" suplicó.

El chico le apuntó y pronunció las palabras malditas.

"¡Avada Kedavra!

James se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la luz verde salir de la varita del chico y golpear a Hunt directamente entre los ojos. Hunt se derrumbó en el suelo e incluso a la distancia en la que él se encontraba no cabía duda de que Hunt estaba muerto. La ira corrio por el cuerpo de James cuando vio al muchacho de pie junto al cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado. En cuestión de segundos James estaba bloqueando el camino del chico, apuntándole con su varita.

"¡Fuera de mi camino, Potter!" gruñó el chico.

"¡Yo no lo creo!" le espetó James.

El chico era realmente bueno. Él había eliminado por sí solo a cinco Aurores, había matado a una persona y no tenía ni un solo rasguño. James todavía no podía creer el poder de la fuerza que lo había tirado por los terrenos.

"¡Hazte a un lado, Potter!

"¡Quítame, pedazo de mierda!

Algo brilló en los ojos del muchacho. Guardó su varita y dio un paso hacia él. James estaba completamente confundido _._ _"¿Por qué guardo su varita? ",_  se preguntó.

"Como quieras." el muchacho habló con voz tranquila.

Con un movimiento de su mano, James fue arrojado violentamente por el aire otra vez y aterrizó dolorosamente sobre su espalda. James apretó los dientes mientras el dolor se expandía por su espalda. Hizo caso omiso de esto lo mejor que pudo y se levantó para ver al adolescente caminar hacia el borde de las barreras anti"Aparición. James apuntó con su varita hacia él. No podía dejar que desapareciera.

"¡Stupefy!" gritó James, pero el "Príncipe Oscuro" fácilmente esquivó el hechizo.

James apuntó una vez más, pero algo salió volando hacia él y le golpeó su brazo derecho. James abrió la boca y su varita cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Parpadeó sorprendido al ver su sangre corriendo por su mano desde un corte horrible en su antebrazo. Algo le había cortado. Él sabía que no era un hechizo porque él había sentido algo afilado rosarle su brazo.

James cogió rápidamente su varita del suelo y se centrado en el muchacho. Él entendía lo que debía que hacer, tenía que capturar al Príncipe Oscuro. Dolorosamente le apuntó y le disparó una maldición.

"¡Sorupto!" dijo entre dientes y un chorro de luz amarilla salió de su varita y golpeó al chico en su antebrazo.

Apareció un hilillo de sangre en el corte que comenzó a correr hacia abajo en el brazo del chico. El muchacho se agarró su brazo, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. James vio al chico buscar algo entre su túnica y se preparó rápidamente para enviar otra maldición al muchacho.

Antes de que James pudiera disparar, sintió que sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta. Dejó caer su varita y se agarró su cuello cuando un agudo dolor se apoderó de él, su visión se tornó momentáneamente blanca.

James podía sentir sangre caliente correr a través de sus dedos y bajar por su túnica. Todo el lado izquierdo de su cuello le palpitaba de dolor. James sintió como moría su aliento en su pecho tratando inútilmente de respirar.

Cayó de rodillas, mientras sus dos manos se aferraron a su cuello, en un esfuerzo por detener el flujo de sangre. Todo a su alrededor pareció ralentizarse mientras caía. Obligó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos y trató de gritar para pedir ayuda, tenía que llamar a Sirius, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

Justo en frente de él, medio escondido entre la hierba había un pequeño objeto de metal. Era algo que nunca había visto antes. Era pequeña y hecha de metal con cuatro puntas de gran nitidez. Se veía como una cuchilla de mano. Estaba manchada de sangre. James se dio cuenta de que era  _su_  sangre.

Eso era lo que el Príncipe Oscuro había usado para atacarlo. Su brazo y cuello fueron cortados usando esas cuchillas. Ni siquiera había visto al muchacho tirarlos. Él había visto al chico rebuscar en el interior de sus túnicas, pero el resto había sido un borrón.

James pudo oír gritos a distancia, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Su mundo se vio envuelto en la oscuridad y entonces perdió el conocimiento.


	6. Elogio de un Asesino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

"¡Esto es demasiado injusto!" se quejó Damien. Él estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunando con los compañeros de su casa, pero su inusual mal humor le había impedido disfrutarlo.

"Sé que esto apesta, hombre, pero… ¿Qué puedes hacer?" dijo Ron antes de inclinarse hacia la mitad de una docena de panqueques que tenía en su plato para cubrirlos con jarabe de miel.

"¡No puedo creer que se lo vaya a perder!"Continuo Damien"Hemos estado esperando semanas para ir al partido de la Copa Mundial. Papá  _prometió_  venir por mí y ahora sólo decide no aparecer… ¡Quiero decir, ni siquiera me ha mandado una lechuza para decirme porqué tuvo que cancelar!.

"¿Todavía sigues quejándote, Damien? Honestamente, es sólo un juego. Sabes, que tú padre tiene cosas más importantes que atender. "Dijo Hermione, mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a Ron y Damien.

"¿Sólo es un juego?" cuestiono Damien. "Es obvio que no sabes mucho acerca de Quidditch, Hermione. No es de extrañar, ya que no es algo que se pueda aprender en un libro.

La prefecta de quinto año fingió no oír la última parte que dijo su joven amigo. En su lugar, se sirvió una tostada.

"Estoy segura de que al señor Potter le surgió algo muy importante." consoló Ginny a Damien. "Después de todo, él no es uno de los que se pierden un partido como cualquier otra persona.

" _Eso es realmente un buen punto. "_ Pensó Damien.

¿Por qué su padre se perdería el partido? Él era el mayor fan del Quidditch, jamás visto, hasta el punto de que fue nombrado el mejor cazador de Gryffindor en sus días de escuela. El trofeo se encontraba todavía en la vitrina del tercer piso.

Damien sólo había visto a su padre una vez desde que había regresado a sus deberes de auror. Lo había visto bastante cansado y descuidado, pero Damien sabía que su padre nunca se quejaría. Le encantaba ser Auror. Damien sospechaba que su padre estaba agotado y probablemente todavía estaba dormido, olvidando así la Copa Mundial.

 _"Si, sin duda algo importante ocurrió, pero debería haberme enviado una lechuza."_  murmuró Damien.  _"Por lo menos para que no espere por él."_

Ron levantó la vista de su plato y vio la expresión sombría de su amigo. Damien no solo era tres años menor que él, sino que eran amigos desde que eran niños. La familia de Ron y los padres de Damián eran miembros de la Orden, quienes se reunían con regularidad. Molly y Lily se veían con frecuencia en la casa de cada una y animaban a sus hijos a ser compañeros. Como resultado, Ron y Damien se convirtieron en buenos amigos, tanto que a Ron no le importaba que un chico mucho más joven estuviera con él y sus amistades en Hogwarts. Estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo a su alrededor.

"¡Ánimo, amigo!" dijo Ron. "Estoy seguro que el Sr. Potter lo recompensará. Hay un montón de juegos por venir.

Con un suspiro, Damien asintió. Volvió a su desayuno, empujando las tortitas de una parte a otra de su plato.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? "preguntó Ron." ¿tal vez podamos ir a ver a Hagrid y luego jugar Quidditch?" sugirió.

"Sí, está ó Damien con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. "Si no puedo ver el partido, siempre puedo jugar uno."

"¿Y a ti Ginny, te apetece un juego?." le preguntó Ron a su hermana.

Ginny levantó la vista de la conversación en voz baja que mantenía con Hermione.

"¿Qué? Oh, um... no ... no, gracias. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca." Respondió ella mientras un poco de rubor se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

Damien y Ron se miraron antes de que ambos suspiraran y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Ginny, ¡Renuncia a él! ¡Ya! No vas a encontrarlo." intento convencerla Ron.

"¡Ronald! ¡Sólo ocúpate de tus propios asuntos!" le espeto ella.

Ron suspiró. Él había encontrado divertido ridiculizar y burlarse de la chica sin sentido en los últimos dos meses, pero ahora estaba empezando a sentir lástima por ella.

"Nunca lo vas a encontrar."señaló, ganándose una mirada aguda a cambio." Ni siquiera sabes si alguna vez asistió a Hogwarts."

"Le debo mi vida, Ron." contesto Ginny. "Por lo menos he tratar de encontrarlo, para darle las gracias."

Ron no sabía qué decir ante eso.

Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione. Odiaba que Ron la ridiculizara, pero sobre todo odiaba cuando él se burlaba de ella acerca de  _eso_. ¡Él no entiende! se dijo a sí misma. ¡Él no estuvo allí!

Ron se había perdido la última visita a Hogsmeade, hace poco más de dos meses. Una bludger le había golpeado en la cabeza y se estaba recuperando en la enfermería. Ginny había ido a Hogsmeade con el resto de Hogwarts.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Había comenzado maravillosamente, había comprado en todas sus tiendas favoritas, antes de ir a la pequeña cafetería con Hermione y algunos de sus amigos. Sus padres y hermanos mayores se habían dado cita allí para el almuerzo. Ella se reía con ellos. Mientras disfrutaba de la historia que Charlie le contaba sobre el último dragón del que estaba a cargo, se produjo una explosión terrible fuera, tan fuerte que sacudió la cafetería.

Presa del pánico y terror, Ginny se agarró de Bill y Charlie, ambos formando un círculo para protegerla. Arthur y Molly también estaban alrededor de ella, para mantenerla a salvo.

"¡Quédate aquí, Ginny!" le dijo Bill.

"¡Mantente junto a nosotros!."Charlie la condujo hacia Hermione y se paró frente a las dos chicas.

Él pandemónium estalló cuando se enteraron de que Hogsmeade estaba bajo un ataque de Mortífagos. Varios de ellos rompieron la puerta y comenzaron a atacar a los ocupantes. Mientras gritaban de miedo, Ginny y Hermione se agacharon para cubrirse, Molly estaba cerca protegiéndolas lo mejor que podía.

"¡Molly, saca a las chicas de aquí!" gritó Arthur mientras se batía en duelo con los hombres enmascarados.

Todos los adultos de la cafetería estaban haciendo todo lo posible para defenderse de los mortífagos, con Bill, Charlie y Arthur incluidos.

Molly se apoderó de la mano de Ginny y de Hermione para después correr hacia la puerta de atrás. La mayoría de la gente en la cafetería se apresuraba hacia esa salida. Molly, Hermione y Ginny lucharon a través de la multitud y llegaron fuero a lo que parecía ser un callejón. Corrieron en dirección a Hogwarts, tratando de llegar a la seguridad de la escuela.

De repente, había tres hombres enmascarados que bloqueaban su camino. Molly soltó a Ginny y Hermione, sacando su varita.

"¡Corre!" le dijo a su hija.

De mala gana, y aterrorizada por la seguridad de su madre, Ginny se giró y corrió con Hermione a su lado. Ambas chicas corrieron de la mano, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de llegar a un lugar seguro.

Un hechizo rozo a Ginny, pasando muy cerca de su cabeza. Echando un vistazo a su espalda mientras corrían, ella vio a dos mortífagos que estaban persiguiéndolas. Hermione tiró de ella en una nueva dirección y corrió hacia un viejo edificio de aspecto abandonado. Las dos chicas se apresuraron a pasar a través de la puerta mal atrincherada y corrieron por las escaleras, en busca de un lugar oscuro para esconderse. Ginny escuchó la explosión detrás de ella y sabía que los mortífagos los habían seguido hasta el interior.

Al no tener el tiempo para pensar correctamente, las dos aterrorizadas muchachas corrieron a la parte superior del edificio, pensando sólo en huir de los mortífagos.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, se dieron cuenta que no tenían dónde esconderse. Estaban atrapados. Ginny se había rendido, cuando la puerta estallo y los dos mortífagos caminaron sobre el techo. Observaron y se rieron de ellas, los hombres hicieron ademan para agarrar a Hermione pero fueron golpeados por la espalda. Ginny gritó con alivio al ver a su hermano, Charlie, llegar a su rescate.

Charlie se batía a duelo con los dos porque ni Ginny o Hermione tenían sus varitas. Era política de la escuela dejar sus varitas en Hogwarts durante las visitas a Hogsmeade. Demasiados estudiantes en el pasado habían hecho mal uso de estas, por lo que ahora se les prohibía llevar varitas durante las visitas escolares.

Ginny y Hermione retrocedieron, todo lo que podían para que no quedar atrapadas entre las maldiciones. Ginny estaba demasiada ocupada mirando con preocupación y velando por la seguridad de su hermano, que no vio la maldición Cruciatus golpear la pared y rebotarse en su camino.

"¡Ginny! ¡Muévete!"

El grito de Hermione, hizo a Ginny retroceder fuera de la trayectoria de la maldición. Por desgracia, ella ya estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde de la cubierta, que se vino abajo.

Por una racha de suerte, se las arregló para tomar un alambre que colgaba del borde. Se aferró con toda su fuerza, pero se dio cuenta de el alambre delgado no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso. Ella gritó a Charlie y Hermione, para que le ayudaran, pero antes de que alguien pudiera acudir en su ayuda a salvar su vida, el hilo que sostenía a Ginny se rompió.

Ginny iba cayendo en picada. Su grito de terror hizo tanto que Hermione y Charlie se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, más no podían hacer nada al respecto. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver el suelo ni a la muerte yendo a su encuentro.

Pero antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo, ella fue atrapada por un par de fuertes manos. Su cabeza se estrelló contra un pecho fuerte y ella instintivamente echó los brazos alrededor de la persona aferrándose a esta. Podía sentir el aire correr por su cara e inmediatamente supo que estaban volando.

Obligó a sus ojos marrones a abrirse y a mirar a la persona que le había salvado la vida. Unos ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los suyos y se sintió instantáneamente atraída por ellos. Ella parpadeó a causa de las lágrimas en sus ojos, no estaba segura del porque están así. Su misterioso salvador tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara de plata y nada que no fueran sus ojos, era visible. Se dio cuenta de que estaban volando sobre una escoba y la velocidad a la que iban era fenomenal. Demasiada que no podía abrir la boca para hablar. Ella movió su cara lejos de la dirección del viento y hundió la cara en el pecho de su salvador. Incluso en su situación actual, se sintió extrañamente confortada por el fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y la calidez de aquel cuerpo.

Ginny sólo tuvo conocimiento de su entorno, cuando sintió que sus pies tocaron el suelo firme y fue bajada suavemente de la escoba. Sus piernas no podían soportar su peso, no importo lo mucho que ella insistió para que lo hicieran. Terminó sentada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, tratando de calmar a su corazón que latía frenéticamente.

Ella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada a las afueras de las puertas de Hogwarts. Podía ver a algunos maestros a distancia, que se apresuraron en acercarse hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ginny miró hacia la voz, se dio cuenta de que su misterioso salvador era quien había hablado. No pudo detener el gemido que se le escapo, su voz sonaba tan joven. Ella había pensado que era mucho mayor, ya que él le salvó la vida y volaba como un jugador profesional de Quidditch. Su voz era suave, pero innegablemente fuerte. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar el muchacho levantó la vista y vio a los profesores de Hogwarts que corrían hacia ellos. Sin decir una palabra montó en su escoba y pateo el suelo.

"¡Espera! "gritó Ginny, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El chico de los ojos esmeralda se había ido. Ginny ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento la profesora McGonagall y la Profesora June la alcanzaron y la llevaron de vuelta al castillo.

Desde entonces Ginny se había obsesionado con su salvador. Había pasado horas hablando con Hermione, y con cualquier otra persona de él, de lo hermoso que eran sus ojos, lo fuerte que eran sus brazos, de lo suave que era su voz. Hermione se había sentido tan mal por ella. Podía ver cómo Ginny se había encaprichado con ese misterioso chico, y ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Después de todo, le había salvado la vida. Decidió que iba a ayudarla de cualquier manera posible para tratar de averiguar la identidad de esa "maravilla de ojos verdes".

Ginny estaba convencido de que el muchacho debía de haber estudiado en Hogwarts, ya que, a juzgar por su voz, sólo era un poco mayor que ella. Ginny no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que había visto esos ojos verdes antes. Pensó que tal vez era un estudiante mayor que había visto en los pasillos de Hogwarts o alguien que había ido a la escuela en los días de Bill o Charlie y se había aparecido en la madriguera en algún momento.

Ella se sentía cada vez más desesperada en la búsqueda , pasaba cada momento disponible en ir a través de los viejos anuarios en la biblioteca, en busca de él, en busca de esos claros y brillantes ojos esmeralda. Hermione había tratado de señalar el hecho de que Ginny no había visto la cara del chico, así que no sería capaz de reconocer su foto, pero Ginny había desechado eso, insistiendo en que reconocería los ojos en el momento en que los volviera a ver.

"Entonces, Hermione"comenzó Ginny, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano por el momento. "¿Vas a venir conmigo a la biblioteca?"

"Claro", respondió Hermione, sonriéndole. "Podemos tratar de buscar de nuevo, si quieres."

"Gin, ¿Consideras alguna vez la posibilidad de que este tío es realmente feo? "Preguntó Ron, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ginny giró para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?"

"Tal vez por eso llevaba la máscara." Explicó Ron, sonriendo ante la mirada de enojo en el rostro de Ginny.

Ginny se lanzó sobre su varita. Ron levantó las dos manos, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza, señalando que él no lo decía en serio.

"Juro, Ronald que si dices eso de nuevo te lanzo una maldición que te dolerá hasta el próximo siglo!"le advirtió Ginny.

Ron simplemente se rió entre dientes, divertido por el hecho de haber irritado a su hermana.

"Vamos, Ginny." Dijo Hermione, haciendo que la chica se girara sobre sus pies.

Antes de que las dos pudieran salir de la sala, vieron a una Lily Potter con ojos muy hinchados y preocupados precipitándose dentro, buscando frenéticamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando vio a Damien fue inmediatamente hacia él, casi tirando a las dos chicas en el proceso.

"Oh, lo siento chicas. ¡Lo siento!"murmuró antes de llegar a Damien." ¡Damien!, ven conmigo! ¡Rápido!" dijo ella, ignorando por completo al resto de los Gryffindors que estaban mirándola con suspicacia.

"Buenos días a ti también, mamá." respondió Damien con una sonrisa descarada. Pero cuando vio el rostro preocupado de su madre y sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas; su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro."Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?"preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Profesora Potter, ¿está todo bien? "Preguntó Ron.

Lily, o bien no lo oyó o lo ignoró por completo.

"Damien, ven conmigo, ¡Tenemos que irnos! "repitió ella, haciendo un gesto hacia él para venir hacia ella.

Damien se levantó de su asiento y sin decir palabra siguió a su madre fuera de la sala, sin volver atrás para ver las miradas de preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos.

Una vez que la madre y el hijo estaban en la sala principal, Lily sacó una pelota de colores pequeña.

"Portus", susurró. "Damy, aferrarse a la pelota, sale en cinco segundos."

Damien hizo lo que le dijo, y tres segundos después sintió un tirón familiar en su naval, mientras él y su madre se transportaban fuera de Hogwarts.

Los pies de Damien tocaron el suelo y momentáneamente perdió el equilibrio. Se enderezó para mirar a su alrededor, e inmediatamente se arrepintió, se le encogió el corazón en la boca de su estómago. Estaba de pie en el Hospital San Mungo.

* * *

"Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos en San Mungo?" Preguntó Damien, tratando de no entrar en pánico, pero la preocupación en los ojos de su madre y sus manos temblorosas pusieron a Damien muy nervioso.

"Ven conmigo". Le susurró y tomándolo de la mano, se dirigió a los ascensores en el otro lado de la sala. Una vez dentro del ascensor, Damien le preguntó a su mamá nuevamente lo que había pasado. "Es tu padre" dijo Lily en voz baja. "Él fue herido ayer por la noche."

Damien sintió que su corazón se saltaba varios latidos. Su padre había sido herido antes, al ser un Auror que era un riesgo laboral, pero nunca había visto a su madre tan preocupada. Le hizo pensar en lo peor.

"¿Qué pasó con él? –preguntó, queriendo apaciguar sus temores.

"Él fue herido durante una misión." Lily estaba intentando mantener la voz firme pero sin poder ocultar la preocupación por completo.

"¿Qué misión?" Preguntó Damien, a sabiendas de que su madre entendería su verdadera pregunta, de Auror o de la orden.

"Del primero" dijo. Ella sabía que su hijo siempre se refiria a la Orden como segundo trabajo de James.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, permitiendo a Lily y Damien salir corriendo, en dirección a la habitación número cinco. No estaban, en absoluto, sorprendidos de ver un Sirius muy cansado y disgustado sentado junto a James. Damien soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su padre sentado en la cama hablando animadamente con Sirius. Estaba pálido, como uno después de haber perdido mucha sangre. Había una venda alrededor de su cuello y otra en el antebrazo. Pero aparte de eso, su padre parecía estar bien.

James miró a los dos recién llegados y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Sirius también parecía que había pasado por el infierno y regresado, pero su sonrisa se hizo notar al ver a Lily y Damien.

"¡Hey, chicos! – llamó James y extendió su mano para tomar la de Lily. Damien todavía estaba en la puerta, apoyado para poder mantener el equilibrio. Su corazón se rompió un poco al ver a su padre y a su tío, destrozados.

"Hey, cachorro" Sirius hizo un gesto, dándole una de sus sonrisas habituales. Damien entró lentamente y se sentó al lado de su padre.

"Anímense chicos, estoy bien." James se rio entre dientes.

"¡Bien! ¿Llamas a esto bien? ¡Dios mío, James! ¡Podrías haberte matado! " Lily se detuvo de pronto, dándose cuenta de que Damien estaba con ellos. Ella lo miró con los ojos apologéticos. "Damy, lo siento. No debería haberte sacado de la escuela así. Me había enterado lo de tu papá y yo sólo reaccione sin pensar."

Damien miró a su madre.

"Está bien, mamá. Me alegro de que me hayas traído. Eso sí, no le grites, él parece como si haya estado en el infierno."

"Oh, gracias hijo, ¡Voy a recordar eso! " James sonrió tratando de parecer ofendido. Damien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Así que, van a decirnos ¿Qué pasó?"Preguntó Damien, ya adivinando la respuesta.

"No podemos, lo sabes, ultra secreto y todo eso, seguro que entiendes." Sirius respondió con voz aburrida, la que ponía siempre que solía responder a las preguntas de Damien con respecto a la Orden.

Damien miró hacia su padre.

"¿Papá?"

James sonrió de nuevo a su hijo.

"Honestamente, es realmente aburrido, nada interesante."

Damien resopló un poco, y sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Los tres adultos empezaron a hablar del Ministerio y sobre la cantidad de días que James y Sirius podrían tomar como licencia de enfermedad. Damien estaba empezando a aburrirse. Unos minutos más tarde, Lily le preguntó a Damien si podía ir al 5to piso a conseguir algunos dulces. Damien de buena gana se levantó y se fue.

Tan pronto como hubo salido de la habitación, Lily lanzó un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y se volvió hacia James y Sirius.

"Está bien, suéltenlo. ¿Qué pasó anoche?"

Una mirada de vergüenza cruzó las caras de ambos hombres.

" Bueno, creo que no hay otra manera de decirlo, pero ... um ... creo que subestimamos al enemigo." respondió un Sirius avergonzado.

"¿Qué quiere decir "subestimamos"? ¿Había demasiados mortífagos? ¿Cuántos eran? " Lily preguntó tratando de imaginar a cinco Aurores luchando en contra de un ejército de quince o más Mortífagos. Eso explicaría las lesiones.

" Uno" respondió James tratando de no mirar a los ojos a Lily.

" ¿Uno?" repitió Lily confundida.

" Sí uno."respondieron James y Sirius a la vez.

" No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que un mortifago peleara contra cinco Aurores y lograra poner a dos de ellos en el hospital? "preguntó ella.

" A cuatro." dijo una pequeña voz que sorprendentemente pertenecía a Sirius.

"¿Perdón? "Preguntó Lily, avergonzada por las bajas de la Orden a manos de  _un solo_  mortífago.

"Liam y Kingsley también están aquí." respondió Sirius.

" ¿Kingsley?" Lily cuestionó con las cejas levantadas." ¿ _Qué_  Kingsley?" les preguntó Lily con incredulidad" ¿Kingsley Shacklebolt?.

Ambos hombres se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Preguntó Lily.

"¡Ese maldito niño es lo pasó!" dijo Sirius, sin poder aceptar el fracaso de buena manera.

" ¿Niño? ¿A qué niño te refieres?" le preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

"Al hijo de Voldemort" respondió James en voz baja.

Lily se detuvo, y en silencio, se volvió hacia su marido.

"¿Qué? "preguntó con una voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

"Voldemort tiene un hijo." repitió James

Lily no dijo nada, pero su sorpresa y el shock se reflejaban a su vista.

"Por lo menos eso es lo que dijo el otro mortifago." Añadió Sirius.

Lily lo miró.

"Pero… ¿No que sólo había un mortífago?"preguntó, confundida.

"Lo Hubo, al comienzo de todos modos." Explicó Sirius. "Cuando llegamos a la bodega, vimos, sólo un Mortífago, escondido en un rincón. De la nada, este chico llega y el mortifago casi se mea en los pantalones." Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto y arrugo la nariz. "¡Maldito cobarde!"murmuró, haciendo referencia al mortífago. "Él estaba rogando y arrastrándose por su vida. Ni siquiera trató de atacar al chico."

"¿Chico?" repitió Lily, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos por la incredulidad. "Espera, ¿Todos están aquí, en el hospital, a causa de un niño?"

"Ya sé cómo suena," comenzó James, "Pero es una historia muy diferente. Parecía un chico, sonaba como un chico, pero Lily, él  _no era_  un chico."

"¿Qué quieres decir? "Preguntó Lily, sintiendo un frío nudo de miedo en el estómago.

"Era ... fenomenal." dijo James, no teniendo ninguna otra palabra para describirlo. Miró a Sirius asentir, aunque un poco a regañadientes. James continuó. "La forma en que se batía en duelo, era tan  _rápido_  . No era más que una mancha borrosa, a veces. Él estaba haciendo magia sin varita y ¡su escudo! Merlín, Lily, nunca he visto nada como esto antes, un simple movimiento de su varita y ¡su escudo lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies! "James sacudió la cabeza. "No había nada en su lucha que sugería que era un niño."

"Y no se trataba sólo de duelos, también estaba pateándonos el trasero al estilo muggle." Añadió Sirius. "En serio, Lily, era la cosa más rara. ¡El hijo del Señor Oscuro combatiéndonos al estilo muggle!."

"Y él no se dejó intimidar en lo más mínimo por el hecho de que estaba siendo enfrentado por cinco Aurores bien entrenados. Él sólo limpió el piso con nosotros." James dijo, con una leve punzada de color rojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Lily escuchaba con la boca abierta.

"¿Por qué el mortifago tenía miedo de él? "preguntó ella, sin entender esa parte.

"Él sabía que el chico había ido a matarlo. Lo sabía en el momento en que lo vio." respondió James.

"¿Lo hizo?" Preguntó Lily, "Matarlo, quiero decir."

"Él lo mató justo en frente de mí." respondió James. "Él era tan poderoso Lily, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él me envió volando por el aire  _sin varita_  y su forma de tratar con Hunt, ¡Era tan frío! Sólo lo mató, ¡Sin remordimientos, ni nada!"

"¿Por qué te asombras?"Preguntó Sirius. "Él no sabe lo que es el remordimiento. ¡Él es el engendro del mal mismo!

James no dijo nada, pero su corazón dio un salto al oír las palabras de Sirius. Su expresión debió haber mostrado su malestar porque sintió a Lily tocar su mano.

"¿Qué es?"Preguntó Lily.

"No lo sé" respondió James con honestidad. "Hay algo en él que me hace ... sentir incómodo."

" ¿Cómo es eso?"Preguntó Lily.

James levantó la mirada hacia ella y luego a Sirius, preguntándose si debía decir lo que estaba en su mente.

"No tiene sentido. "dijo al fin. "Nada sobre ese chico tiene sentido. Él reaccionó con enojo cuando lo llamé un mortífago. Sus palabras exactas fueron: ¡ _No soy un sucio Mortífago!_  ' ¿Eso tiene sentido? ".

Ni Lily ni Sirius dijieron algo. James continuó." Y cuando luchaba, no utilizó ninguna imperdonable, sólo los hechizos estándar. En realidad no mató a nadie, a excepción de Hunt. Eso no tiene sentido tampoco. Los ataques de Voldemort dejan cientos de muertos y heridos. Sus mortífagos matan y torturan a todos los que puedan. Pero este chico, solo fue por Hunt. No causo ninguna otra baja".

"Él pudo haberlo hecho" interrumpió Sirius con una inclinación de cabeza hacia James. "Tuviste suerte de que ... que ... el cuchillo, cuchilla, esa cosa con forma de estrella que arrojó no cortara tan demasiado profundo, de lo contrario ..." Sirius no podía terminar. Él miró hacia otro lado, alejando la imagen de su amigo tendido en un charco de su propia sangre.

"Yo sé que él trató de matarme, pero no creo que realmente lo pretendiera." James le dijo a Sirius. "Él me dijo que saliera de su camino. Sólo cuando yo lo ataqué, él tomó represalias. Quiero decir, solo a causa de eso me hizo un corte bastante desagradable..."

"¡Por qué demonios estas defendiéndolo! "exclamó Lily. "Trató de matarte y tú estás cubriéndolo como si estuvieras obligado a hacerlo!

James cerró la boca y dejó caer su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba excusándolo? Había visto la rabia con toda claridad en los ojos del muchacho. Él sabía que el chico lo había atacado con la intención de matarlo, pero algo dentro de él no quería creerlo. Luego estaba el hecho de que el muchacho le había parecido un poco familiar. James no sabía cómo era posible, pero él sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte. Su voz había enviado escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. No quería admitirlo, pero la voz del chico le había recordado a Damien.

"Supongo que no quiero creer que un niño puede ser tan malo" les dijo.

Lily consoló a su marido y Sirius miró hacia el suelo sumido en sus pensamientos. Entendió lo que James quería decir. No sólo era preocupante, pero era un poco desgarrador ver a un chico tan joven en batalla y tomar la vida de otros sin piedad.

En este punto, Damien volvió a aparecer en la sala con un montón de dulces en sus brazos. Observó a su madre, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su padre, que parecía derrotado y cansado. Su tío Sirius también se veía molesto.

"¿Está todo bien?"preguntó mientras vertía las golosinas en la cama de su padre.

"Bueno ahora que hay ranas de chocolate y sorbetes, ¡sí!" dijo su padre mirando a Damien con los ojos grandes y una sonrisa.

Damien suspiró mientras los adultos, agarraban algo de cada uno de sus dulces favoritos. Cogió una rana de chocolate y abrió el envoltorio. La rana saltó y aterrizó en el lecho de su padre. Damien miró como James actuó como un niño de cinco años, recogiendo la rana en una mano y celebrando con el otro puño al aire, gritando y actuando como si hubiera logrado una hazaña imposible.

Sinceramente, no pensaba que su padre creciera alguna vez.

xxx


	7. Un Padre y su Hijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Harry avanzaba silenciosamente por el patio. Había pasado las últimas cinco horas entrenando en su sala personal y a estas alturas estaba completamente exhausto. Se sentía muy cansado, mientras se dirigía de regreso a la mansión Ryddle. Harry miró el cielo, era casi de noche. Probablemente la reunión con los Mortífagos ya había terminado. Harry llevaba su máscara en la mano, sólo por precaución.

El joven reprimió un bostezo, a causa de su agotamiento. Normalmente no pasaba tantas horas entrenando, pero últimamente, entrenar era todo lo que quería hacer. Sabía que era solo la única manera de liberar la frustración. Bueno, eso y sus misiones.

Harry continuó caminando por el pequeño bosque que separaba su espacio de entrenamiento de la mansión. Se encontraba solo a un par de metros cuando escuchó un ruido, un leve sonido de hojas moviéndose y pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Harry no dejó de caminar, pero todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta. Tenía su varita guardada entre la manga de sus ropas. Continuó caminando sin dar ninguna indicación de saber que estaba siendo seguido. Los pasos se fueron acercando.

El resto sucedió en un instante.

Con rápido movimiento, Harry se colocó la máscara y levantó su varita. Giró sobre sí y se arrojó sobre la persona que lo estaba siguiendo. Con una de sus manos lo aferro por el cuello incluso antes de ver de quién se trataba. Harry empujó con fuerza el cuerpo contra el árbol más cercano y le apuntó a la garganta con su varita.

"¡Ouch! Algo paranoico ¿no Harry?".

Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía a cierto rubio fuertemente agarrado por el cuello, gimiendo de dolor por haber sido golpeado contra el árbol. Sonrió detrás de su máscara y lo dejó ir para poder quitársela. No la necesitaba.

"Draco, ¿Por qué te arrastrabas así, tan sigiloso? " Preguntó Harry a su amigo.

Draco Malfoy se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No me  _e_ staba _arrastrando_ a ningún lado! Solo estaba siendo cauteloso, eso es todo." Le respondió.

Harry sonrió.

"¿Tenías miedo que mi padre te atrapara?" Preguntó.

No era un secreto que Lord Voldemort no tenía mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Lo culpaba por distraer a Harry de su entrenamiento y de sus lecciones.

Draco miró alrededor con desconfianza.

"¿Ves? Y es justo por eso, que deberíamos vernos en mi casa." Dijo en un susurro.

Harry solo rió. Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la mansión. Ahora Draco ya estaba mucho más relajado. Si estaba con Harry, estaba a salvo. Si estaba solo, entonces había una gran probabilidad de que no regresara a casa.

Al acercarse al inmenso castillo que era la mansión Ryddle, Harry extrajo su máscara y la colocó sobre su rostro para ocultarlo. Draco lo observó mientras se cubría pero no dijo nada. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a las puertas y Harry hizo un gesto en dirección a los dos Mortífagos ubicados en la entrada. Los hombres rápidamente se pusieron de rodillas y apoyaron la frente sobre el piso para saludar a su Príncipe Oscuro.

Harry los ignoró, pero Draco esbozó una sonrisa y a propósito redujo su paso para que ambos hombres tuvieran que quedarse más tiempo en esa posición incómoda y desagradable.

"¡Draco!" Gruñó Harry apurándolo.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Harry atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección a un enorme cuadro adornado por una serpiente. El joven siseó unas palabras y el cuadro se abrió para permitirles ingresar a la zona del castillo designada para su uso personal.

Harry siempre había entendido su importancia, pero nunca había ignorado sus deseos por explorar. Sin embargo, un incidente a los siete años, le había enseñado de una manera difícil la importancia de mantener oculta su identidad. Así que, su padre le había otorgado un ala completa del castillo. De niño, Harry había dedicado incontables horas a explorar el edificio y había vivido miles de aventuras con Draco a su lado.

Una vez que entraron por el pasillo y el cuadro se cerró a sus espaldas, Harry se quitó la máscara.

"Así que, ¿cuándo regresaste?" Preguntó Harry mientras caminaban rumbo a su habitación.

" Las vacaciones de verano comenzaron hace un par de semanas, pero mi padre sugirió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco. Dijo que estabas ocupado y que debía quedarme sentado y aburrido por semanas." Respondió Draco.

"Tuve algunas misiones." Respondió Harry simplemente.

Draco se volvió hacia él.

"Desearía poder ir contigo a una misión." Draco suspiró.

Harry no pudo evitar reír y mirar a su amigo con expresión divertida.

"¿Tú? ¿En una batalla? ¡Me gustaría ver eso!" Dijo, disfrutando la expresión de incredulidad plasmada en el rostro del rubio.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Soy un buen duelista!" Respondió Draco.

"Probablemente, todo el tiempo le preguntes a tu oponente, si tu cabello se ve bien." Dijo Harry riendo.

Draco lo miró consternado.

"No es un crimen verse bien, pero claro, ¡cómo vas a saberlo tú! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que peinaste ese estropajo que llamas cabello?"Preguntó.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

"No todos requerimos de alto rango de mantenimiento como tú, Draco."

El rubio gruñó y farfulló algo incoherente a lo que Harry simplemente volvió a reír.

Llegaron a un par de grandes puertas de caoba que Harry abrió con un movimiento de su mano. La inmensa habitación que le servía de dormitorio tenía todo lo que podía llegar a necesitar. Su cama podía acomodar fácilmente a cuatro personas y a lo largo de una pared se erguían orgullosamente ocho puertas impresionantes que constituían su armario. El resto de la habitación estaba adornada con costosos muebles y una inmensa estantería que contenía una cuidadosa selección de libros, muchos de los cuales no se encontraban en ninguna otra parte de Gran Bretaña.

Draco fue directo hacia un gran sillón y se sentó cómodamente con los pies sobre el apoyabrazos. A Harry no pareció importarle ya que dejó su máscara y capa sobre una silla cercana. Se dirigió hasta el inmenso armario y lo abrió nuevamente sin usar su varita. Harry agarró una túnica azul oscuro de uso diario para reemplazar la verde que llevaba puesta.

"Mi padre hablaba sobre ti ayer." Dijo Draco estirándose en el sillón de Harry. "No podía dejar de alabarte por tu maldición Lacetate."

"Maldición  _Lacerate."_ Lo corrigió Harry.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Como sea!" Dijo. "Estaba hablando de eso con mi madre. Juro que, ¡ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí! "

"Tal vez debiste lanzarle la maldición. Así seguro que se daría cuenta." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"¡Si claro!". Se mofó el rubio pero aun así esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry cerró la puerta de su armario y se miró en el espejo. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, sólo mirando su reflejo. Nunca se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia, así que agradecía que su guapura fuera natural. Últimamente, sin embargo, se notaba cansado. Estiró las bolsas debajo de sus ojos para poder mirarse mejor. La luz iluminó su rostro y la inusual cicatriz en su frente. Harry la trazó lentamente con los dedos. Era lo único que le gustaba de su apariencia. Su pelo negro desordenado, sus brillantes ojos verdes y el resto de sus facciones pertenecían a las personas que odiaba con todo su ser. Nuevamente deseó que su padre le hubiera permitido cambiar su apariencia, pero sin importar cuánto le rogase Voldemort insistía en que conservara su verdadero rostro.

Suspiró apartándose del espejo y se frotó los ojos. Harry se dirigió hacia el baño anexado a sus habitaciones para poder lavarse después de su entrenamiento y cambiarse de ropa. Draco se entretuvo con uno de sus libros de Artes Oscuras, ignorándolo por el momento.

Harry se duchó rápidamente y cambió en su túnica. Alto y delgado como era, su extensivo entrenamiento físico había definido bien su pecho y sus brazos. Habría trabajado duro para mantener su cuerpo en forma. Incontables horas de práctica y entrenamiento habían dado fruto en su cuerpo y mente y Harry no podía evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de ambos.

Salió del baño y notó que Draco estaba completamente absorto en el libro. Caminó hacia él y se lo arrebató de las manos.

"¡Hey!". Protestó el rubio.

"¿Estás aquí para leer?" Preguntó Harry trasportando el libro de vuelta a su estantería con un chasquido.

Draco suspiró.

"Es un buen libro."Dijo enderezándose en el sillón.

"Naturalmente, por algo es mío." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"¡Tú no lo escribiste, bocazas! "

"No, pero sí decidí leerlo. Era obvio que iba a ser un buen libro." Respondió Harry.

Draco sacó del estante el juego de ajedrez, el mismo que tenían desde niños, y lo apoyó sobre la mesa entre él y Harry.

"Creo que necesitamos un nuevo set." Dijo el rubio mirando con desprecio el juego viejo y marcado por el uso.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Este me gusta." Respondió. "Hace años que lo tenemos."

"¡Por eso!" Exclamó Draco. "Esa cosa se está cayendo en pedazos."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Éste está bien. Funciona, y es todo lo que importa."

Draco miró a Harry y sonrió.

"Obviamente sabes que nunca vas a poder ganarme, así que no quieres un juego nuevo."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabes que no te he estado dejando ganar?"

Draco rió.

"Sí, ¡claro! ¡Dejándome ganar! ¿Desde que teníamos  _seis_?"

"Técnicamente, en ese entonces no sabíamos cómo jugar." Señaló Harry.

"¡Y aun así te pateaba el trasero!". Respondió Draco con arrogancia.

De pronto se vio un haz de luz y Draco fue lanzado hacia adelante y su cara golpeó sobre la mesa. Con un gruñido, el rubio se levantó para mirar la expresión divertida en el rostro de Harry. Se dio cuenta que no fue él quien lo había empujado ya que el ataque había venido por detrás. Draco volteó rápidamente y se puso serio al ver a su padre de pie en la puerta.

"¿Cuándo aprenderás a controlar tu lengua, Draco?" Lo reprendió Lucius avanzando hacia su hijo. "¡Tu vocabulario irrespetuoso será tu fin!"

Draco se puso de pie con la mirada fija en el suelo y las mejillas levemente coloradas. Odiaba ser reprendido en frente de Harry.

"Lo siento, padre. No fue mi intención." Se disculpó.

"¡Tienes suerte que fui yo y no el Señor Oscuro el que entró y te escuchó hablando de esa manera!" Continuó Lucius.

La expresión en el rostro de Draco se transformó en una de terror y tembló involuntariamente. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, ya estaría muerto.

A Harry no le sorprendió ver a Lucius en su puerta. Había solo dos Mortífagos que podían entrar a sus habitaciones sin la contraseña y uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," dijo Harry. "Cómo Draco y yo hablemos entre nosotros no es de tu incumbencia. No hagas un escándalo por eso."

Lucius no dijo nada pero se volvió hacia su hijo.

"Espérame afuera. Te acompañaré a casa."

"Pero acabo de llegar..." Empezó a decir Draco.

"Y ahora regresarás a casa." Terminó Lucius.

Draco no volvió a contradecirlo. Miró a Harry una última vez antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

"Sí padre."

Draco salió de la habitación de Harry en dirección al vestíbulo principal de la mansión Ryddle para esperar a su padre.

En cuanto su hijo salió de la habitación, Lucius se volvió hacia Harry.

"No deberías animarlo." Dijo. "Necesita aprender a respetarte, a temerte."

Harry sonrió y se echó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados.

"No quiero que me tenga miedo. Para eso están los Mortífagos."

Las comisuras de los labios de Lucius se alzaron pero el hombre se abstuvo de sonreír, este tema era una riña divertida entre ambos.

"Aun así, ¡no aprenderá a respetarte si permites que te hable de esa manera tan indecorosa!"

"Lucius, tranquilízate." Harry se puso de pie. "Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia cómo hablemos entre nosotros. No tienes por qué involucrarte." Harry tomó el juego de ajedrez y volvió a guardarlo en el estante. Tendría que esperar a otro día para ser aplastado por Draco." ¿Debo suponer que todo fue bien en la reunión?" Preguntó.

Lucius miró a Harry, primero con sorpresa y luego con comprensión cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz que el joven tenía en la frente. El rubio sonrió. Por supuesto que el dolor en su cicatriz le haría saber si el Señor Oscuro estaba furioso o complacido.

"Sí, todo salió bien" respondió Lucius. "Los Mortífagos tuvieron éxito en todas sus misiones."

"mmm, bueno, los milagros suceden de vez en cuando." Harry sonrió.

Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír ante el descaro del joven. Conocía a Harry desde que había sido traído ante Lord Voldemort y al correr de los años había desarrollado gran estima por el adolescente. Fue él quien empezó a llamarlo el "Príncipe Oscuro" debido a su impecable comportamiento.

"Su éxito no es nada comparado con tu progreso." Dijo Lucius sobrecogido por el orgullo. "Es imposible que alguien aprenda la maldición Lacerate en sólo  _una_  lección."

"La mayoría de las cosas que yo hago son imposibles." Respondió Harry.

"Me gustaría estar presente cuando uses la maldición." Dijo Lucius con cautela.

Harry suspiró. Ya había discutido el tema muchas veces con él.

"Ya te lo dije. Me gusta trabajar solo." Dijo Harry.

"Lo sé, y respeto esa decisión. Es sólo que, me encantaría verte en un duelo. Sería algo digno de recordar." Dijo Lucius.

Harry alzó una ceja.

"Bien, pues no puedes. Vive con ello." Respondió Harry poniendo un fin a su conversación.

Lucius no dijo otra palabra sobre el tema. Sabía que no debía discutir con Harry. La puerta de la habitación del joven volvió a abrirse y Lucius volteó con el ceño fruncido por la irritación, listo para reprender a Draco y ordenarle que lo esperara en el vestíbulo. Pero su expresión cambió al darse cuenta que quien entraba no era Draco. Lord Voldemort estaba de pie en el umbral con los ojos fijos en Lucius.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el rubio aristócrata se arrodilló e inclinó frente a su Señor.

Harry observó la escena, totalmente molesto. Siempre le había incomodado ver a alguien inclinándose frente a otro. Recordaba cómo Bella y Lucius solían inclinarse en su presencia cuando era solo un niño. Le había tomado mucho tiempo lograr que dejaran de hacerlo.

"Déjanos solos." Ordenó Voldemort ingresando en la habitación.

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie, salió rápidamente y sin mirar atrás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Voldemort se volvió hacia Harry y su mirada carmesí se suavizó un poco al posarse sobre su hijo.

"Veo que el mocoso de Lucius está de regreso." Dijo Voldemort acercándose más a Harry. "Lo vi esperando en el vestíbulo. Asumo que le dijiste que se quedara en  _su_ propia casa. No quiero verlo cerca tuyo muy seguido."

"¿Tienes miedo que sea una mala influencia?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Voldemort no pareció encontrarlo divertido.

"No quiero que te distraigas."

Harry suspiró.

"¿Por qué tienes problemas con Draco?" Preguntó.

"No tengo  _problemas_ con él. No me gusta la manera irrespetuosa en la que se dirige a ti."

Lord Voldemort había escuchado muchas conversaciones de ambos jóvenes como para saber el modo casual en el que Draco Malfoy conversaba con Harry. Cómo se burlaba de él y en ocasiones lo ridiculizaba. Cada gramo de autocontrol por parte de Lord Voldemort, y las suficientes intervenciones de Harry, fueron casi suficientes para asegurar que Draco Malfoy aun tuviera todos sus miembros intactos.

"Bueno, eso es entre Draco y yo." Dijo Harry repitiendo lo que acababa de decirle a Lucius. El joven decidió que era hora de cambiar el tema de conversación. "¿Lucius me contó que la reunión salió bien?"

Voldemort se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto de Harry para contemplar los terrenos de la mansión que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"Fue satisfactoria." Respondió. "¿Qué hiciste mientras estaba en la reunión?" preguntó aun mirando por la ventana.

"Estuve entrenando." Respondió Harry.

Voldemort volteó y sus ojos estudiaron al joven cuidadosamente.

"Has estado entrenando mucho estos últimos días." Comentó.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"No hay nada malo en estar preparado."

Voldemort no dijo nada más, pero sus ojos analizaron cada centímetro de su hijo, notando los detalles que ni Bella ni Lucius serían capaces de ver. Pudo ver el cansancio, la palidez poco saludable y las sombras bajo los ojos de Harry.

"Normalmente no aconsejaría que trabajases tan duro."dijo Voldemort apartándose por completo de la ventana y enfrentándose a Harry. "Pero parece que necesitas el entrenamiento extra." Sin dejar de observar al joven, fue capaz de notar cómo su cuerpo se estremecía por un instante. "Después de todo, no es común que falles un objetivo. ¿Asumo entonces que tu intención era dejar a James Potter con vida?"

Ese nombre provocó en Harry otro estremecimiento que solo Voldemort era capaz de detectar.

"¿Y por qué haría algo así?" Preguntó Harry en voz baja y tono serio.

"Es comprensible que no pudieras matarlo." Dijo Voldemort acercándose aún más. "Después de todo, es tu padre."

Harry abrió muy grandes los ojos y pareció estallar de furia.

"¡Retráctate!". Siseó Harry.

Voldemort simplemente sonrió.

"Harry..."

"¡Retráctate!" Repitió Harry. "¡Yo no soy  _su_  hijo! ¡Soy tu hijo y nada más! ¡No soy nada de Potter y nunca lo fui!"

Voldemort sabía que Harry no sentía compasión por Potter. Solo lo dijo para obtener esa reacción del joven. Y la respuesta que obtuvo fue sumamente satisfactoria.

Voldemort se acercó a Harry y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Eso lo sé. Siempre vas a ser mi hijo. Nadie puede cambiar eso."Dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Estas simples palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Harry.

"Nunca fue mi intención que sobreviviera." Harry sentía la necesidad de explicarse ante su padre. "No estaba concentrado. No esperaba verlo y debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa."

"Debiste estar preparado para verlo de nuevo. Iba a suceder tarde o temprano." Respondió Voldemort.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo sé."

Voldemort colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo para que el joven lo mirara a los ojos.

"Eso ya no importa, hijo. La próxima vez que veas a Potter, será la última."

Harry volvió a asentir pero esta vez con una mirada de determinación.

"Sí, lo será." Confirmó.

Voldemort sonrió y en sus ojos apreció un brillo victorioso.

"Quiero darte algo que te ayudará a mantenerte enfocado en tus misiones"

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado totalmente intrigado.

Voldemort buscó dentro de su túnica y extrajo una pequeña caja. La sostuvo en su mano por un momento y se quedó mirándola antes de volver su atención a Harry. Entonces extendió el brazo y se la ofreció a su hijo.

Harry tomó la caja y la abrió. Adentro había un medallón plateado en forma de serpiente que tenía dos cabezas a cada lado de su cuerpo entrelazado. Los ojos de la serpiente eran de un verde brillante que emanaba cierta belleza hipnotizarte. Harry miró a su padre con curiosidad.

"Este colgante perteneció a nuestro gran ancestro, Salazar Slytherin. Quiero que tú lo tengas." Explicó Voldemort. "Pero este medallón es algo más que una simple reliquia familiar. Contiene una pieza de mi alma. Es uno de mis Horrocruxes."

La expresión de Harry cambió y ahora observaba el medallón con fascinación. Instantáneamente sostuvo la joya con cuidado.

"¿Por qué me lo entregas a mí?"Preguntó.

"Eres mi hijo, mi mano derecha." Respondió Voldemort. "Creo que corresponde que seas tú quien tenga mi Horrocrux, para que te ayude a enfocarte cuanto estés en tus misiones. Para que siempre recuerdes quién eres y lo que significas para mí."

Harry tomó cuidadosamente el hermoso medallón de adentro de la caja. Pasó la cadena sobre su cabeza y dejó que la joya, el Horrocrux de su padre, colgara sobre su cuello. Junto a su corazón.

Harry miró a su padre a los ojos sin parpadear.

"Nunca podré olvidar quién soy." Respondió. "Siempre seré tu hijo. No necesito un recordatorio." Miró el colgante y sonrió volviéndose hacia Voldemort. "Pero gracias padre. Lo mantendré a salvo, lo prometo." Entonces recordó algo y abrió los ojos con pánico." ¡Mis misiones! ¿Y si algo sucede en alguna de mis misiones y se daña? "

"No te preocupes. El medallón tiene sobre él muchos encantamientos que lo hacen irrompible. Y solo tú o yo podemos tomarlo cuando lo estás usando. Sin importar lo que suceda, nadie podrá quitártelo." Lo tranquilizó Voldemort.

La expresión preocupada de Harry desapareció y sonrió aliviado. Luego escondió el medallón dentro de su túnica.

"No le digas a Bella que me diste esto. No creo que logre superarlo." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Y cómo sabes que ella no tiene uno también?" Preguntó Voldemort también sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció.

"¿Qué? ¿Ella recibió uno antes que yo?"

Voldemort rió, algo que solo Harry lograba provocar en él, y volteó para salir por la puerta.

"Tal vez." Dijo para provocarlo.

"¡Padre! Eso no es justo. ¡Soy tu hijo!"

Harry corrió tras Voldemort, discutiendo juguetonamente con él todo el camino hasta el comedor.


	8. Plan de Captura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Era una hora muy entrada de la noche y los miembros de la Orden no querían más que ir a sus casas. Lily estaba sentada entre James y Sirius, al igual que todos esperando a que la reunión terminase para poder ir a su cama. Miró a su marido, hacía tan solo una semana que había sido liberado del hospital. Él Inmediatamente había regresado a sus deberes de Auror ignorando por completo las órdenes del sanador de  _"descansar y recuperarse"_. Lily negó con la cabeza, su marido realmente era terco. Sus ojos verdes calculadores examinaron el cuello de su marido para ver, si lograban divisar alguna cicatriz, producto del violento ataque. No podía ver una sola marca. Ella misma había hecho la poción para eliminar las cicatrices y la había aplicado sobre su cuello dos veces al día. De otra forma, James ahora tendría una horrenda cicatriz desde la oreja izquierda hasta el final de su cuello, donde aquella daga le había cortado. Y una vez más, Lily dio gracias a Dios porque James estaba bien. El ataque pudo haber sido fatal, pero él tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Dumbledore ingresó a la sala y los presentes se silenciaron entre sí, esperaron que comenzara la reunión. Albus Dumbledore asumió su lugar a la cabeza del cansado grupo.

"Gracias a todos por venir." Comenzó el anciano. Miró rápidamente a todos los presentes y sus ojos se detuvieron en James, Sirius y Kingsley. "Es verdad, Voldemort tiene un heredero." esa fue su simple declaración.

La atmósfera en la habitación cambió casi instantáneamente. De todas partes surgieron pequeños gritos de sorpresa. Los únicos que permanecieron tranquilos fueron los tres que ya habían conocido al hijo del Señor Oscuro.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" preguntó McGonagall. "Debimos haber escuchado algo al respecto hace mucho tiempo."

"Creo que Voldemort lo ha mantenido en secreto ante todo el mundo." Respondió Dumbledore. "Incluso la mayoría de sus hombres no saben con seguridad que su amo tiene un hijo."Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Severus que permanecía impasible y sin mirar directamente a nadie. "Por eso es que la Orden no supo nada hasta ahora."

"No comprendo,"" dijo Elphias Doge con su voz chillona. "¿Por qué quería El Innombrable mantener a su hijo oculto de sus Mortífagos?"

"Tal vez no confía en ellos." Sugirió Remus. "Quizá teme que alguno de sus propios hombres intente matar a su sucesor. Sabemos de primera mano que hay muchos Mortífagos que intentan ganar favores con Voldemort, con la esperanza de que los elija cuando llegue el momento de elegir a un sucesor."

"Sí, ¡ese monstruo tiene que morir algún día!." gruñó Moody.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero frunció el entrecejo con preocupación al escuchar las palabras del Auror.

"Parece ser que, cualquier sea la razón, Voldemort ha mantenido a su hijo como un secreto muy bien guardado."continuó Dumbledore."Severus ha confirmado que entre los mismos Mortífagos hay quieres creen que existe y otros que piensa que no es más que un mito."

"¡Pues un mito no es!" gruñó Sirius por lo bajo."¡Es bastante real!" El Auror se frotó las costillas, aún estaba bastante adolorido después de la golpiza que había recibido.

"Algunos Mortífagos afirman haber visto la sombra de un niño rondando la mansión Riddle por varios años, pero nadie ha visto su rostro. "siguió Dumbledore. " Severus habló con algunos Mortífagos de bajo rango que cuidan la entrada y han afirmado haber visto a un niño con una máscara plateada entrando y saliendo de la mansión."

"¿Por qué lo dejarían pasar si no saber quién es?" preguntó Kingsley.

"Dijeron que el mismo Voldemort les había instruido que si alguna vez veían a un joven con máscara plateada, no debían interponerse en su camino."respondió Dumbledore. "Dicen que Voldemort les instruyó arrodillarse e inclinar la cabeza frente al niño y que no debían atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos."

Kingsley parecía sorprendido, al igual que todos en la habitación. No podían creer que Voldemort permitiera que se mostrara a alguien más, el mismo respeto que exigía para sí mismo.

"¿Tenemos un nombre?" preguntó James con curiosidad.

"No" respondió Dumbledore."Nadie conoce su nombre. Se refieren a él como el Príncipe Oscuro. Un nombre que acompañó los rumores que comenzaron hace un par de años."

"¿Qué decían esos rumores?" Preguntó Lily.

Dumbledore guardó silencio por un momento, sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo por unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirse a su audiencia.

"Recordarán que en nuestra última reunión discutimos unos asesinatos bastante extraños de Mortífagos de los cuales no conocíamos el responsable." les refrescó Dumbledore. "Mencione que era probable, que Voldemort fuese responsable por estos crímenes y parece ser que el resto de los Mortífagos compartían la misma impresión." Dumbledore volvió a realizar un gesto en dirección a Snape. "Severus reportó que durante los últimos dos años han estado circulando rumores de que Voldemort tiene a su mando a un asesino secreto que emplea cuando quiere matar a uno de los suyos. Muchos piensan que el Príncipe Oscuro es este asesino."

James, Sirius y Kingsley intercambiaron miradas. Esto tenía sentido. Hunt, el Mortífago que se ocultaba en el depósito, ciertamente había expresado un terror que sugería, que reconocía al Príncipe Oscuro como un asesino enviado para matarlo. Su miedo tenía sentido ahora.

"¡Alguien además de El Innombrable debe haber educado al chico!" Exclamó Emmeline Vance. "Es incomprensible que haya sido capaz de criar a un niño él solo. ¡Sin matarlo en el proceso!" negó con la cabeza. "Debe haber tenido ayuda."

Snape miró a Dumbledore y luego se volvió hacia Emmeline.

"Por lo que he sido capaz de averiguar, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange pueden haber estado involucrados con el Príncipe Oscuro desde el comienzo." Dijo Snape. "No está confirmado, solo son suposiciones basadas en simples pistas que se han dejando escapar entre los Mortífagos."

"¡Malfoy sin duda alguna haría una cosa así!" Gruñó Moody. "¡Nunca puede evitar jactarse de algo!"

"Albus, ¿conocemos la identidad de la madre?" preguntó Minerva súbitamente.

Dumbledore respiró hondo y ajustó sus anteojos de media luna sobre su nariz torcida.

"No, no lo sabemos."

"Puede ser Bellatrix." sugirió Hestia Jones. "Su lealtad no conoce fronteras."

Sirius no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Le molestaba cuando alguien hablaba de su prima, aunque fueras un miembro de la Orden. Bella y él habían sido muy unidos. Habían crecido juntos y se habían querido. Pero al ir creciendo, Bella había desarrollado una extraña obsesión por Lord Voldemort. Quería volverse un Mortífago y sin importar lo que Sirius dijera o con qué la amenazara, su decisión permanecía firme. Dejó a Sirius y se ofreció al servicio de Voldemort sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. El Auror aún no lo había superado.

"Puedo ver a Bellatrix queriendo gestar su hijo." Siguió Emmeline algo pensativa. "Lo consideraría un gran honor."

"No fue Bellatrix."Dijo Snape restándole importancia.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Preguntó Hestia.

"Porque fui yo quien ayudó a Lucius a preparar la poción que la dejó infértil"respondió Snape. "Nos la pidió poco después de unirse al Señor Oscuro. Dijo que no quería que nada la 'distrajera' de servir a su Señor."

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral antes que todos comenzaran a susurrar.

"Pero, como dije antes, su lealtad no conoce fronteras." repitió Hestia.

¿No tiene más Mortífagos mujeres, verdad?" Preguntó Sturgis Podmore.

"No tienen que ser un Mortífago necesariamente." Respondió Snape. "Cualquier Mortífago ofrecería a su esposa si el Señor Oscuro se lo pidiera. Si su esposa gestara al heredero de Voldemort estarían aún más cerca de convertirse en la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro."

Lily cerró los ojos y maldijo para sí misma. Era desagradable lo bajo que alguien podía caer por poder y estatus.

"¿Realmente importa quién sea la madre?" Preguntó Sirius. "¡Yo creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de la madre y enfocarnos en el mocoso!"

Todos se volvieron hacia Dumbledore.

"Tenemos que acercarnos a él." Fue la simple respuesta del anciano. "Si llegamos a él, llegaremos a Voldemort. Capturar al Príncipe Oscuro eliminará mucha de la confianza y seguridad de Voldemort." Dumbledore respiró hondo antes de continuar. "Sin embargo, y sin mencionar el obvio problema que supondrá atraparlo, tenemos una complicación más. " Volvió a mirar a James, Sirius y Kingsley. "Los dos Auror del Ministerio que estaban con ustedes cuando se toparon con el Príncipe Oscuro, Liam MacArthur y Nathan Simmons, ya entregaron sus reportes al Ministerio. Ya han sido publicados los datos oficiales que revelan que Voldemort tiene un hijo."

"Oh, esto no puede ser bueno." Murmuró Sirius.

"El Ministro Fudge mandó un grupo de magos del Escuadrón de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales tras la pista del Príncipe Oscuro." dijo Dumbledore. "Ha ordenado que toda información sobre el Príncipe se mantenga lejos de la prensa hasta que lo hayan capturado. No quiere causar pánico. Sólo hará pública la noticia una vez que haya arrestado al Príncipe Oscuro."

"¿Y por qué es esa una complicación?" Preguntó Moody. "¡Dejen que el Escuadrón haga su trabajo y lo atrapen! ¡La primera prioridad es capturar al hijo de perra! No importa quién lo haga."

Dumbledore se removió incómodo, una acción extraña para el mago que usualmente estaba tan calmado.

"Si el Ministerio captura el Príncipe Oscuro, éste será destruido inmediatamente." sentenció el Director. "El Ministro intentará obtener todo lo que pueda de él pero luego lo entregará a los Dementores sin esperar un segundo." Dumbledore miró a todos en la habitación. "Si nos acercamos primero al Príncipe Oscuro podríamos obtener a un más de él. Si manejamos las cosas bien hasta podríamos usarlo para derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas."

Todos en la sala de reunión alzaron la cabeza al escuchar sobre la posible inminente derrota de Voldemort. Sus ojos se clavaron en el Director y no desviaron de él su completa atención.

"¿Y cómo hacemos eso?" preguntó Tonks.

"Voldemort intentaría recuperar a su heredero." respondió Dumbledore. "Si sabe que su hijo no ha sido destruido por los Dementores, va a intentar rescatarlo. Entonces podremos atraparle siempre que tengamos todo bien preparado y Neville esté listo."

James sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al escuchar el nombre del hijo de su amigo. Odiaba cómo el peso de la profecía había caído sobre los hombros de Neville luego de que Voldemort y Peter hubieran asesinado a Harry. James tuvo que obligarse a ignorar la rabia que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que recordaba cómo su niño le había sido arrebatado.

La profecía podía haberse referido a cualquier de los dos, a Neville o a Harry. Pero Dumbledore siempre había estado seguro que Harry era El Elegido. Sin embargo, después de la muerte del infante, el Director había admitido a regañadientes su error y anunciado que la profecía se refería a Neville. Y desde que fue lo bastante grande para empuñar una varita, Neville había recibido entrenamiento especial. Entrenamiento que supuestamente le ayudaría a pelear contra Voldemort. James volvió su atención a la reunión cuando Kingsley tomó la palabra.

"El problema es, ¿Cómo atraparemos al Príncipe Oscuro?" Preguntó el Auror. "Tengo que admitir que el chico es fuerte y tiene talento. Luchó contra cuatro Aurores y no pareció tener el más mínimo inconveniente. ¿Cómo planeas capturarlo si sabemos poco o casi nada sobre él?"

"¡Yo digo que no nos hagamos de problemas!" Dijo Moody."¿Por qué perder nuestro tiempo si el Ministerio está haciendo lo mismo? Sé que quieres usar esta captura para traer a Voldemort y capturarlo pero podríamos convencer al Ministerio de hacer lo mismo."

"Alastor, la Orden debe capturarlo."Dijo Dumbledore.

"Pero ¿Por qué?"preguntó Moody.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miró los ojos irregulares del Auror.

"Porque el Príncipe Oscuro fue quien torturó y asesinó a Frank y Alice Longbottom."

Y por tercera vez esa noche, la habitación se sumió en un silencio total.

"Fue él quien prendió fuego a la casa con ellos dentro. Las llamas los mataron lentamente...así fueron quemados vivos." Dumbledore se detuvo, incapaz de continuar.

A este punto la tensión en la habitación se había tornado sofocante. En ese momento todos habían olvidado a Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos. Querían al Príncipe Oscuro, querían hacerle pagar por el aberrante crimen que había cometido contra los Longbottom.

Frank y Alice fueron Aurores y miembros de la Orden. Sus muertes fueron un golpe muy fuerte para la organización. Tomó cuarenta horas extinguir el fuego que había cobrado las vidas de los Longbottom, reduciéndolos a cenizas.

Su asesinato, tan cruel y a destiempo con la guerra, había afectado a cada miembro de la Orden y ahora sabían quién era el directo responsable, harían lo que fuera por hacer justicia.

Lily reprimió un sollozo que amenazaba por derrumbarla y agarró con fuerza la mano de su esposo. Frank y Alice habían sido buenos amigos suyos. Eran buenas personas y no merecían sufrir tan terrible destino.

"No sugiero que capturemos al Príncipe Oscuro buscando venganza." Dijo Dumbledore, leyendo la expresión en los rostros de los miembros. "La Orden perdió a dos personas muy valiosas y de buen corazón. Y la Orden debería ser quien les haga justicia capturando a su asesino."

Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Preguntó Sturgis.

"Necesitamos un plan a prueba de errores." Dijo Remus. "No podemos fallar en esto."

La siguiente media hora se dedicó a repasar y descartar diversas estrategias. Entonces Sirius se levantó y dirigió a Dumbledore.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo." dijo con los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración.

"Ya era hora" Murmuró Snape.

Sirius lo miró con desprecio pero decidió ignorarlo en favor del Director.

"¿Dijo que Voldemort envía al Príncipe Oscuro cuando alguno de sus Mortífagos lo desafía cierto?" exclamo"Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que lo enviaría a salvar a uno también?


	9. Un Plan Mejor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Ya era entrando el mes de agosto y los días se volvían más fríos. Harry estiró las mangas de su túnica para que le cubrieran las manos mientras caminaba por los terrenos de la mansión. Hasta ahora, no estaba teniendo un buen día. Se había levantado con un terrible dolor de cabeza gracias a unos Mortífagos que habían llevado malas noticias a su padre. Había dedicado la mayor parte de su mañana buscando a Bella solo para enterarse que había salido a una misión.

"¡Típico!" Murmuró entre dientes.

La máscara plateada estaba a buen resguardo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. No la necesitaba, ya que la mayoría de los Mortífagos habían salido por órdenes de su padre después que escuchara esas malas noticias que le despertaron.

Harry caminaba a paso seguro en dirección a su sala de entrenamiento. Estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer así que la manera más productiva de ocupar su tiempo sería entrenando. Aún estaba a medio camino cuando escuchó un sonido; las hojas en el suelo se aplastaban como si alguien o algo estuviera deslizándose sobre ellas. Y Harry sabía lo que era. Volteó lentamente para observar a la inmensa serpiente acercándose hacia él.

"Nagini". Siseó en parsel.

"Joven Amo." Le respondió ésta.

Harry se acercó al inmenso reptil que se había detenido a pocos metros. Nagini alzó su enorme cabeza para mirar a su joven amo a los ojos. Harry estiró un brazo para acariciar sus suaves escamas. Realmente la apreciaba mucho, casi tanto como el mismo Lord Voldemort. Su padre le había prometido que cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad le conseguiría una serpiente similar. Un par de semanas atrás había cumplido dieciséis años pero, como era costumbre, no fue celebrado. El único cumpleaños suyo que ameritaba una celebración sería su mayoría de edad, cuando cumpliera diecisiete años.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Normalmente no sales a ningún lado antes del ocaso." Preguntó Harry en parsel.

"Me dio hambre así que salí a buscarme un pequeño... ¡bocadillo!" Siseó ella.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto, sabía que un pequeño bocadillo para Nagini era uno muy grande para los estándares normales. Nagini era la responsable de la desaparición de muchos de los animales de granja de los alrededores. Caballos, vacas, ovejas, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Incluso algunas veces había conseguido humanos, pero Harry prefería no pensar en eso.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en su cicatriz. Inconscientemente, se llevó los dedos a la frente y frotó la vieja herida para tratar de aliviar la quemazón insoportable. Su visión se tornó borrosa por el dolor. Parpadeó varias veces para disipar los puntos blancos y volteó hacia la mansión.

"Me preguntó qué habrá sucedido." Murmuró para sí mismo.

Siseó una despedida a Nagini y se encaminó de regreso a la mansión. El dolor había desaparecido tan rápido como se había presentado. Aún quedaba una desagradable sensación, pero Harry se había acostumbrado a ella ya que normalmente a Voldemort le tomaba un tiempo calmarse por completo.

Harry no se detuvo hasta aproximarse a las grandes puertas que separaban las habitaciones privadas de su padre. Golpeó una vez e ingresó en la habitación. Vio a su padre sentado en la gran silla central con el rostro vuelto hacia el suelo en estado de concentración. Sin alzar la mirada, hizo un gesto hacia Harry para que se acercara.

"Ha habido una situación" Dijo Voldemort en voz baja. "Acabo de recibir una señal de peligro."

"¿De quién?" Preguntó Harry.

Voldemort alzó la mirada hacia su hijo.

"Bella."

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su corazón se detuvo un instante y sintió una oleada de pánico recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

"¿De dónde vino la señal?" Preguntó finalmente.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

"Eso no importa. Ella ya no debe estar ahí." Voldemort miró a Harry, sus ojos rojos delatando la furia que sentía ante la idea de perder a sus seguidores. "Tendremos que esperar a ver dónde la llevarán acompañada por los demás. No sé si alguno de los Mortífagos logró escapar en el momento del arresto." Se frotó el puente de la nariz y soltó un suspiro. No tenía idea de a dónde se llevarían a sus hombres. El Ministerio podría encerrar a los Mortífagos en cualquier prisión de Gran Bretaña. Tal vez incluso los apresarían en el mismísimo Ministerio. "Una vez que averigüemos donde los tienen podremos ingeniarnos para rescatarlos."

"Pero ¿Y si a ella no la encarcelan?" Preguntó Harry. Sabía que el Ministerio había anunciado la misma sentencia para Bellatrix que para Voldemort; el beso del Dementor.

Voldemort apartó la mirada, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Entonces no haremos nada." Fue su sentencia cortante. Se volvió hacia Harry justo para notar su expresión de sorpresa. "Bella conocía los riesgos." Dijo Voldemort lentamente. "Los aceptó al tomar la Marca Tenebrosa. Entendía que era un precio que quizá tendría que pagar por unirse a mí. Bella aceptará su destino."

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron de ira.

"Bueno, ¡pues yo no lo acepto!"

"Harry..."

"No voy a perderla." Sentenció Harry. "Una gran cantidad de tus hombres fueron con ella en esa misión. Si te quedas sin hacer nada los perderás a todos." En realidad no le importaban el resto de los Mortífagos, solo Bella.

"Puedo conseguir más Mortífagos..." dijo Voldemort.

"¿Y qué hay de Bella?" Interrumpió Harry.

Voldemort guardó silencio. Bellatrix era una bruja talentosa, valiente y leal. No encontraría reemplazo para ella y lo sabía.

"Es una pérdida que no deseo..." Empezó a decir Voldemort.

"Entonces no lo permitas." Volvió a interrumpir Harry. "Dime de dónde vino la señal de peligro. Tal vez aun siga allí. Puedo llegar hasta ella y traerla de vuelta."

Voldemort miró fijo a su hijo.

"No puedo arriesgarte." Dijo. "Habrá demasiados Aurores ahí. No puedes pelear contra todos." Voldemort sabía que Harry era buen luchador, pero si le superaban en número sin duda sería vencido.

"Entonces no pelearé contra ellos." Aseguró Harry. "Simplemente llegaré hasta ella y me iré."

Voldemort sonrió, entretenido por la estrategia infantil de su hijo.

"No habrá nada simple en lo que quieres hacer."

Harry se irguió.

"Dime dónde, padre." Presionó.

Voldemort pareció dudar un instante. No quería perder a Bella, pero tampoco deseaba arriesgar a su hijo. Sin embargo, podía darse cuenta que Harry no se daría por vencido. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Se acercó al joven, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y miró fijamente en los iris color esmeralda de sus ojos. Harry aceptó ansioso la conexión por Legemerancia que le permitiría obtener toda la información que necesitaba para rescatar a Bella. Cuando la conexión terminó, el joven bajó la mirada y se volvió hacia su padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, padre" Dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

"Harry."Lo llamó Voldemort cuando ya se iba.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta.

"Ve por Bella y regresa de inmediato. No pierdas tiempo en nadie más."

"Si padre." Harry esbozó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

Harry apareció frente de un edificio viejo. Parecía una zona industrial abandonada, lo que antes seguramente fuese una fábrica de acero ahora estaba en ruinas. El joven mago escaneó rápidamente sus alrededores. Por todas partes había evidencias de batalla. Ahí mismo, en la entrada, podía identificar un cuerpo cubierto en sangre.

Avanzó hacia el edificio con el rostro cubierto por la máscara plateada. Entró con sigilo, aunque parecía que la construcción estaba vacía podía oír voces a la distancia. Gritos provenientes seguro de los pisos superiores del edificio deteriorado. Se mantuvo en las sombras y sigilosamente se dirigió a las escaleras. Al llegar al primer piso se dio cuenta que, en efecto, la batalla aún estaba en su apogeo. Había cuerpos repartidos por todo el lugar. La mayoría pertenecían a Mortífagos enmascarados. Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Atravesó la habitación con rapidez y se ocultó cerca de los escombros de una pared. Sus ojos esmeraldas escudriñaron el suelo en busca de Bella.

Por fin la encontró, tendida en un rincón. Su túnica estaba destrozada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Al verla, Harry sintió como la ira invadía su cuerpo. Temblaba por la rabia contenida. Se alzó silenciosamente y se acercó al cuerpo caído con toda la cautela posible.

Llegó rápidamente a su lado y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo apoyando gentilmente dos dedos sobre su cuello.

"Por favor, no estés muerta." Susurró para sí. Sintió un pulso y suspiró aliviado. "¡Bella!" susurró.

Bella abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

"¡Hola guapo!"

Harry se apartó bruscamente del cuerpo. El rostro era el de Bella, pero la voz era la de un hombre, una voz que reconocía. Bella se levantó y sonrió al ver su expresión de sorpresa. Harry se levantó rápidamente y apuntó a la "falsa" Bella con su varita. Y fue entonces cuando notó que las voces que gritaban se habían silenciado y que se encontraba rodeado por los cuerpos que antes yacían desparramados por el suelo.

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en el salón con Nagini a sus pies. Su mente estaba pensando en Harry y no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza. No podía comprender cómo el Ministerio se las había arreglado para capturar a sus Mortífagos. Para empezar, la señal de peligro había provenido de un lugar diferente a donde iba a ser el ataque. Pero Voldemort sabía que podían haber miles de explicaciones diferentes. Tal vez Bella intentó desaparecerse y terminó en otro lugar donde fue emboscada.

El Señor Oscuro alzó la vista cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, el sonido retumbando por todo el salón. Hizo un gesto con su mano, los portales se abrieron de par en par y dejaron paso a Bella que guiaba una pequeña partida de Mortífagos. Todos portaban expresiones victoriosas y sonrisas de satisfacción. Ninguno parecía herido. Mientras se arrodillaban frente a él, sus ojos se clavaron en su única Mortífaga.

"Amo, el ataque fue todo un éxito." Dijo Bella sonriendo.

A Voldemort solo le tomó un instante conectar los puntos.

"¡No!" Rugió, y sus ojos carmesí se entrecerraron por la ira. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"

En un parpadeo, Voldemort se puso de pie y se acercó a la mujer de pelo negro.

"¿Amo?" Bella se estremeció de miedo cuando el Señor Oscuro se apareció frente a ella.

Voldemort aferró a Bella por los hombros clavándole los dedos en sus brazos, pero Bella estaba demasiado asustada para emitir sonido alguno.

"¡Tráelo de vuelta! ¡Tráelo de vuelta ahora mismo!"

Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. No sabía qué quería decir su amo. ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo? Pero aun en su estado petrificado pudo detectar la urgencia en el tono de Voldemort y eso la aterraba más que nada. Su corazón le dijo que hablaba de Harry y sintió un desagradable retorcijón en el estómago al imaginarle en peligro.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort hirvieron de furia al encontrarse con los de Bella para transmitirle la información tan rápidamente como pudo. Le mostró la conversación que tuvo con Harry sobre la señal de peligro y le pasó la dirección de donde había provenido. De donde inconscientemente había enviado a Harry a una trampa.

Cuando Voldemort dejó su mente, Bella quedó congelada por la sorpresa. No dijo palabra alguna pero volteó e hizo una seña a los Mortífagos que estaban en el salón para que la siguieran y se apresuró a la salida.

El Señor Oscuro quedó solo en el centro del salón tratando con toda su energía de contener su furia. Si Harry necesitaba toda su concentración, era ahora.

* * *

Harry miró a su alrededor, al menos diez Aurores lo rodeaban y tenían sus varitas sobre él. Los observó mientras se despojaban de sus máscaras y túnicas de Mortífago y revelaban su uniforme del Ministerio. Harry se dio cuenta que se había dejado engañar por los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. La "falsa" Bella lanzó una carcajada estruendosa haciendo que su atención se volviera hacia ella.

Sintió entonces que su cuerpo no podía contener su ira. Frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo y rostro de Bella se transformaron en un hombre alto de pelo negro. Sirius Black. Harry solo pudo mirar con odio cómo el famoso Auror apartaba los mechones de sus ojos y esbozaba otra gran sonrisa.

"Bien, Príncipe, fue educado de tu parte hacer acto de presencia. Creí que iba a tener que vestirme como mi querida prima por el resto del día." Sacó su varita y la apuntó directo al pecho de Harry. "Ahora sé un buen chico, arroja tu varita y pon las manos donde pueda verlas."

Harry le ignoró y dio un giro para mostrar que estaba al tanto de todos los Auror que lo rodeaban.

James observó mientras el joven enmascarado analizaba sus alrededores. Los ojos verdes se encontraron sobre suyos y una vez más sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. No podía verlos en detalle por la forma de la máscara, pero había algo tan familiar en ellos que eran lo único en lo que podía concentrarse.

Harry terminó de mirar a los Aurores y se volvió hacia Sirius.

"Once contra uno." Murmuró. "Nunca creí que te atrevieras a algo así." Se mofó de Sirius.

Observó complacido cómo sus rostros enrojecían y sus varitas temblaban un poco. Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Lentamente estaba movilizando la segunda varita que llevaba escondida en el brazo. Iba a necesitarla.

"Arroja tu varita." Ordenó otro Auror pero Harry lo ignoró. Mantuvo su atención en Sirius.

"¿Vas a explicarme cómo lo hiciste?" Preguntó Harry para ganar tiempo mientras con magia guiaba su segunda varita hasta su mano.

"¿Cómo hice qué?" Preguntó Sirius.

"¿Cómo falsificaste la señal de peligro de Bella?" Siseó Harry, sus palabras deslizándose entre dientes.

"Ah eso" Sirius rió. "Fue bastante simple en realidad, en especial teniendo esto."Dijo alzando un pequeño anillo.

Harry lo observó en detalle y comprobó que era el anillo que pertenecía a Bella. No había equivocación posible. El anillo tenía el escudo de armas de la familia Black. Bella lo recibió de su familia.

Harry trato de entender qué pudo haber sucedido. Él sabía que una señal de peligro no era muy precisa. Ya que era una señal de peligro, la persona que la mandaba no tenía tiempo para dar muchos detalles. Normalmente todo lo que podía enviar era el lugar y el motivo. La señal de peligro llevaba consigo la identidad de la persona engravada en su varita o en algún artefacto con una marca distintiva, como un escudo de armas familiar. Ya que la varita de Bella estaba alterada para no poder ser reconocida por el Ministerio, como las de todos los Mortífagos, su anillo servía para identificar quién mandaba la señal. Su padre no podría haber predicho que Sirius tendría el anillo ni que lo usaría, así que había asumido que la señal de peligro provenía de Bella.

"Robaste su anillo." Dijo Harry con desdén. "¿Acaso puedes caer más bajo, Black?"

"En realidad, ¡No me robé nada! Este anillo me pertenece. Como su primo, yo recibí un anillo también. Solo que hasta ahora no le había encontrado ningún uso." Dijo Sirius atento al adolescente frente a él.

"¿Y la poción multijugos?" Preguntó Harry.

"Por casualidad me quedaba algo. Me complace haberla aguardado de la última vez que fingí ser ella, aunque esa vez no funcionó tan bien como esta." Sirius dio un par de pasos hacia Harry. "Ahora que se han resuelto todas tus dudas, yo creo que deberíamos ir directamente al arresto ¿Tú no?"

Harry no respondió, y al no hacerlo Kingsley se acercó más.

"No intentes algo estúpido. Sabes que no puedes contra nosotros." dijo Kingsley.

Harry volteó para mirarlo justo cuando su mano se cerraba en torno de su segunda varita. El joven sonrió detrás de la máscara.

"¿No puedo?" se mofó.

En un movimiento preciso, Harry pateó a Kinglesy en el pecho enviándolo hacia atrás. Un escudo azul estalló a su alrededor justo para detener un torrente de maldiciones provenientes de los Aurores que le rodeaban. Mientras corrían a su encuentro y aprovechando que por el momento no le atacaban, Harry sacó su segunda varita.

Valiendo de su oportunidad, Harry bajó su escudo y apuntó al suelo con ambas varitas.

"¡Momentum Expur!"

El suelo tembló como si de un terremoto se tratase. Los Aurores no se lo esperaban y la mayoría cayeron al suelo. James, Kinglsey y Sirius fueron los únicos que lograron permanecer en pie. Aunque el movimiento impedía que pudieran apuntar al muchacho. El Príncipe Oscuro mantuvo una de sus varitas en el suelo enviando ondas de energía para mantenerlo en movimiento y con la segunda marcó un círculo perfecto a su alrededor. Los Aurores observaron pasmados al ver como el hechizo de su segunda varita cortaba a través del piso y el Príncipe Oscuro desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Había cortado un agujero en el suelo y había logrado llegar al segundo piso en tan solo tres segundos.

El suelo dejó de temblar en cuanto el Príncipe Oscuro se fue. Los once Aurores se miraron sorprendidos antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. James fue el primero en saltar por el agujero recién hecho.

"¿Cómo demonios consiguió lanzar don hechizos a la vez? ¡Eso es imposible!" pensó James mientras caía al siguiente piso.

Aterrizó con fuerza e inmediatamente ubicó al joven que huía en dirección a la puerta.

"¡Stupefy!" La maldición voló hacia el joven enmascarado pero éste se apartó en el último momento.

Pronto se le unieron el resto de sus compañeros Aurores y juntos empezaron a lanzar maldiciones.

Harry se arrojó detrás de una pared colapsada para refugiarse. Se apoyó contra ella y sacó sus estrellas ninja. Rápidamente volvió a guardar sus varitas en su brazo y pierna, preparó dos estrellas y se acercó al borde de la pared. Se levantó por solo un instante para quedar a la vista de los Aurores. Enseguida fue obligado a volver a esconderse cuando un torrente de maldiciones rojas y amarillas llegaron volando en su dirección. Fue solo por un momento, pero Harry logró identificar la ubicación exacta de los dos Aurores más cercanos. Respiró profundo y salió por completo de su escondite arrojando las estrellas a ambos contrincantes. Las cuchillas acertaron en sus desprevenidos objetivos y los hombres cayeron al suelo con las estrellas profundamente clavadas en el pecho. Harry apenas logró ponerse a cubierto para evitar una nueva tanda de maldiciones. Esta vez se dio cuenta que, entre los hechizos aturdidores y de desarme, había conseguido esquivar dos haces de luz verde. Estaban lanzándole la maldición asesina.

Mientras volvía a esconderse detrás de su destartalado refugio oyó una voz que gritaba.

"¡No! ¡Lo necesitamos con vida! Atúrdanlo solamente ¡NO LO MATEN!"

Harry reconoció la voz de James Potter.

Entonces escuchó pasos acercándose y supo que no podría esconderse por más tiempo. La pared estaba a punto de desmantelarse. Harry estudió rápidamente sus alrededores buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle. A su izquierda había una puerta que llevaba a otra sección del edificio. La puerta colgaba de sus goznes y había muchos pedazos de vidrio a su alrededor. Al notarlos sonrió para sus adentros.

Harry se recompuso y volvió a enarbolar sus dos varitas. Podía escuchar que los Aurores se acercaban.

"¡Te superamos en número!" Advirtió Kingsley. "Déjate de juegos y ríndete pacíficamente. Prometemos no hacerte daño." Intentó razonar con el adolescente.

Harry rió antes de responder.

"Ustedes son los que  _juegan_. Voy a mostrarles cómo ganar."

Dicho esto, Harry se lanzó al otro lado de la habitación lanzando maldiciones a los tres Auror que tenía más cerca. James y Sirius observaron cómo utilizaba ambas varitas con igual facilidad. Su puntería fue certera y los tres Auror cayeron inconscientes. Harry siguió corriendo. Podía escuchar los pasos acelerados siguiéndole y las maldiciones zumbando a su alrededor, rozándolo apenas. Harry se movió hacia la derecha justo a tiempo para esquivar un hechizo aturdidor. Luego se lanzó bruscamente hacia la izquierda para evitar otra. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta y el vidrio partido.

"¡Accio pedazos de vidrio!" Gritó Harry aun en movimiento.

Los fragmentos salieron volando directo hacia Harry. Justo antes de que le alcanzaran, Harry se arrojó al suelo y cayó rodando en dirección a la salida. Los pedazos de vidrio volaron justo contra los tres Auror que le seguían.

Harry oyó los gritos de dolor y cómo los tres Aurores caían pesadamente al suelo. Inmediatamente volvió a ponerse de pie y corrió a la siguiente habitación. Apenas sí notó donde estaba. Vio unas escaleras metálicas y corrió hacia ellas. Aún quedaban tres Aurores y los que estaban heridos todavía podían presentar un problema. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Terminó de nuevo en el primer piso, donde encontró a Sirius fingiendo ser Bella. Allí encontró una escalera idéntica y corrió hacia ella. Empezó a subir y cuando estaba cerca del final sintió que una mano aferraba su tobillo haciéndole caer sobre las escaleras. La caída hizo que perdiera una de sus varitas entre los escalones. Harry miró hacia abajo y vio que era Kingsley quien lo tenía sujeto del pie y lo arrastraba hacia abajo. Se giró tanto como pudo para alzar su otro pie y pateó al Auror en el rostro tan fuerte como pudo. Repitió la acción una y otra vez hasta que notó que Kingsley liberaba su tobillo. Harry escapó del agarre y llegó al final de las escaleras. El Auror cayó hacia atrás, su nariz rota sangrando profusamente.

Harry atravesó una puerta y se encontró en, lo que debía ser, la parte de atrás del edificio. Al parecer hace un tiempo habían querido renovar la fábrica. Podía ver los viejos andamios y agujeros en el piso donde se habían levantado las tablas de madera. Harry miró hacia atrás al sentir pasos subiendo las escaleras que acababa de abandonar. Sabía que su mejor oportunidad para escapar era en la planta baja, pero los Auror no le habrían dejado salir vivo del edificio. Su plan era llegar al techo y desde allí podría saltar al techo del edificio de al lado.

Mientras corría hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras oyó gritos provenientes de afuera. Harry espió por un agujero de la pared y vio a diez Mortífagos enmascarados aproximándose. Al ver a los hombres de su padre entrando en el edificio con sus varitas preparadas y listos para luchar no pudo suprimir una sonrisa de alivio. Los Mortífagos habían llegado, ahora tenía algo de apoyo. Cambio de planes, tenía que encontrar un medio seguro para bajar.

Se apartó del agujero de la pared cuando un rayo de luz roja casi lo alcanza. Sorprendido, Harry volteó para ver a Sirius apuntándole con su varita.

"Ya no tienes a dónde ir chico." Sirius sonreía. "Solo deja tu varita." Ordenó.

Por toda respuesta, Harry aferró con más fuerza su arma y terminó de alejarse de la pared por la que había estado espiando. Antes que Sirius pudiera decir algo más, Harry se adelantó y acertó una patada en su pecho enviándolo al otro lado del edificio. El Auror cayó con un gruñido de dolor sintiendo cómo las tablas sueltas del piso vibraban bajo su peso.

Sirius se puso de pie mientras Harry se le acercaba. El Auror trató de atrapar al joven pero éste le tomó por sorpresa con un puñetazo certero en el rostro. Harry giró para volver a patear a Sirius en el pecho pero esta vez este logró atajar su pie y retorcerlo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. En un arranque de furia, Sirius pateó al chico caído e hizo contacto con sus costillas y Harry lanzó un grito de dolor. Al oírlo el Auror sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. Se sentía extrañamente culpable por lastimarlo. Y llegando al caso estaba luchando y lastimando a un muchacho de dieciséis años. En todo sentido. El hijo del Señor Oscuro seguía siendo solo un chico. En su momento de duda, Harry se puso de pie de un salto.

"¡Pagarás por eso, Black!" escupió el joven.

Se movió a una velocidad impresionante y volvió a arrojar a Sirius al suelo. Harry se irguió sobre el Auror y alineó su varita entre sus ojos. Pero antes que pudiera decir una sola palabra sintió un agudo dolor en las costillas. Tastabilló hacia atrás y se llevó una mano al costado y al apartarla vio que estaba empapada en sangre. Le habían alcanzado con una maldición cortante. Ignorando el dolor, Harry se dio vuelta para ver quién lo había atacado.

James estaba de pie cerca de las escaleras y lo apuntaba con su varita. Harry suspiró.

"¿Acaso nunca aprendes la lección, Potter? ¡Mantente alejado de las cosas que no puedes manejar!"

"Hay hábitos que no mueren tan fácilmente" Respondió James sin atreverse a distraer su atención del joven.

"Evidentemente tu tampoco." Dijo Harry y, rápido como una flecha, lanzó otra estrella ninja.

James apenas sí logró apartarse de su trayectoria aunque sí logró abrirle una herida en el brazo al pasar. Harry vio como el líquido carmesí teñía su túnica azul y la imagen hizo que contuviera el aliento por un instante. El joven apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a apuntar al Auror. Pero, antes que pudiera atacar, tres rayos de luz aparecieron volando en su dirección.

Harry fue despedido por los aires y aterrizó en al suelo a varios metros. Jadeó de dolor cuando sus costillas magulladas impactaron contra el suelo y su cabeza dio vueltas. Harry respiró con dificultad un par de veces y volteó para ver a los tres Auror de pie apuntándolo con sus varitas. El joven maldijo para sus adentros.

Sirius, Moody y Kingsley estaban allí. James se acercó para unirse a ellos, preparado para maldecirlo hasta el otro mundo si tenía que hacerlo. Harry se puso de pie cautelosamente y volteó para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

"Bien, ¡hagan su mejor intento!" Dijo en un tono suave y peligroso mientras se preparaba para levantar su escudo.

Su escudo apareció con un estallido y reflejó fácilmente los cuatro hechizos que le habían lanzado. Harry rió al ver las expresiones de asombro en los rostros de los Auror. El escudo que había conjurado le cubría por completo. Estaba de pie dentro de una burbuja azul y brillante. Ningún hechizo podría alcanzarle allí. Harry lo dejó caer momentáneamente para lanzar dos "incendio" a los Aurores. Lo que sucedió después, nadie lo esperaba.

Las maldiciones de Harry salieron disparadas hacia Sirius y Moody quienes las reflejaron con sus escudos. Los cuatro Auror se volvieron hacia el joven y, viendo que su escudo ya no era impedimento, los cuatro atacaron a la vez. Tomado con la guardia baja, Harry fue alcanzado por la intensidad de los cuatro hechizos combinados. Tanto poder volvió a enviarlo por los aires. El joven golpeó contra la pared y aterrizó sobre unas tablas sueltas en el suelo. Cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con la madera, las placas se deslizaron y terminaron por romperse. Los Auror se quedaron mirando con horror cómo el chico caía hasta el siguiente piso que casualmente tampoco resistió. Harry terminó desplomándose contra el piso de concreto de la planta baja.

Los cuatro Auror se quedaron inmóviles, totalmente aterrados al contemplar lo que acababan de hacer. James fue el primero en despabilarse y salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, rogando no haber asesinado a un joven de dieciséis años.

Acababa de bajar los últimos escalones cuando descubrió a los recién llegados. Al ver a un grupo de magos en túnicas rojo oscuro luchando contra los Mortífagos no pudo evitar detenerse, totalmente sorprendido.

"¿Qué demonios?" murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados por la confusión. "¿Qué hace el Escuadrón Especial aquí?"

"Yo los llamé."

James volteó para encontrarse con Moody de pie frente a Sirius y Kingsley.

"¿Tú?" preguntó James. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Necesitábamos refuerzos!" Gruñó Moody. "Llegó un grupo de Mortífagos y ¡sólo quedábamos cuatro de nosotros!. Mandé una señal de peligro y ellos la detectaron antes que los Auror del Ministerio."

James no fue capaz de encontrar la paciencia para decirle nada. Furioso, se apartó del Auror y se internó en la pelea. Rápidamente detectó a tres de los hombres de túnicas rojas arrodillados en el suelo excavando entre los escombros para descubrir al joven enmascarado.

"¡Oh no!" James corrió hacia ellos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el chico no estuviera muerto.

Un grito agudo atrajo su atención y volteó al identificar a un Mortífago de pelo oscuro que corría hacia los magos del Escuadrón que en esos momentos trataban de sacar el cuerpo de los escombros.

"¿¡Qué es lo que han hecho!?" Gritó la mujer furiosa arrojándose sobre ellos.

James, Kinglsey, Sirius y Moody corrieron para interponerse entre ella y los magos del Escuadrón. Después de todo ya sabían de quién se trataba, Voldemort solo tenía un Mortífago mujer.

"¡Bella!" Gritó Sirius pero la mujer no estaba concentrada en él. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de despedazar a los Auror para poder acercarse a los magos del Escuadrón y salvar a su Príncipe Oscuro.

Dos Mortífagos enmascarados se le unieron en su esfuerzo por matar a los Auror. James, Sirius, Moody y Kinglsey les salieron al encuentro, manteniéndolos al margen.

James luchaba distraído. Su atención se desviaba continuamente a los magos del Escuadrón que habían conseguido sacar al Príncipe Oscuro de los escombros y lo apoyaron sobre el suelo de cemento. James notó que aun llevaba puesta la máscara plateada pero su túnica estaba cubierta de sangre. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Vio como uno de los magos apoyaba dos dedos en el cuello del joven, buscando un pulso. Cuando apartó los dedos hizo un gesto afirmativo a los otros dos magos.

"Está vivo."

Al oír esas palabras, James se sintió sumamente aliviado.

El mismo mago del Escuadrón tomó firmemente el brazo del chico y con su otra mano extrajo una pequeña esfera negra de su bolsillo. Activó la esfera y en un instante él y el joven inconsciente desaparecieron.

James sintió una oleada de furia. Los magos del Escuadrón se habían llevado al Príncipe Oscuro. La Orden había preparado el plan y había armado la trampa pero el Escuadrón Especial fue quien lo capturó al final. Sabía que los magos del Escuadrón llevaban a los criminales a un único lugar para que esperaran su juicio y su condena. Se habían llevado al Príncipe Oscuro a Nurmengard, la prisión de máxima seguridad


	10. Nurmengard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Dumbledore escuchó decepcionado a los miembros de su Orden explicar cómo su plan había sido arruinado cuando los magos del Escuadrón Especial aparecieron y se llevaron al Príncipe Oscuro.

"¡Todo fue culpa de Moody!" Se quejó Sirius."Él llamó al Escuadrón Especial."

"¡Yo no llamé al Escuadrón Especial!" Respondió Moody. "¡Yo mandé una señal de peligro y ellos la encontraron en vez de los Aurores!"

"Debiste mandar la señal aquí, al cuartel general." Dijo James que estaba bastante molesto. "La Orden hubiera mandado refuerzos."

"¿Y qué sucedía si no había nadie en el cuartel general para recibir la señal?" Contrarrestó Moody en voz baja y gruñona. "No siempre hay alguien en el cuartel. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer entonces? ¡Yo seguí el protocolo! Vi que nos superaban en número y pedí refuerzos. ¡No hice nada malo!"

"¿Nada malo?"rugió James."¡Entregaste el chico al Ministerio! Ahora no tenemos nada de control sobre lo que le suceda. ¡Fudge probablemente hará que ejecuten al muchacho de inmediato!"

Mientras decía esas palabras, James sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho. No comprendía por qué el solo pensar en los Dementores atacando al joven le resultaba perturbarte. Pero ignoró la sensación concluyendo que a cualquier persona normal le provocaría ansiedad pensar en un niño destruido de una manera tan cruel.

"Él no hará eso." lo aplacó Kinglsey. "El Ministro tiene que darle un juicio antes de poder dictar una sentencia."

"Sí, pero no creo que el Ministro haga algo así." Dijo Remus. "Él querrá información, cualquier dato sobre el Innombrable. Cuando obtenga lo que necesite o si el chico no coopera, Fudge va a destruirlo. Querrá que el Mundo Mágico sepa que él tiene todo bajo control, que él puede marcar la diferencia como Ministro de Magia. Matar al Príncipe Oscuro le dará más popularidad que nunca y mejorará como nada más su perfil político."

James sabía que Remus estaba en lo cierto. Fudge haría lo que fuera para conseguir la aprobación pública ya que tan pocos le tenían fe.

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer." Dijo James con desesperación. "¿Dumbledore?". volteó hacia el anciano esperanzado.

Dumbledore emitió un suspiro y alzó su rostro de entre sus manos.

"Tenía esperanzas de que la Orden capturara al Príncipe Oscuro." Dijo Ignorando cómo Moody se removió incómodo en su asiento. "Realmente creí que, a través de ese chico, tendríamos una oportunidad de acercarnos a Voldemort. Desafortunadamente, hemos fallado." Alzó la mirada hacia James. "Me temo que si el Ministerio tiene al Príncipe Oscuro no hay nada que podamos hacer. Teme tanto a Voldemort que no estará dispuesto a tenderle una trampa. Va a destruir al joven con la esperanza de ganarse el favor de la gente."

James sintió que se le detenía el corazón.

"Quiere decir que es como si ya estuviera muerto." Dijo Sirius refiriéndose al Príncipe Oscuro.

"¡Bien!" Gruñó Moody."Un enemigo menos para nosotros."

James se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, no podría quedarse otro minuto sentado. Abandono la pequeña sala de estar y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya que solo estaban teniendo un debate informal, no sintió que irse estuviera mal.

"¿James? Cornamenta, ¡espera!" Sirius le siguió. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó al ver a su amigo tan molesto.

"¡No lo sé!" Aulló James furioso. "¡No sé que es, pero algo no se  _siente_  bien!"

Sirius creyó entender a qué se refería.

"¿Te refieres al Príncipe Oscuro recibiendo el Beso?" Preguntó. "Lo sé, se siente extraño siendo él solo un chico y todo eso."

James se pasó una mano por el pelo, era un hábito nervioso que había desarrollado con los años.

"¡Esto apesta!" Siseó. "Nosotros hicimos todos los planes, preparamos la trampa, arriesgamos nuestras vidas ¡y ni siquiera pudimos verlo!"

Sirius le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

"¿Verlo?" Preguntó.

"Ya sabes, verlo." Repitió James. "Saber cómo luce."

"¿Por qué te interesa?" Preguntó Sirius con una media sonrisa y arqueando una ceja.

James quedó en silencio un momento y se volvió hacia Sirius.

"¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo es?" Preguntó. "¿Por ver qué hay debajo de la máscara?, ¿Por saber cómo luce?"

Sirius solo se encogió de hombros.

"En realidad no." Respondió. "No me molesta para nada. Es el hijo de Voldemort, claro que se parecerá a él." Dijo restándole importancia.

James no dijo nada pero apartó la mirada, su mente aun haciéndose al hecho de que no pudo ver al muchacho. Ni siquiera hablar con él o verlo sin la máscara.

"Desearía que lo hubiéramos capturado." Dijo con un gran suspiro.

"Lo sé," dijo Sirius. "Solo piensa. Si lo tuviéramos, en este momento lo estaríamos interrogando."

James miró a Sirius y su corazón volvió a estrujársele dolorosamente. Las palabras de su amigo le hicieron pensar en lo que ese chico debía estar pasando en Nurmengard.

* * *

Mientras recobraba la conciencia pudo escuchar el sonido distante de dos metales al chocarse. Abrió los ojos pero no pudo enfocarlos en seguida. Todo estaba borroso. Podía escuchar voces desconocidas que hablaban en voz baja. Le tomó un par de minutos despertar por completo y despejar la bruma de su mente. Pero, cuando lo hizo, casi volvió a quedar inconsciente. El dolor era casi insoportable. Era tan extremo que Harry ni siquiera podía identificar su procedencia. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en agonía y hasta respirar resultaba imposible por el dolor en sus costados. Ni siquiera podía llenar de aire sus pulmones.

"¿Ya estás entre los vivos? Eso fue rápido." Dijo una voz con penetrante acento galés.

Un rostro sonriente apareció sobre él. Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta que estaba tendido sobre una cama. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejar su visión y poder identificar en dónde se encontraba. Al hacerlo, el hombre de mediana edad volvió a sonreír.

"Estás en Nurmengard." El hombre de pelo castaño respondió la pregunta que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Harry. "Yo soy el Sanador Bennet, el sanador de la prisión. Es mi trabajo repararte para que puedas esperar tu juicio."

Al notar que a Harry le costaba cada respiración, el sanador colocó una mano sobre su estómago para calcular la extensión de daño, interno y externo. Instintivamente, Harry movió su brazo y aferró la muñeca del hombre.

El sanador lo miró sorprendido pero recobró la compostura rápidamente.

"Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño." Dijo liberándose del agarre.

Harry soltó una risa irónica pero el sonido se perdió en un gruñido de dolor cuando el sanador presionó sobre su estómago.

"Esa fue una fea caída la que tuviste." Dijo el sanador para hacer conversación. "Te has quebrado la pierna en dos lugares diferentes y tienes cinco costillas rotas." Negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos tanteaban los huesos rotos y Harry gruñía en agonía."Tienes suerte de estar con vida." Miró a Harry una vez más y añadió. "Tal vez suerte no sea la palabra correcta."

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar el dolor para analizar su situación.

Lo habían capturado.

No podía creer que lo hubieran capturado. Se reprendió mentalmente por dejar caer su escudo y permitir que esos cuatro Aurores lo atacaran. Lo último que recordaba era caer dos pisos y chocar contra el suelo de concreto. No era de extrañar que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y suspiró aliviado para sus adentros al notar que su visión volvía a aclararse. Rápidamente analizó la habitación, las paredes grises y la ausencia de ventanas no lo hicieron sentir mejor. Volvió a escuchar el sonido metálico y giró el rostro en su dirección. Vio un hombre de ojos azules y pelo rubio muy corto sentado cerca. Tenía una bandeja de metal sobre un carro en frente y sobre ella había una pila de objetos. El hombre estaba jugueteando con uno de ellos. Harry se dio cuenta que era una daga,  _su_  daga.

Pudo sentir un brote de ira surgir desde su interior al ver sus armas en manos de alguien más. Entrecerró los ojos con furia e hizo rechinar los dientes.

 _"¡Déjala!"_ Rugió, incapaz de decir más. El dolor de pronunciar esa sola palabra lo dejó jadeando de dolor.

El hombre dejó de jugar con la daga y miró a Harry con una sonrisa burlona. El sanador volteó para ver qué sucedía. Vio al hombre con las dagas y negó con la cabeza.

"Te dije que no tocaras sus cosas." Reprendió al rubio.

El hombre rió, su puso de pie y se acercó a Harry y al sanador.

"Ya no son sus cosas. Es artillería confiscada." Esbozó una gran sonrisa burlona volviéndose hacia Harry. "Es un inventario impresionante el que tenias contigo." Dijo, dirigiéndose al joven. "Es una lástima. Tenías todas estas armas y aun así te capturaron." El hombre soltó una carcajada.

Harry lo miró con odio, incapaz de hablar con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada para soportar el dolor. El sanador seguía atendiéndolo, agravando sus heridas e incrementando los niveles de dolor.

"Jackson, ¿Te importaría?" Dijo el sanador sonando irritado. "Será todo tuyo en un par de minutos. Luego podrás mofarte todo lo que quieras. Déjame que lo sane primero."

El hombre, Jackson, se apartó obedientemente pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Harry.

"De acuerdo, aquí vamos." El sanador sacó su varita. "Esto va a dolerte solo un poco."

Harry gritó de dolor cuando el hechizo impactó sobre sus costillas y las cinco se ensamblaron a la vez. Fue increíblemente doloroso, peor rápido. Harry respiró hondo, aliviado de poder hacerlo nuevamente. Aun le dolían los costados, pero el dolor ya era más manejable.

"Te van a seguir doliendo," dijo el sanador moviéndose al otro lado de la cama para trabajar en su pierna. "Sugiero que cooperes y no busques problemas con los guardias durante tu estancia en Nurmengard."Dijo mirando de reojo al rubio sentado junto al carro. "Será lo mejor para ti. NO te harán daño si no les das una buena razón." El consejo del sanador parecía sincero.

Harry miró al hombre rubio con odio. Paul Jackson, guardia de Nurmengard, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

"Ok, prepárate otra vez." Dijo el sanador y volvió a pronunciar el hechizo en los dos huesos de su pierna rota.

El dolor punzante hizo que Harry volviera a apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza. Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Respiró ruidosamente por la nariz tratando de soportar la incesante avalancha de dolor que manaba de su pierna. Fue calmándose, pero continuó incesantemente.

El sanador se apartó de su paciente y guardó su varita.

"Listo, ya está." Dijo mirando a Jackson. "¿Averiguaste si puedo darle alguna poción?"

Jackson negó con la cabeza.

"Es la política." Dijo él. "Nada de pociones para los prisioneros."

El sanador Bennet miró a Harry con inseguridad.

"Son circunstancias especiales. Está más herido que la mayoría de los que procesamos y es... joven."

Jackson volteó hacia el sanador.

"Si estás dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias, entonces adelante. Dale algo para el dolor o lo que quieras, pero prepárate para responder por eso."

El sanador pareció dudar, como si de verdad estuviera considerando darle al chico una poción que le calmase el dolor. Aun en contra del protocolo.

"Nadie simpatizará contigo." Le hizo ver Jackson. "Vas a romper las reglas ¿Y por quién?" Y le dirigió a Harry una mirada de odio.

El sanador Bennet también miró a Harry, su compasión evaporándose con la misma rapidez con que recordó quién era el padre el muchacho.

"Yo ya terminé." Dijo el sanador. "Puedes llevártelo."

Jackson sonrió y se acercó a Harry. Antes que pudiera decir una palabra, Harry se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sin esperar que se lo ordenasen. Este movimiento solo hizo que el guardia volviera a sonreír.

"Nuestra propia celebridad," se mofó. "El hijo del Innombrable."

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Este hombre estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de su padre en voz alta. ¿Qué clase de amenaza podría representar?

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Harry balanceó ambas piernas por el borde de la cama. Aunque sus huesos estaban reparados el dolor y la inflamación seguían allí. Sólo desaparecerían por completo con el tiempo y algunas pociones. Algo para aliviar el dolor le vendría de maravillas también.

"No puedo creer que te mantuvo oculto todo este tiempo," continuó Jackson. "Eres una maldita sorpresa desagradable."

Harry alzó una ceja.

"¿No es eso lo que tu padre le dijo a tu madre cuando naciste?" Su voz seguía rasposa y grave, pero Harry aun así se las arregló para lanzar el insulto.

Jackson pareció más divertido que ofendido.

"¡Pequeño bastardo insolente!" Rió. "Esto va a ser divertido."

"No puedo esperar."" Respondió Harry con sequedad.

Jackson volteó y señaló la bandeja con todas las posesiones de Harry.

"Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, te quité todas tus cosas mientras seguías inconsciente." Hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la gran pila de metal. "Ya no las volverás a ver." Chasqueó los dedos y la bandeja desapareció. Los ojos de Harry lograron divisar su máscara plateada entre sus dagas, sus cuchillos y sus estrellas ninja. El anillo negro y plateado que siempre llevaba encima también estaba allí. Todo desapareció, dejando atrás el carro vacío. Harry se volvió hacia Jackson con odio. "Lo único que no logré quitarte, fue esto." Señaló el colgante de plata que Harry aun llevaba alrededor del cuello. "Es una linda baratija," comentó. "Me lanzó al otro lado de la habitación cuando intenté quitártelo." Los ojos azules se clavaron en los de Harry. "Quítatelo."

Harry hizo una gran esfuerzo y se puso de pie para poder mirar al guardia a los ojos. Sus piernas temblaron tratando de sostener su peso y una fuerte punzada de dolor le recorrió la pierna rota, pero Harry se obligó a permanecer erguido.

"¡Oblígame!" Siseó Harry.

Jackson se quedó mirándolo un rato y volvió a sonreír.

"¡Vas a hacer los próximos días  _muy_  interesantes!" Dijo, mostrando los dientes.

Se apartó y dejó de mencionar el colgante plateado. Harry alzó una mano y lo ocultó debajo de su túnica. El frío contra su pecho lo reconfortó. Por lo menos una parte de su padre estaba con él en este desastre.

* * *

Harry caminó, a pesar de lo doloroso que le resultaba, escoltado por dos guardias por los sinuosos pasillos de la prisión. Jackson los guiaba a lo largo de un oscuro corredor hacia su celda.

El joven aprovechó a estudiar el edificio, sus ojos analizando cada recoveco. Los muros negros se extendían a la distancia y la falta de ventanas lo ponía algo inquieto. Había leído sobre Nurmengard durante una de sus sesiones de estudio con Lucius. Recordaba haber leído sobre Gellert Grindelward, el mago que construyó la prisión. La había diseñado para sus enemigos pero terminó encarcelado en ella cuando Dumbledore le derrotó cincuenta años atrás. Hace pocos años, Grindelward había muerto en la misma prisión. Luego de su muerte, el edificio se había convertido en una cárcel de retención. Ahora era utilizada por el Ministerio y el Escuadrón Especial para detener a los criminales hasta su juicio.

Un fuerte empujó en la espalda casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Harry volteó para mirar con odio al guardia que lo había empujado.

"¡Apresúrate!" Gruñó el hombre.

Harry apretó los puños pero resistió la tentación de reaccionar. Solo buscaban una excusa para hacerle daño, él no pensaba dárselas.

Así que, tanto como su cuerpo adolorido se lo permitió, apresuró el paso. El dolor punzante en su pierna aumentó en intensidad y Harry rogó para sus adentros que llegaran pronto a su celda. Al menos para así poder sentarse. Podía ver filas y filas de celdas vacías pero los guardias seguían caminando, guiándolo hacia las profundidades de la prisión. Harry sabía que lo hacían para hacerlo sufrir, para mantenerlo de pie durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Finalmente, los guardias se detuvieron en una de las celdas. Jackson la abrió y quedó de pie junto a la puerta enrejada.

"Su habitación,  _Príncipe_." Se mofó.

Harry ingresó ignorando la sensación de claustrofobia que provocaba la habitación pequeña, oscura y sin ventanas. Volteó y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Pedí una habitación con vista."

Jackson simplemente alzó una ceja y cerró con un portazo. El cerrojo se cerró con un fuerte chirrido. Luego el guardia se apoyó sobre los barrites mirando a Harry intensamente.

"Descansa ahora todo lo que puedas." Le aconsejó. "El interrogatorio requerirá mucho de tu parte." Luego esbozó una sonrisa. "Buenas noches, Príncipe. Duerme bien, nos vemos en la mañana."

Jackson se fue acompañado por los dos guardias. Una vez que desparecieron de la vista, Harry se apoyó contra la pared y lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Mantuvo la espalda contra la fría pared y estiró las piernas mordiendo su labio inferior para reprimir un gemido de dolor. Llegó a preguntarse si en verdad valía la pena ensamblar huesos rotos si después iban a seguir doliendo tanto.

Su mente se centró en el día de mañana, en el interrogatorio que iba a tener que soportar. Entonces sintió pánico.  _¿Y si le preguntaban bajo los efectos de Veritaserum?_ Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

"¡Contrólate Harry!" se auto reprendió. Simplemente se enfrentaría al mañana cuando fuera el momento. No tenía sentido preocuparse por eso ahora.

Harry miró hacia la puerta. Mordiendo su labio nuevamente, el joven mago se levantó lentamente y sin poner demasiado peso sobre su pierna herida. Caminó hacia la puerta y la analizó con cuidado, pasando su mano por los barrotes y finalmente presionándolas en un cuadrado de metal que contenía el mecanismo de la cerradura. Necesitaba magia para abrirse, no una llave.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y dejó que su magia fluyera libremente. En solo treinta segundos, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte sonido mecánico que hizo eco por toda la celda. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió. Mentalmente agradeció a su padre por insistirle para que aprendiera magia sin varita a los ocho años. En ese momento la odiaba, discutía argumentando que era demasiado difícil y no podía comprender por qué Voldemort seguía entrenándolo, negándose a aceptar sus protestas. El resultado fue que, a los dieciséis años, Harry podía hacer casi los mismos hechizos con una varita que son ella.

Harry volvió a respirar y cerró la puerta con cerrojo antes de volver a sentarse. Podía abrir la puerta de la celda, pero no quería decir que podía escapar. Recordaba claramente todo lo que había leído sobre Nurmegard. Era una prisión construida en una pequeña isla, rodeada por el océano Atlántico. No podía ir a ningún lado ni siquiera si, en su estado actual, lograba sobreponerse a los guardias sin su varita y sin armas. Estaba atrapado en la isla.

Abatido, Harry sacó el Horrocrux de su padre y lo sostuvo en sus manos. Sujetar el colgante con esmeraldas le producía una sensación extrañamente confortante. Iban a obligarlo a sacarse el colgante. Eso lo sabía. Por eso es que el guardia no había tratado de hacerlo todavía. Es por eso que había comentado sobre cuán interesantes iban a ser las cosas. Era obvio que a Jackson le gustaban los desafíos y sabía que Harry iba a presentar uno.

Harry suspiró y volvió esconder el colgante dentro de su túnica. Iban a tener que matarlo para conseguir la joya. Nunca se las daría en vida. Pensar en los Horrocrux lo hizo pensar en Voldemort. Se preguntaba cómo estaría llevándolo su padre. Su cicatriz le dolía, pero no tanto como el resto de su cuerpo. Por eso estaba agradecido.

Entonces, como si de la ley de Murphy se tratara, Harry sintió el punzante dolor en su cicatriz empeorar gradualmente.

"No, no, ¡no!" Susurró Harry levándose una mano a la frente. "¡Padre, por favor! ¡Ahora no!"

La punzada se transformó en dolor que se convirtió en agonía Harry presionó con fuerza la palma de su mano sobre la cicatriz y se mordió el labio para no hacer ruido. El dolor solo siguió empeorando hasta el punto que no pudo reprimir un gemido ahogado. Su cicatriz bien podía estar ardiendo. Harry se desplomó sobre el suelo y sus dedos comenzaron a presionar frenéticamente sobre la vieja herida. Sentía como si un hierro al rojo vivo estuviera presionando sobre su frente.

Harry lanzó un grito de dolor, su voz haciendo eco en la celda vacía. Nunca antes había sentido semejante dolor en su cicatriz. Y el dolor de su cuerpo

* * *

Voldemort estaba en la habitación, de espaldas a los mortífagos reunidos. No podía mirarlos sin perder los estribos. Enfoco su mirada en la ventana, debía distraerse aunque fuera solo por un momento.

Tomo todo el control que pudo sobre su temperamento y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al grupo de magos. Su mirada inmediatamente se precipito contra el único mortífago femenino y la furia volvió a él al ver su cabeza inclinada y su expresión de angustia. Ella le había fallado. Bella no había podido traer de vuelta a Harry. Ella había regresado aun cuando su hijo había sido capturado. Le tomo todo su auto"control, no coger su varita y matarla ahí mismo.

Bella levanto la vista hacia él, como si pudiera sentir el odio que transmitía la mirada de Voldemort, pero bajo la mirada inmediatamente apretando los ojos para bloquear la decepción que vio dirigida a ella. Habían pasado años desde que había sentido la maldición Cruciatus de la varita de su amo. Ella merecía ese dolor. Lo sabía. Había sentido toda la ira a través de una maldición que la torturaba y ella sabía lo mucho que había dejado atrás su Señor, cuando ella regreso. Pensó en Harry, imaginándolo en su mente, vio la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro y su risa resonó en su cabeza. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Ella también se había decepcionado.

A pocos pasos de ella, estaba Lucius Malfoy. Lucius había recibido hacia diez minutos la llamada de Voldemort, no sabia por que su Señor lo llamaba con tanta urgencia, pero una vez que llego se entero de lo sucedido. Su máscara de indiferencia estaba firme en su lugar, pero por dentro, era presa del pánico. Harry había sido capturado y no sabían donde lo escondía la Orden. De hecho no sabían siquiera si la Orden lo tenía o si los magos de la túnica roja se lo habían llevado. Si este último fuera el caso, Harry podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Lucius miro a Bella cuando vio la mirada de su amo caer en ella. Se podía sentir la decepción en su mirada. ¿Cómo podía permitir que Harry fuera capturado? Si él hubiera sido enviado para ayudar a Harry, él no habría fallado. Él había destruido a la Orden, con el fin de llegar a Harry.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y un Mortífago se apresuro dentro. El hombre se inclino frente a Voldemort.

Voldemort dio un paso apresurado hacia el hombre, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Snape!"dijo entre dientes."¿Qué has descubierto?."pregunto con urgencia.

Severus Snape se puso de pie, con el rostro escondido detrás de la máscara de calavera, que se quito para ver a Voldemort a los ojos, y este pudiera ver que no estaba mintiendo.

"Mi Señor, la Orden no lo tiene..."respondió.

Voldemort cerró los ojos, mientras se le escapaba un siseo debido a la ira y la rabia. Todos los mortifagos dieron un paso hacia atrás, temerosos del temperamento volátil de su amo.

"El Ministerio lo ha hecho." continuo Snape, viendo temeroso por sus ojos oscuros la reacción de Voldemort."El Ministro tenía un equipo de asistentes especiales que fue enviado. Ellos recogieron la llamada de socorro de La Orden y se llevaron al Príncipe Oscuro antes de que los últimos.

Voldemort dio un paso hacia el profesor de pelo grasiento. Sus ojos ardían con una furia tan profunda como aterradora. Snape tuvo que romper el contacto visual.

"¿Donde lo han llevado?"pregunto, su voz era peligrosamente baja.

Snape trago con dificultad, empujando su miedo a lo más profundo.

"No lo sé, Señor."

Snape estaba seguro de que iba a ser torturado. El solo ver la expresión en el rostro del Señor Oscuro hizo su piel de gallina, ante el miedo. Vio la mirada que los ojos rojos le daban, prometían un dolor inimaginable.

Estaba en lo cierto.

La maldición Cruciatus lo golpeo con toda la fuerza posible y Snape estaba en el suelo en cuestión de segundos. El impacto fue tan grande que sentía como sus huesos eran aplastados, sus músculos retorcidos y arrancados, mientras su sangre hervía debido a la agonía. La maldición termino, dejando a Snape jadeante. Este cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y se levanto del suelo.

Voldemort le daba la espalda, pero levanto una mano y las puertas tras él se abrieron.

"¡Váyanse!."dijo entre dientes."¡Váyanse y encuentren donde mantiene Fudge a mi hijo! Quiero la información antes de que salga el sol."dijo mientras se volvía para mirar a su grupo de seguidores quienes eran presas del terror."No se molesten en volver a menos que tengan una ubicación."advirtió furioso.

Los hombres se inclinaron y se apresuraron a salir del lugar, visiblemente preocupados por completar la misión de su amo. ¿Cómo podrían obtener la información en tan poco tiempo? Todos se fueron, a excepción de Bella y Lucius, pues sabían que si Voldemort quería que ellos también salieran habría dicho _"Salgan, todos ustedes"_ , de lo contrario debían esperar. Snape, también salio corriendo buscando la manera de alejarse de su enojado Amo. La puerta se cerró tras él, dejando solos a Lucius y Bella junto a Lord Vodemort.

"Mi Señor."hablo vacilante Lucius." Nosotros podemos averiguar, por medio de nuestras fuentes en el Ministerio, el lugar donde se encuentra Harry."dijo ofreciendo esperanza." Podemos hacer que su juicio sea retrasado, lo que nos dará tiempo para rescatarlo de donde sea que lo mantengan..."

"Esta herido."

Las palabras fueron susurradas pero ambos escucharon perfectamente bien. Los hombres se giraron a ver a Bella. Sus pesados párpados se levantaron para mantener la mirada.

"No podemos retrasar nada. Tenemos que llegar a él ahora."dijo con urgencia.

Voldemort miro hacia otro lado, tratando desesperadamente de controlarse. El haber observado la memoria de Bella sobre la captura de su hijo, le había hecho perder el control. Vio como era lesionado Harry, como él se vino abajo través de los pisos hasta llegar a la planta baja, vio como los tres hombres lo arrastraron sin contemplaciones fuera de los escombros. La única cosa que le hizo calmarse, fue oír que Harry estaba vivo. Él sabía que a pesar de que su hijo estaba lejos, su extrema ira todavía afectaría a Harry y Voldemort no quería añadir más peso a su miseria.

Merlín sabia que en que estado de encontraba y como lo estaba sobrellevando.


	11. El Primer Día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

El Profeta llegó la mañana siguiente con el título principal "¡El Señor Oscuro tiene un heredero!" en la primera página. El Ministro Fugde había dado a conocer la noche anterior a los medios de comunicación la noticia de que Quien"No"Debe"Ser"Nombrado tenía un hijo, conocido como el Príncipe Oscuro. Él dio una declaración completa, anunciando que su  _élite_  El Escuadrón Especial había capturado al Príncipe Oscuro y que el muchacho sería sometido a un juicio muy pronto.

" _Es derecho de cada bruja y mago tener un juicio justo y objetivo.""_ El Ministro Fugde había citado a los periódicos." _"Incluso para aquellos que no se consideran parte de nuestra sociedad de brujas y magos, los llamados "oscuros" quienes van en contra de nuestras reglas y normas que tenemos como mundo mágico, pero como Ministro de Magia, todavía les daré una oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y admitir sus crímenes. El hijo de Quien"No"Debe"Ser"Nombrado será sometido a juicio y será juzgado por sus crímenes contra el mundo mágico. Los detalles exactos de cuándo será llevado a cabo el juicio aún no se ha determinado, pero ¡Les aseguró que se hará justicia!"."_

James empujó el periódico a un lado con enojo. No quería leer nada más acerca de los discursos inventados y preconcebidos del Ministro. Sabía que Fugde no quería darle al Príncipe Oscuro un juicio. Él solo lo hacía para ganarse el apoyo de la gente. Fugde ya había decidido el destino del chico; no había duda que el Príncipe Oscuro estaría recibiendo el Beso del Dementor. El juicio era una fachada acondicionada por el Ministro para mostrarle al mundo el tipo del líder que era. James airadamente apuñalo su tocino casi agrietando su plato en dos.

"¡Suave, James!"dijo Lily."Esos son mis platos favoritos."

"Lo siento."murmuró James.

"Se cómo te sientes." dijo Sirius antes de tomar un sorbo de té." Yo molesté demasiado al ver que ni siquiera mencionan el duro trabajo que hicimos para atrapar al Príncipe Oscuro."él hizo una mueca."" _Impresionante captura por el Escuadrón Especial"_ ¡Si, claro!"se burló.

James no respondió, pero dejó su tenedor abandonando su desayuno.

"James, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Lily, mirando la comida abandonada de su esposo con preocupación."No has tocado tu comida."

"Cierto, vamos ¡Tocino y huevos!"dijo Sirius dando un codazo a James." ¡Tu favorito!" cogió una tira de tocino del plato de James y la mordió." ¿O es mi favorito?" se rió.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"preguntó Lily entornando sus ojos a Sirius.

"Yo quería desayunar."dijo Sirius fingiendo una expresión confundida."Tenía hambre."hizo un mohín.

Lily rodó sus ojos.

"Contigo, es una lucha de nunca acabar. ¡Alimentar siempre al hambriento!"dijo ella.

Sirius sonrió.

"¡Ah! Admítelo, Lils. Te gusta invitarme."

Lily hizo una mueca mientas se levantaba a limpiar la mesa.

"Yo realmente… ¡Realmente no lo hago!"dijo ella.

Sirius se rio entre dientes y volvió su atención de nuevo a James que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Hey! ¿Cornamenta? ¿Qué tanto miras entre la materia negra?"preguntó.

James lo miró, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Nada. No es nada."

La puerta que conducía a la sala de estar de la cocina estaba abierta y James se distrajo mirando a Damien que estaba sentado sobre la alfombra jugando ajedrez con Ron. James se alegró de que Ron hubiera llegado a pasar la semana con Damien, quitándole el aburrimiento que había sufrido durante todas las vacaciones de verano.

Vio cómo su hijo de doce años seguía el juego que habían comenzado la noche anterior. Damien y Ron habían dejado el tablero de ajedrez ayer por la noche para que pudieran seguir por la mañana.

"No me importa lo que haya pasado, voy a vencerte."dijo Damien, moviendo una pieza para todos lados.

Ron le sonrió al muchacho más joven.

"¡Ríndete compañero!"bromeó."Yo soy un profesional. No vas a superarme."Ron hizo su movimiento y envió el peón de Damien volar fuera del tablero.

Damien miró a Ron molesto, antes de volver su mirada hacia el juego de ajedrez. Miró con determinación el tablero pensando cuidadosamente su próximo movimiento. De repente, él movió su peón tres pasos más superando la pieza de Ron y derribándola fuera del camino. Incluso a distancia, James podía decir que ese movimiento no estaba permitido.

"¡Hey!" se opuso Ron." ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Damien alzó una ceja.

"¿No puedo?"preguntó con una sonrisa.

Las simples e inocentes palabras golpearon a James como un puñetazo en el estómago, miro a Damien mientras las palabras daban vueltas en su mente. La forma en que Damien había dicho esas palabras, su voz, el tono burlón, el ligero toque de risa en su voz, le era similar. La manera de hablar de Damien era mucho más inocua pero aun así, había una similitud. Una muy  _atemorizante_  similitud. La memoria de un chico con máscara plateada, volviéndose para mirar a Kingsley, antes de pronunciar las mismas palabras y de la misma manera, golpeó a James como un maremoto. La voz del Príncipe Oscuro hizo eco en su cabeza.

Sin decir una palabra, James rápidamente se puso de pie, ignorando a los dos muchachos discutiendo en la sala de estar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sirius miró a su amigo levantarse a toda prisa de la mesa.

"¿James? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lily, alejándose del lavatrastos.

"Nada, yo… yo solo tengo que hacer algo."murmuró James dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿James? ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Lily interrumpiendo su camino.

"Tengo que ordenar algo."dijo James todavía perdido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a Lily."Volveré pronto."prometió y se apresuró a la puerta de atrás, para desaparecer una vez que llego al exterior.

"¿James?"llamó Lily pero su marido ya se había ido. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un Sirius mirándola sorprendido, todavía sentando en la mesa de la cocina."No sé qué es lo que le está pasando."dijo ella."Había sido tan normal hasta ayer."

Sirius se levantó y se acercó a Lily.

"Es todo lo relacionado al Príncipe Oscuro. Sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza."dijo Sirius.

Lily asintió.

"Ayer no dejaba de mencionar al respecto."dijo ella mordiéndose el labio con preocupación.

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda miraron de nuevo hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el lugar donde su marido había desaparecido. Sirius no podía soportar ver a Lily tan abatida e hizo lo que solía hacer para distraerla; él comenzó a molestarla.

"Todo esto es por tu culpa." la acuso.

Lily se volvió hacia él bruscamente.

"¿Perdón? ¿Mi culpa?"preguntó ella.

"Si hubiera hecho algo  _desestresante_ en el dormitorio, James estaría mucho más relajado y feliz." dijo Sirius.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

"Le ruego que me disculpe." dijo ella." ¡Lo que sucede en nuestro dormitorio no es asunto tuyo!

"Lo sé, lo sé."Sirius hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano."  _"Es privado"_ "cito en el aire." Pero te lo voy a decir, si le hubieras hecho a James algo tierno y amoroso, ¡No le estaría importando para quien es el Beso del Dementor!

Lily lo miró.

"¡Estás loco!" dijo ella, caminando hacia el fregadero.

"¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?" preguntó Sirius siguiéndola."Esta noche, cocina la mejor comida, enciende algunas velas y usa algo de encaje, el chemise de color rojo y negro. ¡Eso animará al viejo Cornamenta!"sonrió.

Lily parecía completamente confundida.

"¿Has estado revisando mis cosas? ¡Pervertido!" exclamo ella.

"¡No!"Sirius arrugó su rostro."¡Yo nunca haría eso! ¡Me lastima tu acusación!

"Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una cosa así?"lo desafío Lily.

"Yo no lo sabía, hasta ahora." sonrió Sirius.

"¡Sal!." dijo Lily señalando la puerta.

Sirius le guiño un ojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Él le soplo un beso, como una manera de decir "No"te"molestes"era"solo"una"burla" antes de salir de la cocina.

Lily se volvió al fregadero, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios a causa de las payasadas de Sirius. Él podía molestarla, pero siempre la hacía sonreír.

* * *

Era imposible saber si era de día o no, sin una ventana que dejara entrar la luz del día. Atascado en una celda totalmente negra sin nada que le indicara el tiempo que llevaba dentro, Harry sentía que había estado allí durante días en lugar de horas. La única antorcha que había se había apagado desde hace horas y aunque Harry podía encenderla sin una varita, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. De todos modos ¿Por qué tener luz en su celda? Él no tenía nada que estudiar.

Había recuperado la conciencia en algún momento de la noche, y aunque su cicatriz todavía le dolía, su pierna y costados le palpitaban dolorosamente, se sentía mejor que antes. El dolor no era tan agudo y se había aminorado poco a poco. Era una pequeña mejora, sin embargo Harry estaba totalmente agradecido. Siempre había sanado muy rápido.

Harry se tumbó de espaldas con las manos metidas de bajo de la cabeza para protegerla del frío suelo de piedra y se quedó mirando sin rumbo fijo la oscuridad. No había dormido porque no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Su mente estaba demasiado centrada en su situación actual como para permitirle dormir.

Las antorchas se fueron prendiendo poco a poco y pronto lanzaron un resplandor hacia su celda. Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos, preparándose para la tortura que sin duda le esperaba. Sabía que los guardias usarían el  _interrogatorio_ como una excusa para hacerle daño. No era ingenuo ante sus verdaderas intenciones. Incluso si respondía todas sus preguntas "lo cual no estaba planeando hacer" los guardias le harían daño a causa de quien era. Su padre siempre le había dicho que la gente intentaría hacerle daño con el único motivo de que era su hijo.

Un pequeño "pop" trajo consigo un recipiente y una pequeña copa que aparecieron en una esquina de la celda. Harry se quedó dónde estaba, ignorando el "desayuno", pues no se sentía con hambre; se dijo a si mismo que era mejor tener el estómago vacío así no tendría nada que vomitar durante la tortura.

Oyó pasos resonando a distancia, acercándose cada vez más a él. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Harry se sentó, con el objetivo de lucir lo menos vulnerable posible.

Jackson mantuvo su distancia y se colocó a la puerta de la celda.

"¡Buenos días!"saludó con una amplia sonrisa, golpeo con su varita las barras de hierro, que dejaron escapar un revelador sonido alrededor de la celda."¿Dormiste bien?"preguntó.

"Perfectamente." respondió Harry.

Jackson miró el cuenco de gachas totalmente intacto y la copa de agua.

"Veo que no has comido el desayuno."dijo Jackson."¿Qué pasa? ¿No está el nivel del Príncipe?

Harry sonrió.

"Por lo general tengo un desayuno gourmet."Harry le siguió la corriente, para molestar al guardia.

Jackson inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándolo. Tenía que darle al muchacho su merecido. Para alguien tan joven como él, en ese tipo de situación, era increíble que mantuviera la calma y no mostrar ningún temor. Lo justifico como una actitud de respeto.

"Muy bien. Vamos a conseguir un poco de eso."dijo Jackson abriendo la puerta."Levántate.

Harry obedeció y se puso de pie ignorando la forma en que su cuerpo protesto de dolor. Los guardias que venían con Jackson entraron a la celda y lo guiaron fuera permaneciendo uno a cada lado sin tocarlo.

Al igual que la noche anterior, Jackson encabezó la marcha mientras Harry lo seguía con los dos guardias a su lado asegurándose de que no intentará hacer algo. Llevaron a Harry hacia un conjunto de escaleras de piedra y comenzaron a subirlas, subiendo más y más hacia la fortaleza del edificio; hasta que por fin llegaron a la planta superior. Los guardias empujaron a Harry dentro de una habitación.

La pequeña habitación tenía solo tres muebles. Una mesa rectangular y dos sillas a cada lado. Harry se dio cuenta de la diferencia en las sillas al instante. Una de ellas tenía el respaldo alto hecho de madera sólida y radiada con sentido de autoridad y la otra silla era de metal con brazos que tenían cadenas y grilletes colgando de ellos, una larga y gruesa cadena cubría el asiento de la silla y se balanceaba amenazadoramente sobre el borde.

Harry se arrastró hasta la silla de metal y se sentó mientras dos guardias lo aseguraban. La cadena larga y gruesa rodeo el estómago de Harry y lo apretaron hasta que pudo sentir una fuerte presión. Sus brazos fueron atados en la parte trasera de la silla sorprendiendo a Harry, quien pensó que usarían los grilletes para sus brazos, pero al parecer los guardias habían decidido que sería una posición demasiado cómoda para el hijo de Voldemort. Harry sintió el duro metal de las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas mientras eran atadas a su espalda. La fuerte atadura lastimo sus hombros y Harry gimió mentalmente. Sabía que iba a estar en esa posición por un par de horas por lo menos. ¿Sería capaz de aguantar el dolor en los hombros hasta entonces? Sus tobillos estaban encadenados a las patas delanteras de la silla y las esposas de metal estaban tan apretadas que cortaban su piel y la cadena le apretaba tan fuertemente que dolía.

Harry levantó la vista cuando los guardias se apartaron después de asegurar las cadenas y grilletes tan fuerte como pudieron. Jackson lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa molesta en sus labios, sus pasos hicieron ruido cuando el avanzo lentamente hacia el muchacho, se detuvo justo enfrente de Harry ocupando la otra silla.

"Pareces un muchacho inteligente."comenzó." Sé que sabes lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Si respondes nuestras preguntas y nos das toda la información que necesitamos, considerare el dejarte en paz hasta la fecha del juicio." explicó Jackson." Sin embargo, si te haces el estúpido y te resistes, mostrando tus pocas ganas de colaborar, entonces serás el único culpable de que salgas lastimado. Se te arrastrará hasta aquí, serás atado y cuestionado cada día hasta que nos des respuestas. Pero yo no quiero darle al sanador Bennet más trabajo que hacer, así que vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry sonrió en respuestas.

"¿Llevarse bien con la escoria del Ministerio?"preguntó Harry, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada desdeñosa."Prefiero morir primero.

Jackson parecía decepcionado, miro a Harry antes de negar y meter su mano en su túnica sacando un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido transparente.

"Te digo por experiencia que los malditos asesinos de corazón frío como tú siempre dicen lo mismo." Jackson hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Harry." Muy pocas veces dicen la verdad." levanto el pequeño frasco." Sin embargo unas pocas gotas de Veritaserum deshacen el problema.

Harry se puso rígido al instante, a pesar de sus intentos por parecer tranquilo, miró el viral con temor y su mente trato furiosamente de idear una forma de mantener protegido a su padre.

Jackson se inclinó y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry, sonriéndole.

"Es tiempo de decirnos todo lo que sabes, muchacho…"dijo.

Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que solo mirarlo; apretó los labios con fuerza y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Jackson acerco más el viral. El hombre suspiro y miró el guardia de la izquierda asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él.

El guardia murmuró un hechizo y una bola de fuego salió disparada de su varita golpeando a Harry en las costillas, sacudiendo su cuerpo adolorido y mallugado. Harry grito de dolor mientras su costado ardía por el golpe, se curvo hacia un lado mientras intentaba calmarse. El otro guardia se movió por detrás acercándose; tomo rápidamente por el cabello a Harry tirando sin piedad su cabeza hacia atrás, Jackson tomo la cara del chico dejándole moretones a causa de su poca amabilidad y dejo caer tres gotas de Veritaserum en la boca de Harry. Los guardias lo soltaron, lo que permitió al muchacho jadeante recuperar el aliento.

Jackson esperó un momento, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Harry, mirando como el chico jadeaba de dolor mientras se enderezaba lentamente. Jackson tuvo que admitir que la ira en los ojos verde esmeralda era intimidante, pero el chico estaba fuertemente atado por lo que no sería capaz de tomar represalias. Jackson sacó un pequeño orbe de plata y lo tocó, iniciando así la grabación del interrogatorio. Se inclinó de manera que su rostro estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del muchacho.

"¿Eres tú a quien los mortíferos se refieren como el Príncipe Oscuro?" hizo la pregunta de prueba, una pregunta de la que él sabía la respuesta.

Harry apretó sus dientes, pero la respuesta se escapó de él.

"Sí.

Jackson sonrió y se recostó sobre la silla. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y estudio al muchacho por un momento.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó. Tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando el nombre salió de su boca.

"Harry.

Jackson levantó las cejas.

"¿Harry?" repitió."Es un nombre muy común. No es lo que esperaba de Ya"Sabes"Quien."él se rió entre dientes."¿No tienes apellido?"preguntó con picardía.

"Lo tengo, pero no lo uso."gruño Harry.

Jackson hizo la siguiente pregunta, algo que él había querido saber desde la primera vez que lo vio.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?

"Dieciséis."fue la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Jackson de deslizó de su rostro.  _¿Dieciséis?_ Había pensado que el muchacho era mayor, actuaba como si él fuera mayor y Jackson había asumido que el muchacho ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Estaba esperando que el chico dijera por lo menos que tenía dieciocho años. Jackson compartió una mirada con los otros dos hombres de la habitación quienes también se veían sorprendidos. Ellos estaban tratando con un menor de edad. Se volvió a mirar a Harry y vio detenidamente su cara, de hecho parecía lo bastante joven como para tener dieciséis años, pero su alter le dio la impresión de que era mucho mayor.

Moviendo la cabeza para salir del asombro, Jackson volvió a su papel. Cerró los ojos pensando en la siguiente pregunta y el efecto que tendría en el mundo mágico la respuesta.

"¿Dónde está… V"Voldemort?" preguntó, vacilando en decir el nombre.

Harry lo miró a los ojos mientras respondía.

"En casa.

Jackson parpadeo. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Dónde está la casa de Voldemort?"preguntó Jackson.

"Mansión Riddle."respondió Harry.

Jackson maldijo mentalmente. Ellos ya sabían eso.

"¿Dónde está la Mansión Riddle?"preguntó.

"Bajo el encantamiento Fidelius."respondió Harry. No podía responde a esa pregunta, incluso bajo el Veritaserum.

Jackson miró a Harry por un momento.

"¿Quién es su guardián secreto?"preguntó.

"Lord Voldemort."respondió el muchacho.

Jackson maldijo. Tenía que haber esperado eso. El Señor Oscuro no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo. Sin embargo decidió seguir adelante, si no podía obtener respuestas sobre Voldemort, podría conformarse con las respuestas sobre los mortífagos.

"¿Cuáles son los nombres de los mortífagos de Voldemort?"preguntó.

Harry hizo una pausa con los labios sellados y se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía delante. Jackson sabía que la poción obligaría a las respuestas a salir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Efectivamente, Harry abrió la boca para responder.

"Igor Karkaroff, Regulus Black, Larry Hunt, Rudolphus Lestrange…."

"¡Los que no están muertos!"espetó Jackson, con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

Harry no respondió, ya que Jackson nunca había hecho formulado una pregunta.

"¿Cuáles son los nombres de los mortífagos que todavía están vivos?"exigió Jackson.

"Antonin Dolohov y Bellatrix Lestrange."

Jackson apretó los dientes y sus ojos brillaron de furia hacia Harry.

"¡Todos sabemos de ellos dos!"escupió.

"Ese no es mi problema."respondió Harry.

Jackson perdió la paciencia y atacó. Su golpe azotó la cara de Harry hacia un lado. La silla casi cayó a causa de la fuerza del golpe, pero los dos guardias de pie junto a ella la estabilizaron.

Jackson agarro por el cabello a Harry y tiro de su cabeza.

"¡Dime los nombres de los mortífagos que el Ministerio no sabe!"gritó.

"Jason Riley… Thorfinn Rowle."

"¡Están muertos!" escupió Jackson, apretando su agarre.

"El ministerio… no sabía que eran… que eran mortífagos." Harry abrió la boca sonriendo ante la expresión asesina del guardia.

"¡Tú, pequeño bastardo!"Jackson soltó el cabello de Harry y le dio un puñetazo de nuevo.

"¡Jackson! ¡Cálmate!"uno de los guardias lo jaló hacia atrás alejándolo de Harry." ¡Tranquilízate!

Harry jadeo en busca de aire saboreando el sabor a cobre de la sangre en su boca. Él la escupió mirando al guardia agravado.

"Te está poniendo a prueba."dijo el guardia a Jackson."No pierdas la paciencia.

Jackson exhaló profundamente. Él sabía que el chico lo estaba poniendo a prueba, a él y a su paciencia. El muchacho no les había dicho ni una cosa que pudiera ser útil, él estaba manipulando el Veritaserum, decía la verdad pero no la respuesta que necesitaban.

Jackson se pasó una mano por su cabello corto y rubio, respirando de nuevo. Se acercó a Harry y nuevamente, se apoyó en el borde de la mesa tratando de esforzarse para no levantar la mano contra el chico nuevamente.

"Muy bien, Harry."dijo, tratando de sonreír con calma."Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo." pensó cuidadosamente en como redactar su pregunta lo que obligaría al Príncipe Oscuro a dar respuestas reales.

"Dime los nombres de los mortífagos vivos, pero que están ocultos del Ministerio."

"Fenrir Greyback, Mark Jugson y Evan Rosier."respondió Harry.

Jackson apretó su agarre con la mesa tan fuerte que sus nudillos de pusieron blancos.

"Todos esos hombres están en la cartelera."él silbo. Ellos ya sabían que estaban con Voldemort.

Harry sonrió.

"Y por lo tanto están escondidos del Ministerio."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es!"Jackson se puso de pie haciendo un gesto a los guardias para que desataran a Harry.

Los guardias obedecieron, Jackson volvió a tocar el orbe plateado para detener la grabación. Se dio la vuelta para ver como los guardias habían desatado a Harry y se acercó para sacarlo de la silla y ponerlo de pie.

"¿Crees que eres muy inteligente, no?"preguntó Jackson, acercándose a él para disminuir la distancia entre el muchacho de dieciséis años y él.

Bajo el efecto del Veritaserum, Harry respondió con sinceridad.

"Sí.

Jackson lo miró de reojo.

"¡Vamos a ver lo listo que eres!

Agarro a Harry por el borde de sus vestiduras y lo lanzo por el cuarto con enojo. Harry se golpeó el costado con el borde de la mesa, estuvo a punto de doblarse de dolor, su visión se volvió blanca y se aferró a la mesa para evitar caer. Una mano lo agarró por detrás y le dio la vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando la razón llegó a Harry. Su instinto de supervivencia se hizo cargo y reacciono. Golpeo las manos de Jackson alejándolas de él y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara. Jackson cayó hacia atrás sorprendido. Los dos guardias apuntaron sus varitas hacia Harry, pero antes de que pudieran lanzar un hechizo, Harry levanto una mano e hizo un movimiento con ella. Los dos guardias salieron disparados como si un hechizo invisible les hubiera cogido los pies, ambos se golpearon fuertemente contra la pared y cayeron al suelo.

Jackson tenía su varita apuntando a Harry y una maldición salió disparada, Harry la esquivo fácilmente y lanzo un hechizo sin varita que golpeo directamente a Jackson, quien golpeo la pared tan bruscamente que parecía se había roto la cabeza contra ella. La mano de Harry se dirigió a la silla de metal donde había sido encadenado, hizo un movimiento y la silla de metal derrapo por el suelo chocando contra Jackson quien se dobló de dolor.

Los otros guardias estaban nuevamente de pie y de sus varitas salieron maldiciones hacia Harry quien las esquivo sin esfuerzo, otro hechizo sin varita golpeo a los guardias quienes fueron enviados hasta el otro extremo de la habitación cayendo inconscientes contra el suelo. La puerta de atrás se abrió de repente y tres guardias corrieron al interior. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, fue tirado al suelo con dos guardias inmovilizándolo, tirando de sus brazos tras él.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó uno de los guardias recién llegados a Jackson." Vimos todo a través del orbe de seguridad. ¿Por qué lo desataste?" exclamó el hombre.

Harry sintió las esposas de metal de nuevo en sus muñecas, atando sus manos detrás de la espalda. Fue obligado a ponerse de pie y se mantuvo así por los dos guardias que lo había tirado al suelo. Harry respiraba con dificultad, la ira y la venganza insatisfecha aun vibraba dentro de él, mientas miraba a Jackson. El guardia rubio lo miraba ceñudo mientras jadeaba, él no podía enderezarse correctamente debido a la silla de metal que se había estrellado contra él. Harry sabía que le había roto por lo menos una a dos costillas al hombre.

Harry le sonrió.

"Parece que no soy el único que salió lastimado."se burló.

Jackson se lanzó contra él, pero otro guardia lo detuvo, agarrándolo por el brazo para alejarlo.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó un guardia de cabello castaño, sorprendido por el hecho de que Paul Jackson quisiera atacar a un prisionero. Él era el más calmado de todos."¿Qué te está pasando?

Jackson se alejó de su colega con su mirada fija en Harry mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

"¡Vas a pagar por esto!"gruñó. Miro a los dos guardias que lo sujetaban."Llévenlo a la parte inferior de Nurmengard, al suroeste."instruyó. Se volvió hacia el guardia de pelo castaño cuando Harry desapareció tras la puerta."Davis, tráeme un par de puños Kelso."

"Jackson ¿Qué…"

"¡Consigue los puños!"espetó Jackson, antes de salir detrás de Harry.

* * *

Harry fue arrastrado hasta la parte inferior de Nurmengard por los dos guardias, con Jackson esta vez siguiéndolos. Tan pronto como Harry se detuvo en el largo y sinuoso pasillo de la sección subterránea de la prisión sintió los efectos. Era muy difícil respirar, el aire se sentía pesado. No sabía si era porque estaban bajo tierra o era a causa de un hechizo. También hacía más frío. La celda en la que había estado era cálida y de cierta manera cómoda pero ahora el lugar era frío. Vio una solo hilera de células a lo largo de la pared.

Fue arrastrado a una de las células, pero en lugar de ser forzado por los guardias a entrar, su cara se estrelló contra los barrotes. Las esposas fueron quitadas de sus muñecas y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Jackson. Las varitas de los guardias le apuntaban a la cara sin dispararle ningún hechizo.

El guardia de cabello castaño, Justin Davis, le dio un par de esposas a Jackson.

"¡No intentes nada!"advirtió Jackson y para acentuar su punto, uno de los guardias movió su varita para presionarla contra la sien de Harry. Jackson tomo las muñecas del muchacho y lo esposó, ignorando el color rojizo que tenían.

Una vez que Harry estuvo esposado con las manos delante de él, Jackson lo agarró y lo arrastro hacia la puerta de la que sería su celda. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, fue abierta antes de que Harry fuera empujado dentro. El chico se volvió para mirar a Jackson cerrar la puerta de un golpe y con un sonoro clic para demostrarle que estaba cerrada.

"Una noche aquí y ¡Estarás listo para decirme todo!" gruño Jackson mientras lo señalaba con el dedo." ¡Te lo has buscado tú mismo!" se dio la vuelta y se alejó con los demás guardias tras él. Un fuerte golpe y Harry se dieron cuenta de que se había quedado solo.

Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse. El frío era intenso y sólo traía una delgada camisa bajo la túnica. Miró los puños alrededor de sus muñecas, notando la elaborada K en ellos. Movió los dedos para conjurar una pequeña bola de fuego. No pasó nada. Harry maldijo.

Se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta de su celda, colocando las manos esposadas sobre los barrotes. Trato de desbloquearla, como había hecho con la puerta de su celda, la noche anterior. No pasó nada. Harry cayó hacia atrás decepcionado, él sabía lo que las esposas con la K hacían. Los guardias lo habían esposado con los puños Kelso, debido al nombre del mago que los invento, Caluim Kelso. Los puños Kelso inhibían la magia sin varita, por ello Jackson los había utilizado en él.

Harry había intentado muy duro, de mantener la calma y no utilizar la magia sin varita. Su padre siempre le había dicho que nunca debía de revelar su verdadero potencial al enemigo, el elemento sorpresa era lo que a veces permitía ganar una batalla; pero Harry no había sido capaz de controlarse a sí mismo y su instinto por protegerse lo llevo a mostrar a los guardias que podía hacer magia sin varita, lo que puso fin a la misma al colocarle los puños.

Harry cayó temblando horriblemente en la celda fría, su pecho estaba adolorido debido al esfuerzo que hacía para respirar. Estaba atrapado, y no podía usar la magia sin varita para salir o mantenerse cómodo. Levanto la vista hacia el techo de la celda y exhaló, miró a su aliento nebulizarse frente a él. Tenía que esperar un día entero para salir de ahí.

* * *

No fue hasta caer la tarde, cuando James llegó a la sede. Se alegró al ver a Remus, quien obviamente había ido para visitar a Sirius.

"¡Hey! Cornamenta."saludó Sirius a James, cuando este salió de la chimenea después de haber llegado por Red Flu." Esto es una sorpresa, ¡No creí que Lily te dejará venir, después del plan de esta mañana!

James no respondió a la broma, por lo que Sirius lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Está todo bien?"preguntó Remus.

"Sí, hasta ahora."dijo James.

Se apresuró a ellos, sacando dos rollos de pergamino. Le entregó uno a cada uno.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Sirius.

"Sus pases." dijo James."Para Nurmengard."

Los hombres se volvieron a mirarlo.

"¿Qué?"dijo Sirius.

"¿Cómo los conseguiste?"preguntó Remus.

"No fue fácil."suspiró James sentándose."Tuve que conseguirlos de Robertson después de mover algunos hilos. No fue sencillo y me tomo casi ocho horas conseguir que los autorizará."James hizo un gesto hacia los rollos antes de quitarse las gafas para frotarse los ojos con cansancio.

"¿Robertson hizo esto para ti?"preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

"Sí y eso me recuerda ¿Todavía tienes el bate autografiado por Bagman?"preguntó James a Sirius.

"¡Por supuesto!"sonrió Sirius." ¡Una de mis pocas posesiones más preciadas!"

James hizo una mueca.

"Pues vas a tener que dárselo a Robertson."informó a su amigo.

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué?"preguntó Sirius.

"Lo siento, compañero." James se encogió los hombros." Es lo que sello el acuerdo, Robertson sabía que tenía el bate y no quería tomar ninguna otra cosa, así que lo ofrecí."explicó James.

"Yo no sabía que Robertson era un fan de Bagman."añadió Remus.

"No lo es."respondió James."Pero desde la muerte de Bagman, cualquier cosa que lleve su firma vale una pequeña fortuna."James se encogió los hombros."Yo le ofrecí dinero, pero quien pensaría que un bate sería el objeto de soborno.

"Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué estoy renunciando a mi bate, autografiado por el auténtico Ludo Bagman el mejor bateador?" preguntó Sirius, todavía incapaz de superar el hecho que había realizado James.

"Por qué esto es más importante."explicó James, sosteniendo su propio pase a Nurmengard.

Los dos hombres miraron el pergamino en manos de James.

"Exactamente que…"comenzó Remus.

"Me niego a permanecer sentado y simplemente aceptar que alguien más tiene al Príncipe Oscuro."James interrumpió a Remus."Hicimos todo el trabajo duro, pusimos todo el esfuerzo posible y casi encuentro la muerte por él."recordó a sus amigos."Creo que eso me da derecho a verlo.

Remus y Siruis se miraron antes de que Remus se volviera hacia James.

"James, entendemos que quieras verlo."dijo."Es natural sentir lo que estas sintiendo." continuo midiendo sus palabras."Pero, eso no está bien.

James lo miró confundido.

"¿Qué es lo que no está bien?"preguntó.

Remus vacilo en decir las palabras, en su lugar dejo caer la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. Sirius se hizo cargo.

"Mira, Cornamenta, compañero…"comenzó Sirius."Nadie te puedo culpar por sentirte enojado y con ganas de hacer…algo, pero nosotros no somos así. ¡Tú no eres así!"le suplico.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"preguntó James completamente confundido.

"James has estado totalmente obsesionado con el Príncipe Oscuro que has averiguado acerca de él."dijo Remus."Incluso ahora que lo han capturado y pronto será sentenciado, no es suficiente para ti." los ojos de Remus buscaron a James."Sé que quieres hacerle daño a Voldemort."menciono en voz baja."Quieres hacerle daño por lo que le hizo a… a Harry."Vio la reacción en James al decir el nombre de su hijo fallecido, pero Remus siguió adelante."Pero haciéndole daño al hijo de Voldemort, no consigues nada, no vengas su muerte. Fuego contra fuego por Harry solo traerá más fuego.

James se puso de pie, con la mandíbula apretada y sus manos cerradas en puños.

"¿Crees que quiero ir a Nurmengard para hacerle daño?"pregunto con los dientes apretados.

"¿Tú no?"preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

"¡No!" rabió James."No. ¿Quién crees que soy?"gritó." ¡No se trata de venganza! ¡Claro que quiero matar a  _Voldemort_  por lo que ese bastardo le hizo a….!" James sintió un peso en su corazón mientras la imagen de su bebé brilló de nuevo en su mente. Ni siquiera podía decir el nombre de su hijo sin sentir dolor. Él respiró hondo."Yo no quiero hacerlo daño a su hijo." afirmó un poco más calmado."Esa no es mi intención.

Remus y Sirius lo miraron totalmente aliviados.

"¡Gracias a Dios!"respiró Sirius.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu intención?"preguntó Remus." ¿Has hecho tanto solo para verlo?

James se detuvo sin saber que responder. Él mismo no sabía porque quería ver al hijo de Voldemort. Solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"Para ser honesto no lo sé."dijo James colapsando sobre su asiento."No puedo explicarlo, pero es como un instinto o algo que me dice que tengo que verlo."intentó explicar."Se lo raro que esto va a sonar pero… pero siento que tengo que hablar con él, yo  _necesito_ verlo.

Sirius y Remus parecían sorprendidos.

"¿Estás seguro que no tiene nada que ver con tomar algún tipo de venganza?" preguntó Sirius mirándolo nervioso nuevamente.

"¡No, no!"espetó."Ya te lo dije, no quiero hacerle daño.

"Así que, una vez que lleguemos a Nurmengard ¿Qué?" pregunto Remus." ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Hablaras con él?"pregunto Remus con su seriedad habitual." ¿Realmente crees que un chico que trato de matarte hablara civilizadamente contigo?

James se quedó en silencio.

"No lo sé."admitió en voz baja."Todo lo que sé es que se me ocurrirá algo una vez que lo vea.

Sirius miró a sus amigos.

"Así que, ¿Cuándo vamos a Nurmengard?"preguntó.

"Ahora."respondió James."Solo tienen validez hasta esta noche."explicó a los dos hombres que estaban conmocionados."Tengo todo ordenado, compañeros. Nos apareceremos en el continente más cercano y luego saldremos en barco." le los miró." ¿Esta eso bien?" preguntó, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que era posible que no quieran ir con él.

Remus y Sirius sonrieron.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" preguntó Sirius." ¡Vamos a Nurmengard!

James sonrió aliviado, él sabía que siempre podía contar con sus dos mejores amigos. Sostuvo el rollo de pergamino con fuerza en su mano mientras la miraba.

"Sí." estuvo de acuerdo."Vamos a Nurmengard.


	12. Una Asombrosa Semejanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Habían pasado casi nueve horas desde que Harry había estado encerrado en una de las celdas en la planta baja de Nurmengard. Por cada minuto que pasaba, el frío parecía empeorar y lo hacía temblar incontroladamente. Estar sentado se había vuelto insoportable porque el suelo de concreto hacía que su cuerpo adolorido gimiera. Así que estaba de pie, a veces apoyado en las paredes.

Harry hacia lo que podía para mantenerse caliente; tembloroso tiró de su túnica alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de envolverse tanto como podía, pero como tenía las manos cubiertas por los puños Kelso además de las esposas, no podía llevar a cabo de la manera correcta esa tarea. Trato de preservar la mayor cantidad de calor abrazándose y manteniendo las manos lo más cerca de su pecho. Evitó mover los pies del suelo, tratando de forzar el entumecimiento que el frío había provocado. De vez en cuando, exhalaba sobre sus manos, tratando de entrar en calor, cada vez que sus mostraban signos de congelación. Pero lo único que logro, fue tener la boca seca. Se maldijo internamente por ignorar la copa de agua de la mañana, había descubierto que no se enviaba comida o agua a las celdas de la planta inferior. La última vez que había comido o bebido era en el desayuno del día de ayer en la Mansión Riddle, por lo que ahora, casi treinta y tres horas más tarde estaba desesperadamente hambriento y con sed.

El aire era pesado y lento, a pesar de que era frió, Harry se sintió mareado. Le dolía el pecho por el esfuerzo que hacía para respirar y de repente deseo poder desmayarse, para que de esa manera el tiempo pasará más rápido.

Podía oír el sonido que hacían las olas al exterior. Había una tormenta desatándose fuera de la prisión y el sonido de las estruendosas olas chocando contra la isla rocosa de Nurmengard era de cierta manera desconcertante. Harry trato de ignorarlo, pero la sensación ominosa sólo continúo creciendo a medida que la tormenta parecía empeorar. Casi podía distinguir el sonido de viento, fuerte y contundente, silbando fuera de los muros de la prisión.

Harry estaba distraído cuando oyó un portazo y unas pisadas resonaron por el pasillo. Él se quedó dónde estaba, apoyado contra la pared, tratando con todas sus fuerzas detener sus temblores. Jackson entró dentro de su campo de visión y sintió una picazón de ira la ver que el hombre sonreía.

"Así que ¿Todavía no te has  _enfriado_  aquí abajo?"pregunto Jackson.

"Ya empezó."respondió Harry.

Jackson sonrió inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, para observar al petulante adolescente.

"Sí, bueno, esto también es tu culpa…"dijo."Si hubieras respondido a las preguntas, yo no hubiera perdido la paciencia contigo."

"Respondí sus preguntas."señaló Harry.

"Con respuestas inútiles."respondió Jackson.

Harry se enderezó, pero se quedó dónde estaba.

"Como he dicho, ese no es mi problema."

Esta vez, Jackson no se enojó. En su lugar le sonrió a Harry, casi como si encontrará la respuesta divertida.

"Sabes, a pesar de que trato que no sea así, me estas empezando a gustar."dijo con una risita."Tengo una mano en ti, chico. Estás nervioso.

"Estoy emocionado."respondió Harry secamente.

Jackson le dio a Harry una mirada inquietante antes de meter una mano en su bolsillo y sacar su varita. Inmediatamente Harry se puso tenso, miro la varita antes de que sus ojos enfocaran el rostro del hombre.

"¿Ya has tenido suficiente?"pregunto Jackson."Si quieres, puedo sacarte de aquí y llevarte arriba, a la otra celda. Por lo menos es más cálida."dijo tentándolo.

Harry lo miró fijamente durante un minuto, tratando de estudiar al hombre.

"¿Qué paso con el quedarse aquí toda la noche?"preguntó

Jackson se encogió los hombros.

"Has estado aquí toda la mañana y la tarde. Creo que es suficiente…"respondió." ¿Y tú?

Para Harry seguía siendo muy sospechosos. No lograba ver porque el guardia había cambiado de opinión. Pero Harry estaba adolorido, con frió, tenía una hambre y sed increíbles. Le dolía todo el cuerpo como nunca antes y lo único que quería era un lugar cálido para dormir. Se dirigió a la puerta, la única indicación que estaba dispuesto a realizar era el salir.

Jackson se rió y toco con su varita la puerta. Sin embargo no dijo el conjuro para abrir la puerta. Hizo una pausa y miró a Harry antes de alejar su varita.

"Sabes, te estoy haciendo un favor al permitirte salir antes de tiempo."afirmó."Si hubieras tirado toda la mierda que me diste, a otro de los guardias, te habrían dejado aquí para siempre."miró a Harry sonriendo de nuevo."Creo que, ahora que estoy siendo tolerante, deberías de ser reciproco. ¿No te parece?

Harry le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Qué deseas?"preguntó con curiosidad más que con otra cosa.

Jackson sonrió triunfante. Su mirada cayó sobre el pecho de Harry y este se dio cuente de que era lo que quería.

"El collar es especial. ¿No es así?"preguntó Jackson en voz baja."Es por eso que está encantado para nadie pueda quitártelo."levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Harry."Quítatelo y entrégamelo, de esa manera te dejaré salir.

Harry no se sorprendió con el chantaje. Él lo había visto venir.

"No."contesto él simplemente.

La expresión de Jackson se endureció.

"Si quieres dejar esta celda, me tienes que dar el colgante."afirmó.

"No te lo voy a dar." respondió Harry.

Jackson vaciló, su varita seguía en su mano más no apuntaba a Harry ni a la puerta.

"Déjame ponértelo de esta manera."comenzó, dando un paso más cerca de la celda."La única manera en que podrás dejar esta celda de congelación es cuando entregues el collar." dijo mencionando las palabras lentamente y con cuidado, con ganas de garantizar que el muchacho las entendiera.

Harry dio un paso atrás, volviendo a caminar de regreso a la pared. Se apoyó de nuevo en ella y sus ojos verdes miraron al guardia.

"Entonces, creó que no saldré…"respondió.

Jackson miró a Harry con una expresión estupefacta. No podía creer en la respuesta que había obtenido. Guardo su varita y miró a Harry, sacudiendo negativamente su cabeza hacia él.

"Es tu decisión."susurró antes de alejarse, dejando a Harry nuevamente solo.

xxx

Cuando James, Remus y Sirius se aparecieron, un fuerte viento los golpeó en el rostro mientras sus ropas ondulaban alrededor de ellos. Afortunadamente, las coordenadas a las que James había recurrido los hizo aparecerse en el muelle principal del cual solo tenían que tomar un barco hacia Nurmengard, evitándoles abrirse camino entre el terrible tiempo. Se reunieron con el asistente que los llevaría a la isla. Aunque, solo había un problema.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"preguntó James.

El hombre de pelo gris se encogió los hombros.

"Lo que le digo, no voy hacerlo. No iré a través de…"se dio la vuelta y señalo el mar." ¿Ve eso?"le preguntó, en referencia a la violenta marea. Eso es peligroso. Hay una tormenta. Yo no llevaré el barco por esas aguas. ¡Es arriesgado!

James estaba fuera de sí.

"¡Tiene que entender que solo tenemos autorización para entrar en Nurmengard esta noche! ¡Tiene que llevarnos!

El hombre nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

"Hombre ¡Lo siento! No hay nada que pueda hacer.

"¿Podemos tomar el barco nosotros mismos?"pregunto Remus.

"¡Claro! Sí, pueden tomar uno, pero... bueno, no llegaran muy lejos."hizo girar la varita que traía en la mano." Están mágicamente unidos a mí. Ellos solo funcionan si soy yo quien los tripula.

James maldijo. No podía creer que estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, ellos no serían capaces de entrar a Nurmengard. Se volvió hacia el anciano mago, Dennis Marlin, el encargado de llevar y traer a las personas de la prisión.

"El clima no es tan malo. Seguramente ¿Usted puede manejar sobre esa agua?"dijo.

Marlin se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, pero ¿Por qué debería de correr el riesgo?"volvió sus ojos avellana hacia el agua."He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en estas aguas. Puedo leerlas como la palma de mi mano."Volvió a mirar a los tres aurores."Puedo asegurarles que la tormenta empeorará. ¡Va a ser brutal!

Remus y Sirius se miraron. Estaban dispuestos a dar la vuelta e irse. James sin embargo no estaba totalmente convencido.

"¿Llegará pronto? Porque solo se tarda una hora en llegar desde aquí a Nurmengard."argumentó."Podemos hacerlo antes de que llegue esa tormenta.

El hombre de pelo gris lo miró sorprendido.

"Sabe mucho acerca de Nurmengard."él rió entre dientes.

"Riesgos laborales." dijo James."Entonces, ¿Nos llevarás?

Marlin sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

"Es cuestión de seguridad. Yo no me arriesgaré."

James volvió a mirar a sus dos amigos antes de mirar al hombre. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"¿Y ahora?"preguntó mientras le tendía una pequeña bolsa, llena de monedas de oro." ¿Nos llevarás a través del mar antes de que se desate más la tormenta?

Marlin miró la bolsa con cuidado, antes de que su mirada enfrentara a James.

"Realmente no es seguro…"

"Te creo."interrumpió James."Pero también creo que podemos llegar a Nurmengard antes de que empeore la tormenta."sacudió la bolsa suavemente haciendo que los galeones sonaran." ¿Qué piensas?

Marlin parecía incierto.

"No sé, va a ser un viaje duro…"

James metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un puñado de monedas de oro añadiéndolas a la bolsa.

"¿Y ahora?"preguntó mostrándole la bolsa.

Marlin tomo la bolsa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Súbanse a bordo!"rió entre dientes.

xxx

Harry se paseó a lo largo de su pequeña celda en un esfuerzo por mantener el calor. No sabía que más hacer para conservar su ritmo, había tratado todo con tal de mantenerse activo. Su cabeza le latía dolorosamente y parecía empeoraba con el frío.

"¡Vamos, Harry! No pienses en ella." murmuró para sí mismo cuando froto su cicatriz con sus manos atadas. Se obligó a seguir caminando.

Podía oír el sonido rápido y atronador del agua golpeando contra la rocosa isla y sentía como el frió se intensificaba cada vez más. No sabía cómo iba a soportar el frío por todo el tiempo que le quedaba en Nurmengard. No tenía duda, de que Jackson iba a mantenerlo ahí hasta que accediera a entregar el colgante. Harry se burló de sí mismo. Moriría antes de entregar el Horrocrux de su padre al ministerio. Harry se detuvo de repente y miro su celda, probablemente  _sería_ morir ahí  _porque_ él no entregaría el colgante. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, Harry continuo caminando. No le hacía bien pensar en esas cosas.

Fue solo cuando Harry volvió a mirar por encima de sus pasos cuando se vio cuenta. Se detuvo nuevamente. Entrecerró los ojos para ver la mancha oscura que se extendía de forma constante por el suelo del pasillo fuera de su celda. Camino hacia los barrotes contemplando el extraño espectáculo. Las antorchas parpadeantes en las paredes daban la luz suficiente para que Harry pudiera distinguir lo que estaba viendo, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Un flujo constante de agua se extendía desde el lado más lejano del corredor y poco a poco se iba haciendo camino a través de las celdas. Harry se alejó al ver como unos delgados hilos de agua entraban en su celda mientras entraba en un estado de shock. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

xxx

En la planta baja, en el interior de la sala de descanso, dos guardias estaban ocupados hablando, bebiendo de sus tazas té caliente discutiendo del prisionero más joven.

"No puedo creer que solo tenga dieciséis años."dijo Davis, sacudiendo la cabeza."Pensé que era mucho mayor, a juzgar por todas las cosas que ha hecho."él tomo un sorbo de su té recordando los detalles que había leído por la mañana en el periódico acerca de los crímenes del Príncipe Oscuro."Es un poco triste ¿No?

Jackson se encogió los hombros.

"Él es el engendro del mal."dijo."No me siento mal por él."

Davis levanto una ceja, pero no luchó por contradecirlo. Voldemort  _era_ el mal en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

"¿De verdad vas a mantenerlo en la celda inferior?"preguntó Davis.

Jackson hizo una mueca.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Yo puedo ser imprudente, pero no soy estúpido."cogió su taza."Él moriría de hipotermia en ese lugar. Yo solo quiero que él  _piense_ que se va a quedar ahí. De esa manera será más fácil que haga lo que le pido sin darme problemas.

"¿Y exactamente qué es eso?"preguntó Davis, a pesar de que sabía lo que su amigo quería del chico." ¿Por qué quieres el colgante?"pregunto francamente.

Jackson dudó en contestar.

"No es solo un colgante, no estaría tan fuertemente protegido si solo fuera un collar. Quiero ver que hay en especial en él, ya que está encantado de una manera tan segura.

"¿Así que es solo por curiosidad?"preguntó Davis." ¿Es por eso que estas siendo tan duro con él?

"Eso y además romper el espíritu del muchacho. Es demasiado confiado. Tiene que ver dónde está y que no tiene más el control, que el control lo tenemos nosotros."Jackson tomo un sorbo de té."Mientras más pronto caiga en ello, más pronto las cosas serán más fáciles de obtener de él.

Davis hizo un gesto de comprensión y ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un minuto.

"¿Cuándo vas a traerlo arriba de vuelta?"pregunto Davis.

"En una hora por lo menos… dijo."Iré por él alrededor de las siete, de esa manera podrá tragarse su orgullo y tener una cena antes de dormir en una celda más caliente."sonrió a Davis."¡Puñeteros adolescentes y sus calientes cabezas idiotas!

xxx

Harry tiró de los barrotes de su celda, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de separarlas. La celda era vieja, pero estaba reforzada con magia, así que las barras no se movían. Harry cerró ambas manos con ira sobre los barrotes pero no logro más que un dolor punzante en sus manos.

"¡Muy divertido, Jackson!"gritó." Si este es tu intento para asustarme, déjame decirte ¡Que no va a funcionar!

Estaba seguro de que el agua que inundaba su celda era una broma, una manera de asustarlo para que entregara el colgante. Estaba esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro la cara sonriente del guardia para ridiculizarlo y exigirle el collar a cambio de ser salvado de morir ahogado. Pero el agua seguía subiendo más allá de sus rodillas y no había ni rastro del guardia. Harry dio una patada contra los barrotes por la frustración y el pánico.

"¡Hey, Jackson!"gritó." ¡Ya basta, hijo de puta!

Pero no hubo respuesta.

El agua helada continuo inundando la celda llenándola al igual que el corredor con una rapidez alarmante. Harry pudo ver que no era solo su celda la que estaba siendo inundada, las celdas vacías junto a él también se estaban llenando de agua. Le resultaba extraño que las celdas vacías se inundaran, si esto en realidad era un intento por asustarlo, estaba seguro que solo su celda debía de estar llenándose de agua.

Un pensamiento terrible se le ocurrió minutos más tarde. ¿Qué pasaría si esto no se trataba de una broma de Jackson? ¿Qué pasaría si se trataba de un verdadero diluvio? Harry sabía que ningún guardia llegaría por él esta noche. No había comidas programadas para él y Jackson probablemente lo visitaría hasta el día siguiente, pero, para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde. Él ya se habría ahogado.

Harry tiró de los puños de Kelso que tenía alrededor de las muñecas, tratando desesperadamente de sacárselos para que pudiera abrir la puerta y salir. Pero no importo lo mucho que tiró de ellos o la brutalidad con que trato de forzarlos, los puños se quedaron dónde estaban.

"¡Mierda!" injurio Harry tratando de quitárselos."¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

El agua ahora le llegaba a la cintura, Harry sintió como se le adormecía la parte inferior. Luchó por pensar con claridad pero el frío era insoportable y más ahora que el agua estaba helada, le era imposible controlar el pánico que comenzaba a abrumarlo.

Harry intento abrir la puerta nuevamente, deseando que su excepcional magia prima saliera, que se saliera de control más allá de los puños Kelso y abriera la puerta. Pero no importo cuanto tiempo tuvo las manos sobre la puerta o lo duro que trato de empujar más allá de los puños, su magia sin varita no puedo ir más allá de ellos.

Harry aparto las manos para volver a ponerlas sobre los barrotes tirando violentamente. Necesitaba salir de la celda. El techo de la celda era mucho más bajo que el del pasillo principal, si pudiera salir de la celda y llegar al pasillo, iba a tener una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

xxx

Jackson estaba en la oficina principal hablando con un compañero de guardia, Hugh Beckett, sobre un puñado de presos que Nurmengard tenía, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Frunció el ceño, generalmente nadie llamaba a la puerta, la oficina estaba disponible para cualquier guardia que la necesitará. Antes de que él o Beckett preguntara quien estaba allí, la puerta se abrió y un Davis asombrado entró secundado por tres Aurores de túnica azul.

"Jackson, tienes que ver esto."dijo Davis mientras caminaba hacia el interior.

Jackson no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a su colega a que se refería, lo vio en el momento en el que noto al hombre detrás de él.  _El pelo desordenado y característico similar_ , Jackson saco su varita, apuntándole.

"¡Whoa! James se detuvo de repente alzando las manos al aire cuando el guardia saco su varita y lo apunto." ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Detrás de él, Remus y Sirius sacaron sus varitas apuntándole al guardia de pelo rubio.

"Jackson, todo está bien." dijo Davis extendiendo una mano hacia él." Yo los he comprobado. Son Aurores del Ministerio. Sus pases ya fueron verificados, son auténticos."

Jackson aún no estaba muy convencido.

"¿Quién es usted?"preguntó a la persona a la que estaba apuntando.

"Auror James Potter." respondió James." ¿Te importaría bajar tu varita?"preguntó con sorna." ¡Estamos del mismo lado!

Jackson bajo su varita, haciendo que Remus y Sirius reflejaran su acción. Jackson miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos a James.

"Te ves…tanto como…" se detuvo de repente, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él."Espera, has dicho, ¿Potter? ¿Auror James Potter?"preguntó.

James estaba mirando al guardia con disgusto.

"Sí."respondió con fuerza." ¿Por qué?

Jackson lo miró sin articular palabra.

"¿Cómo el Auror Potter quien capturo a Karakoff?"preguntó Jackson." ¿Tú eres el auror que destapó a Dolohov de ser un mortífago?"miró a James con asombro."He oído hablar de usted. Es algo así como una leyenda cuando se trata de capturar mortífagos.

James se relajó un poco. Una sonrisa incomoda adornaba su rostro.

"Sí, bueno. Yo no lo hice solo. Tuve mucha ayuda."sonrió mirando a Remus y Sirius, que sonreían a su vez. Miró de nuevo al guardia." ¿Sueles atacar a cualquiera que se acerca a su oficina?"preguntó a Jackson.

El guardia pareció salir de su aturdimiento, sus ojos fijaron nuevamente en su rostro.

"No, yo… lo siento. Me ha pillado con la guardia baja. Tiene una  _muy_ resembl"extraña…"

Un pitido repentino los interrumpió, haciendo que los hombres de la sala miraran alrededor enfocándose en un estante de madera, había más de una docena de orbes claros en ella, uno estaba parpadeando.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"murmuró Beckett caminando hacia el orbe. Él lo miró por un segundo."Otra inundación."anunció."Parece que tenemos uno cada vez que hay una tormenta." se dio la vuelta para enfocarse a sus colegas y los aurores.

Jackson murmuró algo en voz baja, estaba harto de eso. Cada vez que el clima empeoraba o se desataba una tormenta, la marea causaba inundaciones. Pero, por supuesto no se hacía nada al respecto. Ellos solo se lo habían dicho a los reclusos de la sección más afectada de la prisión.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Planta baja al suroeste, de nuevo?"preguntó.

Beckett negó con la cabeza.

"No, el sureste…"dijo.

Tanto Jackson como Davis se detuvieron, el color dreno rápidamente de sus caras.

"¿Qué? ¿Sureste?"preguntó Davis.

Beckett volvió a mirar el orbe y asintió.

"Sí.

"¡No, no, no!"Jackson corrió hacia los orbes, empujando a Beckett fuera del camino." ¡El sureste nunca se inunda! ¡Siempre es el suroeste!"protestó mientras comprobaba el orbe para ese sur. Era inminente, esa zona tenía un problema.

"¡Este lugar es un tugurio!"murmuró Sirius en voz baja.

"Prisión, Sirius."le recordó Remus en voz baja."Es una prisión, no un lugar para vacacionar.

Sin decir una palabra, Jackson y Davis salieron corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad. Perplejos y curiosos, los tres aurores corrieron detrás de ellos, fuera de la oficina por el oscuro pasillo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto James tratando de ponerse al día." ¿Hay algún problema?

Jackson corrió hacia las pesadas puerta de metal abriéndolas, revelando una escalera de caracol que bajaba.

"¡Hay un  _gran_ problema!"dijo." ¡Fudge tendrá mi cabeza!"comenzó a descender con Davis, James, Sirius y Remus detrás de él.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?"preguntó Remus.

"Puse al muchacho, al Príncipe Oscuro en una de las celdas de abajo."explico Jackson mientras corría por las escaleras.

"¿Qué?"preguntó James, casi tropezando por las escaleras." ¿Por qué encerrarlo ahí?

"Estaba siendo descarado."explicó Jackson." Lo interrogue y trato de defenderse. Se suponía que era solo por un tiempo relativamente corto, solo para conseguir que se comportara." Jackson salto los últimos escalones y corrió hacia las puertas que tenía delante.

"¿Por qué tienen gente encerrada ahí, se saben que es vulnerable a inundaciones?"pregunto Remus airadamente.

"¡Esta es la primera vez que esta sección se inunda!"dijo Jackson mientras sacaba su varita."No voy a poner el peligro la vida de los presos. ¡Me tomo mi trabajo en serio!

"Está claro."se burló Sirius.

Jackson ignoró el comentario y realizo un encantamiento sobre la puerta cubriéndola totalmente con una aureola transparente y brillante.

"¡Alohomora!"gritó.

Las puertas se abrieron y la burbuja que encerraba todo el marco de la puerta fue lo único que detuvo el agua.

"¡Oh mierda!" maldijo Jackson al ver el pasillo de la planta baja.

El agua había llenado la cámara, casi llegando a la mitad. El agua había alcanzado el punto donde las antorchas colgaban de la pared y la luz de había extinguido, por lo que estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver dentro de las celdas.

"¡Lumus!

Tanto como Jackson y Davis encendieron sus varitas, tratando de ver dentro de las celdas. Los aurores hicieron los mismo tratando de ayudar.

El agua había inundado completamente las celdas, el agua tocaba el techo de estas, y seguía aumentando por encima de ellas, llenando la cámara.

"¡Llegamos demasiado tarde!"exclamó Davis.

James sintió como su estómago se revolvía dolorosamente ante la vista. El muchacho había sido encerrado en una de esas celdas, incapaz de salir cuando el agua había inundado todo. Se sintió enfermo al pensar en el ahogamiento del muchacho, totalmente incapaz de salvarse así mismo.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Está muerto!"Jackson fue presa del pánico." ¡Me lo mataron! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Fudge tendrá mi cabeza! ¡Joder!

"¿En qué celda estaba?"preguntó James, agarrando el brazo de Jackson para que le respondiera.

"En la… la cuarta."murmuró Jackson, todavía en estado de shock por lo que había hecho sin querer.

James lo soltó rápidamente y se quitó la capa para desatarse los zapatos.

"¡James! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó Remus, avanzando hacia él para agarrarlo.

"Puede ser que todavía tengamos una oportunidad. El agua solo ha tocado un poco más allá del techo de las celdas. Él todavía podría estar vivo." explico James apurado."Si puedo llegar a la celda, puedo abrirla y sacarlo.

"¿Estás loco?"preguntó Sirius."No hay manera de que pueda haber sobrevivido. ¡El agua esta helada! Si no se ahogó ¡Ya está muerto a causa de estar en contacto con el agua fría durante tanto tiempo!" lo tomo del brazo." ¡Joder, está muerto!

James se soltó del agarre de ambos hombres.

"¡No saben eso! ¡Todavía tengo que comprobarlo!

James se realizó el encantamiento burbuja sobre su cabeza para que pudiera respirar bajo el agua y sin otro pensamiento saltó a través del encantamiento de la puerta preparándose para la frialdad del agua. Tan pronto como se sumergió en ella, lo helada que estaba le golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se quedó sin aliento, como una reacción involuntaria ante el choque frío del agua. Si no fuera por el encantamiento casco"burbuja, se habría tragado el agua.

Todo estaba negro, no sabía dónde estaba y que tan abajo se encontraba. Maldijo su desorientación. Estaba perdiendo segundo invaluables. Perdería al Príncipe Oscuro si no se apresuraba.

De repente, dos explosiones de luz quemaron sobre su cabeza, iluminando su camino a través de la superficie del agua dándole la luz necesaria. Dos bolas de luz dorada cayeron en el agua, justo delante de él. James sonrió, al menos Remus y Sirius pensaban acertadamente.

James nadó rápidamente con dos bolas de luz flotando junto a él. James giró hacia la derecha, tratando de distinguir la dirección en que estaban las celdas. Las luces eran útiles, pero solo cerca de ellas, nadó hacia adelante, empujándose a sí mismo a nadar lo más rápido posible. Vio las barras de metal delante de él. Había llegado a las celdas, ahora solo tenía que averiguar cuál era la cuarta célula si demorar mucho tiempo.

Se preguntó a sí mismo cuánto tiempo puede aguantar una persona la respiración bajo el agua. ¿Un minuto, dos, tres, quizá cuatro a lo mucho? Sabía que algunos, como los nadadores profesionales, podían aguantar un máximo de cinco o seis minutos, pero ¿el tiempo que llevaba, era suficiente como para que alguien que recientemente había sido herido aguantará la respiración? Sus pensamientos lo hicieron nadar frenéticamente, tratando de llegar a las celdas lo más rápido posible. Llego a una y se agarró de los barrotes, mirando hacia su interior dirigió una de las bolas de luz dentro y vio que estaba vacía. Se apartó de la celda y nado hasta la próxima, también estaba vacía.

Con un sentido de urgencia, James nado hasta la próxima, obligándose a ser lo más rápido posible. Agarró los barrotes de la celda de al lado con las luces flotando cerca, antes de que James mirara dentro, algo se aferró a las barras de metal y sintió unos dedos rozar los suyos. Sorprendido, alzo la vista al mismo tiempo que las luces flotaron sobre su cabeza. La luz brillaba de tal manera que James podía ver al chico del otro lado de los barrotes. Un familiar par de ojos verdes esmeralda parpadeo sorprendido hacia él.

James se quedó sin aliento, el encantamiento casco"burbuja nuevamente previno que ingiriera gran cantidad de agua, de lo contrario habría tragado una cuanta. Se quedó mirando al muchacho, una joven replica de sí mismo pero con los ojos de Lily. Fue sacado de su estupor cuando los ojos se entrecerraron hacia él y los barrotes temblaron un poco. Se dio cuenta de que el chico tiraba de las barras de metal tratando de señalar que quería salir.

James salió de su aturdimiento y rápidamente apunto su varita hacia la puerta, lanzando un hechizo para desbloquearla. Abrió la puerta y agarro al chico de la túnica. Tiró de él y nadó hacia arriba, tratando de llegar a la superficie, lo más rápido posible. James podía ver las burbujas de aire que se escapaban de la boca del chico. Rompieron más allá de la superficie del agua en cuestión de segundo. Deshizo el encantamiento casco"burbuja y se centró en el chico tosiendo e inhalando desesperadamente aire. Nado hacia el grupo de magos que esperaban por ellos.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!"dijo Jackson con alivio, viendo como el chico aun respiraba.

Remus y Sirius se acercaron al borde la puerta extendiendo una mano para ayudar a su amigo con el chico. Davis y Jackson reaccionaron después. James nado torpemente, con un brazo alrededor del muchacho y el otro empujando el agua para nadar. Llegó a la puerta y empujó primero al chico fuera del agua congelada. Davis y Remus tomaran al chico por los brazos y lo sacaron. Remus se dio cuenta de los puños y las manos atadas del muchacho cuando lo sacaron y miró a los guardias airadamente.

Remus y Davis depositaron al chico aun tosiendo y jadeando en el suelo mientras Sirius y Jackson ayudaban a James.

"James ¿Estas bien?"preguntó Sirius con preocupación, ya que James se había derrumbado contra la pared, apoyándose pesadamente en ella.

James no respondió, se quedó en el suelo con los ojos fijos en el muchacho tembloroso que tenía delante. Remus y Sirius miraron al chico, mirándolo bien esta vez. El chico de cabello oscuro volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia ellos, mirándolos antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en James. Remus y Sirius vieron los ojos verdes esmeralda y la cara de un joven James Potter.

"¡Oh, Dios!" dijo Sirius con voz ahogada." James ¿Qué…?

James no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero siguió mirando al chico, sin atreverse a creer lo que veía delante de él.


	13. El Hijo Perdido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

El Sanador Bennett sacó una manta del armario y le realizo un encantamiento para que se mantuviera caliente. La llevó hasta el tembloroso chico y la puso sobre él.

"Esto va a ayudar."dijo mientras tomaban una segunda manta.

Harry aún estaba consiente pero no contesto. Simplemente cerró los ojos.

El Sanador Bennett se sorprendió cuando hacia menos de veinticuatro horas, Harry llegó a su despacho. Se estaba preparando para la cena, cuando vio a Jackson y Davis traer al muchacho apoyado entre ellos con dirección a su cubículo. El chico estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y apenas podía caminar, tropezaba horriblemente con los guardias. Lo primero que hizo Bennett fue aplicar un hechizo rápido sobre Harry, secando su ropa antes de ponerlo en la cama.

El sanador vio la piel pálida de Harry y la coloración azulada de sus labios. Además de los violentos temblores que no dejaron mucho por adivinar, para saber de qué estaba sufriendo. Se volvió rápido hacia los guardias.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la planta baja?"preguntó.

Un preocupado Jackson lo miró incómodo.

"Alrededor de diez horas."afirmó.

Bennett se volvió hacia él con una mirada de incredulidad en si rostro. Él negó con la cabeza lleno de decepción.

"No es una gran sorpresa que tenga hipotermia."afirmó.

"No fue…No quería que enfermará."se defendió Jackson."Yo iba a sacarlo pronto.

"¿Por qué estaba mojado?"preguntó Bennett.

"Hubo una…una inundación a causa de la tormenta."explico Jackson con notable sentimiento de culpa en su voz.

El Sanador Bennett no dijo nada, pero saco del pequeño armario un frasco de poción color menta. ¡Al diablo los protocolos! No iba a dejar que el chico sufriera más. Miró a Jackson para ver si decía algo acerca de la poción, pero el guardia solo asintió con la cabeza antes de desviar la mirada.

Bennett metió una mano bajo el cuello de Harry y le levanto un poco la cabeza mientras le acercaba el frasco a los labios.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y miraron al sanador. Bennett sonrió y asintió alentadoramente.

"Para que te de calor…"dijo.

Bennett pudo ver que sus palabras no fueron procesadas, porque aquellos ojos siguieron mirándolo. El sanador empujo un poco más, obligando a los labios del muchacho separarse ligeramente, vertió el líquido y la poción se deslizo más allá de sus labios y la boca. Se alegró de que el muchacho reaccionara y tragará. Después de eso, se separó un poco del chico.

"Quítenle los puños."dijo Bennett mientras se alejaba hacia los suministros.

Los dos guardias vacilaron.

"No es seguro quitárselos. Él ha demostrado su capacidad de hacer magia sin varita…"

"¿Qué puede hacer con la condición que tiene ahora?"preguntó exasperado Bennett a Jackson. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos guardias se movió, así que Bennett se volvió hacia ellos, suspirando."Sus muñecas están sangrando. Tengo que sanarlas. Pueden volver a ponerle los puños tan pronto como lo haya vendado."

Jackson asintió a regañadientes hacia el sanador. Trató de no mirar la piel desgarrada de las muñecas del chico, mientras quitaba las esposas. Él se dio cuenta de que las lesiones se debían a que el chico había tratado de quitárselas como un intento de salvarse a sí mismo de ahogarse. Miró a Harry, pero él chico no parecía notar que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Aun así, Jackson sacó su varita y apuntó a la cabeza de Harry. El más mínimo movimiento y estaría noqueado. Pero, Harry no intento nada, parecía estar al borde de la inconciencia, luchando por mantenerse despierto, demasiado incoherente como para mirar alrededor.

El sanador limpio y curo sus muñecas en silencio. Vendo ambas muñecas con vendas blancas y dio un paso atrás, lo que permitió a Jackson poner nuevamente los puños en su lugar.

"¿Qué tan mal esta?"preguntó Davis, sonando preocupado cuando dio un paso hacia ellos.

Bennett suspiró mientras los miraba.

"No es difícil adivinar que tiene hipotermia."dijo Bennett."Considerando el tiempo –diez horas" que estuvo expuesto al frío, sin comer ni beber, no es una sorpresa. Pero la inundación complico todo, de manera que su condición es severa. El calor de su cuerpo había disminuido, pero con la inundación lo hizo aún más rápido."explicó mirando a Harry."Realmente es un milagro que no se ahogará."miró a Davis y Jackson."Tienen suerte de que este vivo.

Jackson miró en dirección a la puerta, tres hombres estaban en ella. Los aurores lo habían seguido cuando junto a Davis había llevado a Harry con Healer Bennett, pero por alguna razón no habían ingresado a la sala, esperando fuera. Ellos los habían estado observando, sin despegar la mirada del tembloroso chico.

"No hemos sido nosotros."explico Davis asintiendo hacia James.

El sanador se había dado cuenta de los tres recién llegados, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con su paciente como para prestarles atención. Cuando Davis habló, se volvió a mirar a los hombres, y su mirada se detuvo unos segundos más en James. Vio que auror aún tenía  
la ropa mojada y gotas de agua escurrían de su oscuro cabello contra el suelo del pasillo.

El sanador se separó de Harry y se acercó a la puerta, tomando un frasco de poción color menta con él.

"No creo que quiera sufrir hipotermia, así que le sugiero que haga algo con su ropa mojada."dijo mientras le ofrecía la poción.

James no la tomo, apenas miró al sanador. Sus ojos color avellana estaban fijos en el muchacho, mirándolo con preocupación.

Remus se acercó a su lado y tomo la poción que le habían ofrecido. El sanador estaba estudiando a James, en busca de cualquier signo que pudiera sugerir que necesitaba de su ayuda.

"¿Necesitas algo de mí?"preguntó señalando el frasco en la mano de Remus.

James lo miró.

"No."habló en voz baja. El sanador le sostuvo la mirada por un momento antes de asentir y alejarse. De repente James lo detuvo."En realidad, si necesito algo." y sus ojos regresaron nuevamente al chico de cabello oscuro.

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro del sanador. Asintió comprendiendo y levanto la mano impidiendo que James comenzará hablar.

"Ya sé que es lo que quieres…"dijo."Espera aquí.

Volvió de regreso a la sala y camino hacia un pequeño cajón, lo abrió y hurgo en él. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba el sanador se volvió hacia Harry.

La poción había despertado un poco a Harry y las  _"calientes"_  mantas estaban tomando lentamente el cruel frío que existía en su cuerpo. Harry sintió un pequeño pinchazo justo en la mella de su piel. Haciendo una mueca más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, Harry vio como el sanador había extraído un poco de sangre de su brazo y la había colocado en un frasco alargado de vidrio. Su mirada se fijó en el sanador inquiridoramente.

El sanador no dijo nada y se alejó de él caminando hacia la puerta. Los ojos de Harry lo siguieron, mirando como el hombre le entregaba el frasco de vidrio a James Potter. La verde mirada de Harry se encontró con la de James y por un momento ambos magos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. Harry fue el primero en apartar la mirada y cerró los ojos, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar y esperó con todas sus fuerzas que cuando los abriera de nuevo, James Potter ya no estuviera.

* * *

"Aquí."dijo el Sanador Bennett mientras le entregaba un tubo de vidrio a James. Ante la mirada sorprendida del auror explico."Si yo fuera usted, me gustaría hacer la prueba.

James miró a Harry y noto como el muchacho lo observaba. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en él y James casi deja caer la ampolleta. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Lily. Miró el frasco preguntándose por un momento si era necesario hacer la prueba. Él ya sabía la respuesta, estaba delante de él.

Sin embargo, James saco su varita y toco la pequeña etiqueta que traía consigo el frasco de vidrio. Haría la prueba solo para asegurarse de que era real y no un truco del corazón frío y cruel de Voldemort. Susurró el encantamiento y unas palabras aparecieron lentamente sobre el papel. En los próximos segundos, James no hizo más que mirar las palabras, el nombre escrito con letra clara. El hechizo de identidad había emitido su resultado, la sangre contenida en el interior pertenecía a  _Harry James Potter._

James no levantó la vista del frasco. No miró al chico que lo observaba nuevamente. No le regresó la mirada a su hijo perdido. Él simplemente se volvió, le entregó el frasco a un sorprendido Sirius y se alejó con dirección a las escaleras que lo llevarían lejos de allí. Ni siquiera se volvió para notar como la mirada tranquila de Harry le seguía.

* * *

La tormenta había pasado, las olas se mecían tranquilamente y muy suave, el agua chocaba contra los peñascos solo para regresar de nuevo. James se quedó inmóvil sobre las rocas, dejando que el frío viento lo golpeara en la cara. Su ropa todavía estaba húmeda y con el tiempo que llevaba de esa manera, posiblemente cogería un resfriado, o como el Sanador Bennett le había dicho, hipotermia. Pero James no se sentía capaz de poder coger su varita y secar su ropa.

Oyó pasos acercándose, pero ya sabía a quienes pertenecían. Remus y Sirius se acercaron junto a él, uno a cada lado. Sintió como Remus murmuraba un hechizo sobre él y la sensación de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero él no pudo abrir la boca para decir gracias.

Sirius empujó el frasco de poción color menta sobre su mano, pero James no hizo ningún esfuerzo por beberlo. No se dijeron nada, simplemente permanecieron en silencio, cada uno tomando su tiempo para asimilar la verdad.

"Él no lo mató."dijo de repente James en voz baja, sorprendiendo a todos."Voldemort no lo mató."

Remus y Sirius no estaban seguros de si él estaba hablando con ellos o simplemente había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"¿James?"lo llamó Remus. Este se sintió aliviado cuando James respondió y se volvió para mirarlo.

"Nunca pensé que… nunca dude acerca de que Harry… estaba muerto."dijo James lentamente con dolor."Pensé que Voldemort lo había matado a causa de la profecía… por lo que decía."sus ojos color avellana miraron a Remus."Nunca me imaginé ni por un segundo que Harry podría estar vivo.

Remus miró a su mejor amigo con tristeza.

"¿Cómo pudo? Fuiste engañado James."le recordó."Voldemort lo quiso así, nosotros encontramos el cuerpo de un bebé y nos hizo pensar que era Harry."

James cerró los ojos, sin querer recordar aquel día. Casi había muerto, hace tantos años, cuando fue informado por las autoridades que habían encontrado los restos de un niño y fue identificado como Harry Potter.

"¡Oh, Dios!"murmuró Sirius mientras recordaba aquel día." ¿Era una farsa?"cayó en cuenta." Lo enterramos ¡Pensamos que era Harry!

James se quitó las gafas frotándose los ojos con furia. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y ninguna tenía sentido para él. Recordó el cuerpo que había enterrado, pensando que era su hijo, pero era falso. Recordó lo mutilado que estaba, lo cual era un recuerdo que aún lo perseguía. Por el momento, aquel bebé muerto ya había empezado a descomponerse por lo que la identificación solo podía hacerse por medios mágicos. El hospital había hecho el hechizo de identidad usando la poca sangre que habían podido reunir, James recordó como Sanador le había dicho que el niño había sido drenado de sus sangre por completo, dejando solo pequeñas cantidades. Aun así, una muestra fue sacada y se identificó como Harry Potter. El hospital se había ofrecido hacer pruebas más exhaustivas, utilizando el tejido corporal del cadáver, pero James se había negado. Su corazón estaba roto por la crueldad a la que su  _hijo_ había sido sometido y no quería mutilar aún más lo que quedaba de su bebé. Él había enterrado al diminuto ser y había creído con el corazón que era su hijo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Voldemort los había engañado utilizando algo de la sangre de Harry para que el cuerpo fuera identificado como Harry Potter. La forma en que había sido engañado para creer la muerte de su hijo, hizo que la rabia estallará dentro de él.

"¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!"siseó fuertemente."Ese…ese hijo de puta me hizo pensar…¡Ese hijo de puta!"se pasó una mano por el cabello casi tirando de él."¡Voy a matarlo!"afirmó."Se llevó a mi hijo lejos de mí. ¡Lo mataré!

"Fracaso, Cornamenta."dijo Sirius."No pienses en lo que Voldemort trató de hacer. Él perdió a Harry. Ya lo tenemos de vuelta."

James sacudió la cabeza con furia.

"¿Tenemos?"preguntó sonando completamente roto. Se volvió a mirar a Sirius con ojos llameantes." ¿Qué hago ahora?"preguntó."Si trato de protegerlo, voy a estar dándole la espalda a todos los que conozco, el ministerio, la Orden, ¡Todos! Pero si me voy la vuelta y hago mi trabajo, voy a perder a mi hijo nuevamente, pero esta vez será con los dementores." aquel pensamiento le hizo un giró en el estómago y la ira se hizo presenta nuevamente dentro de él. No podía dejar que eso le sucediera a su hijo, no ahora, no cuando había regresado.

"Yo sé que es complicado."comenzó Remus."pero encontraremos una solución.

"Estamos contigo."dijo Sirius en voz baja."Vamos a luchar junto a ti, no importa contra quien sea." él sonrió a su amigo."Decidas lo que decidas, estamos de tu lado.

James sintió una inmensa gratitud al escuchar las palabras de Sirius. Él era verdaderamente bendecido por tener amigos fieles. Asintió con la cabeza a Sirius, incapaz de decir algo. Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

"Es por eso que estabas tan desesperado por verlo."dijo Remus."No sabías que era Harry, ¡Pero tu instinto paternal sí!

Sirius lo miró asombrado.

"Espera, entonces de alguna forma ¿Ya sabías que era Harry?"preguntó.

James negó con la cabeza.

"No, no lo sabía."dijo."Pero había algo en él que me tenía incomodo, y tuve esa…esa sensación de que yo lo conocía de algún lado, pero no sabía cómo."él bajo la mirada a sus manos, mientras sus dedos hacían girar la poción."Yo no le he dicho esto a nadie, pero… pero su voz…su voz me recordó a Damy.

Remus y Sirius parecían sorprendidos.

"¿A Cachorro?"preguntó Sirius." ¿En serio?

"Yo no quería decirlo en voz alta."explico James."No quería admitir ante nadie, incluyéndome a mí mismo, que mi hijo me recordaba al hij" de Voldemort."se detuvo justo a tiempo. Las palabras casi fueron pronunciadas con dolor y una nueva situación lo golpeó de nuevo. James cerró los ojos, sus dedos apretaron la poción, amenazando con romperla."Dios mío, ¡Esto esta jodido!"siseó furiosamente." ¿Cómo se los explicare a todos? Mi propio hijo,  _mi_ Harry ¿Es el enemigo?"él negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos."¿Cómo voy a decirle a Lily?"preguntó sin notar que la poción goteaba bajo su mano."¿Qué le digo? Oye Lily, El Príncipe Oscuro no es el hijo de Voldemort, es nuestro. Él es Harry, pero no lo podemos traer a casa porque él está en la cárcel y en cuestión de días lo más probable es que se le administre el ¡ _maldito_ beso!

"¡No vamos a dejar que eso suceda!"dijo Remus."En el momento en el que Harry entre a la sala del tribunal, todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que es tu  _hijo._ Presentaremos pruebas en el juicio explicando como Voldemort nos engañó haciéndonos creer que Harry estaba muerto para poder criarlo en su lugar. Es obvio que le ha lavado el cerebro de Harry y lo ha manipulado a su voluntad. El ministerio tiene que tomar eso en cuenta."

"Si Cornamenta, además, Harry solo tiene dieciséis años."señaló Sirius."Es menor de edad. Ellos tendrán que tomar eso en consideración.

"Tiene múltiples cargos de asesinato en su contra."dijo James entrecortadamente."Ustedes bien saben, al igual que yo, que si un menor comete un delito de naturaleza adulta, son castigados como corresponde."él negó con la cabeza."Incluso, si por un milagro, él no recibe el beso, va a ser condenado a cadena perpetua por usar imperdonables."paso una mano por su cabello con desesperación."No sé qué voy hacer."dijo frustrado.

"Vamos hablar con Dumbledore esta noche, tan pronto como volvamos."dijo Sirius."Él encontrara una salida."dijo con plena fe en su antiguo profesor.

James miró a Sirius antes de que su mente viajara hasta lo más alto de la torre negra de Nurmengard. Podía hablar con Dumbledore una vez que regresará a casa, por ahora, tenía que hablar con su hijo que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

James se adentró en la habitación de la planta superior. En el poco tiempo que él había estado afuera, hablando con sus amigos, Harry había sido dado de alta por el Sanador. La temperatura de su cuerpo había vuelto casi a la normalidad y no presentaba ninguna lesión que requiriera su presencia en una sala de hospital de la prisión. Así que cuando James solicitó hablar con el Príncipe Oscuro, los guardias le dijeron que solo podía hablar con él en una de las salas de interrogatorio. Al no tener otra opción, James estuvo de acuerdo.

Jackson había llevado a Harry de vuelta a la habitación en la que había estado esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, esta vez no ato a Harry en la silla. Los puños Kelso estaban todavía en sus muñecas así que no necesitaba algún tipo de restricción adicional. Además, Jackson sabía que el Auror no iba a interrogarlo, se había dado cuenta de la reacción del auror Potter después de ver al muchacho. Jackson conjuro una silla de madera y le indicó a Harry que se sentará, observando con consternación como él todavía temblaba. Había evitado hablar con Harry y rehuía su mirada. Tan rápido como pudo, Jackson salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

James solo había conseguido que le autorizaran diez minutos con el muchacho. Había decidido entrar solo, Sirius y Remus se habían quedado en la planta baja. Se detuvo frente a la puerta tomando una respiración profunda. Su hijo estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Se preparó, sabía que no iba a ser fácil y quería sentirse seguro.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la giro, un clic le indico que estaba abierta. James se detuvo bajo el umbral al ver a Harry sentado en la silla. Viéndolo bien, sin la máscara o bajo el agua en una celda oscura, James pudo ver y apreciar el sorprendente parecido entre ambos. Los ojos verde esmeralda, al igual que los de Lily, lo miraron.

Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado parado junto a la puerta, con una cara de sorpresa, James negó rápidamente para salir de su estupor. Dio un paso adelante para ingresar a la habitación. Hizo un además de cerrar la puerta tras sí, pero un repentino pensamiento vino a él. Había oído al Sanador decir que Harry había sido encerrado en la celda durante diez horas y que tenía hambre y sed. Así fue como había desarrollado hipotermia, incluso antes de la inundación. Miró fijamente al chico de dieciséis años que reflejaba lo cansado que estaba.

James se aclaró la garganta.

"No… ¿Quieres un poco de agua?"preguntó, pensando en que podría pedirle a los guardias que consiguieran un vaso con agua. Después de todo, él no estaba ahí para interrogar a Harry.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes se entrecerraron en su dirección y una expresión de ira cubrió la cara del muchacho mientras inclinaba hacia un lado la cabeza con incredulidad. James estaba confundido por su reacción, cuando de repente la verdad lo golpeo. Decirle a alguien (que hacia menos de dos horas casi se había ahogado) si quería un poco de agua, no era la más sensible de las preguntas.

"No intentaba ser divertido."comenzó a explicar James a toda prisa."Yo…yo no estaba intentando ridiculizarte. Hablaba en serio. Yo pensé que podrías estar sediento…"se detuvo cuando Harry apartó la mirada con enojo removiéndose en su asiento.

James cerró la puerta sintiéndose como un idiota. Se dirigió rápidamente a la silla frente a Harry y se sentó. La mesa entre ellos parecía demasiado grande en su opinión. Estaba a solo unos pasos de su hijo, pero incluso esa distancia era difícil de afrontar.

James miró al chico, observando todos los detalles que podía ver. No podía creer que el muchacho de dieciséis años ante él, no era otro que su bebé. Ese pequeño bebé que solía mecer en sus brazos, al que solía hacerle cosquillas, su  _"pequeño hombrecito",_ era el mismo bebé ahora crecido.

James recordó todos aquellos momentos que había enterrado por tanto tiempo en el fondo de su mente, que no había dejado salir por miedo a volverse loco de la pena si lo hacía. James sabía que no podía lidiar con eso por el momento. Tenía que hablar con su hijo, antes de que esos diez minutos terminaran.

"¿Estas bien?"James se encuentro preguntando.

Harry le dirigió una mirada fría.

"Todavía estoy respirando."dijo." ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres cambiar eso?

James sintió como los cabellos en su cuello se erizaban. Nunca antes había escuchado a alguien hablar con tanto odio.

"Yo sé que todo esto es muy confuso, especialmente para ti." comenzó James."Debes estar preguntándote sobre nuestra semejanza…"

Harry sonrió.

"Me di cuenta, sí…"respondió.

James tomó una respiración profunda.

"Yo soy… Yo soy tu verdadero padre, Harry."dijo James manteniendo la mirada fija en el chico en busca de una reacción.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió más y levanto una ceja.

"No, ¿En serio?"preguntó son tono burlón y condescendiente.

James se detuvo.

"¿Lo sabías?"preguntó sorprendido. Por un momento había pensado que Harry había adivinado la verdad la verlo, pero su comportamiento le sugirió que el muchacho lo sabía desde hace años. James negó con la cabeza."Me sorprende que Voldemort te lo dijera.

La expresión de Harry se oscureció de inmediato.

"¡No diga el nombre de mi padre!"dijo entre dientes.

James guardó silencio un momento antes de inclinarse hacia delante y encontrar los ojos de Harry.

"Harry, él no es tu padre. Soy yo.

Harry se burló de él.

"¿Un padre? ¿De verdad se llama así?"preguntó."El traerme a este mundo, no te convierte en padre."afirmó." Mi padre es el que me crio, él que me enseño como sobrevivir, él que me hizo como soy.

"¡Él también es la razón por la que estás aquí, encerrando en Nurmengard en espera de un juicio!"dijo James.

Harry se relajó en su asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Un pequeño contratiempo, lo admito."dijo encogiéndose los hombros."Pero no voy a estar aquí por más tiempo.

"Puedes olvidarte de él."dijo James."No va a venir por ti. Voldemort no tratará de invadir la prisión. Te ha dejado a tu suerte.

Harry se rio entre dientes.

"Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces no conoces a mi padre."

James sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que Harry se refería a Voldemort como su  _padre._  Sentía como una vena de su cabeza iba a explotar de la tensión.

"Mira Harry, esto es… esto no es para lo que viene hablar contigo."dijo, pasándose una mano por la cabeza con frustración."Yo…yo no estoy aquí para asustarte o para discutir contigo. La verdad del asunto es que te enfrentaras a un juicio muy pronto."dijo James." ¿Te das cuenta del futuro que te espera?

Harry no habló pero su expresión se volvió más seria, al ver esto James continuó.

"Voy hacer lo necesario para ayudarte, pero tú…"

"¿Por qué?"la pregunta interrumpió a James, haciendo que la frase quedara inconclusa."¿Por qué me vas ayudar?"preguntó Harry.

"Porque eres mi hijo."dijo James honestamente."Te perdí una vez, no te voy a perder de nuevo."murmuró James consternado.

La mirada de Harry parecía arder al mirar a James.

"¿En serio?"preguntó." ¿ _Me perdiste?_

James negó con la cabeza, tratando se hacer entender a Harry.

"Voldemort te alejó de mí, me hizo pensar que estabas… muerto."

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en James mientras su expresión se oscurecía.

"Voldemort me llevo lejos, ¿Verdad?"preguntó, repitiendo las palabras con desprecio, después miró a otro lado negando."Eres tan patético, Potter."

James se quedó inmóvil, esas palabras habían sido como un cuchillo.

"¿Qué te dijo él que había pasado?"preguntó de repente. Se maldijo mentalmente a si mismo Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Voldemort le mentiría a Harry, para tenerlo bajo su cuidado. Después de todo, Harry no sería leal a Voldemort si supiera la verdad, la verdad de cómo había sido arrastrado para matar."¿Qué te dijo a ti? ¿Cómo acabaste con él de manera que fuiste llevado lejos de tus verdaderos padres?"preguntó James.

Harry miró a James, pero esta vez no tenía una máscara inexpresiva en la cara.

"Él no me dijo nada…"dijo.

"¡Estas mintiendo!"dijo James."Dime lo que te dijo Voldemort. ¿Qué te dijo que sucedió?

"Yo no soy el que está mintiendo."dijo Harry en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió y Jackson y Davis aparecieron.

"Ha terminado el tiempo."dijo Davis.

"Esperen, solo un minuto más, necesito…"comenzó James.

"Lo siento, auror Potter."dijo Jackson acercándose a Harry."Solo tenía autorizado diez minutos.

Harry se puso de pie cuando Jackson se acercó a él; sin embargo sus ojos seguían fijos en James.

"Solo necesito un minuto más, por favor."dijo James volviéndose hacia Davis."Yo estaba a punto de…"

"Lo siento."interrumpió Davis."No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Jackson tomo el brazo de Harry y lo condujo hacia la puerta. Sin decir una sola palabra, Harry salió de la habitación, el verlo irse a James le rompió el corazón.


	14. Noticias de Última Hora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Jackson abrió la puerta de la celda, era la misma en la que Harry había pasado su primera noche. Esperó a que Harry entrara antes que él y dejó la puerta abierta por un momento. Harry no se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento, su mente aún estaba reproduciendo la conversación que había tenido con James Potter. Se volvió hacia el guardia cuando cayó en cuenta de que no había oído el golpe que ocasionaba la puerta al cerrarse.

Jackson hizo una pausa, miró al muchacho algo incómodo antes de sacar una delgada manta doblada de su túnica y tendérsela a Harry.

"Tiene un encantamiento " _Permanencia de calor_ " –dijo en voz baja. La celda estaba lo suficientemente caliente, pero Harry aún tenía una leve hipotermia y Jackson no quería cometer más errores.

Harry no tomo la manta que le ofrecía. En su lugar, mantuvo la mirada fija en el guardia tratando de encontrar culpabilidad. Jackson se sintió incómodo y bajo la mirada. Se removió en su lugar.

"Mira…Harry, realmente no te iba a dejar en la planta inferior. Solo estaba… estaba tratando de asustarte.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por eso inundaste la sección?"preguntó."¿Para  _asustarme_?

Jackson levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Qué piensas…?"él negó con la cabeza."¡Yo no hice nada!"protestó."¡La inundación fue a causa de la tormenta!"explicó.

Harry ya lo sabía, él se había dado cuenta de las reacciones de los guardias, pero disfrutaba haciendo que Jackson se sintiera culpable de alguna manera.

"Claro que lo fue."dijo sarcásticamente, dándole la espalda al guardia.

"Yo…"dudó el guardia. Sin decir palabra dejo caer la manta en el suelo de la celda y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Cuando cerró la puerta, el sonido hizo que Harry se volteará para mirarlo. Jackson le sostuvo la mirada por un momento antes de volver a sacar repentinamente su varita apuntando a Harry.

"Cadenas,  _Evanesco."_ murmuró.

Sobresaltado, Harry miró sus manos. Los puños Kelso aún estaban rodeando sus muñecas, bloqueando su magia sin varita, pero la corta cadena entre ellos había desaparecido liberando sus manos. Harry miró al guardia con sorpresa.

Jackson no dijo nada. Se guardó la varita en el interior de su túnica antes de girar y alejarse.

Harry movió los brazos y los hombros para aliviar un poco el dolor en ellos, había tenido las manos esposadas casi todo el día. Se acercó a la fina manta y la recogió; la mantuvo doblada y la utilizó como almohada, protegiendo su cabeza del duro suelo.

Harry se acostó suspirando profundamente. No podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de ahogarse. No podía admitirlo, pero estaba aterrorizado cuando la célula se llenó de agua y no podía salir. Debieron ser alrededor de cuatro minutos el tiempo que paso bajo el agua, pero fueron los cuatro minutos más largos de su vida.

Harry sintió un aleteo en su corazón al recordar como James Potter había aparecido repentinamente ante él. ¿Qué estaba habiendo  _justamente_ en ese lugar? Por lo que Harry sabía, Nurmengard era muy rara vez visitado por aurores. Cerró los ojos intentando con todas sus fuerzas pensar en otra cosa, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en James Potter y la sorpresa en su cara cuando lo vio del otro lado de los barrotes. La expresión del auror le había dejado claro que no sabía que estaba atrapado en la celda inundada. Una vez que él lo vio y dudo, Harry determino que iba a alejarse y lo iba a dejar ahogarse. Por eso, Harry se había retirado de las barrotes violentamente, su pánico y terror lo hicieron actuar inconscientemente. Todavía estaba un poco sorprendido de que Potter abriera la puerta y lo ayudará a escapar. Pero Harry sabía que no debía dejarse engañar con fantasías tontas, ahora sabía porque Potter lo había ayudado. En ese entonces se había sorprendido y no lo había entendido, pero después de hablar con él, Harry se dio cuenta de que era lo que Potter estaba tratando de hacer.

Se removió y giro hacia el otro lado, haciendo una mueca cuando sus costillas aun adoloridas se aplastaron contra el duro suelo. Harry trató de dejar de pensar en Potter y sus palabras, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más pensaba en sus patéticas mentiras y su fabricada historia.

Harry estaba demasiado enojado como para poder dormir. Casi media hora después escucho un  _plop_  a su alrededor. Un plato de gachas y una copa con agua habían aparecido en la esquina de su celda.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a la  _comida._ Hizo caso omiso al plato de gachas y cogió la copa con agua, tomándosela de un tirón. No era suficiente para calmar su sed, pero era todo lo que tenía. Cansado, Harry camino hacia atrás y se tiró en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la manta. Le tomo casi una hora quedarse dormido, hasta que el cansancio por fin lo venció.

* * *

James abrió la puerta de su casa en Valle Godric y entró. Se quitó la capa mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo, algo que era extraño, ya que Damien estaba en casa.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar, todavía pensando en cómo decirle a su mujer, la verdad que cambiaría su vida desde el día de hoy.

Vio que la habitación estaba vacía, así que se dirigió a la cocina. Se detuvo en el umbral mirando la mesa de la cocina donde había dos platos rodeados de su comida favorita junto a un par de velas sin encender.

"¡Ya era hora!"James miró a su alrededor para ver a Lily junto a la estufa. Ella estaba sacando un pastel de manzana casero del horno. "¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado esperando por horas."dijo ella acercándose a la mesa para colocar el pastel. –Ya he tenido que calentar la comida dos veces.

"¿Qué está pasando?"preguntó James.

Lily sonrió al ver la expresión de su marido. Corrió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

"Pensé que sería agradable pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos."respondió ella."Sirius me dio la idea fingiendo estar molesto conmigo."se rio."Me hizo darme cuenta de que no hemos tenido tiempo últimamente para sentarnos y tener una comida adecuada. Con todo lo que ocurre en el Ministerio y las reuniones de la Orden y ahora, con todo este asunto del Príncipe Oscuro."ella negó con la cabeza."No he tenido la oportunidad de, simplemente, estar contigo."ella rio nuevamente mientras se alejaba y le hizo señas para que se sentara en la mesa."Por lo tanto, envié a Damien con Ron, a Molly no le molesto. Y he pensado que podemos cenar y pasar la noche juntos, solo nosotros dos.

James no sabía que decir. Echó un vistazo a la mesa, pero no concebía la idea de comer en estos momentos. Su estómago se sentía retorcido, como si tuviera muchísimos nudos. Miró a Lily que tenía una sonrisa de enorme felicidad. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Tenemos que hablar."empezó con voz baja.

Lily lo miró sorprendida. Eso no era lo que esperaba de él.

"Espera, no estas rompiendo conmigo, ¿Verdad?"bromeó con una sonrisa.

James no pudo reunir la energía suficiente para sonreír con ella, ni siquiera para ser un poco entusiasta. Le tomo la mano y en silencio la llevo a la mesa, empujándola suavemente para que se sentara en una silla. Se sentó junto a ella y por un momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener su mano, por su mente pasaron muchas maneras de decir la noticia.

"¿James?"habló Lily en voz baja, sus ojos verdes reflejaron preocupación."¿Qué es? ¿Es algo malo?"preguntó finalmente, al ver el rostro de su esposo preocupado y agotado.

James no respondió, pero sus ojos avellana la miraron. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Fui a Nurmengard."comenzó él.

Los ojos de Lily se estrecharon aún más.

"¿Nurmengard?"cuestionó con sorpresa."Asumí que estabas en el Ministerio.

James negó con la cabeza.

"Yo estaba ahí, pero solo para tramitar unos pases de acceso a la cárcel."bajó la mirada hacia la mano de su esposa y se aferró a ella fuertemente."Fui a conocer al Príncipe Oscuro.

Lily dejó escapar un ruido de frustración.

"¡Honestamente, James!"dijo molesta." ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejar que las cosas sean como sean?"ella trató de alejar su mano, pero James no la soltó, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su delgada mano.

"Lily, yo…"se detuvo, dejando caer su cabeza, luchando por mantener el control."Yo lo conocí."dijo en voz baja sin mirarla.

Lily espero mientras miraba a su esposo. La angustia era claramente visible en cada centímetro del cuerpo de James. Ella sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, como si tuviera un presentimiento, una sensación que se había apoderado de ella.

"¿Qué pasa, James?"preguntó nuevamente.

Finalmente alzó la vista, para mirarla a los ojos. Sin decir palabra, él le soltó la mano y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar el frasco de vidrio alargado. Lo sostuvo por un momento con la mirada posada sobre la etiqueta antes de ofrecérselo a ella.

Lily tomó el frasco, confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando. Miró la botella de cristal y vio las gotas color carmesí en el interior del tubo. Sus ojos recorrieron el frasco y, se encontraron con la etiqueta blanca y el nombre impreso en ella.

Al principio, ella no pudo superar el primer nombre. _Harry._  Sentía como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir cuando vio el nombre. Con gran esfuerzo, vio la palabra al lado de el.  _James._ Su mano temblaba mientras sostenía la botella de vidrio. Miró la última palabra,  _Potter._

El tiempo parecía trascurrir lentamente mientras Lily miraba la etiqueta.  _Harry James Potter._  Ella siguió leyendo el nombre, repitiéndolo una y otra vez en su mente, sus ojos miraron las gotas de sangre antes de ver nuevamente el nombre. Esta era la sangre de su hijo,  _su sangre,_ de Harry. Su mente gritaba un centenar de preguntas diferentes pero ella se sentía incapaz de formularlas, lo único que quería era mirar aquel tubo de vidrio.

Levanto la mirada para encontrar a James mirándola, estudiando en silencio su reacción. Lily sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararla para que pudiera pensar con claridad. Luchó por encontrar su voz para que pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?"preguntó ella."¿Es esto… yo… esto, esto no puede ser…"

James se inclinó hacia delante colocando su mano sobre la de ella para que dejara de temblar, lo cual la hizo callar.

"Lily."comenzó, su voz era un susurro."Es Harry."dijo."Nuestro Harry esta con vida. Él es el Príncipe Oscuro."

Lily sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, aunque no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba negando. ¿Era el hecho de que su hijo estaba milagrosamente vivo o por la última parte de la frase de James?

Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos leyeron nuevamente el nombre. De repente, ella se encontró llorando, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y los sollozos se apoderaron de ella. Miro a su marido, buscando si lágrimas también adornaban sus ojos.

"¿Está vivo?"le preguntó con voz quebrada.

James asintió con la cabeza, su garganta estaba cerrada por la emoción.

Lily de repente dejo escapar un suspiro y aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, ella estaba sonriendo.

"Oh… ¡Dios!... ¡Gracias!... ¡Gracias!... Gracias."se quedó sin aliento.

James la tomó en brazos y ambos se aferraron el uno al otro, llorando libremente. Lily susurraba agradecida, siendo incapaz de detenerse. Su hijo estaba vivo, su Harry estaba vivo; iba a ser capaz de verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Ella sintió como su corazón latía con fiereza en su pecho ante la idea de ver a su hijo de nuevo.

Soltó a James, tratando de secarse con las manos sus mejillas empapadas.

"¿Cómo está?"preguntó con urgencia." ¿Está bien? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué dijo?"preguntó con voz ronca de tanto llorar.

James asintió.

"Hable con él."dijo, al ver que los ojos de Lily se iluminaron de felicidad añadió."Pero… no está bien, está sufriendo de hipotermia."dijo James con tristeza."Cuando llegue a Nurmengard la celda donde estaba se había inundado sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Él… él casi se ahogó."

Los ojos llorosos de Lily reflejaron una ira repentina.

"¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de que las células se habían inundado?"preguntó." ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de allí, James!"empezó a decir con pánico."No puede quedarse allí, ¡Casi muere!"ella se levantó y camino hacia la chimenea.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó James confundido.

"Voy a llamar a Dumbledore."dijo Lily." Él te ayudará a averiguar una manera de sacar a Harry de Nurmengard."

"Y entonces, ¿qué?"preguntó James."¿Será mejor para él que sea trasladado a Azkaban?

El nombre de la prisión envió escalofríos por el cuerpo de Lily. Se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, solo mirando a James con expresión perdida. James se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

"Sirius y Remus han ido a encontrarse con Dumbledore. Ellos van a contarle lo de Harry. Dentro de una hora, habrá una reunión de la Orden, ya fue organizada y todo el mundo va a ser informado."dijo James."Sé que Dumbledore nos ayudará en todo lo que pueda para salvar a Harry. Vamos a tratar de que sea absuelto de todos los cargos en su contra."

Lily asintió con la cabeza, mirando a James con cuidado, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Efectivamente, la cara de James cayó y él la miro con una expresión dolida, de un corazón roto.

"Pero Lily, sabes tan bien como yo que no va a ser fácil. El ministro Fugde ya ha anunciado que habrá un juicio, todo esto es un juego político para él y no será indulgente con Harry. No le importará si Harry es nuestro hijo perdido."

"¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo….!"empezó Lily entrecortadamente, sollozando de nuevo.

"Shh, Lily."James volvió a abrazarla, dejándola llorar en su pecho."No me voy a dar por vencido, sin haber luchado. Voy hacer todo lo posible por salvar a Harry. No lo voy a perder de nuevo, te lo prometo."la consoló.

Él la llevo de nuevo hacia la mesa y ambos se sentaron. Paso un largo tiempo en silencio, dándole tiempo a Lily para que se calmara. James se sentó sujetando su mano, pero no habló.

De repente, Lily hablo en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Cómo es él?"preguntó ella, mirando a James con los ojos rojos."Nuestro hijo, ¿Cómo es él?

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de James.

"Él…bueno, todavía tiene tus ojos."respondió.

Lily sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No pensé que fueran a cambiar."dijo ella, sonriendo mientras recordaba a su bebé.

"Se parece a mí."afirmó James. Incluso el estado de ánimo depresivo en el que se encontraba, no puedo ocultar la chispa de orgullo en sus palabras."De verdad, Lily, es un vivo retrato de mí; la única excepción son los ojos."miró a Lily de repente."¿Cuál era la palabra que utilizabas para describir lo parecido que era Harry a mí?"pregunto."Solías usar una palabra muy divertida."

Lily sonrió.

"Espeluznante."contesto ella

James rio ante el recuerdo.

"Espeluznante, sí, eso era."él se quedó en silencio de nuevo."Es un poco escalofriante, pero de una manera asombrosa…"dijo."Mi hijo es igual a mi."susurró.

"Quiero verlo."dijo Lily en voz baja.

"Nurmengard no permite las visitas familiares, solo Aurores."dijo James con tristeza.

Lily se levantó de su silla y se arrodillo ante James.

"¡Por favor, James!"suplico."Tengo que verlo. Por favor, ¡Haz algo, quiero ver a mi hijo!

James asintió con la cabeza. Trataría con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Lily viera a Harry, incluso sin importar que tuviera que renunciar.

La chimenea de repente disparo llamas verdes y la cabeza de Remus apareció entre el fuego.

"¡James! ¡Lily!

Ambos corrieron hacia la chimenea, arrodillándose para responder el llamado.

"Remus. Sí."respondió James rápidamente

"La reunión empezará en veinte minutos."dijo Remus."Tienen que venir."

James y Lily se pudieron de pie cuando la cabeza de Remus desapareció; se tomaron de las manos y agarraron un puñado de polvo flu, para ir al Cuartel.

Se fueron juntos, sin soltarse de las manos. Ninguno de ellos miro la mesa de la cocina, donde todavía estaban los dos platos y los diferentes platillos de comida que a estas alturas ya se habían enfriado.

* * *

Las grandes puertas de roble fueron abiertas por dos mortífagos. Ellos abrieron, permitiéndose el acceso. Los hombres corrieron dentro de la sala, hasta llegar a la mitad del salón antes de tirarse al suelo para evitar los insistentes ojos rojos. Voldemort estaba de pie de espaldas a ellos, sus manos huesudas cerradas tras su espalda.

"¿Lo hicieron?"preguntó Voldemort, sin volverse a mirar a los hombres arrodillados en el suelo de mármol.

Uno de los hombres respondió, todavía en el suelo.

"Sí. Todo el papeleo ha sido enviado, mi Señor. Acabo de recibir la confirmación. El juicio se llevará a cabo pasado mañana."

Voldemort se dio la vuelta para mirar a los hombres. Su máscara inexpresiva oculto el placer que sintió al escuchar la noticia. Hizo un gesto con la mano y los hombres se pusieron de pie, pero sus cabezas permanecieron inclinadas, aun sin atreverse a presenciar a su amo.

Voldemort se acercó a ellos, tomando en cuenta los temblores que tenían los hombres al ver como se acercaba a ellos.

"No debe haber errores."advirtió."Todo tiene que salir como está previsto. No voy a tolerar el más mínimo de los problemas."sus ojos escanearon a cada uno de los hombres."La vida de mi hijo está en juego y si  _algo_ le sucede a él, me aseguraré de que ustedes dos mueran lentamente y con un terrible dolor. ¿Entendieron?"

"Sí, mi Señor. Entendemos."respondieron ambos mortífagos con el terror claro en sus voces.

"Salgan y hagan los preparativos."instruyó Voldemort.

Los hombres corrieron fuera de la sala, sin quedarse un momento más de lo que tenían permitido.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta para mirar a los poco y selectos miembros de su círculo interno que lo esperaban en la esquina más alejada. Estos, eran los únicos cuatro mortífagos que habían conocido a Harry. Voldemort dio sus órdenes.

"Nott, prepara a los demás. Explícales claramente lo que tienen que hacer.

Nott se inclinó ante su amo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Voldemort miró a Lucius.

"¿Estás preparado?."preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí, mi señor."respondió Lucius."Voy a estar allí por lo menos una hora antes."

"Bien." Voldemort respondió.

Sus ojos se trasladaron a los dos últimos mortífagos.

"Macnair, tienes que preparar la tapadera."

El hombre inclino la cabeza, aceptando la encomienda.

"Mi señor, ¿Usted desea un muggle para ser el señuelo o una sangre sucia?

Voldemort agitó una mano con impaciencia hacia él.

"¡No me importa, siempre y cuando puedas controlarlo!"espetó.

Macnair hizo una profunda reverencia, con la esperanza de escapar del castigo que le correspondía por molestar al mago oscuro.

"Sí, mi señor."

Voldemort le hizo caso y miró a la última de los mortífagos. Bella alzó la vista hacia él, sus ojos inyectados de sangre estaban rodeados por unos pesados parpados enrojecidos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, una hazaña que solo ella, aparte de Harry, podía hacer.

"Son solo dos noches más, Bella."dijo Voldemort en voz baja algo tranquilo."Pasado mañana, Harry será llevado a su juicio."él sonrió, permitiendo al fin que su máscara cayera."Pasado mañana, Harry estará de regreso en casa.


	15. El día del Juicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

La noticia se había regado como pólvora por todo el mundo mágico; el Príncipe Oscuro iba a ser sometido a juicio. La noticia había sido anunciada muy rápido, a tan solo un día de su captura. Y desde entonces todos los periódicos, revistas, redes inalámbricas mágicas y cada medio de comunicación solo tenía un tema de discusión; el destino del Príncipe Oscuro.

El Profeta contaba con una serie de entrevistas exclusivas con el Ministro de Magia, donde el Ministro alegaba que estaba comprometido a darle al hijo de Voldemort un juicio "objetivo y justo". También afirmaba que él mismo había atrasado todos los juicios posteriores para adelantar el juicio del Príncipe Oscuro, de manera que fuera condenado lo más rápido posible, a tan solo cuatro días de su captura. Pero a la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica no le preocupaba si el juicio era justo o no. Ellos argumentaban el hecho del porque había un juicio. Todo lo que ellos querían era que el chico fuera lanzado a los Dementores y encontrará su final cuanto antes.

El día del juicio, el Ministerio de Magia estaba lleno de emoción. Un sin número de personas llegaron con la esperanza de conocer al muchacho. Hasta el momento, se había revelado muy poco del hijo del Señor Oscuro, pero aquel día iba a ser llevado ante el Wizengamot para ser juzgado. Los periodistas estaban entre el público, tratando de acercarse lo más que podían a la entrada del juzgado, de modo que cuando el Príncipe Oscuro llegara fueran capaces de tomarle una fotografía.

Pero no todo el mundo en el Ministerio estaba entusiasmado por el juicio. Había dos personas en particular, que estaban tratando de hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo completamente. James y Lily Potter habían estado en el Ministerio desde las primeras horas de la mañana, después de no haber tenido suerte el día anterior para ver al Ministro Fugde. Desde que Dumbledore había informado a Fugde hacía dos días, quien era en realidad el Príncipe Oscuro, el Ministro se había negado a reunirse con James y Lily. Por supuesto, podría negarlo todo una vez que el juicio concluyera y la sentencia fuera dictada. Por el momento se le diría a los Potter que lamentablemente el Ministro no podía ser localizado, porque era un hombre muy ocupado y las reuniones con él no siempre eran posibles.

Pero el día del juicio, James y Lily se negaron a continuar siendo ignorados. Ellos intentaron hablar con algún miembro del Wizengamot. James finalmente vio a Julián Reíd, el Absoluto Subsecretario del Ministro.

"Reid, necesito hablar contigo."dijo James mientras corría hacia él.

"No puedo hablar con usted en este momento."respondió rápidamente Julián alejándose de él.

"Solo necesito un minuto para hablar contigo o con el Ministro."declaró James mientras corría junto al asistente.

Julián apenas y miraba a James mientras se apresuraba camino al ascensor.

"En este momento el Ministro Fudge está demasiado ocupado como para hablar con alguien."respondió él.

"¡He tratado de hablar con el Ministro Fudge durante casi dos días!"exclamó James." ¡Me está evitando! ¡Y tú también!

Julián se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a James, el hombre rubio soltó un suspiro.

"No te estoy evitando."aseguro."Pero se porque quieres hablar conmigo. El Ministro Fudge me habló de la conversación que tuvo con Albus Dumbledore."el hombre de ojos marrones lo miró con tristeza."En verdad, Potter, lo siento."dijo."Yo sé que estás tratando de proteger a tu hijo, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. ¡Él tiene que rendir cuenta por sus crímenes!

"Pero, ¡eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir!"dijo James desesperado, tratando que el hombre entendiera." ¡A Harry le han lavado el cerebro! ¡Merlín sabe con qué le llenó la cabeza ese monstruo desde que era bebé!"dijo James con odio."No es algo que Harry haría por su propia voluntad. ¡Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido bajo órdenes de Voldemort!

Julián se alteró terriblemente al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro y miro a James.

"¡Maldita sea, Potter!"dijo entre dientes." ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes decir su nombre?

James normalmente contratacaba a eso, pero esta vez bajo la cabeza y acepto la reprimenda.

"Está bien, no voy a decirlo de nuevo."prometió él."Pero, por favor, escúchame."dijo."No se debe llevar a cabo el juicio público. Habla con el Ministro, convéncelo de tener un juicio a puerta cerrada. La fecha se ha adelantado demasiado rápido que la defensa no ha tenido tiempo de prepararse. Por favor Reid, solo dennos la oportunidad de explicar las circunstancias especiales de mi hijo a puerta cerrada, un juicio privado.

Sin embargo, el subsecretario del Ministro estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, incluso cuando James estaba hablando.

"Lo siento, pero el Ministro no está de acuerdo con eso."dijo mientras entraba al ascensor desocupado.

"¡Reid, escúchame!"dijo James. Su mano detuvo la puerta del ascensor."Por favor, te lo ruego."dijo en voz baja."Si sigue adelante este juicio público, ¡No será justo para Harry! Su situación necesita ser explicada adecuadamente y eso no es posible con este tipo de juicio."miro suplicante al hombre."Reid, por favor. ¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Solo tiene dieciséis años!

Julián dio un paso adelante, con los ojos marrones fijos sobre James.

"Exacto, dieciséis años de edad y ¡ya tiene múltiples cargos de asesinato contra él!"murmuró nuevamente entre dientes.

James vaciló, no podía sostenerle la mirada al hombre.

"Pero…

"Mira, Potter."interrumpió Julián."Si tuviera voz en esto, me gustaría hablar con el Ministro. No me quiero ver involucrado en un juicio tan demandante. Pero eso ya lo has visto, hay demasiada participación y ¡el juicio no es hasta dentro de cuatro horas!"vio la mirada preocupada del Auror."Fudge es un amante de la publicidad."le confió en voz baja."No va a considerar un juicio a puerta cerrada. Él le prometió a la comunidad una prueba determinante y eso es exactamente lo que va hacer.

James lo sabía. Esa era la razón por la que había estado luchando, para evitarlo. Él sabía que una vez que Harry pusiera un pie en la sala del tribunal, él no iba a salir de allí.

"Si hablo con él…"

"No te va a escuchar."dijo Julián."No va a escuchar a nadie."retrocedió y se adentró en el ascensor, miró a James con ojos tristes."Lo siento, Potter. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

James quito la mano de la puerta y esta se cerró al instante, el ascensor regreso a la vida y se llevó a Julián fuera de su vista.

* * *

Dumbledore se reunió con James y Lily en un largo y vació pasillo del Ministerio. Acababa de ver al Ministro, quien llevaba el mismo tiempo evitándolo que a los Potter, sin embargo, no había podido mantener al margen a Dumbledore.

"¿Qué dijo?" pidió Lily rápidamente, tan pronto como el mago de cabello plateado llegó a ellos.

"Él no está dispuesto a tener un juicio privado."informó tristemente Dumbledore.

Lily cerró los ojos frente a la derrota y sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Oh, no! ía sentir el pánico. Dumbledore había sido su última esperanza.

"El Ministro insiste en que es justo que el juicio sea a puerta abierta."continuó Dumbledore."Le explique lo delicado que es el caso, pero Fudge no parecía interesado. Se opuso rotundamente a la idea de que podríamos no presentar evidencia si el juicio era abierto.

"¡Ese es el punto!"James echaba humo." ¡No tenemos evidencia! ¡El anuncio se dio hace poco! No hemos tenido tiempo de recoger cualquier cosa para su defensa. Es por eso que necesitamos un juicio privado, ¡nos da más tiempo para hablar uno por uno!"se pasó la mano por el pelo desordenado." ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?"pregunto más para sí mismo.

"Ahora, vamos hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, para asegurarnos de que Harry salga ileso de esto."dijo Dumbledore en voz baja."Fudge no cree en la profecía, al igual que otros. No se da cuenta de que eliminando a Harry, está destruyendo todas las oportunidades que tenemos de acabar con Voldemort.

Dumbledore empujo lejos los recuerdo de hacía dos noches, las reacciones de algunos miembros de la Orden al enterarse de que Harry Potter era el Príncipe Oscuro. Moody, en particular, había sido el más perjudicado; en primer lugar, había cuestionado su identidad alegando que debían utilizar un hechizo de identidad y después insistió en que Harry no podía ser el Elegido, debido a que él había sido corrompido por Voldemort durante todos estos años.

"Entonces, ¿Qué debemos de hacer?"preguntó Lily, quien parecía dispuesta a todo.

Dumbledore tardó un momento en responder.

"Sabemos lo que Fudge ha decidido para Harry."dijo en voz baja."Él quiere el beso. Todos sabemos eso, pero Fudge no puedo condenarlo al beso, si Harry demuestra ser útil para el Ministerio.

"¿Útil?"preguntó James." ¿Algo como proporcionar secretos e información sobre Voldemort?

"Sí."

"No creo que vaya hacer eso."James negó con la cabeza."No dijo nada en los interrogatorios de los guardias en Nurmengard. No creo que lo haga aquí."

"Él no tiene que hacerlo."dijo Dumbledore."Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es convencerlo de que proporcione la información, pero no tendrá que decir algo hoy."sonrió con tristeza a los padres."Puedo imaginar que tan leal es Harry a Voldemort en estos momentos, pero eso puede cambiar. Harry es la mano derecha de Voldemort, el conocimiento que tiene sobre Voldemort y sus Mortífagos tiene un valor incalculable. Necesitamos que el Wizengamot se convenza de que al dejarlo vivir, Harry finalmente proporcionará esa información.

"Pero, Harry todavía obtendrá cadena perpetua en Azkaban por las Imperdonables que realizó."dijo Lily con voz quebrada." ¿Qué clase de vida llevará, si la pasa tras las rejas de Azkaban con… con Dementores y además proporcionando información sobre Voldemort?"preguntó ella con lágrimas.

"He estado pensando en eso desde que tome la decisión de defender a Harry en el juicio."dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, casi en un susurro."Me he dado cuenta de que la única forma de salvar a Harry de una cadena perpetua es sugerir que los casos de asesinato de Harry son un caso de IIC*.

"¿Delitos Inducidos por Imperio?"cuestionó Lily.

"Exactamente."sonrió Dumbledore."Harry puede ser liberado de ese cargo, si podemos hacer que el Wizengamot crea que todos los crímenes que cometió fueron a causa de que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius. Como saben, Voldemort es bastante aficionado de esa imperdonable, por lo que nos creerán.

"O puede que no. Después de todo, no hay una manera de comprobar que alguien estuvo bajo la maldición Imperius en el momento que cometió el delito."dijo Lily preocupada.

"Exactamente."dijo Dumbledore sonriendo."Si no podemos comprobar que Harry estaba bajo la influencia de la maldición, no se puede probar que Harry estaba bien. El Wizengamot tendrá que tomar en cuenta nuestra declaración de la existencia de IIC durante el juicio. Incluso sin decir nada más, eso nos dará tiempo, el Wizengamot tiene que investigar y luego aceptar o rechazar la solicitud de IIC, lo cual puede tomar varias sesiones.

James se relajó al escuchar a Dumbledore planificar la defensa. Él ni siquiera iba a tomar en cuenta de que iban a  _mentir_ para salvar a Harry. Siempre y cuando Harry saliera de este lío, James estaba dispuesto a decir o hacer todo.

Un fuerte ruido los distrajo y los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver cómo se abría una puerta y un grupo de magos entraron en el pasillo. Los cinco hombres que habían aparecido de repente los vieron, pero no parecían darlas importancia en lo más mínimo. El sonido de las cadenas, el tintineo y traqueteo, para James, fue lo que le dio un golpe bajo.

Harry se dirigió hacia el pasillo guiado por dos hombres, mientras que los otros cinco lo rodeaban, aparentemente haciendo guardia a su alrededor. James sintió como perdía el aliento al ver a su hijo encadenado, y siendo guiado rudamente por los hombres. Su mirada descendió a las pesadas cadenas que estaban en las muñecas de Harry y que estaban conectadas a una gruesa y larga cadena que llegaba a sus pies y se enroscaban a sus también esposados tobillos. Oyó a Lily jadear a su lado. La miro para ver como su mirada esmeralda estaba fija en el chico que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba temblando y sacudía sus manos mientras miraba al chico de pelo oscuro sorprendida.

Harry giró la cabeza durante una fracción de segundo para mirarlos, había sentido las miradas clavadas en él. Detuvo un momento la mirada al ver a Lily, pero su expresión se mantuvo igual, sin emociones y distante, sin embargo, algo brillo en sus ojos. Su mirada se quedó en Lily, buscando desesperadamente algo.

Lily sintió el peso de la mirada que le ofrecía su hijo y sintió como se le apretujaba el corazón. Ella dio un paso hacia él, su voz susurro su nombre.

"Harry."

Fue entonces cuando Harry apartó la mirada, ignorándola al igual que los otros dos magos. Lily sintió que era incapaz de moverse mientras observaba como los siete hombres se llevaban a su hijo de dieciséis años de edad a una habitación en el lado opuesto del pasillo, alejándose de ellos. Cuando Harry entro a la habitación los otros magos también lo hicieron y cerraron la puerta con un golpe seco.

Lily se giró para mirar a Dumbledore y James, ella no sabía que decir, su voz no podía pronunciar nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta y el pecho adolorido. Acababa de ver a su hijo, a su hijo que pensaba había perdido hacía muchos años, pero aun no podía ir a él, abrazarlo o hablarle. La determinación de Lily por no derramar más lágrimas se rompió y ella bajo la cabeza cuando sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon en un abrazo y ella apoyó la cabeza en un pecho familiar, Lily dejó que James la abrazara y consolara mientras lloraba en silencio, preguntándose porque el destino era tan cruel.

* * *

Sirius inspeccionó el atrio lleno de gente bulliciosa, estaban por todas partes, en la entrada del Ministerio o en los diferentes departamentos, tratando de salir por las chimeneas o por las salidas para visitantes. No importaba el día o la época del año, el Ministerio de Magia siempre estaba lleno de brujas y magos, pero especialmente ese día había un aumento significativo de personas. No era difícil de averiguar la razón. El juicio había tenido una especial publicidad, que a los cuatro días de la captura de Harry, parecía que la mitad del mundo mágico había llegado para presenciar el histórico momento.

Sirius suspiró, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente. Tenía un dolor de cabeza y el juicio ni siquiera había empezado. Se sentía ansioso y preocupado por el destino de su ahijado. No tanto por el bien de Harry, sino por James. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, no sabía nada de Harry y a James lo conocía desde que este tenía once años de edad. Había crecido con él en Hogwarts y lo consideraba como un hermano. No quería verlo herido, pero todo eso era inevitable con todo aquel drama sucediendo.

"Patético, ¿no es así?"dijo una voz ronca a su lado.

Sirius volvió la cabeza para mirar a Moody.

"¡La cantidad de personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, que venir a esperar horas para ver a un asesino!"sacudió la cabeza con rabia, su cabello se agitó alrededor." ¡Lo están convirtiendo en una celebridad!

Sirius suspiro, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con su colega. Moody no podía contener sus comentarios y más cuando se trataba del "Príncipe Oscuro".

En medio de la multitud, Sirius alcanzó a divisar a Remus quien caminaba hacia él. Lucía molesto.

"¿Qué pasa?"preguntó Sirius una vez que Remus se colocó a su lado, junto a Moody.

"Acabo de hablar con James."susurró Remus." _Él está aquí._

"¿Ya?"preguntó sorprendido Sirius."El juicio no es hasta dentro de una hora.

"Los guardias lo trajeron de Nurmengard un poco antes de lo previsto, por razones de seguridad."explico Remus en voz baja."Nadie debe de saber que está aquí. Los guardias lo trajeron usando la ruta habitual." continuo Remus."pero cuando lo llevaban a la sala de espera, se encontró con James, Lily y Dumbledore en el pasillo.

"¿Cómo esta James?"preguntó.

Remus suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

"Él se está haciendo el fuerte, pero Lily es… inconsolable." murmuró." No puedo soportar verla llorar."comenzó él reflejando molestia."Ella quiere ver a Harry, hablar con él, pero no está permitido. Le explique que solo los funcionarios del Ministerio pueden ver a un acusado ante del juicio."sacudió la cabeza."Pero estaba demasiado molesta como para escuchar."

Sirius sintió que su corazón se rompía al imaginar a Lily. Ella era como una hermana para él y para Remus. Es por ello que Sirius a menudo le jugaba bromas y la hacía enojar. Siempre había considerado que eso es lo que le hacían los hermanos a sus hermanas.

"¿Dónde está Lily?" preguntó Sirius.

"Dumbledore está tratando de calmarla. La ha llevado a la oficina de James."respondió Remus."Cuando me fui, James iba a entrar a ver a Harry, iba hablar con él antes de que comience el juicio.

"Parece que Potter, no es el único con ganas de hablar con él."interrumpió Moody.

Remus y Sirius miraran a Moody interrogante, pero Moody solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia el atrio principal. Remus y Sirius siguieron la mirada del Auror y vieron una cara familiar entre la multitud de personas.

Un hombre de pelo rubio estaba muy ocupado hablando con un asistente, asintiendo y sonriendo con él, pero sus nervios eran evidentes por la forma en que estaba jugando con su bastón"puño de serpiente, lo giraba y pasaba entre sus dedos, acariciando sutilmente la cabeza de plata.

"¿Qué demonios?"Sirius gruño al verlo." ¿Qué hace ese hijo de puta aquí?

"Deberíamos de ir a preguntarle."gruño Remus en voz baja.

Remus y Sirius caminaron hacia Lucius Malfoy dejando atrás a Moody. Lucius vio como los dos hombres se dirigían a él y cortésmente se excusó con el hombre que estaba hablando con él.

Sirius se precipitó sobre Lucius.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"preguntó amenazante, pues tenía poca paciencia cuando se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre de pelo rubio sonrió profundamente y levanto una ceja elegantemente en fingida sorpresa.

"Debes de estar confundido. Me pareció que esto es el Ministerio de Magia." dijo con su habitual acento."No necesito tu permiso o autorización para estar aquí.

Sirius lo miró con odio. Remus, que estaba junto a él, tranquilo y sereno como siempre, dijo con una voz llena de ira.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?"preguntó." ¿Qué negocios te traen al Ministerio,  _justamente_ hoy?

Lucios simplemente sonrió al licántropo.

"Mi negocio es de carácter personal."afirmó.

"¡Si, muy personal!"dijo Sirius." ¡Pero, olvídalo! No serás capaz de verlo, y si pones un pie en la sala, ¡Te voy hacer….!

"Mantén tu furia, para ti, Black."le cortó Lucius con certeza."No he venido aquí por el juicio del Príncipe Oscuro. No tengo ningún interés en el."menciono encogiéndose los hombros.

"¡Oh, por supuesto!"comenzó con enojo Sirius." ¿Por qué  _te_ interesaría? ¡Después de todo,  _no_ eres un mortífago!"dijo con sarcasmo. Odiaba la forma en que Lucius aun siendo un mortífago se había salido con la suya.

"Ahora, Black. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto. Si me acusas de ser un mortífago, te pueden quitar tu ó Lucius."La última vez que te descubrieron, te bajaron de rango, ahora simplemente te quitaran tu placa y la conservaré como un bonito trofeo.

Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada.

"No te he llamado mortífago. ¡He dicho que  _no_ eres un mortífago!"señalo Sirius, dos podían jugar este juego."Pero tengo unas cuantas personas a las que me gustaría nombrarte…

Remus le tocó el brazo, deteniéndolo de insultar al hombre. Los ojos grises y fríos del aristócrata lo miraron.

"A igual medida que los funcionarios del Ministerio, estamos en todo el derecho de cuestionar el por qué se encuentra en el Ministerio de Magia."dijo Remus con calma.

Lucius se enderezó, miró desde arriba a los hombres.

"Tengo una reunión organizada con la señora Edgecombe. Estoy extendiendo mi mansión y necesito actualizar el sistema de Red flu para incluir nuevas chimeneas."respondió con frialdad.

"¿Y pidió que su cita fuera justamente  _hoy_ de todos los días?"preguntó Sirius con sorna.

"De hecho, estaba reservada desde la semana pasada."respondió Lucius." Si quieres saciar tu duda, puedes revisar los registros."añadió con una sonrisa."Bueno, debería de irme, estoy tarde para mi reunión."se apartó de los dos Aurores."No me gustaría dejar a la señora Edgecombe esperando."se alejó un par de pasos y se detuvo para darse la vuelta y sonreírle a Sirius." ¡Ah! y díganle a su amigo Potter, que se  _divierta_  en el juicio.

Sirius echó a correr hacia él, pero Remus lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndole alcanzar a Malfoy o por lo menos tomar su varita. Con una sonrisa, Lucius se volvió y se alejó con dirección al ascensor.

"¡Ese hijo de puta!"maldijo Sirius con rabia."Juro por Dios, ¡que podría matarlo con mis propias manos!

Remus seguía mirando donde antes estaba Lucius, una expresión pensativa adornaba su rostro.

"¿Te diste cuenta de que forma estaba actuando?"preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, ¡Cómo siempre actúa!"escupió Sirius." ¡Desagradable y estirado!

Remus negó con la cabeza.

"No, él estaba diferente."afirmó. Sirius se volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa. Remus vio la mirada confundida de su amigo." ¿No te diste cuenta?"preguntó. Sirius negó con la cabeza. Remus miró hacia los ascensores, viendo como el mago de cabello rubio entraba a uno de ellos."Esta nervioso por algo."dijo en voz baja.

"¿Nervioso?"cuestionó Sirius con incredulidad." ¿Por qué piensas eso?

"Por todo lo que hizo."respondió Remus."Continuamente jugaba con su bastón, como si quisiera sacar su varita. Es una clara señal de que está nervioso."explicó Remus." Tenía sudor en la frente, una expresión enmascarada en sus ojos y ponía esfuerzo en actuar a sus anchas, todo sugiere que se era un espectáculo preparado."Remus se quedó en silencio por un momento, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras pensaba en la conversación." ¿No te resultó extraña la forma en que se tomó el tiempo de explicarnos porque estaba aquí? Incluso nos dijo que comprobáramos los registros para ver si en realidad tenía una reunión con Edgecombe desde la semana pasada y apuesto a que la tiene. Todo ocurre por una razón, es una coartada.

De repente, Sirius vio todo desde la misma manera que Remus.

"Una coartada"repitió lentamente." ¿Qué está planeando?"preguntó.

Remus se precipitó hacia los ascensores.

"Él no es quien planifica."dijo a un Sirius que lo seguía."Esa parte siempre se la deja a su  _Amo._

* * *

James entró en la habitación donde estaba recluido Harry. Tan pronto como entro, los guardias lo miraron pero no lo detuvieron ni cuestionaron. James notó a los dos guardias que había conocido en Nurmengard, Davis y Jackson, ellos estaban entre los siete, los miro y los dos hombres asintieron en señal de saludo.

James cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry sentado, todavía encadenado. El guardia que estaba sentado frente a Harry se levantó cuando se acercó James. En silencio le ofreció su asiento y se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación. James asintió con la cabeza al hombre agradeciéndole mientras se sentaba, Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzo a ver como Jackson les hacia un gesto a los guardas sentados alrededor para que se levantaran y le dieran un poco de privacidad.

Una vez sentado, James vio a Harry detenidamente. Sintió la bilis en la garganta el ver las esposas en sus muñecas que aún estaban vendadas. Su mirada preocupada vio la cara de Harry, para ver que el chico no lo estaba mirando, lo estaba ignorando por completo. James noto aliviado que su hijo se veía mejor de cuando lo había visto hacia dos días. No parecía tan cansado, pero todavía estaba lejos de parecer completamente sano.

James trago ruidosamente y habló en voz baja.

"¿Harry?

Harry miró al hombre, con una expresión tan fría y sin emociones como la última vez que lo había visto.

"¿Cómo has estado?"preguntó James. Miró a los guardias en el cuarto." ¿No ha habido otro tipo de  _situaciones_ mientras estabas allí?

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry. Él inclino la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba al preocupado hombre.

"No."respondió con voz tranquila." No hay mucho que decir respecto a sus técnicas de interrogación.

"¿Te han interrogado de nuevo?"pregunto James apresuradamente.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada antes de apartarla nuevamente.

"Ellos saben que no pueden sacar nada de mí, así que lo dejaron de intentar.

James dejo escapar suspiro de alivio. Había esperado que los guardias simplemente dejaran a Harry solo, después de que casi lo mataran, aun cuando no lo decían en serio.

"Sé que debes estar nervioso por ser sometido a un juicio."dijo James susurrando."Pero estamos intentando todo lo posible para poder protegerte."

Harry lo observo cuidadosamente, sus penetrantes ojos verdes se estrecharon ante las palabras de James y su expresión se volvió seria.

"Eso es muy noble de su parte."se burló."Pero yo no necesito protección, en especial si viene de  _usted._

Las palabras golpearon duramente a James, dejándolo sin habla por un momento. Él trato de ignorar la ira y el rechazo, pero no pudo.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, la puerta se abrió y dos Aurores entraron. No hicieron mucho caso a Harry y James, simplemente los miraron. James los reconoció, eran Frederick Jones y Kevin Banks, dos Aurores altos que por lo general se encargaban del papeleo y los presos antes de que fueran llevados a juicio. Los Aurores se acercaron a los guardias de Nurmengard presentándose.

James se volvió hacia Harry, pero el chico tenía su mirada en los dos recién llegados. Harry y James vieron como Jones hablaba con Davis, mientras leía algo de su portapapeles.

"¿Puede confirmar que todos la documentación necesaria esta lo más completa y concisa posible?"pregunto Jones.

"Si."Davis le tendió el archivo a Jones, quien lo tomó.

"¿Tiene algún artículo tomado del prisionero que deba ser entregado al Ministerio?"preguntó Jones.

Davis sacó una bolsa de plástico trasparente, ofreciéndosela a Jones. James pudo ver que en la bolsa estaban las armas de Harry, varias cuchillas y dagas, además de una superficie de metal que brillaba detrás de todo. James no pudo distinguir que aquello era la máscara de plata perteneciente a Harry.

Harry se removió en su asiento, casi como si se preparará para saltar sobre el Auror, para tomar sus posesiones. James estaba seguro que de no estar encadenado, habría tratado de tomar sus cosas. Pero Harry se quedó en su asiento, mirando con ojos brillantes como el Auror de pelo gris pasaba la bolsa.

"¿Tiene la varita del prisionero?"preguntó Jones.

"No, la varita ya ha sido entregada al Ministerio por el Escuadrón Especial que lo capturo."respondió Davis."El formulario correspondiente está incluido en el archivo.

A la mención de su varita, James miró a Harry. Él vio cómo tenía la mandíbula apretada en la ira y sus ojos esmeraldas fueron casi ardiendo de rabia.

"Muy bien, eso es todo."dijo Jones finalmente, levantando la vista del portapapeles."Muchas gracias, señores. Podemos cuidar las cosas aquí."dijo, mientras su arrugado rostro mostro una sonrisa de cortesía.

Los guardias asintieron, siguieron a Jones y comenzaron a salir uno tras otro. Jackson fue el último en salir. Miró a Harry y sus miradas se encontraron. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos se posaron en James antes de salir en silencio. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Casi al instante, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y cuatro Aurores entraron, asumiendo el deber de vigilancia permanente. James observo como los cuatro hombres que entraron, miraron a Harry con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, sus ojos se movían de Harry a James, en shock y la confusión era evidente en sus expresiones.

Harry solo los miro cuando vio como movían la bolsa con sus pertenencias. Observó con la mirada fija, como la bolsa era llevada a una esquina de la habitación. Una puerta metálica revelo una rampa, donde dejaron caer la bolsa, Harry podía escuchar como esta descendía profundamente en el laberinto que era el Ministerio. Nadie dijo una sola palabra.

La mirada de Harry seguía fija en la puerta de metal.

"¿Harry? ¿Harry?"

Molesto, Harry se volvió ante la mirada preocupada de James.

"No hables en el juicio." dijo James en voz baja."Solo inténtalo, no importa qué, no te opongas ni respondas ante nada de lo que se diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry no respondió y aparto la mirada de James, actuando como si no hubiera oído lo que le había dicho el hombre.

"¡Harry, por favor…!"James se detuvo al ver como la puerta se abría de nuevo y Moody entraba.

James se levantó de su asiento el ver a Alastor Moody. Él sabía que el hombre no podía haber entrado solo para ver a Harry. Él había dado a conocer claramente sus sentimientos hacia Harry, durante una reunión de la Orden.  _¡Un asesino de sangre fría, merece más que el beso!_  A James todavía le resultada difícil no maldecirlo.

El ojo mágico de Moody busco a Harry entre la multitud y cuando lo encontró dio un salto. Al igual que los otros, Moody se sorprendió del parecido entre Harry, y su padre, James. El legendario Auror recupero rápido la compostura, no miro más de tres segundo a Harry antes de llamar a James para que se acercará. James reacciono y se acercó rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"pregunto.

"Creo que deberías saber que Malfoy está aquí."dijo Moody en voz baja, como un gruñido silencioso.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?"pregunto rápidamente James.

"Black y Lupin fueron hablar con él, aunque yo pensé que no tiene sentido. Ese desagradable bastardo no les dirá nada, pero pensé que tenía que advertirte." él miró a Harry, quien estaba sentado mientras su mirada estaba fija en ellos."Estate alerta cuando lo lleven a la sala del tribunal. No sabes lo que Malfoy puede estar tramando.

James no puedo evitar rodar los ojos.

"Moody, ¿Realmente esperas que Malfoy intente algo? ¿Justo en el corazón del Ministerio? Malfoy puede ser un bastardo, pero no es estúpido."dijo James."Probablemente está aquí para espiar, no va a intentar nada solo.

"¿Quién dijo que estaba solo, Potter?"dijo Moody en su habitual tono paranoide.

"¿Quién más esta con él?"preguntó James." ¿Estas sugiriendo que Malfoy atacará el Ministerio con un grupo de Mortífagos? Ama demasiado su fachada como para dejarla caer.

"Yo no estaba pensando en Mortífagos."admitió Moody en voz baja.

James se quedó en silencio antes de darse cuenta de lo que se refería Moody.

"¡Vamos, Alastor!"dijo James entre dientes lleno de rabia." ¡Realmente no puedes creer que Voldemort vendrá aquí! ¡Es el Ministerio de Magia!"señalo." ¡No hay manera de que ponga un pie aquí!

De repente, Harry dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, por lo que James miró a su alrededor. Las manos esposadas de Harry volaron hasta su frente y dejo escapar un silbido mientras sus dedos agarraban su cabeza en un inmenso dolor. Los cuatro Aurores tenían sus varitas dirigidas a Harry pero se miraban confundidos al ver como el muchacho se sujetaba la frente, jadeando. Antes de que James pudiera preguntar que estaba mal, Harry levanto la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en él mientras soltaba una risa grave.

"Piénsalo de nuevo."dijo sin aliento."Él está aquí.

* * *

James no había entendido sus palabras, porque no creía que Harry escuchará su conversación con Moody. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué es lo que quería decir, sintió como se calentaba el orbe de su cinturón. Un segundo después, un agudo pitido comenzó a sonar en la sala. Horrorizado, James miro su orbe de Auror de un color rojo brillante que emitía el pitido de alarma. Miró a Moody quien también observaba su orbe de Auror al igual que los otros cuatro Aurores. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir una palabra. Había un solo caso para el cual los Orbes de los Aurores se iluminaban de color rojo y emitían la alarma; cuando estaban bajo ataque.

Un segundo después, James había entrado en su modo Auror y estaba aferrándose a su varita mientras gritaba órdenes a los demás Aurores.

"¡Griffin! ¡Stevenson! ¡Ambos vayan fuera de esta habitación y hagan guardia!"dijo señalando a dos Aurores." ¡Ferguson! ¡Smith! ¡Ustedes dos permanezcan con él! "hizo un gesto a Harry." ¡No… No lo pierdan de vista!

"¡Si, Señor!"respondieron los Aurores.

James miró por última vez a Harry, notando la sonrisa en su rostro. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con Moody, sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

Tan pronto como James y Moody se precipitaron fuera de la habitación para llegar hacia el atrio principal del Ministerio, se encontraron siendo aplastados por todo el mundo dentro del edificio que buscaba salir. El pandemónium había estallado con el pánico que había provocado el sonido de la alarma. Existía solo una persona que podía atreverse a atacar el Ministerio y todo el mundo sabía quién era. Voldemort había llegado para recuperar a su hijo.

Lo único que todos pensaban era escapar antes de cruzarse en el camino del Señor Oscuro. El problema era que las salidas estaban ubicadas en el atrio principal y este era, aparentemente el lugar donde estaba la amenaza. Así que las brujas y magos se esforzaban en ir en otra dirección con tal de evitar al Señor Tenebroso y sus Mortífagos.

La mayoría de los Aurores estaban luchando por ir en dirección opuesta a la avalancha de personas, tratando de llegar al Atrio Principal con el fin de luchar contra la amenaza. Pero era una misión imposible, ya que la multitud de magos estaba tan sumida en su pánico y miedo que les era imposible escuchar sus pedidos. No hacían caso a los Aurores que trataban de gritarles y decirle hacia donde ir y que hacer. Al final, los Aurores se abrieron su propio camino empujándose entre las personas. James y Remus estaban entre el puñado de Aurores que lograron salir de entre la multitud y que corrían hacia el atrio principal.

"¡Esto es una locura!"le gritó Remus a James." ¡Voldemort no puede estar atacando el Ministerio! ¡Es imposible!

"¡Siento contradecirlo!"grito Dawlish sobre el sonido de la alarma, mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

James corrió a toda velocidad, tratando de llegar a la aurícula para detener a quien estuviera atacando el Ministerio. Un pequeña parte de su conciencia estaba de acuerdo con Remus, Voldemort no era tan estúpido como para atacar el Ministerio a plena luz del día y más aún cuando estaban presentes la mayoría de los Aurores. Pero, el recuerdo de Harry sonriendo al pronunciar esas palabras tranquilas: "Él está aquí", le hacía dudar de sus propios pensamientos. James se forzó a correr más rápido. Iba a detener a Voldemort. Esta vez no iba a permitir que se llevar hija. Nunca más.

James fue una de los primero en llegar a la aurícula y apuntar con su varita, listo para la batalla. Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. El atrio estaba totalmente desierto, no había ni una sola persona a la vista, pero, flotando sobre el aire, ocupando casi todo el espacio en el atrio, estaba un cráneo color verde ahumado con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La marca tenebrosa flotaba sobre el aire, el símbolo de la muerte y el dolor hacían contraste con el techo de color azul pavorreal y los símbolos en oro.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"gritó Dawlish, mirando la marca tenebrosa.

"¡Levanten sus escudos! ¡Pueden estar en cualquier lugar!"instruyó Moody.

Pero James sabía que Voldemort no estaba allí. Incluso la posibilidad de que los Mortífagos se encontraran en el Ministerio era nula. Si estuvieran allí, habrían estado matando a todos los que pudieran. La masa de gente que había visto la marca tenebrosa había salido corriendo hacia unos minutos, llenos de pánico tratando de escapar de los Mortífagos. Pero entonces, ¿Quién habían lanzado la marca?

En respuesta a su pregunta, un sonido repentino se hizo presente en la cámara. A la vez, los doce Aurores que habían logrado llegar hasta allí, levantaron sus varitas y crearon un escudo. Trataron de dispersarse cada uno a una sección del lugar buscando el origen del sonido.

Kingsley se acercó a revisar la fuente con las estatuas de oro y de repente gritó llamando al resto. James corrió hacia él, junto con los demás para ver lo que había causado que las alarmas se dispararan.

Dentro de la piscina de agua, empapada de pies a cabeza, estaba una mujer. Todavía tenía su varita pero no la empuñaba a causa de su mano ensangrentada. Caminaba en el interior golpeando sus rodillas contra la pequeña pared para caminar en otra dirección. Tenía la mirada perdida, las contusiones a lo largo de su mandíbula y su ojo hinchado dieron evidencia de que había sido golpeada recientemente.

Kingsley se metió en la piscina, caminando lentamente hacia la mujer herida, cuando la alcanzó, la sostuvo amablemente de los hombros y vio como giraba la varita entre sus dedos.

"Morsmordre."murmuró la bruja. Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Kingsley." Morsmordre."repitió el hechizo una y otra vez.

"Está bajo los efectos de un Imperius." murmuró Moody para sí, negó con la cabeza al ver a la bruja torturada." ¡Malditos cobardes!"escupió.

Kingsley ayudo a la mujer de aspecto frágil y la sacó de la fuente. Dawlish y Remus corrieron a ayudarlo.

"Esto no tiene sentido."susurró James para sí.

Volvió a mirar hacia la marca tenebrosa que flotaba encima de sus cabezas. Los Mortífagos había utilizado una bruja, primero la habían torturado y después le habían lanzado la maldición Imperius sobre ella; mandándola al Ministerio para que lanzará la marca tenebrosa. Eso había hecho que las alarmas se dispararan, porque la marca tenebrosa al igual que las Imperdonables provocaba ese efecto. Pero, ¿Por qué harían todo ese alboroto? ¿Solo para crear pánico? Eso no resultaba muy creíble. Volvió la mirada hacia la calavera verde que flotaba sobre sus cabezas; generalmente se mostraba cuando los Mortífagos habían muerto o causado la muerte. Miró alrededor del atrio, hacia los demás Aurores, ¿Era acaso una advertencia?

Una ráfaga repentina sacudió el atrio y el bullicio de los gritos se oyó a lo lejos. James y los otros Aurores de movieron hacia la dirección de dónde venían y se precipitaron corriendo hacia las escaleras y ascensores.

El humo y los gritos fueron más claros para ellos cuando alcanzaron el nivel siete. La llamarada de fuego se alzaba impotente ante sus ojos y el caos había estallado. A través del espesor negro, James vio a Sirius tratando de ayudar a las brujas, que gritaban de terror y no permitían que se les auxiliara.

"¿Qué paso?"preguntó James cuando llegó junto a su amigo, para ayudarle a cargar a una mujer lesionada.

"¡No lo sé!"gritó Sirius mientras trataba de ayudar."Hubo una explosión repentina y ¡El pasillo se alzó en llamas!

James se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Los Mortífagos si estaban en el Ministerio, lo del atrio no era más que una cubierta.

"¡Tenemos que evacuar el edificio!"dijo James."Que todo el mundo se dirija al Atrio principal. Las chimeneas de la izquierda están bloqueadas, por lo que nadie puede entrar al Ministerio, pero las de la derecha están abiertas. ¡Ayuda a tantos como puedas y sácalos por la chimenea!

Sirius asintió y trasmitió el plan de acción a los otros Aurores. James comenzó a conducir a las personas al Atrio, para poder ayudar a los heridos, cuando cayó en cuenta de que la única persona que significaba más para él que su propia vida, aún estaba dentro del Ministerio de Magia.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lily!"susurró para sí mismo.

De repente se lanzó sobre las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad para encontrar a su esposa, rezando porque nada malo le hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

Cuando James llego al nivel dos, donde se encontraba su oficina, se dio cuenta con horror de que el nivel siete no había sido el único que había estallado en llamas, había gente gritando de miedo y terror mientras trataban de encontrar la salida en todos los pisos. Los Mortífagos, obviamente se habían metido al Ministerio y al mismo tiempo, habían colocado trampas de fuego en todos los niveles que pudieron. Los únicos que no parecían estar en llamas, era el piso nueve y por supuesto, el atrio principal.

James había intentado apagar el fuego, al igual que muchos otros, pero el fuego parecía repeler la magia y aumentaba su intensidad cada vez que intentaban manipularlo. Al final, James sabía que los mejor era evacuar el edificio.

Cuando James llegó al nivel dos, y trato de llegar a su oficina, se dio cuenta de que el camino estaba bloqueado por las llamas, creando una barrera de fuego chispeante.

"¡Lily! ¡Lily!"gritó James, presa del pánico ante la idea de que algo le hubiera pasado a su esposa. No debería de haberla escuchado cuando ella le insistió venir el día de hoy. Debió de haberla dejado en casa, donde estaba a salvo. "¡Lily! ¡Lily!"gritó.

"¿James?"

El sonido de su voz hizo que James se diera la vuelta, pero la gran cantidad de humo no le permitía ver.

"¿Lily?

De repente, entre la caótica multitud, la mujer de cabello rojo vino corriendo hacia él, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en el momento en que lo alcanzó.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!"gritó mientras lo abrazaba, aferrándose a él." ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien!"sollozó.

"¿Estás bien?"preguntó James tratando de ver si se encontraba lesionada.

"¡Estoy bien!" respondió ella.

"¡Vamos, tienes que salir de aquí!

Sin decir palabra, James la tomó de la mano y la condujo a través del lugar, hacia la salida. Las chispas seguían volando por el aire impidiéndoles la salida.

James llevó a Lily hasta el atrio principal y se sintió aliviado al ver como infinidad de personas utilizaban las chimeneas e incluso la cabina de teléfono para visitantes con el fin de salir del Ministerio. Lily vio la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre el techo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" ella se atraganto al mirar fijamente la espantosa imagen.

James tiró de su mano corriendo hacia la chimenea.

"¡No lo mires!"le aconsejo.

James hizo que Lily se colocará en la fila para usar la Red flu y saliera del lugar. Espero pacientemente con ella, tenía miedo de dejarla sola. Lily estaba temblando fuertemente y se apoyaba sobre él, justo cuando ella iba a entrar a la chimenea se volvió hacia él.

"James, ¿Qué paso con Harry?"preguntó." ¿Está bien? ¿Lo tienes bajo tu cuidado?

James se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en los cortos diez minutos que había estado buscando a Lily, se había olvidado de que Harry también estaba en el edificio, posiblemente aún estaba encadenado y no podía escapar del fuego.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Harry!"susurro para sí.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron ante sus palabras.

"¿No está contigo?"preguntó ella con miedo." ¡James, tienes que ayudarlo! ¡Tienes que sacarlo!

"Lo haré."le prometió James empujándola hacia la chimenea vacía."Voy a llevármelo y lo mantendré a salvo. Ahora, vuelve a casa y espérame, ¿De acuerdo?

"¡Por favor, James! ¡Ve con él rápidamente! ¡Él necesita ayuda, por favor!"Lily estaba histérica." ¡No dejes que nada le pase, por favor!"Ella se había aferrado a la túnica de James, rogándole para que ayudará a su hijo.

"Ve a casa, Lily. Ve a casa. Lo voy a encontrar, te lo prometo."dijo James mientras alejaba las manos de su esposa para aflojar sus agarre.

Lily entro a regañadientes en el remolino de llamas verdes. Tan pronto como se fue, James se giró y se lanzó de nuevo al pasillo. Tenía que llegar con Harry, rápido.

* * *

Harry se encontraba sentado, ignorando por completo a los dos Aurores que se habían quedado para protegerlo. Su cicatriz latía terriblemente y se sentía mal a causa del dolor. Se había mantenido concentrado en otras cosas, ignorando el dolor, en cosas más importantes, como escapar.

Él se forzó a salir de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido de una gran explosión fuera de la habitación. Sintió como el suelo se deslizó bajo su asiento y de repente se encontró en el suelo. Con las manos encadenadas, Harry se dio fuerte contra el piso golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Gimió de dolor, ya tenía un dolor de cabeza, no necesitaba otra causa para que le doliera.

Ferguson y Smith no lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Harry luchó para intentar levantarse, mientras Smith corría hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Una gran cantidad de humo entro y al aire se volvió caliente y pesado, eso fue suficiente para que los tres comenzaran a toser jadear.

"¿Un incendio?"preguntó Ferguson con incredulidad." ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

"¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!"dijo Smith.

Ferguson y Smith tomaron a Harry por los hombros y lo arrastraron a través de la habitación hasta la puerta, tan pronto como salieron, vieron los cuerpos de los otros dos Aurores en el suelo, claramente estaban muertos.

Los dos Aurores miraron con horror a sus colegas antes de girarse y correr por el pasillo tratando de llegar a las escaleras. Harry no pudo mantener el ritmo, las cadenas en sus pies no podían permitirle más que dar pasos cortos, no podía correr en esas condiciones.

"¡Tienes que quitármelas!"le dijo Harry a Smith mientras luchaba por correr más rápido.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Las cadenas se quedan dónde están!"argumentó Smith.

"¡No puedo correr con ellas!"sostuvo Harry.

"Claro que sí."respondió Smith y aferro más fuerte uno de los brazos de Harry tratando de aumentar el ritmo.

Los dos Aurores, literalmente, lo arrastraron con ellos mientras corrían hacia las escaleras. El humo negro les nublaba la visión, que no podían ver hacia donde se dirigían, intentaban con una mano abrirse paso con su varita y con la otra sujetaban al muchacho.

De la nada, un rayo de luz golpeó al Auror Smith y el hombre cayó al suelo sin moverse.

"¡Smith! ¡Smith! ¡Henry!"Ferguson llamó a Smith pero, este no le respondió.

Sin detenerse a comprobar si su colega estaba muerto o no, Ferguson siguió corriendo, arrastrando a Harry con él. De vez en cuando, se daba la vuelta disparando un hechizo tras otro, hacia donde había venido el hechizo que le había dado a Smith, claramente estaba presa del pánico.

Todavía tenían que llegar a la puerta, cuando Harry tropezó nuevamente, cayendo al suelo.

"¡Maldición!"dijo Harry entre dientes, al sentir latir dolorosamente su tobillo." ¡Tienes que quitármelas!"le gruño al Auror.

Ferguson negó con la cabeza.

"¡No!

Él trato de levantar a Harry, pero Harry no se lo permitió, él se quedó dónde estaba.

"¡Las cadenas me hacen ir lento!"dijo Harry." ¡Quítame las esposas para que podamos salir de aquí!" Ferguson negó."No quieres terminar como el otro Auror, ¿Verdad?"le preguntó Harry.

Ferguson se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el chico tenía razón. Si le quitaba la cadena de los tobillos podían salir con mayor rapidez.

"Está bien, pero solo la de los tobillos."cedió Ferguson arrodillándose para quitarlas.

"Está bien."dijo Harry de acuerdo.

Ferguson quito los grilletes con un hechizo y le sacó las esposas de metal. La cadena que conectaba las esposas de los tobillos con la de las manos, colgaba de las muñecas de Harry. Ferguson se puso de pie y quito la cadena, dejando las muñecas de Harry solo con las esposas. No confiaba en el muchacho, podía utilizar la cadena para atacarlo su sucedía algo.

Harry le sonrió.

"¡Gracias!"sonrió.

Antes de que Ferguson pudiera hacer algo, el puño de Harry se estrelló contra su cara, tirándolo al suelo. Incluso con las muñecas esposadas, Harry fue capaz de atacarlo sin ningún problema. Ferguson lucho por recuperarse del ataque repentino, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Harry se había arrodillado ante él y lo había agarrado por el cabello para estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo en un golpe fuerte. La cabeza del Auror cayó al suelo con un porrazo resonante y los ojos de Ferguson se volvieron a la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Con el Auror noqueado, Harry saco la varita de entre sus dedos holgados. Abrió las esposas lanzándolas a un lado, junto a las que estaban en sus tobillos. También se quitó los puños Kelso, tirándolos sobre el pecho de Ferguson antes de levantarse. Miro a su alrededor del pasillo, comprobando si había más Aurores, y se adentró en el profundo pasillo lleno de humo.

* * *

Lucios Malfoy estaba entrando en pánico. Había estado buscando en el mismo piso durante más de media hora y no había ninguna señal de Príncipe Oscuro. Había esperado que el chico se pusiera a trabajar una vez que los incendios estallaron, pero tal vez, no podía escapar. Las distracciones y los incendios, además de la Marca Tenebrosa habían sido planeadas con el fin de darle tiempo y la oportunidad a Harry de huir, pero, tal vez había demasiados Aurores que lo custodiaban. Lucius se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, estaba preocupado por la seguridad del muchacho. Si ellos no lo conseguían… se estremeció, la pensar en lo que Voldemort les haría a ellos, a todos ellos.

Se volvió hacia la otra esquina, corriendo por el pasillo lleno de humo. Presiono el pañuelo sobre su nariz para evitar inhalarlo. Se apresuró a ir por todas las salar abiertas, escuchando el más mínimo ruido que le avisará de la presencia de cualquier persona. Pero todo el piso parecía desierto.

Se acababa de dar por vencido cuando una mano salió disparada y le tomo del hombro. Lucius se volvió, con la varita lista, pero se detuvo al ver los familiares ojos verdes que lo miraban. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando Harry salió de la esquina en que se escondía.

"¡Te estabas tomando tu tiempo!"se quejó Harry.

Lucius sonrió al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

"Pensamos que necesitaba suficiente tiempo para escapar."explicó.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

"Tienen poca fe en mí y en mis habilidades."se quejó en tono de broma.

"No en lo absoluto, Príncipe. Sabemos que está lo suficientemente calificado."respondió Lucius." Ahora, escuche con atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo."instruyó Lucius. –Mi Lord lo está esperando fuera del Ministerio.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon con sorpresa.

"¿Esta realmente aquí?

"¿No lo sientes en tu cicatriz?"preguntó Lucius."Mi Lord dijo que iba hacerle saber que estaba cerca.

"Puedo sentirlo." respondió Harry tocando la cicatriz que le picaba."Pero no creí que tomará el riesgo de venir. Le dije a los Aurores que mi padre estaba aquí, pero era solo para asustarlos. Nunca pensé que realmente vendría.

"Mi Lord quería entrar al Ministerio, pero logramos convencerlo de que era más seguro para usted si se quedaba fuera."dijo Lucius.

"¡Ni siquiera debería de estar fuera! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!"se preocupó Harry.

"Tiene un equipo con él."lo consoló Lucius."Así que tiene que salir del Ministerio y llegar con él. Use la salida para visitantes para salir del edificio. Una vez fuera, gire a la izquierda y baje hasta el final de la calle. Cruce la carretera y vaya hasta la calle Gibson, pase el pub muggle, una vez pasándolo, tome el callejón lateral. Este le permitirá llegar a Kelso Place, de vuelta en la esquina más allá de la oficina de correos y se encontrará con Mi Lord y el grupo que le acompaña."Lucius sacó un pequeño objeto envuelto en tela y se lo entregó a Harry."Esto es una medida de seguridad, en caso de que no pueda llegar a tiempo.

Harry saco de la tela un pequeño reloj de bolsillo unido a una delgada cadena.

"¿Un traslador?"preguntó Harry.

"Sí, le llevará a casa en caso de que tenga algún problema y no pueda llegar con los Mortífagos."explico Lucius."No hemos podido romper las barreras, no había tiempo para trabajar en ellas, por lo que tendrá que salir más allá de un radio de dos millas para que el traslador funcione. Las barreras anti"aparición trabajan dentro de cinco millas de radio, por lo que no es tan bueno…"

Harry tomó el traslador y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

"Está bien."respondió.

"Ahora, vamos. Yo te cubro hasta la aurícula."dijo Lucius sacando su varita.

Harry comenzó a caminar junto a él, pero de repente se detuvo.

"Espera, casi lo olvido."se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y comenzó a correr de regreso.

"¿A dónde va?"preguntó Lucius.

"Tengo que ir por mis cosas."explicó Harry mientras corría por lo largo del pasillo.

"¡Harry!"gritó Lucius exasperado." ¡Acabas de venir de allí!

"Solo me tomará un segundo."respondió Harry.

"¡Te van atrapar!"dijo Lucius entre dientes.

"¡Estaré bien!" gritó Harry antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

Lucius murmuró algo en voz baja y corrió detrás de él.

* * *

Harry entro de nuevo a la habitación en la que había estado esperando antes de su juicio. Dio un paso alejándose de los cadáveres en la puerta y entró. Se acercó a la rampa metálica y la abrió. Un enorme agujero se alzaba ante él, una fría brisa salió fuera y Harry se estremeció.

Harry saco la varita de Ferguson y la sostuvo, pensando en el hechizo que fuera más eficaz. Apunto a la abertura y murmuro un simple "Accio" mientras pensaba en la bolsa trasparente que tenía sus pertenencias. Sintió la magia correr por su brazo y desaparecer junto con el hechizo dentro de la rampa.

Harry oyó el sonido de la bolsa abriéndose camino por la rampa. La bolsa salió disparada directamente a las manos de Harry. Con una sonrisa, el muchacho rasgo la bolsa, derramando su contenido sobre la mesa. Lo primero que cogió fue su anillo de plata, se lo coloco en el dedo antes de recoger el resto de la artillería. Tomo un puñado de dagas y estrellas ninjas. Sus bolsillos estaban limitados y no podían ocultarlas todas. Agarrando su máscara de plata, Harry salió de la habitación.

Casi se topó con Lucius esperándolo fuera.

"¡Pero bueno!"lo reprendió Lucius." ¿No podías haberte ido sin ellos?"le pregunto.

"No."respondió Harry." Se trata de un regalo, ¿Recuerdas?"Harry levanto una daga.

"Estoy seguro, que Mi Lord los hubiera reemplazado."respondió Lucius.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, sonriendo para sí mismo sobre el infantilismo del chico. En secreto, encontró divertido el hecho de que Harry apreciara los "regalos" de su padre; tanto que corría el riesgo de quedar atrapado con el fin de recuperarlos.

Acababan de dar la vuelta en una esquina cuando alguien repentinamente se lanzó sobre Harry luchando por detenerlo. Lucius fue rápido y bloqueo el ataque arrojando al hombre al suelo con un movimiento de varita. Unos ojos asustados le devolvieron la mirada. Lucius reconoció al Auror Liam Ferguson tirado en el suelo, delante de él. Era un Auror joven, un sangre pura hijo de una familia respetada. Lucius casi se sentía arrepentido de lo que estaba por hacer.

Levantó la varita, la maldición asesina casi salía de su boca cuando la mano de Harry agarro su muñeca de repente, deteniéndolo. Lucius lo miró con sorpresa. Harry miro al hombre aterrado en el suelo antes de que su mirada se encontrara con la de Lucius.

"No lo mates."dijo Harry."Tengo una mejor idea.

* * *

James corrió por el pasillo lleno de humo, corría lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación donde había dejado a Harry custodiado por cuatro Aurores. James estaba tosiendo y escupiendo violentamente. Podía saborear el humo en su boca. Presa del pánico, no se le había ocurrido hacer el encantamiento "casco"burbuja" sobre sí mismo.

Se había encontrado con Sirius y Moody en el camino y los dos hombres habían decidido acompañarlo. James vio desde la distancia, la puerta entreabierta y los cuerpos de Griffin y Stevenson fuera de ella. Con un sentimiento enfermizo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, James corrió a la habitación para encontrarla vacía.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!"la mirada frenética de James recorrió de esquina a esquina la habitación. Harry se había ido.

Se dio cuenta de la bolsa rasgada que estaba tirada en el suelo y las escasas dagas sobre la mesa. Cogió una y la estudio rápidamente. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo de la habitación. Primero había estado preocupado porque algo malo le hubiera pasado a Harry. Pero ahora estaba temeroso por una razón complemente diferente. Harry no solo había conseguido escapar, sino que además, había conseguido nuevamente sus armas.

Tan pronto como James salió de la habitación, oyó la voz ronca de Moody llamándolo. Se precipito hacia él. Vio como Moody y Sirius se arrodillaban al lado de un cuerpo que estaba en el suelo. Cuanto más se acercaba James, más caía en cuenta de quién era. Henry Smith, el tercer Auror que había dejado custodiando a Harry, estaba muerto en el suelo.

"Las cadenas estaban tiradas más allá, por el pasillo."dijo Moody a James.

"Ha recuperado sus armas."James se encontró diciéndole a Sirius y Moody."Esta armado.

Moody y Sirius se levantaron. Moody presiono su orbe, enviándole un mensaje a todos los Aurores.

"¡Estén alerta! ¡El Príncipe Oscuro ha escapado! Esta armado y es peligroso, ¡Estén alertas! Repito, ¡El Príncipe Oscuro ha escapado! ¡Esta armado! ¡Utilicen la fuerza si es necesario!

Miró a James, pero no le sostuvo la mirada. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la escalera, debía empezar a buscar al preso que estaba fugitivo.

* * *

Los Aurores estaban en estado de pánico. El Príncipe Oscuro estaba libre en algún lugar del Ministerio y estaba armado. Tenían que encontrarlo y capturarlo antes de que escapará. James, Moody y Sirius se reunieron con un grupo de Aurores en la escalera y comenzaron a discutir que hacer.

"Si lo vemos, hay que atacar en primer lugar, ¡O podría ser demasiado tarde!" instruyó Dawlish.

"¡No, solamente hay que desarmarlo!"se opuso James." ¡No hay necesidad de ser violentos!

"¿¡Qué no hay necesidad!? ¡Potter, él mato a los cuatro Aurores que lo custodiaban!" dijo bruscamente Moody.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo hizo? ¿Quién lo estaba custodiando?"pregunto un joven Auror de nombre Jenson.

"¡No tienes ninguna prueba de que él los mato!"gritó James."Podrían haber sido atacados por Mortífagos.

"¡Ellos no han matado a nadie!"señalo Moody."Las únicas personas que están muertas, ¡son las que se quedaron a cargo de él!

"¡Cállate, Moody!"gritó Sirius.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes?"le preguntó Dawlish a James con sorpresa.

"Nadie está defendiendo a nadie."dijo Remus rápidamente."Todo lo que estamos haciendo es…"

Un sonido repentino se escuchó en algún lugar por encima de ellos. Los ocho Aurores trataron de mantenerse de pie, antes de comenzar a correr hacia el nivel superior. Revisaron a través de las puertas y ventanas pero no había nadie allí. Las llamas estaban extinguiéndose y la cantidad de humo había comenzado a disminuir, permitiéndoles ver a su alrededor.

"¡Alguien definitivamente está aquí!"susurro Remus, sus sentidos de hombre lobo estaban alerta.

Los ocho Aurores se separaron a lo largo del nivel para investigar. James estaba preparado para hacer frente a un ataque repentino y agarrar a Harry, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

De repente, una figura apareció en la esquina y chocó contra él haciendo que James cayera al suelo. La persona saltó sobre él y echó a correr hacia la puerta.

"¡Ahí esta!"pregono Jenson.

James se puso de pie y vio al chico de cabello oscuro y la cara cubierta por una máscara de plata salir a través de la puerta abierta y desaparecer.

James corrió detrás de él, al igual que el resto de los Aurores. Hechizo tras hechizo fueron enviados hacia el chico, pero ninguno dio en el blanco. La figura enmascarada llevó a los Aurores a través de todos los niveles hasta el piso cuatro antes de salir corriendo por un pasillo largo y tortuoso.

"¡Stupefy!"gritó Dawlish y consiguió darle a la figura.

El hechizo dio en el blanco, justo en la espalda del chico quien cayó hacia delante, golpeando el suelo. James y Moody fueron los primeros en llegar a él. Solo cuando James estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Moody le dio la vuelta a la persona y cayó en cuenta de lo mismo que James. La figura enmascarada era más alta y robusta que lo que Harry estaba. Moody le arranco la máscara de plata y vio la cara de un Ferguson inconsciente.

"¡Oh, diablos!"maldijo Dawlish cuando llego." ¡Maldición!

"¡Rennervate!"Remus hizo que el Auror aturdido recobrara la conciencia.

Ferguson gimió cuando despertó. Miro a sus coleas antes de tratar sentarse. Su mano voló hasta la pared posterior de su cabeza y gimió de dolor.

"Liam, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el Príncipe Oscuro?"preguntó Dawlish.

Ferguson parpadeo un par de veces y traro de orientarse.

"Yo… no lo sé. La… la última cosa que recuerdo es que yo estaba tratando de sacarlo. Había un incendio… y Smith, Smith fue atacado y murió a manos de alguien, un mortífago, supongo. Él, él Príncipe Oscuro me dijo que le quitará las esposas porque no podía correr con ellas y… yo se las quite. Entonces me dio un puñetazo y golpeo mi cabeza contra el suelo, me desmaye y desperté justo ahora.

Moody negó con la cabeza, él quería saber más.

"Te han hecho un Obliviate y obviamente un Imperio para que corrieras con esa máscara."

Ferguson lucia enojado con Moody. Miró a los otros, esperando que contradijeran al viejo Auror, pero cayó en cuenta de la máscara en la mano de Moody.

James de repente noto algo más.

"Ferguson, ¿Dónde está tu túnica de Auror?

Ferguson se miró la camisa oscura y su pantalón, notando por primera vez que sus ropas habían desaparecido. Miro a James confundido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Yo… yo no… no puedo…"

James se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

"¡Mierda!"maldijo Sirius antes de comenzar a correr junto a James y los demás Aurores.

* * *

Harry caminaba tranquilamente junto al flujo de personas que trataban de salir del ministerio. Tenía la capucha de la túnica azul de Auror sobre su cabeza y un pedazo de tela presionada contra su nariz, fingiendo que se estaba protegiendo a si mismo del humo, cuando en realidad ocultaba la parte inferior de su cara. Su brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de Lucius, quien estaba haciendo una gran actuación como hombre herido y "conmocionado" por el ataque del fuego. Harry ayudo a Lucius a llegar a la chimenea para que pudiera utilizar la red flu.

Harry podría haber utilizado la red flu para escapar junto con Lucius, pero decidió seguir con el plan original, pues atraería demasiado la atención que utilizara la red flu vestido como Auror. Él no quería poner en peligro la cubierta de Lucius a causa de su inminente fuga. De esa manera, nadie sabría que la persona vestida de Auror que había ayudado a Lucius en el atrio había sido el Príncipe Oscuro. No haría más que escapar utilizando la salida de visitantes sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando Harry dejo a Lucius en la fila, susurro unas palabras rápidas y tranquilas para él.

"Nos vemos en casa.

Lucius lo miró a los ojos y la comisura de su boca se curveo en una sonrisa, solo por un momento, antes de que apartará la mirada. Harry se alejó sin esfuerzo entre la masa de Aurores presentes que aguardaban en el atrio en caso de que los Mortífagos que habían incendiado el Ministerio atacaran a alguien.

Harry miro hacia atrás y vio la caja de teléfono, vacía, esperando a ser usada. Tardó solo unos segundos furtivos en llegar a la cabina de teléfono, se deslizo dentro sin que nadie lo notará, cuando la cabina comenzó a ascender lentamente, Harry detuvo el aliento, deseando que la estúpida cosa se moviera más rápido.

Cuando la cabina desapareció de la vista, Lucius se dirigió con confianza hacia la chimenea. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Harry estaba fuera del Ministerio. Justo antes de que lanzará un puñado de polvos flu, vio como James llegaba corriendo hacia el atrio, seguido por Sirius y Dawlish. Observo como James escaneo el lugar frenéticamente. Lucius se tomó la libertad de hacer una pausa mientras decía el nombre de su casa. Espero a que los ojos de James se encontraran con los suyos antes de sonreírle y desaparecer en el remolino de llamas verdes, había disfrutado ver la mirada de desesperación en los ojos de James.

* * *

La cabina de teléfono se detuvo con un sonido metálico y Harry dejo escapar el aliento que había retenido. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió. Dio vuelta a la izquierda y corrió calle abajo, como Lucius le había indicado. La calle estaba tranquila, en mal estado y sucia, sus paredes estaban pintadas. No había ni un solo muggle por la calle. Rápidamente cruzo la carretera, corriendo por la calle desierta. Miró el nombre de la calle,  _Calle Gibson_ , y siguió corriendo a lo largo, buscando el pub que Lucius le había mencionado.

Harry había entrado en el callejón cuando James salió de la cabina telefónica. Seguido de Sirius y Dawlish. Harry no era consciente de que había sido seguido, pero se abrió paso a través de un callejón oscuro y sucio con rapidez, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con la basura y los desechos en el suelo. Salió del callejón justo en Kelson Place y Harry se apresuró a lo largo de la calle, observando como ese lugar también estaba solo. Encontrar un lugar solo en Londres era un milagro, eso solo podía significar que los muggles no debían estar involucrados. Harry imaginaba que su padre había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que nadie, ni muggle ni mago, pudiera verlo escapar. Harry corrió a lo largo de la calle, doblando en la esquina.

A su izquierda había una línea de tiendas alineadas a lo largo de la calle hasta el final. Al final de la cuadra, estaba la oficina de correos que Lucius había mencionado. Del otro lado de la calle, había un jardín privado, rodeado por unas barandillas de punta afilada color negro, rodeando el recinto. Las ramas de los árboles colgaban hacia la calle, justo en la esquina, de pie bajo la sombra de los árboles estaba una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos ensombrecidos.

Harry comenzó a correr hacia Bella, dejando caer la túnica de Auror que traía puesta. Los ojos de Bella brillaron al ver a Harry, ella le sonrió pero no se movió de su lugar. Harry vio como movía los labios, solo por un momento y de repente apareció su padre, saliendo de las sombras tras la mujer. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio al ver a su padre. Había temido que nunca le pudiese ver de nuevo, corrió a lo largo de la calle, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Voldemort y Bella, quienes estaban todavía ocultos entre las sombras.

Fue el cambio de expresión de su padre lo que alerto a Harry de que algo estaba mal. Incluso antes de que sintiera un ardor en su cicatriz. Harry siguió la mirada de su padre y volvió la cabeza para mirar detrás de él. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, había un aproximado de diez Aurores corriendo hacia él, dirigidos por Potter.

La mano de Harry desapareció en su bolsillo y saco sus dagas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dos dagas salieron volando de entre sus manos y golpearon a dos Aurores, incrustándose en su pecho. Los hombres cayeron al suelo con gruñidos de dolor.

Harry se volvió y corrió. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Voldemort. Bella saco su varita y apunto por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

"¡Crucio!"gritó ella, y envió la maldición torturadora hacia Dawlish que apuntaba con su varita a Harry.

Voldemort solo tuvo que sacar su varita, para que una repentina nube oscura descendiera a su alrededor construyendo un muro ante él. Los Mortífagos se materializaron entre la nube, de pie en torno al Señor Tenebroso, protegiéndolo.

Harry siguió corriendo, aun cuando sintió que los hombres de su padre aparecían a su alrededor, ofreciendo protección. Harry no iba a detenerse, no hasta que estuviera de regreso junto a su padre.

* * *

James esquivó la embestida de maldiciones que caían como lluvia sobre él por parte de los Mortífagos. Se vio obligado a correr camino abajo para poder salvarse del ataque. Se agachó detrás de un coche aparcado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Volvió la cabeza hacia sus amigos y respiro aliviado al ver como un nuevo grupo de Aurores "unos veinte o más" aparecían en la esquina de la calle. Él había gritado a todos los Aurores presentes en el atrio a que lo siguieran cuando corría fuera del Ministerio, después de que Harry escapara por la cabina de teléfono.

Los Aurores comenzaron una furiosa batalla contra los Mortífagos, las maldiciones y hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, de un momento a otro el refugio de James explotó en llamas por culpa de un Mortífago. James logró salir del camino en el último momento. Se esforzó por defenderse mientas mantenía su atención fija en Harry, milagrosamente no había sido impactado por ningún hechizo. Seguía corriendo hacia Voldemort, tratando de llegar a él, pero la repentina batalla lo estaba distrayendo, de alguna u otra manera continuamente se daba la vuelta y se movía fuera del camino de los hechizos mortales que volaban hacia él. Tres veces, Harry se había detenido para lanzar más cuchillas hacia los Aurores, las cuales daban sobre ellos en el brazo o el pecho.

Voldemort de repente hizo un movimiento con su varita en el aire. Una fuerza aplastante golpeo a los Aurores que se encontraban cerca y estos cayeron al suelo. Harry cruzo la calle, salto sobre el cuerpo de un mortífago muerto y corrió tratando de llegar a Voldemort.

Al instante, James corrió rápidamente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de llegar a Harry antes de que este llegará a Voldemort. Pero, sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo. Estaba demasiado lejos y Harry muy cerca. Salió del camino de una imperdonable cuando se acercó aún más a Voldemort.

James sabía que todavía estaban dentro del límite de las salas de anti"aparición por lo que Harry no podía aparecerse ni siquiera con un traslador, pero una vez que el muchacho llegara a Voldemort, sería casi imposible poder acercare a él.

Una maldición asesina casi golpeo a Harry, pero había sido mal dirigida y pasó por encima de su cabeza, alcanzando a chamuscar la punta de su cabello. Harry tropezó, al verse distraído por la maldición que casi lo golpea. Tan rápido como un rayo, Voldemort se colocó a su lado, y él se puso de pie.

James se detuvo sorprendido, su corazón casi se detuvo ante la visión que presenciaba. Observo como Voldemort llegó a Harry y un chorro de luz verde salía de su varita golpeado al Auror que casi había matado a Harry.

Voldemort se volvió con los ojos rojos a Harry.

"¡Al final de la cuadra siguiente, allí termina!"le dijo.

Harry vaciló, antes de que Voldemort lo mirara nuevamente. A regañadientes de dio la vuelta y corrió por la calle. Bella y un puñado de Mortífagos corrieron detrás de Harry, para defenderlo en caso de que un Auror consiguiera pasar más allá del Señor Oscuro y el resto de los Mortífagos. A James no le importo la cantidad de Mortífagos que había, corrió detrás de Harry, negándose a perderlo de nuevo. No iba a perderlo. Nunca más.

James corrió hacia la calle frente a Harry. Se agachó detrás de unos autos, quedando fuera de vista. Él había entendido lo que Voldemort le había dicho a Harry.  _"¡Al final de la cuadra siguiente, allí termina!_  Estaba hablando de las barras anti"aparición. Al final de la cuadra siguiente, allí estaba el límite de las salas. Si Harry llegaba a ese punto, podría irse con ayuda de un traslador.

James corrió a lo largo de la calle, ignorando el hecho de que estaba en una calle completamente poblada de muggles, que lo miraban por sus largas ropas extrañas y su comportamiento sospechoso. Pero a James no parecía importarle, lo único que quería era llegar a su hijo.

James se detuvo, agachándose detrás de un coche aparcado al ver a Harry detenerse repentinamente. Los Mortífagos a su alrededor comenzaron a disparar maldiciones contra alguien que estaba detrás de James, este último se dio cuenta de que otros Aurores lo habían seguido.

"¡Harry! ¡Vete!

James oyó el grito de Bella y vio como Harry se daba la vuelta repente y corría en la dirección contraria al final de la cuadra, para que pudiera escapar con un traslador.

Por pura desesperación de no querer perder a su hijo de nuevo, James actuó. Salió de su escondite y corrió disparado hacia Harry, dirigiéndose hacia él desde el otro lado de la calle. Tomo su varita y apuntó a Harry.

"¡Harry! ¡No!"gritó James, mientras corría hacia él, mentalmente dispuesto a conseguir que Harry no llegará más allá de los escudos de aparición antes de llegar a él.

Harry siguió corriendo por la acera, paso la cuadra y se encontró fuera de las salas anti"aparición.

James no estaba seguro de que fue lo que paso, pero con su grito, un chorro repentino de luz salió de su varita y voló directamente hacia Harry. Le dio de lleno en el pecho y Harry fue arrojado hacia atrás, al otro lado de la carretera, directamente a una ventana de cristal de una tienda muggle.

La sirena se activó y sonó fuertemente por toda la tienda. La ventana rota había puesto en marcha la alarma de robo.

James se horrorizo, no tenía la intención de hechizar a Harry. No dejo de correr, y escucho el grito de rabia de parte de Bella. James cruzo la carrera mientras lanzaba una serie de hechizos a los Mortífagos que se acercaban. Saltó la acera y entro a la tienda por la ventana rota.

Encontró a Harry tirado en el suelo, los fragmentos de vidrio dispersos alrededor. Harry parecía aturdido y desorientado, pero su mano estaba dentro de su bolsillo sacando un pedazo de tela. Antes de que James pudiera evitarlo, Harry tiro de la tela y algunos trozos de metal, vidrio y una cadena rota cayeron al suelo. De lo que alcanzo a ver James, parecía que había sido un reloj, pero se encontraba hecho trizas ahora. James se dio cuenta de que era un traslador, pero su hechizo no intencional había atrapado el interior del bolsillo de Harry y lo había roto en pedazos.

Antes de que algo más sucediera, James se acercó a Harry y lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica fuertemente. Se agachó y activo el traslador de su cinturón. Alcanzó a ver como Bella entraba por la ventana antes de que él y Harry desaparecieran de la tienda muggle y llegarán directamente al salón del número doce de Grimmauld Place.


	16. En la Sede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

James y Harry aterrizaron con un golpe doloroso en el suelo de la sala, la caída les quitó el aliento a los dos. James no perdió un segundo y se empujó sobre sus manos y rodillas, su mente se centró sólo en una cosa; Harry.

Él lo vio, acostado sobre su espalda, su respiración trabajosa y demacrado. Aun así, Harry estaba tratando de darse la vuelta para empujarse a sí mismo en sus pies. James no le dio la oportunidad, él agarró a Harry desde el borde de sus vestiduras y tiró de él para tenerlo frente a él.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?" le gritó. "¿Estabas intentando volver? ¿Volver a  _él?"_  el temor de estar a punto de perder a su hijo otra vez pulsó a través de James, poniéndolo casi histérico con pánico "¿Sabes lo que has hecho?" James continuó, zarandeando rudamente a Harry. "¡Se acabó! ¡No van a darte otra oportunidad! ¡Trataste de huir, se acabó! ¡Acabas de perder tu vida!" James tronó, rompiéndose por el conocimiento de que ahora, no iba a haber un juicio. El Ministerio no le concedería a Harry otra oportunidad, no después de que tratara de escapar. Ellos lo sentenciarían sin un juicio y sólo habría una pena para Harry; El Beso del Dementor.

Al darse cuenta de que su hijo ya estaba casi muerto, James se hundió, completamente roto. Una de sus manos soltó del todo la túnica de Harry, con intención de pasársela por el pelo, un hábito suyo cuando estaba extremadamente molesto o enojado. Cuando James levantó su mano, Harry se estremeció, cerrando los ojos y sacudiéndose lejos de él. Una de sus manos subió, por reflejo, protegiendo su rostro.

James hizo una pausa, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Harry y su reacción.

 _"¡Él cree que voy a golpearlo!_  ' se dio cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando James se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento con su hijo era tan bruto que no era de extrañar que Harry pensara que estaba a punto de golpearlo. James miró su mano para ver que todavía se aferraba al cuello de Harry, él sólo le había gritado y gritado incluso lo había sacudido violentamente. Se encontró con los ojos doloridos de su hijo y vio la mirada cautelosa en ellos, con la expectativa de un golpe proveniente de él. James aflojó el agarre sobre Harry por completo y se apartó. Estaba tanto física como emocionalmente drenado y en este momento lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de Harry para mostrar que no quería hacerle daño.

Harry cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Él sólo se quedó allí, derrotado y claramente en dolor. Cerró los ojos, tomando respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Una de sus manos se estiró a su lado, justo debajo de sus costillas, y apretó contra ellas, ahogando un gemido.

James se movió hacia él cuando de repente miembros de la Orden se aparecieron en la habitación. James se detuvo y levantó la vista del suelo, cuando aparecieron Moody, Kingsley, Tonks y Sturgis. Moody se encontró con los ojos afligidos de James por un breve momento antes de enfocar su atención en el chico. Hizo un gesto a Kingsley y Sturgis, y los tres miembros de la Orden se acercaron a Harry. Tonks se apresuró a James, examinándolo por si tenía lesiones. Pero James apenas se fijó en ella, sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry.

Kingsley y Sturgis tomaron un firme control de los brazos de Harry y tiraron para ponerlo de pie. Un ahogado, jadeo doloroso escapó de Harry mientras se levantaba. Moody se movió hasta pararse frente él. El gravemente cicatrizado Auror no dijo ni una palabra, sino que comenzó a registrar a Harry, sus dedos ásperos tocaban y se empujaban por el torso de Harry, escogiendo los bolsillos de la túnica de Ferguson. Sacó la varita robada de Ferguson y lo que quedaba de cuchillas y armas de Harry.

Harry apenas podía estar de pie sin tener a los dos Aurores sosteniéndolo pero aún así miró a Moody, con las manos luchando inútilmente en los agarres de los Aurores, tratando instintivamente de detener que Moody lo desarmara. Él apretó los dientes cuando Moody palmeó su torso, comprobando por más armas ocultas. Una vez comprobado que no tenía más armas con él, Moody dio un paso atrás, mirando con odio al muchacho.

"Llevadlo arriba." instruyó.

Kingsley y Sturgis arrastraron a Harry de la habitación y subieron las escaleras. Harry no estaba en condiciones de luchar mientras los Aurores lo tiraban por las oscuras escaleras. Se vio obligado a entrar en una habitación y se dejó caer al suelo. Harry jadeó de dolor, su visión nublándose cuando la agonía corrió por él. Volvió la cabeza, sólo distinguiendo la imagen borrosa de los dos Aurores cerrando la puerta, dejándolo solo en el interior. Un alto clic le dijo que la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Harry no se movió, se quedó donde estaba, tumbado boca abajo, centrándose sólo en su respiración.

Poco a poco se empujó a sí mismo sobre sus manos y rodillas, tratando de incorporarse. Sólo había logrado enderezarse, estaba aún de rodillas cuando el dolor punzante en su cicatriz empezó a arderle con lenta intensidad. Harry cayó hacia delante con un gruñido, con una mano en la frente, y la otra saliendo para evitar golpearse con el suelo en su rostro. El dolor en su cicatriz se intensificó más rápido que nunca antes. Luchó por respirar, el dolor era de una intensidad tan insoportable, que fue una lucha tomar una sola bocanada de aire.

Harry se retorció en el suelo en agonía, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolía la mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus dedos se clavaban en la cicatriz, intentando con todas sus fuerzas detener el dolor, o incluso disminuirlo de alguna manera. Nunca antes había sentido que la cicatriz le doliera con tal ferocidad. Por otra parte, su padre nunca antes  _había_  estado tan enojado. Al enterarse de que su plan para salvar a su hijo había fallado estaba obligado a estar más que enojado.

Un fuerte olor a cobre inundó su nariz antes de que sintiera una humedad filtrándose por su labio superior hacia su boca. Su mente atormentada por el dolor le dijo que su nariz debía estar sangrando. Obligó a sus ojos abrirse y con su mano libre, Harry se tocó el labio y separó sus dedos para verlos manchados de rojo. De repente se sintió presa del pánico ante la visión de su sangre. Nunca antes le había sangrado la nariz.

Su cicatriz continuaba ardiendo y con ella su nariz comenzó a sangrar libremente. Harry ahogó sus gritos de agonía, él no quería atraer la atención de una casa llena de enemigos cuando estaba en su momento más vulnerable.

* * *

James se puso de pie cuando Harry fue retirado y arrastrado fuera de la habitación. Él no le dijo nada a Moody pero vio como el Auror colocaba todos los elementos que había tomado de Harry, sobre la mesa. Con toda honestidad, James no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con Moody sólo por hacer su trabajo? Ellos  _tenían_ _que_ desarmar a Harry,  _y_ _tenian_  que mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación, por ahora, en cualquier caso.

Moody lo miró y los dos Aurores se encontraron con los ojos del otro, pero ninguno de los dos habló. Al instante siguiente aparecieron otro puñado de miembros de la Orden por traslador. James volvió a ver a Remus y a Sirius entre otros. James sacudió la cabeza ante ellos, sus emociones conseguían lo mejor de él otra vez.

"Lo siento," comenzó, "Lo siento, entré el pánico." explicó cuando sus dos amigos se apresuraron hacia él. "Yo ... lo vi a punto de trasladarse y reaccioné. No podía aparecerme con él por las salas ... no sabía qué hacer. Yo sólo, traje a Harry aquí. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Voldemort no puede llegar a él aquí".

"James, está bien." Remus le aseguró.

"Has hecho lo correcto." añadió Sirius. "Es una decisión inteligente."

"Y tienes razón," dijo Remus. "Voldemort no puede llegar a él aquí."

"Tampoco nadie pensó que fuera a llegar al Ministerio." Tonks comentó con un estremecimiento. "Quizás traer a Harry  _aquí_  no  _fue un movimiento_  tan inteligente."

James se pasó una mano por el pelo, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Ignoró a Tonks.

"No puedo creer que casi se escapara." James se pasó una mano por el rostro.  _"Acababa_ _de pasar_  sobre el borde de la sala anti traslador. Unos segundos más y Harry se habría ido, y hubiera desaparecido y Voldemort se habría asegurado de que nunca nos acercáramos a él otra vez."

"Bueno, Voldemort es quien nunca va a volver acercarse a Harry." Sirius dijo, con una sonrisa confiada. "Lo recuperamos y no renunciaremos a él, por  _nadie."_

Moody miró a Sirius, su ojo mágico giraba alrededor de su cuenca. Sirius se encontró mirando de frente a compañeros Aurores y Miembros de la Orden. Fuera de cualquier otro miembro de la Orden, Moody era el único que estaba feliz de dejar a Harry en el Ministerio.

James sacudió la cabeza al oír las palabras de Sirius.

"Fudge no lo dejará ir." dijo con miedo. "Lo querrá de vuelta y esta vez, esta vez no habrá juicio. ¡Pedirá el beso!" James volvió su mirada petrificada hacia sus amigos. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvar a Harry ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Lo mantendrás alejado del Ministerio."

James y todos los demás se volvieron para estar frente a quien había hablado. Dumbledore estaba parado en la puerta, pareciendo como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. El resto dejó de preguntarse cómo habría llegado Dumbledore sin que ellos lo supieran. Si se había aparecido por traslador como el resto, también habría llegado a la sala. Dumbledore entró a la habitación, ignorando a la mayoría. Se acercó a James y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Hiciste lo correcto al traer a Harry aquí. Él estará protegido. Nadie, ni el Ministerio o Voldemort, podrán tomar Harry desde aquí. Estará a salvo."

James sintió el alivio, por fin, llenarlo por las palabras de Dumbledore. Le ofreció una sonrisa cansada y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué le diremos al Ministro?" preguntó con evidente preocupación en su tono.

"Déjame a Cornelius a mí." Dumbledore dijo en voz baja. Miró a James de nuevo, notando la preocupación en los ojos color avellana habitualmente transparentes. "Esto funcionará mejor para Harry. No importa lo que hubiéramos hecho o como hubiéramos luchado en el juicio, había una alta probabilidad de que Harry no hubiera sobrevivido. Cornelius ya había decidido el beso y hubiera encontrado una manera. Sin embargo, ahora, tenemos a Harry, seguro y vivo". Dumbledore sonrió. "Ahora el Ministro tendrá que escuchar lo que tengamos que decir."

* * *

Harry tropezó en el pequeño cuarto de baño, sosteniéndose en el lavabo para mantener el equilibrio. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, observando la horrible visión de la sangre manchando sus labios y mentón. Abrió el grifo y dejó pasar el agua fría sobre sus temblorosas manos. Se echó agua en el rostro, limpiándose las manchas de sangre. Después se salpicó agua sobre la dolorosa cicatriz. El dolor se había opacado hasta el punto de que fuera soportable pero todavía tenía un agudo dolor. Él sabía que necesitaría varias horas para que el dolor lo dejara por completo, si es que eso era posible con su padre tan enojado como estaba. Harry se obligó a no pensar en su padre y en que debería estar en casa ahora mismo con él, no atrapado y prisionero de la Orden. Cerró el grifo y volvió a mirar su reflejo, su rostro estaba empapado pero limpio.

Harry tomó una respiración profunda, estabilizándose a sí mismo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con cuidado y con movimientos lentos y medidos, Harry se quitó la túnica y la camisa. Examinó su torso magullado y sangrante a través del espejo, haciendo una mueca ante el daño.

Los moretones que había recibido cuando había caído dos pisos abajo el día en que fue capturado no habían sido tratados en Nurmengard, por lo que aún eran visibles. Pero el hematoma circular formándose rápidamente en su pecho era nuevo, como resultado del hechizo que James Potter le había arrojado. El hechizo lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que lo había enviado al otro lado de la carretera, estrellándolo contra el escaparate. Su caída atravesando una ventana de cristal era sobre todo, la razón por la que estaba con tanto dolor en ese momento. Harry miró hacia abajo a los costados, pasándose una mano lentamente por sus costillas. Se mordió el labio al sentir los fragmentos de vidrio clavándose más profundamente en su carne. Examinó sus brazos y vio pequeños cortes en la parte externa de ambos brazos. Se dio la vuelta para que su espalda estuviera en el espejo, Harry miró a su reflejo y vio numerosos cortes esparcidos sobre su espalda. Una mirada más cercana y Harry casi podía distinguir los brillantes fragmentos de vidrio en algunos cortes.

Harry se volvió hacia el espejo y por un momento, se quedó allí, preparándose. ¡Esto iba a doler,  _mucho!_

Harry recogió sus ropas desechadas y metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando la pluma que había cogido de la mesa, al lado de la ventana. Era la única cosa útil que había encontrado en la habitación en la que estaba encerrado. Harry sostuvo la vieja pluma en su mano y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse lo máximo posible. La pluma se transfiguró en un par de pinzas de punta plana. Harry agarró la toalla colgada sobre el pasamanos de la puerta del baño y la dobló dos veces para que fuera más gruesa y corta.

Harry creía que estaba solo entre enemigos que ni lo curarían o lo ayudarían. Tomó una respiración profunda, mordió la toalla y alcanzó su lado, tirando de un fuerte trozo de vidrio incrustado justo debajo de las costillas. El fragmento salió fácilmente, pellizcado entre los labios de las pinzas. Harry dejó caer la pieza de vidrio ensangrentada en el fregadero, respirando con dificultad.

Siguió sacando fragmentos de vidrio de su cuerpo, uno a uno, de sus lados, sus brazos e incluso algunos de su espalda, la toalla amortiguaba con eficacia sus gritos.

* * *

La chimenea del número doce de Grimmauld Place se puso verde y Lily salió corriendo. Vio la cara de aspecto cansado de su marido entre la multitud reunida alrededor de la mesa y corrió hacia él. James se puso de pie al verla.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios, que estás bien!" dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Me iba a volver loca de la preocupación, esperando que volvieras a casa."

"Lo sé, lo siento." James respondió. Había olvidado por completo que le había dicho a Lily que iba a volver a casa, con Harry. "Las cosas realmente se volvieron locas."

Le explicó lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio después de que ella se hubiera ido. Lily se sentó a la mesa, escuchando con horror como James le contaba detalladamente cómo Harry casi se había escapado por traslador de vuelta a Voldemort.

"¡Oh, Merlín!" exhaló,  _"¿Él estaba allí?"_  preguntó refiriéndose a Voldemort. Sus ojos esmeraldas examinaron alrededor de la sala frenéticamente. "¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Está bien?" preguntó.

"Está arriba," respondió James. "Kingsley y Sturgis lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones de arriba." los ojos de Lily se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero James ya se había aferrado a su mano, deteniéndola de levantarse. "No Lily, sólo ... sólo dale un poco de tiempo para ... calmarse." James dijo con dificultad. "Él no va a querer hablar con nadie en este momento."

Lily no dijo nada, pero permaneció sentada. Estaba desesperada por ir a ver a su hijo, pero sabía que James tenía razón. Probablemente ahora mismo estaba demasiado enfadado como para querer ver o hablar con alguien, ni siquiera ella.

"¿Qué pasará ahora?" le preguntó a su marido. "Con Harry, quiero decir"

James miró a Dumbledore, él mismo no estaba seguro del futuro que tendría su hijo. Dumbledore miró a Lily, tomándose un momento para hablar.

"Hablaré con Cornelius, esta noche. Tal y como está, no sabe que la Orden tiene a Harry. Probablemente piensa que Harry está de vuelta con Voldemort." explicó Dumbledore. "Estoy seguro de que estará muy aliviado al saber que no es el caso. Su reputación, es muy querida para él, y siempre habría estado empañada si Voldemort hubiera logrado tomar a Harry." el brillo estaba de vuelta en sus ojos azules. "Creo que el Ministro podría ser fácilmente convencido de que Harry tenga que permanecer aquí. Estará aterrorizado como para trasladarlo a una prisión, en caso de que también fuera atacada por Voldemort. Confío en que Fudge me escuche cuando le diga que es más seguro mantener a Harry en la sede de la Orden. Voldemort no puede atacar la sede, no desde que soy el guardián secreto. "

"No estoy seguro, Albus." Minerva dijo con preocupación. "El Ministro podría no querer tomar ninguna otra posibilidad. Puede exigir que le entregues al chico para poder destruirlo."

"No lo hará," tranquilizó Dumbledore al ver las expresiones de pánico en ambos Potter. "Fudge tendrá demasiado miedo de lastimar a Harry, especialmente cuando le acaban de recordar que Voldemort puede llegar a él si quiere." Dumbledore miró a James y a Lily. "Harry es el elegido." subrayó de nuevo. "Su propia supervivencia es prueba de ese hecho. Voldemort sabe que Harry es el destinado a matarlo y sin embargo él no mató a ese niño. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo hubiera creído que si no hubiera visto la prueba por sí mismos?" su mirada recorrió los miembros de la Orden sentados en la mesa.

"No lo entiendo." dijo Tonks. "Quiero decir, me alegro de que no le hizo daño a Harry, pero no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué Tú-Sabes-Quien permitirá que Harry viviera?"

"Es muy sencillo", explicó Remus. "Podría haber matado a Harry, pero si lo hubiera hecho, estaría aceptando que un chico de un año habría sido una amenaza para él. El mundo habría hecho un mártir de Harry y Voldemort habría sido ridiculizado, un Señor Oscuro que tuvo que robar un bebé en medio de la noche para matarlo porque temía que el chico podría haberlo matado cuando fuera mayor". Remus negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no es aceptable para alguien como Voldemort. Él creyó en la validez de la profecía pero la utilizó, torciéndola para que se ajustara a sus propios fines oscuros. Él hizo que Harry, el destinado a acabar con él, fuera su protector, su escudo."

"Puedo ver a Voldemort disfrutar de eso", dijo Sirius con feroz odio. "El chico que se suponía que iba a matarlo, matando a sus órdenes."

Lily miró hacia otro lado, con el corazón desgarrado por el recordatorio de en qué se había convertido su hijo; un asesino.

"Fudge tendrá que aceptar el destino de Harry", continuó Dumbledore. "Y si no lo hace," Dumbledore tomó un profundo suspiro. "Bueno, como he dicho, nadie va a llevarse a Harry lejos de aquí, no Voldemort, no sus Mortífagos y ni siquiera el propio Ministro de Magia."

* * *

Harry salió del cuarto de baño con dificultad. Su visión estaba nublada y se sentía muy enfermo. Se las arregló para llegar a la cama y se sentó, tratando de conseguir que la cabeza dejara de girarle. Se sentó durante unos minutos, concentrándose en su respiración, tomando respiraciones profundas y soltándolas. Era lo único que podía hacer para que su mente funcionara alrededor del dolor. Se las había arreglado para sacar todos los fragmentos de vidrio de sus lados, brazos y hombros, pero aún había un montón enterrados en su espalda. No podía llegar a ellos por lo que tuvo que darse por vencido. Había rasgado la túnica del Auror Ferguson en tiras y las había utilizado para detener la peor parte de la hemorragia. Principalmente el corte del costado que estaba sangrando lo suficiente como para preocupar a Harry. La mayoría de los otros cortes estaban bien.

Harry levantó la cabeza, mirando alrededor de la habitación, aliviado de que su visión se hubiera despejado. Se había dado cuenta de que la habitación parecía desnuda; había un armario de dos puertas en la esquina, una cama con dosel en la que estaba sentado, una mesa de noche y un pequeño escritorio con una silla frente a la ventana, eso era todo. Harry miró a la mesa, donde había encontrado la vieja pluma la cual había transfigurado en pinzas. Se puso en pie. Se acercó a ella, inclinándose para mirar por la ventana. Vio la calle, desierta por completo. Ni siquiera un gato o un perro andaba a la vista. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mundo muggle por el aspecto de la calle y los coches aparcados a lo largo de ella.

Harry se subió a la mesa y empujó la ventana, levantándola con dificultad. Parecía que nadie había abierto las ventanas en décadas. La ventana crujió haciendo mucho ruido pero Harry siguió adelante sin tenerlo en cuenta. Él estaba en el primer piso, no creía que el ruido podría llegar hasta la planta baja.

La brecha en la ventana era lo suficientemente amplia como para que Harry trepara. Poco a poco y con tanto cuidado como podía, Harry se empujó a sí mismo a través del espacio, mordiéndose el labio mientras su maltratado, cuerpo magullado y sangrante se oponía a la acción de deslizarse del asiento. Harry logró auparse en la repisa de la ventana.

No estaba tan alto, si él saltaba, lo haría con la menor cantidad de lesiones. Harry consideró la altura, cerró los ojos y saltó. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y Harry abrió los ojos sólo para que se ensancharan con horror cuando vio que estaba en la misma habitación de la que había saltado. Allí estaba el armario en la esquina, la cama con dosel, manchada ya con su sangre, la mesita de noche y el escritorio con una silla junto a la ventana abierta. Harry se dirigió al escritorio y observó. La misma vista de la calle tranquila y desierta encontró sus ojos.

Harry se apartó de la ventana, maldiciendo. Era un hechizo. Estaba atrapado en el interior de esta habitación y la única salida era a través de la puerta cerrada. Harry sabía que podía desbloquearla sin varita, pero también sabía que después de hacerlo, se enfrentaría con Dios sabe cuántos miembros de la Orden. Harry no podía luchar contra todos ellos, no en su estado actual, sin varita, a medio camino de desangrarse.

Harry volvió a la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella, acostado boca abajo para proteger su punzante espalda. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraron y se desmayó.

* * *

James golpeó una vez la puerta y esperó. No hubo respuesta. Se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada, James maldijo para sus adentros.  _"¡No va a invitarte a entrar si está encerrado dentro!_  mentalmente se reprendió.

Sacando su varita, abrió la puerta. Junto a él, Lily se movió, su mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.

"Lily, espera," comenzó James, su mano detuvo las de ella. "Déjame ir primero."

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien, ya sabes, que no atacará o algo así." James tropezó con sus palabras.

"James, soy su madre." Lily respondió. "Puedo manejarlo. Entiendo que va a ser duro, él estará probablemente confundido, enojado y asustado." ella movió sus pies, afectada de que su hijo estuviera tan angustiado. "Tenemos que demostrarle que no somos el enemigo, que a pesar de la situación, no es un prisionero."

James frunció el ceño.

"Es un poco difícil de hacer cuando efectivamente lo estamos manteniendo aquí contra su voluntad."

"Bueno, entonces, vamos a tener que cambiar su voluntad para que quiera quedarse con nosotros." dijo Lily.

James asintió con la cabeza y miró a la puerta de nuevo.

"Aún así, sólo espera aquí mientras lo reviso primero, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lily no parecía feliz, pero ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Está bien, date prisa!"

James abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Vio a Harry en la cama, durmiendo. James sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho.  _'¿Cuan agotado debe haber estado Harry para quedarse dormido?_  James pensó para sí. Se acercó a Harry, dejando a Lily en la puerta. A pesar de su promesa, Lily entró también, con los ojos fijos en su hijo durmiendo.

James se detuvo junto a la cama. Contempló a Harry, notando cuan pacífico y tranquilo parecía. Harry estaba acostado boca abajo, como solía hacerlo cuando era un bebé. James se puso en cuclillas, con la mano elevada para rozar suavemente el cabello de Harry. Se sentía increíble tener a su hijo de vuelta, después de creer que fue brutalmente asesinado durante casi quince años. Los dedos de James apenas tocaron las puntas de los mechones oscuros de Harry cuando sus ojos de repente se abrieron de golpe.

James se quedó inmóvil, observando el pánico en los ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry había rodado hacia el otro lado de la cama y saltó. Se agachó, con eficacia tomando refugio detrás de la cama. Respiraba pesadamente, una mano se aferraba a su costado, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en James. Su otra mano subió y James vio la silla salir volando hacia él desde el otro lado de la habitación.

James se movió, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de la trayectoria de la silla convocada sin varita. La silla golpeó la pared con un estruendo y cayó al suelo, rota.

"¡Whoa! ¡Harry!" gritó James, levantando ambas manos. "Está bien. No voy a hacerte daño."

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia James con ira. Su mano se alzó de nuevo y el escritorio vino hacia el Auror. Esta vez, James no pudo salir del camino lo suficientemente rápido y el escritorio lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer dolorosamente en el suelo.

Lily gritó al ver a su marido caer al suelo. Su varita estuvo fuera en un flash, pero dudó en hechizar a su hijo. Vio ascender la mano de Harry y esta vez el armario flotó, a punto de ser lanzado contra James.

"¡Harry! ¡No!" Lily corrió a través de la habitación, parándose ante James, que se había se levantado del suelo.

Al oír el grito de Lily Harry la miró, vacilante con su mano todavía levitando el armario, flotando en el aire. Se quedó mirando a Lily, su era expresión ilegible. De repente, su rostro se ensombreció con ira y movió su mano para apuntar a James y a Lily. El armario fue hacia ellos, pero ambos saltaron fuera del camino, el armario golpeó la pared con un estruendo.

James y Lily ambos sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron, pero lucharon en no golpear a su hijo. Podían ver que Harry estaba actuando así porque estaba asustado y nervioso. Tenían que calmarlo, no alimentar más su miedo atacándolo.

"Harry, por favor, sólo espera y escucha ..." Lily lo intentó pero Harry ya estaba apuntando a la cama de al lado.

La cama se levantó en el aire, flotando varios centímetros sobre el suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera enviarla hacia ellos, Harry se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás, su rostro palideció de repente. Una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro y se dobló, las dos manos se hincaron en su costado. La cama cayó con un ruido sordo. Harry cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

"¿Harry Harry?" tanto James como Lily corrieron hacia Harry, apresurándose pasando los restos de los muebles rotos.

Harry se aferraba a su costado, su respiración era tensa y dura. James llegó primero, con Lily cerca detrás de él. James trató de ver qué estaba mal pero tan pronto como su mano se posó sobre la espalda de Harry, el chico se estremeció dolorosamente, como si el tacto lo hubiera quemado. Harry se apartó de ambos padres, con el rostro desencajado por la ira y la agonía. Retrocedió contra la pared.

"¿Harry...?" James se dirigió hacia él de nuevo, extendiendo la mano.

"¡No!" siseó Harry, mirándolo con odio. "¡No me toques!"

James se detuvo, con la mano tendida hacia Harry. Su mirada se desvió del rostro de Harry y se centró en su costado, al punto donde estaban presionadas ambas manos. Fue entonces cuando vio la mancha oscura contra la camisa de color negro y la sangre carmesí en las manos de Harry.

"¡Estás herido!" exclamó James, con el corazón saltando por el miedo.

Lily también lo vio y se acercó más, sus manos temblorosas extendiéndose hacia él.

"¿Harry...?"

"¡Dije, que no me toques!" repitió Harry, su voz era gutural por el dolor.

"Harry, por favor, estás sangrando." dijo Lily, cada vez más cerca. "Por favor, sólo vamos a ayudarte."

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de dolor y la miró, y ella volvió a ver la cólera en ellos.

"¡Yo no ... necesito tu ayuda ...!" dijo entre dientes, su rostro perdiendo color rápidamente.

"¡Harry!" James volvió a moverse, su mano extendiéndose hacia él.

Un crujido antes de un estallido de magia explotó a su alrededor. James y Lily fueron arrojados hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo con ruidos fuertes. Sentados vieron a Harry, todavía pegado a la pared, mirándolos. Varias chispas volaron hacia ellos, advirtiéndoles para que se mantuvieran alejados.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y varios miembros de la Orden se precipitaron dentro, con las varitas listas. Sirius estaba con Kingsley, Remus y Moody. Su mirada horrorizada observó la habitación destruida con el mobiliario roto y desordenado. Vieron los tres Potters en la esquina de la habitación y se apresuraron hacia ellos.

"¡James! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sirius. "Escuchamos el estruendo y ... nosotros ...!" se apagó cuando vio a Harry, el sudor se aferraba a su rostro, su expresión estaba llena de dolor y sus manos agarraban su costado. "¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, el estómago se le enroscó cuando notó la sangre manchando sus manos.

"Está herido." dijo Remus, arrodillándose junto a James. Sus sentidos de hombre lobo habían cogido el olor de la sangre, incluso antes de ver a Harry.

"¡Iré a conseguir algo para detener la sangre!" dijo Sirius, corriendo hacia el baño a por una toalla.

Harry se sentía peligrosamente cerca de perder el conocimiento pero luchó para mantenerse consciente, y para mantenerse alerta cuando estaba rodeado de enemigos.

Remus alcanzó las manos de Harry, tratando de tirar de ellas para que pudiera ver por qué estaba sangrando tanto. Las chispas mágicas cobraron vida otra vez, casi quemando al hombre lobo.

Kingsley y Moody se quedaron cerca de la puerta, su mirada saltando desde el chico sangrando hasta los muebles rotos y los padres desesperados.

El grito de Sirius sonó en el cuarto de baño.

"¡James! ¡James, ven aquí!"

James se apresuró a ponerse de pie, corriendo hacia el baño.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

Sirius estaba sosteniendo una toalla en la mano, pero sus ojos miraban en estado de shock el fregadero. James siguió su mirada y vio numerosos fragmentos de vidrio manchados de sangre en el fregadero. James sintió que el aliento se atoraba en su pecho a la vista.

"¡Oh Dios!" exclamó, acercándose al fregadero. Su mirada se encontró con las pinzas apoyadas en el pequeño estante debajo del espejo. "¡Oh Dios!" gimió, dándose cuenta de lo que Harry tenía que haber hecho.

"No entiendo," Sirius negó con la cabeza. "¿Como sucedió esto?"

James se sintió enfermo, se agarró al lavabo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Yo lo hice." admitió. "Lo golpeé accidentalmente y atravesó una ventana de cristal." James negó con la cabeza, la culpa brotaba dentro de él. "Él está herido por mi culpa." echó un vistazo a Harry.  _"¡No me extraña que me estuviera lanzando cosas!_  ' pensó para sí.  _'Probablemente estaba aterrorizado de que volviera a hacerle daño!'_ se volvió hacia Sirius.

"¡Llama a Dumbledore!" le dijo. "¡Dile que necesitamos un Sanador! ¡Ahora!"

* * *

Madame Pomfrey salió de la chimenea con Dumbledore, quitándose el polvo rápidamente de su túnica. Ella inmediatamente se reunió con la figura pálida y aterrorizada de Lily.

"¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias por venir Poppy!" dijo Lily. "Te estaré eternamente agradecida por tu ayuda." dijo, abrazando rápidamente a la enfermera y colega.

Poppy sonrió con fuerza. La verdad es que, excepcionalmente, había tenido miedo de venir aquí. Dumbledore había llegado a su puerta y le había preguntado por ayuda en un asunto privado. En vista de que todavía era las vacaciones de verano y Hogwarts no abría hasta dentro de tres semanas, Poppy había estado más que intrigada por lo que el director podría desear de ella. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y sólo en el camino aquí, Dumbledore le explicó que la llevaba a la sede de la Orden del Fénix, una sociedad secreta formada para luchar contra Voldemort, y que era necesario que revisara y, posiblemente, curara al infame Príncipe Oscuro, quien en realidad era, Harry Potter, el hijo mayor de James y Lily Potter.

Poppy había hecho muchas, muchas preguntas a las que Dumbledore cada vez, le había dado la misma respuesta,  _'hablaremos con detalle una vez estemos en la Sede'._

Poppy no estaba segura si quería estar en cualquier lugar cerca de un Mortífago, un asesino, aunque sólo tuviera dieciséis años. Pero era una enfermera y había tomado el juramento de un Sanador en ayudar a los necesitados. Dio un paso detrás de Dumbledore cuando Lily los llevó por las escaleras y por un largo pasillo oscuro, hacia una habitación que tenía dos hombres apostados fuera.

Moody asintió hacia la enfermera mientras se acercaban.

"Auror Alastor Moody." se presentó. "Este es el Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. No se preocupe señora Pomfrey, estaremos con usted todo el tiempo. No hay necesidad de tener miedo."

Poppy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien." dijo con dificultad.

Lily, quien había tratado de ignorar esa conversación, abrió la puerta y condujo a las cuatro personas al interior. Poppy entró, jadeando en voz alta por el estado de la habitación. Había madera rota por todas partes. El mobiliario estaba destrozado por toda la habitación. Oyó voces y vio a tres hombres arrodillados delante de un joven muchacho, rogándole, lo cual el chico ignoraba sin demora.

Los ojos de Poppy se abrieron con sorpresa cuando dio un vistazo más de cerca al chico. Se tambaleó unos pasos hacia adelante, con los ojos increíblemente amplios.

"¿Harry?" susurró.

Todos en la sala se detuvieron, contemplando o, a Poppy, o al extremadamente sorprendido Harry, quien había vuelto la cabeza ante el débil sonido de su nombre y se había encontrado con la mirada de la enfermera.

"¡Oh, ... eres tú! ¡Harry!" Poppy corrió hacia él.

James, Remus y Sirius se alejaron a la vez, dándole espacio a la mujer para poder llegar a Harry. El chico de pelo oscuro no hizo, ni dijo nada, se limitó a observar a Poppy, que estaba sorprendida por su aparición.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Moody, su voz ronca entrelazada con recelo.

Poppy ignoró la pregunta y extendió la mano, tocando el rostro de Harry, comprobando su temperatura.

"Estás ardiendo." dijo. Sus ojos viajaron hasta las manos de Harry que se aferraban en torno a su costado. "Déjame ver," tocó suavemente las manos de Harry, empujándolas a un lado.

Para asombro de todos, Harry la dejó. Dejó caer las manos, haciendo una mueca de dolor y tomando cortos y rápidos alientos, pero hizo lo que la enfermera le había pedido.

"Está bien, Harry, necesito que te levantes y te acuestes en la cama. No puedo ver la herida adecuadamente si estás doblado así." dijo Poppy.

James extendió la mano inmediatamente para ayudar a Harry a ponerse de pie.

Harry se movió, quitando su brazo del agarre de James. James se echó hacia atrás, viéndose sorprendido por el rechazo.

"¿Harry...?"

"¿Pueden irse todo el mundo por favor? Necesito que se relaje y, obviamente, no puede hacerlo con tanta gente aquí". dijo Poppy , abriendo el bolso de Sanadores, sacando diferentes viales y apilándolos en la mesilla de noche.

"Tenemos que estar aquí, para su protección." dijo Kingsley.

"No hay necesidad." dijo Poppy, volviéndose para mirar al Auror.

"¿Cómo es que lo conoces?" volvió a preguntar Moody, negándose a irse hasta que tuviera una respuesta.

Poppy se puso de pie, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Primero, tengo que curarlo, ya ha perdido demasiada sangre. Una vez que haya terminado, responderé a sus preguntas."

Moody no dijo nada, pero salió de la habitación, con su ojo mágico girando alrededor, tomando nota de todo una vez más, antes de irse. Dumbledore y Kingsley lo siguieron. Lily se quedó donde estaba.

"Yo me quedo, es posible que necesites una mano ..."

"Está bien, Lily." interrumpió Poppy. "Me las arreglaré."

Lily vaciló pero Remus la tomó del brazo, guiándola. Sirius hizo lo mismo con James. Los indecisos padres fueron forzados a salir de la habitación por parte de sus amigos.

Una vez que todos se habían ido y la puerta se había cerrado, Poppy ayudó a Harry a levantarse y a caminar hacia la cama. Harry se derrumbó sobre la cama, silbando y gimiendo cuando su espalda escoció al contacto. Quería voltearse, pero Poppy ya estaba trabajando en el corte de su costado, examinándolo antes de que pudiera sanarlo.

* * *

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Poppy bajó las escaleras, apresurando sus pasos, mirando alrededor de la mansión con una expresión perdida. Dumbledore y el resto estaban sentados en la cocina, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y ellos vieron a la confundida enfermera que los observaba.

"¡Poppy!" Lily se puso de pie, consiguiendo la atención de la otra mujer.

Poppy corrió hacia ella, su expresión era de preocupación y alarma.

"Lily, necesito un par de cosas." le dijo. "Ha perdido mucha sangre, tengo un par de frascos de poción de Sangre Regeneradora, pero me temo que no es suficiente. ¿Podrías hacer los arreglos para conseguir un poco más de viales?"

"Por supuesto," Lily asintió. "Los conseguiré de inmediato. Tengo un montón en casa."

"También necesito un Bálsamo de Curación de Contusión." negó con la cabeza, con una expresión furiosa en su rostro. "¡Sus heridas son horrendas! Me dijo que el Sanador de Nurmengard las había sanado, pero lo dudo. ¡Su frente está cubierta de magulladuras!"

"¿Qué pasa con los cortes?" preguntó Lily, con preocupación. "¿Qué tan mal están? No dejó que cualquiera de nosotros nos acercáramos lo suficiente para ver."

"Él mismo trató de sacarse los fragmentos de cristal." dijo Poppy, sonando para nada feliz. "Pero todavía tiene algunos en las espalda los cuales no pudo alcanzar." James la miró, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. "No estoy preocupada por ellos, una vez que saque los fragmentos restantes, un simple  _Episkey_ _es suficiente_." continuó Poppy. "Le daré tres viales de poción antiséptico, sólo para asegurarme de que no hay infección. Estoy más preocupada en devolver sus niveles de sangre a la normalidad y tratar sus contusiones."

"Buscaré el ungüento y las pociones. Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos." dijo Lily.

Poppy se volvió, en dirección al piso de arriba cuando repentinamente James la llamó.

"¿Madame Pomfrey?" Poppy se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él. "¿Cómo conoce a Harry?" preguntó. Él no podía entender cómo era posible que la enfermera de la escuela de Hogwarts pudiera conocer a Harry. También estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de Harry con ella. La dejó acercarse cuando alejó a todos los demás.

"¡Todavía nos debe una explicación!" añadió Moody.

Poppy lo miró, con expresión de fastidio.

"Yo no le  _debo nada_  Auror Moody." señaló. "Mis relaciones son personales y no estoy bajo ninguna obligación en hablar de ellas." ella miró a James antes de pasar a ver a Lily, que aún no se había ido. "Pero, entiendo que las circunstancias piden una explicación." admitió. Ella se volvió hacia Dumbledore. "¿Se acuerda de que hace seis meses, hubo un ataque a mi casa?"

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza.

"Lo hago." respondió con solemnidad.

Poppy miró a su alrededor, le había dicho a Dumbledore y a Lily lo que había pasado, pero el resto no lo sabía.

"Mi esposo, Paul y yo estábamos en el jardín cuando de repente los Mortífagos atacaron." comenzó Poppy. "Nos torturaron, manteniéndonos a los dos bajo la maldición Cruciatus, para conseguir que nosotros levantáramos las barreras y poder entrar en nuestra casa. Cuando nos resistimos, decidieron prenderle fuego a la casa, mientras nuestros dos hijos se quedaron atrapados en el interior. Nos dejaron ver con impotencia como nuestra casa se quemaba sin poder hacer nada para salvar a nuestros niños aterrorizados. Nadie trató de ayudarnos. Incluso nuestros vecinos dejados por la mano de dios habían estado aterrorizados para ayudar, por miedo a los Mortífagos. Incluso una vez que los hombres enmascarados se fueron, nadie se acercó a ayudar. Entonces de la nada, un joven llegó y sin dudarlo un momento, se precipitó hacia nuestra casa en llamas. Salvó a Jenna y a David, sacándolos de la casa antes de liberarnos a Paul y a mí de las ataduras de nuestro cuerpo. Me preguntó qué había pasado y le dije acerca de los Mortífagos. Todavía recuerdo la rabia en sus ojos. Él me dijo que no me preocupara y que los Mortífagos nunca nos harían daño de nuevo. Le di las gracias y le pregunté quién era, pero él sólo me sonrió y me dijo que se llamaba Harry. Nunca lo volví a ver, hasta hoy. ", terminó.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" comenzó Moody, con rabia. "¿De verdad esperas que creamos que  _ese_  chico salvó a dos niños inocentes?"

"No espero que haga nada." le respondió Poppy con calma. "Sólo estoy contando cómo conocí a Harry."

"Poppy, ¿viste su rostro con claridad?," preguntó Lily. "Quiero decir, era sin duda Harry, no llevaba una máscara para cubrir su rostro, ¿no?"

"No, él no llevaba máscara." respondió Poppy.

"Pero, ¿por qué no dijiste que se parecía a James?" preguntó, sorprendida.

Poppy miró a James, estudiando su rostro por un momento.

"No hice la conexión." dijo en tono de disculpa. "Sentí que había visto a Harry antes, él me parecía familiar y recuerdo que traté de averiguar si era un ex alumno de Hogwarts, pero no lo vinculé con James o incluso contigo." le dijo a Lily. "Admito que hay una similitud pero, ¿realmente esperas que averiguara que el extraño que salvó la vida de mis hijos era tu hijo supuestamente muerto durante los últimos quince años?"

Lily no respondió, pero entendió lo que Poppy estaba tratando de decir. Recordó, hace seis meses, como Poppy le contó sobre un chico que la ayudó y salvó la vida de la pequeña Jenna y de David. Ella recordó que pensó en lo valiente y maravilloso que ese chico debía haber sido para hacer tal cosa tan valerosa. Sabiendo ahora, que ese chico era su hijo la hizo increíblemente orgullosa.

Dumbledore sonrió y se volvió hacia James.

"Bueno, parece que nuestro Harry tiene una pequeña  _cosa de salvar a gente."_

Moody se puso de pie, golpeando una mano sobre la mesa con frustración.

"¡Vamos, Albus!" gritó. "¡Piensa en esto por un segundo! ¡Estás hablando de un asesino entrenado por Voldemort! ¿Cómo alguna vez podría salvar una vida inocente?" cuestionó. "¿No puedes ver lo que está haciendo este chico? ¡Es un montaje!" gritó, señalando con el dedo a Poppy . "¡Fue pre-planeado! Envió a esos Mortífagos para que hicieran daño a su familia y luego se abalanzó  _para_ _salvarlos._  ¡Fue un acto!"

"¡Cállate, Alastor!" Lily gritó, incapaz de aguantarse más. "¡Sólo cállate! ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!"

"¡Sé exactamente de lo qué estoy hablando!" silbó Moody. "¡Sois los demás los que no pueden ver la verdad, los lazos de sangre y las relaciones os están cegando!" acusó. "Piensa en ello, ¿por qué iba a salvar a alguien, cuando su propia gente, los Mortífagos, fueron enviados a destruirlos? No estaría luchando contra su propio lado, ¿verdad?"

"Entonces explícanos, ¿por qué actuaría?" preguntó Remus. "¿Por qué pasaría por tantos inconvenientes? ¿Qué gana?"

Moody miró a Remus.

"¡Esto!" exclamó. "¡Esta confianza que ahora tiene por Madame Pomfrey!"

"¡Oh vamos!" exclamó Sirius. "¿Quieres decir que Harry sabía que sería capturado seis meses después, y que Madam Pomfrey, sería quien vendría a curarlo, así que debía ganarse su confianza pretendiendo salvarla a ella y a su familia? ¿Realmente estás sugiriendo eso? "

Moody no dijo nada de inmediato. Dio un gruñido de fastidio.

"No sabes cómo funciona la mente del enemigo. Parece rebuscado ..."

 _"_ _Debido_  a que  _es_  rebuscado." interrumpió Remus.

"¡Hay una diferencia entre ser paranoico y estar completamente loco!" señaló Sirius.

"Señores," habló Dumbledore antes de que Moody pudiera responder. "No nos hará ningún bien discutir entre nosotros. El hecho, es que Harry mostró una gran compasión por el otro. Él  _arriesgó_  su vida para salvar la vida de dos niños. Una razón suficiente para que luchemos por él."

Moody no dijo ni una palabra, y se alejó de la mesa, cojeando fuera de la habitación. Su salida hizo que los demás se callaran. Lily se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos flu. Tenía que ir a recoger las cosas que necesitaba para curar a su hijo.

* * *

Poppy entró en la habitación, llevando los viales y el pote de ungüento que Lily había traído de Valle de Godric. Ella vio a Harry sentado en la cama, observando la ventana abierta.

"No estarás pensando en saltar, espero." comentó Poppy.

Harry sonrió, dejando caer la cabeza.

"No, eso ya lo intenté." respondió.

Poppy le dio una mirada severa, una que por lo general, le daba a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se lesionaban a causa de una broma o un tonto desafío. Ella se acercó a él, y dejó caer las pociones, y el bálsamo en la cama.

"Aquí tienes tres." le entregó las pociones a Harry.

Harry tomó los viales, pero no bebió de inmediato. Los abrió una por uno, tomando una aspiración primero, antes de permitir que una gota tocara su lengua.

"Sabes que si fuera a matarte, no me molestaría en curarte." dijo Poppy. "No me molestaría en arreglarte, solo para envenenarte."

Harry le sonrió.

"No eres de quien sospecho que trata de matarme." contestó, bebiendo la tercera y última poción.

"Ah," Poppy sonrió, comprobando sus niveles de sangre con un complicado movimiento de su varita. "Ya veo, son los miembros de la Orden, de los que desconfías."

"Sorprendente, lo sé." Harry se burló. "¿Quien dudaría de las intenciones de su enemigo?"

Poppy levantó una ceja. Ella hizo un gesto hacia su camisa, y Harry se la desabrochó, deslizándosela. Poppy se acercó, para examinar su espalda.

"Bueno, la confianza va en ambos sentidos." pensó mientras pasaba sus dedos por la espalda, tomando nota de los cortes que aún tenían fragmentos de vidrio. "Me preguntaron cómo te conocí y les dije que eras el chico que salvó la vida de mis hijos. El Auror Moody tenía una gran teoría que explicaba por qué lo hiciste."

"¿Sí?" preguntó Harry.

"Él parece pensar que lo planeaste todo, el ataque, los Mortífagos, el fuego, todo, para poder desempeñar el papel de" héroe "y ganar mi confianza." explicó Poppy, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la sola idea.

Harry de repente se apartó de ella, girando alrededor para mirarla.

"¿Crees que fue un acto?" preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos verdes buscaron el rostro de Poppy. Él miró hacia otro lado, claramente enojado, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Sabes qué? ¡Piensa lo que quieras!" dijo, recogiendo su camisa para ponérsela de nuevo.

Poppy lo alcanzó, su mano deteniéndolo, alejó la camisa de sus manos.

"¿Sabes lo que creo?" preguntó Poppy. "Creo, que salvaste la vida de mis hijos, y lo hiciste arriesgando la tuya propia. Sólo te he dicho lo que el Auror Moody dijo, para mostrarte que no confía en ti." miró a Harry profundamente a los ojos. "Pero yo lo hago. Yo confío en ti, porque me ayudaste cuando no tenías que hacerlo, y por eso, siempre te ayudaré."

Harry no dijo nada, pero su expresión se suavizó. Poppy tiró de su brazo, instándole a darse la vuelta, para poder terminar de examinarlo.

"Está bien, todavía tienes un buen número de cortes con vidrio, así que voy a darte una poción entumecedora. Eso hará que sea un poco más soportable."

"No te molestes." argumentó Harry. "Odio las pociones entumecedoras. Hacen que mi boca se sienta confusa durante horas. Sólo hazlo, me las arreglé antes, puedo hacerlo ahora."

Poppy no se veía muy contenta.

"No me importa como hace que tu boca se sienta. Tomarás la poción entumecedora." empujó dicho vial bajo la nariz de Harry. "No puedo creer que te hicieras pasar por tanta miseria." dijo, sacando un par de pinzas.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando la poción entumecedora con desagrado.

"Me imaginé que estaba solo, mejor hacer algo sobre el malestar, y el dolor, yo mismo."

Poppy se detuvo, mirando a Harry.

"No estás solo, Harry." dijo. "Aquí tienes a tus padres. No confíes en nadie más, pero siempre puedes confiar en tus padres para ayudarte."

Harry no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando el vial de la poción entumecedora por un momento más, antes de abrirla, y tragársela de una sola vez. Volvió a mirar a Poppy, con sus ojos ya acristalados bajo los efectos de la poción.

Poppy no dijo nada y volvió su atención a los fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en la carne de Harry. Agarró uno y tiró.

* * *

Poppy sacó el último fragmento de la espalda de Harry, antes de emitir un 'Episkey' para cerrar el corte. Dejó las pinzas ensangrentadas y examinó su espalda otra vez, asegurándose de que había conseguido cerrar todos los cortes correctamente. Ella le palmeó el hombro, sonriéndole.

"Todo listo." le dijo.

Harry se acostó, apoyando la espalda en la cama y cerró los ojos con alivio cuando ningún punzante dolor lo golpeó. Poppy comenzó a hacer el mismo proceso en su torso. Ya había curado el profundo corte en su costado, la razón por la que estuvo sangrando tanto, pero ella echó otro vistazo, por si acaso había olvidado algo.

"Bueno, es hora del bálsamo," dijo Poppy, abriendo el tarro.

Ella comenzó a cubrir su magullado torso con la espesa y cremosa sustancia.

"¡Dios, apesta!" se quejó Harry. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que mantener esto sobre mí?"

"Por lo menos una hora." respondió Poppy. "Entonces podrás tomar una ducha."

Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, callándose.

Poppy terminó de aplicar el ungüento en las costillas de Harry, los costados y el pecho. Incluso sus muñecas necesitaban una ligera capa ya que, las esposas de metal, que había soportado en Nurmengard, habían frotado su piel, cortando y magullándolas gravemente.

Terminando, Poppy dio un paso atrás, razonablemente feliz con su trabajo. Apiló los numerosos viales sobre la mesita de noche, la única pieza del mobiliario, a un lado de la cama, que no estaba rota.

"Tienes que tomar estas, cada cuatro a seis horas." instruyó cogiendo los viales de alivio del dolor. "Y estas, una vez al día, durante los próximos tres días. Te evitará cualquier infección por los cortes de vidrio." cogió la poción de Sangre Regeneradora después. "Esta otra bastará con hoy, y mañana."

Harry la miró divertido, por su tono estricto, y palabras preocupadas. Era una combinación extraña.

"¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más?" preguntó Harry.

"Claro." respondió Poppy.

"¿Crees que podrías encontrarme algo de ropa limpia?" preguntó Harry. "Llevo estas desde hace casi cinco días."

Poppy sonrió.

"Me preguntaba qué era ese olor." bromeó.

"Eso es tu bálsamo." Harry defendió.

Poppy rió.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer." se acercó a la puerta, saliendo.

Harry se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, girándola tan caliente como podría soportarlo. Dejó pasar el agua sobre él, deslizándose por la espesa pomada y quitándola de su cuerpo. La corriente de agua golpeó sobre sus hombros, quitando la tensión de sus músculos adoloridos. Durante largos minutos, Harry simplemente se quedó bajo el potente chorro de agua, dejando que corriera sobre él.

Él volvió a entrar en la habitación, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Se sintió aliviado al ver una simple camisa azul y vaqueros negros, tendidos en la cama. Poppy no estaba en la habitación. Harry tomó la ropa y volvió al baño para cambiarse.

Se puso la ropa fácilmente, eligiendo ignorar a quiénes podrían pertenecer. No iba a pensar en ello. Harry pasó una mano por el empañado espejo, para ver su propio rostro mirándolo de vuelta.

Contempló las pinzas, todavía tiradas en el estante. Las recogió, estudiándolas con sus intensos ojos verdes. Las corrió bajo el grifo, lavando las manchas de sangre. Sostuvo las pinzas en su mano por un momento, antes de cerrar sus ojos, un profundo suspiro se le escapó. Las pinzas se transfiguraron de nuevo a una pluma, antes de asumir una nueva forma. Harry abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el afilado cuchillo sobre su palma. Lo agarró de la empuñadura, sosteniéndolo para examinarlo. Se quedó mirando el arma durante un buen rato, antes de deslizarlo en el bolsillo trasero y salir del baño.


	17. Lealtades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

James se arrastró silenciosamente por las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de no golpear nada en el oscuro pasillo. En su propia casa, podía caminar en la oscuridad total y aún saber a dónde iba, pero en el cuartel general era una historia diferente. Vio una franja de luz escapar de la brecha en la puerta de la cocina y se apresuró hacia ella. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su esposa sentada en la mesa, con una taza humeante frente a ella. Lily sonrió cansadamente a su esposo.

"Buenos días." dijo en voz baja. Podían ser las cinco de la mañana, pero aún era de madrugada.

James entró y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

"Buenos días", saludó a cambio. Se acercó a ella antes de tomar su rostro entre las manos, frotando su mejilla con el pulgar. "No puedes dormir tampoco, ¿eh?"

Lily solo suspiró, estirándose para tocar las manos de James.

"No." respondió.

James apartó sus manos y se sentó junto a ella. Le pasaba lo mismo. Había pasado la noche completamente despierto en la cama, mirando al techo. Había notado como Lily se había levantado de la cama y salido de la habitación, pero él había supuesto que iría al baño. Fue solo después de que estuvo desaparecida durante aproximadamente media hora que James se levantó, buscándola en la sede.

"¿Harry todavía está dormido?" Preguntó Lily, sabiendo que James, como ella, debía haber revisado su habitación mientras bajaba.

James asintió.

"Sí, está profundamente dormido". Respondió. "Acabo de echarle un vistazo rápido. Esta vez me quedé junto a la puerta, en caso de que lo sobresaltara nuevamente".

La expresión de Lily se oscureció y miró hacia otro lado, su mirada fija en la mesa de madera pulida.

"Nunca imaginé que así sería nuestra reunión" dijo ella con tristeza. "Estaba tan enojado". Susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

James asintió con la cabeza, la culpa todavía lo atormentaba.

"Con buena razón." le dijo. "Estaba herido y yo ni siquiera lo sabía". Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos. "Debería haberlo revisado. Eso debería haber sido lo primero en hacer cuando lo traje aquí".

Lily no dijo nada de inmediato. La verdad era que ella también estaba molesta con James. Debería haber revisado a Harry por heridas cuando fue él, quien lo tiró al otro lado de la calle, y a través de una ventana de vidrio. Si lo hizo intencionalmente o no, no era relevante.

"¿Crees que Dumbledore logrará convencer al Ministro?" Preguntó Lily, era la pregunta responsable de su insomnio.

James le tomó un momento responder.

"No lo sé." Respondió honestamente. "Espero que lo haga, Dumbledore puede ser muy persuasivo". Agregó.

Lily miró a James, sus ojos verdes llenos de aprensión.

"¿Qué pasa si él no lo hace?" Preguntó en un susurro. "¿Qué pasa si el Ministro insiste en arrestar a Harry otra vez? ¿Qué haremos?"

James se hizo la misma pregunta. Había estado pensando en ese escenario desde que Dumbledore le dijo que iba a hablar con Fudge, y lo convencería de dejar que Harry permaneciera en la sede de la Orden.

"Entonces, tomamos a Harry y huimos". James respondió.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Lily, sin luchar contra la sugerencia. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A cualquier sitio." James respondió. "Saldremos del país, nos esconderemos en el mundo muggle si es necesario". James se encontró con los ojos preocupados de su esposa. "No lo volveré a perder, Lily. No ante mi enemigo, ni por mi gente".

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Esperaba que dijeras algo como eso". Dijo con alivio. "No puedo decirte lo desconsolada que estaría si te dieras por vencido".

James sonrió cansadamente.

"Nunca me rendiría". La tranquilizó. "Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario". Bromeó.

"Técnicamente son dos palabras". Lily señaló.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." James dijo con una pequeña risa.

Ambos cayeron en silencio, simplemente sentados en la mesa, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo que el futuro les depararía.

"¿Madame Pomfrey dijo algo más sobre Harry antes de irse?" James preguntó.

"No, ella simplemente revisó las pociones que dejó para él, y para que nos aseguremos de que las tome". Lily respondió. "Ella dijo que si había algún problema, podríamos ir a buscarla".

"Por supuesto", suspiró James. "Ella no es miembro de la Orden. No puede venir por su cuenta".

"Iré a buscarla si surge la necesidad". Lily dijo. "No debería haberla, quiero decir, que vamos a ocuparnos de Harry, asegurarnos de que se cure adecuadamente y de que no haya más problemas".

James asintió con la cabeza, nervioso por la sola idea de enfrentar a Harry otra vez. ¿Cómo podría él después de causarle tanto dolor e incomodidad? Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Lily colocó una cálida mano sobre la suya.

"No te preocupes, James. Solo discúlpate con Harry. No querías hacerle daño. Estoy seguro de que una vez Harry esté tranquilo, lo entenderá".

"Eso espero." James murmuró.

Tanto el esposo como la esposa continuaron hablando durante las siguientes horas. Eran poco antes de las ocho de la mañana cuando dos fuertes estallidos resonaron en la silenciosa casa. James y Lily levantaron la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y Arthur y Molly Weasley entraron en la cocina.

"¡Oh! No esperaba verlos todavía". Molly sonrió al ver a los Potter.

"Molly, Arthur", saludó Lily con sorpresa. "Estáis aquí temprano". Comentó. Su frente se arrugó de repente. "¿Qué hizo Damien?" Preguntó.

Molly sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Nada", le aseguró. "Está bien, comportándose muy bien".

"Bien", Lily sonrió. "Gracias de nuevo, Molly, por dejar que se quede en la Madriguera". Ella y James no habrían podido quedarse en la sede y cuidar de Harry si Damien estaba solo en casa.

"No es molestia en absoluto". Molly agitó una mano. "Se está divirtiendo, pasó todo el día de ayer cazando gnomos en nuestro patio trasero con los chicos". Molly sonrió. "Terminó cansado. Está profundamente dormido en la habitación de Ron, los revisé antes de irme".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estáis aquí tan temprano?" James preguntó.

Molly se dirigió a la estufa.

"Recibimos un mensaje de Dumbledore". Respondió.

"Una reunión de emergencia". Arthur explicó.

James y Lily compartieron miradas nerviosas el uno con el otro.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué más dijo?" Preguntó James, levantándose de su asiento.

"Solo que llegáramos aquí lo antes posible". Arthur respondió. "Bill todavía estaba en la cama, pero él murmuró que nos seguiría, así que nos fuimos".

"Estoy seguro de que estará aquí a tiempo". Molly dijo. "Lily, James, ¿han desayunado?" Preguntó.

"No, solo un poco de té". James respondió.

"Venga, yo te ayudaré". Lily se apresuró a ayudar a Molly mientras comenzaba a amontonar huevos y pan en las encimeras.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?" Arthur le preguntó a James amablemente. También era padre y solo podía imaginar la angustia por la que James estaba pasando.

"Está bien, supongo." James asintió. Miró a Lily y Molly antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Arthur. "¿Dumbledore parecía satisfecho?" Preguntó. Sabía que Dumbledore debía haber hablado con el Ministro, por eso había convocado una reunión para contarle a la Orden el resultado.

"No más de lo habitual". Arthur respondió.

James se calló, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba de repente. Rezó para sí mismo que Dumbledore trajera buenas noticias con él.

* * *

A las ocho y media de la mañana, todos los miembros de la Orden estaban en la sede, después de haber recibido el mensaje de Dumbledore. James y Lily se sentaron entre ellos, nerviosos y ansiosos más allá de toda creencia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta, esperando que Dumbledore llegara y les diera las noticias que determinarían el futuro de su hijo.

Sirius se había despertado poco después de que Molly y Arthur llegaran. Se sentó con James y Lily, con cara de sueño y cansado. Había intentado hablar con James para ofrecerle palabras de consuelo, pero su amigo estaba demasiado nervioso para escucharlo. Al final se había sentado en silencio, junto a ellos, mirando la puerta por la llegada de Dumbledore también.

Dumbledore apareció en la puerta casi de repente. Entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, llamando la atención de todos. James y Lily se incorporaron, su mirada fija en el mago de pelo blanco y su expresión, tratando de calibrar si su intento con el Ministro fue un éxito, o no.

Dumbledore caminó a su lugar habitual, frente a los miembros de la Orden sentados. Él inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

"Buenos días y gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo". Sus ojos azules escanearon la habitación y aterrizaron sobre James y Lily. Él les sonrió. "Tengo buenas noticias. El Ministro ha consentido que Harry se quede aquí, en la sede".

El alivio casi ahoga a James y Lily. Habían agarrado una de las manos del otro, y su agarre se tensó ante las palabras de Dumbledore. Ambos cerraron los ojos en silencioso agradecimiento. Compartieron una sonrisa rápida el uno con el otro, antes de enfocar su atención en Dumbledore.

"Le envié un mensaje a Cornelius anoche, explicándole que Harry estaba conmigo". Dumbledore continuó. "Pidió hablar conmigo temprano esta mañana, y me invitó a su casa para que pudiéramos discutir este asunto en privado". Dumbledore explicó. "Después de mucha deliberación, Cornelius estuvo de acuerdo en que lo mejor era mantener oculto a Harry en la sede. Le indiqué que si Voldemort podía planear un rescate en el Ministerio de Magia, entonces ninguna prisión estaría a salvo de él. La sede es uno de los pocos lugares que Voldemort nunca podría tocar".

La habitación estaba en silencio, la atención de todos se fijaba únicamente en su líder.

"¿Y qué explicación dará el Ministro con respecto a la desaparición de Harry?" McGonagall preguntó.

Dumbledore sonrió, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

"Eso es precisamente lo que nos tomó a Cornelius y a mí el mayor tiempo para decidir". Dumbledore respondió. "Después de mucho debate, el Ministro tomó mi consejo y en breve esta mañana dará una declaración pública anunciando que el Príncipe Oscuro ha sido trasladado a una prisión de alta seguridad, en un lugar no revelado. Se informará que no habrá un juicio al Príncipe Oscuro, ya que su intento de escape anula cualquier derecho a tener uno justo. Él cumplirá una sentencia de cadena perpetua en una prisión de alta seguridad. Después del intento de rescate de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, ahora el Ministerio emitirá una orden de mantener la ubicación del Príncipe Oscuro altamente clasificado".

"En otras palabras, vas a mentir". Dijo Moody con voz áspera más aguda de lo habitual.

Dumbledore encontró la mirada descoordinada de su amigo, y el centelleo en sus ojos se diluyó un poco.

"Es necesario torcer la verdad, Alastor, por el bien mayor".

Moody resopló pero no dijo nada.

"Así que el mundo creerá que el Príncipe Oscuro está bajo arresto, cumpliendo cadena perpetua en alguna prisión". Tonks confirmó. "Pero, ¿qué es lo que realmente haremos con él? Quiero decir, no puede permanecer encerrado en el cuartel general para siempre".

James y Lily se inclinaron hacia adelante en sus asientos, curiosos también por lo que Dumbledore había planeado.

"Por ahora, es suficiente con que se quede aquí". Dumbledore dijo. "Cornelius no va a dejar que Harry se quede aquí para siempre", reveló. "Solo me permitió mantenerlo aquí cuando le aseguré que podría hacer que Harry se volviera hacia nuestro lado".

Una oleada de murmullos indignados barrió la habitación.

"¡Albus, no lo hiciste!" Minerva se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal afirmación? ¿No lo viste ayer?" Kingsley preguntó.

"¡No sabes con certeza si puede cambiar de lado!" Sturgis dijo.

"Es difícil, lo admito". Dumbledore asintió. "pero no es imposible."

La habitación calló en silencio, pero nadie parecía convencido.

"¿Cómo propones cambiarlo?" Pregunto Snape escépticamente. "¿Qué planeas hacer?"

Dumbledore sonrió.

"Bueno, para empezar", dijo. "Creo que deberíamos llamarlo para desayunar".

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta antes de abrirla, y Sturgis y Kingsley entraron en la habitación con varitas listas. Escanearon la habitación, todavía llena de muebles rotos, y encontraron al chico de cabello oscuro junto a la ventana, apoyado contra el alféizar de la ventana. Harry levantó la vista cuando los dos hombres entraron, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Durante los siguientes momentos, nadie habló. Los Aurores estudiaron al chico con tanta intensidad como él los estudiaba. Kingsley fue el primero en hablar.

"Dumbledore quiere verte". Le dijo con su habitual voz tranquila.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos.

"Puede querer todo lo que quiera. No voy a ir a ningún lado". Harry dijo fríamente. "Si él quiere verme, puede venir a mí".

Sturgis se apresuró a apuntar con su varita al chico de dieciséis años.

"¡Sería mejor que contengas tu descaro!" le ladró. "¡Ven con nosotros!" ordenó.

"¿O qué?" Harry preguntó, con calma.

Sturgis dio un paso hacia él, su varita apuntando el pecho de Harry.

"¡O si no, lo lamentarás!"

Harry rodó los ojos.

"Tienes que trabajar en tu voz amenazante. No es creíble en absoluto".

"¡Te daré credibilidad!" Sturgis siseó, caminando hacia él.

"Podmore". Kingsley advirtió, tendiendo una mano para evitar que se acercara.

Harry lo miró, sus penetrantes ojos verdes se fijaron en Sturgis, desafiándolo a acercarse.

"Vamos, Harry". Kingsley dijo, su tono aún calmado y relajado. "Dumbledore te está esperando".

Harry miró a Kingsley, juzgándolo en silencio antes de enderezarse y caminar hacia ellos. Sturgis y Kingsley sacaron a Harry de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Lo llevaron a la cocina donde Dumbledore y algunos de los miembros de la Orden lo estaban esperando.

Tan pronto como Harry entró, la primera persona que vio fue a Dumbledore, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa. Junto a la estufa estaba la pelirroja Molly Weasley y la peliazul Nymphadora Tonks. Ojo Loco Moody estaba encaramado frente a la única ventana, mirándolo con ambos ojos. Junto a él estaba Arthur Weasley. A la izquierda de Harry, había otra puerta, ligeramente entreabierta y pudo escuchar las voces del resto de los miembros de la Orden en la sala de estar. Sentados a la mesa con Dumbledore estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall y James y Lily Potter.

La mirada de Harry se detuvo un momento o dos en James antes de encontrarse con la mirada azul de Albus Dumbledore. Kingsley y Sturgis se quedaron a ambos lados de Harry, que se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta, sin estar dispuesto a entrar más en la habitación.

Dumbledore sonrió a Harry, inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"Buenos días, Harry". dijo amablemente. "Espero que hayas tenido una noche de descanso".

Harry no respondió pero su expresión se oscureció igual.

"Me informaron sobre tus lesiones. Confío en que Madame Pomfrey te haya ayudado haciendo lo mejor que pudo". Dumbledore continuó.

Una vez más, Harry no respondió.

"Por favor tome asiento." Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia una silla.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió al asiento ofrecido antes de reunirse con Dumbledore de nuevo.

"Preferiría que no." Respondió, sus palabras tranquilas pero frías.

James sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle ante la voz de Harry. Tan parecida a la de su otro hijo, peor a la vez tan cruel y desagradable, que nunca podría imaginar a Damien hablando así.

"Puedo entender cómo debes estar sintiéndote, Harry". Dumbledore dijo con simpatía. "Has pasado por muchas cosas la semana pasada y entiendo que tienes miedo de nosotros". Levantó una mano para hacer un gesto a las personas que lo rodeaban. "Pero nadie te desea ningún daño, Harry".

Harry levantó una ceja, su expresión se oscureció.

"¿Realmente esperas que yo crea eso?" preguntó.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

"No completamente, no, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad". Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento de nuevo. "Por favor, tome asiento. Debes tener hambre, desayuna".

"No tengo tanta hambre". Harry se contuvo, sus feroces ojos verdes clavando a Dumbledore en el lugar. "Preferiría morir de hambre antes de partir el pan con mis enemigos".

James sintió un nudo apretado en el estómago ante las palabras de Harry. Harry había incluido a Lily y a él en esa última declaración.

"Tú no eres nuestro enemigo". Dumbledore dijo, con calma

"Tal vez", dijo Harry, "pero tú eres el mío".

Dumbledore se detuvo, sus ojos azules mostraron tristeza ante las palabras de Harry. Escondió su decepción, sonriendo agradablemente.

"Con el tiempo, llegarás a ver que no soy un enemigo". él dijo.

"¿Será eso antes o después de que me entregues al Ministerio para que sea destruido?" Pregunto Harry

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Harry. El Ministerio no ira a por ti. Hablé con el Ministro y él aceptó que te quedes aquí".

Harry pareció sorprendido, miró a Dumbledore, primero con incredulidad y luego con sospecha.

"¿Por qué?" el cuestiono.

"El Ministro aceptó que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad. La oportunidad de decidir por ti mismo dónde deberían estar tus lealtades".

La expresión en el rostro de Harry cambió y miró furioso a Dumbledore.

Ya decidí, hace mucho tiempo dónde estaría mi lealtad!" el gruñó "¡No puedes sobornarme!"

"Harry..."

"¡No funcionará!" Harry cortó a Dumbledore. "¡No le daré la espalda a mi padre, ni siquiera si el pago es mi libertad o mi vida!"

James sintió que algunos ojos se volvían hacia él ante las palabras de Harry. No pudo evitar mirar a su hijo, su hijo llamando a su enemigo, padre.

"Estás tan cegado por él". James habló, llamando la atención de Harry. "¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta de lo que está haciendo? Te tiene tan confundido, estás listo para sacrificarte por él".

"Sacrificio es una gran palabra". Harry respondió. "Solo estoy haciendo lo que cualquier hijo haría, proteger a su padre".

"Es al revés, Harry". James respondió. "Un padre protege a su hijo".

"¿Cómo sabrías?" Pregunto Harry, sus palabras tranquilas pero feroces.

James no dijo nada, siguió mirando a su hijo, le rompía el corazón ver lo devoto que era Harry a un monstruo como Voldemort.

Harry volvió su atención a Dumbledore.

"Puedes volver al Ministerio y decirles que el trato se anula". dijo con una mirada ceñuda. "No les diré nada ni ti ni a ellos. Si eso me pone tras las rejas, que así sea".

Se dio la vuelta, ignorando a los dos Aurores detrás de él, yendose. Un simple gesto de Dumbledore hizo que Kingsley y Sturgis estiraran sus brazos, bloqueando el camino de Harry.

"Harry."

Harry se giró para enfrentar a Dumbledore de nuevo.

"No volverás tras las rejas". Dumbledore dijo con confianza. "Sé que no me crees, pero estoy tratando de ayudarte. Hasta que pueda hacerlo, te quedarás aquí, donde estarás a salvo".

Harry levantó una ceja.

"Ni siquiera sé dónde es 'aquí'".

Dumbledore de repente sonrió otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, debes estar muy confundido. Mis disculpas, Harry". Dumbledore dijo con otra inclinación de cabeza. "Actualmente estás en la sede de la Orden del Fénix".

Harry pareció sorprendido, ya sea por la revelación de dónde estaba o por Dumbledore contando le sobre el cuartel general. Los miembros circundantes de la Orden también se sorprendieron, mirando con incredulidad a Dumbledore por revelar su cuartel general al Príncipe Oscuro. Moody estaba mirando a Dumbledore abiertamente, claramente más allá de furioso.

"Te quedarás aquí". Dumbledore continuó, ignorando ciegamente la reacción a su alrededor. "Por el momento, de todos modos. Ahora, ya que pasarás un considerable tiempo aquí, debes conocer las reglas". Dumbledore continuó felizmente. "La Orden se encuentra aquí para las reuniones. Durante esos momentos, me gustaría que te quedaras en la habitación que se te asignó". La mandíbula de Harry se apretó y las manos se cerraron en puños, pero permaneció en silencio. "Las guardas de la sede son tales que solo los miembros pueden ir y venir como les plazca. Si un no miembro intenta entrar o irse, serán bloqueados, así que, por favor, no desperdicies tu energía tratando de escapar". Dumbledore dijo, en un tono que sugería que estaba más preocupado por la salud de Harry que cualquier otra cosa. "No hace falta decir que no se tolerará ningún tipo de violencia".

Harry se giró para irse, eligiendo no reconocer nada de lo que había dicho el mago. Fue detenido de nuevo.

"Una última cosa, Harry."

Harry se volvió hacia la voz de Dumbledore, mirándolo con odio. Dumbledore se puso de pie repentinamente serio, con los ojos fijos en el chico de cabello oscuro.

"No hay armas permitidas en la sede". dijo. "Así que por favor, dame ese cuchillo".

Harry se puso rígido, con la mirada todavía en Dumbledore, feroz verde fijando el tranquilo azul. Los miembros de la Orden circundantes se tensaron repentinamente, cada ojo en Harry, quien no había movido ni un músculo ante las palabras de Dumbledore. Moody y Tonks se acercaron a la mesa desenfundando las varitas. Kingsley y Sturgis se acercaron más a Harry, apuntando con varitas. Arthur estaba justo detrás de Moody. Incluso James, Lily, Sirius y Remus alcanzaron sus varitas por instinto. Todos los miembros de la Orden tenían sus varitas de repente en sus manos, su objetivo de pie delante de ellos.

Harry notó a todos y cada uno antes de mirar hacia la puerta que daba a la sala de estar. ¿Cuántos miembros de la Orden podrían estar en esa sala? ¿Cuántas varitas tendría que enfrentar? Sabía lo horriblemente superado en número que estaba. Le devolvió la mirada a Dumbledore, quien aún estaba frente a él con una expresión de serena calma.

"Por favor, Harry". Dumbledore dijo, gesticulando hacia la mesa. "Sería mejor que tú lo entregaras a que nosotros te lo quitemos". dijo, todavía con calma, contradiciendo ferozmente sus amenazadoras palabras.

Sin apartar los ojos de Dumbledore, Harry lentamente alcanzó su bolsillo trasero y sacó el cuchillo transfigurado. Lo sostuvo para mostrárselo a Dumbledore, notando las expresiones de asombro y hasta de miedo de los demás mientras miraban el arma. Harry dejó caer el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

"Gracias, Harry". dijo Dumbledore. Agitó una mano hacia el cuchillo e inmediatamente cambió a su forma original, una vieja pluma.

Por un momento nadie dijo o hizo nada, luego, de repente, Dumbledore juntó las manos, aplaudiendo sonoramente. Una oleada de magia brotó y barrió la habitación antes de explotar por toda la casa. La fuerza de eso hizo que Harry tropezara hacia atrás. Al instante sintió algo muy mal a su alrededor.

Dumbledore sonrió, alisando su túnica mientras se dirigía a Harry.

"Sé que para ti es difícil creerme cuando digo que estás a salvo aquí". dijo. "Y aunque deseo hacerte ver el error de tu juicio, no puedo permitir que lleves un arma dentro de la sede. Por eso, para desalentarte en diseñar otra arma, he colocado un cierre mágico en la sede. No pueden realizar magia aquí, sin varita o de otra manera". Al ver la expresión de asombro e indignación del adolescente ante él, Dumbledore explicó con una voz pacífica. "Es solo temporal, solo hasta que entiendas que no hay necesidad de que lleves un arma. Hasta entonces, creo que todos tenemos que hacer las cosas de la manera muggle". el se rio.

Harry no dijo ni una palabra. Miró a Dumbledore con furia, se dio la vuelta, ignoró a los dos Aurores y pasó junto a ellos, salió por la puerta y subió las escaleras, cerrando la puerta con brutal fuerza.

* * *

"¿Por qué le dijiste que este era el cuartel general?" Preguntó McGonagall.

"Me preguntó dónde estaba". Dumbledore respondió simplemente.

"¡Podrías haberle dicho que esta era la casa de Sirius!"

"Sí, podría haberlo hecho, pero decidí ser completamente sincero con él, Minerva". dijo Dumbledore, bebiendo su té. "Después de todo, si queremos ganárnoslo, tenemos que mostrarle un poco de confianza".

"¿Confianza?" Moody ladró. "¿Confianza? Albus, ¿te das cuenta de quién estás hablando?"

"Soy perfectamente consciente". respondió Dumbledore cortésmente.

"¡Entonces sabes que no podemos confiar en él!" gritó Moody. "¡Tenía un arma, por el bien de Merlín! ¡Cómo puedes hablar de confiar en él!"

"Tenía un arma, pero nunca la usó". Dumbledore señaló con calma. "La tuvo para defenderse, lo cual es comprensible, ya que cree que está con enemigos. Hay una diferencia entre albergar un arma para atacar alguien o simplemente para defenderse".

"¿Cómo puedes saber cuáles eran sus intenciones?" Preguntó Sturgis.

"Si quisiera atacar, lo habría hecho cuando tú y Kingsley fueron a su habitación". dijo Dumbledore.

"No puedo creerlo". suspiró Tonks, olvidándose por completo de los huevos revueltos y las tostadas frente a ella. "Transfiguró una pluma en un cuchillo sin varita. Eso es ... eso es ..."

"Transfiguración excepcional". McGonagall terminó por ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Sí, Nymphadora, todos estamos de acuerdo". dijo, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

Tonks parecía molesta, como siempre cuando alguien usaba su primer nombre, pero como era McGonagall, no la corrigió.

"¿Que pasará ahora?" Preguntó Remus.

Dumbledore dejó su taza, luciendo un poco solemne.

"Es más devoto a Voldemort de lo que pensaba". admitió. "Tenemos que hacer que Harry vea la verdad, tiene que ver lo que Voldemort está haciendo al mundo, y luego Harry también querrá detenerlo".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no está de acuerdo con el monstruoso de su padre?" Moody preguntó enojado.

"Si Harry estuviera de acuerdo con Voldemort, no habría salvado a los hijos de Poppy después de que los Mortífagos los atacaran". dijo Dumbledore. "El hecho de que arriesgó su propia vida para salvar las vidas de dos niños, y lo hizo a pesar de saber que su bando los había atacado, demuestra que Harry no está de acuerdo con todo lo que hace Voldemort". Dumbledore miró alrededor de la mesa. "Todos tenemos que mostrarle a Harry cuál es el camino correcto y él lo aceptará. Él es el destinado a destruir a Voldemort, llegará tarde o temprano a su destino".

James miró a Dumbledore, ignorando completamente el plato de comida que tenía ante él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó. "¿Cuánto tiempo te dio Fudge para cambiar a Harry?"

Dumbledore se detuvo por un momento antes de encontrarse con la mirada de James.

"El Ministro podría ser convencido de extender el período de tiempo". dijo Dumbledore rápidamente. "Tan pronto vea a Harry tratando de encajar, cuando vea que no es una amenaza, él ..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" James preguntó de nuevo.

Dumbledore suspiró.

"Cinco, tal vez seis meses".

James cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"¡Cinco, seis meses no es nada!" dijo, sintiendo su ira crecer. "Harry ha estado con Voldemort durante los últimos quince años, ¡ese bastardo le ha lavado el cerebro!" escupió. "¿Cómo diablos podemos hacer que cambie en cinco meses? ¿Quince años de daño, rectificados en cinco meses?"

"Sé que no es fácil". comenzó Dumbledore. "Pero como dije, no es imposible ..."

"No, es imposible!" interrumpió James. "¿No lo acabas de ver? Está dispuesto a sacrificarse, su libertad, su vida por ese bastardo ¿y esperas que cambie en cinco o seis meses?" Sacudió la cabeza con ira. "No es suficiente, necesitamos más tiempo!"

"James, no es así". declaró Dumbledore, tratando de calmar al hombre emocionalmente cargado. "Dentro de cinco meses, cuando Fudge vea que Harry no haya hecho nada, no haya dañado a nadie, no haya intentado escapar, verá el progreso. Nos dará más tiempo para que Harry vuelva al lado de la luz". le aseguró Dumbledore. "Harry regresará con nosotros. Después de quince años, Harry finalmente se reunirá con sus padres, su familia". le sonrió a Lily y a él. "Tengo plena fe en ti. Cuando le muestres a Harry su lugar en la familia, él no querrá irse, ni siquiera por Voldemort".

* * *

La mesa rectangular estaba cubierta de diferentes periódicos, todos con la fecha de hoy, extendidos a lo largo de la mesa de roble. Los hombres con túnicas oscuras estaban apiñados a su alrededor, revisándolos, leyéndolos, examinándolos en busca de información oculta, todo por la orden de su extremadamente furioso maestro.

El mismo Voldemort estaba de pie junto a la mesa, con un periódico apretado con fuerza en su mano, ojos rojos brillantes que barrían las palabras, más enojado cada vez que las releía;

_'El Príncipe Oscuro, hijo de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, fue capturado por segunda vez esta semana cuando intentaba escapar del Ministerio de Magia el día de su juicio. Se entiende que un equipo de valientes Aurores lo detuvo antes de que pudiera abandonar el edificio. El Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, hizo una declaración pública esta mañana, confirmando que el Príncipe Oscuro había sido transferido a una de las prisiones de mayor seguridad en el mundo mágico. La ubicación exacta o el nombre de esta prisión está altamente clasificado. El Ministro declaró que el infame Príncipe Oscuro, responsable de muchas muertes, cumplirá una sentencia de cadena perpetua. Las reacciones de... '_

Voldemort arrancó el papel y lo arrojó bruscamente sobre la mesa. Agarró la mesa con ambas manos, con la cabeza inclinada, los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de averiguar su próximo plan de acción. ¿Cómo podría averiguar dónde estaba Harry?

Miró a sus Mortífagos, sus ojos rojos escaneando a cada uno, deseando que al menos uno de ellos gritara triunfante, afirmando haber encontrado una pista dónde podría estar Harry. Tenía a la mayoría del círculo interno leyendo diferentes periódicos, tratando de ver si tal vez uno publicara un informe diferente, revelara más que los demás obteniendo una pista, por pequeña que fuera, que podría llevarlo a Harry. Pero todo lo que recibió fue sacudidas de cabezas y expresiones temerosas. Voldemort se apartó de la mesa, temiendo que pudiera torturar hasta la muerte a sus propios hombres por no haber encontrado nada.

"Maestro."

Voldemort se volvió hacia Bella, al verla mirar hacia las puertas. Él siguió su mirada para ver a Snape apresurándose dentro, cayendo de rodillas ante él. Con un gruñido vicioso, Voldemort se dirigió hacia él.

"¡Te llamé hace media hora!" Voldemort le siseó a Snape, su ira hizo que sus ojos rojos casi ardieran.

Snape dejó caer su cabeza, inclinándose de nuevo frente al Señor Oscuro.

"Mis disculpas, mi Señor, no pude alejarme de Dumbledore".

Los ojos de Voldemort ardieron de odio solo por el nombre.

"¿Hubo una reunión?" preguntó.

"Sí, mi Señor. Le contó a la Orden sobre el Príncipe Oscuro y las noticias sobre su encarcelamiento. Dumbledore está muy interesado en averiguar su paradero. Está decidido en tratar de reunirse con el Príncipe, con la esperanza de poder cumplir la profecía."

Bella, que había llegado al lado de su amo, hizo una enojada protesta, pero Voldemort solo sonrió.

"Dumbledore pronto averiguará las consecuencias de tratar de poner a mi hijo en mi contra". Voldemort siseó. "Casi me gustaría que intentara hablar con Harry sobre la profecía. ¡No sobreviviría al final de la conversación!"

Snape inclinó la cabeza, sabiendo que no debía hablar.

Bella levantó una copia del Daily Prophet, mostrándoselo a Snape.

"Fudge está mintiendo, dice que Harry fue capturado cuando todavía estaba dentro del edificio del Ministerio, ¡cuando Harry fue capturado por Potter en las calles!"

Se detuvo, cerrando los ojos, alejando ese recuerdo; el ver a Harry por unos pocos segundos, tendido sobre vidrios rotos, aturdido y dolorido, antes de que Potter lo agarrara, bruscamente del cuello y lo alejara con el traslador.

"Potter habría llevado a Harry directamente a Dumbledore". dijo, sus ojos oscuros sostuvieron la acusación mientras miraba a Snape.

Snape empujó cada onza de talento dentro de él y protegió su mente con Occlumancia antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Voldemort.

"Mi Señor, si Potter trajo al Príncipe Oscuro a Dumbledore, la Orden habría sido notificada. Acabo de asistir a una reunión y lo que Dumbledore habló era cómo encontrar dónde había enviado el Ministerio al Príncipe Oscuro. Dio instrucciones a la Orden para averiguar todo lo que puedan ".

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que Potter le devolvió a Harry al Ministerio?" Bella preguntó con incredulidad.

"El debe haberlo hecho." Respondió Snape.

"¡Potter no renunciaría a su propia sangre y carne de esa manera!" Bella dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Snape miró a Voldemort.

"Creyendo que es un sacrificio por el bien mayor, creo que lo haría". Snape mintió. "Es un seguidor de Dumbledore, después de todo".

Voldemort no dijo nada, pero cerró los ojos y levantó una mano para frotarse la cabeza con rabia y frustración. Snape observó con incredulidad como el Señor Oscuro mostraba tales emociones, algo que nunca antes había presenciado. Voldemort estaba realmente preocupado por alguien que no era él mismo.

De repente, las puertas de la cámara se abrieron y Lucius se apresuró a entrar. Voldemort se dirigió hacia él, ignorando a Snape y a Bella. Le hizo un gesto al hombre para que permaneciera de pie cuando el mago rubio se arrodilló para inclinarse ante él.

"Lucius!" siseó con urgencia. "¿Que has descubierto?"

"Maestro, hablé con Rookwood, él no sabe nada sobre a dónde Fudge envió a Harry". Lucius le dijo con pesar. "Parecía sorprendido, según me dijo, el Ministerio perdió a Harry ayer. Estaba sorprendido por la noticia impresa esta mañana".

"¿Qué puede averiguar él?" Voldemort preguntó, su paciencia agotándose.

"Rookwood recopilará toda la información que pueda de sus compañeros de trabajo en el Ministerio. Alguien en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica sabrá en qué prisión está detenido Harry. Está planeando entregarles algo de Veritaserum para obtener la información ... "

"¡Eso tomará demasiado tiempo!" Voldemort interrumpió, su ira hizo que Lucius se estremeciera horriblemente y rápidamente dejó caer su cabeza en una reverencia.

"Maestro, mándanos tu voluntad y se hará." él dijo.

Voldemort se detuvo, respirando pesadamente mientras la rabia latía dolorosamente en su interior. Se giró para ver a sus hombres aún en la mesa, revisando la información pero sin llegar a ninguna parte. Vio a Bella y a Snape todavía de pie donde los había dejado. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a pararse ante todos ellos.

"¡Déjenlo!" ordenó, haciendo que los hombres de la mesa se detuvieran de inmediato. Miró de nuevo a Lucius, Bella y Snape antes de dirigirse a todos ellos.

"El Ministerio ha enviado al Príncipe Oscuro a una prisión de alta seguridad, cuya ubicación es un secreto muy bien guardado". Los ojos rojos rubí escanearon la cámara, taladrando a todos y cada uno de los Mortífagos. "Localicen a los funcionarios del Ministerio involucrados y tortúrenlos hasta que abandonen el lugar. ¡Quiero que mi hijo salga de la cárcel y regrese a casa en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas! Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, si tienen que capturar al propio Ministro para obtener La información, que así sea ". hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que se fueran.

Los Mortífagos se inclinaron frente a Voldemort y salieron de la cámara, confundidos en cuanto a cómo podrían hacer lo imposible y cómo podrían hacerlo en cuarenta y ocho horas.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Harry cuando regresó a su habitación, fue probar el cierre mágico. Intentó convocar el frasco de alivio del dolor desde el cajón al lado de la cama, pero no funcionó.

Frustrado, trató de transfigurar la rota silla de madera en una caja, pero eso tampoco funcionó. Harry se dejó caer en la cama con ira. No podía creer que Dumbledore lo hubiera atrapado con el cuchillo. ¿Cómo descubrió que tenía un arma? Harry decidió que no quería saber. Eso solo lo haría enojar más.

Pasó las siguientes tres horas sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana. El dolor en su cicatriz se fue acumulando gradualmente, haciéndolo apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos. Agarró un frasco de alivio del dolor y lo tragó de una sola vez. Le hizo efecto durante aproximadamente media hora, antes de que el dolor comenzara a crecer nuevamente, la intensidad era tan alta que el efecto de la poción fue atenuado.

Harry tenía la cabeza en sus manos, frotándose la cicatriz, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Lo ignoró. Oyó el clic cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron dos pares de pies.

"¿Harry?"

La suave voz hizo que Harry se estremeciera, dejó caer su mano de la frente mirando a Lily. Ella estaba con James, sosteniendo un plato lleno hasta el borde con comida, mientras James tenía una jarra plateada y un vaso. Se adentraron dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesilla de noche. Colocaron la jarra de agua, el vaso y el plato en la mesa, luchando por equilibrar todo en el limitado espacio.

"Te trajimos algo de almuerzo". dijo Lily, vacilante. "Debes estar hambriento."

Harry no respondió y miró hacia otro lado. Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos de nuevo, tratando de calmar el dolor de su cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lily, caminando alrededor de la cama, acercándose a Harry. "¿Dolor de cabeza?" preguntó ella con preocupación.

Harry levantó la vista de sus manos y la miró fríamente.

"Deja de actuar, vale?" dijo, "se esta poniendo aburrido".

James que había seguido a Lily estaba de pie junto a ella.

"¿Qué actuación?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Harry se enderezó, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor en su cicatriz se elevó a nuevos niveles.

"Esta molesta, falsa, recubierta de azúcar fachada que ambos tienen en marcha, ¡simplemente déjenlo!" siseo "Sé lo que realmente sentís, ¡así que ahorrarme el drama y marchaos!"

"¿Sabes cómo nos sentimos?" preguntó Lily, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Dudo que sepas cómo nos sentimos, Harry".

El chico de pelo negro sonrió burlonamente, ojos verdes idénticos mirándola.

"Estás decepcionada". dijo en voz baja. "Puedo verlo. Después de años de creer que estuve muerto, no puedes entender que estoy vivo y respirando".

Lily parecía indignada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero James la cortó.

"Eso no es cierto, Harry". dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Ni siquiera pienses así!"

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, escrutando cuidadosamente a James.

"¿Así que estás qué, complacido de que todavía esté vivo?" preguntó.

James lo miró con incredulidad.

"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Por qué siquiera cuestionas eso?"

Harry continuó mirándolo, sus ojos verdes fijos firmemente en él.

"¿Es por eso que saliste de Nurmengard cuando viste una prueba de quién era yo?" preguntó.

James se quedó quieto, sus palabras murieron en su garganta. Tragó saliva, avergonzado de cómo había reaccionado al no creer.

"Harry, mira", comenzó, "estaba ... me tomó desprevenido, me sorprendió que estuvieras ... estuvieras vivo ..."

Harry asintió, sonriendo con victoria y se echó hacia atrás.

"Justo como dije, decepcionado de que yo hubiera sobrevivido".

"¡No, no es así!" argumentó James: "Me sorprendió porque pensé que Voldemort te había matado".

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon y esta vez sonrió con enojo.

"Todavía insistes en mentir, ya veo". dijo.

"No somos nosotros los que te mentimos". dijo Lily, acercándose a Harry. "Lo que sea que te hayan dicho, no es la verdad". dijo. "Te amamos, Harry. Siempre lo hemos hecho".

Harry miró hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos mientras su mano frotaba furiosamente su frente y soltó un pesado y frustrado suspiro.

"Lo que digas." murmuró.

James se agachó, de rodillas, así estaba al nivel de los ojos de Harry.

"Harry, por favor, solo danos una oportunidad. Déjanos explicarte ..."

"No necesito una explicación". Harry lo interrumpió, mirándolo. "Lo que sí necesito es que ustedes dos estén lo más lejos posible de mí".

"¿Por qué?" dijo Lily muda emoción. "¿Por qué no quieres que estemos cerca de ti? Somos tus padres ..."

"No no lo sois." Harry la interrumpió de nuevo, endureciendo su mirada.

"Harry ..." comenzó James, alcanzándolo.

Harry se alejó, poniéndose de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¡No me toques!" siseó, la ira irradiaba de él.

"Harry, no voy a hacerte daño". James rogó, poniéndose de pie también.

Harry solo se enojó más.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué frenar ahora?" preguntó.

James se sonrojó cuando el comportamiento agresivo de ayer volvió a precipitarse sobre él.

"Yo ... lo siento". dijo, mirando sinceramente a Harry. "La forma en que te traté ayer, no estaba pensando con claridad". explicó. "No quise gritarte y yo nunca ... nunca quise golpearte con un hechizo. Ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió". trató de explicar. "No te lancé nada, el hechizo solo vino y te empujó a través de la calle, directamente hacia esa ventana. ¡Nunca hice nada de eso a propósito! Era como ... como un instinto o algo así. "

Harry levantó las cejas hacia él.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que tu instinto es lastimarme?" pregunto Harry enojado.

"No, no, eso no es lo que quise decir!" James se apresuró a explicar. "Eso ... salió mal ..."

"No, salió bien!" Harry lo interrumpió. "Acabas de decir cómo te sientes, ¡eso es todo lo que necesito saber!"

"Harry ..." James lo intentó.

La mano de Harry de repente se levantó y se agarró la frente, con un gemido ahogado justo a tiempo, alarmando a ambos padres.

"¿Harry?" Lily dio un paso adelante, pero Harry retrocedió, levantando su otra mano, haciéndole un gesto para que se detuviera.

"No!" le gruñó. "¡Sólo iros!"

Cuando ambos padres no se movieron, Harry se volvió y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, sus manos agarrando su cicatriz que latía furiosamente. Se mordió el labio para contener sus gemidos mientras su cicatriz seguía ardiendo con un dolor agonizante.

James y Lily esperaron un momento o dos antes de tocar la puerta del baño, gritaron el nombre de Harry preguntándole si estaba bien. Todo lo que recibieron fueron más gritos para que se fueran. De mala gana y sintiéndose completamente derrotados, James y Lily se fueron, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Harry suavemente detrás de ellos.


	18. Mal Comportamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

La noche había caído, y las farolas de la calle parpadearon, lanzando un suave resplandor en la calle de abajo. De vez en cuando un coche pasaba, esparciendo los charcos dejados por la lluvia. En la ventana de uno de los apedrados oscuros edificios alineados a lo largo de Grimmauld Place, un chico de pelo oscuro miraba la tranquila calle con ojos cansados. Durante las últimas tres horas, Harry se había sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con la mirada perdida hacia la calle vacía, sin encontrar nada que pudiera distraer su atención de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, se le escapó un aliviado suspiro cuando sintió el maravilloso frío del cristal contra su ardiente cicatriz. Poco a poco el dolor se estaba extinguiendo, pronto no sería más que una ligera sensación de hormigueo. Harry notó que su padre se había calmado considerablemente.

Se detuvo a pensar en su padre. Cuanto más lo hacía, más enojado se sentía al verse atrapado y lejos de él. Él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba preocupado, confundido por lo que Dumbledore haría ahora que de alguna manera había convencido al Ministro para dejar a Harry en la sede de la Orden. ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer Dumbledore con él?

La idea tenía a Harry cerrando los ojos, en un intento de controlar el creciente impulso de romper algo. Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, el suelo aún estaba lleno de muebles rotos en la habitación que ahora era su prisión. Su mirada se encontró con el plato de comida que habían dejado los Potter hoy, sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Él miró hacia otro lado, decidiendo mirar por la ventana de nuevo. En los últimos días había sobrevivido en su mayoría por agua. No se atrevió a comer las gachas que le sirvieron tres veces al día en Nurmengard, y aunque lo que le daban aquí podría ser denominado como comida, se sentía demasiado enfermo para intentar comer cualquier cosa. Sus heridas habían sido tratadas y estaban en proceso de curación, pero aún le dolían lo suficiente para hacer que se sintiera enfermo.

Harry fue sacado de sus meditaciones silenciosas cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió ruidosamente. Harry se impidió girar la mirada. Se quedó donde estaba, fingiendo que no haber escuchado nada.

El ruido metálico que acompañó cada paso le dijo que era "Ojoloco" quien había entrado a la habitación, no James o Lily. Casi pudo sentir sus ojos, los mágicos y normales en él, clavados en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Por mucho que quisiera ignorar al Auror, la molestia de ser observado era demasiado para él. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Moody acercarse a la cama, con un vaso en la mano. Vio al Auror colocar el vaso plateado en la mesa junto a la cama, al lado del plato de comida sin tocar. El excéntrico ojo mágico azul no dejó de mirar a Harry ni siquiera un segundo.

Harry se quedó donde estaba, viendo a Moody cuando giró hacia él. En principio, ninguno de los magos habló. Moody rompió el silencio con un gruñido.

"Tu madre te envió este té de hierbas curativas", dijo en referencia al vaso. "Bebe antes de que se enfríe."

"Ella no es mi madre." Harry respondió con indiferencia.

Moody no mostró ninguna reacción. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Es por instrucciones de la Señora Pomfrey. Se lo dio antes de irse. Asegúrate de beberlo."

Harry sonrió.

"¿Y también fueron sus instrucciones que tú me trajeras el té?" preguntó.

Moody llegó hasta los pies de la cama, su ojo mágico girando alrededor del zócalo, viendo cada centímetro de la habitación antes de posar ambos ojos de nuevo sobre él.

"Yo no se lo confiaría a nadie más." respondió. "Puedes engañarlos a ellos, pero a mí no."

Harry levantó una ceja.

"¿Cómo estoy engañando a alguien?"

"El hecho de poner cara de niño no te convierte en uno." dijo Moody. "Puedo verte por lo que eres, ¡Un monstruo!" tenía una expresión de inmenso odio en su rostro cicatrizado. "Los otros pueden bajar la guardia a tu alrededor, pero yo no lo haré."

Harry volvió a sonreír, finalmente ajustándose para estar de espaldas a la ventana con los pies sobre el suelo.

"¿Crees haberme entendido, verdad, Auror Moody?" preguntó.

"He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida siendo un Auror," respondió Moody. "Puedo decir como es una persona con una sola mirada."

"Eso es porque haces trampa." dijo Harry. "No todo el mundo tiene un ojo mágico".

Moody se detuvo frente a él.

"No necesito un ojo mágico para verte por lo que eres." dijo.

"Y eso es un monstruo, ¿no?" Harry confirmó con una sonrisa. "¿En qué te basas exactamente para ese análisis?"

"Eres un asesino." Moody respondió con frialdad.

"Como tú." Harry le regresó.

"¡Hay un mundo de diferencia entre tú y yo!" Moody dijo entre dientes con rabia.

"Estoy de acuerdo," Harry asintió, "Primero, soy mejor," inclinó la cabeza mientras estudiaba al Auror, "y tengo todos los miembros intactos."

"Por ahora." gruñó Moody.

Harry sonrió, claramente divertido por el Auror.

"¿Te das cuenta de que no me asustas?", dijo. "Sé que Dumbledore tiene las manos atadas. No puedes hacerme daño, a pesar de que eso es todo lo que quieres hacer." Harry pudo ver en la expresión del hombre, cuánto dolor quería causarle.

Moody dio otro paso cojeando hacia Harry.

"No creas que sólo porque Dumbledore lo diga, o porque seas el hijo perdido de Potter, estarás a salvo", advirtió. "¡Pagarás por tus crímenes, me aseguraré de ello!"

"Eso es bajo tú interpretación." dijo Harry con calma. "Lo que a ti te parece un crimen, para mí no son más que los deseos de mi padre." su mirada esmeralda se quedó sobre el Auror. "Lo que tú consideras como deber, otros podrían verlo como un delito."

Moody pareció momentáneamente sorprendido.

"¿De verdad?" le preguntó con sorna, "¿Cómo qué?"

Harry sonrió.

"Matar, torturar, secuestrar," levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Moody en la última palabra ", entre otras cosas, por supuesto."

Moody sonrió a Harry.

"¡No es un crimen cuando los que están matando y torturando son viles asesinos de sangre fría!"

"Para ti, tal vez," respondió Harry, "pero muchos aseguran que un crimen es un crimen".

Moody le sostuvo la mirada por un momento antes de apartarla. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al vaso.

"¡Bebe tu maldito té!" le dijo, dándose la vuelta para irse, "Antes de que se enfríe demasiado."

Harry sonrió, pero siguió sin moverse.

"¿De verdad crees que no sé que hay en el té?"

Moody se detuvo a medio paso y se volvió para mirar a Harry.

"¿Qué crees que hay en tu té?" preguntó.

Harry se rió entre dientes, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado. Volvió a mirar hacia el Auror.

"¡Vamos, dame algo de crédito!" asintió con la cabeza hacia el vaso. "Está lleno de Veritaserum."

El ojo mágico de Moody se arremolinó en el zócalo, lanzándose del vaso hacia Harry de nuevo.

"Paranoico, ¿no?" dijo.

"No, sólo inteligente." respondió Harry. "Teniendo en cuenta que eres tú quien me lo trae y que me has dicho que lo beba ya tres veces, o bien significa que te importa mucho mi salud o que le has echado Veritaserum."

Finalmente Moody dejó de fingir y se enderezó, sonriendo a Harry.

"Muy bien", elogió, "Al menos no eres como los idiotas de siempre. Estás alerta." su sonrisa se convirtió en una satisfecha. "Pero no te servirá de nada, muchacho. Sin importar cuán cuidadoso seas, te pillaré, con el tiempo."

"Incluso si lo haces, no me sacarás mucho." regresó Harry de manera uniforme, justo cuando la idea de ser drogado por el suero de la verdad en medio de los miembros de la Orden estaba haciéndolo sentir enfermo de pánico.

"No me creas igual que los guardias de la prisión de Nurmengard." dijo Moody. "Interrogar bajo los efectos del Veritaserum es mi especialidad y tengo más de cuarenta años de experiencia." Moody rió oscuramente. "Confía en mí, obtendré respuestas de ti, no importa que tan evasivo trates de ser."

Harry vaciló, su sonrisa cayó de su rostro. Mentalmente se maldijo por mostrar lo mucho que la amenaza lo había afectado.

"Puedes probar." le fulminó con la mirada.

"Pretendo hacerlo." Moody sonrió, volviendo a salir. "Deberías saber, que casi siempre estoy aquí en la sede, es como si viviera aquí." le dijo a Harry al llegar a la puerta. "Vigila más lo que comes o bebes por aquí. Nunca sabes con qué comida pude haberme topado."

Él le dio a Harry una última sonrisa antes de salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

James llamó a la puerta, esperando una respuesta. No oyó nada. Con cautela, abrió un poco la puerta.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás listo?" llamó.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. James se movió, mirando a Sirius y Remus que estaban detrás.

"Harry, voy a entrar con Sirius y Remus." gritó.

Pensó que sería mejor advertir a Harry, para que no se sorprendiera cuando tres Aurores entraran en su habitación a primera hora de la mañana. El bloqueo mágico seguía donde estaba, pero eso no significaba que Harry no pudiera ser violento si quería. James recordaba muy bien cuan avanzadas eran las habilidades de su hijo en defensa física.

Seguía sin haber respuesta desde el interior de la habitación, por lo que James empujó la puerta para abrirla. Entró en la habitación, sosteniendo el desayuno con cautela en sus manos. Su mirada fue directamente a la cama, donde esperaba ver a Harry aún dormido.

La cama estaba vacía.

James entró más en la habitación, los ojos lanzándose a todos los rincones de la habitación, tratando de buscar al chico de pelo azabache. No lo pudo encontrar en ningún sitio.

"¿Harry?" llamó James, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba con pavor. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a sus amigos.

"¿A dónde fue?"

"¿No bloqueaste la puerta anoche?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿Cómo podría hacerlo?" James preguntó molesto. "En la puerta no hay cerraduras y el bloqueo mágico sigue ahí, ¡Lo que significa que la puerta no puede cerrarse por arte de magia!"

"No vamos a entrar en pánico", dijo Remus. "Él no puede salir de la sede, debe estar en alguna parte."

"Voy a comprobar el resto del nivel." dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Tú ve a la planta baja. Lunático tú, ..."

El sonido de una cerradura haciendo click interrumpió a Sirius. Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta del baño cuando se abrió y Harry salió, con el pelo todavía mojado por la ducha cayéndole sobre los ojos. Harry se sacudió el pelo de los ojos y los miró fríamente.

James sintió que el alivio lo inundaba al verlo. De repente se sintió muy tonto, se había vuelto loco, incluso antes de comprobar la habitación y el baño correctamente. Era formación básica de Auror, comprobar el lugar, todos los sitios antes de continuar. Miró a los otros dos Aurores, que le daban miradas avergonzadas a cambio. James se volvió hacia el adolescente.

"Harry, ahí estás," forzó una sonrisa. "Sólo ..." Miró hacia el plato en su mano ", te traía el desayuno." levantó el plato.

Harry no dijo nada, pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. James sabía que Harry debía de haberlo oído desde el baño, entrando en pánico y preguntándose dónde estaba. Sin decir una palabra, Harry se alejó, caminando hacia la cama, con la toalla en sus manos frotándose el pelo mojado, ignorándolos por completo.

James se dio cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa que ayer, la camiseta azul y los pantalones vaqueros negros tomados de Sirius. Con sobresalto se dio cuenta de que era porque Harry no tenía otra ropa. La ropa que llevaba puesta cuando fue traído aquí estaba demasiado sucia. Maldiciéndose por no haberse dado cuenta antes de eso, James hizo una nota mental para decirle a Lily que le consiguiera ropa nueva a Harry, hoy.

Cuando James caminó hacia Harry, se dio cuenta de que el plato de comida sin tocar todavía descansaba sobre la mesita, junto a la cama. Harry no había comido la cena de anoche, justo como el almuerzo que le habían traído. James miró al muchacho con fastidio. Tendió justo debajo de la nariz de Harry el plato de tocino, huevos y tostadas que Lily le había preparado.

Harry le echó un vistazo al plato antes de reunirse con la mirada de James.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

James levantó una ceja.

"No es tan complicado." respondió James. "Desayuna."

"No tengo hambre." regresó Harry, empujando la mano de James bruscamente.

"¿Piensas morir de hambre?" preguntó James, su molestia convirtiéndose rápidamente en ira.

Harry lo miró, encontrándose con sus ojos.

"¿Qué te importa?" preguntó.

James se quedó en silencio, le entrecerró los ojos al chico que tenía delante.

"No va a funcionar." le dijo James en voz baja. "Puedes matarte de hambre todo lo que quieras, pero no me chantajearás emocionalmente para dejarte ir."

Harry le sonrió, inclinándose hacia atrás para estar descansando contra el cabezal.

"No soñaría con ello." regresó.

James le sostuvo la mirada por un momento más, antes de ceder finalmente. Puso el plato sobre la cama, al lado de Harry.

"Come, Harry. Una vez que hayas terminado, te mudarás a una nueva habitación."

"¿Qué pasa con esta?" preguntó Harry.

James hizo un gesto hacia el suelo, cubierto de madera rota.

"Está un poco desordenada." dijo sarcásticamente.

"No me molesta." dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, me molesta." respondió James con un borde afilado en sus palabras.

Harry estudió a James, sus ojos inspeccionando su rostro.

"No te preocupes, no usaría nada de esto." Harry hizo un gesto con la mano hacia las astillas de madera. "En realidad no es mi estilo, lo mío son más los cuchillos."

A James le tomó un momento darse cuenta lo que Harry estaba sugiriendo. La verdad es que no había considerado la posibilidad de que Harry utilizara las piezas rotas de la madera como arma. Miró alrededor de los escombros, notando lo agudas que eran algunas piezas.

Harry se puso de pie, arrojando a un lado la toalla que había estado usando para secarse el pelo.

"Primero come tu desayuno." dijo James.

Harry lo ignoró. Miró detrás de él y vio a Remus y a Sirius junto a la puerta.

"Hmm, tres Aurores para cambiar a un chico dieciséis años de una habitación a otra." volvió a mirar a James con una sonrisa. "Si hubieras traído unos pocos más contigo lo habría tomado como un cumplido."

"En realidad, Harry, venimos para ver cómo estabas." respondió Remus, antes de que James pudiera hablar.

Harry miró a Remus.

"Aun sigo respirando." respondió.

"Eso es bueno." dijo Sirius torpemente.

Harry lo miró, pero se apresuró a apartar la mirada furiosamente.

"Esperaremos fuera." dijo James, caminando para reunirse con sus amigos. "Cuando termines de desayunar, iremos a tu nueva habitación."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de alcanzar el cajón al lado de la mesita y coger un puñado de frascos de pociones que Poppy le dejó. Se acercó a la puerta.

"Acabemos de una vez con esto, Potter." dijo mientras caminaba junto a él. "Tengo un día muy ocupado aburriéndome sin sentido."

James se encontró de nuevo mirando a sus dos amigos con exasperación. Remus asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto para hacer lo que Harry había dicho. En realidad no tenía sentido obligarlo a comer.

James se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y condujo a Harry, mientras Remus y Sirius empezaron a limpiar la habitación, levantando los muebles rotos y astillas de madera de manera muggle.

* * *

James lideró a Harry por el pasillo. La nueva habitación estaba a sólo unas pocas puertas. Harry caminó a su lado, en silencio. James lo miró, observando lo cansado que se veía.

"No es tan malo, sabes." James dijo en voz baja. "Si dejaras de luchar contra nosotros, verías que tu estancia aquí no es tan mala en absoluto."

Harry no lo miró.

"El hecho de que no tenga barras, no hace este lugar algo menos que una prisión."

James lo miró, luchando por encontrar una respuesta. Más rápido de lo que quería, llegaron a la habitación elegida. James la abrió, dejando que Harry pasara primero. La habitación era casi lo bastante idéntica a la habitación que Harry acababa de abandonar. El mobiliario era el mismo, las cortinas que colgaban delante de la ventana eran las mismas. La cama con dosel, armario, mesita junto a la cama, escritorio y silla, todo era idéntico. Harry miró a un lado y vio una puerta de madera, probablemente, conducía a una suite similar. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a James, que estaba de pie en el umbral. Sin decirle una palabra, Harry se acercó a la cama, sentándose en ella.

James lo observó, tratando de averiguar que podría decir para ofrecerle algún tipo de comodidad. No quería que Harry se sintiera como si estuviera en la cárcel. Aclarándose la garganta con torpeza, James entró en la habitación.

"¿Te ..." vaciló. "Puedo conseguirte ... um ... libros", ofreció. "¿Te gusta leer?" preguntó. A Lily le gustaba leer, tal vez Harry heredó el interés de ella.

Harry lo miró, pero no respondió. Bajó la mirada hacia la cama. James lo intentó de nuevo.

"Sé que debes haber estado aburriéndote." dijo, tratando de mostrar que lo entendía. "¿Qué, eh, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"Quiero ir a casa." Harry respondió con sencillez.

James sintió que las palabras perforaron su corazón.

"Harry," negó con la cabeza, "estás en casa. Has vuelto con nosotros, de nuevo con tu familia. Perteneces aquí". instó, acercándose más hasta que estuvo al lado de Harry.

"Sí, claro," Harry se burló. "Pertenezco a este lugar mientras esté dispuesto a renunciar a información. Si no, entonces me tiraran a las manos de los Dementores." alzó la vista hacia James, mirando directamente sus sorprendidos ojos color avellana. "Sé por qué estás actuando de esta manera." dijo. "Es por eso que me salvaste de morir ahogado. Lo hiciste porque pensaste que obtendrías información sobre Voldemort de mí. Es por eso que no me dejaste morir en esa celda de Nurmengard y por qué has estado actuando todo esto de "me preocupo por ti", pensando que caeré y te diré todo lo que sé". Harry le sonrió. "Por desgracia para ti, Potter, puedo ver a través de ti."

"Yo te salvé en Nurmengard porque estabas en problemas." defendió James. "No me importa quién hubiera estado en esa celda, habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera." James se sentó frente a Harry, enfrentándolo. "No quiero sacarte información, Harry. Me preocupo por ti, y es sólo porque eres mi hijo."

Harry miraba a James, su expresión oscureciéndose.

"¿No te cansas de mentir?" preguntó.

"Lo haría, si estuviera mintiendo." respondió James.

Harry no dijo nada pero sus ojos ardían con furia.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que James mirara alrededor. La puerta se abrió y Sirius apareció.

"Lo siento, Cornamenta, Dumbledore está aquí. Quiere hablar contigo."

James asintió con la cabeza, levantándose.

"Ve a darle el parte." dijo Harry, consiguiendo la atención de James. "Otro intento, fallido."

James le dio a Harry una larga mirada antes de volverse para irse, sin poder ver cómo podía defenderse y que Harry le creyera.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Harry se había mudado a su nueva habitación y todavía sus comidas volvían sin tocar.

"¿Cómo diablos está sobreviviendo?" Sirius preguntó cuando vio a Lily regresando con su cena.

"Con pociones," añadió Remus, "eso es lo único que ha estado teniendo. Casi se le ha acabado todo."

Lily dejó caer el plato en el fregadero con un estruendo, tenía el rostro sonrojado por la rabia contenida. Se frotó la frente mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

"¡Se está matando!" dijo: "¡Es tan obstinado! No escuchará ni una palabra que le diga."

"Eso es ser adolescente." Remus comentó.

James estaba sentado en la mesa, perdido en sus propias preocupaciones sobre cómo podría conseguir que su hijo parara con este comportamiento suicida.

"No lo entiendo." dijo Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Por qué está actuando así? ¡Seguro que sabe que no logrará nada, sólo sentirse realmente, realmente enfermo!"

"¡Aún no está en el mejor estado de salud!" dijo Lily, dándose la vuelta del fregadero para mirar los tres hombres sentados en la mesa. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no puede seguir así!"

James se frotó el rostro, suspirando profundamente. Al principio, cuando Harry rechazaba las comidas, James se había dicho a sí mismo y a otros que Harry comería cuando tuviera hambre. Pero ahora, al cuarto día desde que trajeron a Harry a la sede, Harry tenía que comer algo. James podría adivinar la comida estándar que le dieron en Nurmengard, lo cual sólo alimentaba su preocupación por la salud de Harry.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó, respondiendo a su esposa. "Aparte de forzarle a comer, no hay mucho que podamos hacer."

"No vas a forzarle a comer." dijo Remus rápidamente.

"Por supuesto que no," rechazó James, "Sólo digo que no hay nada más que podamos hacer para que coma. Ya hemos intentado hablar con él, siendo estricto con él, preguntándoselo agradablemente." él hizo un gesto a su esposa, "Lily incluso le preguntó si había algo en particular que le gustaría comer, que ella se lo haría."

"¿Que dijo?" preguntó Remus.

James miró los ojos de Lily antes apartar la mirada.

"Dijo que le arrancara el corazón a Dumbledore, que lo cocinara y tal vez lo comería."

Sirius casi se atragantó con su bebida.

"¡Infierno sangriento!" maldijo, limpiándose la barbilla. "No te lo tomes a mal, Cornamenta, pero Harry me asusta."

"Él también me asusta." dijo James, quitándose las gafas para frotarse los ojos. "Me asusta en el sentido de que no puedo llegar a él. Se niega a quemarropa en aceptar la idea de que todos nosotros realmente nos preocupamos por él. ¡Es tan ... leal a ese monstruo!" James escupió la palabra, "¡Que está listo y dispuesto a acabar con su vida por él! Y tengo miedo de que eso podría suceder dentro de cuatro meses cuando Fudge venga a buscarlo"

Lily cruzó la cocina y se acercó a James, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, obligándole a mirarla.

"Nosotros no dejaremos que eso suceda." dijo con convicción. "Vamos a llegar a Harry, un paso a la vez."

Le dio a James un beso tranquilizador. James la miró, suspirando.

"Yo solo, no sé qué hacer." confesó. "Tener sólo cuatro meses para mostrar un cambio en Harry me está poniendo en pánico. ¡Es demasiado poco y Harry es demasiado terco!"

"Igual que su padre." Lily sonrió.

James la miró, una reacia sonrisa forzó su camino en su rostro cansado.

"Sí, bueno, yo solía pensar que era un rasgo entrañable." dijo. "Ahora es diferente".

Lily se enderezó, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Acabo de pensar en algo que nos podría ayudar." dijo.

Corrió hacia la puerta.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó James.

"A traer a la única persona que la ultima vez logró quebrar la terquedad de Harry." respondió Lily, desapareciendo por la puerta.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta resonó en la habitación. Harry lo ignoró. Quienquiera que fuese entraría de todos modos, a pesar de que le dijera que se fueran. Después de un momento, la puerta se abrió. Harry miró hacia la puerta, curioso por ver qué miembro de la sede era. Se sorprendió cuando en cambio vio el rostro de una sonriente Poppy Pomfrey.

"¿Poppy?"

La enfermera le sonrió cálidamente mientras se apresuraba al interior, con una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

"Buenas tardes, Harry," saludó, llegando a su lado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó.

"Quería venir a verte." respondió Poppy. Puso la bolsa en la mesita junto a la cama. "Estaba tratando de ponerme en contacto con Dumbledore, para pedirle que organizara una visita a la sede", se acercó a la esquina de la habitación y tiró de la silla junto a la mesa hacia la cama para poder sentarse al lado de Harry. "No soy un miembro de la Orden, así que tuve que esperar hasta que Dumbledore lo arreglara para que alguien me acompañara aquí." le clavó una mirada antes de continuar. "Sin embargo, tu madre vino a verme anoche y hoy me trajo aquí. Me dio una actualización sobre tu salud." miró a Harry con severidad. "¿Por qué no comes?" fue al grano y le preguntó.

Harry le sonrió.

"Debo de haber dejado mi apetito en casa." respondió. "Voy a tener que volver para recuperarlo."

"Harry," Poppy comenzó en voz baja, "por favor, no seas infantil."

Harry bajó la mirada a la cama, sin decir nada. Poppy cogió la bolsa y empezó a abrirla. Sacó un recipiente blanco de plástico. El aroma de repente llenó la habitación e hizo agua la boca de Harry, su estómago rugió con fuerza. Poppy sacó una cuchara de metal y la colocó sobre la caja rectangular.

"Te he traído algo." le tendió la caja para que la tomara. "Es sopa, hecha en casa."

Harry tomó la caja, y notó que era caliente al tacto.

"¿Hecha en casa?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí, lo hice todo yo misma." dijo Poppy, sin mirar a Harry mientras lo decía.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó. "¿De qué tipo es?"

Poppy de repente parecía perdida.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Qué tipo de sopa es?" preguntó Harry.

"Es de... Minestrón". dijo, sin ser convincente en absoluto.

Harry levantó una esquina de la tapa hermética y echó una ojeada dentro. Alzó la vista, sonriéndole.

"Es sopa de lentejas." le dijo.

Poppy dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

"Está bien, lo confieso, no la hice." miró a Harry con una sonrisa. "No puedo hacer sopa, nunca la hago tan bien como me gustaría. Lo compré en un café muggle de camino aquí." admitió. "Nunca pregunté qué tipo de sopa era. Sólo elegí la 'Sopa del Día" del menú y me apresuré a reunirme con Lily para poder venir a verte. "

Harry miró el envase de plástico y luego la miró con una ceja levantada.

"Cogí el envase de casa y le pedí a la señora de la cafetería que pusiera la sopa ahí." explicó.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

"Parece que lo tenías todo planeado." dijo. "Si sólo le hubieras preguntado qué tipo de maldita sopa era, te habrías salido con la tuya."

Poppy le sonrió avergonzadamente.

"Lo siento Harry, solo quería que comieras y pensé que tenía una mejor oportunidad diciéndote que yo misma la había hecho."

Harry abrió la tapa, dejando que el delicioso aroma impregnara el aire. Sumergió la cuchara en la sopa y volvió a mirar a Poppy. Ella sonrió y asintió alentándole.

"Después de todos los problemas que has pasado." bromeó.

Tomo una cucharada, saboreando el sabor de comida real después de más de una semana, su hambre se hizo evidente por la forma en que se concentraba en el envase.

"Hay dos rollos de mantequilla en la bolsa" dijo Poppy acordándose.

Harry sonrió.

"¿También caseros?"

"Sí, igual que la sopa" Poppy se echó a reír.

Sacó los rollos envueltos y se los entregó a Harry, quien los tomó gustosamente. Sacó el último objeto de la bolsa, una pequeña botella de zumo de naranja y la colocó junto a Harry.

"¿Estaba bueno?" preguntó mientras Harry dejaba el recipiente vacio.

"¿Conoces la sensación de no haber comido en una semana y luego consigues algo que es mediocre, pero que sabe como el cielo?"

"Sí" Poppy contestó lentamente.

"Pues es así"dijo Harry.

Poppy negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces, dime ¿por qué no comías nada?" preguntó Poppy de nuevo.

Harry jugueteó con la botella de zumo de naranja, lanzándosela de una mano a otra.

"Ya te lo dije" respondió.

"La verdadera razón, Harry" presionó Poppy. "Sé que eres lo sufrientemente inteligente como para saber que morirte de hambre no va hacer ningún bien, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Harry la miró, deteniéndose por un momento. Decirle lo que Moody había hecho y como lo había amenazado no le haría ningún daño. Así que Harry tomó aire y le habló del encuentro con Moody.

* * *

James y Lily alzaron la vista cuando Poppy bajó las escaleras. Ambos Potters se precipitaron hacia ella, llevándola a la cocina. Trataron que hacerla sentarse pero la mujer se negó.

"No gracias" respondió secamente, su expresión era suficiente para percibir lo enfadada que estaba.

"¿Qué paso Poppy?" preguntó Lily.

"Bueno, descubrí la razón por la que no estaba comiendo" empezó, sus fosas nasales llameaban. "Harry tenía miedo de que el Auror Moody se aferrara a su palabra y echara Veritaserum en la comida para poder interrogarlo y sacarle información."

"¿Qué?" exclamaron James y Lily.

"Harry me dijo que el Auror Moody intentó hacerle beber un té curativo de hiervas que tú le preparaste" señaló a Lily. "Pero que él le había echado Veritaserum, cuando Harry se negó a beber el té, el Auror Moody lo amenazó con sacarle la verdad ya que el Veritaserum es inodoro e insípido, Harry no podría saber que comida había sido alterada por lo que hizo lo único que pensó que podría estar a salvo evitar la comida por completo. Se ha comido lo que le traje porque le dije que la había comprado en un café muggle, así que sabía que era seguro"

James se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de agitación.

"¡No me puedo creer que Moody puediera hacer eso!" dijo. "¡Ese hijo de puta!" siseó. "¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo?"

"Sé que este es un tema difícil y complicado" les dijo Poppy a James y Lily. "Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado de cómo tratas a Harry, ya que piensa que está rodeado de enemigos, no alimentéis esa creencia maltratándolo."

"¡No lo haremos, no lo maltrataremos!" dijo Lily. "¡Nunca dejaríamos que Moody lo interrogara! No puedo creer que Moody alterara la bebida de Harry" Lily se sentía terriblemente culpable. Ella había preparado el té, y estaba a punto de llevárselo a Harry cuando se encontró con Moody, y dijo que él mismo se lo llevaría a Harry, ya que se dirigía allí para revisar la habitación para buscar más armas ocultas. Lily había cedido entregándole la bebida, sabiendo que no había manera de que Moody descansara hasta que se asegurara de que Harry no tuviera más armas escondidas en su habitación. Nunca pensó que Moody hubiera planeado drogar y luego interrogar a su hijo.

"Hablad con Harry" les aconsejó Poppy. "Él necesita saber que ambos están aquí para él, y que lo mantendrán a salvo" ella se enderezó, su boca se presionó en una línea, una reminiscencia a Minerva McGonagall. "Y si yo fuera tú también hablaría con el Auror Moody"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso" Lily frunció el ceño. "Hablaremos con él, no se volverá a acercar a Harry o a su comida"

* * *

Sirius entró en la sala de estar, llevando otros tres viales de la poción incolora.

"Encontré estos tres escondidos en el tapiz del segundo piso" dijo añadiéndolos a la creciente pila sobre la mesa.

"Maldito infierno", dijo Remus, examinando los cuarenta viales que habían en la mesa. "¡Moody realmente esta chiflado!"

"Lo he estado diciendo durante años" se quejó Sirius.

James entró seguido por Lily. Cada uno tenía dos viales en las manos. Los agregaron a la pila.

"Creo que estos son todos" James suspiró, un poco sin aliento. "¡Hombre, extraño la magia!"

El bloqueo de magia significaba que los cuatros tenían que buscar por la sede los viales ocultos de Veritaserum de manera muggle, y buscar minúsculos frascos en un lugar tan grande como la mansión de la familia Black sin magia no era fácil.

"Hemos revisado las dos primeras plantas tres veces ya" dijo Remus. "Está limpio" sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. "Si el Veritaserum tuviera el más mínimo olor, Padfoot y yo podríamos haberlo olido"

"Tener dos perros como mejores amigos todavía no ayuda" comentó Lily.

"Gracias Lily" Sirius fingió mirarla herido, pero ella lo ignoró.

"Hemos buscado por las plantas tercera y cuarta, así como en el jardín de atrás" informó James. "Ya está todo limpio"

"Y solo nos tomó cuatro horas" Remus sonrió. "No está mal, considerándolo todo"

"¿Qué le entró a Moody para ocultar Veritaserum en todos lados?" preguntó Sirius.

"Así es él. Guarda un alijo secreto de pociones en múltiples sitios, de manera que si se descubre uno, todavía tiene muchísimos otros" respondió James.

"Aquí se le ha ido la mano" Sirius se quejó.

De los cuarenta viales, solo diez habían estado en el armario de suministro de pociones. El resto había estado esparcido por la mansión.

"¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?" Lily le preguntó a James.

"Sí, creo que estamos listos" James sonrió.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hacia la puerta. Le tomó diez minutos regresar, con Harry detrás de ella, completamente infeliz de ser convocado abajo. Tan pronto atravesó la puerta, se detuvo, con los ojos clavados en la mesa, en los apilados frascos de Veritaserum. Sus ojos se encontraron con James y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó furiosamente.

James trató de mantener la calma y no dejar que la manera de hablar de Harry lo molestara.

"Poopy nos contó lo que Moody intentó hacer contigo"

La mirada de Harry se desvió de James para volver a fijarla en los frascos de poción de la verdad apiladas sobre la mesa antes de volver a él.

"¿Y?" preguntó.

"Y quiero que sepas que lo que hizo Moody es inaceptable" James pudo ver la sorpresa filtrándose en el rostro de Harry. Sabía que eso no era lo que Harry esperaba que dijera. James continuó "Él actuó solo y no le dijo a nada a nadie sobre intentar engañarte para beber Veritaserum. No me gusta que te haya amenazado, Harry, hablaré con Moody sobre esto."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Haz lo que demonios quieras ¿Por qué me lo estás contando?"

Lily casi lo regañó por usar tal lenguaje, pero Remus le sujetó la mano, apretándola. Él negó con la cabeza, ahora no era el momento para regañar a Harry.

"Quiero que sepas que no estás solo" explicó James. "Nadie se acercará tratándote así, no lo admitiré."

La expresión de Harry se oscureció mientras miraba con enojo a James.

Sirius y Remus empezaron a doblar las esquinas del mantel, juntando los viales en el centro. James levantó el mantel por las cuatro esquinas, con los frascos chocando entre sí. Caminó hacia Harry con el mantel, trayendo los numerosos viales. Se detuvo ante Harry.

"Estos son todos los viales de Veritaserum que hay en la sede." Le dijo a Hary. Dejó caer el mantel sobre el suelo. Harry lo miró con confusión. De repente James levantó un pie y lo bajó sobre el mantel, rompiendo los viales. Lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que estuvo seguro de que todos los viales estuvieran rotos. Volvió a mirar a Harry, atrapando la sorpresa en sus ojos. "Ya no hay más Veritaserum en el Cuartel General" le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa. "No tienes por qué preocuparte de que tu comida esté alterada."

Harry observó los viales y luego volvió a James.

"¿Cómo sé que estos eran todos?" preguntó con recelo. "Puede que te hayas quedado con un vial."

"Supongo que tendrás que confiar en mí y tomar mi palabra de que estos son todos." Contestó James.

"¿Confiar en ti?"preguntó. Lo miró furioso. "Nunca en esta vida Potter."

Sin decir otra palabra, Harry salió de la habitación, para volver a la suya. James se quedó donde estaba para no encontrarse con la mirada de nadie. Sabía que se verían tan sorprendidos y heridos como él.

* * *

Aquella noche, varios miembros de la Orden llegaron, queriendo hablar con Dumbledore sobre una cosa u otra. Para molestia de James, Moody no vino. James habló con Dumbledore y le dijo lo que Moody había intentado hacer. Dumbledore tranquilizó a James y a Lily diciéndoles que él hablaría con Moody y se aseguraría de que esto no volviera a ocurrir. Aún así, James se juró a sí mismo que hablaría con Moody, para ponerlo en su lugar por hacer que Harry estuviera aún más desconfiado que antes.

Justo antes de la cena, Arthur y Molly Weasley llegaron al Cuartel General. Molly se apresuró a ayudar a Lily, trayendo consigo algunos platos de comida que había preparado en la Madriguera. Ambas mujeres entraron en la cocina, hablando de cocina al estilo muggle, el bloqueo mágico les había dado la oportunidad de apreciar la cantidad de magia que utilizaban al preparar las comidas.

Arthur se sentó junto a James, notando lo deprimido que estaba el hombre.

"¿Cómo te va con Harry?" preguntó Arthur.

James sacudió la cabeza.

"No va." dijo honestamente. "Las cosas van de mal en peor." miró al pelirrojo. "No confía en mí."

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso es comprensible." dijo. "Él no te conoce, ¿por qué debería confiar en ti?"

Arthur asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

"Lo sé, es sólo que..", James se pasó una mano por el pelo, "Quiero que confíe en mí, que sepa que no dejaré que nadie lo lastime, pero su rechazo hacia mí es hiriente por no decir más".

"Lo sé, James, recuerdo cuando Charlie me dijo que se iba a Rumania a entrenar para ser un domador de dragones, le dije que no quería que él tomara una carrera tan peligrosa como esa y me dijo que era su vida, que haría lo que quisiera, sin importar lo que yo sintiera." meneó la cabeza ante el recuerdo. "Recuerdo lo mucho que sus palabras me dolieron."

James miró a Arthur, dándose cuenta de que no estaba hablando con otro miembro de la Orden, o con un Auror compañero. Estaba hablando con otro padre, otro hombre que tenía hijos.

"No sé qué me pasa", comenzó James, "Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, no puedo pensar bien cuando se trata de Harry, cuando fui a buscarle para cambiarlo de habitación, entré y no le vi. Antes de revisar la habitación o el cuarto de baño, entré en pánico, pensando que de alguna manera se había escapado, aunque sé que no se puede salir del Cuartel General." Miró a Arthur con ojos incriminatorios. "Yo no hago eso, Arthur, no es como si entrara en pánico, he sido un Auror durante veinte años, sé cómo realizar búsquedas, sé buscar escondites, barrer el área, así que ¿Por qué cuando se trata de Harry, actúo como un completo idiota? "

"Simple, porque es tu hijo." Arthur respondió con calma. "Nadie piensa como un Auror cuando se trata de sus hijos, James. Todo en lo que puedes pensar es en su seguridad, nada más." Miró a James con ojos empáticos. "Ya has pasado por el dolor de perderlo una vez. Pasaste los siguientes quince años creyendo que fue asesinado. Nadie te culpará por ser un poco sobreprotector con él."

James asintió, suspirando profundamente.

"Ojalá las cosas fueran un poco más fáciles, ya sabes, con Harry." sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca imaginé, ni en mis más salvajes sueños que Harry regresara." Confesó "Ahora que está aquí, todavía siento que no lo tengo, está justo en frente de mí pero no puedo tocarlo, no puedo llegar hasta él".

"Dale tiempo, James." Arthur le palmeó el hombro. "Es natural que él te empuje".

"Lo sé," James asintió. "Sé que todo su comportamiento es esperado, pero siento que hay algo más, otra cosa que es responsable del comportamiento de Harry conmigo".

"¿Como qué?" preguntó Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

"No puedo explicarlo, es solo, sólo una sensación que a veces tengo". Dijo James. "Remus y Sirius piensan que estoy exagerando, no lo entienden, quizás es porque no tienen hijos, ellos no entienden lo que estoy haciendo".

"¿El qué?" preguntó Arthur.

James respiró hondo.

"Siento como si Harry me odiara, no de la manera en que odia al resto, porque somos Aurores y él es ... ya sabes", James se movió torpemente, empujándose a sí mismo para continuar ", es como si él realmente albergara un feroz odio hacia mí ".

"¿Por qué te sientes así?" preguntó Arthur.

"No puedo explicarlo, es sólo una sensación que tengo cuando hablo con él."

"¿Te ha dicho alguna vez que te odia?"preguntó Arthur.

"No."respondió James. "No, él nunca ha dicho las palabras, pero es muy agresivo conmigo, cualquier cosa que yo diga, no importa lo agradable que sea, siempre pelea, de alguna manera retuerce cada palabra que digo para hacerme parecer un idiota".

Arthur sonrió, con cierto alivio en su rostro.

"Oh, eso," él agitó una mana, "eso es normal, James."

"¿Cómo es eso normal?"preguntó James sorprendido.

"Es un comportamiento adolescente normal." Explicó Arthur. "Mal genio, chocando contra ti, peleando, eso el comportamiento normal de un adolescente."

"¡Damien no es así!" Dijo James.

"Damien sólo tiene doce años." Arthur señaló.

"¡Oh, vamos, cumple trece en octubre!" Dijo James. "Faltan sólo dos meses."

"Confía en mí, cuando Damien cumpla trece años, verás una diferencia en él." Dijo Arthur.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó James.

"Vi el cambio en Bill en cuanto cumplió trece años". Dijo Arthur. "Era como si hubiese presionado un interruptor en el momento en que cumplió los trece años, era demasiado descarado, empezaba a discutir conmigo sobre cosas tontas y siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, aunque fuera entre dientes". Él se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza ante los recuerdos. "Merlín, fue malo."

"¿Sólo Bill fue así contigo?" James preguntó con interés, pensando que tal vez tenía algo que ver con ser el mayor.

"No, Charlie también era así, cuando tenía quince años era una verdadera pesadilla". Arthur rió. "Cuando discutía por querer algo y no lo conseguía, me gritaba por tratarlo como un niño. Siempre terminaba con él gritando que me odiaba". El rostro de Arthur cayó un poco y se encontró con los ojos de James. "Siempre duele, cuando un hijo te dice que te odia." dijo. "Pero tienes que recordar que en realidad no lo dicen en serio, cuando dicen que te odian, tienes que recordarles que todavía los amas".

"No sabía que Charlie y Bill te hablaban así." Dijo James con sorpresa. "Esos dos chicos son los más educados que he conocido."

"Oh, no siempre fue así." Arthur sonrió. "Sólo cuando fueron adolescentes y no tenían voz sobre las cosas, es un momento incómodo para ellos, los chicos se convierten en hombres, eso hace que quieran ser tratados con más edad, pero no tienen responsabilidad. Se calman y vuelven a la normalidad cuando cumplen dieciocho años. "

James pensó en su hijo menor, no podía imaginar a su Damien gritando que lo odiaba.

"Así que, cuando Damy cumpla trece años hasta los dieciocho años, ¿me va a odiar?"preguntó James.

"No, sólo va a decirte que te odia." Arthur sonrió. "Así como ahora mismo te hace sentir Harry."

James suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Genial, lo espero con ansias." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Solo tómalo un día a la vez". Arthur aconsejó. "Sé paciente con Harry, las cosas mejorarán. Ya verás".

James asintió, realmente esperaba que las cosas mejoraran, no creía que pudiera soportar mucho más el comportamiento frío de Harry, especialmente si Damien estaba a punto de unirse.


	19. Discusiones sobre y con el Príncipe Oscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

James salió de la chimenea, limpiando el hollín de su ropa. Contempló la vista familiar de la acogedora cocina de la Madriguera. Caminó hacia la puerta trasera, con la intención de revisar el jardín. El día era vigorizante y fresco, perfecto para el Quidditch, así que asumió que estarían haciendo los niños en la Madriguera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, escuchó un ruido detrás de él y la otra puerta del pasillo se abrió.

James se dio la vuelta y su corazón saltó de alegría al ver a su hijo de doce años entrando a la cocina con Ron. Damien se detuvo a medio paso, la sorpresa cubrió sus rasgos ante la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Papá!" gritó alegremente, apresurándose hacia él.

James sonrió y abrió los brazos, envolviendo al chico en un abrazo.

"¿Cómo estás Damy?" Preguntó, agitando su cabello.

Damien se apartó, sonriendo alegremente.

"Bien, he estado bien". Respondió. "¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó: "No os he visto a mama ni a ti en una semana".

James bajó su mirada avergonzado.

"Lo siento, Damy", dijo con sinceridad. "Las cosas se han puesto ... un poco locas". Él tragó pesadamente.

Vio a Ron, moviéndose hacia el armario para sacar una caja de lo que parecían dulces. Ron sonrió a James y lo saludó con la mano antes de tomar tres cajas y desaparecer de la cocina, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Damien preguntó con curiosidad.

"Cosas de la Orden, aburridas y ... simplemente aburridas". respondió. Guió a su hijo a la mesa de la cocina y ambos se sentaron.

Damien miró a James con suspicacia.

"¿Estás bien, papá?" preguntó con preocupación. "Te ves cansado."

James se pasó una mano por el pelo. No había estado durmiendo bien esta pasada semana, con más precisión desde que había vuelto a encontrar a Harry.

"Estoy bien, solo vencido por todo el mundano trabajo de la Orden que tengo que hacer". forzó una risita.

Damien todavía lo miró con duda, pero cambió el tema.

"Deberías haberme dicho que ibas a venir". sonrió. "Mis cosas están por toda la Madriguera. Tomará años empacar todo". Hizo ademán de levantarse de su asiento. "Seré lo más rápido posible".

James se acercó, deteniéndolo.

"No estoy aquí para recogerte". le dijo con el corazón pesado. "No vas a venir a casa todavía".

Damien lo miró con los ojos color avellana.

"¿No?" preguntó.

"No, todavía no. Tu madre y yo todavía estamos ... en medio de ... el trabajo de la Orden". James tropezó torpemente sobre sus palabras. "Pasarán unos días más. Luego volveremos a casa y tú también".

Damien se sentó de nuevo, luciendo profundamente decepcionado.

"Oh, está bien, genial". Miró hacia otro lado, examinando sus propias manos.

"Oye," James lo alcanzó de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensé que te gustaba quedarte aquí en la Madriguera?"

"Lo hago," Damien se encogió de hombros. Miró a su padre, sintiéndose un poco infantil cuando dijo las palabras: "Pero quería volver a casa, ya sabes, volver a mi rutina habitual".

James le sonrió.

"¿Los Weasley están arruinando la rutina de mi hijo?" bromeo.

Damien sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, son geniales. Yo solo ..." miró rápidamente a su padre, "extraño estar en casa". él admitió.

James sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Revolvió el cabello de su hijo otra vez.

"Nosotros también te extrañamos." le dijo con una sonrisa. "Por eso vine hoy. Quería verte y lamento que no hayamos terminado en una semana. Como dije, las cosas estaban un poco agitadas", James apartó la mirada del par de ojos curiosos. "Sé que sientes nostalgia pero te lo prometo, solo serán unos días más y luego volverás a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Damien asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole a su padre.

"Claro, sí". respondió.

James pasó la siguiente hora hablando con su hijo, recuperando el tiempo perdido antes de levantarse, y regresar a la red floo.

"Tu madre me dijo que podría venir más tarde para verte". le dijo James antes de levantarse de la mesa. "Recuerda, sigue comportándote bien, ayuda a la señora Weasley con cualquier cosa que necesite y no te pelees con ninguno de los chicos".

Damien puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, sí." suspiró. "Me comportaré."

James le revolvió el cabello, desordenándolo a propósito. Notó distraídamente, que no coincidía con el cabello desordenado de Harry, que era extrañamente idéntico al suyo. Mientras Damien alisaba sus oscuros mechones, James se dirigió a la chimenea y con la última promesa de que pronto vendría a buscarlo, se fue en un remolino de llamas verdes.

Damien se quedó sentado, viendo cómo se apagaban las llamas verdes después de la partida de su padre. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron por completo, se levantó con un suspiro y regresó a la sala de estar. Entró en la habitación abarrotada y vio a Ron tendido en la alfombra, recogiendo perezosamente el tablero de ajedrez y devolviendo las piezas a su caja hecha jirones. Fred y George estaban sentados en la mesa, plumas y pergaminos frente a ellos, susurrándose entre sí y soltando risitas mientras tomaban notas, sin duda planeando otra broma. Ginny estaba leyendo, acurrucada cómodamente en su sillón favorito. Ella y Ron levantaron la vista cuando Damien entró. Ginny dejó caer su libro en su regazo y le sonrió.

"¿Te vas entonces?" preguntó.

Damien negó con la cabeza.

"No, papá acaba de venir a verme. Dijo que aún faltan unos días más hasta que todos nos vayamos a casa". Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, frente a Ron.

"Maldita sea, todavía estamos estancado contigo, ¿verdad?" Ron bromeó.

"Me temo que sí." Damien respondió con un suspiro.

"Caramba, gracias por el entusiasmo". Ginny bromeó.

Damien la miró.

"Sabes que la Madriguera es como un segundo hogar para mí, Gin", dijo. "Pero ... echo de menos estar en casa, con ... con mamá y papá". Sacudió la cabeza, mirándose sorprendido. "Dios, sueno como un niño de cinco años". se reprendió a sí mismo.

Ginny dejó su libro completamente.

"Sentir nostalgia no te hace infantil". le dijo. "Es perfectamente natural".

"Es gracioso", sonrió Ron. "por lo general, es el señor y la señora Potter son los que vienen casi todos los días o te llaman para que vuelvas a casa". Se rio entre dientes "Ahora, tú eres el que quiere irse a casa, pero están demasiado ocupados".

Damien no creía que fuera gracioso en lo más mínimo.

"Es extraño lo ocupada que parece estar la Orden de repente". reflexionó Ginny. "¿Te has dado cuenta de a cuántas reuniones han asistido mamá y papá en esta última semana?"

"Sí, lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo Ron, recolocando la tapa. "Es extraño."

"Lo que es aún más extraño", Fred repentinamente se unió a la conversación desde su lugar en la mesa, "es que estas frecuentes reuniones comenzaron alrededor del momento en que se descubrió a cierto Príncipe Oscuro.

Ron, Ginny y Damien se callaron a la vez. Ellos, al igual que el resto del mundo mágico, habían leído y escuchado la noticia de que Lord Voldemort tenía un heredero, conocido solo como el Príncipe Oscuro.

"Todavía no puedo creer que sea verdad". Ginny murmuró. "¿Cómo pudo Quien-Tú-Sabes mantener el hecho de que tiene un hijo, escondido durante tanto tiempo?"

"Según el Daily Prophet, ni siquiera los Mortífagos sabían de él con seguridad". añadió Ron.

"No me lo creo". Damien negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo podrían no saberlo?"

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Es lo que dice el periódico". Dijo estirándose y sentándose.

"Sí, bueno, los periódicos tienden a decir muchas cosas que no son exactamente ciertas". Dijo George, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Fred.

"¿Como que?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Por ejemplo, cómo lo arrestaron", rió Fred. "Los Magos de Ataque" asombrosa captura, aunque es una gran lectura, no es del todo precisa".

"Sí, dejaron de lado una gran parte", agregó George, "¡Una entera Orden de eventos en realidad!"

Los gemelos sonrieron ampliamente ante las expresiones bocabiertas de los otros tres.

"¿Crees que la Orden tuvo algo que ver con su captura?" Preguntó Ginny.

"No", sonrió Fred, "Sé que tuvieron mucho que ver con eso".

Al momento la habitación tuvo su atención.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Damien.

"Usamos los oídos extensibles para escuchar a Bill y a Percy", dijo George, relevando a Fred. "Hablaban sobre cómo la Orden había tendido la trampa, pero el Ministerio fue quién afirmó que habían atrapado al llamado Príncipe Oscuro".

"¡Así que el Ministro mintió cuando dijo que los Magos de Ataque lo capturaron!" exclamó Ron. "¡Infierno sangriento!"

"Espera, espera, eso no tiene sentido". dijo Ginny, sentándose tan rápido que su libro cayó de su regazo al suelo. "¿Por qué el Ministerio necesitaría encubrir el hecho de que la Orden capturó al Príncipe Oscuro? En su mayoría, todos saben sobre de la Orden del Fénix, solo se mantiene en secreto quien es su líder y sus miembros".

"Escuché a Percy y a Bill discutir sobre que la Orden estaba cerca de arrestar al Príncipe Oscuro", respondió Fred, "pero Ojo Loco acabó pidiendo respaldo y los Magos de Ataque captaron la señal, vinieron y arrestaron al Príncipe Oscuro".

"Pero ahora que el Príncipe Oscuro está en prisión, ¿por qué la Orden sigue teniendo tantas reuniones?" Preguntó Ron.

Fred y George compartieron una mirada burlona.

"Nos estábamos preguntando lo mismo". dijo Fred astutamente, levantando las cejas.

"Y tenemos una teoría". les dijo George con su habitual sonrisa.

"Si la Orden fue quien tendió la trampa al Príncipe Oscuro, como dijo Bill, entonces no hace falta decir que no descubrieron la existencia del Príncipe Oscuro al mismo tiempo que el Ministerio, si no antes de ellos". comenzó Fred con entusiasmo.

"La llamada de respaldo de Ojo Loco fue atendida por los Magos de Ataque que vinieron y lo arrestaron, lo cual consideramos cierto." Dijo George.

"Y, por supuesto, todos sabemos lo que sucedió el día del juicio del Príncipe Oscuro". dijo Fred, sin tener que recordarle a nadie el ataque al propio Ministerio de Magia.

"Caramba, ¡no creo que nadie lo olvide nunca!" Ron negó con la cabeza. Su padre y su hermano Percy habían estado en el Ministerio durante el ataque. Se estremeció mentalmente al pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido.

"Ahora aquí es donde comienza la teoría de la conspiración". dijo George en voz baja. "El Ministro afirma que el Príncipe Oscuro fue detenido antes de que pudiera abandonar el Ministerio", continuó, "pero si ese fuera el caso, ya nos habrían dado mucha más información sobre el Príncipe Oscuro".

"¿Como que?" Damien preguntó, intrigado.

"Pensadlo", dijo Fred, "cada vez que capturan a un Mortífago, ¿qué es lo que hacen los periódicos al poco tiempo?"

Damien no tuvo que pensarlo. La respuesta vino justo cuando Fred hizo la pregunta.

"Imprimir su foto". respondió.

Fred y George sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

"¡Exactamente!" respondieron al unísono.

"Es una de las cosas que más le gustan a los medios de comunicación: nombrar y avergonzar a los Mortífagos que son capturados". señaló George.

"Entonces, ¿por qué ninguna revista o periódico ha publicado alguna foto de él?" preguntó Fred retóricamente. "Aparte de su lista de crímenes, ¿qué otra información has leído sobre él? ¡Ninguna! ¿No es eso sospechoso?" preguntó. "Quiero decir, ¡él es probablemente el tipo más interesante en el mundo mágico! ¡El hijo de Quién-Tú-Sabes! Todo el mundo estaría interesado en ver quién es, cómo es y definitivamente cómo se ve".

"Consideramos que el Ministerio no lo tiene", dijo George, "por eso no ha habido fotos o información sobre él".

"Se escapó ese día, el Príncipe Oscuro debe estar de vuelta con Tú-Sabes-Quién". Dijo Fred

Hubo un alboroto instantáneo de protesta.

"¡No digas eso!" urgió Ron con miedo.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Damien dessestimó.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" amonestó Ginny. "¡El Ministerio no pensaría en hacer tal encubrimiento! ¡No mentirían sobre algo como esto!"

"Sí, Ginny, ¡porque todos sabemos que los políticos siempre dicen la verdad!" Bromeó George, rodando los ojos.

"Pensadlo chicos!" dijo Fred: "El Ministro Fudge nunca admitiría haber fallado tanto. Sabe lo impopular que es. Si admitiera que perdió al Príncipe Oscuro del Ministerio de Magia, a Quién-Tú-Sabes, ¿qué tipo de reacción tendría? "

Los tres se callaron, mirándose incómodos.

"Fudge estaría fuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos". dijo George: "Es por eso que encubrió y afirmó que atraparon al Príncipe Oscuro antes de que pudiera huir y ahora está en la cárcel".

"Es por eso que la prisión no ha sido revelada", Damien se dio cuenta, "porque no lo enviaron a ninguna prisión, ¡no lo tienen!"

"¡Exactamente!" gritó Fred, más emocionado por que alguien creyera en su teoría que cualquier otra cosa.

"Parece sospechoso, la forma en que nadie sabe dónde está siendo prisionero". dijo Ron lenta y claramente infeliz.

"Y es por eso que la Orden está tan ocupada, frenéticamente tratando de planear otra trampa para que poder atrapar al Príncipe Oscuro antes de que salga a la luz que está de vuelta con Quién-Tú-Sabes!" Dijo Fred "Quiero decir, ellos fueron los que tendieron la trampa y atraparon al Príncipe Oscuro la primera vez, ¡saben que pueden hacerlo de nuevo!"

Ginny, Damien y Ron se miraron incómodos, no queriendo creer a los gemelos, pero la falta de información sobre el notorio Príncipe Oscuro era lo suficientemente inquietante como para hacerlos pensar.

"¿No crees que otras personas podrían descubrir esto?"preguntó Ron: "Quiero decir, ¿el Ministerio no teme que el público quiera pruebas de que tienen el Príncipe Oscuro?"

"Nadie sospechará si no están con la Orden". Dijo George. "Si no tuviéramos a nuestros padres dando vueltas como gallinas sin cabeza, trabajando día y noche en la sede, no tendríamos ninguna razón para cuestionar lo que dice el Ministerio, ¿verdad?"

Damien recordó lo excepcionalmente cansado que había estado su padre. Definitivamente, algo estaba sucediendo con la Orden, de eso estaba seguro.

"Así que planeamos escuchar a escondidas la próxima reunión, veremos qué está tramando la Orden". les dijo Fred.

"¿Cómo vas a ingeniártelas?" preguntó Ron con una ceja levantada. "Las reuniones de la Orden siempre son en la sede. ¿Cómo van a entrar en la sede dos miembros que no pertenecen a la Orden?"

Los gemelos le sonrieron.

"Eso, nuestro simple hermano, es en lo que estamos trabajando". George hizo un gesto hacia el pergamino frente a ellos. "Y lo resolveremos, no te preocupes. En la próxima reunión, estaremos allí, listos para escuchar y ver qué están haciendo".

"Mejor reza para que mamá no te atrape". Ginny le dijo a sus hermanos, levantando su libro del piso. "Ella todavía está furiosa con ambos por los resultados de NEWTS". hojeó las páginas de su libro volviendo a la página en la que estaba.

"¡Te diré!" murmuró Ron: "Estaba como una banshee el día que ustedes dos obtuvieron los resultados". sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca la he visto tan enojada".

Fred y George compartieron miradas y sonrieron.

"¡Nosotros si!" dijeron alegremente al unísono.

"Aunque, debes admitirlo", dijo Damien con una sonrisa, "si aplicaras el mismo entusiasmo a los estudios en lugar de tus bromas, ambos no estarían repitiendo séptimo año".

A diferencia de otros, Damien en realidad tenía mucho respeto por los gemelos Weasley. Eran más brillantes de lo que dejaban ver.

"Solo existen un puñado de personas que repitieron su último año en Hogwarts". dijo Fred con acento elegantemente exagerado, "y personalmente, consideramos un honor ser parte de ese ... grupo de individuos de élite".

"Sí, la mayoría solo pasan siete años en Hogwarts, ¡nosotros tendremos ocho!" Añadió George. "Más tiempo para probar nuestra mercancía para Sortilegios Weasley". dijo, sus ojos brillando ante el nombre de su futuro proyecto.

"Y no te preocupes por mamá", le respondió Fred a Ginny. "Ella no nos atrapará, nadie lo hará". dijo con confianza.

Damien de repente habló.

"Llévame contigo." dijo.

Fred y George lo miraron con algo parecido al afecto.

"Ah, nuestro pequeño entusiasta de las bromas". dijeron al unísono.

"¿Quieres ir con ellos?" preguntó Ginny sorprendida. Sabía que a Damien le gustaba hacer bromas, algo que argumentaba que era su derecho de nacimiento, ya que era el hijo de un merodeador, pero Ginny no creía que estuviera interesado en lo que la Orden estuviera tramando. No tanto como para que estar dispuesto a correr el riesgo de meterse en muchos problemas.

"Sí." respondió Damien. "Fred y George tienen razón, algo grande está pasando". dijo con suspicacia. "Papá estaba muy raro hoy. No dijo mucho sobre lo que estaba haciendo la Orden, lo cuál es normal", les dijo. "Pero parecía que no había dormido en días. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo la Orden para que no les de descanso? ¿Y por qué no pueden volver a casa? La mayor parte de la Orden se está quedando en la sede, incluso tu papá se queda allí algunas noches ". le dijo a Ginny Miró de nuevo a los gemelos. "Quiero saber qué está pasando".

Fred y George se burlaron de él.

"No tengas miedo, compañero camarada". bromeó Fred. "¡Nunca dejaríamos a un hombre atrás!"

Damien les devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bien." le devolvió la broma.

"En realidad, si estás a bordo, podría ser mucho fácil". dijo Fred, solo con su expresión le dijo a todos que había elaborado un plan.

"¿De Verdad?" Damien se vio sorprendido, "¿cómo?"

"Claro, Damy, necesitamos que obtengas algunas cosas", comenzó Fred, "de Potter Manor".

George pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su gemelo y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Oh si!" rió, "esto va a ser perfecto!"

Damien se apresuró a acercarse a la mesa, para que los gemelos pudieran decirle el plan y lo que necesitaban de Potter Manor.

Ron y Ginny tenían expresiones parecidas, una mezcla de admiración y desaprobación.

"Mamá los va a matar". le susurró Ron a Ginny.

"Ella no tendrá que hacerlo, no forzarán la entrada de la sede de la Orden". desestimó Ginny. "¡Como si Fred y George pudieran superar la seguridad del profesor Dumbledore!" Ella se rió de repente, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de que Fred y George no hubieran tenido que planear una irrupción para llegar al cuartel general, si hubieran aprobado los suficientes NEWTS".

Ron también sonrió, entendiendo lo que Ginny quería decir.

"Sí, porque entonces, mamá habría dejado que se iniciaran en la Orden". Él también rió, mirando a sus hermanos. "A pesar de que tienen dieciocho años, mamá no les hubiera permitido unirse a la Orden hasta pasar los NEWTS".

Ginny volvió a recoger su libro abandonado.

"Entonces, supongo que nunca se unirán".

Ron se echó a reír y se levantó del suelo, llevando su juego de ajedrez a su habitación, dejando al trío problemático maquinando la mesa.

* * *

Tenían otra reunión de la Orden, que debía comenzar en una hora. James se sirvió una taza de café inusualmente fuerte, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Estaba cansado hasta los huesos, haciendo malabares entre su trabajo como Auror durante el día y este constante turno de noche en el cuartel general, que le estaba quitando toda la energía. No estaba obligado a permanecer despierto por la noche, simplemente no podía dormir.

Había otra reunión de la Orden, que debía comenzar en una hora. James se sirvió una taza de café inusualmente fuerte, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Estaba cansado hasta los huesos, haciendo malabares entre su trabajo como Auror durante el día y este constante turno de noche en el cuartel general, le estaba quitando toda la energía. No estaba obligado a permanecer despierto por la noche, simplemente no podía dormir.

No importaba cuan duro lo intentara, no estaba progresando con Harry y era desgarrador para ver tanta animosidad dirigida hacia él por su hijo. Pasaba toda la noche pensando en cómo llegar a Harry, qué podría decirle o hacer para convencerlo de que no eran enemigos. Pensar en Harry y las terribles visiones sobre su futuro eran las culpables de las noches de insomnio de James. No importaba lo cansado que estuviera durante el día, en el momento en que se acostaba a dormir por la noche, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en Harry y el sueño no le venía. Lentamente lo estaba matando. Sabía que tenía que descansar un poco, antes de que se volviera loco por puro agotamiento. Ahogó un bostezo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Remus, terminando su almuerzo en la mesa.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Moody entró. James no lo había visto desde que se enteró por Poppy lo que había tratado de hacerle a Harry. Casi de inmediato, la furia y la ira se apoderaron de James y se dirigió hacia su compañero Auror y miembro de la Orden.

"¡Moody!" llamó, "¿Qué demonios pensabas que estabas haciendo, tratando de drogar a Harry?" exigió mientras se detenía ante él.

La desigual mirada cicatrizada del Auror se encontró con los enojados ojos color avellana.

"Mi trabajo", respondió bruscamente, "y parece que soy el único lo hace".

James entrecerró los ojos aún más.

"¡Ni siquiera empieces con esa mierda!" siseo "¡Disfrazar tu odio detrás del reclamo por el deber no te hará ningún bien!"

"¡Mi odio está bien posicionado!" regresó Moody. "¿O te has olvidado de Frank y Alice?"

James se quedó quieto, su ira y molestia por Moody casi se desvaneció cuando su corazón se sacudió incómodamente ante la mención de sus amigos fallecidos. Miró fijamente la cara de Moody, viendo el dolor no expresado y la angustia.

"También me importaban Frank y Alice". comenzó James.

"¡No lo parece!" Moody bufó.

"Alastor", suspiró James con cansancio, "es mi hijo. ¿Qué esperas que haga?"

"¡Esperaba que hicieras lo correcto!" le gruñó Moody furioso. "Ese chico mató a dos de los nuestros. ¡Eran tus amigos, Potter! ¿No deberían sus muertes ser vengadas?"

James se sintió desgarrado, sabía que el asesinato de Frank y Alice debería ser vengado, pero decir esas palabras condenaría su propia carne y sangre.

"Esto no es fácil para nadie", Remus habló desde detrás de James. Había dejado la mesa y se había unido al lado de su amigo. "No tienes derecho a poner a James en un lugar tan difícil". reprendió

"No hay nada difícil al respecto". discutió Moody. "El chico cometió el crimen, debería pagarlo".

"¿Y cuál es el precio?" Preguntó Remus. "¿Su vida? ¿El beso? ¿Una vida tras las rejas? ¿Eso traería de vuelta a Frank y Alice?"

"Por lo menos, deberíamos hacerlo hablar". dijo Moody con rudeza. "Si tenemos al Príncipe Oscuro bajo nuestra custodia, también podríamos obtener información de él".

Antes de que James o Remus pudieran responder, la puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entró. Solo con su expresión, James casi olvidó a Moody y su discusión. No había visto a Dumbledore lucir tan complacido en mucho tiempo.

"Buenas tardes", saludó Dumbledore, sus ojos azules brillando intensamente.

"Dumbledore," respondió Remus. "Llegaste temprano", dijo. "Pensé que la reunión comenzaría a las dos".

"Y así es," Dumbledore le devolvió la sonrisa. "Quería hablar con James y Lily antes de la reunión".

James ya sabía que la reunión involucraba a Harry de alguna manera. Todas las reuniones recientes tenían que ver con Harry de una manera u otra.

"¿Qué pasa, Dumbledore?" Preguntó James, curioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

"Tengo muy buenas noticias". dijo Dumbledore, con una genuina sonrisa. "Finalmente convencí al Ministro Fudge. Me llevó varias reuniones durante la última semana, pero al final valió la pena los interminables debates".

James y Remus compartieron miradas confundidas. Incluso Moody estaba mirando a Dumbledore, tratando de averiguarlo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó James. "¿Qué ha acordado el Ministro?"

Dumbledore señaló los asientos de la mesa de la cocina y los cuatro se sentaron.

"En breve estaré anunciando esto en la reunión, pero primero quería comunicárselo a Lily y a ti". le dijo a James. "Voy a llevar a Harry a Hogwarts".

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un aturdido silencio. James no pudo encontrar su voz para preguntarle a Dumbledore a qué se refería. No podía llevar a Harry a Hogwarts, la idea misma era una locura. Antes de que James pudiera soltar cualquier palabra, Remus escupió.

"¿Llevarlo a donde?"

"A Hogwarts", respondió Dumbledore, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. "Se inscribirá en sexto año, junto con el resto de brujas y magos de su edad".

Eso fue suficiente para romper el sorprendido estupor de James.

"¡Qué!" exclamó. "Tú ... no puedes hablar en serio!" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Fudge nunca lo haría ... Harry es demasiado ... demasiado ... ¡cómo podría ... no puedes ...!" se fue apagando, encontrando imposible darle sentido a sus incoherentes palabras. Dumbledore le salvó del problema, levantando una mano para tranquilizarlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Te lo aseguro, James, he pensado en esto completamente, con la seguridad de todos en mente". le dijo. "Desde que hablé con Harry, me di cuenta de lo difícil que sería cambiarlo a nuestro lado. Su lealtad y devoción a Voldemort es de tal intensidad que dudo que haya algo que podamos decir o contar que pueda tambalear su fe. . " Miró a James, empatía y tristeza ensombrecieron sus ojos. "Soy consciente del tiempo limitado que se nos ha dado para cambiar a Harry. Creo que cuanto más tiempo permanezca aquí, encerrado en lo que él considera una prisión, más resentimiento tendrá contra nosotros y nunca podremos llegar a él." Miró sus propios dedos entrelazados. "Creo que llevándolo a Hogwarts, dándole la oportunidad de ver como podría ser la vida si eligiera quedarse con nosotros, rodeado de chicos de su edad, compañeros, creo que eso puede hacer toda la diferencia".

James no pudo decir nada. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, que lo que Dumbledore decía fuera verdad. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Hogwarts era la clave que desbloquearía la resistencia de Harry y finalmente recuperaría a su hijo.

"Estás cometiendo un error". habló Moody en voz baja. Su voz generalmente áspera sonaba ronca susurrando. "¡Llevar a ese chico a Hogwarts es tan bueno como invitar a Voldemort a la escuela!" dijo, tanto su mágico ojo azul como el normal fijándose en Dumbledore.

"Voldemort no vendrá a Hogwarts". dijo Dumbledore con calma. "Si hay algún lugar a salvo de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, es Hogwarts".

Moody negó con la cabeza, su gris y espeluznante cabello se agitó a su alrededor.

"¡Vino al Ministerio de Magia!" dijo, "¡podría intentar una misión de rescate en Hogwarts si descubre que el chico está allí!"

"Voldemort nunca llegó al Ministerio. Esperó a unas calles de distancia". le recordó Dumbledore. "Y la única razón por la que los Mortífagos pudieron ingresar al Ministerio es porque durante mucho tiempo había Mortífagos disfrazados de trabajadores del Ministerio. Hogwarts está a salvo de los espías de Voldemort". declaró Dumbledore. "Mientras yo sea el Director de Hogwarts, Voldemort no podrá acercarse a la escuela".

Moody lo miró con enojo.

"Como director, tu trabajo es proteger a tus estudiantes cuando estén en la escuela". espetó "¿Pero soltar a un asesino entre niños inocentes? ¿Qué derecho tienes para poner en peligro sus vidas?"

"¡Cállate, Moody!" interrumpió James, ya no podía aguantar más.

"¿Realmente vas a sentarte ahí y fingir no ver los peligros a la sugerencia de Albus?" le preguntó Moody a James. "Tú, sobre todo, sabes de qué es capaz ese chico!" su mirada se detuvo en el cuello de James, donde tenía la cicatriz que había dejado el cuchillo. "¡Él convirtió una pluma en un cuchillo!" Recordó al resto. "¡Piensa lo que podría hacer en Hogwarts!"

La garganta de James se apretó, sus palabras de protesta se ahogaron en el fondo de su garganta. ¿Cómo podía discutir con Moody? Tenía razón, Harry había convertido una vieja pluma en un cuchillo sin varita. ¿Qué impediría que hiciera lo mismo o incluso peor en Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasaría con todos los niños de Hogwarts? No, era demasiado peligroso, ¿en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore?

James se giró para mirar a Dumbledore, quien ya había inclinado la cabeza con los ojos fijos en él.

"Te lo aseguro, James, tengo todo bajo control. No pondré en peligro la seguridad de nadie, tienes mi palabra".

James no entendía cómo era posible, pero siempre había depositado su fe en Dumbledore, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

"¿Qué hay de tu original plan?" le preguntó Moody a Dumbledore. "¿Por qué te estás desviando?" demandó. "¡Adelante, haz lo que pretendías hacer con el Príncipe Oscuro! ¡Úsalo para atrapar y destruir a Voldemort!"

"La situación es más complicada," respondió Dumbledore con calma. "Cuando hice el plan, nunca supe que el Príncipe Oscuro era Harry. No puedo usarlo para atraer a Voldemort a una trampa".

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Moody.

"Harry es demasiado valioso". declaró Dumbledore, sin dudarlo. "Él es el profetizado, el único que puede destruir a Voldemort y no correré ningún riesgo con respecto a él".

James sintió que su estómago se revolvía ante las palabras de Dumbledore. Odiaba la mera mención de la profecía, especialmente cuando el nombre de su hijo se usaba en la misma oración.

"¡Albus, abre los ojos!" le gruñó Moody. "¡Ese chico no es un héroe! ¡Es una causa perdida! ¡Él nunca destruirá a Voldemort, es uno de ellos!"

Los puños de James se apretaron con fuerza, pero nuevamente, encontró que no podía luchar contra la afirmación. Harry estaba en el lado opuesto de la guerra.

"No estoy de acuerdo," negó Dumbledore con la cabeza. "Harry ciertamente no es uno de ellos, no se considera un Mortífago, de hecho lo considera un insulto". miró a James, quien de repente recordó al chico con la mascara plateada, silbando con feroz furia: " _¡No soy un inmundo Mortífago!_ "

"¡Es verdad!" exclamó James, el alivio se apoderó de él por el recuerdo. "Reaccionó con enojo ese día cuando me referí a él como un Mortífago".

Moody ignoró a James.

"¡Él puede considerarse lo que quiera!" gruñó Moody. "El hecho es que está con Voldemort. Hace lo que Voldemort quiere. No cambiará y se pondrá contra Voldemort, ¡no importa lo que diga una maldita profecía!"

"No tienes que creer en la profecía". Remus habló de repente. "Mucha gente no cree en eso. Pero no sabes lo que Harry hará o no hará, así que deja de hacer suposiciones". Le dijo a Moody con silenciosa ira.

"Harry es la clave para ganar esta guerra", le dijo Dumbledore a Moody, "con o sin la profecía. Tiene toda la información que necesitamos para llegar a Voldemort. Puede guiarnos hacia él". La expresión de Dumbledore se oscureció de repente y el aire alrededor de la mesa se sintió sofocado. "Sacándole información por la fuerza o amenazarlo no es la manera de hacerlo". Sólo le habló a Moody. "Harry no es un prisionero, Alastor. No será tratado como tal". La advertencia era clara en su tono. "Necesito que Harry crea que está a salvo aquí, que no somos sus enemigos. Quiero que Harry se sienta parte de este mundo, un mundo lejos de Voldemort y sus asignaciones. Solo cuando se dé cuenta de lo que le quitaron; un lugar en este mundo, su familia, su futuro, solo entonces Harry se volverá contra Voldemort y lo dejará para siempre".

"¿De verdad crees que eso sucederá?" preguntó Moody, luchando por hablar debido a la ira.

"Tengo fe en Harry", dijo Dumbledore, inclinando la cabeza. "Tengo fe en que sus padres, y su familia", señaló a James y Remus, "ganen su corazón con amor y aceptación. Creo que la profecía se cumplirá y tengo fe en que Harry elegirá el lado correcto una vez que vea el mundo que Voldemort quiere destruir. Cuando Harry vaya a Hogwarts y tenga la oportunidad de vivir y respirar con chicos, la misma generación que Voldemort quiere corromper, luchará contra él para protegerlos. Lo hizo a una escala menor, cuando salvó a los hijos de Poppy, luchando efectivamente contra sus propios hombres, para salvar sus inocentes vidas".

Moody estuvo callado por largos minutos, simplemente mirando a su amigo y líder. Se levantó lentamente, ambos ojos fijos en Dumbledore.

"Te arrepentirás de esto". Le dijo simplemente. "¡Tu fe en él será tu perdición, Albus! ¡Ese chico nunca dejará el lado de Voldemort y no importa lo que tú o cualquier otra persona haga, él no cambiará!" Miró furioso a Dumbledore. "Cuida una serpiente todo lo que quieras, ¡todavía te morderá en la primera oportunidad que tenga!"

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, dejando a los tres hombres sentados a la mesa en un triste silencio.

* * *

Las cuarenta y ocho horas habían pasado. Voldemort estaba de pie en medio de su cámara, mirando a sus hombres, a quienes se le habían dado cuarenta y ocho horas para sacar a su Príncipe Oscuro de prisión y regresarlo a casa.

Tarea que no habían logrado.

La cruel mirada de Voldemort se movió entre las tres figuras arrodilladas, atadas y sangrantes a sus pies. Tres funcionarios del Ministerio habían sido capturados y torturados por sus Mortífagos. Al menos sus hombres habían hecho algo.

Sus despiadados ojos rojos captaron sus cuerpos golpeados y derrotados cuando se arrodillaron ante él, con las manos atadas a la espalda, la sangre manchando sus ropas rasgadas, y se sintió aún más molesto. Eran inútiles, completamente y absolutamente inútiles. No sabían dónde estaba Harry. Voldemort no les creyó cuando se lo habían gritado, cuando habían rogado y suplicado que no tenían idea de dónde estaba el Príncipe Oscuro. Continuaron repitiendo que no sabían en qué prisión habían llevado al Príncipe Oscuro, que no sabían nada de él. Pero Voldemort continuó, comandando la tortura a manos de sus Mortífagos. Finalmente, se cansó de sus repetidos gritos y de su resistencia al decirle lo que desesperadamente quería saber, por lo que violó sus mentes lanzandose a la conciencia de las tres víctimas. Pero todo lo que encontró fueron recuerdos de sus vidas; familias, amigos, aquellos a quienes amaban, cumpleaños y aniversarios, pero nada acerca de Harry, ni una sola pista que podría acercarlo a encontrar dónde se encontraba.

Voldemort observó a las tres víctimas, dos hombres y una mujer, con nada más que disgusto. No le servían de nada. Miró a los Mortífagos de pie detrás de ellos.

"Mátenlos." ordenó fríamente.

Rookwood, Avery y Macnair reaccionaron instantáneamente, pateando a las tres indefensas víctimas para que cayeran de cara al frío suelo de mármol. Los temerosos gemidos y las irregulares súplicas resonaron en la cámara, pero no evocaron ninguna simpatía en nadie.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Tres ecos y tres destellos de luz verde y un repentino silencio cayeron sobre la cámara. Los cuerpos de los tres funcionarios del Ministerio yacían inmóviles en el suelo.

La enojada mirada de Voldemort se movió de los cadáveres hacia los Mortífagos reunidos.

"Tómenlos y colgadlos en el Callejón Diagon para que todos los vean". instruyó: "Dejen que el mensaje sea claro; mataré a todo ser necesario hasta que el Ministerio me devuelva a mi hijo".

Los hombres se inclinaron ante él y procedieron a salir de la cámara, arrastrando los cadáveres de los Funcionarios del Ministerio con ellos. Las puertas se cerraron, dejando a Voldemort solo en la cámara manchada de sangre.

* * *

Harry se salpicó agua fría en la cara, dirigiendo la fuerza del agua para que alcanzara su frente. Su cicatriz le ardía de la agonía. Le había estado doliendo todo el día, pero durante las últimas cuatro horas había empeorado progresivamente, hasta que estalló con un dolor tan intenso que hizo que su visión se tornara blanca.

Harry sabía que su padre estaba de muy buen humor. Dedujo que su padre debía estar lanzando cruciatus o quizás algo igualmente poderoso para hacer que su cicatriz ardiera con tanta ferocidad. Salpicó más agua en su cicatriz, intentando en vano quitarle algo de ardor.

"¡Maldición!" siseó mientras se frotaba la frente, la cicatriz latía bajo sus dedos.

El dolor estaba haciendo que su estómago se revolviera, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse. Maldijo mentalmente la ira de su padre. Se preguntó vagamente por qué la rabia de su padre lo estaba afectando tanto cuando estaba tan lejos de él. Normalmente no le afectaba a menos que estuviera en casa, cerca de su padre. Esa era la principal razón por la que su padre mantenía la calma cuando Harry estaba en casa.

Se miró al espejo, observó su reflejo. La cicatriz destacaba contra su piel, roja y de aspecto doloroso, su cabello mojado se le pegaba a la cabeza por lo cual la cicatriz era claramente visible. Harry se inclinó más cerca, examinando la cicatriz, apretando los dientes mientras le seguía ardiendo.

"¡Cálmate ya!" siseó, hablando con su cicatriz y mentalmente con su padre. Sabía que el dolor no disminuiría hasta que la ira de su padre se calmara.

Agarró el borde del lavabo y cerró los ojos mientras la cicatriz le palpitaba obstinadamente, haciéndolo casi gemir en voz alta. Oyó que se abría la puerta de su habitación y como entraban varios pares de pies. Harry se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, ignorándolos por completo.

"¿Potter?" llegó el grito tras la puerta del baño.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo.

"¿Potter? ¿Harry?"

Harry lo ignoró.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?" Vino la voz de Sturgis Podmore.

Harry abrió los ojos, mirando a la puerta.

"¡No!" gritó sarcásticamente.

Una pausa antes de decir.

"¡Vamos! ¡A Dumbledore le gustaría hablar contigo!" le dijo Sturgis a través de la puerta cerrada.

Harry cerró los ojos, frotándose la cara.

"¡Vete!" soltó Harry.

"¡Abre la puerta!" gritó otra voz.

Harry los ignoró, agarró la toalla y se frotó la cara y el cabello mojado, secándose el pelo de forma brusca así cayeran sobre sus ojos nuevamente, ocultando su cicatriz.

Tres ruidosos golpes volvieron a sonar en la puerta.

"¡Potter! ¡Sal o entraremos por ti!"

Harry no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando que su estómago no rodara mientras el dolor en su cicatriz seguía aumentando.

Los golpes seguían golpeando la puerta, empeorando el dolor de cabeza de Harry.

"¡Harry! ¡Abre la puerta!" Gritó Sturgis.

"¡Ábrela tú mismo!" Harry le gruñó. Cerró los ojos mientras su visión nadaba y su dolor de cabeza empeoraba.

Un gran golpe atizó la puerta, luego otro y otro. Estaban pateando la puerta abajo. Harry casi sonrió, el bloqueo mágico era una molestia para los miembros de la Orden tanto como lo era para él. Un simple 'alohomora' hubiera hecho el truco, en lugar de eso, tenían que romper físicamente la puerta para llegar a él.

Otras cuatro patadas y la cerradura finalmente se rompió, la puerta se abrió violentamente para estrellarse contra la pared. Tres pares de manos agarraron a Harry y lo sacaron bruscamente del baño.

"¡Venga!" Sturgis, de rostro rosado, le gruñó molesto.

Abrió el camino mientras los otros dos miembros de la Orden arrastraban a Harry fuera de la habitación, apretando firmemente cada uno de sus brazos. El dolor en la cicatriz de Harry lo estaba cegando y luchó contra su agarre, pero no pudo liberarse. Finalmente logró alejarse de su agarre cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras. Siguió a Sturgis por su propia cuenta. Sturgis asintió con la cabeza a los otros dos miembros de la Orden que miraron con furia a Harry, pero se giraron para ir a la habitación adyacente a ellos.

Sturgis llevó a Harry a una pequeña habitación, en la que Dumbledore, James y Lily estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, evidentemente esperándolos. La mirada de Harry se movió entre ellos, pero se posó sobre Dumbledore, quien inclinó la cabeza para saludarlo.

"Buenas tardes, Harry". Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a él. "Por favor toma asiento."

Cuando no se movió, Sturgis, ya cansado y molesto con su actitud, empujó a Harry bruscamente hacia la silla.

"¡Oye!" James estaba de pie en un instante. "¡No lo toques!"

Harry, ignorando completamente a James, se giró para mirar a Sturgis.

"Eso será todo, Sturgis". Dumbledore se dirigió al Auror, sus palabras fueron agradables pero su tono era innegablemente duro.

Sturgis asintió firmemente a Dumbledore y le lanzó una última mirada fulminante a Harry antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

"Harry, por favor, toma asiento". Pidió Dumbledore. "Prometo que solo tomará unos momentos de tu tiempo".

La cabeza de Harry se sentía como si estuviera a punto de partirse. Tal vez sentarse era una buena idea, se dijo a sí mismo. Agarró ciegamente la silla y se sentó. James también se sentó, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Harry.

"Siento molestarte", comenzó Dumbledore, "pero tengo algunas noticias bastante importantes".

Con dificultad, Harry volvió la cabeza para mirar a Dumbledore.

"No me interesa." afirmó.

"Estoy seguro de que te interesará." Dumbledore sonrió.

La cicatriz de Harry dio otro latido doloroso y apenas se detuvo para alcanzarla. No quería llamar la atención sobre su cicatriz, especialmente la atención de Dumbledore.

"Está bien, ¿qué es?" preguntó Harry con los dientes apretados, pensando que si podía terminar con esto, lo dejarían solo nuevamente.

"Hablé con el Ministro Fudge y ha aceptado que este año asistas a Hogwarts". respondió Dumbledore.

La expresión de Harry cambió, su sorpresa y conmoción eran claramente visibles. Sus ojos se agrandaron antes de que se estrecharan con ira.

"¿Qué?" siseo.

"Comenzarás el sexto año en Hogwarts". continuó Dumbledore. "Sé que esto puede ser un shock, nunca has tenido que asistir a ningún tipo de escuela". dijo Dumbledore con empatía. "Pero estoy seguro de que te resultará una experiencia agradable".

El dolor en su cicatriz fue casi olvidado, todo lo que Harry podía hacer era repetir las palabras de Dumbledore en su mente. Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron alrededor de la mesa, tratando de medir la verdad de las palabras de Dumbledore a partir de sus expresiones. James y Lily miraban a Harry, luciendo un poco sorprendidos. Harry se volvió hacia Dumbledore con ojos fríos.

"No voy a ir." dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Me temo que no tienes otra opción, Harry." respondió Dumbledore.

"Como el infierno que no!" gruñó Harry. "¿Qué vas a hacer, arrastrarme allí?"

"Esperaba no tener que hacerlo". respondió Dumbledore con serena calma.

Harry miró a Dumbledore. Sabía que si lo llevaban a Hogwarts, sería imposible escapar. Hogwarts era quizás el único lugar donde su padre no podría ir y sabía que precisamente por eso lo llevaban allí.

"¿Realmente esperas que me quede callado en Hogwarts?" Pregunto Harry "¿Cómo vas a mantenerme allí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Poner a toda la escuela bajo un bloqueo mágico?" se burló.

Dumbledore dejó escapar una risita, enfureciendo a Harry aún más.

"¡Dios mío, no! ¡Eso sería algo!" Sacudió la cabeza con diversión. "Una escuela que enseña magia, bajo bloqueo mágico".

Harry fulminó con la mirada al hombre. Su cicatriz aún le ardía, pero estaba tan inmerso en su ira, que apenas registró el dolor.

"Obviamente no sabes nada de mí", susurró, "¡de lo contrario no me llevarías a ningún lugar cerca de Hogwarts!"

"Al contrario, Harry," Dumbledore sonrió. "Te conozco bastante bien y sé que no intentarás nada en Hogwarts".

"Sé que eres muchas cosas, Dumbledore, ¡pero estúpido no es una de ellas!" Harry siseó. "Sabes que voy a tratar de escapar".

"Y tú, Harry, sabes que escapar será imposible". respondió Dumbledore.

Harry estudió el rostro del viejo mago, pero la expresión del hombre solo mostraba calma y serenidad.

"Encontraré la manera", prometió Harry. "Créeme, Dumbledore, haré lo que tenga que hacer". Harry fijó su mirada en la de Dumbledore. "Si significa matar a tus estudiantes, no dudaré".

James se sintió repentinamente enfermo. La crueldad en las palabras de Harry congeló su sangre. Pero Dumbledore solo sonrió en respuesta y se inclinó hacia Harry.

"Sé que no le harás daño a ninguno de mis estudiantes, Harry". dijo, otra vez con tanta calma que era desconcertante. "No tomarías vidas inocentes, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias".

Harry se quedó quieto, una repentina mirada de aprensión apareció en su rostro y miró a Dumbledore. Un momento después, la mirada se fue y lo miró con enojo.

"¡No significa que no quemaré tu preciosa escuela hasta los cimientos!" amenazó.

"Tendría que argumentar que no lo harás". declaró Dumbledore: "Después de todo, incluso Voldemort sostiene a Hogwarts con el mayor de los respetos".

La expresión de Harry se torció mostrando su cólera cuando Dumbledore pronunció el nombre de su padre. El dolor en su cicatriz finalmente se calmó, el dolor disminuyó a un cosquilleo que Harry podía manejar e ignorar fácilmente.

"¡Mi padre puede reconstruir Hogwarts una vez que tenga el control!" dijo.

Agudas respiraciones se inhalaron alrededor de la mesa y Harry captó la expresión asustada y disgustada en la cara de Lily. La mera idea de que Voldemort se hiciera cargo de la escuela era aterradora para ellos.

"Tus amenazas no van a funcionar, Harry". aplacó Dumbledore. "Sé que no le harás nada a la escuela ni a los estudiantes. Tus palabras son un mero intento de asustarme para que no te lleve". sonrió.

Harry se recostó en la silla, estudiando al mago de cabello blanco con ojos intensos.

"No me conoces, Dumbledore." declaró, ahora con calma, "no finjas lo contrario. Obviamente no te importa lo que le pase a tu escuela o a tus estudiantes, siempre y cuando te salgas con la tuya". Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, escrutando al mago aún sonriente. "No me importaría probar lo equivocado que estás". declaró, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. "Mataré a cada estudiante, a cada miembro del personal, infierno cualquier cosa que respire en tu maldita escuela, ¡solo para demostrarte que estás equivocado!"

Los ojos de Dumbledore se endurecieron, el brillo se desvaneció casi de inmediato. Las palabras de Harry habían golpeado un nervio y se notaba.

"Espero que nunca hagas nada por el estilo, Harry". dijo en voz baja. "Dañar a cualquiera en Hogwarts solo te hará daño". Miró de reojo a James y a Lily antes de continuar. "Hogwarts estará fuertemente protegido, con innumerables Aurores rodeando la escuela y sus terrenos. Siempre estarán allí, para tu seguridad y los demás. Justo fuera de los alrededores, los Dementores estarán listos para cogerte si lastimas a alguien. . "

James se giró para mirar a Dumbledore con horror. Nunca se le habló de los dementores. Lily miraba boquiabierta a Dumbledore, abriendo y cerrando la boca, pero no soltó ningún sonido.

Harry sonrió y se recostó en su asiento, sus ojos verdes fijos en Dumbledore.

"Finalmente", suspiró. "¡Dumbledore descubre sus colmillos y amenaza con morder!"

Dumbledore sonrió un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No es mi decisión, Harry". le dijo. "Los Aurores y los Dementores estarán allí por orden del Ministro. No interferirán y seguramente no se acercarán a ti, a menos que les des una razón".

James se dio cuenta de que debería haber esperado esto de Fudge. El Ministro no iba a permitir que Harry asistiera a Hogwarts sin la amenaza de los Aurores y los Dementores colgando sobre su cabeza. Sus manos se curvaron en puños mientras pura ira y frustración burbujeaban en su interior.

Harry estaba demasiado ocupado con Dumbledore para darse cuenta de alguien más.

"Es posible que haya Aurores y Dementores que vigilen la escuela, pero no pueden evitar que diga la verdad". dijo. "Me pregunto qué pensarán tus estudiantes de ti cuando les diga quién soy. Cuando descubran que su gran y siempre justo Director trajo al Príncipe Oscuro a Hogwarts, amenazando su seguridad. Finalmente descubrirán qué clase de hombre realmente eres."

James esperaba esto, antes le había hecho la misma pregunta a Dumbledore, ¿y si Harry les contara su identidad a los estudiantes, qué pasaría entonces? La respuesta que obtuvo estuvo lejos de ser reconfortante. Hizo una mueca al ver a Dumbledore inclinarse hacia adelante de nuevo, a punto de responder a Harry.

"Nadie te creerá, si les dices, Harry". respondió Dumbledore. "La insistencia de Voldemort en que nadie te viera, terminó salvándote la vida. Tu máscara de plata ocultó tu identidad a la perfección y, aparte de un puñado de personas, nadie sabe cómo es el Príncipe Oscuro". se enderezó y miró fijamente a Harry. "En lo que respecta al mundo mágico, el Príncipe Oscuro se encuentra actualmente en prisión, donde está cumpliendo una sentencia de cadena perpetua por sus actos. Creen que estás incapacitado. Harry Potter, es el niño que regresa con sus padres después de años viviendo lejos de ellos, por motivos personales ".

"¡Tengo maneras de demostrar quién soy!" Dijo Harry.

"Si logras convencer a otros de que eres el Príncipe Oscuro, entonces me temo que no tendría más remedio que entregarte al Ministerio, que no perderá ni un minuto en llevar a cabo el Beso del Dementor".

La cara de Harry palideció ante la mención de los temidos dementores de nuevo. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a uno, pero los había estudiado.

Él no tenía ningún deseo de conocer a uno.

* * *

En el pasillo, justo afuera de la habitación, tres chicos aparecieron repentinamente en el aire. Fred y George atraparon a Damien mientras tropezaba, el traslador de la Orden robado de Percy se le escapaba de la mano.


	20. Secretos Familiares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Damien casi pierde el equilibrio cuando se apareció en el pasillo del cuartel general. Por suerte, Fred y George lo agarraron, evitando que golpeara la cara contra el piso. Damien se enderezó, sonriendole a los gemelos.

"¡Gracias!" murmuró en un susurro.

Fred se agachó, recogiendo el traslador de Percy que Damien había dejado caer al llegar.

"¡No pensé que el traslador nos escupiría en medio del pasillo!" dijo Fred, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro. Frunció el ceño al disco ovalado de color dorado antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo. "Tenemos suerte de que nadie estuviera en el pasillo. ¡Eso hubiera sido un desastre!"

"Sí, imagínate que nos trasladamos directamente frente a mamá!" Agregó George, pero con una sonrisa descarada. "¡Ese habría sido nuestro fin!"

"Os dije que nos deberíamos haber transportados bajo la capa", susurró Damien, sacando de su bolsillo la plateada capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. "¡Pero ustedes no quisieron escuchar!"

"Intenta agarrar cualquier cosa al trasladarte", se quejó Fred, "¡no hay manera de que los tres hubiéramos podido permanecer bajo la capa y mantenerla agarrada mientras nos lanzamos al espacio con ese estúpido traslador!"

"Espero que Percy esté bien". murmuró Damien culpable, recordando al mayor Weasley cuando mencionaron el traslador de la Orden. "¿Cuánto falta para que desaparezcan el efecto de las pastillas?"

"Alrededor de una hora más o menos," George se encogió de hombros. "Estará bien. Ha sobrevivido peor".

Damien no dudó de eso, tener a Fred y George como hermanos menores tendrían efectos perjudiciales para tu salud.

"¿Cuántas pastillas aplastaste y pusiste en su bebida?" le preguntó Fred a su gemelo.

"Dos." respondió George.

Fred parecía que estaba mentalmente calculando algo.

"Sí, alrededor de una hora-"

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase. La puerta más alejada se abrió bruscamente y varias voces se escucharon en el pasillo, haciendo que Damien, Fred y George saltaran de la sorpresa. Damien buscó a tientas la capa, lanzándola apresuradamente sobre sí mismo y los gemelos.

En su pánico por ocultarse, ninguno de los tres chicos tuvo la oportunidad de ver al chico de cabello oscuro que salió de la habitación y ahora corría por las escaleras. Lo único que lograron ver fue un vistazo de su espalda antes de desaparecer por la escalera. Sin embargo, los tres, vieron a James Potter salir corriendo de la habitación, detrás del chico.

"¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Espera!"

James se apresuró a subir las escaleras, desapareciendo de la vista, pero Damien y los gemelos todavía podían oírlo gritando el nombre de "Harry". Una fuerte explosión les dijo que una puerta en el primer piso se cerró de golpe, pero Damien pudo distinguir la voz de su padre, todavía gritando.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron donde estaban, escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, esforzándose por captar las palabras que James Potter estaba diciendo pero que no podían entender. Tras un minuto, James apareció, bajando las escaleras. Caminó hacia la habitación de la que había salido corriendo solo unos momentos atrás, con una mirada derrotada y cansada en su rostro. La puerta se cerró con un sólido golpe, pero el trío escondido debajo de la capa de invisibilidad esperó unos minutos antes de salir. Fred les indicó que lo siguieran y se apresuró tan silenciosamente como pudo hacia la esquina sombreada, debajo de las escaleras.

"¿Qué fue eso?" susurró Fred con urgencia a los otros dos. "¿Quién era ese chico?" preguntó. "¿Alguno de ustedes lo vio bien?"

Damien evocó la fugaz visión del chico de cabello oscuro apresurándose a subir las escaleras. Sacudió la cabeza.

"No", respondió.

"Tu padre parece conocerlo bastante bien", le dijo George a Damien, "a juzgar por la forma en que le estaba gritando".

Damien negó con la cabeza.

"Debe estar en la Orden", dedujo Damien, "aunque nunca he oído hablar nada sobre él". añadió.

"Está en la sede, obviamente está en la Orden". dijo George: "pero a él no parece gustarle tu padre, no se detuvo ni una sola vez mientras el señor Potter le gritaba".

"Parece joven, tenemos que conocerlo". dijo Fred: "Hay muchas familias en la Orden que tienen hijos y prácticamente todas estaban en Hogwarts". sacudió la cabeza. "Si hubiéramos visto su rostro, o escuchado su apellido, sabríamos quién es".

"Bueno, por suerte para nosotros, ¡podemos descubrir quién es en un santiamén!" George sonrió, extendiendo una mano a Damien.

Damien metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el pedazo de pergamino doblado, el único otro elemento que fue a buscar a su casa, aparte de la capa. Se lo entregó a George, quien lo tomó con entusiasmo y abrió el trozo de pergamino.

"Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas en Black Manor". susurró, golpeando el pergamino con su varita.

Damien esperó a que aparecieran las conocidas líneas negras, trazando la mansión y detallando los nombres de todos aquellos dentro de Balck Manor. Esperó, pero no pasó nada. Miró a George para verlo fruncir el ceño.

"Hmm, eso es extraño". musitó

"Dámelo". Fred tomó el mapa y lo golpeó con su varita.

"Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas en Black Manor". Dijo las palabras mágicas pero no pasó nada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Murmuró Fred mirando el pergamino en blanco.

Damien tomó el mapa y lo miró con confusión. No podía intentar el hechizo, ya que aún era menor de edad, a diferencia de Fred y George, por lo que no podía hacer magia mientras estaba lejos de Hogwarts.

"No entiendo, ¿por qué no está funcionando?" Preguntó Damien.

Fred y George miraron sus varitas, estudiándolas.

"Lumos!" Fred agitó la varita pero no emitió ninguna luz. "¡Maldita sea!" Susurró, mirando a los otros dos. "No crees ..."

"Bloqueo", declaró George con certeza. "Tiene que serlo."

"Bloqueo?" preguntó Damien.

"El Cuartel General está bajo un cierre mágico". explicó Fred explicó al chico de doce años. "No se puede hacer magia aquí".

Las cejas de Damien se alzaron.

"¿Por qué la sede está bajo un cierre mágico?" preguntó.

"Supongo que lo descubriremos tan pronto escuchemos a la Orden a escondidas". Dijo Fred, sacando largas cuerdas color carne del bolsillo.

"Damy, toma las orejas extensibles y espera hasta que aparezca el último miembro de la Orden. Una vez que estén dentro, empieza a pasarlas por debajo de la puerta". George le entregó las tres cuerdas.

"Está bien", Damien las tomó. "¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos?" preguntó.

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada, idénticas sonrisas maliciosas en sus caras.

"Subiremos y veremos por nosotros mismos quién es este misterioso 'Harry'". respondió Fred.

Damien guardó rápidamente las orejas extensibles.

"¡Voy contigo!" Susurró con urgencia.

"No, quédate aquí". George sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Damien gimió.

"Necesitamos un puesto de observación". Dijo Fred

"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Incluso si se me permitiera hacer magia, el lugar está bajo un bloqueo!" señaló Damien.

George miró alrededor del pasillo poco iluminado.

"¿Ves ese paraguas en forma de pierna troll a tu lado?" señaló, "derríbalo si alguien sube las escaleras. Escucharemos el ruido y nos esconderemos".

"¿Qué?" exclamó Damien, todavía en un susurro. "Seré atrapado!"

"Quédate bajo la capa, estarás bien". desestimó Fred.

George miró alrededor del pasillo poco iluminado.

Damien no estaba contento, pero los gemelos insistieron en que necesitaban a una persona que vigilara y argumentaron que Damien tenía que deslizar los extremos de las orejas extensibles bajo de la puerta antes de que comenzara la reunión.

"Volveremos en diez minutos", le dijo Fred, "solo echaremos un vistazo rápido a quién es este tipo y volveremos a bajar, listos para espiar contigo".

Dejando a un disgustado Damien escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad, los gemelos subieron las escaleras, cuidando de mantener el mayor silencio posible. Fred abrió el camino, George lo siguió de cerca. Se acercaron al primer piso y se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de en qué habitación estaba este "Harry". Comenzaron a revisar la primera habitación, George echó una ojeada a traves del ojo de la cerradura mientras Fred deslizaba la cuerda de color carne debajo de la puerta, con la oreja en el otro extremo.

"Este está vacío". Dijo después de un momento o dos sin no detectar ningún ruido en la habitación.

Los gemelos pasaron por cinco habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la sexta habitación, Fred se agachó para deslizar la oreja extensible debajo de la puerta cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de repente. Fred y George se detuvieron, ambos atrapados agachándose, uno deslizando el extremo de la oreja extensible debajo de la puerta y el otro mirando a través del ojo de la cerradura.

Ellos parecían, primero en shock y luego sorprendidos por el chico parado en el umbral. Harry, a su vez, estaba mirando a los gemelos pelirrojos, atrapados espiando frente a su habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Harry, sus ojos fueron directamente a la extraña cuerda de color carne en las manos de Fred.

Lentamente los dos muchachos se enderezaron, sus ojos fijos en Harry.

"¡Caray! ¡Te pareces a James Potter!" susurró George.

La expresión de Harry se oscureció y sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Maldita sea, eres como un doble del señor Potter!" suspiró Fred, mirando a Harry. "¿Estás relacionado con él?"

La expresión de Harry se relajó cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Eran jóvenes, estaban desarmados y hablaban con Harry sobre su parecido con James Potter con sorpresa. Eso fue suficiente para deducir que estos dos no eran miembros de la Orden. Así que no sabían quién era él o simplemente de qué era capaz. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras estudiaba a los gemelos.

"No estamos relacionados, Potter y yo", dijo Harry, con forzada cortesía. "Esto es realmente un glamour", hizo un gesto hacia su rostro y su cabello, "a petición de Dumbledore, una asignación de la Orden, complicada y secreta".

Fred y George sonrieron, comprensión reflejándose en sus rostros.

"¡Oh, cierto! ¿Así que estás fingiendo ser su pariente?" Preguntó Fred.

"Algo como eso." Harry sonrió.

"¡Caray! ¡Pensé que eras su secreto hijo ilegitimo o algo así!" Fred rio.

Harry forzó una sonrisa, pero pareció más una mueca.

"Sí, qué incómodo sería eso". comentó.

"Entonces, ¿quién eres realmente? Quiero decir bajo el glamour?" Preguntó George.

"No puedo decirte eso", respondió Harry, "estaría poniendo en peligro toda la misión".

Los chicos se rieron.

"Caray, ¿eres tú Ojo Loco?" Preguntó Fred.

Harry apenas ocultó su reacción.

"No puedo decirte". gestionó. Miró a los chicos. "¿Pero qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? No son miembros de la Orden". afirmó. "¿Cómo llegaste a la Sede?"

"Larga historia", sonrió Fred. "Por solicitud de un amigo, asignación necesaria, complicada y secreta". le guiñó un ojo.

Harry se rió entre dientes, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho.

"Aun así, si la seguridad de la sede de la Orden del Fénix se ha visto comprometida, deberíamos saberlo".

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, debatiéndose en silencio que deberían hacer.

"No hay nada mal con la seguridad de la sede". Dijo Fred "Llegamos a la sede usando esto". sacó el traslador de Percy del bolsillo y se lo mostró a Harry. El brillo dorado del disco ovalado brilló en los ojos de Harry y no pudo evitar mirarlo. "Lo tomamos prestado de Percy". continuó Fred. "¡A él no le importará, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que le faltaba, pobrecito!" rio.

Harry no dijo nada, pero sus ojos siguieron el disco dorado mientras Fred lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"¿Cómo es que la Orden está bajo un cierre mágico?" Preguntó George.

"Las salas se están actualizando". Harry respondió con facilidad: "es más seguro no hacer magia mientras la actualización está en progreso".

Los gemelos parecían bastante felices ante la explicación.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que ...?"

Un choque repentino sonó en la planta baja antes de que una voz fuerte y sorprendida exclamara:

"¡Infierno sangriento!"

Fred y George saltaron de la sorpresa.

"¡Maldición!" siseó Fred. "¡Es la señal, alguien viene!"

Harry, sin decir ni una palabra, dio un paso atrás, gesticulando para que los dos chicos entraran. Fred y George no perdieron un segundo y corrieron a la habitación. Harry cerró la puerta y se volvió para sonreírles.

"Déjame adivinar, Arthur no sabe que estáis aquí?" preguntó. No fue difícil deducir que los chicos eran los hijos de Arthur Weasley. El pelo rojo era la característica de él. Pudo ver al miembro pelirrojo de la Orden en los gemelos, sus ojos y la nariz eran definitivamente suyos.

"Sí, sería mejor que él y mamá no lo averigüen!" Dijo George.

"Mamá nos mataría". explicó Fred.

Harry asintió a la puerta derecha.

"Será mejor que os escondáis allí, porque quienquiera que suba las escaleras probablemente venga a verme".

Fred y George miraron hacia la puerta y se giraron hacia ella.

"¡Cierto! ¡Gracias!"

George se apresuró a entrar en el baño, pero antes de que Fred pudiera reunirse con él, Harry lo alcanzó para detenerlo, presionando su mano contra el pecho del chico.

"No salgas hasta que yo lo diga. A veces se van solo para volver segundos después a decirme algo que olvidaron". Dijo Harry.

Fred asintió.

"Está bien, genial". Entró en el baño junto a su hermano. "¡Gracias amigo!" le sonrió a Harry. "¡Te debemos una!"

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la puerta del baño.

"No", murmuró, mirando su mano para ver el disco dorado tendido con orgullo en su palma. "Gracias a ti."

* * *

Harry se acercó al escritorio en la esquina de la habitación y agarró la silla que estaba frente a él. Regresó la silla a la puerta del baño y, tan silenciosamente como pudo, la colocó frente a la puerta de manera que el borde superior quedara metido debajo de la perilla de la puerta. Ahora los chicos estaban atrapados dentro del baño, la silla presionada contra el pomo de la puerta no permitiría que la puerta se abriera.

Harry sabía que los chicos llamarían la atención una vez que se dieran cuenta de que estaban encerrados, sus gritos despertarían a los miembros de la Orden. Pero para cuando llegaran y los encontraran, ya estaría camino a casa. Sonriendo aliviado, cerró la mano alrededor del disco ovalado y activó el traslador. Con el tirón familiar debajo de su ombligo, Harry desapareció del lugar Número Doce de Grimmauld y llevado a la única otra ubicación a la que estaba asignado el traslador, la Madriguera.

"¿Puedes oír algo?" Preguntó George.

"No", respondió Fred, con su oreja presionada contra la puerta. "No creo que nadie haya entrado".

"Deberíamos asegurarnos, por si acaso". Dijo George.

Fred se apartó de la puerta y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la oreja extensible. Deslizó un extremo debajo de la puerta y el otro en su oreja. Escuchó durante un minuto o dos.

"No hay nadie allí. Ni siquiera puedo escuchar a Harry, o quienquiera es".

"Oye, Harry?" llamó George, todavía un poco en silencio a través de la puerta. "¿Podemos salir ya?"

Cuando no hubo respuesta, Fred se enderezó y se guardó la oreja extensible.

"Tal vez salió fuera, para detener a quien entrara en la habitación".

Se estiró para abrir la puerta pero el pomo no giraba.

"¡Oye!" Gritó sorprendido. "¿Que esta pasando?"

George vio a su hermano luchando con el pomo de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la cerradura rota.

"Fred, mira", George señaló la cerradura, "la cerradura está rota".

Un repentino sentimiento de presagio cayó sobre los chicos dándose cuenta de que podrían haber sido engañados por esta persona 'Harry' que acababan de conocer. Se les ocurrió en ese momento que si 'Harry' fuera un miembro de la Orden, ¿no estaría abajo en la reunión? Se asustaron y comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

"¡Hey! ¡Harry! ¡Hey! ¡Hola!" Fred comenzó a golpear la puerta, sin importarle ya si eran descubiertos por la Orden. "¡Hey! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí!"

George siguió el ejemplo de su hermano, golpeando la mano contra la puerta, gritando que alguien los escuchara. Pasaron otros tres minutos antes de que alguien los escuchara y subiera las escaleras. Fred y George nunca se habían animado tanto por ver a Sturgis Podmore y tampoco habían tenido tantos problemas.

* * *

El traslador llevó a Harry a una pequeña cocina, estrecha y abarrotada. Se enderezó, observando alrededor. Tiró el traslador dorado descuidadamente a un lado. Probó las barreras, intentando desaparecer, pero las barreras lo detuvieron, como sabía que lo harían. Buscó una salida y vio la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Dio un paso hacia la puerta cuando, de repente descubrió que tenía que meterse en el diminuto fregadero para evitar ser visto por la chica que acababa de entrar a la cocina. Harry se presionó contra la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación, tratando de permanecer oculto. Con el corazón acelerado, escuchó los suaves pasos, recorriendo la cocina, el sonido de los armarios abriéndose y cerrándose y el susurro de cajas y paquetes que se levantaban y caían. Se mantuvo inmóvil, para no atraer la atención. Tuvo que esperar hasta que ella se fuera, antes de poder escapar.

"¡Ron! ¡No puedo encontrarlos!"

Oyó la voz de la chica gritar de repente.

"¡Está en el tercer armario!"

Respondió un grito lejano de un chico.

"¡He mirado allí! ¡No está!" respondió la chica.

Harry se volvió cautelosamente, mirando vacilante por el borde para ver quién era la chica.

Lo primero que notó fue la larga melena rojiza, que caía en cascada por su espalda. Estaba arrodillada, con el rostro oculto detrás de la puerta del armario, buscando. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de retroceder y cerrar la puerta.

"¡Ron! ¡No está aquí! ¡Debemos ir fuera por Crackle Pops!" gritó.

Harry la reconoció en el momento en que vio su rostro. Era la misma chica que había rescatado de Hogsmeade no hacía mucho tiempo. No había esperado verla de nuevo, y menos de esta manera. Observó a Ginny levantarse, sacudirse los pantalones.

"Está en el armario superior, Gin!" vino la voz del chico otra vez.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

"¡Lo juro por Dios! ¡Eres tan perezoso!" reprendió "¡Levanta el culo y búscalo tú mismo!"

"Por favor, Gin!" vino el gemido de Ron.

Ginny murmuró algo para sí misma y apartó una de las ocho sillas de la mesa de madera. La colocó delante del armario y se subió encima, para poder buscar en el armario superior la merienda de su hermano.

Harry apartó la mirada de la chica y sus ojos encontraron la chimenea. Sabía que solo le quedaban unos minutos hasta que encontraran a los gemelos atrapados en el baño, y una vez se dieran cuenta de que le faltaba el traslador, la Orden vendría aquí. Tenía que salir de aquí si quería escapar, pero eso no era posible hasta que la chica saliera de la cocina. La miró, pero ella parecía tomarse su tiempo, moviendo las latas y los paquetes a un lado, buscando Crackle Pops.

Harry no quería hacer esto, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía otra opción. No estaba dispuesto a ser atrapado de nuevo. Respiró hondo y se agachó, aún dentro del fregadero. Se movió con sigilo, manteniendo sus movimientos lentos y silenciosos y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco. Miró alrededor del fregadero de la cocina, buscando entre los diversos platos y utensilios que había en el escurridor. Harry permaneció agachado y extendió la mano, con los ojos fijos en la despistada chica, y sin palabras lanzó un "accio" sobre el objeto que necesitaba. Un cuchillo carnicero salió volando por el aire y aterrizó en la mano de Harry.

El sonido del cuchillo cortando el aire hizo que la chica se detuviera por un momento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró alrededor de la cocina. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, por lo que volvió a buscar por el armario. Si hubiera mirado al otro lado de la encimera, habría visto a Harry agachado, apoyado contra los armarios del otro lado.

Harry esperó un minuto más, todo el tiempo mirando a la chimenea, temiendo que las llamas saltaran verde y trajeran consigo a la Orden. Se levantó y se movió a lo largo de los armarios, tratando de permanecer en silencio y pasar desapercibido. Preparándose, agarró el cuchillo. Miró alrededor del borde y vio a la chica, aún revisando el armario lleno.

Harry apuntó, exhaló y tiró el cuchillo. El cuchillo voló por el aire, pasó la chica y golpeó su objetivo, alcanzando el cable que sostenía el estante de cacerolas. Golpeado por el afilado cuchillo, el cable se rompió y las ollas se derrumbaron, el barullo fue tan repentino y ruidoso que hizo que la chica aullara y diera la vuelta, casi cayéndose de la silla. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar el desorden de ollas y sartenes esparcidas por el suelo, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad. Con la chica de espaldas a él y a la puerta, saltó hacia la puerta y, girando la perilla, Harry salió de la casa, bajó los escalones y entró al jardín.

Harry no se detuvo para ver si había sido descubierto o no. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, dirigiéndose hacia la cerca. Él asumió que las salas anti aparición se extendían incluyendo el jardín. Tenía que pasar la cerca antes de poder aparecerse. Corrió a través de la hierba cubierta de maleza, pasó un estanque y se acercó a los setos que se alineaban en la parte frontal de la cerca.

Un grito y algo zumbó sobre Harry, le quemó la oreja y explotó frente a él. De repente hubo una línea de fuego que estalló ante él, cuatro pies de llamas saltaron hacia arriba, impidiendo que Harry alcanzara la cerca. Se detuvo ante el muro de fuego. Se dio la vuelta y vio a James Potter, sacando la varita y apuntándolo. Harry se quedó donde estaba, con los puños apretados y los ojos mirando a James.

Tras James, pudo ver otras figuras apareciendo desde la casa, dirigiéndose frenéticamente hacia él. Pudo distinguir a Sturgis Podmore y Kingsley Shacklebolt corriendo hacia ellos. Harry probó las barreras otra vez, con la esperanza de que se hubiera equivocado y tal vez las protecciones contra la aparición terminaran en la casa, pero sintió el bloqueo mientras trataba de desaparecer. Estaba atrapado, tenía que pasar la pared de llamas y salir del jardín antes de poder desaparecer. La helada mirada verde de Harry se posó en James que se había acercado a él, con la varita levantada.

"No voy a dejar que vuelvas con él, Harry". dijo James con determinación.

Harry sonrió.

"Estás olvidándote de algo". respondió. "Ya no te puedes salir con la tuya". Dijo con feroz odio. Su puño se cerró, "porque aquí, no hay bloqueo mágico".

Levantó la mano, apuntó a James y lo lanzó por el aire. James aterrizó a unos metros de distancia con un ruido sordo sobre la hierba. Se levantó justo a tiempo para ver a Sturgis y Kingsley apuntando maldiciones a Harry.

"¡No, espera!" gritó James, "¡Está desarmado!" pero Harry había esquivado los dos chorros de luz con bastante facilidad.

Sturgis fue lanzado por el hechizo sin varita de Harry, pero Kingsley logró desviar la maldición no verbal sin varita. James corrió hacia el trío que duelaba, por la seguridad de Harry más que nada. Después de todo, él era quien no tenía varita. Pero pronto James vio que Harry no necesitaba una varita para hacer un duelo. Esquivaba las maldiciones que Sturgis y Kingsley le enviaban y las tiraba abajo con su propio hechizo sin varita.

James fue golpeado con otra de las poderosas explosiones de Harry y casi aterrizó en las llamas que él mismo había conjurado. No le falto nada para alcanzar la pared de llamas, lamiéndolo con avidez. James se apartó del camino y se puso de pie.

"¡Stupefy!" Sturgis lo intentó, pero Harry dio un paso del chorro de luz como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Un gesto de su mano y Sturgis fue enviado volando por el aire. Aterrizó en el estanque de las ranas.

"¡Petrificus totalus!" Kingsley gritó.

"¡Stupefy!" James gritó.

"¡Obscuro!"

El grito vino de detrás de James y el hechizo golpeó a Harry mientras esquivaba el ataque de James y Kingsley. James observó cómo el hechizo golpeaba a Harry por detrás y tropezaba hacia adelante, frotándose las manos en los ojos.

James se dio la vuelta para ver a Tonks de cabello púrpura, Arthur, Remus y Sirius, corriendo hacia ellos. Remus apuntó su varita en Harry, él fue quien envió la maldición.

Ahora que la visión de Harry estaba dañada, Kingsley se apresuró a contenerlo, usando cuerdas mágicas conjuradas con su varita.

Harry cayó al suelo, la cuerda torcida alrededor de su torso, atrapando sus manos. Luchó contra la cuerda y la repentina ceguera que había caído sobre él, pero tampoco pudo escapar.

Remus, Sirius, Arthur y Tonks los alcanzaron, cada uno junto con Kingsley y el mojado Sturgis apuntaban sus varitas en Harry. James se paró entre ellos, su varita apuntando el suelo junto a sus pies, mirando a Harry, sintiendo un desesperado dolor por ayudar a su hijo, pero sabiendo que si lo hacía, su hijo intentaría escapar de nuevo.

"¿De vuelta a la sede?" Preguntó Sirius, inseguro.

"De vuelta a la sede". Kingsley estuvo de acuerdo.

James avanzó, no queriendo que ninguno de los otros llevara a Harry. Intentó ser amable, pero su toque aún aterrorizaba al chico temporalmente ciego. James activó su propio traslador de la Orden. Por segunda vez en su vida, James fue trasladado con un Harry que se resistía a la sede de la Orden.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba tenso y nervioso, tras enterarse de la casi fuga del Príncipe Oscuro. Nadie más que Molly y Arthur Weasley. Ambos fueron obligados a regresar al cuartel general después de que Harry fuera regresado por James. No querían dejar a sus hijos solos en casa y solo cuando Sturgis y Kingsley se ofrecieron a quedarse a cuidarlos, Molly y Arthur regresaron al cuartel general para hablar con Dumbledore. Estaban sentados en la sala principal del cuartel general, apenas bebiendo el té que Lily había preparado.

Dumbledore estaba sentado junto a ellos, esperando a que James bajara las escaleras. Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y entró James.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Sirius con preocupación.

James asintió, con la cara rosada.

"Está de vuelta en su habitación". respondió. "He invertido el conjuro 'Obscuro' para que pueda ver de nuevo". Dijo James "Parecía un poco ... más tranquilo después de eso".

"No creo que vaya a estar tranquilo por un tiempo". Dijo Kingsley. "Simplemente fue emboscado y atrapado de nuevo, cuando estaba tan cerca de escapar. Debe estar furioso".

La mención de su escape hizo que las manos de Molly temblaran tan fuerte que casi deja caer su taza.

"¡No puedo creer que estuviera en mi casa!" jadeó. "¡Estaba en la misma casa que mis hijos! ¡Podría haber ...!" tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentando detener el rastro de sus pensamientos.

Lily compartió una mirada muy incómoda con su esposo, con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos. Odiaba el miedo que sus amigos mostraban hacia su hijo, pero ¿cómo podía culparlos?

Dumbledore puso una mano sobre la temblorosa de Molly, incitándola a abrir los ojos.

"No tienes nada que temer, Molly". dijo gentilmente. "Tus hijos nunca estuvieron en ningún peligro".

Molly se volvió con una mirada sorprendida y enojada.

"¡Mi hija estaba en la cocina!" se enfureció "¡Él pudo haberle hecho cualquier cosa!"

"Sí, pero no lo hizo". respondió Dumbledore con calma. "Harry pudo haber matado a los tres chicos Weasley hoy pero no lo hizo". Los ojos azules de Dumbledore exploraron a Molly y Arthur antes de que se encontraran con el resto sentados alrededor de la mesa. "Harry tuvo la oportunidad, la oportunidad de matar, pero no la aprovechó. Optó por engañar a Fred y George Weasley cuando pudo haberlos matado fácilmente para quitarles el traslador. Pudo haber matado a la joven Ginny, pero en cambio la distrajo para escapar. Tu hija dijo que ni siquiera sabía que alguien había estado en la cocina con ella ". le recordó Dumbledore a Molly.

Molly se quedó en silencio, recordando el momento en que regresó a casa con Arthur y encontró a Ginny recogiendo las ollas y sartenes esparcidas por el suelo. Ella se apresuró hacia ella, gritando su nombre y preguntándole si estaba bien. Ginny parecía más asustada por su comportamiento y la repentina aparición de James, Sturgis y Kingsley por floo, que por cualquier otra cosa. Arthur había estado a su lado y solo salió de la cocina para ir afuera cuando Remus, Tonks y Sirius llegaron por red floo.

Se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore y quería creerle, quería la reconfortante creencia de que sus hijos habían estado a salvo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en compañía del Príncipe Oscuro, pero no podía creerlo completamente.

"Harry no lastimó a nadie. Solo estaba tratando de escapar y regresar al lugar que considera su hogar". Dumbledore continuó. "Pero los eventos de hoy nos muestran que Harry no es como los Mortífagos. No mata fácilmente. Yo diría que nunca mata a menos que Voldemort lo indique específicamente".

El nombre envió un temblor por la espalda de los presentes. James se frotó la cabeza con cansancio, pasando una mano por su cabello con frustración.

"Casi se escapa hoy". dijo exasperado. "Si Sturgis no hubiera encontrado a los chicos y hubiera dado la alarma, nunca habríamos llegado a la Madriguera a tiempo y Harry habría escapado". James tenía ambas manos apretadas en puños. "Dumbledore, ¿realmente crees que lo de Hogwarts es una buena idea? Él intentará escapar de allí también".

"Puede intentarlo pero no tendrá éxito". respondió Dumbledore con la misma serenidad de siempre.

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no usará a los estudiantes como fichas de negociación para obtener su liberación?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Tienes mi palabra, Arthur, mis estudiantes estarán a salvo. No arriesgaría su seguridad". Dumbledore respondió.

"Cuatro de mis hijos asisten a Hogwarts este año". dijo Arthur en voz baja. "Perdóname, pero necesito más que tu palabra, Dumbledore".

Por un momento, Dumbledore no dijo nada, solo miró al mago pelirrojo. Finalmente él asintió.

"Muy bien, en cualquier caso, habrían sido informados sobre esto en la reunión". Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, las manos y dedos entrelazados. "Le pedí a Severus que encontrara la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre Harry y él volvió con algo extraño y entrañable". dijo. "Parece que Harry, a diferencia de Voldemort y el resto de sus hombres, tiene lo que llama "reglas" a las que se adhiere sin importar cuáles sean las circunstancias. No es un luchador tan despiadado como le gustaría que creamos. Es el que hace estas reglas y una de ellas es que ningún inocente sufrirá daño por sus manos ".

James se inclinó más cerca de la mesa sin querer. Su atención fija únicamente en Dumbledore.

"¿Cómo podemos creer eso?" Preguntó Tonks. "¡Es el Príncipe Oscuro, el chico que Tú-Sabes-Quién envía para asesinar a inocentes ...!"

"Ah, pero ya ves, este es el punto que vale la pena mencionar". Dumbledore la detuvo. "Voldemort no envía a Harry a matar inocentes. Envía al Príncipe Oscuro a cumplir sus órdenes, castigar a quienes lo desafían por traicionarlo; a sus Mortífagos".

La comprensión cayó sobre el resto y Tonks asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se ensancharon con la realización.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Solo ha matado a Mortífagos!" gritó alegremente

"Frank y Alice". Arthur recordó solemnemente.

"Oh si." Tonks miró hacia abajo, su sonrisa cayó.

"Frank y Alice no eran inocentes a los ojos de Harry", explicó Dumbledore con tristeza. "Para Harry, los inocentes son los que no participan en esta guerra, en esta lucha contra Voldemort. Para él, los inocentes son niños". Miró a Molly y Arthur. "Harry no atacó a tus hijos porque tus hijos no son miembros de la Orden, no están luchando activamente contra Voldemort. No atacó a tu hija porque es inocente. Al igual que los hijos de Poppy. Harry los salvó porque eran inocentes ". Vio el entendimiento en la expresión de Arthur. "Los estudiantes estarán seguros en Hogwarts, Harry no los lastimará".

James no quería decir lo que estaba gritando en su cabeza. Quería estar solo para hacer esta pregunta, pero Remus aparentemente la tomó e hizo la pregunta.

"No entiendo, ¿por qué Voldemort toleraría estas reglas de Harry?"

"Sí, después de todo, ¿no son los niños indefensos los objetivos favoritos de los Mortífagos?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Harry es muy exitoso en completar sus llamadas asignaciones". respondió Dumbledore. "Voldemort le permite a Harry pelear de la manera que quiera, siempre y cuando gane".

James sintió un gran respeto por la burbuja dentro de Harry. Había crecido en las garras del mago más malvado que el mundo había visto, pero aún así logró crecer con moral.

"Algo simplemente no encaja aquí, Dumbledore." Dijo Tonks. "¿Por qué Harry no quiere lastimar a niños? Por más triste que parezca, creo que Quién-Tú-Sabes hubiera hecho que Harry hiciera daño a cualquier cosa viva tan pronto como pudiera sostener una varita". Ella se estremeció. "No creo que él le hubiera permitido a Harry tener ningún tipo de compasión por los demás. Y en lo que respecta a los inocentes, ¿no es a quién se dirige Quien-Tú-Sabes generalmente?"

"Estoy de acuerdo, es extraño y será investigado más a fondo, pero en este momento, todo lo que necesitamos saber es que Harry no lastimará a ningún estudiante en Hogwarts, por su propia elección". Dumbledore se puso de pie, "Creo que la reunión debería posponerse, debido a los agotadores eventos de hoy". Miró a Molly y Arthur antes de mirar a Lily y James. "Creo que tenéis a tres jóvenes necesitados de una explicación". les sonrió cansadamente. "Buena suerte."

* * *

James y Lily entraron a la pequeña habitación para ver a Damien sentado en el sofá, con la cara pálida y la mirada preocupada. Se levantó en el momento en que entraron sus padres, pero no dijo nada. James cerró la puerta y por un momento solo miró al chico de doce años.

"¿Está ... está todo bien?" Preguntó Damien.

James asintió con la cabeza, y ambos se acercaron a Damien.

"Sí, todo está bien ahora. Molly y Arthur se llevaron a Fred y a George a casa para hablar con ellos".

"¿Que les pasó?" Preguntó Damien, con confusión y preocupación en su voz. No había visto a Fred ni a George desde que lo dejaron bajo la capa y subieron las escaleras.

"Nada, afortunadamente". respondió James, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Siéntate, Damien". Lily guió al chico a sentarse y se sentó a su lado. James se sentó en la mesa de café frente a Damien. "Necesitamos una explicación, Damy". empezó. "¿En qué estabas pensando metiéndote furtivamente en la sede de esta manera?"

Damien bajó la mirada y se movió incómodo.

"Lo siento, pero tú y papá se han estado quedando aquí durante semanas y nadie dice lo que está pasando, pero sabemos que en la Orden está ocurriendo algo importante, ya que hay reuniones casi todos los días". Damien acusó. "Solo quería saber qué estaba sucediendo, así que cuando Fred y George hicieron un plan para espiar una reunión, me presenté con ellos".

Lily compartió una mirada con James.

"¿Escuchaste la reunión?" Preguntó James. La reunión acababa de comenzar cuando Sturgis entró con un estruendo, diciendo que Harry se había desaparecido con el traslador de Percy. James sabía que Damien no podía haber oído mucho.

"No", respondió Damien. "Estaba esperando a que Fred y George regresaran. Los escuché golpear la puerta de arriba gritando, así que corrí para ayudarlos. No me di cuenta que el tío Moony y Sturgis Podmore también los escucharon y corrieron detrás de mí. El tío Moony me golpeó mientras estaba bajo la capa. Me quitó la capa, me hizo bajar y me dijo que esperara aquí ". Damien miró a sus padres. "Traté de irme, para ver cómo estaban Fred y George, pero había tanta conmoción, todos parecían asustados y preocupados, así que me quedé aquí, fuera del camino".

"Eso fue un movimiento inteligente". Dijo Lily. "Ya estás en suficientes problemas. Al menos escuchaste a Remus y te quedaste quieto".

Damien no dijo nada, pero miró inquisitivamente a su padre.

"¿Quién es Harry?" Preguntó en voz baja.

James se tensó y Lily miró a Damien con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo ... cómo sabes sobre Harry?" preguntó.

"Lo vi, cuando llegamos por primera vez aquí. Él estaba subiendo las escaleras y tú gritabas su nombre, tratando de detenerlo". Damien habló con James. "Eso fue lo que Fred y George subieron a ver". Miró de su madre a la cara preocupadas de su padre. "¿Fue él quien los atrapó en el baño?" preguntó.

Lily suspiró profundamente.

"Sí." respondió en voz baja.

Damien miró a James.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" preguntó. "¿Por qué un miembro de la Orden atraparía a Fred y George y los dejaría ahí?"

James y Lily compartieron una última mirada antes de enfrentar al chico de doce años.

"Damien, Harry no es miembro de la Orden". Dijo Lily.

Damien la miró sorprendido.

"¿No lo es?" preguntó. "¿Qué está haciendo en la sede central entonces? ¿Quién es él?"

James dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Hay algo que tu mamá y yo nunca te hemos dicho." empezó. "Tres años antes de que nacieras, tuvimos otro hijo". reveló James. Siguió hacia adelante, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de Damien lo mejor que pudo. "Nunca te dijimos que tenías un hermano mayor porque cuando tenía quince meses, nos lo robaron". James tomó aire, cerrando los ojos, "mi ... amigo ... alguien que creí que era mi amigo se llevó a mi hijo y se lo dio a Voldemort".

Damien balbuceó, los ojos color avellana se agrandaron y redondearon. Miró entre sus padres otra vez, tratando de determinar si decían la verdad. Podía verlo solo en su expresión, no estaban mintiendo.

"¿Sabes, por supuesto, sobre la profecía?" Confirmó Lily.

Damien asintió. Se enteró de la profecía cuando tenía seis años. Ron se lo había dicho cuando se quedó con él durante las vacaciones. Casi todos en el mundo mágico sabían acerca del profetizado, el destinado a destruir a Voldemort.

"Neville?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Lily negó tristemente con la cabeza.

"No es Neville". dijo. "Cuando se hizo la profecía, estaba embarazada de tu hermano y Alice ... Alice estaba esperando a Neville. Dumbledore siempre creyó que la profecía se refería a mi hijo, no al de Alice". ella bajó la mirada, "Parece que Voldemort pensó lo mismo. Hizo que nuestro amigo se volviera contra nosotros y robó a mi hijo bajo mi propio techo, para poder matarlo".

Damien estaba un poco pálido, sus ojos seguían pasando de Lily a James, tratando de mantenerse al día con este terrible secreto familiar.

"Nunca te lo dijimos, pensando que no te haría ningún bien saber que Voldemort había secuestrado y asesinado a tu hermano". explicó James. "Pero no sabíamos que Voldemort había cambiado de opinión. No lo mató, sino que decidió criarlo como suyo".

Una sombra de comprensión cruzó el rostro de Damien y de repente se recostó.

"El Principe Oscuro." suspiró.

James asintió, sus ojos fijos en Damien.

"Cuando vi al Príncipe Oscuro en Nurmengard, supe que era mi Harry". explicó. "Se parece mucho a mí y tiene los ojos de tu madre. Un simple análisis de sangre y ya tenía pruebas". James continuó. "Harry James Potter, mi hijo, pero él piensa que Voldemort es su padre. Un padre del que obedece órdenes sin cuestionarlo".

Damien no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a su padre, captando la desconsolada emoción en su voz.

"Pero no todo está perdido, Damy", se apresuró a explicar Lily. "Sé que probablemente has leído muchas cosas sobre el Príncipe Oscuro y todas las cosas que ha hecho, pero también ha hecho buenas acciones. Salvó a los hijos de Madame Pomfrey de un incendio que comenzaron los Mortífagos. ¡Él no es tan malo!" urgió.

Damien no dijo nada, solo se quedó sentado tratando de asimilar todos los increíbles hechos tan rápido como pudo.

"Dumbledore ha decidido llevar a Harry a Hogwarts este año, un esfuerzo por hacerle ver el mundo real, en un intento para que Harry cambie de bando". Dijo James "Dumbledore cree que Harry es el profetizado, el único que puede destruir a Voldemort". James se burló ante la idea en silencio. No parecía probable a este ritmo. "Está haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a Harry a salvo del Ministerio".

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, Damien no soltó una palabra, solo se sentó procesando toda la información.

"Lamentamos haberte ocultado todo esto". Dijo Lily, tocando el brazo de Damien. "Simplemente sucedieron muchas cosas; al principio intentábamos retrasar el juicio de Harry en el Ministerio, pero luego ocurrió el ataque y casi perdimos a Harry. Es por eso que lo traimos al cuartel general para mantenerlo a salvo de Voldemort". explicó, "y es por eso que nos hemos estado quedando aquí, hemos estado tratando de comunicarnos con Harry, para hacerle cambiar de opinión y que no quiera volver a Voldemort".

"Estábamos planeando contarte todo después de llevarte a casa este fin de semana". ofreció James. "Ibas a averiguarlo pronto".

Damien no habló, solo se quedó sentado con la cabeza gacha, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Damy?" James lo llamó.

Damien lo miró. Sin una palabra, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Damien, ¿a dónde vas?" Preguntó Lily tras él.

"Arriba para ver a Harry". Damien respondió simplemente.

James y Lily se apresuraron a ponerse en pie bloqueando el camino de Damien antes de que llegara a la puerta.

"No puedes verlo". Lily se negó de inmediato.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Damien.

"No es ... seguro estar cerca ... por el momento". James intentó explicarlo. "Intentó escapar después de atrapar a Fred y a George. Casi se escapó pero fue atrapado de nuevo. Está furioso en este momento".

"Es mi hermano, no va a lastimarme". Damien respondió, secamente.

"Damy, Harry no se considera a sí mismo como parte de esta familia. No te va a considerar como su hermano, al menos todavía". James sintió que su corazón le dolía horriblemente cuando vio la cara de Damien caer ante sus palabras.

James y Lily sabían lo mucho que Damien ansiaba tener un hermano. Quería tener hermanos y hermanas, como Ron. Entendieron que su hijo de doce años se estaba enfocando en una sola cosa en este momento; El hecho de que tenía un hermano. Pero también sabían exactamente lo hiriente que podía ser Harry. Habían estado con él durante más de una semana y sabían que si Harry podía tratar a sus padres como basura, probablemente lo haría peor con su hermano menor.

"Él no va a querer conocerte, en este momento". Lily trató de explicar.

"¡No lo sabes!" discutió Damien. "Él podría estar bien conmigo".

"Damien, no vas a acercarte a Harry, no esta noche". Lily instruyó.

"¡Al menos tienes que dejarme verlo!" insistió Damien. "Mamá, me acabas de decir que tengo un hermano mayor y él está aquí, pero no puedo verlo. ¡No puedes hacer eso! Eso es cruel. Por favor, solo déjame verlo". Damien suplicó.

James y Lily miraron a su hijo menor y sintieron que su corazón se rompía ante la expresión de desesperación en su rostro. Pero ellos eran los padres, ellos sabían mejor. Harry estaba furioso por ser capturado de nuevo. Ahora no era el momento de conocer a nadie. Lily respiró hondo y miró a Damien directamente a los ojos.

"No, Damien y esa es mi última palabra". dijo. Le entregó una pequeña pelota de goma. "Este es el traslador de la Madriguera. Vuelve allí esta noche y haremos los arreglos para que vengas a casa mañana".

Damien se sintió increíblemente molesto por el rechazo. Agarró el balón de su madre.

"¿Cuándo voy a poder reunirme con él entonces?" preguntó.

"No sé, en unos días, tal vez". Respondió Lily.

"¿Unos días?" Damien negó con la cabeza. "¡De ninguna manera! ¿No he visto a mi propio hermano en toda mi vida y vas a hacerme esperar unos días más?"

"Tal vez antes". James cedió. "Te llevaré a verlo cuando esté ... más tranquilo".

"¿Cuando?" Damien exigió.

"No lo sé, Damien, tal vez el fin de semana".

Damien parecía dispuesto a estallar de ira.

"¡Esto es una broma! ¡Has estado ocultándome un secreto tan grande durante las últimas dos semanas y todavía tengo que esperar tres días para ver a mi propio hermano!" Miró de uno a otro tratando de ver si alguno de los dos cedía. Desafortunadamente para él, no lo hicieron. "Bien, hacedlo a vuestra manera!" hirió

Damien retorció la bola, activando el traslador.

"Damy, no seas ..." intentó James.

"¡No quiero hablar contigo!" espetó Damien.

El traslador cobró vida y con un tirón debajo de su ombligo, Damien fue trasladado a la Madriguera.

James se volvió hacia Lily.

"Brillante, ahora ya los hace dos!" James dijo con tristeza.


	21. Algo como Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Sirius llamó a la puerta, maldiciendo mentalmente el cierre mágico que le impedía usar la red floo para viajar. Aunque la última alteración que Dumbledore había agregado recientemente significaba que él y otros miembros de la Orden podían usar la red floo para aparecerse en sede, nadie podía usarla de vuelta. Gruñó molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a golpear y esperar permiso para entrar, no en esta casa en particular. Oyó pasos que se acercaban, el clic metálico de desbloqueo y la puerta de madera roja se abrió. Sirius sonrió al ver al chico de cabello oscuro que respondió a la puerta.

"Hey cachorro!"

Los ojos color avellana de Damien se entrecerraron. Sin responder, dio media vuelta y subió dos escalones a la vez de la escalera y desapareció. Sirius suspiró, entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y encontró a James y Lily, ocupados preparando la cena.

"Oye", saludó a ambos. "Veo que Damy todavía está de humor".

James dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Tiene su mente fija en una sola cosa: ir a ver a Harry". dijo James

"Nos pide todos los días que lo llevemos a la sede, para poder conocer a su hermano". Añadió Lily.

"Creo que tal vez deberíais dejarlo." Dijo Sirius. "Ha pasado una semana desde que se enteró de Harry. Debe estar volviéndose loco saber sobre su hermano, pero sin tener permitido reunirse con él". Sirius en parte no culpaba a Damien por guardar rencor.

"¡No podemos dejarlo!" Exclamó Lily, deteniendo el proceso de preparar la ensalada. "¡Viste cómo estuvo Harry la semana pasada! Tras su intento fallido por escapar, sin mencionar su asistencia forzada a Hogwarts, ¡está francamente furioso!" Lily volvió a levantar el cuchillo. "Está lleno de ira. No es el momento adecuado para conocer a alguien".

"¿Pero Damien escucha?" James preguntó retóricamente, "no!" sacudió la cabeza. "Todo lo que entiende es que Harry está en el cuartel general y se le debe permitir ir a verlo".

Sirius sacó un asiento y se sentó.

"¿Lo culpas?" preguntó.

James miró a Sirius antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Honestamente? No, no lo hago". Respondió con un suspiro. "Sé lo emocionado que está por tener un hermano mayor y es precisamente por eso que no quiero que se encuentre con Harry en este momento". Miró sus propias manos. "Harry puede ser hiriente, incluso solo con palabras". dijo. "No quiero que Damien sea rechazado".

Sirius no sabía qué decir. Sabía cuánto el rechazo de Harry lastimaban a James y Lily. Miró a Lily, pero ella se enfocó en la ensalada a propósito, para no encontrarse con la mirada de nadie.

"¿Entonces cuándo llevarás a Damien para ver a Harry?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Probablemente el sábado", respondió James.

"¿Otros cuatro días de silencio sepulcral, no?" bromeó Sirius.

"Creo que para el sábado, Harry se habrá calmado y habrá aceptado el hecho de que comenzará Hogwarts el lunes". Dijo James "Es la mejor opción".

"¿Te has preparado?" le preguntó Sirius a James. "¡De vuelta a Hogwarts!" sonrió. "¿Alguna vez pensaste que volverías?"

"Mucho menos como guardia de mi hijo". dijo James con amargura.

La sonrisa de Sirius se deslizó de su rostro.

"Tal vez sea algo bueno". consoló "Así podrás estar mucho más cerca de Harry y ambos podrían construir una relación".

"Sí, si él no me lanza desde la cima de la torre de Astronomía primero". respondió James.

Lily lo miró fijamente.

"¡No digas eso!" le espetó. "Especialmente alrededor de Harry. Podría tener ideas".

James cerró los ojos y se quitó las gafas, frotándose los ojos.

"La forma en que reaccionó cuando Dumbledore le dijo que sería su guardia", suspiró, "Harry simplemente lo perdió. Salió de esa habitación".

"No creo que estuviera enojado porque seas su guardia". Dijo Sirius. "Es el hecho de tener un guardia, es por eso que está enojado. Vamos, ¿te gustaría que te vigilaran todo el tiempo?"

James no contestó, pero dejó escapar otro pesado suspiro. Lily recogió los platos y comenzó a poner la mesa, su apetito disminuyó por el tema de la discusión.

* * *

Eran casi las siete cuando llamaron a Damien para cenar. Se sentó en la mesa, comiendo en silencio, ignorando a los tres adultos sentados con él. Damien miraba de vez en cuando a Sirius, mientras lo observaba charlar con James y Lily. Sirius también trató de involucrar a Damien en la conversación, pero Damien se negó a hablar con él, así que respondía con un encogimiento de hombros o negando con la cabeza. Estaba tan enojado con Sirius por no hablarle de su hermano como lo estaba con sus padres

Tan pronto terminó la cena, Damien recogió la mesa, como normalmente hacía, antes de lanzarse directamente hacia arriba. Sirius negó con la cabeza tristemente.

"¡No puedo soportarlo!" gimió "¿Cómo soportan su tratamiento silencioso?" le preguntó a James y Lily.

"Él no suele darnos el tratamiento silencioso". le dijo James. "Es demasiado hablador para eso".

Lily sonrió.

"Creo que a Damy también le resulta difícil", comentó. "Seguía mirándolos", señaló a los dos hombres, "durante la cena. Quería unirse, pero es demasiado terco para dejar ir su ira".

"Me pregunto a quién se parece!" Sirius bromeó mirando exageradamente a la pelirroja.

"No hago tal cosa!" ella negó de inmediato.

Sirius dejó escapar un ladrido de risa.

"Oh, Lils, eres la reina de la terquedad!"

James desconectó de los dos adultos que discutían. Todo era de buen carácter, todos lo sabían. James encontró que sus pensamientos se dirigían al chico de doce años. Odiaba que Damien estuviera enfadado con él. Ni siquiera lo culpaba. Después de todo, si estuviera en su posición, también se habría sentido molesto al no poder ver a su hermano. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Quizás él y Lily estaban siendo demasiado cautos. Tal vez dejar que Damien se encontrara con Harry no era una idea tan peligrosa. Entonces el recuerdo de Harry lanzándolo en el aire sin varita regresó a él. Recordó la forma en que arrojó sin esfuerzo pesados muebles hacia él y Lily. Sacudió la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez esperar un día o dos hasta que Harry se calmara realmente era una buena idea.

* * *

Damien se puso la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y se arrastró escaleras abajo, teniendo cuidado de evitar el chirriante escalón cerca del fondo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sonaba en sus oídos. Entró de puntillas en la sala de estar, deteniéndose por un momento cuando su línea de visión alcanzó a los tres adultos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, tomando té. La puerta que conducía la sala de estar a la cocina estaba abierta, pudiendo verlos.

Fortaleciendo su resolución, continuó hacia adelante, hacia la chimenea. Estaba harto de esperar. Si sus padres no lo llevaban a ver a su hermano, él mismo iría. Por supuesto, ir a la sede central requería la asistencia de un miembro de la Orden y aquí es donde Sirius lo iba a ayudar, incluso si no estaba al tanto de ello.

Damien escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre el cierre mágico de la sede, también se enteró de que el bloqueo era debido a Harry. Habían mencionado la extraña excepción que Dumbledore había agregado los últimos días. Habían conectado una chimenea al sistema floo, pero los miembros de la Orden solo podían hacerlo para entrar a la sede, no salir. Eso significaba que, aunque Harry no podía usar la chimenea para escapar, los miembros de la Orden podían llegar al cuartel general. Desde la pequeña broma que Damien y los gemelos hicieron con el translador de Percy, Dumbledore pidió a todos los miembros de la Orden que le devolvieran los trasladores por seguridad y estableció la red floo para que pudieran llegar fácilmente a las reuniones.

Damien decidió utilizarla para entrar en la sede. Iba a colarse con Sirius, bajo la capa de invisibilidad y aparecerse con él a Grimmauld. Una vez que terminara de conocer a su hermano, se escabulliría escaleras abajo, esperaría junto a la puerta hasta que un miembro de la Orden se fuera. Se iría con un miembro de la Orden antes de llamar al autobús de Noctambulo y llegaría a casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Respirando profundamente, entró a la chimenea, mentalmente agradeciendo a Dios que fuera una grande, dos personas podrían fácilmente aparecer desde aquí. Se paró junto a una de las paredes y se apoyó contra ella para que Sirius no se tropezara con él cuando entrara. Si Sirius sospechara todo terminaría.

Damien tuvo que esperar diez minutos antes de escuchar a Sirius despedirse. Contuvo el aliento, su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho. Se aferró a la capa de invisibilidad, aterrorizado y emocionado al mismo tiempo. '¡Eso es todo!' pensó para sí. Se empujó más contra la pared cuando Sirius entró en la chimenea. Damien sintió que sudaba. Sus piernas temblaron un poco por sostenerse tanto. Por fin, Sirius arrojó el puñado de polvo floo a las llamas y habló con claridad.

"12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE".

Damien sintió el familiar giro y se aferró a la capa para evitar que saliera volando. Se las arregló para evitar caerse cuando llegó detrás de Sirius. Se quedó dentro de la chimenea, mientras las llamas verdes se apagaban. Sirius salió de la chimenea, limpiando sus ropas del hollín, sin darse cuenta del visitante que había traído consigo. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Damien salió cautelosamente de la chimenea, sin atreverse a creer que su apresurado plan hubiera funcionado.

 _¡Lo hice!'_  pensó para sí.  _'¡Llegué a la sede central sin que me atraparan!'_  Damien sonrió para sí mismo. _"Probablemente debería decírselo a papá después"_ , pensó,  _"si un niño de doce años puede ingresar al cuartel general, dos veces, ¡entonces la Orden debería solucionar sus problemas de seguridad!"_

Damien esperó unos minutos antes de dirigirse a la puerta. El corazón le latía con fuerza al mirar hacia el pasillo, buscando miembros de la Orden montando guardia. Pero no había ni una sola persona a la vista, por lo que, rápida y silenciosamente, subió las escaleras. No pudo evitar que le temblaran las piernas mientras caminaba hacia el primer piso. Rogó para que Harry todavía estuviera en el primer nivel. Si hubiera sido trasladado, le llevaría una eternidad encontrarlo en un lugar tan grande como Black Manor. Tenía el mapa en el bolsillo, pero era inútil con el cierre mágico.

Revisó las primeras cinco habitaciones pero estaban vacías. Cuando se acercó a la sexta habitación, sintió de repente la piel de gallina. Se estremeció, un sentimiento de emoción y curiosidad lo recorrió. Giró el pomo de la puerta y, como las cinco anteriores, la abrió. Damien asomó la cabeza en la habitación, todavía bajo su capa de invisibilidad, pero esta habitación también estaba vacía.

Estuvo a punto de irse para intentar con la habitación de al lado cuando notó innumerables libros esparcidos por la cama. Unos cuantos artículos estaban apilados sobre el escritorio de la esquina más alejada. Damien se abrió paso dentro de la habitación y rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio. Vio muchos libros apilados sobre el escritorio y varias plumas y pergaminos esparcidos. Había un jersey azul tirado sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Cuando se acercó para estudiar los libros del escritorio, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y cayó al suelo junto a sus pies y, por el momento, Damien la dejó allí. Cogió el libro que estaba encima de la pila.  _'Artes Oscuras y Maldiciones Prohibidas'_. Damien frunció el ceño, no parecía un libro de texto para la escuela. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sería utilizado para Defensa Avanzada contra las Artes Oscuras. Damien se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ese libro en la sede. Entonces recordó lo que Sirius le dijo una vez sobre esta casa y sobre su familia. Habrían tenido tales libros en la biblioteca de la mansión.

Damien comenzó a pasar páginas, mirando las instrucciones de lo que parecía un hechizo realmente complejo y difícil. Apenas había llegado a la mitad de la primera frase cuando de repente sintió que una mano lo agarraba por el hombro y lo hacía girar.

El libro cayó de sus manos y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un Harry que parecía muy enojado. Damien se limitó a mirar la cara de su hermano en estado de shock. Harry soltó el hombro de Damien y le dirigió una mirada calculadora. Los feroces ojos esmeralda perforaron los de color avellana antes de preguntar.

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?"

* * *

Damien se quedó mirando a Harry.

 _¡Merlín, se parece a papá!_  Fue el primer pensamiento que se le ocurrió.

Aunque solo había visto a su padre tan enojado como Harry lo estaba en ese momento un par de veces en su vida. Al darse cuenta de que todavía seguía sin responder a su pregunta, Damien tartamudeó rápidamente.

"Um… hola Harry… yo… soy Damien".

Harry alzó las cejas.

"¿Se supone que eso significa algo para mí?" Preguntó, su tono frío y áspero.

Damien maldijo mentalmente. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que Harry no sabría quién era. Si sus padres nunca le contaron sobre Harry, ¿por qué le habrían dicho a Harry sobre él?

Deseó haber pensado en esto. Todo en lo que pensó fue en entrar en el cuartel general, pero no pensó en lo que realmente iba a decirle a su hermano.

"Lo siento", comenzó Damien, "supongo que no hay otra manera de decirlo, así que ... um ... Soy Damien Potter, tu ... tu hermano".

Damien vio como una mirada de genuino shock apareció en los ojos de Harry. Fue solo un momento, antes de que los ojos verdes se estrecharan con ira.

Harry dio un paso más cerca.

"No soy tu hermano!" siseo venenoso.

Damien se quedó aturdido. Sus padres le habían dicho repetidamente que Harry no se consideraba parte de la familia Potter, pero Damien lo había rechazado, alegando que estaban exagerando. Se entristeció al descubrir que tenían razón.

Pero Damien no dejó que esto lo detuviera. Cuadró los hombros y se encontró con su fría mirada.

"Solo porque te sientas así, no lo hace realidad". afirmó.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon aún más. De repente se acercó, haciendo que Damien retrocediera un paso. Harry se acercó pero sus manos pasaron de Damien y recogieron el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio detrás de él.

Observó cómo Harry sostenía el libro antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la cama. Vio como arrojó el libro a la cama y entró al baño.

 _'¡Oh, ahí es donde estaba!'_  pensó para sí. Cuando entró por primera vez en la habitación, Harry había estado en el baño y Damien había pensado que la habitación estaba vacía.

Harry volvió a salir, cargando el pequeño frasco de unguento que Poppy le recetó. Lo colocó junto a los viales de pociones en la mesita de noche.

Damien esperó pero Harry lo estaba ignorando, reuniendo varios libros esparcidos alrededor de su cama.

"Harry, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar?" preguntó dando un paso más cerca.

Harry se giró para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

"No, no creo que debamos hablar, ya que no tenemos nada de lo que hablar. Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas a la mierda como un chico bueno?"

En lugar de sentirse herido o insultado, la cara de Damien rompió en una enorme sonrisa.

"'Chico bueno', oh hombre, ese no soy yo". rió. "Si crees que es así, entonces te espera una verdadera sorpresa". rio

Harry se volvió de un delicado tono rosado cuando su contenida ira comenzaba a escaparse.

"¡Escucha, niño! No estoy de humor en este momento, así que si valoras tu vida, ¡largate de aquí!" siseó.

Damien solo rió de nuevo, haciendo que Harry se girara para enfrentarlo con indignación.

"Merlin Harry, soy solo tres años menor que tú ¿y me llamas niño?" Damien rió entre dientes. "Puedes llamarme 'Damy' como hacen todos los demás".

Harry tuvo suficiente. Se acercó al chico, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta. La abrió bruscamente, empujó al chico antes de cerrarla de golpe. Acababa de regresar a su cama cuando la puerta se abrió y Damien entró de nuevo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry gruñó de una manera que hubiera hecho que Sirius se sintiera orgulloso.

"Tal vez no entendiste el pequeño gesto así que déjame explicártelo claramente, ¡SALE DE MI HABITACIÓN!" Grito Harry Damien miró a Harry y, si es posible, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia. A estas alturas, Harry estaba convencido de que algo andaba mal con este chico. "¿Tienes alguna discapacidad mental o solo estás haciendo esto para molestarme?" Harry preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"No, es solo es que, bueno, lo que dijiste fue algo de muy de hermanos". respondió Damien aún sonriéndole a Harry. Por su mirada confusa, Damien explicó, "ya sabes todo el asunto de 'sal de mi habitación' y 'vete a la mierda'. Es exactamente el tipo de cosa que diría un hermano mayor".

"¡Estás como una puta cabra!" dijo Harry, mirándolo como si fuera el ser más extraño que jamás había encontrado.

Damien se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez, pero tengo razón, ya sabes, sobre lo de hermano mayor".

Harry tenía su mandíbula apretada con fuerza.

"¡Ya te dije que no soy tu hermano! ¡No tengo nada que ver contigo!" escupió.

Sus hirientes palabras no disuadieron a Damien.

"Vale, ¿qué tal ser solo amigos por ahora?" Preguntó Damien, con los ojos color avellana brillando con diversión.

Harry se burló del chico más joven.

"¿Vas a irte o tendré que echarte de nuevo?"

Damien ladeó la cabeza y lo miró, estudiándolo de repente.

"¿Sabes? no eres en absoluto lo que esperaba". dijo en voz baja.

Harry alzó las cejas.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué fue lo que esperabas?" Pregunto Harry enojado.

"Con todas las historias que escuché sobre el Príncipe Oscuro, pensé que serías más ... No sé", buscó la palabra correcta, "más ... agresivo".

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

"¿Más agresivo? ¿Crees que he sido amable contigo hasta ahora? ¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunto Harry.

"No, no has sido amable, pero tampoco has sido completamente horrible". explicó. "Quiero decir, todo lo hiciste fue gritarme y echarme de tu habitación. No es nada diferente a lo que hacen otros hermanos mayores".

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que el niño acababa de hacer. Al molestarlo involuntariamente, se había dado cuenta de que el llamado "Príncipe Oscuro" no lo había atacado ni herido. Había sido inadvertidamente probado y atrapado.

"No lastimo a niños". Harry dijo en voz baja, ofreciendo una explicación.

"Eso he oído." Damien respondió. Recordó lo que sus padres le contaron sobre Harry salvando a los hijos de Madame Pomfrey.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta y la voz de James gritó detrás de ella.

"¿Harry? ¿Puedo entrar?"

Damien saltó asustado.

"¡Oh mierda!" murmuró. Corrió hacia la capa tendida en el suelo y, ante la mirada curiosa de Harry, se la echó por encima y, aparentemente, desapareció en el aire.

Harry se sorprendió, había oído hablar de capas de invisibilidad pero nunca había visto una antes. Se giró cuando la puerta se abrió y James entró en la habitación, sonriéndole cálidamente. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido y le dio la espalda, ignorándolo por completo.

Debajo de la capa, Damien observó con nerviosismo como Harry ignoraba a su padre y le daba la espalda. Esperaba que Harry no lo entregara. Realmente no quería que le gritaran frente a Harry.

"¿Como has estado?" Preguntó James a Harry.

Harry no se volvió para mirarlo, se inclinó sobre su cama, recogiendo los libros, pero se mordió los labios apretados.

"Todavía respiro."

Damien se sorprendió por el tono que Harry estaba usando. No había usado ese tono cuando habló con él. Palabras duras, sí, pero no en un tono tan duro.

James no reaccionó, haciendo que Damien se diera cuenta de que esta no era la primera vez que Harry le hablaba así.

"Lo siento, no he estado por aquí esta última semana". comenzó James . "Tuve que volver a-"

"¿Parece que me importa?" Harry lo interrumpió, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Los ojos de Damien se ensancharon y se quedó boquiabierto. Su padre, aunque nunca fuera estricto, nunca permitiría que alguien se saliera con la suya al hablarle así. Se encogió, no queriendo ver a su hermano mayor siendo regañado por su padre.

Pero James no reprendió a Harry. Simplemente lo miró, cansado y abatido.

"Esperaba que pudieras hacerlo". Intentó una media, esperanzada sonrisa.

Harry solo lo fulminó con la mirada y miró hacia otro lado, chocando los innumerables libros y amontonándolos.

"Whoa!" James suspiró, notando la gran cantidad de libros en toda la habitación. "Eso es ... eso es un montón de libros".

Harry se enderezó, sosteniendo unos quince libros apilados.

"Me aburría." respondió simplemente.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de James mientras miraba a Harry con claro afecto.

"Así que te gusta leer", dijo. "Al igual que Lily".

Harry hizo una mueca pero por lo demás lo ignoró.

"¿Sirius te trajo los libros?" Preguntó James esperanzado.

"Poppy." respondió mientras pasaba junto a él.

James asintió.

"Debe haberlos sacado de la biblioteca de arriba". dijo, recogiendo un libro en particular. "Black Manor tiene cierto tipo de género cuando se trata de libros". Dijo con disgusto, mirando fijamente el libro de Artes Oscuras.

Harry se acercó a James y le quitó el libro de la mano.

"Ya había leído la mayoría de ellos". dijo.

Harry se acercó al escritorio de la esquina, exactamente donde estaba Damien, escondido bajo la capa.

Damien retrocedió, presionándose contra la pared mientras Harry pasaba a su lado. Tenía una sospecha de que lo hizo a propósito.

Harry dejó caer los libros en el escritorio, junto a otra pila de libros y se giró para conseguir la siguiente tanda.

"Quería hablar contigo", dijo James. "Bueno, iba a esperar hasta el sábado, pero ... creo que es justo que tengas unos días para acostumbrarte a la idea". James siguió divagando.

"Sea lo que sea, no me interesa!" dijo Harry mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama.

"Harry, por favor," James detuvo a Harry. "Podrías simplemente ... sentarte, por favor. Solo te llevará un minuto".

Harry lo miró fríamente pero se sentó.

James caminó rápidamente hacia el escritorio y tiró de la silla, dándole por poco a Damien. James llevó la silla a la cama y se sentó frente a Harry.

Damien comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Tenía que bajar las escaleras y encontrar una manera de escapar, antes de que su padre descubriera que estaba aquí.

"Queríamos decírtelo antes, pero como sucedió recientemente, tu madre y yo nunca tuvimos la oportunidad". James comenzó. "Quería hablarte de Damien. Tienes un hermano, Harry". James se detuvo, esperando la reacción de Harry.

Pero Harry no mostró ninguna reacción visible. Habiendo conocido a dicho niño minutos antes, la única expresión que tenía era la de aburrimiento. James se aclaró la garganta.

"Damien tiene doce años, su cumpleaños se acerca, el 20 de octubre", dijo James, deseando darle a Harry toda la información que pudiera sobre su hermano. "Va a comenzar su tercer año en Hogwarts. Lo traeré aquí el sábado para que ustedes dos puedan reunirse antes de ir a Hogwarts".

La mirada de Harry se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación, donde había visto por última vez al chico desaparecer bajo la capa. Ahora entendía por qué se lanzó bajo la capa escondiéndose ante la voz de Potter. Se había colado aquí para encontrarse con él en contra de los deseos de sus padres.

"Damien es un gran chico, lo amarás". James dijo con una brillante sonrisa. "Está realmente emocionado de conocerte. En realidad, está un poco molesto conmigo y con Lily por no dejarlo venir a verte. No nos habla desde hace casi una semana".

Harry resopló.

"Ya me gusta".

James hizo una pausa, sin saber si debería reír o no. Se conformó con sonreír, aunque un poco incómodo.

"Sí, bueno ..." se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. "Está en Gryffindor y es un verdadero bromista, de tal palo tal astilla". James sonrió. "¡Tengo tantas historias que contarte sobre mis días en Hogwarts, la era de los merodeadores!" se rio

"Preferiría que me cortaran las orejas". Harry respondió seriamente.

La sonrisa de James vaciló y miró fijamente a Harry.

"Tendremos mucho tiempo juntos en Hogwarts". dijo. "Sería una gran oportunidad para conocernos, Harry, si lo intentas".

Harry miró a James.

"Ya te conozco". respondió Harry en voz baja. "No necesito saber más sobre ti. ¿Y respecto a tu pequeño mocoso malcriado?" dijo, "si sabes lo que es bueno para él, lo mantendrás alejado de mí".

Debajo de la capa, Damien arrugó la nariz y miró a Harry. Era todo menos malcriado. Observó cómo la cara de su padre se nubló con ira ante las palabras de Harry.

"Es solo un niño, Harry", dijo James en voz baja. "No tiene intención de hacer daño. Le diré que no te moleste demasiado, pero déjame aclararte una cosa". La voz de James se redujo: "No toleraré ninguna violencia hacia Damien, ni en lo más mínimo". dijo. "Si miras a Damien con la intención de hacerle daño, lo lamentarás".

Harry enarcó una ceja y le sonrió.

"Vaya, Potter, ¿eso era una amenaza? Pensé que entendías cómo me sentía respecto a las amenazas". dijo. "¿Y desde cuándo no toleras la violencia?"

"Solo por ser Auror, no significa que disfrute o que me guste la violencia". respondió James.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una aterrorizada Lily entró corriendo en la habitación.

"¡James! ¡James!"

James se puso de pie en segundos.

"¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, acercándose a ella.

"¡James! ¡Damien! ¡Damien no está en casa! ¡Está desaparecido!" gritó Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué?" James estalló.

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Damien maldijo en silencio. Estaba super muerto.

"Fui a su habitación, solo para ver si todavía estaba despierto pero no estaba allí". Lily lloró. "Me puse en contacto con Molly, pensando que tal vez fue a visitar a Ron, ¡pero Molly dijo que no estaba allí! ¡Me puse en contacto con Remus, pero Damy tampoco está allí!"

James escuchaba con horror. Perder a un hijo bajo su propio techo era su peor pesadilla. Comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo, un repentino pensamiento surgió a su mente. Se giró para mirar a Harry, todavía sentado tranquilamente en su cama, recostándose casualmente y mirando a los frenéticos padres con aburrimiento. Los ojos de James escudriñaron la habitación, buscando por todos los rincones.

Entonces lo oyó, pasos apresurados en algún lugar cerca de él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Su frente se frunció y de repente su mano salió disparada, aparentemente agarrando aire, pero su mano se cerró alrededor de algo. Con un tirón, le quitó la capa de invisibilidad y allí estaba Damien, un poco aturdido por haber sido atrapado tan repentinamente.

"Um ... hola chicos". Damien dijo tímidamente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado.

"Amateur." murmuró suavemente mientras James y Lily empezaban a gritarle incontrolablemente al pobre chico.

* * *

Una hora después, los gritos todavía seguían y Harry estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza. Todos seguían en su habitación donde Damien se había visto obligado a sentarse frente a sus furiosos padres. Harry lo había encontrado muy divertido al principio, pero ahora estaba empezando a enojarse.

"¿En que estabas pensando?" exigió Lily. "Me diste un susto de muerte!"

"¡Nunca esperé que hicieras algo tan estúpido!" reprendió a James. "¡Todos los Weasleys y Remus están buscándote!"

"Lo siento." Damien dijo en voz baja.

"¡Oh, y lo sentirás!" Dijo James "¡Sólo espera! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!"

Muy de repente, Harry estaba allí, parado entre James y el sentado Damien. Su repentina aparición hizo que los tres Potter parpadearan con sorpresa y confusión.

"¡Creo que es suficiente!" Harry habló con una extraña y tranquila ira que envió escalofríos por la columna de James.

Lily intervino.

"No entiendes, Harry. Damien no debería haberse ido de casa así".

Harry se giró para mirarla, sus feroces ojos verdes clavándola en el lugar.

"Los niños no abandonan su hogar a menos que estén obligados a hacerlo". dijo.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

"¡Entonces forzamos a Damien a escabullirse en medio de la noche!" dijo enojada.

"Lo hiciste". Damien dijo en voz baja.

Lily se giró para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, si me hubieras dejado ver a mi hermano, no me hubieran obligado a hacer esto". explicó Damien. "¿Ves? Todo esto es realmente tu culpa, no la mía".

James y Lily parecían indignados. Miraron a Damien por un momento sin creerlo antes de gritarle de nuevo. Damien solo suspiró y se resignó a aceptar el castigo que dijeran.

Harry también estaba mirando a Damien, estudiando cuidadosamente al chico. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en su habitación, pensó que alguien lo había enviado. Después de enterarse de que era su hermano biológico, Harry imaginó que los Potter lo habían enviado, ya que los adultos no tenían suerte para comunicarse con él. Ahora Harry se enteraba de que el chico hizo todo esto solo porque quería conocerlo, bueno, eso solo lo confundía.

"¡Quiero que bajes y le pidas disculpas a Sirius por engañarlo para que te trajera aquí!" Lily instruyó. "Una vez en casa, te disculparás con Remus y con toda la familia Weasley por hacer que te busquen".

Damien asintió, obedientemente, poniéndose de pie.

"Está bien, mamá". respondió.

"Y puedes olvidarte del primer viaje a Hogsmeade. No irás". Añadió Lily.

La cara de Damien cayó.

"¡Oh, mamá!"

"¡No quiero escucharlo!" Lily lo interrumpió.

"Si echas en falta algo que quieres, tal vez aprendas la lección". Dijo James. Pero mentalmente ya estaba planeando la discusión que tendría con Lily para hacerla cambiar de opinión y dejar que Damien fuera a Hogsmeade.

Los hombros de Damien cayeron y se dirigió tristemente hacia la puerta.

"¡Y si todo eso no le enseña una lección, siempre podrás empujarlo dos pisos abajo!" Dijo Harry. "¡Nada como huesos rotos para enseñarte una lección!"

Damien se detuvo, girándose para mirarlo con incredulidad. Pero Harry estaba hablando con James, con los ojos fijos en él con intenso odio feroz.

"Harry", James comenzó con un suspiro, "ya te lo dije. Fue un accidente. Nunca te habría hecho algo así intencionalmente". explicó.

"¡Qué! ¡Tiraste a Harry dos pisos abajo!" dijo Damien, volviéndose hacia su papá. "¿Como pudiste?"

Harry fue sorprendido por el temperamento de Damien. No creía que el chico tuviera el valor de hablarle así a su padre. Pero la ira de Damien no era nada en comparación con la furia de la ardiente pelirroja, que se acercó y se quedó de pie junto a él, mirando a James.

"Nunca mencionaste esto, James." dijo: "Dijiste que Harry fue herido en batalla. No dijiste cómo, ni quién lo hizo".

James se veía terriblemente incómodo mientras luchaba por responder.

"Él ... fue herido en batalla pero ... pero fue un accidente de mi parte". James vio como la mirada se intensificaba en los ojos verdes esmeralda de su esposa. "Oh, vamos Lils, sabes que nunca lastimaría a alguien intencionalmente". rogó.

Lily miró a su esposo por un momento y luego cruzó de brazos.

"Dime qué pasó." ordeno. "¡Todo!"

James miró de su esposa a sus dos hijos.

"¡Ahora! ¿Quieres que te lo diga ahora?"

"¡Ahora!"

James miró a Harry y Damien antes de volverse hacia su esposa.

"Este realmente no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado". dijo.

Lily miró a James por un momento más antes de tomar su mano y guiarlo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para hablar con Damien.

"Damy, te espero abajo en dos minutos".

Damien asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de que sus padres se fueran, Damien se giró para mirar a Harry.

"Gracias por eso, Harry". Dijo con otra gran sonrisa.

Harry lo miró confundido otra vez. Nunca se había sentido tan confundido como lo había estado en la última hora con Damien.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Harry

"Por defenderme y distraerlos". Damien sonrió.

"¿Crees que dije eso para distraerlos?" preguntó. "¿Por qué me importaría?"

Damien vaciló, justo cuando escuchó el grito agudo de Lily en la habitación de al lado.

"¡QUÉ! ... ¡CUATRO! ¿HABÍA CUATRO DE USTEDES? ... ¡PODÍA HABER MUERTO!"

Harry sonrió al pensar en la verguenza que James estaría atravesando. Damien se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry con curiosidad.

Harry dejó de sonreír y miró a Damien.

"Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Vete!"

Damien solo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras recogía la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Harry.

"Supongo que te veré en Hogwarts", dijo, "Gracias de nuevo, Harry".

"Escucha, chico, yo no defendí a nadie". Dijo. "La única razón por la que dije algo fue para molestar a los Potter y causar la pelea que está sucediendo mientras hablamos, ¡así que no andes con tontas ideas en la cabeza!" le espetó.

Damien se rió y le guiñó un ojo.

"Claro Harry, lo que digas."

Con eso Damien se fue, dejando atrás a un furioso Harry.


	22. Bienvenido a Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

El primero de septiembre llegó en un día húmedo y sin brillo. James se encontró haciendo malabares en un agitado día en el que tuvo que acompañar a Damien a Kings Cross para poder abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts y regresar al cuartel general para aparecerse con Harry directamente en Hogwarts.

"¡Harry no vendrá en el Expreso de Hogwarts!" Damien preguntó en decepción. "¿Entonces cómo?"

"No es seguro para él usar el tren". Contestó Lily, revisando el baúl de Damien asegurándose haber empacado todo lo que necesitaba.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Damien, haciendo una mueca. "¿Qué crees que haría? ¿Saltar de un tren en movimiento?"

"No lo descartaría". admitió a regañadientes

Damien resopló, pero no dijo más sobre el tema. Solo era cuestión de horas, entonces estaría en Hogwarts, con Harry.

James, Lily y Damien partieron hacia Kings Cross en su auto, un artilugio muggle que confundió y emocionó a James cuando lo vio por primera vez. Después de las innumerables lecciones de Lily, James aprendió a conducir y pasó su examen de conducción muggle. Cuando se trataba de viajar en familia, James optaba por el coche, incluso si se trataba de Kings Cross en Londres.

En Kings Cross, la vista habitual los saludó, los niños corrían hacia el tren escarlata con emoción, algunos se volvían para dar abrazos y besos de último momento a sus llorosos padres. James y Lily condujeron a Damien hacia el tren, luchando entre la multitud. Vieron a Molly, rodeada de sus hijos pelirrojos, todos abrazándola y cargando sus pesados baúles al tren. Damien rápidamente corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Damy!" Ginny sonrió al ver al chico de cabello oscuro. Ella corrió hacia él, abrazándolo rápidamente. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿No contestaste a ninguna de mis llamadas al fuego?" se quejó.

"Estaba castigado". le dijo Damien.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Ron.

Damien le lanzó a sus padres una furtiva mirada, viéndolos ocupados hablando con Molly, miró a Ron y a Ginny.

"Me escabullí bajo la capa de papá y fui al cuartel general para ver a Harry". les dijo.

Ron y Ginny de repente palidecieron, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

"¿Hiciste qué?" siseó Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Perdiste la cabeza?"

"¿Estás loco, compañero?" Preguntó Ron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Damien, sorprendido por su sorpresa. "¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya a ver a mi hermano?"

Ginny se echó hacia atrás, sus labios apretados en una delgada línea.

"Es peligroso", urgió en voz baja. "¡Pudo haberte lastimado o usado para tratar de escapar, como hizo con Fred y George!"

"Honestamente compañero, podrías haber salido herido!" dijo Ron.

Damien hizo a un lado sus argumentos.

"Él es mi hermano." afirmó. "Sabía que no iba a hacerme daño".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Preguntó Ron.

"¿Le hizo daño a Fred o a George?" Preguntó Damien. "No, él no lo hizo!" Miró a los dos Weasleys. "Y logré encontrarme con él, hablé con él y todo, y aún estoy aquí, ¡de una pieza!" sonrió ante sus miradas de shock.

"¿Hablaste con él?" Preguntó Ron.

"¿Que te dijo?" Preguntó Ginny, curiosa.

Damien se encogió de hombros.

"No mucho, gritó que me largara, eso fue todo".

Ron y Ginny compartieron una mirada exasperada.

"Damy ...!" comenzó Ginny.

"Mire, tenemos algunos problemas que resolver", admitió Damien, "pero ¿qué familia no los tiene?"

Ron resopló.

"Estás loco." dijo.

Damien sonrió.

"Eso es lo que también me dijo Harry."

"Entonces", dijo Ron, mirando al chico más joven con curiosidad, "¿cómo es él entonces?"

Damien sonrió mientras empujaba el baúl hacia el tren.

"Lo verás por ti mismo", dijo. "Viene a Hogwarts".

* * *

Cuando James dejó a Damien y a Lily en Kings Cross regresó a la sede, eran casi las dos de la tarde. Entró en Grimmauld Place con una expresión de cansancio.

"¿Ya agotado?" Preguntó Remus.

James sacudió la cabeza.

"Fue Lily", dijo, "tuve que empujarla literalmente para que subiera al tren. No quería ir, quería volver conmigo y estar con Harry. Me cansó". se quejó, desplomándose en un asiento.

Remus asintió con comprensión.

"No puedo imaginar que Lily esté demasiado satisfecha con este arreglo". admitió. "Pero debería entender. Tiene que abordar el tren como suele hacerlo".

James asintió.

"Ella lo hizo, al final". añadió.

Remus y James se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Cuándo te vas con Harry?" Preguntó Remus.

"No hasta las cinco." respondió James. "Dumbledore abrirá la red floo de su oficina. Vamos directamente allí".

"Va a ser raro, sin él aquí". Remus dijo en voz baja. "Casi me he acostumbrado a estar en guardia en el cuartel general".

James puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Qué dulce, Moony!"

Remus se rió entre dientes.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." dijo. "echaremos de menos su presencia, ese es mi punto".

James suspiró.

"Sí, el resto de la Orden se alegrará de que se haya ido de la sede". dijo. "Dumbledore dijo que el bloqueo mágico se levantará en el momento en que se vaya".

"¡Oh gracias a Dios!" dijo Tonks, habiendo oído a James mientras entraba en la cocina." Estoy harta de arreglar las cosas que rompo al tirarlas, ¡a la manera de Muggle!" agitó la cabeza. "Ayer rompí tres jarrones, guardé las piezas para poder arreglarlas una vez el bloqueo se levante."

James sonrió cansadamente. No podía culparla, vivir de manera muggle mientras estabas dentro de la sede también era difícil para él.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y James se encontró preparándose para irse a Hogwarts.

"¿Dónde está tu baúl?" Preguntó Sirius mientras estaban parados en el pasillo.

"Lo envié con Lily, era más fácil". respondió James.

Sirius estuvo a punto de hablar cuando escuchó voces desde la escalera. James vio a Sturgis y a Kingsley escoltando a Harry por las escaleras, con el baúl de Harry flotando detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó James: "Todavía tenemos una hora".

Kingsley y Sturgis lo llevaron a la pequeña habitación, que en las últimas semanas se había convertido en la sala de reuniones de Harry, el baúl cayó al suelo cuando la puerta se cerró. James miró a Sirius antes de que ambos hombres se dirigieran a la habitación. Ambos entraron para encontrar a Moody esperando dentro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó James al Auror.

"Quería tener una rápida charla, antes de ir a Hogwarts". Moody respondió en su tono habitual.

James vio a Harry sentado en la mesa, Sturgis y Kingsley a ambos lados de él.

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó James lacónicamente. Todavía no olvidaba cómo Moody trató de drogar a Harry con Veritaserum y luego había amenazado con poner droga en su comida. Hizo que James fuera aún más temperamental con el paranoico Auror.

"¡Lo más probable lo que nadie se haya interesado en hacer!" espetó Moody molesto. Se giró hacia Harry, ignorando a James y Sirius en la puerta.

"¡Esta es tu última oportunidad!" Habló con un siseo de odio. "Antes de ir a Hogwarts, ¿hay algo que debamos saber?"

Harry se encontró fríamente con la desigual mirada.

"Hay muchas cosas que deberías saber". respondió. "No significa que te las diré".

Moody se inclinó hacia Harry.

"Los chicos de esa escuela no deben saber tu identidad". escupió. "Pero quizás hay algunos que ya saben quién eres", dijo, "¿hijos de Mortíferos, tal vez?"

Harry se rio entre dientes.

"Maldita sea, serás tonto" dijo. "Hasta hace poco, los Mortífagos ni siquiera sabían que existía, y mucho menos sus hijos".

Moody actuó como si nunca hubiera escuchado a Harry.

"Apuesto a que la mitad, si no toda la casa de Slytherin, tiene padres Mortífagos". dijo. "¿Quién sabe que eres el Príncipe Oscuro? ¿Tal vez Junior Nott? ¿Crabbe? ¿Malfoy?"

"¿Quien?" Pregunto Harry, fingiendo una perfecta mirada de confusión.

Moody de repente golpeó una mano sobre la mesa, y el resultado reverberó en la habitación.

"¡No creas que esto terminó!" siseó, tan cerca de la cara de Harry que pudo ver su propio reflejo en los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Harry. "No puedes mantenerlos en secreto. ¡Te sacaré el nombre de cada Mortífago, antes de conseguir cada detalle que sepas sobre Voldemort!"

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron y la expresión aburrida que llevaba Harry cambió a una furiosa. Moody sintió una mano en el hombro y se enderezó antes de girarse para ver a James.

"¡Creo que es suficiente!" dijo James, su ira eran tan evidente como la de Harry. Se volvió hacia Harry. "Vamos."

Harry se puso en pie, sus ojos seguían peligrosamente fijos en Moody.

James y Sirius comenzaron a alejar a Harry.

"¡Los Aurores rodearán la escuela!" Gritó Moody a la espalda de Harry. "Los Dementores estarán justo afuera de las inmediaciones. ¡Un paso fuera de la línea y estarás acabado!"

Harry no se dio la vuelta, pero las palabras de Moody lo golpearon. Él ya sabía sobre los Aurores y los Dementores, pero escucharlo de alguien como Moody, lo hizo aún más insultante.

* * *

Harry atravesó la chimenea y se encontró en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Kingsley y Moody, que habían entrado en las llamas verdes antes que Harry, estaban de pie con varitas en mano, listos para atacarlo si les daba alguna razón para hacerlo. Harry los ignoró. Las llamas detrás de él se volvieron verdes una vez más y James se unió a él.

Harry apartó el hollín de su capa y miró la oficina. No pudo evitar estudiar los retratos de los anteriores directores que adornaban las paredes. La mayoría fingían dormir, aunque solo era temprano en la noche.

Ignoró a los dos hombres que estaban en la habitación y se acercó más al escritorio del director, mirando los extraños instrumentos plateados que cubrían el escritorio. Notó un cuenco de lo que parecían dulces tendidos al lado del tintero. Harry gimió. _'¿De Verdad? ¿Dulces?_  pensó burlón para sí mismo.

"¿Quires uno?"

Harry se giró al oír la voz de Dumbledore. Vio al director, parado en la puerta, vestido con largas túnicas azules y estrellas amarillas y un sombrero a juego. Harry nunca había visto un atuendo tan ridículo.

"No, gracias, tengo dieciséis, no seis!" respondió con fuerza.

Dumbledore sonrió y caminó tranquilamente hacia su escritorio.

"¿Estás seguro? Son deliciosos. Gotas de limón, creo que se llaman".

Harry le lanzó una mirada de disgusto que hizo que el mago de cabello plateado riera. Se sentó en la silla e hizo un gesto a Harry y James para que también se sentaran. Harry se negó.

"Gracias, Kingsley, Alastor". Dumbledore despidió a los Aurores con un gesto cortés de cabeza. Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, Moody le dirigió a Harry una última mirada antes de irse con Kingsley.

"Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Harry," sonrió Dumbledore. "Sé que las circunstancias son desafortunadas y que te sientes obligado a asistir, pero te aseguro, llegarás a amar la escuela". dijo Dumbledore con claro orgullo en su voz.

"No esperes sentado". respondió. "En realidad, retiro eso, espera sentado".

Dumbledore se rió alegremente, como si Harry hubiera contado una divertida broma.

"Antes de que me olvide, hay algunos puntos que me gustaría aclarar". dijo. "Debido a sus acciones, Fred y George Weasley se enteraron de tu pasado. Pensé que era improbable que mantuvieran esta información para sí mismos, así que les di la opción de contarles a su hermana y su hermano menor, los cuales estan asistiendo a Hogwarts. Por lo tanto, junto con a tu hermano, Damien Potter serán los cinco estudiantes que sabrán que eras el Príncipe Oscuro ".

"Usa el tiempo pasado cuanto quieras", dijo Harry, "no cambia lo que soy. Siempre seré el Príncipe Oscuro".

Dumbledore sonrió.

"El futuro es tan incierto como la vida misma". dijo. "Tenemos el poder de cambiar nuestro futuro, ¿no te gustaría cambiar el tuyo?"

Harry le sonrió.

"¿Por qué querría cambiar?" preguntó.

James, atrapado entre los dos, se movió en el asiento. Podría haberse ido con Kingsley y Moody y nadie se habría dado cuenta.

"Verás las razones de por qué". Dumbledore sonrió con seguridad. "De vuelva a las reglas básicas. Debes asistir a todas las clases que se te asignen. La profesora McGonagall ha elaborado un horario. La tarea deberá hacerse a tiempo y de la mejor manera posible". Vio la ira crecer en el adolescente. "Se te permitirá todos los privilegios que tienen el resto de los estudiantes, pero también se te aplicarán las mismas restricciones". dijo. "No se te permitirá pasar por los terrenos de Hogwarts, eso significa especialmente el Bosque Prohibido, que a pesar de su nombre, siempre cada año tiene numerosas visitas". Miró a James, quien se movió en su asiento, esta vez con vergüenza, ya que él había sido uno de esos estudiantes en su tiempo en Hogwarts. "Ahora, bajarás conmigo y te presentaré a la escuela, explicando que viviste lejos de tus padres por razones personales y que solo ahora te has reincorporado". dijo Dumbledore, volviendo su atención a Harry. "Después disfrutar la fiesta, te mostrarán tu dormitorio que compartirás con tus compañeros de clase".

"¿Compartir?" Harry pregunto fríamente. "¡No comparto nada, Dumbledore!" se opuso.

"Bueno, entonces, es hora de aprender". respondió Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos. "Si se unen a mí, creo que deberíamos dirigirnos al Gran Comedor".

James se puso de pie mientras Dumbledore se levantaba de su silla. Harry se quedó donde estaba.

"Vamos, Harry, no querrás perderte la fiesta. Es bastante espectacular". invitó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"No tengo hambre, así que sólo muéstrame la celda de esta prisión, iré allí". Harry respondió fríamente.

James miró a Harry y sintió que su corazón se apretaba.

"No comiste nada en todo el día", dijo James. "Creo que al menos deberías cenar algo antes de acostarte".

"¡No podría importarme menos tu opinión!" espetó Harry.

"Harry," comenzó James, perdiendo la paciencia. "sé razonable. No puedes sacar tu ira al no comer. El único que saldrá perdiendo eres tú".

"Entonces, ¿de qué te preocupas?" preguntó Harry: "¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos!"

"Está bien, está bien!" James se dio por vencido. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore. "¿Dónde lo colocarás?" preguntó.

"¿Dónde más? Gryffindor por supuesto". respondió Dumbledore.

Harry no sabía mucho sobre Hogwarts, lo único que Draco le había explicado era el sombrero de selección y cómo clasificaba a cada nuevo estudiante en una de las cuatro casas. Pero parecía que no sería clasificado.

"¿Cual es el problema?" Harry preguntó con frialdad: "¿Temes donde me pondría el sombrero de clasificación?" cuadró sus hombros, "sabes tan bien como yo que no es donde pertenezco".

"No, Harry, Gryffindor es tu verdadera línea de ascendencia, es donde realmente perteneces". respondió Dumbledore con calma.

"Soy el heredero de Slytherin", dijo Harry con orgullo, "debería estar en Slytherin".

Dumbledore pareció momentáneamente desconcertado por la declaración. Sus ojos lo recorrieron antes de que el brillo reapareciera.

"Eres el heredero de Gryffindor, Harry".

Harry cruzó los brazos y miró furioso a Dumbledore. El director simplemente se dio la vuelta y le dio a James la contraseña para ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor y a qué dormitorio debía ir.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse, se volvió y se dirigió a Dumbledore por última vez ese día.

"Colócame dondequieras, Dumbledore, sigo siendo un Slytherin de principio a fin".

Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír.

"Buenas noches Harry".

* * *

James estuvo al lado de Harry al instante sacándolo de la oficina del Director y subiendo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry caminaba en silencio, con furia. Se impidió examinar sus alrededores. No quería ser visto ni siquiera vagamente disfrutando de Hogwarts. En poco tiempo, se encontró frente al enorme retrato de una dama inmensamente gorda con un vestido rosa con volantes. Harry arrugó la nariz, pareciendo disgustado con el retrato.

James dio la contraseña, 'Orgullo Gryffindor' y atravesó el agujero que el retrato reveló. Harry entró en una habitación bañada por rojo y dorado. Se tomó un momento para examinar la sala común, con una gran chimenea, sillas y sofás cómodos, estanterías de libros contra las paredes, no era tan malo como pensó. Pero aún así, no halagaría nada perteneciente a Gryffindor, así que disfrazó su rostro en una expresión de repulsión.

James miró alrededor de la sala común con una expresión de alegría.

"Dios, cómo extrañaba este lugar". murmuró en voz baja.

Harry no dijo nada, pero mentalmente marcó otra casilla en la lista de las razones para odiar la casa de Gryffindor.

Fue conducido por una escalera de caracol. Entró en el dormitorio de los chicos y se encontró siendo guiado al más cercano. Entró a una habitación grande con cinco camas de dosel. El baúl de Harry estaba en la habitación tendido al lado de la cama más cerca a la ventana. Harry se giró para enfrentar a James.

"¡Aquí! ¿Tengo que quedarme aquí? ¡Esta habitación es pequeña! ¡Y tengo que compartirla con nada menos que otros cuatro chicos! ¿Qué estás tratando de hacerme?"

James no pudo evitar que la risa se escapara. Por un momento, Harry pareció un adolescente normal, quejándose por compartir, y que otros se habían apoderado de su espacio.

"Lo siento, Harry, no pude evitar eso". dijo mientras Harry lo miraba peligrosamente. "Mira, la habitacióm no es muy pequeña y solo la usaras para dormir. La mayor parte del tiempo irás a clases y el tiempo libre que tengas la pasarás en la sala común".

James estaba deseando acercarse a Harry. El adolescente se veía demasiado lindo de mal humor. Quería apartarle el rebelde cabello negro de los ojos y mirar esos brillantes verdes esmeralda. De repente, sintió la abrumadora necesidad de abrazar a su hijo, de ofrecerle comodidad de la manera que solía hacerlo cuando Harry era un bebé. Pero James sabía que Harry solo se enojaría si hacía algo así, así que se conformó con poner una mano en su hombro. Tan pronto lo alcanzó, Harry inmediatamente se movió y se dirigió hacia la cama, fuera de su alcance.

James suspiró y dejó caer su mano, el rechazo ardió dolorosamente en su pecho. Se aseguró de ocultarlo cuando habló.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cenar? Realmente deberías comer algo". lo intentó de nuevo.

En respuesta, Harry simplemente caminó más hacia la cama, lejos de James. Sabiendo que esta batalla no iba a ser ganada, James se dio por vencido y volvió hacia la puerta, mirándolo por última vez.

"Buenas noches Harry". murmuró en voz baja.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo nocturno. Pudo ver los metros cuadraros de tierra ante él, conocidos como los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estiró el cuello hacia un lado, presionándose en la ventana y pudo distinguir el borde del magnífico lago. Y en la distancia, el denso grupo de árboles que era el bosque prohibido. Draco le había contado muchas historias sobre ese bosque, incluso cuando fue atacado brutalmente por un hipogrifo.

Después de años de escuchar por Draco historias sobre la escuela, había desarrollado una curiosidad sobre Hogwarts. Quería ver cómo era la escuela, ¿era realmente todo lo que Draco dijo que era? Había llegado a la conclusión de que debía ser algo especial, ya que su propio padre hablaba muchas veces sobre Hogwarts con un sentimiento de admiración que no mostraba en nada más. Pero Harry nunca imaginó que sería así como finalmente conocería la escuela, preso y obligado a asistir por Dumbledore.

Se apartó de la ventana, frotándose los ojos. No pensaría en Dumbledore, de lo contrario terminaría aplastando algo. Se forzó a ir hacia la cama y tiró de las cortinas, acomodándose para intentar dormir un poco. Trató de no sentirse miserable al ser forzado por entrar en Gryffindor. Pero la verdad era que esperaba ser clasificado en Slytherin. Al menos habría tenido a Draco allí con él.

Sintió que su estómago se contraía de la ira otra vez mientras pensaba que estaba en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin. Harry sabía de los Potter y su herencia Gryffindor, pero eso no lo hacía más aceptable. Harry quería ser un Slytherin puro, como su padre, pero Lord Voldemort siempre lo molestaba juguetonamente recordándole su otra herencia. Cuando Harry hacia algo particularmente estúpido, su padre se burlaba de él, diciendo que su favorita ofensa, _"eso fue algo muy Gryffindor"_.

Harry se obligó a alejar sus pensamientos de su padre, no queriendo pensar en el hecho de que nunca volvería a verlo. Alcanzó el colgante, el horrocrux de su padre alrededor de su cuello y lo agarró con fuerza con una mano. Encontraría la forma de volver a él, incluso si eso lo mataba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió y escuchó como su estómago retumbaba de hambre. Se volvió de lado en un esfuerzo por ponerse cómodo y dormir. Sabía por experiencia que dormir con el estómago vacío no era posible por mucho tiempo. Pero su orgullo se interpuso en el camino.

 _¡Maldita sea mi orgullo Gryffindor!_  Pensó miserablemente.

* * *

Otros cinco funcionarios del Ministerio habían sido localizados, torturados y asesinados pero Voldemort seguía sin estar cerca de encontrar a Harry. El Señor Oscuro estaba en la cámara, sus ojos rojos se estrecharon mientras los cadáveres de los funcionarios del Ministerio eran arrastrados por sus Mortífagos.

Dejó escapar un frustrado suspiro. Las cosas no estaban bien. El paradero de Harry no podía ser un secreto tan bien guardado. Tenía hombres en todas partes, espías dispersos en cada centímetro del Ministerio y, sin embargo, nadie pudo averiguar dónde se encontraba a Harry.

Voldemort se quedó solo cuando el último de sus Mortífagos se retiró, inclinándose ante él. En la quietud, dejó que su mente vagara hacia el bienestar de su hijo. ¿En qué tipo de condición estaría? ¿Alguien se atrevería a hacerle daño? ¿Podría alguien ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para lastimar al Príncipe Oscuro? Voldemort negó con la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos silenciosos. Su Harry era fuerte, astuto y tenía suficiente sentido de autoconservación para mantenerse fuera de peligro. Pero Voldemort también sabía cuán terco podía ser Harry a veces. Sabía lo agitado y enojado que podía ponerse, y eso solía ser cuando se equivocaba y, en sus actuales circunstancias, podía salir lastimado por actuar. Repitiendo un mantra para mantenerse calmado, Voldemort se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, otras formas de llegar a Harry y llevarlo a casa, seguro y de una sola pieza.

Una serie de rápidos golpes sonaron en la puerta y Voldemort la abrió de golpe. Snape se apresuró a entrar en la cámara dejándose caer sobre una rodilla.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Tengo noticias sobre el Príncipe Oscuro!"

Al mismo tiempo Voldemort se elevaba por encima de la figura de rodillas.

"¡Levantate!" siseó con voz fría. "¿Qué encontraste?"

Snape se puso de pie, con expresión en blanco, la mente firmemente ocluida, pero mentalmente maldecía a Dumbledore por obligarlo a hacer esto.

  * "Mi señor, Dumbledore convocó una reunión con su personal escolar. Nos dijo que tuvo una reunión privada con el Ministro y que aparentemente llegaron a un acuerdo sobre el Príncipe Oscuro".



Los ojos de Voldemort estaban clavando a Snape en el lugar, su mirada ardiendo.

"¿Qué clase de acuerdo?" demando.

Snape tragó reflexivamente.

"Parece que Dumbledore cree que el Príncipe Oscuro es el profetizado". dijo Snape cuidadosamente. "Ha convencido al Ministro de esto y ha discutido que si el Príncipe Oscuro es herido o asesinado, significaría que no podrían llegar a usted, mi señor." Snape tuvo que dejar caer su mirada, la furia en la cara de Voldemort era aterradora. "Fudge ha accedido a entregar el Príncipe a Dumbledore, bajo la promesa de que lo rehabilitará."

"¡Rehabilitará!" gruñó Voldemort furioso. "¿Ese viejo tonto cree que puede poner a mi hijo en mi contra?"

Snape no hizo contacto visual, mantuvo su rostro bajo, los ojos fijos en el suelo. Pero seguía sintiendo la ardiente mirada.

"¿Cuándo hará Fudge la transferencia?" preguntó Voldemort con furia.

Snape tomó aliento, mentalmente encogiéndose ante lo que vendría.

"Ya ha sucedido". respondió. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada carmesí. "El Príncipe Oscuro está en Hogwarts".

La maldición Cruciatus hizo que Snape cayera al suelo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras luchaba por contener los gritos de dolor. Había sentido la maldición muchas veces antes por la mano de su maestro, pero nunca había sido tan intensa como esta.

 _'¡Espero que Dumbledore sepa lo que está haciendo!'_  fue el último pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Snape mientras caía en la inconsciencia.


	23. Primer día de Escuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

La masa de estudiantes se apresuró hacia el Gran Comedor, feliz de estar fuera de la amarga noche fría. La mayoría conversaban alegremente entre ellos, compartiendo historias de sus vacaciones de verano o poniéndose al día con los últimos acontecimientos.

Pero tres estudiantes no estaban con el resto que se dirigía al Gran Comedor. En vez de eso, estaban acurrucados dentro de un frío baño, en el primer piso, llamado el baño de 'Myrtle la Llorona'. Absortos en la conversación, buscando la privacidad del baño en desuso para hablar sobre el Príncipe Oscuro.

"Entonces, ¿todo lo que he leido en los periódicos sobre el Príncipe Oscuro en prisión es mentira?" Preguntó Hermione.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"El profesor Dumbledore convenció al Ministro para hacer un encubrimiento".

"Exactamente cómo logró esa hazaña, no lo sabemos". Añadió Ginny.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, sumida en sus pensamientos. Durante su viaje en tren aquí le habían puesto al día sobre lo sucedido estas últimas semanas y lo que Dumbledore estaba planeando con el Príncipe Oscuro, pero no podía hablar adecuadamente, no con Damien allí.

"No puedo creer que el profesor Dumbledore esté haciendo esto". suspiró Hermione, evidentemente decepcionada de que su estimado Director hubiera instigado una mentira y encubrido a un asesino como el Príncipe Oscuro.

"¡Pienso lo mismo!" Ginny estuvo de acuerdo. "Hogwarts no es lugar para gente como él".

Hermione parecía terriblemente en conflicto.

"Sé que debería tener fe en el profesor Dumbledore", comenzó, "y la tengo, pero no puedo entender qué exactamente espera ganar".

"Te lo dijimos, quiere cambiarlo". dijo Ginny, por su tono burlón le dejó ver lo que pensaba de la idea.

"Así el Príncipe Oscuro soltará voluntariamente todo lo que sabe sobre Quién-Tú-Sabes". dijo Ron. "Y al parecer, sabe mucho!"

Hermione negó con la cabeza pensando silenciosamente.

"Debe tener algo planeado." dijo. "Quiero decir, es el profesor Dumbledore, todo el mundo sabe que es excéntrico ¡pero también es brillante! Te apuesto a que sabe más de lo que dice." declaró. "Debe tener un plan muy bien pensado y por eso está implicando a Hogwarts."

"Eso o que finalmente ha perdido la chota." suspiró Ginny.

Hermione no negó tal afirmación, aunque parecía querer hacerlo.

"Bueno, será mejor que regresemos al Gran Comedor". Dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Recuerda Hermione, no le digas ni una palabra a nadie". le recordó

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

"¡En serio Ronald!" amonestó "¡No soy idiota!"

Ron pareció avergonzado, pero obstinadamente sostuvo la mirada.

"Nos expulsarán si el profesor Dumbledore descubre que te contamos sobre el Príncipe Oscuro". dijo.

"¡Si lo sé!" Espetó Hermione. "No tienes que seguir recordándomelo". miró al chico pelirrojo antes de mirar a Ginny. "No diré que sé quién es. No te preocupes". Añadió, mucho más suavemente al final.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

* * *

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Damien miraba las puertas, estirando el cuello para ver más allá de los numerosos estudiantes que llegaban, en busca de una sola cara.

"No puedo verlo". murmuró. "Ya debería estar aquí." Se puso de pie para ver mejor.

"Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore cambió de opinión", dijo Ron esperanzado a su lado. "Tal vez se dio cuenta de que traerlo a Hogwarts no era una buena idea después de todo".

Damien lo miró, decepcionado.

"¿Eso crees?" pregunto preocupado.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Podría ocurrir." dijo, esperando silenciosamente que lo hiciera.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, y Minerva McGonagall entró, liderando a un gran grupo de asustados y nerviosos primeros años que miraban por primera vez el Gran Comedor. Ante la vista, el resto calló de inmediato y se acomodó para observar la clasificación. Damien también se sentó abatido, renunciando a ver a Harry.

La clasificación comenzó, con los primeros niños clasificados en Ravenclaw. La clasificación casi terminaba cuando las puertas se abrieron y James entró silenciosamente. Damien se giró ante el sonido y llamó la atención de su padre. Quería levantarse e ir a preguntarle dónde estaba Harry, pero sabía que no podía interrumpir la clasificación de esa manera. Hizo un gesto a su padre, levantando las cejas en cuestión. James solo sacudió la cabeza, acercándose un dedo a los labios, haciendo un gesto para que se callara. Las cejas de Damien se fruncieron con irritación y frunció el ceño antes de apartar la mirada.

Tan pronto el último estudiante fue clasificado, Dumbledore se levantó alzando una mano. El Gran Comedor se calmó de inmediato, cada ojo puesto en el mago de cabello blanco con gafas de media luna posadas sobre una nariz torcida.

"Bienvenido a Hogwarts". comenzó Dumbledore con su habitual sonrisa cálida. "Un nuevo semestre con nuevos alumnos". Sus ojos brillaron amablemente a los primeros años repartidos entre las cuatro mesas. "Tengo algunos anuncios que me gustaría hacerles antes de que comience la fiesta. Como la mayoría de ustedes probablemente notaron, tenemos invitados con nosotros esta noche". Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia la parte posterior del pasillo y todos se giraron en sus asientos para mirar a la hilera de magos ante las puertas. "Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de ustedes se enteró del ataque al Ministerio de Magia hace unas pocas semanas", continuó Dumbledore. "A la luz de esto, el Ministerio ordenó que se revise el sistema de seguridad de la escuela y, si es necesario, se mejoren las salas de seguridad. En el transcurso de los próximos meses podréis ver a estos Aurores presentes en la escuela, llevando a cabo varios controles en las salas. Por favor absténgase de interrumpirlos ya que su trabajo es de vital importancia para la seguridad de la escuela y, lo que es más importante, para los estudiantes ".

Damien compartió una rápida mirada con Ron. Sabían que los Aurores no estaban aquí por las salas de seguridad. Estaban aquí para vigilar a Harry. Ni siquiera eran Aurores, eran miembros de la Orden. Solo James, Kingsley, Sturgis y Ojo Loco Moody eran Aurores del Ministerio. El resto eran miembros de la Orden pero, por supuesto, el resto de los estudiantes no lo sabían.

"... y por último, el anuncio más importante de la noche," Dumbledore se detuvo momentáneamente, "¡Atacad!"

Innumerables platos de comida aparecieron en la mesa y los estudiantes soltaron vítores de alegría. Dumbledore rió y se sentó en la mesa principal. Damien observó cómo los miembros de la Orden se dirigían a la pequeña mesa colocada en la parte de atrás del Comedor y tomaban sus asientos para cenar. Sus ojos se posaron en su padre. Se preguntó por qué su hermano no estaba aquí, cenando con ellos. Se distrajo cuando escuchó a Ron susurrarle.

"Damy, ¿te diste cuenta de quién falta?"

Damien se volvió para mirarlo, mirando más allá de él hacia la mesa de personal. Vio la silla vacía.

"¿Dónde está Snape?" preguntó con sorpresa.

* * *

Harry ahuecó ambas manos bajo el grifo para recoger agua fría y salpicarsela en cara. El frío del agua calmó su ardiente cicatriz, pero solo por un momento. La quemadura comenzó casi de inmediato. Repitió la acción una y otra vez. Continuó lavándose la cara, dirigiendo la mayor cantidad de agua que pudo sobre la frente. La cicatriz palpitaba de dolor, ardiendo ferozmente. Se había despertado, no más de media hora después de haberse quedado dormido, debido a su cicatriz. Desde entonces había estado en el baño, intentando en vano hacer algo para el dolor.

Se aferró al lavabo, estabilizándose. Su rostro estaba entumecido por el frío, pero su cicatriz estaba en llamas. Se encontró preguntándose por qué estaba enojado su padre ahora. Pensó que tal vez descubrió dónde estaba siendo retenido. Saber que estaba en Hogwarts bajo el ojo vigilante de Dumbledore ciertamente enojaría a su padre lo suficiente como para justificar el dolor que estaba soportando. Desechó el pensamiento. ¿Cómo averiguaría su padre su paradero? Probablemente era algo más.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando el familiar aroma del cobre lo asaltó. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, aún le goteaban gotas de agua por el rostro, pero además de eso una línea gruesa de líquido carmesí se filtraba desde la nariz.

"¡Genial!" gimió y se estiró para agarrar un pañuelo de papel.

Se limpió la nariz y la sangre. Su cicatriz dio otra punzada dolorosa, pero lentamente comenzó a apagarse, haciendo que Harry suspirara de alivio. Después de casi una hora, finalmente había terminado.

Harry se enjuagó la cara, lavando todos los signos de hemorragia nasal. Estudió su reflejo, comprobando que todas las manchas de sangre hubieran desaparecido. No pudo evitar sentir pánico por la hemorragia nasal. Había sucedido una vez antes, cuando en su fuga del Ministerio fue emboscado, capturado y llevado a la sede. Esa fue la primera vez que su nariz sangró debido al dolor en la cicatriz. Se quitó el flequillo de la cara y miró fijamente la roja cicatriz en la frente. Sabía que la hemorragia nasal estaba conectada con la cicatriz, simplemente no podía entender por qué.

* * *

Justo cuando Ron se apartó de la mesa para levantarse, sintió una mano en el hombro. Se giró para ver la severa expresión del jefe de su casa, la profesora McGonagall. Ella asintió bruscamente hacia él.

"Señor Weasley, ¿podemos hablar?, por favor".

Ron se levantó de inmediato, confundido por qué el jefe de su casa tendría que hablar con él, en su primer día en Hogwarts.

El resto de estudiantes estaban ocupados caminando hacia las puertas, para poder llegar a sus dormitorios y acostarse. Nadie le prestó atención a Ron, ni siquiera Hermione, Ginny o Damien.

Una vez que Ron fue apartado, la profesora McGonagall habló en voz baja.

"Señor Weasley, creo que está al tanto de información muy confidencial". dijo.

Ron asintió.

"Sí, profesora McGonagall".

"Como usted es consciente de la situación y entiende la gravedad, a Potter se le ha asignado un espacio en su dormitorio".

Al principio, Ron pensó que se refería a Damien. Después de todo, él era el único 'Potter' con el que estaba familiarizado, él y, por supuesto, James Potter. Entonces cayó en cuenta de a quien se refería exactamente la profesora McGonagall y palideció a un tono fantasmal.

"Pero ... pero, él ..." tartamudeó Ron. "¡Profesora! ¡No puede estar ... en ... mi habitación ...!"

"Tiene que quedarse en una habitación", interrumpió la profesora McGonagall. "y el Director pensó que, como eres consciente de su pasado, sería beneficioso que lo pusieran en tu habitación".

Ron comenzó a sacudir la cabeza en señal de protesta, pero la mirada de la bruja frente a él, le hizo perder la fuerza a mitad de camino.

"No va a pedirme que ... hable con él, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

McGonagall se enderezó manteniendo la cabeza alta.

"Nunca le pediría a nadie de quién ser amigo, señor Weasley". dijo "Pero puede parecer grosero si ignoras a tu compañero de dormitorio y tu compañero de Gryffindor". añadió. "Por favor, recuerda que si tienes algún problema, o sientes que necesitas compartir algo que hayas visto o descubierto de él, acude a mí o al profesor Dumbledore de inmediato".

"¿Usted ... quiere que lo espíe?" Preguntó Ron, estupefacto.

McGonagall echó un vistazo a las puertas, a los hombres de la Orden haciendo guardia.

"Tenemos suficientes espías", dijo en voz baja, "¿no está de acuerdo, señor Weasley?"

* * *

Harry acababa de acomodarse en la cama cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se quedó quieto, escuchando con atención. Oyó varios pares de pasos entrando a la habitación, acompañados por voces cansadas y adormecidas.

"Podría quedarme dormido de pie". dijo una voz.

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir." respondió otra voz, esta con un distinto acento irlandés.

Harry escuchó mientras los chicos seguían hablando, entrando más en la habitación.

"Oye, ¿quién es ese?"

A pesar de las cortinas cerradas alrededor de su cama, Harry casi podía sentir las miradas. Se erizó de molestia.

"¿Alguien te dijo algo sobre un nuevo compañero de dormitorio?" preguntó el irlandés.

"No", respondió el otro. "¿Qué está haciendo en la cama ya?" preguntó.

"Es un nuevo estudiante". Una tercera voz dijo en voz baja. "Acaba de mudarse del extranjero".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó uno de los chicos.

"Yo ... la profesora McGonagall me lo mencionó".

"¿Y no nos lo mencionaste, Ron?" dijo el irlandés.

"No sabía que él ... él iba a estar ... aquí". replicó Ron débilmente.

"¿De donde es?" preguntó el otro chico.

"No lo sé." Ron respondió, sonando como si quisiera que la conversación terminara.

"¿Sabes su nombre?" preguntó el irlandés.

Una pausa, antes de que Ron respondiera.

"Harry Potter".

Los puños de Harry se curvaron.  _'¡No soy un jodido Potter!'_  pensó enojado.

"¿Potter?" preguntó el chico irlandés. "¿Está relacionado con Damien Potter?"

"Es su hermano". El chico llamado Ron dijo en voz baja.

"¡Caray! Nunca supe que tenía un hermano". dijo el otro chico.

"¿Cómo es que vive en el extranjero cuando el resto de su familia está aquí?" preguntó el chico irlandés.

"¡No lo sé Seamus!" Espetó Ron. "¡Tal vez deberías preguntarle!"

"Vale, no necesitas gritar, solo estaba preguntando". Respondió Seamus.

"Me pregunto por qué no estuvo en el banquete". dijo lentamente el otro chico. "Parece raro, no?"

"Sí, es extraño". El irlandés estuvo de acuerdo.

"Tal vez estuvo en el banquete". dijo el llamado Ron. "Probablemente no lo notaste."

"¿Un chico nuevo en Gryffindor?" El otro chico se burló. "¡Por supuesto que lo hubiéramos notado!"

"Voy a echar un rápido vistazo, solo para ver si recuerdo haberlo visto en la mesa". Dijo Seamus.

"¡Yo también!" dijo el otro chico.

Harry tuvo suficiente. Se sentó en la cama, arrodillándose en el colchón, y abrió las cortinas. Vio a tres chicos saltar hacia atrás con sorpresa. Uno de ellos, asumió que era el chico irlandés, Seamus, que era el más cercano a él.

"¡Oh! ... um, hola!" saludó Seamus rápidamente. "Lo siento, si te despertamos".

Harry no respondió, su mirada recorrió al chico antes de lanzarse a los otros dos. Vio a un chico de piel oscura, parado detrás de Seamus, mirándolo agradablemente. De pie frente a él, había un pelirrojo, mirándolo con expresión de asombro. Harry se dio cuenta de que era Ron, Ron Weasley.

"Soy Seamus Finnigan". El chico irlandés extendió una mano.

Harry miró la mano ofrecida.

"Y yo estoy cansado." dijo.

Seamus vaciló y lentamente la mano descendió hasta descansar a su lado.

"Bien, perdón por despertarte." se disculpó torpemente.

Harry no dijo nada, se estiró para cerrar las cortinas de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y otro chico entró. Neville se detuvo en seco al ver una quinta cama en su dormitorio. Pasó los ojos por encima de la cama y se dirigió al chico sobre ella. Los cálidos ojos marrones de Neville se encontraron con los sorprendidos verdes de Harry.

"Hola, debes ser Harry Potter". Neville sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cama. "El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que eres nuevo en Hogwarts". Neville extendió una mano, similar a Seamus. "Soy Neville Longbottom".

Harry tampoco tomó su mano. Miró al chico, su cara y sus cálidos ojos marrones. Eran tan similares a los de su madre. Sin decir ni una palabra, Harry cerró las cortinas, separándose de los otros cuatro chicos. Sintió que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y maldijo silenciosamente a Dumbledore. Ese viejo tonto manipulador lo puso en la misma habitación que Neville Longbottom, sabiendo muy bien lo que le había hecho a los padres de Neville.

Se obligó a acostarse de nuevo, pero estaba demasiado enojado para dormir. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Dumbledore y el descaro de ese hombre para tratar de jugar con él. Ahora entendía por qué Dumbledore le había obligado a entrar en Gryffindor y por qué le puso en este dormitorio en particular. Era para poder quedarse con Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore quería que se sintiera culpable por lo que le hizo a Frank y Alice Longbottom. Enroscó ambas manos en puños y apretó los dientes con ira. Él haría pagar a Dumbledore. No iba a dejar que ese viejo tonto se saliera con la suya.

* * *

Harry no durmió esa noche, estaba demasiado nervioso para poder descansar. Se acostó solo mirando al techo, pensando en las maneras de hacerle pagar a Dumbledore por haberlo metido en este lío. Escuchó despertarse a los cuatro chicos gradualmente, sus pasos trotaban en la habitación, sin duda preparándose y vistiéndose para el primer día de clases.

Harry permaneció donde estaba, considerando la idea de quedarse en la cama todo el día, negándose a asistir a clases. ¿Qué podría hacer Dumbledore? ¿Arrastrarlo de la cama? Tan tentador como era desobedecer a Dumbledore de esa manera, sabía que no podía quedarse en la cama. No era del tipo que holgazaneaba todo el día. Ya estaba ansioso por levantarse y salir de esta cama.

Se levantó y apartó las cortinas. Los otros chicos se estaban vistiendo. Los ignoró lo mejor que pudo y sacó su baúl, a regañadientes sacó su uniforme escolar de Hogwarts que Lily le había comprado. Hizo una mueca a la corbata roja y dorada, cerró el baúl y se levantó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con un chico pelirrojo. La noche anterior, descubrió que el chico era Ron Weasley. Recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, Ron Weasley junto a su hermana y hermanos gemelos eran los únicos estudiantes que sabían sobre su verdadera identidad.

Sonrió ante la expresión de incomodidad que cruzó la cara del chico. Claramente él no quería estar aquí ahora mismo. Ron pareció juntar su ingenio y de mala gana se encontró con los ojos de Harry, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

"Ronald Weasley." se presentó.

Harry ignoró la mano extendida, lo que provocó que Ron la bajara, sus orejas teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza.

"Mira, si estás molesto por lo de anoche, entonces lo siento. No deberíamos haberte sorprendido". continuó Ron. "Solo teníamos curiosidad por verte, eso es todo". trató de explicar.

Harry dio un paso hacia Ron y le susurró en voz baja.

"Sabes que la curiosidad puede matar, ¿verdad?"

Ron palideció ante las palabras y miró a Harry. Sus ojos azules brillaban de ira, pero controló el famoso genio Weasley. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Harry se apartó de la fugaz figura de Ron y se dirigió al baño para poder lavarse y cambiarse. Se vistió rápidamente, se quitó el pijama y a regañadientes se puso el uniforme escolar. Se miró en el espejo.

"¡Parezco un idiota!" Declaró, antes de intentar en vano arreglar su desordenado cabello. "Por una vez, ¿no puedes comportarte?" le preguntó a sus rizos desordenados mientras trataba de aplanar su terco cabello. Como si respondiera a su pregunta, el cabello que había logrado arreglar brotó nuevamente. "Brillante" siseó Harry.

Ya sería lo suficientemente horrible que todos lo miraran como el 'chico nuevo' sin que pareciera un completo imbécil.

Harry anhelaba sus túnicas negras, botas de piel de dragón, su armadura y más que nada deseaba su máscara plateada. La extrañaba terriblemente. Había llevado una máscara frente a extraños durante años, se sentía muy vulnerable sin ella.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.  _¡Será mejor que acabemos con esto!_  pensó. Bajó la escalera y entró en la sala común. Se alegró de que estuviera lo suficientemente vacía. Parecía que la mayoría ya se había ido a desayunar. Harry salió de la sala común, preguntándose qué le depararía el día. Justo cuando salía por la puerta del retrato, vio el rostro sonriente de James Potter, evidentemente esperándolo en el pasillo.

* * *

"Buenos días, Harry". saludó James alegremente.

Todo lo que recibió fue una mirada fulminante.

James miró a Harry en su túnica escolar con una adoración mal escondida. No pudo evitar sonreír al adolescente de cabello negro por su nueva imagen.

"Te ves realmente bien con el uniforme escolar", elogió. "Yo diría que te ves casi como un adolescente normal".

Harry gruñó algo en voz baja y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. James lo siguió.

"¿Por qué me sigues, Potter?" Preguntó Harry con vehemencia.

"Soy tu guardia, ¿recuerdas?" respondió James descaradamente, pero sin mala intención.

"¿Los estudiantes no sospecharán que siempre estés conmigo?" Pregunto Harry enojado.

"No, en absoluto", respondió James. "Saben que recién regresaste con tu familia. Se darán cuenta de que solo me estoy tomando tiempo para poder pasarlo contigo". Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia James y aceleró el paso, pero James fue rápido en igualarlo. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu primera noche?" James trató de hacer conversación. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"¿Podrías hacerlo con otros cuatro chicos roncando en tu habitación?" preguntó Harry molesto.

James se rió entre dientes.

"Lleva su tiempo acostumbrarse". admitió. "Una vez estés aquí unas cuantas noches, ni siquiera lo notarás".

Harry se burló de él.

"¡Lo dudo!"

Llegó al pie de las escaleras, notando a miembros de la Orden del Fénix dispersos por todas partes. Dos estaban al lado de las puertas, otros dos en una esquina, otros tres alineados a lo largo del corredor izquierdo con cuatro alineados a lo largo del corredor derecho. Habiéndose perdido la fiesta de anoche, Harry no tenía ni idea de qué explicación Dumbledore dio para que estos hombres estuvieran presentes en la escuela, pero sabía que debía haber mentido. Miró a los que estaban al lado de las puertas frontales y, como era de esperar, vio correr sus varitas de arriba abajo y a través de las puertas, las varitas emitiendo una luz amarilla entrecruzando las puertas. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban actuando como si estuvieran revisando las barreras.

"El Gran Comedor es por aquí". James caminó hacia adelante con la intención de liderar el camino, pero Harry se paró frente a él, burlándose.

"Conozco el camino." dijo, caminando por delante.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó James con una ceja levantada. "¿Cómo podrías saber el camino al Gran Comedor cuando nunca has estado?" preguntó.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo con una expresión de exasperación en el rostro. Señaló el flujo constante de estudiantes que iban al Gran Comedor para el desayuno.

"Sólo iba a seguir a los estudiantes". respondió. "¿No se supone que eres Auror? Uno podría pensar que podrías resolver algo tan simple como eso".

James sintió que el calor subía por su rostro ante el insulto, pero lo ignoró.

"Harry, espera!" gritó James cuando Harry giró para caminar por el pasillo. "Necesito darte algo primero".

De su bolsillo, sacó una varita y se la ofreció a Harry.

Harry miró la varita con aprensión, preguntándose por qué su enemigo le daba un arma, pero se estiró para tomarla. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una varita. Aunque frunció el ceño cuando la tocó. La varita no era suya, su primer vistazo lo confirmó, pero algo no estaba bien con ella. Volvió una mirada interrogadora hacia James.

"La varita solo debe usarse para hechizos simples, principalmente en clase. Permitirá que se emitan todos los hechizos necesarios para tus clases, pero no podrás hacer mucho más con ella".

"¿Manipulasteis la varita?" Preguntó Harry, sus dedos apretados alrededor del palo.

"Sí." respondió James simplemente. "Seguramente entiendes por qué". añadió.

Harry lo miró, su ira lo hizo temblar ligeramente.

"¿Dónde está mi varita?" preguntó.

"En el Ministerio". James respondió. "Hasta que puedas probar que podemos confiar en ti, tendrás que arreglártelas con esta".

"¿Ésta?" siseó Harry, levantando la varita. "¿La varita de niño?"

"Como dije, es solo temporal". consoló James. "Muéstranos que podemos confiar en ti y recuperarás tu varita".

Harry se guardó la varita con brusquedad.

"Recuperaré mi varita". dijo en voz baja. "¡Sólo espera y veras!"

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de actividad. Las cuatro mesas llenas de estudiantes hambrientos, devorando felizmente el delicioso desayuno. Entre bocados de tocino y huevos o papillas o tortitas, solo hubo un tema de discusión; El arresto del Príncipe Oscuro.

"Escuché que derribó a más de una docena de Aurores antes de ser capturado", dijo Cormac McLaggan. "Fue toda una batalla".

"Mi hermano y mi tío trabajan para el Ministerio". dijo Ashley Kentford. "Ese día, cuando el Ministerio fue atacado e incendiado, ambos estaban allí. Casi fueron asesinados". dijo ella llorando.

"No puedo creer que el Ministerio de Magia haya sido atacado". dijo Parvati con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¡No puedo creer que todo esto haya sucedido y no estuviéramos al tanto!" Colin Creevey gimió, su hermano menor Dennis Creevey asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. "¡Ya está! ¡Conseguiré una suscripción al Daily Prophet!"

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a los hermanos Creevey. Muchos de los nacidos de muggles no sabían sobre los recientes acontecimientos en el mundo mágico y estaban más que sorprendidos al enterarse de la sorprendente revelación de que Lord Voldemort tenía un hijo. Conocido como el Príncipe Oscuro, este misterioso chico que fue capturado y encarcelado por el Ministerio. Los nacidos de muggles que estaban suscritos al Daily Prophet, como ella, habían leído todo sobre el Príncipe Oscuro, sus crímenes y su castigo. Hermione miró hacia la mesa del personal, a su director y se encontró preguntándose de nuevo por qué se arriesgaba tanto al darle una segunda oportunidad al Príncipe Oscuro.

"¿Leíste sobre los funcionarios del Ministerio que fueron asesinados y dejados en Hogsmeade?" preguntó Dean.

"Oh sí, fue terrible". Respondió Lavender.

"Se afirma que los mató el mismo Quién-Tú-Sabes". dijo Dean, su voz cayendo ante la mención del señor oscuro. "Fueron torturados para obtener información, pero cuando no pudieron, fueron asesinados".

"Quiere saber dónde el Ministerio mantiene a su hijo". Dijo Seamus. "Es por eso que está matando a tantos".

"Como todos nosotros". Dijo Cormac. "Todos nos estamos preguntando exactamente en qué prisión está".

"No me gustaría saber". Dijo Lavender "Me alegra saber que está en la cárcel y que él ..." se detuvo de repente, "¿quién es ese?" preguntó, apuntando a la puerta.

Ginny, que estaba sentada junto a Lavender, se volvió para ver a quién se refería. Lo vio, parado ante las puertas, con el pelo desordenado y cayéndole sobre los ojos. El verde esmeralda atrapó a Ginny con la guardia baja y se quedó sin aliento. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarlo, el chico tenía brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Lavender de nuevo. "¿Es nuevo?"

"Debería, nunca lo he visto antes". respondió Ashley. "¡Él es lindo!" rio.

"¡Ya te digo!" Parvati se unió.

"Es nuestro nuevo compañero de dormitorio". Seamus respondió a las chicas. "No es muy amigable". añadió.

Pero las chicas apenas lo escuchaban. Estaban demasiado ocupadas mirando al chico nuevo.

Ginny observó como el chico escudriñaba el Comedor, sus ojos volando hacia adelante, sin fijarse en ella ni por un momento. Ginny sintió que su corazón latía más rápido cuando dio un paso más, pero se detuvo, aparentemente sin estar seguro de algo. Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Parecía tan familiar. Sintió una entusiasta emoción recorrerla. Sus ojos estaban atraídos hacia él, estaba tan segura de que lo había visto antes, que había visto sus ojos, volando presionada contra él mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y escuchado que le preguntaba si estaba bien.

Antes de que otro pensamiento pudiera pasar por su mente, vio a James Potter aparecer detrás del chico, abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras le hablaba. El chico de ojos verdes se volvió para mirarlo furioso. Al ver a los dos parados tan juntos, Ginny vio el extraño parecido entre ellos y fue devuelta a la realidad tan rápido que dolió. Ya sabía quién era él. Damien y sus hermanos le habían dicho lo parecido que era el chico a James Potter. Ella estaba mirando a Harry Potter, también conocido como el Príncipe Oscuro.

Se sintió disgustada consigo misma. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que ese chico era su salvador? ¿Realmente estaba llegando al punto de obsesión que cada chico que veía pensaba que era su salvador? Negó con la cabeza, mentalmente reprendiéndose. Lo miró nuevamente. Por supuesto que le parecería familiar, se parecía mucho a James Potter y ahora que sabía quién era, podía ver claramente que sus ojos eran casi idénticos a los de su madre, Lily Potter.  _'Honestamente, Ginny, ¡necesitas que te revisen la cabeza!'_  se reprendió mentalmente.

* * *

Harry se paró en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Su corazón saltando incómodamente mientras observaba a los cientos de chicos sentados, felizmente desayunando. Nunca había visto tantos chicos en su vida. De repente, fue más consciente de su cabello desordenado y de sus incómodas ropas escolares.

James se acercó y se paró junto a su hijo, tratando de entender por lo que Harry debería estar pasando.

"Está bien, Harry?" preguntó. Harry solo se giró para darle una mirada molesta. "Vamos, la mesa de Gryffindor es esta aquí". James hizo un gesto hacia la mesa que estaba más a la derecha.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, mientras sentía incontables ojos sobre él. Encontró un asiento que estaba a una buena distancia del resto y se sentó rápidamente. James dejó a Harry en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la mesa del personal, para unirse a una ansiosa Lily.

Harry mantuvo los ojos firmemente en el plato vacío frente a él. Podía sentir como los estudiantes a su alrededor lo miraban. Deseaba que se detuvieran. Lo ponía muy nervioso. Sintiendo que su estómago se quejaba de hambre, tomó unas tostadas y comenzó a comer. Su garganta se sentía tensa y seca. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero estaba nervioso al estar rodeado de tantos chicos, y él no se ponía fácilmente nervioso. Se había batido en duelo y había matado a muchos Mortífagos, por no mencionar todos sus encuentros con los miembros de la Orden y los Aurores del Ministerio, y mucho menos sus asignaciones. Nunca, durante esos enfrentamientos, se había sentido nervioso o inseguro. Sin embargo, aquí estaba en medio de estudiantes sintiéndose tenso e incómodo. Razonó consigo mismo, que se encontraba en territorio desconocido. Podría lidiar con Mortífagos y Aurores, pero no tenía ni idea como manejar una escuela llena de niños y adolescentes.

Un repentino movimiento delante de él hizo que levantara la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Damien acababa de tomar asiento delante de él.

"Buenos días, Harry!" dijo Damien con voz alegre.

Harry le gruñó en respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Hogwarts? Es genial, ¿no crees? Espera a verlo todo, bien, técnicamente eso es imposible, es enorme, pero las partes que verás te sorprenderán. Luego están los terrenos de Hogwarts ... "Damien se detuvo cuando vio a Harry poner los dedos a cada lado de su cabeza y comenzar a frotarse las sienes.

"¿No puedes ir a molestar a alguien más?" Harry le preguntó al adolescente más joven con cansancio.

"Harry, eres nuevo aquí. Alguien tiene que contarte todo sobre Hogwarts. ¿Por qué no yo?" preguntó Damien mientras le daba a otra sonrisa deslumbrante.

El jefe de casa comenzó a ir por la mesa, repartiendo los horarios de todos. McGonagall se detuvo por un momento al lado de Harry, mirándolo fijamente antes de entregarle su horario y pasar a su lado. Harry tomó el horario y lo guardó en el bolsillo sin siquiera mirarlo. ¿Cuál era el punto? Iba a ser escoltado a todas sus clases por Potter de todos modos, así que lo dejó para recordar el horario.

Se puso de pie mientras el resto de los estudiantes hacían lo mismo, listos para asistir a su primera clase. Notó a dos chicas riendo mirándolo.

"Hola, soy Parvati Patil".

"Hola, soy Lavender Brown".

Harry levantó una ceja.

"No recuerdo haber preguntado". respondió.

Las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, como si Harry hubiera contado una broma.

Damien saltó rápidamente, antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más.

"Parvati, Lavender, este es Harry Potter, mi hermano". introdujo.

Las dos chicas aletearon sus pestañas, sonriéndole.

"No sabía que tenías un hermano, Damien". Dijo Lavender, hablando con Damien, pero mirando a Harry. "¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" preguntó con una risita.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero Damien saltó rápidamente.

"En el extranjero, él estaba en el extranjero, Francia". añadió. Luego, viendo la mirada que Harry le lanzó, agregó: "Durante aproximadamente un año se mudó a ... Barcelona y luego ... a Italia antes de mudarse a ... eh ... Irlanda".

Las dos chicas parecían aún más impresionadas.

"¡Has estado en todas partes!" soltó Parvati.

"¿Cómo es que no estuviste en la fiesta de ayer?" Preguntó Lavender.

"No tenía ganas". Harry respondió con rudeza.

Un grupo de chicos se acercó, y comenzaron a presentarse a Harry, empujando a las dos chicas a un lado. Harry captó los fugaces susurros de las emocionadas chicas.

"Una voz encantadora ... ojos hermosos ... ¡Está buenisimo!"

Harry las ignoró, no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar con ellas.  _'¡Estúpidas chicas!'_  siseó mentalmente.

"Harry, esta es Katie Bell, compañera del equipo de Quidditch", sonrió Damien mientras continuaba con las presentaciones, "Ellos son Cormac McLaggan, Colin y Dennis Creevey y estos son mis amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ..." Harry sonrió ante el incómodo Ron, "... y esta es Gin, espera, ¿dónde está Ginny?" Preguntó Damien, mirando alrededor buscando a su amiga.

"Ella tuvo que irse, tiene la primera clase de Adivinación en la torre de Astronomía". ofreció Hermione en voz baja.

Damien se veía un poco decepcionado, pero se lo apartó.

"La verás en el almuerzo". le dijo a Harry felizmente.

"Realmente no puede importarme me -" Harry fue interrumpido por James, quien apareció detrás, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Todos llegarán tarde a su primera clase". dijo, sonriendo al grupo de Gryffindors.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas, uniéndose al resto de la población estudiantil.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirándolo abiertamente. James le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero no pudo hacer mucho más.

"Te veré en el almuerzo, Damy". James asintió hacia su hijo menor, indicándole que debía irse ahora.

Damien asintió con la cabeza, aunque parecía decepcionado. Le sonrió a Harry brillantemente.

"¡Buena suerte!" Le deseó a Harry y corrió uniéndose apresuradamente a los de tercer año.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, como si necesitara suerte para asistir ... ¿qué clase tenía? Sacó el arrugado horario y vio que tenía doble clase de Historia de la Magia.

 _"Brillante"_  pensó para sí mismo.  _'¡Qué manera de perder el tiempo!'_

* * *

Los corredores estaban muy ocupados, con todos los estudiantes desde primer año hasta séptimo, tratando de apresurarse y llegar a su clase. Harry se abrió paso por el pasillo, James a su lado. Miró hacia un lado para ver a Sturgis Podmore, cerca de la escalera, con los ojos fijos en él. No tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que más miembros de la Orden lo estaban observando. Harry miró hacia otro lado, incalculablemente molesto.

Debió haber caminado cinco o seis pasos cuando vio lo que más le preocupaba aparecer en sus narices. Draco Malfoy se dirigía en dirección opuesta. No lo había visto todavía, estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con los dos matones que parecían mudos a su lado. Sabía que eran Crabbe y Goyle junior, los compañeros de Draco.

Harry continuó caminando, sus ojos lanzándose de vez en cuando a Draco. Había dejado a Sturgis detrás, pero James estaba justo a su lado. Si veía que Draco aparentemente lo reconocía, sabrían que lo conocía y eso les daría todo lo que necesitaban para confirmar que Lucius Malfoy era definitivamente un Mortífago.

Continuó caminando, silenciosamente deseando que su amigo dejara de hablar y lo mirara. Draco aparentemente le estaba diciendo a Goyle que fuera a por algo. Estaba molesto y agitado, le espetó a una chica rubia que corrió a su lado. La chica resopló y se alejó, dejando que Draco la fulminara con la mirada. Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, sus ojos grises cayeron al suelo antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia adelante, directamente a Harry.

Harry vio la sorpresa revolotear en la cara de Draco. Los ojos grises se estrecharon, la boca se abrió un poco y frunció el ceño. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, pero negó con la cabeza muy discretamente, solo un centímetro a cada lado. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con advertencia. Le dirigió una mirada intencionada a un lado, moviendo solo sus ojos. Draco siguió la mirada y vio al Auror James Potter caminar a su lado. Los ojos de Draco se lanzaron hacia él de nuevo. Harry hizo un gesto con los ojos, mirando hacia el otro lado, inclinando la cabeza en un mínimo movimiento. Draco siguió la dirección y vio a Sturgis Podmore en las escaleras, mirando en dirección a Harry.

De inmediato, la expresión de Draco cambió suavemente a una de indiferencia y no volvió a mirarlo. Comenzó a hablar con Goyle, ladrándole instrucciones. Harry también apartó la mirada. Cuando los dos chicos se cruzaron, no dejaron ver que siquiera se conocían.

Draco continuó caminando hacia su clase y Harry a la suya, ambos chicos resistiendo la tentación de mirarse el uno al otro.

* * *

Harry se dirigió al Gran Comedor para almorzar, su mente aún dando vueltas a sus clases matutinas. Acababa de tener sus primeras lecciones. En casa, solía tomar clases de Bella, Lucius o su padre. Y siempre eran mucho más agradables. El fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia había absorbido todo el placer de aprender. Harry casi se había quedado dormido en clase, aunque el casi no haber dormido la noche anterior podría haber contribuido un poco.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de nostalgia. Realmente deseaba poder hablar con Draco, pero James no lo perdía de vista. Todas sus clases hasta el momento fueron con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Cuando Harry entró al Gran Comedor, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. No pudo ver a Draco sentado. Consciente de James detrás de él, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó asiento. No tenía hambre, su apetito lo había abandonado. Estuvo sentado por un minuto o dos, mirando la comida antes de rendirse. No podía comer nada. Vio a Damien levantarse de su asiento en mitad de la mesa y correr hacia él. Harry se levantó y se volvió hacia las puertas, no quería hablar con el joven entusiasta. Se dirigió hacia las puertas y las abrió, saliendo al pasillo. Casi esperaba que James viniera gritando tras él, exigiéndole que volviera a entrar, pero, sorprendentemente, nadie lo siguió.

Harry corrió por el pasillo, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no le seguían. El pasillo parecía desierto. No estaba mirando hacia dónde iba, centrándose demasiado en cuidar su espalda por cualquier miembro de la Orden cuando chocó directamente con alguien. Por instinto, Harry estiró la mano y agarró a la persona de la muñeca, evitando que se cayera. Escuchó el jadeo antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con la chica pelirroja, respirando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron al principio, pero luego rápidamente se estrecharon. Le dio un fuerte tirón en el brazo obligando a Harry a dejarla ir.

Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero pasó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra.

"Sabes, existe algo como gracias". Dijo Harry.

Ginny se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarlo.

"¿Perdón?"

"Te salvé", respondió Harry, "justo ahora, de caerte". dijo, viendo un poco de color volvía a su cara. "Al menos podrías darme las gracias." sonrió.

Ginny parecía que estar peleando consigo misma, alejarse sin conversar o decirle exactamente lo que pensaba.

"Si hubieras estado mirando por dónde ibas, ¡no te habrías topado conmigo!" Espetó Ginny.

"Tú tampoco estabas mirando por dónde ibas". señaló Harry.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

"Aun así, ¡nunca te agradecería!" siseó en voz baja.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

"En serio, ¿por qué?" preguntó.

Los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon con exasperación.

"¡Tiraste un cuchillo hacia mi cabeza!" siseo.

"Tiré un cuchillo sobre tu cabeza". Harry corrigió. "Créeme, hay una diferencia".

Ginny, enfurecida, dio un paso hacia él.

"¡Eres una persona horrible que no ha hecho más que horribles cosas!" dijo, temblando de ira. "¡No te creería incluso si tomaras Veritaserum!"

Ella se volvió para irse. De repente, Harry la llamó nuevamente.

"¿Sabes que?" dijo, haciendo que Ginny se detuviera y se girara para enfrentarlo. "Lo siento."

Sorprendida, Ginny preguntó.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Siento no haber apuntado ese cuchillo tres centimetros más abajo".

Harry se dio la vuelta y se alejó sonriendo, dejando atrás a una Ginny Weasley realmente aturdida y enfurecida.

* * *

La libertad de Harry no duró mucho. Tan pronto como se alejó de Ginny, James lo alcanzó y lo obligó a regresar al Gran Comedor. Tuvo que soportar otros cinco minutos de almuerzo antes de que todos comenzaran a regresar a las clases de la tarde.

Harry tenía Transfiguración y de mal humor se dirigió a la clase, James a su lado, charlando alegremente de lo bueno que era en Transfiguraciones. Harry lo desconectó. Vio un rubio entre la multitud, caminando hacia él. Efectivamente, vio a Draco caminando de nuevo en dirección opuesta a él. Harry dejó caer su mirada al suelo, no queriendo hacer sospechar a los miembros de la Orden.

De repente un cuerpo lo golpeó con fuerza.

"¡Mira por donde vas!" le gruñó Draco, su rostro perfectamente arreglado en un ceño fruncido.

Harry frunció el ceño.

"¡Tú fuiste el que chocó conmigo!"

James estaba justo a su lado, algunos de los estudiantes se habían detenido en el pasillo para ver a los dos chicos discutir.

"¡Que seas nuevo aquí, no significa que puedas caminar como si fueras el dueño del lugar!" Draco se acercó él.

"Ya basta señor Malfoy". James levantó una mano en su dirección para calmarlo. "Por favor vaya a su clase".

Draco se burló de James antes de que sus ojos grises se encontraran nuevamente con Harry. Con una última mirada de resentimiento, Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó, con su habitual grupo de Slytherins siguiéndole.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó James a Harry con preocupación.

Harry le dio una mirada irritada.

"Piérdete, ¿quieres?" siseó y se alejó, dejando a James tras él.

Una vez sentado en clase, Harry metió la mano en la túnica y sacó la nota que Draco había deslizado cuando lo había "golpeado". Manteniendo sus manos escondidas debajo del escritorio, Harry abrió el pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

_¡Biblioteca, a las ocho!_

Harry dobló el pequeño pergamino en una bola antes de levantar la mano para descansarla contra su mejilla. Discretamente se metió el papel en la boca. Se tragó la nota, justo cuando la profesora de Transfiguración llegó y comenzó la lección.


	24. Conversaciones Susurradas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

La cena fue agonizantemente larga. Harry apenas comió, empujando la comida de un lado del plato al otro, esperando ávidamente que los minutos pasaran, que el reloj diera las ocho para poder hablar con Draco. Resistió la tentación de mirar atrás a la mesa de Slytherin. Sabía que lo vigilaban, no solo los curiosos estudiantes sino también el personal. Sabía que si miraba a su izquierda, se encontraría con los brillantes ojos del director. Así que se concentró en el plato, luchando consigo mismo para no mirar a Draco o Dumbledore.

"¿Harry? ... ¿Harry? ... ¿Harry?"

Suspirando, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada entrecerrada del chico de doce años sentado frente a él.

"¿Qué?" siseó.

Damien entrecerró los ojos aún más.

"No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?" acusó.

"No." respondió Harry simplemente.

Damien resopló indignado. Miró a Harry por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Oh, bueno, tendré que empezar desde el principio".

"¿No puedes sentarte en silencio?" Pregunto Harry con un gruñido.

"No". Damien sonrió. "Es un hecho comprobado, en realidad".

Harry bajó la mirada de nuevo al plato, empujando su comida con el tenedor.

"¿No sabes que es grosero hablar en la mesa?"

Damien se rió entre dientes.

"No más que jugar con tu comida". respondió.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

"Ve y siéntate en otro lugar!"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Damien.

"Porque me estás dando un dolor de cabeza". Harry contestó.

Damien hizo una mueca pero se quedó donde estaba, negándose a moverse.

"No hasta que termine mi historia sobre Filch". afirmó. "Entonces, acababa de preparar la broma perfecta, haciendo explotar potes de tinta programadas para dispararse justo en el momento correcto ..." Damien comenzó su historia de nuevo, luciendo muy emocionado por volverla a contar.

Harry intentó desconectarse pero sin mucho éxito. Miró a Damien, pero el chico no pareció notarlo. Estaba absorto en su propia historia de travesuras. Detrás de Damien, pasaron dos chicos, yendo más lejos de la mesa. Harry levantó la vista, distraído por ellos. Fred y George Weasley le dieron a Harry una mirada sucia antes de dirigirse y sentarse junto a su hermano y hermana. Harry observó como los gemelos cabeceaban en su dirección diciéndole algo a su hermano pelirrojo. Ron Weasley miró a Harry pero rápidamente desvió la mirada. Ginny se encontró con los ojos de Harry y le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de mirar hacia otro lado, claramente disgustada.

"¿Qué edad tienen esos gemelos?" preguntó Harry de repente, interrumpiendo a Damien.

"Qué-oh, quien?" Damien estaba tan metido en la historia que ni siquiera notó de que Harry no prestaba atención, otra vez. Miró hacia donde estaba mirando Harry. "Fred y George?" preguntó. "Tienen dieciocho años". respondió.

Harry apartó la mirada de los gemelos y miró a Damien.

"¿Entonces por qué siguen aquí?" preguntó. Incluso él sabía que los estudiantes se graduaban cuando eran mayores de edad.

Damien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No recibieron suficientes NEWTS". respondió. "Su madre estaba furiosa y habló con el director Dumbledore, para ver si podían repetir séptimo año".

Harry sonrió, girándose para mirarlos nuevamente.

"Eso tiene sentido, no son particularmente brillantes". remarcó.

Damien, que había crecido entre la familia Weasley, perdió la sonrisa. Frunció el ceño.

"Fred y George son muy, muy inteligentes", defendió, "¡son brillantes! ¡Debes ver las cosas que inventan!"

"¿Inventan?" Pregunto Harry.

"¡Sí, fuegos artificiales explosivos, pasteles vomitivos, orejas extensibles y otras mil cosas!"

Harry levantó una ceja.

"Si son tan brillantes, ¿por qué repiten año?" preguntó.

"Pasaron demasiado tiempo inventando su mercancía". explicó. "No dedicaron suficiente tiempo para estudiar, pero lo que se les ocurrió fue alucinante!" dijo con asombro. "¡Hicieron un montón de dinero el año pasado! Todos en Hogwarts compraron al menos uno de sus artículos, bueno, todos excepto el personal y la casa Slytherin, por supuesto". no notó la ceja levantada de Harry ante la mención de los Slytherins. Estaba demasiado ocupado defendiendo vehementemente a sus amigos. "Además, no son los únicos que repiten séptimo año", señaló a otros dos estudiantes, "Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson también están repitiendo su año, para ganar más NEWTS".

Harry miró a los estudiantes que mencionó Damien. Pero volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

"Tampoco parecen particularmente brillantes".

* * *

James acompañó a Harry a la sala común quince minutos después. Apenas llegaron a la gran escalera cuando Harry se volvió hacia él, ignorando a los tres miembros de la Orden plantados en las escaleras.

"Quiero ir a la biblioteca primero".

James se veía sorprendido.

"¿La biblioteca?" preguntó.

"Sí, biblioteca, ¿sabes, una gran habitación con filas de estantes llenos de muchos libros?" se burló.

James puso los ojos en blanco por la insolencia.

"Sí, sé lo que es una biblioteca". afirmó. "Pero, es tu primer día. ¿Para qué necesitas ir a la biblioteca?"

"Por un helado." respondió Harry. "¿Qué te parece? Necesito libros. Me tienes asistiendo a clases de nivel NEWTS. Tengo que hacer todas las absurdas tareas y necesito libros de referencia".

James sonrió, complacido ante la idea de que Harry eligiera hacer la tarea en lugar de dejarla en blanco.

"¿Por qué no vas por la mañana?", Sugirió amablemente. "Es tu primer día, debes estar cansado. No puedes hacer nada esta noche".

"¡Si vas a comenzar a dictar cuando hago mi tarea, entonces puedes hacer la maldita cosa porque yo no ...!"

"Está bien, está bien, Merlín, solo fue una sugerencia". interrumpió James, levantando ambas manos. "Si quieres ir a la biblioteca, entonces iremos a la biblioteca". pacificó.

Harry lo siguió, ignorando los numerosos miembros de la Orden que pasaban. En poco tiempo, James llevó a Harry a la biblioteca, el reloj daba las ocho cuando entraron.

"De acuerdo, apúrate, la biblioteca cierra a las nueve." Dijo James.

Harry lo ignoró y se dirigió de inmediato hacia las filas de estantes, dirigiéndose a la sección de Historia. Se alegró de ver que James no lo seguía, quedándose junto a la puerta, conversando un poco con la bibliotecaria.

Se adentró en la biblioteca, pasando un puñado de estudiantes que buscaban en el estante el libro elegido. Vio a su rubio amigo fácilmente, parado cerca de la mitad de un pasillo, fingiendo mirar una hilera de libros. Harry se quedó de espalda a Draco, ambos chicos fingían mirar libros en lados opuestos.

"¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?" Draco susurró.

"Hola a ti también." susurró Harry.

"Pensé ... ¡todos creen que estás en la cárcel!" siseó Draco, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

Harry miró a ambos lados, comprobando que aún estaban solos.

"Estoy en la cárcel". respondió: "La prisión de Dumbledore".

Draco se movió, caminando unos pasos hacia su derecha. Harry copió la acción, por lo que aún estaban muy cerca, pero seguían de espaldas.

"Padre dijo que tenías ... ellos pensaron, piensan que estás en la cárcel ... en algún lugar ... ¡se están volviendo locos buscándote!"

Harry se frotó la cicatriz.

"Lo sé", murmuró. "Necesito que le des un mensaje a mi padre". Harry continuó en un silencioso susurro furioso. "Dile que estoy bien. Pase lo que pase, no puede, bajo ninguna circunstancia, intentar una misión de rescate. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que Dumbledore quiere!"

No pudo verlo, pero podía decir que su amigo se había tensado ante la idea de contactar a Lord Voldemort.

"¿Crees que escuchará a alguien?" susurró Draco, el miedo bajando su voz. "El día que descubra que estás aquí, vendrá por ti".

Ambos muchachos dejaron de susurrar cuando una chica caminó por el pasillo, buscando en los estantes un libro en particular. Harry se movió, alejándose de Draco, cogiendo libros al azar y hojeándolos. Draco hizo lo mismo. La chica siguió buscando más allá de las filas de libros y, finalmente, dobló una esquina desapareciendo. Draco cambió de lado y se enfrentó al mismo estante que Harry, pero no lo miró.

"Él no puede venir aquí". Harry susurró, continuando la discusión. "¡Si lo hace, lo atraparán! Hay demasiadas protecciones y con Dumbledore aquí ..." se detuvo, no queriendo decir en voz alta la posibilidad de que su padre fuera derrotado si se enfrentaba a Dumbledore. "Tienes que enviarle mi mensaje. Dile que continúe trabajando para derribar las guardas. Si puede bajarlas, puedo escapar".

Draco le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

"¿Estás loco?" siseó. "¡No hay forma de que se derriben las guardas! ¡Esto es Hogwarts! Uno de los lugares más protegidos de Gran Bretaña. Llevará años estudiarlas, y mucho menos derribarlas".

"Puede hacerse, las barreras no siempre son tan confiables como todos piensan", argumentó Harry, moviéndose para pararse frente al estante opuesto, así estaba de espaldas nuevamente con Draco. "El proyecto de las salas de Hogwarts ya está en marcha, comenzó hace casi tres años".

"¿De verdad?" Draco sonó sorprendido.

"Tarde o temprano las salas de Hogwarts caerán". susurró Harry. "Probablemente tomará algunos meses más, pero preferiría quedarme aquí durante meses que arriesgarme a que capturen a mi padre".

"Puede que no quiera esperar meses". discutió Draco. "Se arriesgó a venir al Ministerio por ti".

"Sí, ¿y qué bien resultó? ¡Sigo atrapado con el enemigo!" susurró. Cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro de frustración. "¡Cuatro años!" siseo "Pasamos casi cuatro años trabajando en las barreras y medidas de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia ¡y todo se fue al infierno! Después del ataque, el Ministerio cambió todas las barreras y mejoró la seguridad, lo que significa que tendremos que volver al principio y comenzar de nuevo! Cualquier progreso que tengamos de las salas de Hogwarts se perderá si también las cambian".

"¡Van a cambiar las barreras!" instó Draco. "Dumbledore lo anunció ayer en el banquete de bienvenida. Dijo que debido al ataque del Ministerio, las medidas de seguridad se estaban mejorando".

Harry se detuvo, su corazón dio un salto mortal.

"¿Dijo qué?" preguntó, susurrando tan bajo que Draco se esforzó por escucharlo.

"Sí, lo anunció frente a todos".

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, maldiciendo mentalmente a Dumbledore con cada nombre vulgar que podía pensar. Sintió que su cabeza pronto estallaría de la tensión. Se reprendió por no haberlo pensado antes. Por supuesto, Dumbledore iba a cambiar las barreras y mejorar la seguridad. Lo estaba reteniendo aquí contra su voluntad e intentaba atraer a Voldemort a una trampa. Haría los arreglos necesarios.

"Draco, dile a Lucius que olvide el proyecto, no tiene sentido continuarlo. Que se centre en las salas que rodean los terrenos, serán menos complicadas que las de la escuela". Harry frenéticamente planeó. "Tal vez puedan caer en unos pocos meses. Incluso si se debilitan por solo unos minutos, eso es todo lo que necesito para pasar las puertas y llegar a casa".

Draco cerró los ojos, soltando un trabajoso suspiro. Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil ni simple.

"Está bien, le daré el mensaje". le aseguró. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando rápidamente a Harry antes de mirar hacia otro lado. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con genuina preocupación.

"Bien," respondió Harry rápidamente. "Están jugando el papel de buenos, por ahora".

"Todos estos Aurores revueltos por todo el lugar", Draco negó con la cabeza, "están aquí por ti". afirmó.

Harry sonrió y sacó un libro, apoyándolo en la creciente pila en sus manos.

"Son miembros de la Orden en realidad, no todos son Aurores". le dijo. "Los Aurores están afuera, rodeando la escuela y pasándolos, los Dementores están listos".

"¿Por qué?" susurró Draco, sonando petrificado.

"Por si meto la pata". Harry respondió.

Draco se giró entonces, mirando la espalda de Harry antes de caminar para unirse a su lado.

"Entonces asegúrate de estar bien en línea". avisó.

Harry echó un vistazo para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos grises de Draco y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta, preparándose para irse.

"Lleva mi mensaje a padre", dijo, "cuanto antes trabajen en las salas, mejor". Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando de repente recordó algo más. "Y pídele que controle su temperamento. Ya es lo bastante difícil, y podría hacerlo sin dolores de cabeza"

Draco parecía mortificado.

"¡No voy a decirle nada! ¡Tendría mi cabeza por decirle qué hacer!" siseo.

Harry sonrió. Se volvió para mirarlo, una breve mirada antes de alejarse. Draco caminó en dirección opuesta. Harry encontró a James esperándolo en la puerta. Revisó el numero de libros escogidos al azar y salió de la biblioteca, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Al menos le llegaría un mensaje a su padre.

* * *

Lord Voldemort escuchó como Lucius Malfoy leía la carta que había recibido de su hijo esa mañana. Escuchó mientras Draco entregaba el mensaje de Harry, pero no le gustaba lo que escuchaba. Se puso de pie en el momento en que Lucius terminó la carta y caminó hacia el aristócrata rubio. Extendió la mano y Lucius le ofreció la carta con la cabeza inclinada. Voldemort tomó la carta y la leyó, centrándose solo en las líneas que tenían escrito el nombre de Harry.

Estaba  _"bien"_ , eso es lo que Draco había escrito:  _"Harry está bien"_. Pero para Voldemort, Harry estando bien no era lo suficientemente bueno. Sabía que su hijo estaba sufriendo, detenido por Dumbledore, vigilado por Aurores y la Orden, seguido por Potter y amenazado por Dementores, ¿cómo podría alguien estar bien sufriendo todo eso? Voldemort reprimió su ira, se obligó a dejar de preocuparse y concentrarse en lidiar con la pesadilla que tenían entre manos.

Levantó la vista hacia sus dos mortífagos más leales y fieles, Lucius y Bella, que esperaban obedientemente sus órdenes. Le entregó la carta a Lucius, quien la tomó de inmediato y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué tan avanzado está el proyecto de las salas de Hogwarts?" Voldemort le pregunto a Lucius.

"Todavía necesitaría al menos seis meses para completarlo". Lucius respondió obedientemente.

Voldemort dejó escapar un silbido molesto.

"Podríamos haber lidiado con seis meses", dijo, "¡Pero Dumbledore cambió las barreras! Estamos de vuelta al principio". se frotó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos rojos y concentrándose en no perder la calma. Draco había insinuado en la carta que Harry sufría de dolores de cabeza debido a la cicatriz. Voldemort no tuvo tiempo en preocuparse en por qué su ira afectaba a Harry cuando estaba tan lejos. Primero tenía que concentrarse en recuperar a su hijo.

"Mi señor, ¿puedo?" preguntó Lucius con cautela. Ante el gesto irritado de Voldemort, se apresuró a continuar. "Aunque Draco dice que Dumbledore anunció una mejora en la seguridad, todavía podríamos recuperar al Principe de forma segura".

Voldemort lo miró.

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó.

Lucius se acercó unos pasos, sacando la varita mágica para conjurar el plano detallado de Hogwarts, el cual apareció y flotó ante Voldemort.

"Mi señor, como sabemos, hay tres anillos principales que protegen Hogwarts". recordó, de las muchas reuniones, sentados alrededor de este mapa, estudiándolo para encontrar sus puntos débiles. "El primer y más complicado anillo rodea al propio castillo". Dijo Lucius. "Este será el mejorado y casi imposible de romper. Tomará años trabajarlo, y mucho menos romperlo". Ante la mirada furiosa de Voldemort, se movió rápidamente al siguiente. "El segundo anillo rodea los terrenos, extendiéndose hasta el Bosque Prohibido y más allá, de nuevo completamente seguro y potencialmente irrompible"

"¿Tienes un plan?" Voldemort preguntó con un furioso silbido de ira. "¿O solo señalas lo atrapado que está mi hijo?"

Lucius se inclinó ante él.

"Me disculpo, mi señor", comenzó, "solo deseaba señalar que estos dos anillos son los que tienen más probabilidades de ser cambiados y mejorados". Señaló el último anillo. "Sin embargo, este es el más simple, se extiende desde las puertas de Hogwarts hasta el poblado de Hogsmeade. Actualmente, las guardas anti-aparicion y anti-trasladores están instalados en los tres anillos, por lo que deberiamos llegar a Hogsmeade para que un traslador funcione ".

"¿Entonces Harry tendría que llegar a Hogsmeade antes de poder aparecer o usar un traslador para volver?" Bella preguntó enojada. "¡Por qué no solo le pedimos que haga todo el camino de regreso a casa!"

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse hacia Voldemort.

"Si mis sospechas son correctas", continuó Lucius, "Dumbledore se centrará en las áreas donde se encontrará el Principe, que serán dentro del castillo y los terrenos. No permitirá que el Principe pase las puertas de la escuela, por lo que podría no pensar en actualizar o incluso cambiar esas barreras ".

Eso atrajo la atención de Voldemort y sus ojos se desviaron de Lucius al plano que flotaba ante él.

"Este es Dumbledore." siseó Bella. "¡Él no correrá ningún riesgo!"

Lucius inclinó la cabeza su dirección.

"Aun así, cualquier cambio que haga no será drástico y puede trabajarse en ... tres, quizás cuatro meses". sus ojos grises volvieron a su amo. "Podemos investigar y probar el área. Podemos tener un equipo en Hogsmeade probando las salas con trasladores mientras el resto trabaja para debilitarlo". Miró a Voldemort, encontrándose con la mirada de ojos rojos. "No podremos derribar las barreras anti-traslador o anti-aparición en el primer y segundo anillo, pero podríamos hacerlo en el tercero. Solo tendríamos una pequeña ventana. La caída de cualquier sala activará las alarmas. Tendríamos que debilitar el tercer anillo, no romper ninguna barrera hasta el momento adecuado. Puedo disfrazar un traslador y enviárselo a Draco. Se lo pasará a Harry y en el momento en que caiga, podrá usarlo para escapar ".

"Pero el traslador solo funcionará una vez que Harry pase las puertas". dijo Bella. "No dejarán que Harry alcance las puertas". dijo con gran pesar, refiriéndose a la Orden y los Aurores.

"Tienes muy poca fe en el Príncipe". declaró Lucius.

"¡Conozco sus limitaciones!" acusó Bella con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Esperas que salga del castillo que está custodiado por la Orden, pase los terrenos custodiados por Aurores y salga por las puertas?" preguntó. "¡Incluso si lo hace, los Dementores no dejarán que Harry pase las puertas!" gritó, "¡Necesitamos sacar a Harry!" siseó: "Tenemos que ir hasta él".

"No podemos hacer eso". se opuso Lucius. "Las salas mejoradas tardarán años en trabajarse, y mucho menos en ser derribadas".

"Entonces encontramos otra manera!" exigió.

"¿Como qué?" preguntó fríamente Lucius.

"¡Matar a tantos como sea necesario hasta que Dumbledore deje ir a Harry!"

"¡Lo único que haremos es animar al Ministro a destruir a Harry!"

Voldemort levantó una mano, calmándolos instantáneamente. No miraba a ninguno, sus ojos fijos en el plano, maquinando en algo en su mente.

"Bella tiene razón". dijo eventualmente, rompiendo el silencio. "Harry no podrá pasar las puertas. Necesitamos entrar a los terrenos, si no dentro del castillo para llegar a él". Miró a ambos Mortífagos con ojos crueles. "Solo tenemos una oportunidad, si el rescate falla como lo hizo en el Ministerio, Harry será asesinado". sus ojos ardieron al decir las palabras. "Fudge hará que lo destruyan, el cobarde no se arriesgará más. Cuando vayamos a por Harry, tendremos que estar preparados. Eso significa que tenemos que acercarnos lo más posible a él".

Lucius inclinó la cabeza, pero su expresión mostraba la poca fe que tenía en el éxito.

"Como desees, mi señor."

Voldemort miró a Lucius.

"Detén todos los demás proyectos. Todos los Mortífagos, desde el rango más bajo hasta el círculo interno, trabajarán en detallar qué salas están en el segundo y tercer anillo". Miró a Bella. "Reúne un equipo y ve a Hogsmeade. Infíltrate en el área, consigue trabajo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero que Hogwarts esté bajo vigilancia constante. Si hay alguna oportunidad de llegar a Harry, ¡no quiero perderla!"

Bella y Lucius se inclinaron profundamente, aceptando sus misiones.

"Lucius", dijo Voldemort cuando el hombre estaba a punto de irse. "Llama a Snape, quiero recordarle la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi hijo mientras esté atrapado en Hogwarts".

Lucius se inclinó de nuevo.

"Como desees, mi señor."

* * *

Tres días habían pasado y rápidamente Harry estaba perdiendo el temperamento y la paciencia. Desde muy joven, había estado solo. Su padre siempre ocupado, en reuniones con los Mortífagos, planificando estrategias con el círculo interno y, a menudo, en redadas o disturbios. Así que Harry se quedaba solo y se había acostumbrado a eso. Pero durante los últimos tres días, dondequiera que mirara, había personas y más personas. Estudiantes, personal, Aurores, miembros de la Orden, fantasmas y ghouls e incluso retratos que lo miraron fijamente o incluso trataban de entablar una conversación.

Con todo eso, Harry sintió que estaba listo para perder la cabeza. No podía encontrar la paz y la soledad que anhelaba, ni siquiera por un momento, ya que compartía la habitación con otros cuatro chicos, comía en un comedor lleno de innumerables personas y asistía a clases con grandes grupos de estudiantes. Pero nada le molestaba más que compañía de James Potter.

"Merlín, vas rápido!" James comentó mientras corría para ponerse al día.

"¡Intento deshacerme de ti!" señaló Harry mientras caminaba enérgicamente hacia el Gran Comedor.

"Oh, pensé que estabas realmente hambriento". James sonrió.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo con enojo.

"¿Por qué no puedes dejarme solo?" preguntó. "¡No tienes que acompañarme a cada paso! ¡Hay muchos ojos espiándome asegurándote que voy a donde se supone que debo hacerlo! ¡No tienes que seguirme!"

"No tengo que hacerlo, solo quiero" bromeó James.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero su paso rápido lo había llevado al Gran Comedor, por lo que rápidamente se apresuró a entrar, feliz en alejarse de James, incluso si era solo durante el almuerzo. Tan pronto se sentó, Damien apareció sentándose frente a él. Harry gimió.

"Me estoy hartando de esto!" gruñó.

Damien ignoró su mal humor.

"Entonces, ¿qué clases tuviste esta mañana?" preguntó Damien mientras se servía el almuerzo.

"Cómo deshacerse de molestas plagas". dijo Harry mecanicamente.

Damien se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es bueno."

Harry suspiró y dejó que Damien hablara sin parar sobre sus clases matinales, Historia y Herbología. Dejó de escuchar durante dos minutos. Escudriñó el comedor, pasó la mirada por entre los estudiantes y la descansó en la mesa del personal. Vio a James y Lily mirándolo de cerca. Su irritación le dio una repentina idea, y sonrió para sí.

"Oye", interrumpió a Damien, "¿sabes de qué me di cuenta?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Damien, sorprendido y emocionado de que Harry hubiera comenzado una conversación con él.

"Tenías razón, Hogwarts es tan grande que nunca puedo verlo todo". Harry sonrió. "Si no fuera acompañado a clase, me perdería".

"Sólo han pasado unos días", consintió Damien. "Dale tiempo, te acostumbrarás".

"Lo dudo", respondió Harry. "Ni siquiera sé dónde están los baños de este piso. Sigo corriendo al cuarto piso".

Los ojos de Damien se ensancharon.

"Realmente, los baños de chicos están justo al final del corredor" dijo.

"¿Cual direccion?" Pregunto Harry.

Damien señaló hacia un lado pero luego se detuvo, pensando cuidadosamente. Señaló en dirección opuesta.

"Es derecha... no segunda derecha, no, espera... ¿es izquierda?"

Harry sonrió.

"Tal vez sería mejor si me mostraras el camino" sugirió.

Damien asintió y ambos muchachos se levantaron y se dirigieron a las puertas.

En la mesa del personal, James se levantó de un salto. Caminó por el comedor, tratando de alcanzar a Harry y Damien sin parecer demasiado sospechoso hacia el resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Su camino fue bloqueado repentinamente por una gran multitud de estudiantes de séptimo año que entró en el comedor. James trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud. Vio a Harry y Damien casi saliendo por la puerta. Harry se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole y, guiñándole un ojo, desapareciendo por el pasillo con Damien.

James sintió que se le helaba la sangre. No le había gustado la mirada que Harry le había dado, para nada. Se abrió paso entre los estudiantes, demasiado asustado como para preocuparse y finalmente logró pasar a la multitud y salir por la puerta.

Llegó al pasillo con el corazón martilleándole frenéticamente en el pecho y las palmas sudorosas. Se dijo a sí mismo que Harry no le haría nada a Damien, Dumbledore le había dicho que Harry no lastimaba a nadie que consideraba inocente, pero ¿realmente tenía pruebas que apoyara eso? Miró por el pasillo, pero aparte de un puñado de estudiantes que se dirigían al comedor, no había nadie más alrededor.

James corrió por el pasillo, buscando a sus hijos. ¿En serio Harry podría ser tan atrevido como para lastimar a alguien cuando la Orden y los Aurores estaban allí? Se asustó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta. Sacó la varita.

"¡Señálame!"

Su varita giró, pero siguió apuntando en todas direcciones, izquierda, derecha, izquierda nuevamente, todo recto y luego a la derecha. James maldijo entre dientes. Parecía que el hechizo  _'señálame'_  no funcionaba en Hogwarts por razones obvias de seguridad.

Vio a Sturgis, acercándose desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Corrió hacia él.

"¿Has visto a Harry?" preguntó.

La expresión de Sturgis cambió de repente.

"¡Se suponía que estaba contigo, en el Gran Comedor!" respondió.

"Lo estaba, pero se llevó a Damien y se fue antes de que pudiera llegar a él".

Sturgis no dudó. Tocó la esfera de cristal asegurada en el cinturón, enviando la señal de socorro al resto.

En unos pocos segundos, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks y otros cinco miembros de la Orden se lanzaron hacia ellos.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Moody al momento que los alcanzó.

"Está desaparecido con Damien Potter". respondió Sturgis.

"Dispersaos, buscad en cada habitación ..." Moody fue interrumpido por una puerta abriendose y unos pasos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Harry aparecer detrás de la puerta. El corazón de James se hundió en la boca de su estómago cuando vio que Harry estaba solo y limpiándose las manos con una toalla de papel. Al siguiente momento, todos corrieron hacia Harry, con James y Kingsley al frente. Harry levantó la vista para ver como la Orden lo rodeaba, con varitas apuntando hacia él.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Moody se lanzó hacia delante, pasó junto a James y agarró a Harry, golpeándolo con fuerza contra la pared.

James no se detuvo apresuránddose a pasar junto a Moody y Harry, entrando en la habitación que Harry acababa de salir. Casi choca con alguien.

"Whoa!" gritó Damien, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. "Que-oh, papá?" Damien lo miró sorprendido.

James sintió que podía caerse al suelo del alivio. Agarró a Damien por los hombros.

"¡Damy! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, su voz temblaba.

"Estoy bien." dijo Damien lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados por la confusión. "¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó.

James se dio cuenta de que Harry solo trataba de asustarlo. No había lastimado a Damien de ninguna manera. Se giró rápidamente y salió corriendo por la puerta, Damien lo siguió. Ambos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Moody golpeaba a Harry en la cara, desplazando su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras el resto mantenía sus varitas apuntándole, para que no tomara represalias.

"¡Oye!" James agarró a Moody y lo empujó con fuerza alejándolo de Harry. "¡Déjalo ir!"

Los miembros de la Orden que lo rodeaban parecían inicialmente sorprendidos con James, pero luego vieron al chico de doce años parado en la puerta, mirándolos con la boca abierta. Se dieron cuenta de que el Príncipe Oscuro no había hecho nada, al menos esta vez.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Damien de nuevo, esta vez sonando molesto.

"¿Por qué dejaste el Gran Comedor con él?" preguntó James molesto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Damien. "Solo quería mostrarle a Harry dónde estaban los baños". defendió.

"Sí", dijo Harry, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de la boca con el pulgar, "¿qué crees que estaba haciendo?"

James se volvió para mirarlo, pero su respuesta no se materializó. Pudo ver que Harry había hecho todo esto a propósito, a juzgar por la sonrisa que portaba. Ni siquiera le importó si salía lastimado. Había jugado a James y James había caído sin dudarlo.

Damien se dio cuenta de lo que todos habían pensado. Pensaron que Harry se lo había llevado y posiblemente lastimado. Miró a su padre con una expresión muy disgustada.

"¡Papá!" acusó.

"En ... entré en pánico ..." James trató de explicar.

Damien no quería escucharlo. Le dio la espalda a su padre y se alejó, pasó junto a los miembros de la Orden y se apresuró por el pasillo. Harry también se movió, pero se detuvo ante James, sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Sígueme por donde quieras, pero cuando se trata de esto, no puedes detenerme si elijo lastimar a alguien". Le dijo con gran satisfacción.

Se giró para alejarse, pero al pasar junto a Moody, se detuvo, con los ojos verdes brillando. Se limpió la boca otra vez y le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía: _'¡Pagarás por esto!'_  Moody solo le devolvió la mirada, no era de los que retrocedía fácilmente.

Harry regresó al comedor, disfrutando del raro momento a solas, sin James Potter a su lado.

* * *

Harry tuvo su primera clase de pociones esa tarde. Cuando entró en el aula de las mazmorras, vio a Lily sentada en su escritorio con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, pero Harry la ignoró y se sentó, cerca de la parte trasera aula.

Mientras la clase se llenaba, notó que Draco llegaba con el resto de Slytherins. Se sentó en la fila delante de él. Parecía que Pociones era la clase que los Gryffindors asistían con los Slytherins. Harry no había hablado con Draco desde el encuentro en la biblioteca. Rápidamente lo ignoró, al igual que el rubio lo estaba ignorando.

Ron, Hermione y Neville llegaron y se sentaron en la misma fila que Harry, Neville se sentó a su lado. Le sonrió y asintió en saludo, a lo que Harry no regresó. Había logrado ignorar a Neville. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin recordar la noche en la que él y los Mortífagos atacaron la casa de los Longbottom. Se dio una sacudida mental.  _'¡Recuperate!'_  se regañó a sí mismo. Retorció el anillo negro y plateado alrededor de su dedo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El sonido de la voz de Lily lo sacó de ellos.

"Buenos dias clase." saludó "Ya sé que un largo verano puede ser desastroso para sus jóvenes mentes" sonrió. "Es muy común olvidar los aspectos básicos de las pociones, por lo que creo que deberíamos repasar lo aprendido en nuestros OWLS del año pasado antes de pasar al nivel de trabajo NEWTS".

La mirada de Lily se posó en Harry para verlo sentado con la cabeza baja por lo que no pudo distinguir su expresión.

Harry sabía que la lección de repaso estaba planeada para su beneficio. Sonrió al pensar en lo avanzado que estaba en pociones. Su padre hizo que Lucius le enseñara elaboradas pociones desde los ocho años.

Lily comenzó a hacer preguntas que la clase respondió levantando la mano. Harry se recostó y solo observó cómo las manos volaban en el aire para responder las fácil de las preguntas. Él no ofreció ninguna respuesta. Observó divertido como la mano de Hermione nunca dejaba el aire. Ella respondió muchas preguntas y lo hizo con las respuestas completas de los libros de texto.

 _¡Merlín, al menos di la maldita cosa con tus propias palabras!_  Pensó para sí mientras escuchaba a Hermione hablar sobre los  _'diez usos diferentes de la lengua de dragón'._

"¡Excelente señorita Granger!" Lily sonrió: "Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme la principal diferencia entre las hierbas Hervincore y Harnicord y para qué se usan principalmente?" dijo. Sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a su hijo. "¿Harry?"

Los ojos verdes se alzaron encontrándose con los de ella. Ella esperó, pero Harry no hizo nada más que mirarla.

La mano de Hermione se disparó en el aire otra vez y parecía que se caería de la silla si no le daban la oportunidad de responder.

"Está bien, Harry. Si no lo sabes…" comenzó Lily, lamentando haberlo puesto en una situación así. Ella no tenía idea de cuál era su nivel en pociones.

"Hervincore y Harnicord son pociones que se usan para controlar de la mente", respondió Harry de repente, con los ojos fijos en Lily. "Hervincore se usa solo una vez, ya que las hojas se destruyen por completo cuando se elaboran, pero Harnicord es reutilizable. De hecho, cuantas más veces se use Harnicord, más fuerte es la poción. La principal diferencia entre ellas es su capacidad de reutilización o no, y su objetivo principal es controlar la mente del bebedor. Si se les da una mezcla demasiado fuerte, ambas hierbas pueden reaccionar con revestimiento interno y matar al bebedor en cuestión de minutos, lo que significa que la precisión y las medidas correctas son vitales para elaborar cualquier poción que involucre a estas dos hierbas."

Lily no reaccionó de inmediato, aún procesando la completa respuesta de Harry. Los estudiantes giraron en sus asientos para mirar a Harry, compartiendo miradas de sorpresa. Hermione se sentó con la mano aún suspendida en el aire, pero solo porque olvidó bajarla. Draco se giró para mirar a Harry, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos grises brillaron con diversión.

"Correcto," contestó finalmente Lily. "Diez puntos para Gryffindor".

Harry gimió. Si hubiera sabido que su respuesta obtendría puntos a la casa, habría mentido, o tal vez no habría respondido en absoluto.

La clase continuó con más repaso. Pronto, la clase terminó y todos empacaban para ir a su próxima clase. Cuando Draco se puso de pie, un pequeño pedazo de pergamino doblado cayó de su mano al suelo. Harry recogió su mochila poniendola encima de la mesa mientras empacaba sus cosas, la empujó a propósito a lo largo de la mesa para que uno de sus libros cayera al suelo, convenientemente encima del pergamino. Se levantó y caminó hacia él y se arrodilló para recogerlo, también tomando la nota sin esfuerzo. Guardó el libro y la nota en su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Harry, una palabra por favor". Lily lo detuvo.

Harry suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Esperó a que todos los demás se fueran y Lily cerró la puerta. Se volvió hacia él con una brillante sonrisa.

"Me impresionaron mucho tus respuestas hoy", dijo. "Realmente tienes un profundo conocimiento en pociones". Lily sonrió.

"Me enseñaron los mejores". dijo con frialdad.

Lily intentó no dejar que sus palabras la afectaran, pero la tensión se reflejó en su rostro. Ella respiró hondo y se estiró para colocar una mano en su hombro.

"Sé que últimamente las cosas han sido muy difíciles y probablemente nos odias por ponerte en esta situación pero, espero que entiendas de que solo lo hacemos para ayudarte".

Harry apartó la mano de su hombro y la miró.

"Entonces no ayudes." le dijo.

"Harry..."

Pero Harry ya se había girado hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón y saliendo corriendo.

Lily suspiró pesadamente y trató de no molestarse por Harry. Era de esperarse, pero la resistencia de Harry hacia ella y James se estaba volviendo cada vez más dolorosa de soportar.

Su próxima clase, estudiantes de tercer año, entraron, lo que llevó a Lily a dejar de lado su dolor y concentrarse en su clase. Ella vio a un sonriente Damien, mientras se sentaba en el mismo asiento que su hermano acababa de abandonar. Lily sonrió y comenzó la lección.


	25. Arremetiendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

La clase tras Pociones era una a la que Harry tenía mucha curiosidad por asistir. Él había comenzado su educación en las Artes Oscuras a la edad de siete años, así que estaba intrigado por ver cómo era la otra cara. Además, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no era otro que Severus Snape, un Mortífago de su padre. Harry se encontró sonriendo al pensarlo. Snape no sabría qué hacer con él. No se atrevería a ignorarlo, como el resto del personal. Ansioso por ver al Mortífago retorcerse en su presencia, entró al salón de clases, dejando felizmente a James Potter en el pasillo.

Se sentó en la fila del medio, notó que los Gryffindors también compartían esta clase con los Slytherin. Draco entró y se sentó en la primera fila. Un momento después, llegó el profesor de cabello grasiento, con las túnicas ondeando dramáticamente detrás de él.

Snape se detuvo detrás de su escritorio, observando a sus estudiantes de sexto año con intensos ojos. Su atención al instante se dirigió a Harry y Snape se encontró tenso con silenciosa frustración. Si ser un espía ya no era lo suficientemente difícil, iba a ser probado hasta el límite con el Príncipe Oscuro. Todavía podía sentir el estimulo del Señor Oscuro para que mantuviera al Príncipe Oscuro fuera de problemas y lo más cómodo posible, sus extremidades superiores y inferiores podían dar testigo del dolor. Maldijo mentalmente en silencio a todos los que lo metieron en el lío del espionaje, principalmente, Dumbledore.

Con un movimiento de varita, Snape puso instrucciones en el tablero indicando el correcto movimiento de la varita al lanzar un hechizo de aturdimiento. Comenzó su lección, como lo hacía siempre, sin saludar o explicar lo planeado para ese día.

Harry observó con asombro e incredulidad como Snape comenzaba a enseñar el hechizo Befuddlement. Los estudiantes de sexto año en Hogwarts estaban aprendiendo el conjuro Befuddlement a nivel NEWT. Harry se burló en silencio. Había aprendido ese hechizo en particular a los doce años. Observó mientras el resto de los estudiantes copiaban frenéticamente las notas de la pizarra y escuchaban con alarmada concentración cada palabra que salía de la boca de Snape.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por escribir nada. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho y esperó, con los ojos fijos en Snape. Siempre le había gustado molestar a los Mortífagos de su padre. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Snape continuó la lección, ignorando la indiferencia desafiante de Harry para tomar notas. Se obligó a no mirar en su dirección, y continuó la lección explicando la pronunciación correcta del hechizo y el movimiento preciso de la varita.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?" forzó las palabras con un claro tono de advertencia, de que nadie debía atreverse a hacer preguntas.

Nadie nunca la hacía. Para eso estaba el club de duelo. La profesora June era extremadamente agradable y dirigía el club de duelo para estudiantes de tercer a séptimo año. Generalmente lo que se aprendía en teoría en la clase de Snape se practicaba en el club con la profesora June, así que si alguien tuviera alguna pregunta, los estudiantes preferían preguntársela a la profesora June. Pero hoy, por primera vez en la clase de Snape, un estudiante habló.

"Tengo una pregunta." dijo Harry, sin levantar la mano en el aire. "¿Por qué enseñas un hechizo insustancial cuando hay tantos otros hechizos que vale la pena aprender?"

El silencio que siguió a la pregunta de Harry podría haber sido el primero en Hogwarts. Los Slytherins y los Gryffindors se quedaron con la boca abierta en shock. No solo el chico nuevo había hecho una pregunta, sino que en realidad ridiculizó la enseñanza de Snape. Draco miró alrededor de Harry con una sonrisa. El resto de los Slytherin articularon a los Gryffindors, '¡Está tan muerto!'

Un fino tinte rosado comenzó a esparcirse en las pálidas mejillas de Snape extendiendose por el cuello. La batalla interna por controlar su genio se estaba debilitando a un ritmo alarmante. Caminó lentamente hacia Harry, observando el extraño parecido del chico con la persona que más despreciaba, James Potter. Eso tampoco ayudó mucho a su molestia.

"Sr. Potter," siseó en tono mortal, haciendo que el resto de los estudiantes se estremecieran, "Usted es nuevo en Hogwarts, así que le daré lo que no le he dado a ningún otro estudiante aquí, una segunda oportunidad. Si tiene preguntas con respecto al lanzamiento del hechizo, no dude en preguntar, pero si va a expresar su opinión sobre mi plan de estudios, entonces tendré que pedirle que mantenga sus opiniones para usted".

"Bueno, profesor", Harry estiró la palabra, disfrutando del resentimiento que causó en el Mortífago, "Yo solo me preguntaba por que nos hacía perder el tiempo". Dijo en la más inocente de las voces. "Podrías realmente enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en lugar de hechizos que no tienen ningún sentido, por no mencionar ningún remedio si alguna vez se usa en combate. Después de todo, ¿no estamos en medio de una guerra? ¿Como va a ayudar contra las imperdonables?

Harry escuchó la fuerte inhalación de los estudiantes en el aula. Honestamente, no podía importarle menos que a los estudiantes de Hogwarts se les enseñara algo de valor. Después de todo, él estaba en el lado opuesto de la guerra. En realidad, sería beneficioso para su bando si la nueva generación de brujas y magos no supieran cómo defenderse. Solo lo había dicho para sacar de quicio a Snape, que era inmensamente entretenido.

Snape también lo sabía, y solo hacía más difícil mantener su temperamento.

"Tal vez le gustaría quedarse mas tarde y darme una lista de todos los hechizos que valdría la pena aprender". dijo con frialdad.

"¿Me estás dando una detención?" preguntó Harry con calma.

"Si así es como quieres tomarlo, entonces sí". Respondió Snape.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza, fingiendo pensarlo. Miró de nuevo a Snape y negó con la cabeza.

"No." Dijo firmemente.

Los estudiantes se quedaron sin aliento, algunos incluso dejaron caer sus varitas. Draco luchó para dejar de reír a carcajadas. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Harry, preguntándose si el chico tenía un deseo de morir.

Snape estaba furioso por el comportamiento de Harry. Puso las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia él.

"¿Te importaría explicarlo?" siseo.

"Es bastante evidente" respondió Harry: "No tendré una detención porque no he hecho nada para merecerlo. Todo lo que hice fue expresar mi opinión sobre los hechizos que enseñas y no puedes castigarme por eso". Harry se inclinó hacia delante y agregó en un susurro, para que solo Snape pudiera escucharlo, "y me gustaría verte intentarlo".

Snape se quedó sin habla. Cualquier otro estudiante habría conseguido la detención más cruel y humillante del resto del año. Pero con Harry, no había nada que Snape pudiera hacer, y tristemente para él, Harry lo sabía.

Harry se recostó y observó al profesor. Snape tenía el rostro rosado, sus ojos de ónix ardían de ira y parecía listo para respirar fuego. Los estudiantes contuvieron la respiración, esperando la poderosa explosión que desgarraría al chico. Pero todo lo que hizo fue girarse y alejarse de Harry, de vuelta al frente de la clase. Los estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el profesor, obviamente desconcertados por su falta de gritos, maldiciones y en este caso, matanza al estudiante que se atrevió a insultarlo.

Al final quien pagó los platos rotos de la rabia de Snape fueron los estudiantes. Les gritó que comenzaran a practicar el hechizo y fueron severamente humillados si no podían hacerlo bien. Al final de la clase, casi todos estaban llorando, todos excepto Draco y Harry. Harry salió del aula sonriendo. Sabía que podía molestar a Snape sin cesar y no tener que preocuparse por las repercusiones. De todos los Mortífagos de su padre, Harry no confiaba en Severus Snape. Lord Voldemort siempre le aseguraba que era confiable y un valioso espía, pero Harry siempre había sentido que algo estaba mal con la lealtad de Snape.

"Bueno, al menos una cosa buena saldrá de quedarme en Hogwarts", pensó Harry para sí. 'Podré ver de qué lado están las verdaderas lealtades de Snape'.

* * *

La cena era siempre la hora de la comida más agradable en Hogwarts. El desayuno era demasiado temprano para la mayoría de los estudiantes, que estaban demasiado adormecidos y con los ojos llorosos como para realmente comer algo. El almuerzo era apresurado, los estudiantes tomaban un bocado rápido antes de apresurarse a la biblioteca para terminar ensayos, o dirigirse a los terrenos para recolectar hierbas para la siguiente asignación de Pociones o Herbología. La cena era la única vez donde los estudiantes se tomaban su tiempo y disfrutaban de la comida, hablando entre ellos sobre las clases del día, o los últimos chismes y acontecimientos del mundo mágico. El tema de hoy era el mismo que había habido desde que comenzó semestre, el Príncipe Oscuro.

"Leí que los guardias de la prisión donde él es retenido tuvieron que hacer votos irrompibles", dijo Seamus, "Ni siquiera pueden decirles a sus familias que trabajan en la prisión donde se encuentra el Príncipe Oscuro".

Parvati negó con la cabeza.

"Debe ser tan difícil," dijo, "Saber un secreto tan enorme, que casi todos en el mundo mágico quieren saber, y no poder contárselo a nadie".

Dean resopló en su comida y le lanzó una mirada.

"Sí, morirías si no pudieras chismear!" bromeó.

"¡No son chismes!" defendió Parvati, ¡Es noticia!"

"Ojalá al menos hubieran mostrado una foto de él", murmuró Angelina, "Es molesto no saber quién es esta persona".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Lee de repente. "¿Crees que podría habértelo encontrado en alguna parte?" se rio.

"Es posible", se defendió Angelina. "Es un mago, después de todo, todos nosotros podríamos haberlo visto", señaló la mesa de Gryffindor. "¿En el Callejón Diagon? ¿En un partido de Quidditch? ¿Tal vez incluso en Hogsmeade?" Miró al resto. "No saber su identidad lo hace un asunto más interesante del que hablar. Si el Ministro hubiera permitido que se publicara una foto, el Príncipe Oscuro ya sería una noticia vieja".

Sentados apenas a tres asientos de distancia, Ginny, Damien, Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí. Angelina tenía razón, habían visto al Príncipe Oscuro, pero no estaba en el Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade o en un partido, estaba justo aquí en Hogwarts.

"¿Sabes lo que leí el otro día?", comenzó a decir Colin en voz baja. "Leí en el periódico que hay una muy buena razón por la que nunca se publicó su foto" el resto se inclinó acercándose un poco a él, incluyendo Damien, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Colin tragó nerviosamente. "Decían que el hijo de Quién-Tú-Sabes no era normal. Como si no se viera ... humano". Parvati y Lavender retrocedieron en sus asientos, dando pequeños gritos de horror. Colin continuó, pareciendo muy aterrado: "Según una fuente anónima, el Príncipe Oscuro no es completamente humano, es como un ... un demonio ... ¡algo híbrido ...!"

Damien miró a Colin con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba la forma en que todos hablaban de Harry, incluso si no sabían que estaban hablando de Harry.

"Me lo puedo creer", dijo Lavender asintiendo con la cabeza. "Quiero decir, vamos, ¡Es el hijo de Quién-Tú-Sabes! ¡Por supuesto que no es humano o normal!" hizo una mueca, "Nació malvado, ¡probablemente se ve completamente horrible! ¡Un verdadero monstruo! ¡Con rasgos retorcidos y piel escamosa!"

"Sí, con los ojos rojos de su padre" añadió Parvati, estremeciéndose ante la mera mención de ellos.

"Maldición", murmuró Angelina, "¡Ahora quiero verlo aún más!"

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, pero el comentario de Angelina la hizo reír. Miró a su alrededor, cuando las puertas se abrieron y otra gran afluencia de personas entró. Sus ojos captaron al chico de cabello desordenado, seguido por un hombre de cabello desordenado. Observó como James Potter dejaba a Harry justo cuando pasaban por el umbral de las puertas dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de los Aurores. Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny miró hacia otro lado, enfocándose en su plato en lugar de Harry. Pero ella era la única chica que no lo miraba. Unos pocos asientos más abajo, Parvati y Lavender soltaron emocionados chillidos al verlo.

"Oh, ahí está Harry!" Parvati advirtió innecesariamente a Lavender, quien ya se estaba pasando una mano por el pelo, arreglándolo.

Ambas chicas fruncieron los labios y batieron las pestañas cuando Harry pasó.

"¡Hola Harry!" corearon.

Harry las miró pero no respondió. Sus ojos brillaron con molestia mientras las pasaba, dirigiéndose a la parte más tranquila de la mesa. Pero por la forma en que las chicas reaccionaron pareciera como si le hubiera lanzado un beso a cada una. Se giraron entre sí, riendo y susurrando emocionadas.

"¡Oh, él es tan guapo!" soltó Lavender.

"Lo sé, él realmente es un espécimen!" Dijo Parvati, mirándolo fijamente mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a cenar.

Damien rió, muy divertido. Echó un vistazo a Parvati y Lavender, quienes hasta hace unos minutos murmuraban sobre lo monstruoso y feo que debía ser el Príncipe Oscuro y casi se enamoraron cuando Harry entró por las puertas.

"¿Damy?"

Damien levantó la vista y vio a su padre parado frente a él, sonriéndole con disculpa. "¿Podríamos hablar, por favor?"

Damien le frunció el ceño, seguía muy enojado con él por lo ocurrido esta tarde. Pero ante la expresión suplicante de su padre y el hecho de que todos sus amigos lo estaban mirando, asintió y se levantó. Por muy enojado que estuviera con él, no podría avergonzarlo al negarse delante de todos. Se levantó y James lo sacó del comedor, para que pudieran hablar en privado.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny vieron a Damien irse, pero su atención fue rápidamente devuelta a las chismosas chicas, riéndose detrás de sus manos y robando miradas anhelantes a Harry.

"Sabes, al principio tuve la impresión de que era un poco desagradable"dijo Katie, habiéndose unido a la conversación sobre Harry, "Pero luego me di cuenta que es simplemente tímido".

Hermione rodó los ojos y silenciosamente sacudió la cabeza hacia Ginny, quien estaba tratando de no reírse en voz alta.

"Lo sé, yo también lo pensé" dijo Angelina, "pero ya sabes, debe ser difícil para él. Ser el chico nuevo, comenzar la escuela en sexto año. No conoce a nadie, excepto a su hermano, por supuesto".

"Es tan tranquilo", dijo Katie con tristeza, como si estuviera hablando de un cachorro herido, "en realidad me rompe el corazón lo tímido que es".

Ron se acercó más a Ginny y susurró:

"Eso no es lo único que romperá si la oye".

Ginny estuvo de acuerdo en silencio.

"¡Es mi hombre ideal!" dijo Parvati a las otras chicas: "¡Es tan guapo, misterioso y sin mencionar lo valiente que es!"

"Lo sé, ¿lo viste con el profesor Snape?" Dijo Lavender con los ojos llenos de admiración. "¡Tengo una cantidad obscena de tareas para la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero valió la pena!" sonrió "¡Ya era hora que alguien le bajara los humos a Snape!"

"¡Harry no solo le bajó los humos, sino que lo enterró!" rió Dean. "¡Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien pudiera vivir después de hablarle así a Snape!"

"¡Sin olvidar lo hermoso que es!" Dijo Parvati, todavía mirando a Harry soñadoramente. "Sus ojos son solo ... oh, ¡no creo haber visto a nadie con unos ojos así!"

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó hacia Parvati.

"¡Tiene los ojos de su madre!" espetó.

Parvati la miró pero la ignoró rápidamente.

"¡Lo juro, es tan hermoso, que podría llorar!" Declaró Lavender.

Ginny resopló.

"Oh, te hará llorar". murmuró sombriamente.

"¿Qué?" Espetó Lavender.

"Nada", contestó Ginny, sonriéndole, "solo estoy de acuerdo contigo".

Lavender levantó una ceja ante su tono burlón.

"¡Vamos, Ginny, no puedes negar que es guapo!"

Ginny miró a Harry, sentado en mitad de la mesa comiendo. Lo observó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, los mechones oscuros más desordenados que nunca. Se giró para mirar a Lavender, abriendo la boca para decirle que no creía que fuera nada especial. Pero no se atrevió a decir las palabras, por mucho que lo intentara.

* * *

Fuera del Gran Comedor, en un tranquilo pasillo justo a la derecha de la gran escalera, James estaba con Damien, casi escondido en un sombrío rincón.

"Siento lo de hoy". Dijo James

El ceño fruncido de Damien permaneció donde estaba.

"No soy con quien deberías disculparte", respondió con firmeza. "Yo no fui atacado por los Aurores y acusado de haber ..." miró a su padre, con el corazón otra vez dándole un vuelco en el pecho. "¿Cómo pudiste pensar que Harry me haría daño?" demando.

"No es tan descabellado, Damy" respondió James. "No, no quise decir eso, solo ..." respiró hondo y trató de averiguar cómo expresar sus palabras. "Sé que Harry no te hará daño". dijo, pacificando al chico enojado. "Pero estoy seguro de que puedes entender mi preocupación, viendo su pasado y lo que es capaz de hacer".

Damien se erizó un poco.

"¡Papá, no puedes seguir tratando a Harry como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar!" dijo. "Si no demuestras confianza en Harry, ¿cómo puedes esperar que confíe en ti?"

James abrió la boca pero descubrió que no tenía nada que decir. Miró a su hijo de doce años, maravillándose de lo cálido que era su corazón y su amor. Confiaba ciegamente en Harry, sin más motivo que el hecho de ser su sangre. Pero James sabía que el mundo no funcionaba de esa manera. Harry podía abusar fácilmente de esta confianza y, por mucho que James quisiera, simplemente no podía confiar en Harry como Damien.

James puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Damien, sonriéndole.

"No puedo decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti". dijo: "Me encanta que estés dispuesto a confiar en tu hermano, pero siempre debes tener en cuenta que Harry no es como los demás. La situación actual es que Harry está aquí en contra de su voluntad. Está frustrado y eso puede hacer una una persona arremeta. No quiero verte atrapado en medio de eso ".

Damien le devolvió la mirada a su padre.

"Si está frustrado, entonces tienes que arreglar eso, no solo aceptarlo" acusó.

"Estoy tratando Damy, realmente lo estoy" respondió James.

Damien sonrió, levantando la mano para acariciar la mano que su padre todavía tenía apoyada en su hombro.

"Entonces tendrás que esforzarte más".

* * *

La cena casi había terminado y Harry se alegró por ello. La nota de Draco le dijo que se encontraría con él en el baño de chicos al final de la cena. Tan despreocupadamente como pudo, vigiló la mesa de Slytherin, esperando que Draco se levantara para irse. Él lo seguiría.

Un chico apareció de repente sentándose frente a Harry, bloqueando su vista de Draco. Por instinto, Harry lo miró, pensando momentáneamente que era Damien quien vino para molestarlo otra vez. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con un marrón en lugar de color avellana y la expresión de Harry cambió para mostrar sorpresa.

"¡Hey Harry!"

Harry se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

"Hola ... Neville".

Neville le sonrió a Harry.

"Tengo que reconocértelo", se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, "hoy tuviste a Snape. No creo que haya tenido una clase tan entretenida como la de hoy" dijo. "Todo el mundo está hablando de lo que le dijiste, está corriendo por toda la escuela."

Harry echó un vistazo para ver que la mayoría de la mesa de Gryffindor lo miraba. Algunos lo saludaban con la mano y otros levantaban sus pulgares con grandes sonrisas. Harry volvió a mirar a Neville.

"Puedo ver que Snape no es un profesor popular" musitó.

"¡Snape no es más que un imbécil!" Dijo Neville, haciendo una mueca. "Es tan desagradable como puede ser y solo Dios sabe por qué, pero por alguna razón no puede soportarme". Neville sonrió. "El sentimiento es mutuo pero aún así, fue él quien lo instigó".

Harry, no entendía en absoluto por qué Neville le estaba contando esto. Se inclinó hacia un lado, fingiendo cambiar su mochila de un lado al otro en el suelo y miró a la mesa de Slytherin, Draco todavía seguía allí. Harry se enderezó.

"Bien, bien, me alegro de que todos se hayan divertido" Harry intentó terminar la repentina conversación, pero Neville aún no había terminado.

"Me sorprende que no te sintieras intimidado por él." Dijo Neville. "La forma en que le diste la vuelta a la situación y dijiste no a su detención", se rió con alegría, "¡Eso fue épico! ¡Ahora todos lo harán!"

"Brillante." respondió Harry secamente.

Neville dejó de reír, sus ojos se fijaron en Harry, pero su expresión se mantuvo tan amistosa como siempre.

"Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca, ¡tengo que comenzar el ensayo de doce centímetros que nos dio ese murciélago grasiento!" le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía de pie. Cuando Harry no respondió, Neville se movió incómodamente. "Escucha, Harry, mañana sábado, todos los chicos van al lago a jugar al pez volador. Es como una tradición de Gryffindor jugar los fines de semana. ¿Quieres venir?"

Harry apartó la mirada de él.

"No", respondió, "gracias". Añadió al final a regañadientes.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, tal vez el próximo fin de semana". dijo adiós y se fue, haciendo que Harry suspirara con alivio. Odiaba lo incómodo que se sentía con Neville, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Levantó la vista para ver a Draco todavía en la mesa.

Tras unos momentos, Draco se levantó, encontrándose con los ojos de Harry por nada más que un segundo. Salió del Gran Comedor, con sus dos matones, Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndole. Harry esperó, contó hasta cincuenta en su cabeza. Esperó hasta que un flujo lento pero constante de estudiantes comenzó a salir, antes de levantarse y seguirlos.

* * *

Harry se sorprendió de que James no hubiera salido corriendo detrás de él. No lo había visto en el Gran Comedor y, aunque la multitud de Aurores lo había observado mientras salía del comedor, nadie lo había seguido. Sabía que tenía muchos ojos alrededor de él, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, así que caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a los baños de los chicos. Pasó junto al resto de estudiantes y abrió las puertas para entrar. Tan pronto entró vio a Crabbe y Goyle, a ambos lados de la puerta. Miraron a Harry uno de ellos, Harry estaba seguro de que era Goyle, hizo crujir sus nudillos amenazándolo. Harry levantó una ceja.

"¿En serio?" preguntó.

Antes de que el chico corpulento pudiera decir o tratar de hacer algo, la voz de Draco les gritó.

"¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! ¡Vayan a ver por qué Nott está tardando tanto!"

Los chicos miraron a Harry, pero pasaron junto a él para hacer lo que Draco les había pedido.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco enojado y se adentró más en el baño. Vio a Draco parado en el lavabo, lavándose las manos. Estaba solo, los urinarios detrás de él estaban vacíos. Se acercó y se unió a él, abriendo el grifo de al lado.

"¿No pudiste encontrar un lugar peor?" le siseo.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué hay de malo con este lugar?" preguntó.

"¡Cualquiera puede entrar!" señaló Harry.

"A esta hora de la noche, todo el mundo tiende a usar los baños de sus dormitorios" señaló Draco. "Además, estarán entretenidos en el Gran Comedor".

Harry no sabía lo que eso significaba y tampoco le importaba. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de Draco y sacó la varita. La suya propia era demasiado básica para poder hacer lo que necesitaba. Erigió muros de silencio alrededor de ambos, para que no pudieran ser escuchados. Guardó la varita de Draco en su bolsillo, haciendo que riera.

"¿Asi que?" Pregunto Harry, con una mirada desesperada en los ojos. "¿Que dijo?"

Draco sonrió y volvió a enjabonarse las manos.

"Recibí un mensaje de mi padre, dijo que tu mensaje fue transmitido al maestro y está de acuerdo en que debes permanecer en Hogwarts hasta que puedan trabajar en las salas y derribarlas".

Harry se sintió aliviado y un poco desconsolado.

"¿Estuvo de acuerdo así de fácil?" preguntó.

Draco se volvió para sonreírle.

"¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que estaba de un elevado humor y quiso venir de inmediato, destrozando Hogwarts para encontrarte?" preguntó.

"Un poco." Harry respondió.

Draco se rió de nuevo.

"Bueno, casi". dijo, haciendo que Harry lo mirara. "Padre dijo que Lord Voldemort no estaba en absoluto feliz por esperar meses para llegar a ti. Pero sabe que si viene sin preparación, fracasará y posiblemente te perderá".

"¿Perderme?" Pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"El Maestro teme que si otra misión de rescate es frustrada, el idiota de Fudge podría ... ya sabes ... destruirte" Draco no lo miró a los ojos concentrándose en lavarse las manos.

No quería admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo, cómo sería eso. Era el mejor amigo de Harry desde que tenían seis años. Si de repente lo perdiera ...

"¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tendré que estar aquí?" Preguntó Harry, sacando a Draco de sus silenciosas reflexiones.

"Padre dijo que tardarían tres a cuatro meses en trabajar las salas del tercer anillo, sea lo que sea que signifique eso". Miró a Harry y vio por su expresión que sabía a lo que se refería. "Dijo que se comunicaría cuanto se acerque del momento".

Harry asintió con la cabeza y cerró el grifo secándose las manos, antes de alzarla para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz, suspirando profundamente.

Draco también cerró el grifo y se secó las manos, con sus ojos grises fijos en Harry todo el tiempo.

"¿Algo anda mal?" preguntó.

Harry agitó una mano.

"Nada, no es nada". Hizo una pausa antes de sacudir la cabeza con desdén. "Cuatro meses más de esta porquería" suspiró. "Perderé mi cabeza antes de eso".

Draco entendió, pero no supo qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Puso una sonrisa en el rostro y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo, llamando su atención de inmediato.

"Mira el lado positivo, podrás divertirte molestando a Snape" Rió. "Cuatro meses degradándolo en cada lección y Snape se suicidará".

La expresión de Harry cambió y permitió que media sonrisa tirara de sus labios.

"Supongo que es algo por lo que esperar" bromeo. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, sorprendido de que nadie hubiera entrado al baño en todo el tiempo. "Tus dos idiotas están tardando" dijo.

Draco sonrió.

"Espero que sí, pegué a Nott a su silla para que Crabbe y Goyle estuvieran retenidos".

Harry sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

"Necesitamos una mejor manera de comunicarnos. No quiero que nadie descubra que nos conocemos".

Draco asintió.

"Ya pensaré en algo" dijo.

Harry asintió y se giró para irse, pero la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

"Harry, ¿qué es lo que pasa con Longbottom?" preguntó. "Lo vi hablando contigo".

La expresión de Harry al instante se oscureció.

"Dumbledore", gruñó enojado, "me puso en el mismo dormitorio que Longbottom".

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Tal vez Dumbledore no sabe que fuiste quien-"

"Él lo sabe," Harry lo interrumpió. Draco se calló, aturdido por lo cruel y manipulador que podía ser el director. Harry sacudió la cabeza con ira, sus ojos ardían mientras se fijaban los de Draco. "¡Voy a hacerle pagar!" prometió Harry en voz baja. "Lo juro, le haré pagar por intentar jugar juegos mentales conmigo. ¡Dumbledore se arrepentirá de haberme puesto en Gryffindor!"

* * *

Damien decidió no volver al Gran Comedor después de su conversación con su padre. De todos modos, ya había terminado de comer cuando su padre vino pidiendo hablar con él. Entonces, cuando terminó, decidió regresar a la sala común. Comenzó a subir la gran escalera cuando Dennis vino corriendo detrás de él.

"¡Damien! ¡Tienes que ver esto!" Le hizo una seña para que regresara al Gran Comedor.

Al ver la alegría del chico, Damien lo siguió, con curiosidad por ver qué estaba pasando. Al entrar en el comedor, vio que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin aullando a carcajadas. Luchando por abrirse paso entre la multitud, Damien llegó al frente y vio de qué se trataba todo esto.

Theodore Nott estaba sentado en la silla, con el rostro rosado, nervioso y gotas de sudor en la frente. Aparentemente trataba de levantarse de la silla pero no podía. En ambos lados, estaban Crabbe y Goyle, con la misma cara rosada intentando ayudar a su compañero Slytherin sin mucho éxito. Se rascaron la cabeza, sosteniendo sus varitas pero claramente sin tener ni idea de cómo usarla. El resto de Slytherin se reía alegremente de la miseria de su compañero de casa. Parecía que para los Slytherins no importaba que estuviera en problemas, no ayudarían ni a uno de los suyos.

Damien vio al profesor Snape venir deslizándose, sacando a los estudiantes del camino. Él era el jefe de la Casa Slytherin, después de todo, acudiría en ayuda de cualquier Slytherin. Damien se dio la vuelta para irse sin querer escuchar a Snape gritarle a todos.

Damien salió del Gran Comedor, pero en lugar de subir las escaleras, decidió usar el baño primero. Se dirigió en esa dirección, tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedió allí más temprano. Sacudió la cabeza cuando la imagen mental cobró vida en su cabeza, como el Auror Moody empujó a su hermano contra la pared y lo golpeó tan violentamente que su cabeza giró hacia un lado. Como Harry se limpió la sangre de la boca. Damien se obligó a no pensar en ello. Siempre había pensado que los Aurores eran los buenos, ya que su padre y su padrino también eran Aurores. La Orden era aún mejor, pero después de hoy, viendo cómo trataban a Harry cuando ni siquiera había hecho nada, Damien se sentía muy enojado.

Casi había llegado al baño cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry salió. Damien se detuvo ante la vista. No había hablado con Harry desde el incidente de esta tarde. Sonrió al ver a su recientemente descubierto hermano, y estuvo a punto de correr hacia él cuando notó que la puerta del baño se abría de nuevo y Draco Malfoy salía. Damien hizo una pausa, mirando como ambos chicos se alejaban sin decirse ni una palabra, pero justo cuando Draco doblaba la esquina, miró a Harry, solo una rápida mirada antes de irse.

Damien se giró para ver a Harry dirigiéndose hacia la gran escalera. Corrió tras él para ponerse al día.

"¡Harry!"

Harry se giró para ver a Damien siguiéndolo.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto cansadamente

Damien lo alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó.

"¿Donde podría estar?" Preguntó nuevamente. "Atrapado en el infierno. ¿Por qué?"

Aunque Damien no dijo nada su mente trabajaba furiosamente. Podría ser solo una coincidencia, el que Harry y Draco salieran de un baño uno detrás del otro, no significaba que estuvieran hablando o se conocieran, ¿verdad? Sin embargo encontraba extraño que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieran en el Gran Comedor, distraídos por un Nott atrapado, mientras que en ese mismo momento Harry y Draco estuvieran en el baño. Sirius siempre dejaba escapar en su presencia que sabía con cada fibra de su ser que Lucius Malfoy era un Mortífago. Entonces, ¿podría ser que Draco y Harry se conocieran, ya que el padre de Draco conocía a Harry personalmente?

Damien decidió que necesitaba preguntarle directamente a Harry.

"Harry, yo-" comenzó.

"¡Señor Potter!"

Tanto Harry como Damien se detuvieron al oír el grito. Se giraron para ver a tres Aurores, Sturgis, Kingsley y Moody dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Solo un minuto!" gritaron cuando se apresuraron detrás de Harry parándose frente a él, bloqueándolo. "Necesitamos tu varita"dijo Sturgis.

"¿Para qué?" Harry pregunto molesto.

"Por el ardid que hiciste antes" gruñó Moody. "Necesitamos verificarla para asegurarnos de que no la usaste con nadie" asintió en dirección a Damien.

La boca de Damien se abrió en shock.

"¡Qué! ¿Qué te pasa?" exclamó. "¡No pasó nada!" declaró nuevamente.

"Eso podría ser lo que recuerdas" le dijo Moody. Su mirada desigual perforó a Harry. "Podría haberte lastimado y luego haberte borrado los recuerdos".

"No es una mala idea," gruñó Harry. "El único problema es que esta pobre varita que me diste, ¡no puede manejar nada tan simple como eso!"

Moody se burló de él.

"Lo veremos por nosotros mismos, ¿no?"

Alcanzó la túnica de Harry, para sacar su varita. La mano de Harry se disparó, agarrando su muñeca.

"No!"siseó.

Moody no reaccionó, pero Sturgis y Kingsley se acercaron a Harry, con varitas en sus manos. Un flujo constante de estudiantes salieron del comedor esparciéndose por el pasillo. En cuestión de minutos, pasarían por delante de Harry y los Aurores.

"Sólo entrégala, Harry" aplacó Kingsley. "La recuperarás mañana".

Los ojos de Harry se quedaron fijos en Moody.

"¡Debes haber tomado mi silencio como signo de debilidad!" le escupió a Moody. "Pero déjame asegurarte que soy muchas cosas, ¡pero débil no es una de ellas!" Lentamente soltó la mano de Moody y sacó la varita. Se la tiró a Kingsley. "Toma, adelante"

Con una última mirada fulminante a Moody, Harry se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a los tres Aurores con su varita. Damien le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Moody antes de apresurarse a buscar a su hermano mayor.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que te quitaran la varita!" murmuró Damien mientras caminaba junto a Harry hacia el séptimo piso.

"No es mi varita" respondió Harry, seguía tan enojado que sus dientes se apretaron alrededor de sus palabras. "¡Me quitaron mi varita hace un mes!"

Damien no dijo nada. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien le quitara su varita. Su madre había amenazado con confiscarle la varita si hacía alguna broma, pero ella nunca lo hizo. Era demasiado doloroso para cualquier bruja o mago quitarle la varita. Damien sintió una ráfaga de simpatía por Harry.

Llegaron al retrato y Damien dio la contraseña. Se abrió y ambos chicos subieron. Damien vio que los únicos que aún quedaban en la sala común eran sus amigos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. El resto aparentemente se había ido a la cama. Eso era inusual, ya que los viernes por la noche, la mayoría se quedaba despierto hasta la medianoche.

"¿Donde está todo el mundo?" Preguntó Damien.

"Esta noche Fred y George están armando un espectáculo" respondió Ron. "Explosión de fuegos artificiales. Todos han ido a la torre de astronomía para verlo".

Damien asintió, recordó que Fred se lo había contado ayer. Se giró para ver como Harry se dirigía hacia las escaleras, para subir a los dormitorios. Damien lo siguió.

Harry entró en su dormitorio, contento de verlo vacío por primera vez. Comenzó a quitarse la túnica y la corbata de la escuela, tirándola sobre la cama con molestia. No podía librarse de la ira que tenía con Moody.

"¿Harry?"

Harry se giró para ver a Damien.

"¿No puedes dejarme solo?" espetó.

"Quería preguntarte algo." comenzó Damien. "¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy?"

Harry se detuvo, solo por un momento antes de seguir cambiándose de ropa.

"No." respondió.

"Los vi a los dos salir del baño de chicos" Dijo Damien.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Harry, desabotonándose la camisa.

"Entonces, pensé que tal vez ambos estaban en el baño, hablando". Dijo Damien.

Detrás de él, llegó Ron, Ginny y Hermione lo siguieron. Estaba claro por sus expresiones de que llegaron para ver de qué estaba hablando, preocupados por su amigo.

"¡No veo cómo lo que haga es asunto tuyo!" espetó Harry.

"Estabas hablando con él." Damien se dio cuenta. "¿Qué estabas haciendo hablando con Malfoy, no eres su amigo, verdad?"

Harry se detuvo y miró fijamente a Damien.

"No no lo soy." dijo, luego frunció el labio y preguntó: "¿Y qué si lo fuera? Si puedes ser amigo de alguien como ella, entonces no veo por qué no puedo ser amigo de Malfoy". Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Hermione.

Damien no sabía que Hermione estaba detrás de él hasta que Harry la señaló. Se giró para ver a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, todos parecían conmocionados y disgustados.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Ron, dando un paso hacia Harry. "¡Hermione vale diez veces más que tú y Malfoy juntos! ¡Eres tan ridículo! No tienes derecho a hablarnos como si fuéramos inferiores a ti!"

"Pero tú eres inferior", respondió Harry, "especialmente a mí".

Ron balbuceó con indignación. Damien quedó atrapado entre el fuego cruzado de su hermano y su mejor amigo. Se giró hacia Ron justo cuando Hermione entró en la habitación poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Ronald, no lo hagas. No vale la pena" miró a Harry. "¡El no vale la pena!"

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon, su ira que ya burbujeaba furiosamente debajo de la superficie de su paciencia, amenazaba con desbordarse.

"¿No valgo la pena?" Repitió. "¡Así que ahora tendré que aprender mi valor de una sucia sangre sucia como tú!" le siseó.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Los cuatro adolescentes parecieron haber sido golpeados con un hechizo. Ron, habiendo llegado a su punto de ruptura con Harry, tomó su varita y lo apuntó.

Damien le gritó a Ron.

"¡Ron, no! ¡Él no tiene varita! ¡Ron no la tiene! ..."

Se lanzó hacia él, para detenerlo, pero Ron ya había reaccionado.

"Incarto!" gritó Ron y una luz amarilla salió volando de su varita, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Harry.

Harry se apartó del camino tan rápido que parecía simplemente haber desaparecido y aparecido frente a Ron. Con una mano, agarró la mano de Ron armada con la varita, y su otra mano se cerró en un puño. Harry lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Ron, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un chasquido muy audible hizo eco en la habitación. Ron aulló por el dolor de su nariz rompiéndose. Su mano libre se alzó de inmediato tratando de detener el flujo de sangre de su nariz rota. En un fluido movimiento, Harry rompió la muñeca de Ron. El fuerte crujido hizo que Damien, Ginny y Hermione gritaran de horror. Ron gritó de agonía y su varita cayó al suelo. Harry agarró la parte delantera de la túnica de Ron acercándolo.

"¡Nunca pienses en atacarme, Weasley! ¡Puedo romperte el cuello con la misma facilidad!" le siseó.

Lo soltó y Ron cayó al suelo.

Ginny y Hermione inmediatamente estuvieron al lado de Ron. Lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie antes de salir corriendo del dormitorio y dirigirse al hospital. Ginny se giró para lanzarle una mirada llena de odio antes de ir con su hermano herido. Damien se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos sobre Harry. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se volvió y siguió a sus amigos.


	26. Jugando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Lo primero que Harry esperaba a la mañana siguiente, era que los miembros de la Orden lo arrastraran al director, y ser reprendido por lastimar a un estudiante. Harry casi había esperado que lo sacaran de la cama en medio de la noche por lo que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierto, casi con anticipación. Pero la mañana llegó y se fue y nadie vino por él.

Cuando vio a James esperándolo fuera del retrato, estaba seguro de que recibiría las habituales amenazas y advertencias, pero James solo le sonrió, le dio los buenos días y conversó agradablemente mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

"Tu primera semana casi ha terminado". James sonrió, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Harry no respondió, manteniéndose firme en su promesa de ignorarlo. A James no pareció importarle. Continuó de todos modos.

"Es una sensación extraña. Recuerdo la mía, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo" recordó James. "Recuerdo que me sentí tan aliviado por haber pasado la primera semana, pero estaba terriblemente nostálgico ..." se detuvo en medio de la oración, maldiciéndose mentalmente por el error.

Harry lo miró, sus ojos fríos y duros. Apartó la vista con disgusto y aceleró el paso, alejándose de él. James suspiró y corrió para alcanzarlo.

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?" Preguntó James. "Los sábados suelen ser los días más ocupados en Hogwarts, todo el mundo está tramando algo".

Harry continuó caminando, sin ni siquiera mirar en su dirección. James se calló por unos minutos antes de recordar algo de repente.

"Harry, espera, tengo algo para ti" se detuvo y metió la mano en la túnica para sacar la varita.

La fría mirada de Harry pasó junto la varita y se encontró con la mirada de James.

"¿Satisfecho?" preguntó fríamente.

"Estuvo mal que Kingsley y Moody tomaran tu varita" aplacó James. "No habría dejado que te la quitaran si lo hubiera sabido." Le ofreció la varita a su dueño.

Harry tomó la varita y la metió de nuevo en su bolsillo.

"¡Sí claro!" se burló.

El camino fue en silencioso después de eso. Tan pronto como doblaron la esquina, Harry vio una sola figura, esperando en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Vaciló, sus pasos que habían sido entusiastas y ansiosos por alejarse de James, ahora eran vacilantes y lentos.

Lily sonrió nerviosa al ver a Harry y James acercándose. Había ensayado con James unas diez veces lo que estaba por decir, pero ahora que estaba a punto de hablar con Harry, de repente se sentía muy ansiosa.

"Buenos días, Harry" saludó tan pronto como estuvo al alcance del oído.

Harry la ignoró. Lily lo había adivinado, así que siguió adelante.

"Bienvenido a tu primer fin de semana en Hogwarts" sonrió. "Los sábados son generalmente los días más ocupados en Hogwarts, todos están tramando algo" continuó. Ella captó la mirada en la cara de James y un momento después recordó que se suponía que esa era su frase. Sacudió el desorden en su cabeza y siguió adelante. "¿Tienes algo planeado?"

Harry le lanzó una mirada mordaz, pero por lo demás permaneció en silencio.

"Cierto, sí, bueno, imagino que no hay mucho en lo que estés interesado, no todavía de todas formas" murmuró Lily, sintiendo un poco de pánico por lo horrible que estaba yendo el intento. Respiró hondo, mejor era soltarlo y ver qué pasaba. "Me preguntaba, quiero decir, James y yo nos preguntábamos", corrigió ante la mirada que James le lanzó, "Ya que hoy no tienes clases y no estarás haciendo muchas cosas, si tal vez te gustaría unirte a James y mi en mi cuarto de personal?" Ella lo miró entonces, encontrándose con su mirada helada, inmediatamente deseando no haberlo hecho. "Pensábamos que nos darías la oportunidad de simplemente sentarnos y ... hablar, solo nosotros, como ... familia" imploró.

Harry le dio una larga mirada antes de mirar a James.

"¡Iros al infierno, los dos!" siseo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el comedor, dejando a James y a Lily de pie con algo más que solo dolorosa decepción.

* * *

Harry pasó por delante de la mesa de Gryffindors, ignorando las innumerables inclinaciones de cabeza, sonrisas y saludos. Notó a los gemelos Weasley con Lee Jordan, intercambiando lo que parecían dulces de brillantes colores por un puñado de monedas con los estudiantes de alrededor. Había visto al trío hacer "negocios" con otros estudiantes a lo largo de la semana pasada. Parecía que Damien tenía razón, los gemelos y Lee estaban repitiendo su séptimo año, pero todo lo que les interesaba era su mercancía de "bromas y trucos".

Mientras caminaba a lo largo de la mesa, buscando un lugar tranquilo para sentarse, vio a Ron Weasley sentado con su hermana a un lado y Hermione al otro. Damien estaba frente a él. Todos miraron a Harry cuando los pasó y Ron rápidamente desvió la mirada. Harry pasó por delante de ellos, dirigiéndose a la parte más tranquila de la mesa. Se sentó, tirando un plato hacia él.

Ni siquiera hubo tomado un bocado de su tostada cuando Damien apareció de repente sentándose frente a él.

"Necesito hablar contigo." dijo Damien seriamente.

"¿Cuándo  _no_  necesitas hablar conmigo?" Pregunto Harry.

"Lo que pasó ayer", comenzó Damien con voz tranquila y tensa. "Harry, tú ... no puedes ir... ¡tratando a la gente de esa manera!" Luchó con sus palabras, frustrado. "¡No puedes llamar a otras personas por nombres tan  _repugnantes_  y no puedes hacerles daño como lo hiciste con Ron!"

"¿Y crees que solo porque tú me lo estás diciendo es que voy a escucharte?" Pregunto Harry, molesto. Se inclinó más cerca de Damien. "¡Solo porque eres un mocoso malcriado que obtiene lo que demonios quiere de sus buenos padres, no significa que puedas decirme qué hacer!"

Damien fue cogido por sorpresa. Se enderezó en su asiento y respiró hondo para calmarse antes de hablar con su hermano mayor.

"En primer lugar, no soy un niño mimado que obtiene todo lo que quiere. En segundo lugar, si alguna vez vuelves a llamar de nuestros padres así, te  _mostraré_  cuánto daño puedo hacer".

Harry se rio entre dientes.

"¿Me estás  _amenazando_?" Preguntó con diversión. "Escucha, chico, he lastimado a más personas de las que has  _conocido_  en tu vida. No sé lo que te han contado sobre mí, pero obviamente no es la verdad, ya que parece que no te das cuenta cuanto dolor te puedo causar ".

"No te tengo miedo." Dijo Damien. "Sé que probablemente debería, especialmente tras lo que hiciste anoche, pero no lo tengo. No te temo en lo más mínimo".

"No te preocupes", le sonrió Harry. "Lo harás."

Damien se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca podría temerte. Te guste o no, somos hermanos y no podría temer u odiar a mi propia sangre. No importa lo que digas o hagas".

Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para eso. Vio como Damien se ponía de pie.

"Por cierto, no le hemos mencionado a nadie el incidente de anoche, así que tampoco deberías hacerlo".

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Harry.

"Sólo causaría problemas" dijo Damien con tristeza. "No solo para ti sino también para Ron. Te atacó cuando no tenías varita".

Harry no respondió y observó como Damien andaba de regreso con sus amigos, nuevamente sintiéndose confundido hasta la medula por el Potter más joven.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y antes de lo que creía posible, había estado en Hogwarts durante un mes. Harry seguía intentando aislarse del resto de los estudiantes. Lo había conseguido, a excepción de Damien. El Potter más joven todavía seguía a Harry como un fiel cachorro. Continuaba sentándose con él a la hora de las comidas, charlaban un poco o se reunía con él en la sala común por las noches. No importaba cuán horrible era con Damien o cuánto lo insultaba, Damien se negaba a dejarlo solo.

Desde del 'incidente', Ron hizo un intento especial por evitar a Harry, incluso esperaba hasta el final del día para ir a la cama, así no tendría que verlo en el dormitorio. Ron junto con Hermione y Ginny de vez en cuando intentaban convencer a Damien de que se diera por vencido con el Príncipe Oscuro, y se sentara con ellos a la hora de las comidas, pero Damien negaba con la cabeza e insistía en mantener la compañía de Harry.

Los intentos de Damien no fueron infructuosos. Tras ignorarlo, insultarlo, incluso amenazarlo y ver que era inútil, Harry comenzó a responder a las conversaciones de Damien. No era más que una palabra, o simplemente un encogimiento de hombros no verbal, pero parecía suficiente para Damien. El chico más joven felizmente recitaba de un tirón una larga historia, solo para no estar sentado con su hermano en silencio.

James y Lily no tuvieron tanto éxito como Damien. Continuaban en sus intentos por acercarse, pero siempre eran brutalmente rechazados. James continuó escoltándolo hacia las clases y después de ellas, pero sus conversaciones siempre eran unilaterales. Harry había optado por permanecer en silencio cuando estaba en su compañía, lo que lastimaba a James más que las afiladas respuestas de Harry. Lily a menudo intentaba acorralarlo al final de la clase de pociones, pero no obtuvo nada más que miradas mordaces y rechazo.

Con la única persona que Harry buscaba hablar era Draco Malfoy. Se habían reunido dos veces más durante el último mes. Desde que Damien lo interrogó sobre hablar con Draco, Harry había tomado precauciones, optando por minimizar sus reuniones con Draco. Todavía no tenían un sistema para reunirse sin levantar sospechas y Harry no quería que lo atraparan. Los miembros de la Orden que se hacían pasar por Aurores rotaban constantemente, observándolo y él no quería que Draco estuviera bajo su radar. Ojo loco Moody era el único Auror que se negaba a abandonar Hogwarts. Permanecía en su sitio, su mágico ojo azul fijos en Harry durante todo el día, todos los días.

Estar atrapado en Hogwarts, incapaz de comunicarse con la única persona que era su amigo, frustraba a Harry mas allá de la imaginación. Su única salida era, por supuesto, el profesor Severus Snape. Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras rápidamente se convirtieron en sesiones de tortura para el profesor de cabello grasiento. Harry ridiculizaba y restaba importancia a todo lo que enseñaba. Las amenazas de detención lo hacían reír, quitarle puntos a Gryffindor solo parecía hacerlo más feliz y si Snape se ponía agresivo, Harry soltaba sutiles pistas sobre el temperamento de su padre, lo que siempre hacía a Snape retroceder rápidamente.

Actualmente dicho profesor estaba con el director, quejándose sobre el grano en el culo que era Harry Potter.

"¡No lo soporto más! En realidad se rió de mí cuando enseñé el hechizo desviación. ¡Se rió, Albus!" Dijo Snape. "¡Por supuesto que no puedo hacer nada para asustarlo y él lo sabe! En la última reunión de Mortífagos, el Señor Oscuro preguntó cómo estaba Harry y, cuando mencioné sus encantadores modales en el aula, el Señor Oscuro me advirtió que si Harry alguna vez era castigado por cualquier maestro, tendría mi cabeza! No puedo soportar este estrés ".

Dumbledore se apartó las manos de la barbilla encontrándose con la mirada frustrada de Snape.

"Sé que es difícil", comenzó, "pero si te mantienes calmado, la situación mejorará. Harry solo está probando tus límites, presionando los que cree que puede controlar. Es comprensible, está frustrado ..."

"¡No es el único!" gruñó Snape nuevamente.

"Severus," calmó Dumbledore, "Pasará. Harry llegará a aceptar su situación tarde o temprano. Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de paciencia".

"¿Realmente crees eso?" Preguntó Snape, escrutando al anciano mago. "Ha pasado un mes desde que lo trajeron a Hogwarts y aparte de probar mi paciencia y mi resolución de no matarlo, ¿qué ha hecho?"

"No es lo que hará, la pregunta es qué se negará a hacer" respondió Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando.

Snape se detuvo, los ojos de ónix estudiaban al mago de cabello blanco.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

"Harry demostró una gran empatía en el pasado, un rasgo que muchos pensarían imposible debido a su relación con Voldemort" explicó Dumbledore. "Esa empatía es lo que lo hizo ayudar a los hijos de Poppy. Negándose a apartarse y dejarlos morir. Esa es la clave, Severus, la clave que nos ayudará a traerlo de vuelta, al bando correcto y lo que nos ayudará a destruir a Voldemort. . "

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Snape, molesto. "¿Cómo vamos a explotar su naturaleza empática, si es que tiene una?" añadió con desprecio.

Dumbledore sonrió.

"No lo haremos" respondió Dumbledore. "Donde hay empatía, por lo general sigue el remordimiento" sonrió y se recostó en su asiento, "Y todo el mundo sabe que el remordimiento es el camino a la redención".

* * *

El correo siempre era la parte más ruidosa del desayuno. El sonido de batir las alas, el alboroto de innumerables lechuzas y los gritos de estudiantes que recibían regalos y cartas de casa era suficiente para ahogar todo el otro ruido del inmenso comedor.

Harry no prestaba atención al correo, nunca lo hacía, excepto por supuesto, la primera vez que fue testigo de la masa de pájaros volando por el comedor, dejando caer paquetes y sobres a los estudiantes que esperaban. Había contemplado la vista, asombrado a pesar de sí mismo, pero cuando sintió los ojos de Dumbledore sobre él, inmediatamente apartó la vista y fingió estar aburrido, jugando con su desayuno. Desde entonces, se aseguró de no levantar la vista cuando llegaban los búhos.

Damien estaba sentado frente a él, contándole a molesto detalle la broma en que había fallado espectacularmente ayer, cuando un escuálido búho marrón aterrizó frente a él. Harry lo miró, algo curioso sobre quién le había enviado una carta, ya que sus padres estaban con él en la escuela. Damien se acercó con entusiasmo a la lechuza, desató el pergamino de la pata y lo desplegó rápidamente. Leyó las primeras líneas y sonrió.

"¡Es de tío Siri!" anunció.

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

"¡Dice que pronto vendrá a Hogwarts!" gritó Damien con clara emoción. "Me pregunta si necesito algo. Podría pedirle que me traiga un nuevo paquete de bombas de estiércol, me estoy quedando sin ellas" reflexionó Damien en voz alta. "Está preguntando por ti" le dijo Damien a Harry, mirándolo.

Harry no dijo nada, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

"No puedo esperar a que venga" dijo Damien, subiendo el pergamino de nuevo. "¡Me ayudará a planear la última broma!"

Harry le dirigió a Damien una mirada irritada, pero se abstuvo a decirle algo. Se centró en terminar su plato de gachas. Tal vez transcurrieron un minuto o dos hasta que Harry se encontró sorprendido de lo silencioso que se había vuelto el comedor. Levantó la vista y vio que casi todos los estudiantes se inclinaban sobre una copia de periódico, The Daily Prophet. Aquellos que no tenían una copia, se levantaron y apiñaron alrededor de otros estudiantes para leer su copia del periódico. Cada estudiante tenía una expresión de sorpresa u horror en sus caras. Lentamente, estalló un balbuceo que se extendió por todo el comedor. De repente, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry vio que las miradas estaban dirigidas a un chico de cabello castaño sentado entre los Gryffindors de sexto año. Neville no parecía darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención de todos. Su atención estaba en el periódico que tenía delante. Había palidecido, sus ojos marrones se estrecharon y su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Damien, mirando a su alrededor.

Harry se volvió hacia el otro lado y vio a un tercer año con la copia del periódico. Se acercó y lo agarró, ganándose un sorprendido e indignado, '¡hey!' en respuesta, pero lo ignoró. Leyó el titular y sintió que su corazón daba un desagradable salto en su pecho. Escritas en letras grandes y en negrita en la primera página del Daily Prophet estaban las palabras:  _'¡El príncipe oscuro asesinó a la familia del elegido!'_

_'Recientemente se ha emitido una nueva declaración que afirma tener una confesión del infame Príncipe Oscuro, actualmente encarcelado en una prisión de alta seguridad, cumpliendo cadena perpetua por delitos contra el mundo mágico. Según esta declaración, se agrega una actualización a la creciente lista de horribles crímenes cometidos por el hijo de Quién-Tú-Sabes. Se afirma que el Príncipe Oscuro admitió haber torturado y asesinado brutalmente a Frank y Alice Longbottom. Sus restos gravemente mutilados fueron encontrados en su casa hace poco más de dos años. Frank y Alice Longbottom eran ambos Aurores, pero muchos especulan que la razón por la que fueron elegidos por Quién-Tú-Sabes es debido a su único hijo, Neville Longbottom. Para algunos conocido como el "Elegido". Ha sido objeto de muchos debates durante los últimos dieciséis años, sobre si existe una Profecía que vincula a Neville Longbottom con el Señor Oscuro. Independientemente de si el señor Neville Longbottom está destinado a enfrentarse a Quién-Tú-Sabes o no, parece que ahora tendrá motivos para enfrentarse al Príncipe Oscuro, en respuesta por el asesinato a sangre fría de sus padres._

Harry levantó la vista del periódico, sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Neville. Vio como apartaba el periodico y, como de repente se ponía de pie. Sin mirar a nadie, Neville se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor, las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás de él.

Los murmullos que ya habían comenzado en el Gran Comedor se intensificaron diez veces más con la abrupta salida de Neville. Harry apartó la vista de las puertas e inmediatamente vio los ojos de Ginny. Agarraba una copia del periodico pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Incluso Ron y Hermione lo estaban mirando, el horror y el disgusto claramente en sus expresiones. Ginny negó con la cabeza con desdén antes de apartar la mirada. Levantó la mochila, la hizo rodar sobre su hombro y se levantó para irse.

Harry apartó la vista de ella y se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de Damien. También tenía una copia frente a él. Parecía sorprendido más que nada.

Harry se encontró volteando la cabeza hacia la mesa de personal. Esos ojos azules esperaban encontrarse con los suyos. Algo en esos tranquilos ojos azules le dijo a Harry que esto era cosa de Dumbledore. Nunca se había sentido tan enojado en su vida. Miró con odio a Dumbledore, furioso más allá de la creencia. Sus manos debajo de la mesa estaban cerradas en apretados puños, tan fuerte que dolía. Vio la pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible en el rostro de Dumbledore y ese fue el momento en que Harry lo perdió. Ya no le importó estar atrapado en Hogwarts. No le importó que los miembros de la Orden lo estuvieran mirando. Ni siquiera le importó que los dementores giraran por encima en el cielo. Se levantó, con los ojos fijos en Dumbledore, observando cómo los maestros de alrededor se ponían claramente nerviosos ante sus acciones. Dumbledore continuó sentado tranquilamente, mirándolo con fríos ojos azules. Harry se volvió, rompiendo el contacto visual y saliendo del comedor.

* * *

Harry apenas podía esperar a que Pociones terminara. No le había prestado ninguna atención a la lección, lo que resultó en una deficiente elaboración de la poción 'Muertos Vivientes'. Pero no le importó. Sabía cómo hacer la poción, no tenía que demostrarlo en Hogwarts.

Tan pronto llegó el momento de empacar, Harry dejó caer una nota al lado del asiento de Draco. Draco la guardó discretamente deslizándola en su mochila.

Harry empacó y se fue, siendo el primero en abandonar el aula.

* * *

Draco apenas había esperado medio minuto cuando Harry llegó. Se sorprendió cuando le dijo que se reunieran en el baño de chicos, ya que se había quejado de que Damien casi lo atrapó la última vez que se habían encontrado aquí. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer mucho más que abrir la boca para hablar, Harry lo alcanzó y la expresión de su rostro hizo que Draco se detuviera de inmediato.

"¡Prepara a Slytherin!" siseó Harry antes de incluso detenerse ante Draco. "¡Es hora de que le enseñemos una lección a Dumbledore!"

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Draco, confundido. "¿Qué hizo?"

"Acaba de cruzar la línea" gruñó Harry.

"¿Te refieres a lo del periódico de hoy?" Preguntó Draco. "¿Eso fue obra de Dumbledore?"

Los ojos llenos de ira de Harry le dieron a Draco la respuesta. Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos de su mejor amigo.

"¿Que necesitas que haga?" preguntó.

"Algo de dinero y necesito saber exactamente dónde está la entrada de la sala común y la contraseña". Dijo Harry.

"Está bien", respondió Draco, ya metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para sacar el dinero. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?"

"Te lo diré una vez que tenga todo lo que necesito" respondió Harry.

"Ten cuidado", advirtió Draco, entregándole la bolsa de dinero a Harry. "No olvides que hay ojos que te vigilan. Que no te atrapen haciendo algo estúpido".

Harry sacudió la cabeza, su ira hacía que sus manos temblaran

"Cree que puede jugar conmigo", dijo en voz baja. "Piensa que puede salirse con la suya jugando conmigo" se encontró con los ojos de Draco. "Pero no sabe a quién se enfrenta. Si quiere jugar", sonrió, "entonces jugaremos".


	27. Creando Disturbios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Para Draco era un misterio que un lugar tan grande y tan poblado como Hogwarts permaneciera completamente en silencio durante la noche. Se puso a reflexionar sobre la pregunta, pensando en cuántas personas dormirían en la cama en este preciso momento. ¿Cuántos de ellos roncaban? ¿Cómo sería si el castillo permitiera que los ecos de todos esos ronquidos reverberaran? Sacudió la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos, pero a pesar de sí mismo, su audición se tensó, por si detectaba el más mínimo ruido. Pero el único sonido que notó fue el leve crujido de las llamas en la chimenea. Miró el reloj, colgado sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Y cuarto para medianoche.

Ese era el momento en que Harry dijo que vendría. Y Harry nunca llegaba tarde.

Draco se movió, suspirando cansadamente. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, junto a la puerta de entrada esperando a Harry, pero una parte de él dudaba que apareciera. A pesar de la puntualidad de su amigo, existía la posibilidad de que no pudiera escabullirse a esta hora de la noche con los Aurores vigilándolo. Sabía que los miembros de la Orden lo vigilaban más de cerca por la noche, en caso de que el Príncipe Oscuro intentara escapar al caer la noche.

Un leve susurro y de repente la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abrió. Draco se enderezó, alejando su peso de la pared. Miró y frunció el ceño. No había nadie ahí. Draco estaba desconcertado. Él podría haber jurado que escuchó una débil voz silbando la contraseña. ¿Por qué si no se abriría la puerta así?

Se quedó donde estaba, esperando sin hacer ruido. La puerta se cerró y Draco aún permaneció donde estaba, con los ojos grises mirando la puerta con cautela. De repente, justo delante de él, apareció una cabeza como si saliera del aire. Harry le sonrió a Draco, quien casi gritó de sorpresa.

"Buenas noches, Draco". Harry saludó.

"Qué...?" Draco miró a la cabeza flotante, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Harry sonrió y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, revelando el resto de él a Draco, que estaba muy sorprendido.

"Asegurándome de no ser visto". respondió.

Draco miró con asombro la capa en las manos de Harry.

"¿De dónde sacaste una capa de invisibilidad?" Preguntó, molesto porque nunca tuvo una.

"Lo tomé  _prestada_ " respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Damien Potter lo usó para infiltrarse y verme cuando estaba en el cuartel general. Mencionó que la había traído a Hogwarts para usarla en una de sus absurdas bromas supongo, así que pensé que podría aprovecharla. "

Draco también sonrió, tocando la excepcional capa.

"¿Por qué no hacer un uso completo?" preguntó. "Póntela y sal por la puerta principal"

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció y negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo. El bastardo de Moody vigila la puerta de entrada día y noche, y su ojo mágico puede ver a través de la capa".

"¿Como sabes eso?" Preguntó Draco.

"Damien me lo dijo. Fue atrapado el año pasado por Moody cuando vino para ver a Dumbledore. Damien intentó escapar fuera del toque de queda" se encogió de hombros ante la mirada que Draco le estaba dando. "Ese chico habla de todo. Sus historias nunca terminan".

Draco tomó la capa de las manos de Harry, sonriendo.

"Bien, que pena, Damien Potter perdió su preciosa capa".

Harry tiró de la capa.

"No seas estúpido", le regañó. "Tengo que regresarla donde estaba. De lo contrario, sabrá que falta y sospechará".

Draco hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

Harry se volvió y miró la sala común de Slytherin. Suspiró con decepción al ver la habitación, con sus lámparas y sillas verdosas. Frunció el ceño ante las calaveras que decoraban el bajo techo bajo parecido a una mazmorra. Volvió a mirar a Draco, que lo observaba con diversión.

"¿Mucho mejor comparado con la sala de Gryffindorks?" Preguntó, sonriendo.

Harry, que no estaba muy impresionado con la decoración de la sala común de Slytherin, permaneció en silencio. No lo diría en voz alta. Nunca elogiaría nada relacionado remotamente con Gryffindor, incluso si lo encontraba mejor. En lugar de responder, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó dos cubos pequeños, no más grandes que un par de dados y la varita. Puso ambos cubos en el suelo de piedra de la mazmorra y agitó su varita.

"Engorgio".

Los dos cubos rápidamente aumentaron de tamaño hasta tener frente a ellos dos cajas de tamaño completo, tan altas como la rodilla de Harry.

Curioso, Draco se arrodilló, abriendo una. Lo que fuera que esperaba dentro, no era esto. Miró a Harry con ojos sorprendidos.

"¿Son estos...?"

"Sí," interrumpió Harry. Sacó un último artículo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Draco. "No tengo tiempo para explicarlo todo" dijo. "Lo que tienes que hacer y cuándo, está listado aquí".

Draco tomó el pergamino enrollado de Harry y lo desplegó. Sus ojos grises escudriñaron la escritura y su rostro se torció para mostrar su sorpresa.

"Harry", sacudió la cabeza, "¿estás seguro de esto?"

Harry, a su vez, entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Exceden tu capacidad?" Preguntó con tono frío.

Draco se puso de pie con el pergamino apretado en una mano.

"De ningún modo." argumentó. "Pero las consecuencias ..."

"No son de tu incumbencia"lo interrumpió Harry de nuevo.

"¡Lo son si se vuelve contra mí!" discutió Draco.

Harry sonrió, su expresión suavizándose un poco.

"Siempre preocupado por tu propio trasero"bromeó "No te preocupes. No se volverá contra ti. Por eso quiero que uses esto" Señaló las dos cajas a sus pies. "Y si lo cronometras exactamente como te he dicho, entonces no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte".

Draco asintió, mirando hacia las dos cajas.

"Está bien", suspiró, "lo haré."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, ya deslizando la capa sobre sus hombros.

"Oh, y Draco," se volvió hacia el rubio. "No olvides destruir la nota" asintió al pergamino en la mano de Draco.

"¡Lo sé!" espetó Draco molesto. "No soy estúpido."

"¿Entonces por qué actúas como uno?" Pregunto Harry.

Sonrió ante la indignada mirada que Draco le dirigió y se deslizó la capa sobre su cabeza para ocultarse completamente de la vista. La puerta se abrió y un momento después se cerró, dejando a Draco solo.

Draco Malfoy miró el pergamino y luego las dos cajas. Agitó la cabeza, pensando en lo que su amigo había planeado como venganza contra Dumbledore.. Leyó el pergamino de nuevo. Confiado en recordar todo lo que figuraba en ella, caminó hacia la chimenea y dejó caer el pergamino en las llamas. Una vez el pergamino estuvo reducido a cenizas, se puso de pie, preparándose para ir a la cama. Se llevó las dos cajas con él a su dormitorio.

Sonrió mientras se abría camino, pensando en lo que él y el puñado elegidos de Slytherins harían mañana por orden del Príncipe Oscuro.

Hogwarts no sabría qué golpeó.

Literalmente.

* * *

James caminaba por el corredor hacia el Gran Comedor, conversando con un silencioso Harry, recordando su tiempo en Hogwarts.

"Solía odiar a Binns, en serio, solía quedarme dormido todo el tiempo en su clase" le dijo. "Si no fuera por las notas de Remus, ¡habría reprobado Historia de la Magia!"

Harry, de acuerdo a su comportamiento habitual con James, se quedó callado y fingió no haberlo oído.

James se quedó en silencio, habiéndose quedado sin temas de los que hablar. Llegaron al comedor y James observó cómo Harry se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando la parte más tranquila de la mesa. Suspiró pesadamente. Un mes y Harry todavía luchaba por mantenerse distante y desapegado. Sintió un familiar pánico extendiéndose dentro de él al pensar en el poco tiempo que le había dado el Ministerio. Tres, tal vez cuatro meses, eso es todo lo que les quedaba. Si Harry no mostraba ningún progreso u ofrecía información sobre Voldemort dentro de cuatro meses, entonces el Ministerio intervendría y se lo llevaría.

James sintió que su apetito disminuía completamente ante el pensamiento. Se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor, casi chocando directamente contra Minerva McGonagall.

"¡Lo siento!" se disculpó James, "No te vi allí".

"Señor Potter," le reprochó McGonagall. "Mira por donde vas".

La respuesta, _'sí, profesora'_  casi se le escapaba de la boca, pero logró reprimirla. Algunos hábitos tardaban en morir.

McGonagall lo escrutó con ojos entornados.

"¿Ya terminaste el almuerzo?" preguntó. "No me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde".

"No, no llegas tarde", explicó James, "Yo solo ... no tenía hambre".

McGonagall continuó estudiándolo antes de asentir con fuerza.

"Bueno, ya que tienes un momento libre, me gustaría hablar contigo", dijo. "Si me acompañas a la oficina, tengo algo que mostrarte".

* * *

McGonagall colocó un grueso montón de pergaminos en su escritorio para que James los pudiera ver.

"Son las tareas asignadas a Harry" empezó.

James se movió hacia la pila de papeles con un suspiro.

"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó ansiosamente.

"Echa un vistazo a sus notas" pidió McGonagall.

James miró el pergamino superior de la pila y vio que era un ensayo de Encantamientos. Sus ojos fueron atraídos inmediatamente hacia el rojo marcado "O" en la esquina superior derecha. James frunció el ceño. Harry había obtenido la calificación más alta en su tarea de Encantamientos de sexto año. ¿Era eso lo que McGonagall quería mostrarle? Hojeó los pergaminos, su corazón acelerándose al ver cada 'O' marcada en tinta roja, excepto una, y una 'EE' en su ensayo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Miró de nuevo a McGonagall, después de haber terminado de revisar el trabajo.

"Como Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor, recibo informes de todos los maestros para cada alumno de Gryffindor" explicó McGonagall. "Cada profesor, incluido Severus Snape, ha elogiado el amplio conocimiento y las detalladas respuestas de Harry en clase y en sus ensayos".

James no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" sonrió.

"No me emocionaría demasiado", advirtió McGonagall. Abrió un cajón y sacó otro pergamino. Se lo entregó a James. "Este es su examen de Encantamientos de ayer".

Con cautela, James se acercó y tomó el papel. Miró por encima, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. Le dio vuelta para revisar su parte posterior.

"Está en blanco" dijo.

"En efecto." respondió. "Se negó a hacer la prueba, a pesar de que su trabajo en el curso hasta el momento ha indicado que entiende el material. De hecho, hace todo lo posible para demostrarnos su conocimiento. En mi clase, entregó un ensayo de seis pies cuando solo requería tres pies." asintió ante la expresión de sorpresa de James. "En cada oportunidad, destaca el hecho de que sabe mucho más de lo que le estamos enseñando, pero cuando llega la prueba, entrega un papel en blanco".

"No entiendo, ¿por qué?" Dijo James.

"Esta haciendo un punto" respondió McGonagall. "Quiere mostrarnos que sabe lo que le estamos pidiendo, pero no va a hacerlo. Es por eso que completa los trabajos del curso y deberes, pero se niega a hacer el examen real" la expresión de McGonagall se suavizó y se inclinó hacia James. "Harry es obviamente un chico inteligente", señaló la pila de ensayos. "Si hubiera sido cualquier otro estudiante, me hubiera sentido honrada de tenerlo en mi casa" ignoró la expresión ofendida de James. "Pero, dejando de lado mis sentimientos personales, odiaría que alguien desperdiciara su capacidad debido a una actitud desafiante".

James asintió.

"Hablaré con él", prometió, "pero siendo honesto, no sé de qué servirá. No responde a nada de lo que digo".

McGonagall no dijo nada, pero se levantó del asiento.

"La perseverancia conducirá al éxito, tarde o temprano".

James también se levantó, sonriéndole tristemente.

"Eso espero." Añadió en voz baja.

* * *

El almuerzo estaba en pleno apogeo, el comedor casi lleno a su máxima capacidad. El feliz parloteo de los estudiantes, desde primer año hasta séptimo llenaba el aire, y en la mesa del personal, los profesores también discutían varios temas.

Harry los examinó a todos, a los estudiantes, el personal, incluso los fantasmas de la casa que aparecieron sobrevolando sus respectivas mesas. Su mirada buscó más allá, al Slytherin en la mesa del fondo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco solo por un breve momento, pero notó la tensión en ellos. Por supuesto, nadie más podría mirar a Draco Malfoy y llegar a la conclusión de que estaba nervioso. Draco tenía sus rasgos perfectamente arreglados en una máscara de indiferencia. Estaba comiendo, entablando la conversación habitual con sus amigos y parecía que no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Pero siendo el único que había arreglado todo, Draco Malfoy sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

Harry sonrió interiormente. Estaba contando los minutos en su cabeza, hasta que el reloj diera las doce y media y su plan entrara en acción. Su mirada volvió a la mesa del personal, buscando al Director. El mago estaba en una profunda conversación con el profesor de Herbología.

Harry esperó, su cuenta regresiva mental llegó a los últimos segundos.

_'... 8 ... 7 ... 6'_

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y James entró, entablando conversación con McGonagall.

_'... 5 ... 4 ... 3'_

Dumbledore miró alrededor encontrándose con la mirada fija de Harry.

_'... 2 ... 1'_

De repente, el Gran Comedor se sumergió en la oscuridad. Cada antorcha fue apagada, la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas y el techo encantado estaba cubierto. La oscuridad era de tal intensidad que parecía como si una completa ceguera hubiera caído sobre todos.

En primer momento nadie dijo nada, la sorpresa y el shock llevándose las voces de todos. Entonces, estalló un completo pandemonio. Los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar. Harry pensó que eran principalmente los de primeros años, entrando en pánico. Las voces gritaban unas sobre otras, algunas cuestionaban qué estaba pasando y otras ordenaban a todos que se callaran. Repentinamente unas chispas rojas brotaron desde el frente del comedor, Harry supuso que fue Dumbledore, intentando ganar atención. Funcionó, los chillidos y gritos se calmaron para poder escuchar lo que estaba decía el Director.

"Todos, por favor permanezcan cal-"

La voz de Dumbledore fue ahogada por el sonido de una terrible explosión, el Gran Comedor casi estremeciéndose por el efecto. La oscuridad fue iluminada por feroces luces, chispas rojas y anaranjadas rugieron a la vida en formas de enormes dragones e hipogrifos. Los fuegos artificiales atravesaron el comedor, de un extremo a otro, iluminando la oscuridad. Los gritos estallaron mientras los estudiantes se alejaban de las mesas, tratando de salir del camino cuando numerosos fuegos artificiales llegaban tronando hacia ellos. Cuando dos fuegos artificiales chocaron entre sí, estallaron en una explosión tan feroz que rompió las ventanas por completo. Una enorme rueda de fuegos artificiales rodó a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor, rompiéndola en dos. Harry se movió, retrocediendo mientras la madera frente a él se partió, lanzando innumerables platos volando en el aire.

Los gritos eran espesos en el aire, la oscuridad aún cegaba a los ocupantes, la única luz eran los monstruosos fuegos artificiales que destruían el comedor. Los estudiantes que trataban de salir del camino de los fuegos artificiales chocaban unos con otros, intentando desesperadamente ponerse a salvo.

Un grito sonó entre los chillidos ensordecedores y de repente las luces se encendieron. Dumbledore se había librado de la oscuridad, pero los fuegos artificiales seguían devastando el comedor, destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Un hechizo de desaparición fue dirigido al fuego artificial más cercano, pero en lugar de desaparecer, el fuego en forma de dragón se multiplicó por diez.

Con las luces restauradas, todos pudieron ver la devastación; Las mesas estaban rotas, los platos estaban desparramados por el suelo, las ventanas destrozadas, incluso el techo encantado estaba rajado, un rasgón por los ardientes fuegos artificiales.

Ahora que podían ver hacia dónde iban, los estudiantes giraron hacia las puertas para escapar. Incluso con los miembros de la Orden y el personal allí intentando calmar a todos, se abrieron camino hacia la puerta. James estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar la situación, por intentar detener la caótica lucha por salir. Pero no pudo evitar que los temerosos estudiantes quisieran escapar.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe y los estudiantes salieron corriendo. Un extraño sonido de chapoteo acompañado por un aumento de frenéticos gritos hizo que James corriera hacia la salida, abriéndose camino hacia las puertas. Notó que la multitud se había detenido en el umbral. Finalmente logró abrirse paso y se quedó en las puertas, boquiabierto ante la vista que lo asaltó.

Un pantano, lo suficientemente ancho como para llegar a ambos extremos de las paredes se extendía desde el umbral de las puertas del Gran Comedor hasta la gran escalera, bloqueando la salida. James no podía creer lo que veía. Un gran número de estudiantes había caído al pantano, habiendo salido corriendo a ciegas del comedor.

James se puso a ayudar de inmediato, extendiendo las manos hacia los desesperados y asustados chicos, sacándolos del pantano. Junto a él, McGonagall comenzó a ordenar a los estudiantes que regresaran al comedor para que dejaran de caerse. El personal de Hogwarts y los miembros de la Orden estaban al lado de James, sacando a los estudiantes.

Cuando sacaron al último estudiante del sucio pantano, James se volvió para volver al interior. Los estudiantes se presionaban contra las paredes, algunos refugiándose debajo y detrás de partes rotas de mesas. Los fuegos artificiales continuaban explotando alrededor de ellos. James vio como Dumbledore, Lily, Snape y McGonagall se apresuraban hacia las puertas. Dumbledore comenzó a trabajar en el pantano. Con el pantano fuera del camino, todos podrían salir a salvo.

La mirada frenética de James buscó en el comedor encontrándose con Damien, refugiándose debajo de una parte rota de la mesa de Ravenclaw, Hermione y Ginny presionados a ambos lados de él.

"¡James!"

La voz de Lily atrajo su atención. Estaba a su lado, y miraba algo directamente delante de ella. Siguiendo su mirada, encontró lo que estaba observando. Vio a un Harry, entre toda la conmoción y caos, perfectamente tranquilo, de pie junto a las fila de sillas en la mesa de personal. Él se encontró con la mirada de James con una sonrisa, una que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de James.

James observó, horrorizado como Harry se daba vuelta a propósito y miraba la única silla de respaldo alto en medio de la fila. La silla de Dumbledore se sacudió un poco. Con otra sonrisa torcida, dirigida a James, Harry movió la mano, apenas un centímetro. De repente, la silla cayó de costado al suelo. James sintió que algo se agitaba dentro de él al verlo. Enojado, se dirigió hacia Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una última sonrisa y Harry cerró su puño. La silla explotó, tan violentamente como si hubiera sido golpeada por un hechizo volador.

James se detuvo, mirando en shock la madera astillada. Casi inmediatamente tuvo que saltar fuera del camino cuando un fuego artificial se estrelló contra él. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio y levantó la vista, Harry ya no estaba cerca.

* * *

Dumbledore no tardó más de diez minutos en deshacerse del pantano. Resultó que había tres pantanos alineados uno junto al otro y cada uno tenía que ser eliminado a la vez. El Gran Comedor fue evacuado y todos los estudiantes fueron enviados a sus dormitorios, las clases se cancelaron por el resto del día. Fue algo bueno, ya que la devastación no se había limitado solo al Gran Comedor.

"¿Todo está destrozado?" Preguntó James con horror.

"Todo." Confirmó Lily rota. "Mis calderos, mi oficina, incluso el armario de suministros de ingredientes y pociones fue destruido. No tengo un solo frasco que haya quedado intacto".

James sacudió la cabeza.

"No me lo creo", suspiró, "¿Y tu laboratorio de pociones fue el único aula destruido?"

Lily negó con la cabeza.

"El aula de Severus también fue destruido a pedazos. Casi no queda nada".

James comenzó a pasearse, con una mano recorriendo su cabello.

"¿Supongo que se usaron fuegos artificiales en ambas aulas?" preguntó.

Lily asintió.

"Sí."

James reanudó su ritmo.

"Pociones y Defensa, las únicas dos clases destruidas junto al Gran Comedor". se volvió para mirar a Lily. "¿Piensas que Harry está tratando de decirnos algo?" preguntó con amargura.

"No sabes que fuera Harry ..."

"¡Lily, por favor!" la detuvo James. "No te mientas a ti misma".

Lily se desplomó en su asiento, derrotada.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" preguntó con desconcierto. "Ha estado vigilado día y noche, ¿cómo podría planear todo esto sin que nadie se diera cuenta?"

"No lo sé." respondió James, volviendo a pasearse. "Pero apuesto a que Dumbledore tratará de averiguarlo". dijo tristemente.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de estudiantes. Era casi la hora de la cena, habían pasado cinco horas desde que el Gran Comedor fuera vandalizado y destrozado. En esas cinco horas, todo lo que los Gryffindors hicieron fue sentarse y preguntarse qué demonios había sucedido. Harry se había sentado entre ellos, en silencio congratulándose de su éxito y esperando con impaciencia que comenzara la siguiente parte.

Su espera terminó cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió y la profesora McGonagall entró. El parloteo se detuvo de inmediato, cada ojo estaba en la delgada bruja ante ellos. Parecía más enojada de lo que nadie la había visto. Tras ella, aparecieron dos gemelos pelirrojos, con aspecto solemne y deprimido. Nadie, incluidos Ron y Ginny, había visto a Fred y George tan abatidos como lo estaban ahora.

La mirada de McGonagall escaneó la habitación, permaneciendo un momento o dos sobre Harry antes de pasar por su lado.

"Tengo un anuncio que hacer." empezó. "Como todos habrán sospechado, se está llevando a cabo una investigación para determinar quién fue el responsable del vandalismo del Gran Comedor" giró su cabeza ligeramente para hacer un gesto a Fred y George detrás de ella. "Se descubrió que los elementos utilizados para crear el caos provinieron de los señores Fred y George Weasley. Ambos confirmaron que los elementos en cuestión, los fuegos artificiales, los pantanos portátiles y el polvo de oscuridad instantáneo, son parte de su mercancía bromista".

"Sortilegios Weasley" Fred corrigió débilmente.

McGonagall solo se giró para mirarlo, encerrándolos en una mirada al instante. Se volvió para dirigirse a la habitación.

"Me han revelado que estos artículos estaban disponibles y muchos de ustedes compraron estos artículos" escaneó la habitación de nuevo con ojos entrecerrados. "Aquellos de ustedes que no deseen ser amonestados, deben traer a mi oficina cualquier articulo de Sortilegios Weasley que tengan para ser confiscados. Pueden solicitar a señor Weasley un reembolso".

Fred y George gimieron y Fred abrió la boca para protestar, pero George le dio un codazo en las costillas para callarlo. McGonagall se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos.

"Ahora, os pregunto nuevamente", dijo, "¿le vendiste a alguien fuera de Gryffindor?"

"No, profesora." Respondió George.

"No tuvimos la oportunidad". Confesó Fred

McGonagall se volvió hacia la habitación de nuevo.

"¿Alguno de ustedes vendió algo que le compró a los señores Weasley a individuos fuera de la casa de Gryffindor?"

Murmullos de _'no, profesora'_  sonaron por la habitación.

McGonagall suspiró, visiblemente decepcionada.

"Muy bien, ya que son individuos de la casa Gryffindor quienes estaban en posesion de artículos que fueron utilizados para vandalizar las propiedades de la escuela, no tengo más remedio que culpar a Gryffindor" Tomó aire y se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas de los estudiantes. "Como castigo, todos los puntos acumulados de la casa desde el inicio del semestre serán eliminados".

Comenzó un alboroto, los estudiantes se levantaron de un salto para protestar. McGonagall levantó una mano para silenciarlos.

"No tengo elección." dijo infelizmente "Los puntos de la casa Gryffindor están ahora a cero".

"¡Profesora no!" Hermione se apresuró al frente para enfrentarla. "¡Por favor, no puede hacer esto! ¡Estábamos en segundo lugar!"

"Soy consciente de eso." respondió McGonagall con fuerza. "Pero tal como están las cosas, fueron mis alumnos quienes tenían fuegos artificiales, pantanos y polvo de oscuridad instantánea, así que mis alumnos fueron los que causaron el vandalismo".

"Profesora, ¡nadie en Gryffindor haría algo así!" defendió Ginny.

"Bueno, señorita Weasley", comenzó McGonagall. "Alguien lo acaba de hacer".

Ginny se calló.

"Como parte de vuestro castigo, todos ayudarán a restaurar el daño causado en la escuela. A partir de mañana, todos ayudarán a restaurar el Gran Comedor, el laboratorio de pociones y el aula de Defensa". se volvió para irse pero se detuvo, "Sin magia" añadió.

Los estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la jefa de su casa dio la vuelta y se fue, la puerta del retrato cerrándose detrás de ella.

* * *

"¡Esto es una locura!" gritó Ron: "¿Por qué estamos siendo castigados nosotros? ¡No hicimos nada!"

"No puedo creer que hayamos perdido todos nuestros puntos", dijo Ginny, "¡Es tan injusto!"

"No sabía que el laboratorio de Pociones y la clase de Defensa también fueron destruidos". Dijo Hermione, claramente molesta. "¿Cómo pasó esto?"

"Aparentemente, había hechizos de bloqueo en los fuegos artificiales" dijo Fred: "La profesora McGonagall nos lo dijo cuando estábamos en su oficina. Dijo que los fuegos artificiales en ambas habitaciones se apagaron al mismo tiempo que en el Gran Comedor".

"¡No lo entiendo!" se enfureció Ginny, "¿Cómo vuestras cosas quedaron enredadas en todo esto?" le preguntó a sus dos hermanos.

Fred y George se encogieron de hombros con tristeza.

"No tengo idea." Fred comenzó.

"Acabamos de comprobar nuestro suministro", agregó George, "Todo está contabilizado. No falta nada".

"Entonces, ¿cómo se usaron vuestros fuegos artificiales y pantanos?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¡No lo sabemos!" respondió Fred con enojo. "¡Deja de preguntarnos eso!"

"Fue pura suerte que hoy nadie resultara herido" Damien negó con la cabeza. "Si esos fuegos artificiales hubieran golpeado a alguien", se estremeció.

"No hubiera pasado nada" le aseguró George. "Todos nuestros fuegos artificiales están codificados con seguridad. Si entran en contacto con carne humana, pasan a través como el humo. Si entras en contacto con ellos, simplemente te harán sentir un poco más cálido de lo normal".

"Es bueno saberlo" murmuró Angelina, impresionada por su diseño.

George se encogió de hombros otra vez, extrañamente triste.

"Bueno, causaron suficiente daño a todo lo demás". Dijo Ron "Literalmente destrozaron el Gran Comedor".

"Ni siquiera quiero ver en qué estado se encuentran las clases" añadió Hermione miserablemente.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" preguntó Damien de nuevo. "No tiene ningún sentido. Ambos revisaron vuestros suministros, no han sido tocados. Entonces, ¿de dónde vinieron esas cosas?" Sus ojos escudriñaron la sala común de nuevo. "A menos que alguien haya comprado realmente vuestras cosas y las vendiera, o ellos fueran los que realizaran la broma".

"Esto no fue una broma" Corrigió Hermione "¡Esto fue un ataque! ¡Un violento ataque en toda regla!"

"Cálmate, Hermione. No fue un ataque" Dijo Angelina. "Obviamente fue la idea de alguien de una broma interesante".

"¡No fui yo!" Damien rápidamente levantó ambas manos.

"¡O nosotros!" dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

"Bueno, hay otro bromista en Gryffindor" Recordó Angelina. "Pero está enfermo en la cama, así que supongo que no podría ser él".

De repente, Fred y George se giraron para mirarse el uno al otro.

"¡Por supuesto!" gritó Fred.

"¿Por qué no pensamos en él?" George se levantó del asiento y ambos hermanos corrieron por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Angelina se volvió para mirar a los otros cuatro.

"¿Fue algo que dije?"

* * *

Fred y George irrumpieron en el dormitorio y se dirigieron a la cama con las cortinas alrededor. La abrieron de golpe, haciendo que el chico detrás de ellas se despertara.

"¿Qué-? Oh, hey chicos" Lee bostezó y se frotó los ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Lee, ¿vendiste tus cosas a alguien?" preguntó Fred con urgencia.

"Hmm, ¿qué?" Preguntó Lee adormilado.

"Tus cosas, los suministros que te dimos, ¿vendiste algo de eso?" Preguntó George.

Lee se volvió hacia un lado, cerró los ojos pero murmuró.

"Todo ello."

"¿Lo vendiste todo?" Preguntó Fred.

"Lee, te juro por Dios, ¡te voy a despertar de golpe!" amenazó George.

Lee se abrió un ojo soñoliento.

"No estoy bien, idiota!" gimió "Déjame en paz."

"Lo haremos tan pronto nos digas a quién le vendiste tus cosas?" exigió Fred.

Lee bostezó de nuevo.

"Potter," gruñó.

"¿Damien?" Preguntó Fred.

"No, el otro", en su estado febril, Lee no pudo llevar el nombre a sus labios lo suficientemente rápido. "Harry, Harry Potter" finalmente se las arregló.

Fred y George se giraron para mirarse el uno al otro. El famoso temperamento Weasley se encendió y ambos chicos tuvieron un tinte rosado en la cara y el cuello.

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" Fred siseó.

"Sí", respondió Lee con sueño. "Me dio casi doscientos galeones por todo el lote. Lo recordaría".

Fred y George tuvieron suficiente. Se dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr escaleras abajo, dejando que Lee se volviera a dormir.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, con un libro de texto en su regazo. No lo estaba leyendo, ya conocía la mayoría de los detallados hechizos. Era solo una excusa, para que nadie fuera a conversar con él.

Aunque eso no detuvo a los Weasleys. Los cuatro pelirrojos Weasleys se detuvieron ante él, Hermione y Damien los siguieron.

"¡Fuiste tu!" Fred le siseo.

Harry lo miró, su mirada moviéndose sobre los seis. El resto de Gryffindors estaban demasiado ocupados hablando entre ellos, desahogando su frustración por la injusticia, como para prestar atención.

"No sé de qué estás hablando".

"¡No te hagas el tonto!" Advirtió George "Lee ya nos dijo que le diste doscientos galeones por la mercancía de Sortilegios Weasleys".

Harry cerró el libro y lo puso a un lado.

"¿Y qué si lo hice?" Preguntó con calma.

"¡Tu preparaste esto!" siseó Fred: "Tú fuiste quien destrozó el Gran Comedor e instaló los fuegos artificiales en el laboratorio de Pociones y en el aula de Defensa. ¡Tú fuiste la razón por la que perdimos todos nuestros puntos de casa!"

Harry le sonrió.

"¿Tu punto es?"

Fred se enderezó, sus ojos brillaban airadamente.

"No vas a salirte con la tuya" amenazó Ron. "Vamos a ir directamente a McGonagall".

Harry se recostó en el asiento con diversión clara en sus ojos.

"¿Y qué si lo haces?" preguntó. "¿Crees que decírselo cambiará algo?" les sonrió. "Confieso que fui yo", dijo, "Yo fui el que preparó lo del Gran Comedor y el laboratorio de Pociones y, de hecho, el aula de Defensa. Soy el responsable de destruir todo. Pero, ¿y luego qué?" se burló "¿Qué diferencia hará eso en tu castigo?" se puso de pie, mirando a Fred a los ojos. "Desafortunadamente, también estoy en la casa de Gryffindor, así que la culpa seguirá siendo de Gryffindor". Se complació mucho ante la expresión de ira en los ojos de Fred. "Decirle a McGonagall que fui yo, seguirá dejando tu casa con cero puntos" le sonrió. "Y de todos modos, nunca demostrarás que fui yo. Hay un ejército de Aurores observándome, durante todo el día nunca dejé su vista. ¿En qué momento podría haberlo preparado todo?"

"Tú...!" balbuceó Ginny con ira. "¡No mereces estar en Gryffindor!" escupió, incapaz de detenerse.

Harry le sonrió.

"Eso tendrías que agradecérselo a tu Director".

Se alejó, dejando a los seis detrás de él, sintiéndose absolutamente indefenso.

* * *

Al día siguiente como se prometió, los Gryffindors tuvieron mucha limpieza. Fueron obligados a salir de sus camas a las seis de la mañana y, tras vestirse, se dispusieron a arreglar el Gran Comedor hasta que quedara algo aceptable para el desayuno.

Los estudiantes gruñeron y se quejaron mientras sacaban las mesas y sillas rotas del comedor. Las ventanas ya habían sido reparadas, pero el rasgón en el techo encantado seguía allí. Los suelos estaban chamuscados por los fuegos artificiales y en algunos lugares, el mármol se había agrietado y desconchado.

La mitad de los estudiantes estaban cepillando y limpiando el suelo, mientras que la otra mitad levantaba los escombros y los sacaba afuera.

Harry estaba con los Gryffindors, McGonagall hizo especial esfuerzo asegurándose de que Harry estuviera en la vanguardia. Lo dirigió hacia los escombros.

"Un chico tan fuerte como tú no tendrá problemas para levantar cosas pesadas" le dijo con desprecio mal disimulado.

Harry le sonrió, y se dirigió al lío levantando los pesados trozos de escombros y sacándolos al corredor principal. Le dio mucho gusto saber que el personal era consciente que era el responsable del vandalismo, y que no podían hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que podían hacer era hacerlo trabajar, pero con toda honestidad, no le importaba el trabajo. Hizo de cuenta que era un extraño ejercicio, dándole un buen entrenamiento. Había perdido su régimen de entrenamiento desde que fue capturado. Aprovechó la oportunidad y levantó escombros pesados, sustituyéndolos por pesas.

Vio a Fred, George, Ginny, Ron y Hermione lanzándoles miradas desagradables, pero simplemente les devolvió una sonrisa, disfrutando inmensamente su frustración. Damien estaba trabajando en silencio, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

"¡Harry!"

Harry volteó al sonido de su nombre. Encontrándose con Neville saludándolo en un extremo de lo que quedaba de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"¿Puedes agarrar el otro extremo?"

Harry sintió que su buen humor se disipaba. Se acercó a él a regañadientes, tomando el otro extremo en sus manos.

"¡Gracias amigo!" resopló Neville. "Tenía a Dean ayudándome, pero desapareció en alguna parte".

Harry asintió. Ambos muchachos guiaron la gran parte rota de la mesa fuera del comedor. La colocaron junto a la creciente pila de madera rota.

"¡Uf!" suspiró Neville, "esa mesa era muy pesada". Se secó la frente.

"Sí." Harry estuvo de acuerdo, ya caminando hacia el comedor.

"No puedo creer que esto pasara ayer" dijo Neville, mirando las piezas rotas de la mesa y las sillas. "Si descubro quién lo hizo, lo juro, ¡le daré una buena paliza!"

Harry, a pesar de sí mismo, sonrió.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Neville lo miró y sonrió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Puede que no lo parezca, pero te digo que soy bastante poderoso" rió.

Harry asintió. Neville no era gordito, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era musculoso.

"Te tomo la palabra". respondió.

Ambos chicos volvieron al comedor.

"Mucha gente gasta bromas en la escuela" dijo Neville mientras él y Harry levantaban otra pieza de mesa y comenzaban a sacarla. "Pero esto, esto no fue una broma. No fue nada gracioso".

"Tal vez no se suponía que fuera gracioso" dijo Harry.

Neville y Harry colocaron la pieza en el pasillo y regresaron al comedor.

"Bueno, sea como sea, ¡espero que haya valido la pena!" dijo. "Hogwarts no es solo una escuela, durante casi diez meses, es tu hogar"sacudió la cabeza. "¿Quién haría esto a su propia casa?"

Harry no dijo nada. Observó como Neville se alejaba, levantando pedazos más pequeños y llevándolos fuera. Se dio la vuelta para reanudar su trabajo, pero se encontró con Ginny, la ardiente pelirroja parada frente a él.

"Eres un verdadero imbécil, ¿lo sabes?" le dijo.

"¿Vale?" Preguntó Harry, sonriendo de nuevo.

"¿Esto te hace sentir bien?" preguntó Ginny, haciendo un gesto hacia el pasillo destruido. "¿Ver un lugar en ruinas te hace feliz?"

"Excesivamente." respondió Harry, caminando a su alrededor para recoger más escombros.

Ginny lo siguió, aparentemente aún no había terminado.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?" preguntó enojada. "¿No te sientes ni siquiera un poco culpable? ¡Todos estamos aquí trabajando por ti y por lo que hiciste! Nuestra casa terminará última este semestre porque perdiste todos nuestros puntos de casa, ¿no te reconcome eso?"

"Este año no ganareis una copa de cuarta, ¿y qué?" respondió Harry.

"No se trata de la copa", discutió Ginny. "¡Se trata de ti y de lo cruel que eres!"

Harry se puso de pie, sosteniendo un puñado de madera rota.

"No tienes idea de lo cruel que soy", le dijo, "Y sería mejor que nunca lo supieras".

Ginny se detuvo, aparentemente recordando con quién estaba discutiendo.

"¡Realmente eres malvado!" suspiró, "No tienes remordimiento, no tienes culpa, no tienes alma!"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, ese soy yo", respondió. "¿Para qué querría una molesta alma? Sólo se interpondría en mi camino".

Ginny retrocedió, como si hubiera sido quemada. Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron con odio.

"Por supuesto que no tienes alma", comenzó, su voz más baja, "Si la tuvieras, ¡no serías capaz de mirar a Neville a los ojos después de lo que le hiciste a su familia!"

Harry no respondió, pero de inmediato sus ojos verdes se endurecieron. Ginny le dio una última mirada de desprecio antes de irse.

* * *

Dumbledore levantó la vista cuando golpearon su puerta. Se abrió y McGonagall entró.

"Como solicitó señor director, el Sr. Potter está aquí" dijo.

Harry apareció detrás de ella con una expresión en blanco y de indiferencia.

"Gracias, profesora McGonagall" respondió Dumbledore desde el asiento tras el escritorio.

McGonagall se fue, sin escatimar una sola mirada al chico de cabello oscuro que convocó desde la sala común. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Harry y Dumbledore a solas.

"Toma asiento, Harry." Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia la silla.

"Preferiría no hacerlo", respondió Harry, quedándose donde estaba. "¿Querías verme?" preguntó, "¿Para qué?"

Dumbledore sonrió, se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose a Harry, para disminuir la distancia entre ellos.

"Harry", comenzó, "Sé que debe ser difícil para ti. Que toda tu vida cambie tan dramáticamente. Puedo entender tu frustración".

"¿Frustración?" Pregunto Harry sonriendo. "No sé de qué estás hablando".

Dumbledore lo observó con tranquilos ojos azules.

"No sirve de nada, Harry", dijo, "Vandalizar la escuela no me va a molestar. Sé que fue tu obra y, como dije, entiendo por qué. Ese informe del Daily Prophet sobre Frank y Alice. .. "

"¡No entiendes nada!" espetó de repente Harry. "¡Lo que sucedió en el Gran Comedor y las dos aulas es solo el comienzo! Te dije que quemaría tu preciosa escuela y confía en mí, ¡lo haré!" advirtió.

Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

"Sé que piensas que estoy molesto por lo que sucedió, la devastación a una propiedad escolar, los muebles rotos, el material destruido en las aulas, puedo entender por qué pensaste que me molestaría" mantuvo la mirada fija en Harry, "Pero no estoy molesto. De hecho, estoy feliz que hayas actuado de esa manera" ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry, sonrió aún más. "Mira, Harry, tenía una teoría. En esta teoría, había dos puntos que necesitaba probar. Tus acciones de ayer demostraron ambos puntos y, por lo tanto, sé que mi teoría es correcta".

"¿Sí?" Pregunto Harry, enojado. "¿Y eso sería?"

Dumbledore se acercó más a Harry, por lo que estaba parado directamente frente a él.

"El primer punto es que, independientemente de lo que creas y de cómo actúes, en realidad eres solo un niño".

De inmediato la ira de Harry se encendió. Miró a Dumbledore, que de repente parecía triste.

"Puede que no hayas tenido mucha infancia, pero tú, Harry, sigues siendo un niño. Tus acciones no son muy diferentes a las de un niño que hace rabietas para llamar la atención" vio como la ira crecía en el chico de dieciséis años, pero la desestimó, ignorándola. "El segundo punto que probaste fue el más importante. El motivo por el que me alegra de que destruyeras mi Gran Comedor y mis aulas" fijó sus ojos en los ardientes verdes. "Actuaste de ese modo porque te sentiste culpable" dijo Dumbledore claramente. "Leiste el informe en el periódico y actuaste porque te sentiste culpable de lo que le hiciste a Frank y Alice Longbottom".

Harry no se movió ni habló, sino que mantuvo su mirada fija en Dumbledore.

"Mi teoría, Harry, es que eres redimible. Cualquiera que sean los delitos que hayas cometido en el pasado, puedes superarlos porque eres lo suficientemente joven como para crecer y sentir remordimiento, que es lo que nos hace humanos." Dumbledore miró a Harry. "Aún eres lo suficientemente humano como para salvar a Harry, y eso vale más que todo Hogwarts".

Harry tuvo suficiente.

"¡No sabes nada!" siseó, tan enojado que apenas podía hablar. "¡Lo que le hice a los Longbottoms lo haría de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡No me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz! ¡Créeme, Dumbledore, subestimarme será tu final!"

Salió de la oficina, dejando atrás a un sonriente Dumbledore.


	28. Club de Duelo y Equipos de Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Los Gryffindors no estaban contentos. El contador de puntos estaba a cero, era la cuarta semana desde que comenzó el semestre y no tenían nada que mostrar. Todo por culpa de una broma. Los rumores flotaron alrededor de la escuela, en cuanto a quién era responsable del vandalismo del Gran Comedor. Todos sabían que la mercancía utilizada para causar estragos eran de Fred y George y, como era de esperar, no todos creían que los problemáticos gemelos fueran inocentes. Fred y George encontraron que la mayor parte de animosidad era dirigida a ellos, los compañeros de Gryffindors los reprendieron por haber hecho una broma tan estúpida. Aquellos que sabían que los gemelos no eran tan tontos como para destruir una propiedad de la escuela, exigieron saber a quién vendían sus mercancías fuera de Gryffindor. Los gemelos encontraron que sus respuestas solo servían para enfadar a los demás. Entonces, optaron por mentir; parte de la mercadería fue robada.

La sospecha cayó rápidamente sobre la casa Slytherin, cuyos estudiantes agregaban combustible al fuego, burlándose abiertamente de los Gryffindors y su falta de puntos. Draco Malfoy era el cabecilla, burlándose y atormentando a cualquier Gryffindor que se cruzara en el camino.

"¡Lo juro, si pudiera borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Malfoy ...!" Ron frunció el ceño, mirando al rubio Slytherin desde el Gran Comedor.

"Solo ignóralo." Dijo Hermione, pero incluso ella no podía dejar de mirar a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Te apuesto a que él fue quien lo hizo!" siseó Ron, tan enojado que su comida estaba en el plato sin tocar.

"¿Cómo pudo conseguir las cosas?" Preguntó Ginny. "No fue realmente robada" susurró.

Ron miró a Damien, quien mantenía la mirada enfocada a propósito en el plato.

"Dijiste que los viste juntos", le dijo Ron a Damien, "Harry conoce a Malfoy, ¿verdad?"

Damien lo miró con cansancio.

"Honestamente, Ron, no lo sé." dijo con cansancio. "Como te dije antes, en realidad no los vi hablando juntos. Salieron del baño uno tras otro, eso es todo".

"Pero en el baño solo estaban ellos dos" señaló Ron. "Podrían haber estado allí hablando. Harry podría haber planeado darle las cosas que recibió de Lee".

Damien se encogió de hombros.

"Podría ser, no lo sé".

"En cualquier caso, no tenemos pruebas de que Malfoy conozca a Harry, o que Harry le haya dado a Draco cualquier cosa para usar en la broma" interrumpió Hermione. "Así que calmémonos, dejemos pasar esto y centrémonos en recuperar los puntos de nuestra casa".

"¿Como haremos eso?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Respondiendo correctamente todas las preguntas en clase" tocó el libro de Transfiguración tendido sobre la mesa junto a ella. "He establecido un horario de estudio, todos nos reuniremos y estudiaremos, así que cada uno de nosotros ..."

El gemido de Ron ahogó el resto de sus palabras. Miró a Draco una última vez antes de que su mirada se moviera hacia Harry, sentado en mitad de la mesa. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon. Los odiaba tanto como odiaba estudiar.

* * *

Una semana pasó y lentamente los Gryffindors se recuperaron de la pérdida de todos los puntos de casa. Todos los Gryffindors, desde primer año hasta séptimo, trabajaron para obtener puntos, haciendo de todo, desde responder a las preguntas de clase hasta completar adicionales tareas a cambio de puntos.

El único Gryffindor que no se preocupaba por los puntos era Harry. Sus hábitos antisociales daban como resultado que muy pocas personas le hablaran. El único que siguió buscando su compañía era Damien.

Cuando Damien entró en el Gran Comedor, vio a Harry de inmediato. Estaba sentado cerca del final de la mesa, ya en mitad de su cena. Damien se volvió hacia sus amigos.

"Está bien, nos vemos en un momento, a menos que ... ¿quieran unirse?" preguntó Damien esperanzado.

"¿Te sientes bien, Damy?" preguntó Ron incrédulo.

Damien suspiró.

"Sé que lo que sucedió estuvo realmente mal", comenzó, "Pero creo que deberíamos intentar superarlo. Quiero decir, darle otra oportunidad a Harry".

"¡Damien! ¡Le rompió la muñeca a Ron!" susurró Hermione furiosa.

"Lo sé, pero ..." Damien miró a Ron, viendo su molesta expresión, "Oh, vamos, Ron. Sabes que no debiste haberlo atacado. Él no tenía varita, solo hizo lo que hizo para protegerse. Fue en defensa propia ".

Ron resopló.

"¿Defensa propia? ¡Podría haber hecho mil cosas más en lugar de romperme la muñeca!" echó humo "¿Y qué hay de como llamó a Hermione?" preguntó. "¿Qué excusa tienes para eso? ¿O la treta que hizo? ¡Es la razón por la que perdimos todos nuestros puntos!"

Damien se calló.

"Está bien, Damy" dijo Hermione, colocando una mano en el brazo de Ron para calmarlo. "Harry es parte de tu familia. Deberías ir y sentarte con él. Pero no esperes que ninguno de nosotros te acompañe".

Damien asintió en comprensión. ¿Cómo podría exigir que sus amigos perdonaran a Harry cuando él claramente no mostraba ningún remordimiento por sus acciones? Le ofreció a Ron y Hermione una débil sonrisa y se dirigió al final de la mesa, para acompañar a su hermano a cenar.

* * *

Esa noche los Gryffindors se reunieron en la sala común. Ron y Hermione tomaron sus lugares favoritos junto al fuego crepitante. La mayoría de Gryffindors estaban atestados alrededor del tablón de anuncios, hablando con entusiasmo sobre algo publicado en él.

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón, lejos de la chimenea y del tablón de anuncios. Tenía un libro abierto en su regazo, pero en realidad no lo estaba leyendo. Ya lo había leído tres veces, de principio a fin.

Notó que Damien se abría paso entre la multitud y corría hacia Ron y Hermione.

"¡Ya comenzó!" casi gritó de emoción. "¡Finalmente! ¡Llevo semanas esperando que empezara!"

"¿Empezara qué?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¡El club de duelo!" gritó Damien emocionado.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya comenzó?" preguntó Ron, "Generalmente es en noviembre".

"¡Oh hombre! ¡No puedo esperar!" Dijo Damien. "¡Voy a duelar con alguien! ¡Esto es genial!" Prácticamente saltaba arriba y abajo.

"Cálmate. Te explicaré las reglas mientras nos dirigimos allí" dijo Ron, a punto de levantarse del asiento.

Hermione levantó una mano para detenerlo.

"¿No te estás olvidando de algo, Ron?" preguntó severamente.

Ron parecía perdido.

"Uh, ¿quieres venir?" preguntó con incertidumbre.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"No, no estoy pidiendo una invitación" amonestó "Tenemos que completar nuestro ensayo de Transfiguración. Dijiste que lo harías después de la cena" recordó.

La cara de Ron cayó y asintió con tristeza.

"Oh sí, claro" se giró para mirar a Damien, pero el chico ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza protestando.

"¡Dijiste que vendrías conmigo al club de duelo!" recordó con un gemido.

Ron se volvió para mirar a Hermione con una expresión suplicante. Hermione lo estaba mirando.

"Ron, sabes que tenemos que terminar ese ensayo. ¡La profesora McGonagall perderá la cabeza si de nuevo no entregas la tarea!"

"El año pasado le prometí a Damy que cuando llegara a tercer año y se le permitiera unirse al club, lo acompañaría. No puedo romper una promesa, ¿verdad?" Dijo Ron.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

"Bien, ve al club de duelo, ¡pero olvídate de mi ayuda para el ensayo!"

Ron pareció preocupado por un momento, antes de sonreírle.

"Oh, vamos, Hermione".

Hermione lo ignoró, sacando un libro y desapareciendo tras él.

"¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó Damien a Ron.

"Sí vamos."

Damien y Ron se pusieron de pie. Damien dejó su mochila debajo de la silla manteniendola fuera del camino hasta que regresara. Al volverse, vio a Harry sentado a un lado de la habitación.

Maldita sea, casi de olvida de él. Pensó.

"Oye Harry, ¿quieres venir con nosotros al club de duelo?" Preguntó Damien.

Harry miró a Damien, sorprendido por la invitación.

Ron se veía tan desconcertado como Harry. Agarró el codo de Damien, dándole la vuelta.

"¿Quieres que venga con nosotros?" susurró furiosamente, mirando al chico más joven como si estuviera loco.

"Sí", respondió Damien, "Vamos, Ron, ¿qué pasa si también viene?" Preguntó en tono suplicante.

Ron le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Harry, pero no dijo nada.

Damien se volvió hacia Harry, sonriendo.

"¿Quieres venir?" preguntó de nuevo.

Harry estudió a Damien de cerca.

"¿De verdad quieres que vaya?" preguntó Harry, sin saber si Damien realmente quería invitarlo o si solo lo hacia por cortesía.

"Por supuesto que sí. Será genial verte duelar" respondió Damien.

Harry no supo cómo responder a eso, así que se conformó con encogerse de hombros y se levantó.

"Seguro. Por qué no."

La cara de Damien rompió en una gran sonrisa, pero Ron se veía furioso. Harry encontró la vista muy divertida. Disfrutaba molestar a Ron solo con su compañía. Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Ron y Damien tomaron la delantera mientras Harry los seguía. Antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, la puerta se abrió y entró Ginny.

"¡Hola Ginny!" saludó Damien. "Vamos al club de duelo. ¿Quieres venir?"

La mirada de Ginny se dirigió a Harry y le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

"No, gracias." Caminó pasándolos, dirigiéndose a Hermione. "Oye", saludó. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la biblioteca?" preguntó.

Hermione la miró desde su libro.

"Realmente debería estar trabajando en el ensayo de Transfiguración" respondió, "Y tengo la tarea de Runas Antiguas y todavía tengo que investigar las propiedades de ..."

"Está bien Hermione," interrumpió Ginny. "Entiendo. Iré por mi cuenta".

Se giró para irse cuando Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro antes de llamarla.

"¡Ginny, espera!" dijo también poniéndose de pie, colocando el libro de nuevo en su mochila y girándola sobre su hombro. "Iré contigo."

"Si estás ocupada, está bien ..." comenzó Ginny.

"No, esta bien." dijo Hermione: "Te prometí ayudarte".

Ginny le sonrió y ambas chicas se apresuraron, pasando a los tres chicos. Harry, Ron y Damien giraron para bajar las escaleras mientras Hermione y Ginny se dirigían a la biblioteca en dirección contraria.

"¿Ginny sigue buscándolo?" le preguntó Damien a Ron.

"¡Es idiota!" respondió Ron: "No quiere admitir que nunca lo encontrará" se detuvo a esperar a que la escalera móvil reapareciera. "Quiero decir, ni siquiera le vio la cara, solo la máscara que llevaba puesta. ¿Cómo demonios espera reconocerlo?"

Harry intentó no escuchar a escondidas, pero la mención de Ginny buscando a alguien captó su atención, alguien enmascarado. Harry se había preguntado si Ginny intentó averiguar quién la había salvado ese día en Hogsmeade. De hecho, los días posteriores a ese incidente preocuparon enormemente a Harry. No quería que el Ministerio o la Orden buscaran activamente a un chico con una máscara plateada que iba por ahi salvando a gente de los tejados. Se había reprendido a sí mismo por no "ignorar" a la chica después de rescatarla. La verdad es que quedó atrapado en el momento y la había llevado a la seguridad de Hogwarts, y solo se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Harry nunca planeó ir a Hogsmeade ese día y, ciertamente, la idea de salvar a alguien del ataque de los Mortífagos nunca pasó por su mente. Pero sucedió, estaba pasando por Hogsmeade cuando vio la marca oscura sobre varias casas y se acercó a investigar. Lo que vio lo enfureció tanto que su padre tuvo que castigar a varios Mortífagos involucrados.

Todavía recordaba el momento exacto en que la escuchó gritar y se volvió para ver a una chica colgando de un tejado intentando salvar su vida. Había corrido hacia ella, su instinto haciendose cargo. La cuerda que la chica sostenía se rompió y ella cayó. Harry corrió hacia ella, volando más rápido que nunca. Extendió una mano y tiró de ella con facilidad hacia él sosteniéndola, y controlando la escoba con una sola mano. Sabía que tenía que sacarla de Hogsmeade y, sin pensarlo, voló en dirección al castillo planeando dejarla a las puertas de Hogwarts, sin ningún recuerdo de cómo llegó allí.

Harry supo que la había jodido cuando le habló, preguntándole si estaba bien. Se habría dado una patada allí mismo. Pero ella se veia tan asustada. Estaba llorando y temblando y Harry, a pesar de todo, sintió pena.

"Ella lo superará, eventualmente" dijo Damien, sacando a Harry de su ensoñamiento.

"Eso espero," murmuró Ron. "Al principio fue gracioso, ahora es triste".

Harry caminó detrás de ellos pensando en Ginny. Habían pasado siete meses desde el incidente de Hogsmeade y ella todavía seguía buscándolo. Casi sintió pena por ella otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿Y qué si ella todavía lo buscaba? Nunca descubriría que él le había salvado la vida. Harry no planeaba contarle a ella ni a nadie sobre ese incidente. Si se enteraban, solo serviría para llenar la cabeza de Dumbledore con absurdas esperanzas.

* * *

Harry entró al enorme salón que servía como Club de Duelo y el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que no era tan grande como su personal campo de entrenamiento en casa. Pero para el estándar de Hogwarts, supuso que era suficiente. Había una plataforma en el centro y alineadas a lo largo de la parte frontal; cuatro copas. Parecían trofeos, las cuatro eran plateadas y tenían extrañas marcas en ellas. Cuando Harry se acercó para examinarlas, vio que las marcas no eran más que las crestas de las cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Miró alrededor, examinando el salón. Como las otras salas de Hogwarts, esta también tenía un techo alto y grandes ventanas en forma de arco. Las antorchas colgaban de las paredes de piedra, pero la habitación parecía más brillante, como si la luz de fuentes ocultas la iluminara. Estaba lleno de estudiantes. La mayoría eran de sexto y séptimo año.

"¿Qué te parece, Harry?" preguntó Damien, mirando alrededor. "Bastante genial, ¿eh? ¡No puedo esperar a que todo comience!"

"Pareces un poco demasiado emocionado" comentó Harry. "Es sólo un duelo".

La sonrisa de Damien se ensanchó.

"¡No hay tal cosa como solo un duelo!" respondió.

Harry lo estudió, observando lo emocionado que parecía ante la perspectiva de tener un duelo amistoso. Harry no podía recordar haber estado tan emocionado por nada.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" una voz sonó tras él.

Harry sonrió, reconociendo el acento. Se giró para ver a Draco y a sus dos compinches Slytherin, Crabbe y Goyle, parados frente a ellos. Los ojos grises de Draco se enfocaron en él y la sonrisa de Harry se profundizó.

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" preguntó Ron, mirando ceñudo al chico.

"Veo carne fresca en los puestos", se burló Draco, mirando a Damien y Harry. "¿No recibieron los Gryffindorks ya suficientes golpes?"

"¡Veremos a quién golpea a quién, Malfoy!" desafió Damien.

Draco se rió.

"Mira, toma un consejo. No pueden permitirse perder más. Así que salven lo que queda de su dignidad y váyanse".

"¡Obliganos!" siseó Damien.

Draco se veía divertido, sus ojos se movieron hacia Harry.

"No digáis que no os advertí." dijo. "Si ponéis vuestro nombre en esa copa", señaló a la copa plateada de Gryffindor junto a la plataforma, "Entonces estáis dentro. Si la copa escupe vuestro nombre, tenéis que luchar. No hay vuelta atrás" fijó los ojos en Harry. "Entonces, si yo fuera ustedes, no pondría mi nombre allí".

Harry sonrió, divertido ante la táctica de su amigo para enfatizar su preocupación sobre el Príncipe Oscuro compitiendo en un desafío de duelo.

"¡Mejor reza para que tu nombre no aparezca junto al mío!" amenazó Ron.

"¡Como si tuviera miedo de una comadreja!" regresó Draco.

"¡Te arrepentirás de meterte con los Gryffindors!" le siseó Ron, su cara y orejas rojas.

Draco le sonrió.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó.

Las puertas se abrieron con un fuerte golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos. Vieron a una bruja de mediana edad con corto cabello morado y ojos azul zafiro, parada en las puertas. Sonrió a los estudiantes y caminó hacia la plataforma. Los estudiantes se movieron de su camino, susurrando emocionados. Draco le lanzó a Ron una última burla y se movió, dirigiéndose hacia la plataforma. Damien, Ron y Harry también se acercaron a la plataforma.

La bruja de pelo púrpura subió los escalones y caminó hacia la plataforma. Se paró frente a los estudiantes, sonriendo cálidamente.

"Buenas tardes a todos."

"Buena tardes." respondieron los estudiantes.

"Soy la profesora June", se presentó la bruja. "Para aquellos que se unan por primera vez al Club de Duelo, sed bienvenidos. Para aquellos que se unen a nosotros nuevamente, bienvenidos de nuevo. Permítanme repasar las reglas del Club de Duelo antes de comenzar" inspeccionó los ansiosos estudiantes y continuó. "El Club de Duelo no es una excusa para desahogar su ira o frustración" advirtió "Es un lugar para practicar sus habilidades, mejorar y aumentar sus técnicas de duelo. Solo habrá duelos uno a uno. Todos los que deseen participar en un duelo deberán poner su nombre y el año en que están en la copa apropiada. Las copas de casa elegirán al estudiante y a su compañero de duelo. Si deseas batirte en duelo con alguien dentro de tu propia casa, debes obtener mi permiso. No toleraré ningún comportamiento insensato y si alguno de ustedes usa maldiciones inapropiadas será vetado del Club y, en ciertas circunstancias, incluso expulsado ".

Miró directamente a Harry. El adolescente de cabello negro solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Aunque Harry quisiera, no sería capaz de lanzar maldiciones oscuras, ya que su varita no era capaz de manejar tales hechizos. Miró a Damien que no le estaba prestando atención a la profesora. Estaba demasiado ocupado intercambiando miradas con un flaco tercer año de Slytherin. Harry sonrió al pensar en Damien duelando. El concepto parecía demasiado extraño como para imaginarlo.

Estaba ansioso por ver a los estudiantes de Hogwarts intentar duelar entre ellos. Incluso aunque solo fuera amistoso. Basado en lo que había visto hasta ahora, no se sorprendería si lo único que podrían lograr eran simples hechizos de desarme.

Harry encontró que tenía razón.

La mayoría de los duelos consistían en los estudiantes gritando 'Expelliarmus' y apenas podían desviar los hechizos. Solo un puñado de estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año lograron bloquear las maldiciones que se aproximaban, e incluso entonces los hechizos lograron atravesar los escudos tras un par de segundos. Harry no sabía si reírse de sus patéticos duelos o encogerse de horror.

Los actuales vencedores, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de septimo año, salieron de la plataforma con un educado pero débil aplauso.

Las cuatro copas empezaron a brillar de nuevo y pequeñas burbujas de vapor escaparon de cada una. Las copas Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron en erupción y dos nombres del siguiente par de duelos fueron lanzados al aire.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando vio las palabras  _"Harry Potter"_  brillar sobre la copa de Gryffindor.

"No puse mi nombre ahí" defendió.

"Yo puse tu nombre" dijo Damien junto a él.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Tú?" preguntó. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Damien, pareciendo confundido. "¿Cuál es el punto de unirte al Club de Duelo si no vas a duelar?"

Harry miró de nuevo la plataforma, su mirada se posó sobre el nombre junto al suyo y de repente sonrió. Se volvió para encontrar la petrificada mirada de Draco sobre él. Se volvió para mirar las brillantes palabras,  _'Draco Malfoy'_  flotando sobre la copa de Slytherin.

* * *

"¡Pensé haberte dicho que no pusieras tu nombre!" susurró Draco furiosamente cuando ambos se dirigieron a la plataforma.

"No lo hice" contestó Harry," alguien más puso mi nombre ".

Draco lanzó una nerviosa mirada al salón. ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía retirarse del duelo y no podía ganar cuando se enfrentaba a Harry. No era posible. Y si fallaba, perdería frente a los Slytherins. Miró a Harry, quien le dio una cruel sonrisa antes de subir a la plataforma. Draco lo siguió rápidamente, susurrándole furiosamente.

"Recuerda Harry, soy tu amigo, tu único amigo. Está bien, recuerda eso".

Harry solo sonrió y respondió con un susurro.

"No he pateado el trasero de nadie por casi seis semanas" flexionó los dedos. "Así que ahora mismo, eres un objetivo, solo un objetivo" bromeó.

Damien y Ron observaban, sin atreverse a apartar los ojos de los dos chicos de la plataforma. Damien le susurró a Ron.

"¡Esto será interesante!"

"No me digas." Ron estaba dividido entre quien quería que consiguiera su culo pateado. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy con cada fibra de su ser, pero también quería que le bajaran los humos a Harry. Observaron junto con los otros estudiantes como Harry y Draco se inclinaban el uno al otro.

Harry le permitió hacer el primer movimiento. Draco se concentró en lo que Harry le había dicho antes de lanzarle un hechizo 'Stupefy'.  _"Es solo un compañero de duelo, no un amigo o incluso el Príncipe Oscuro, solo un objetivo"._

Harry desvió fácilmente el hechizo y le envió un 'Expelliarmus' a Draco.

Draco se relajó un poco ante el simple hechizo de desarme. Eso era precisamente lo que Harry quería.

"Tarantallegra!" le envió Harry.

Draco apenas logró bloquear el hechizo y sus ojos grises se estrecharon. Le envió un 'hechizo punzante', y Harry esperó hasta que el chorro de luz estuviera a solo unos segundos de impactar para luego desviarlo con practicada facilidad, rebotando el hechizo en Draco. Lo golpeó justo en el pecho, haciéndolo doblarse, gimiendo de incomodidad.

Los estudiantes, principalmente de Gryffindors aplaudieron fuertemente.

Draco se enderezó, sus ojos se redujeron a rendijas.

"¡Stupefy!"

Harry esperó hasta que el hechizo se acercara y luego simplemente se apartó en el último momento posible. Esto le valió otra ronda de vítores y aplausos. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts nunca habían visto a nadie con tales reflejos.

Draco estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

"¡Petrificus totalus!" tronó.

Harry levantó un escudo y el chorro de luz rebotó y desapareció. Los estudiantes quedaron boquiabiertos y sorprendidos ante Harry. Nunca habían visto a un compañero levantar un escudo tan fuerte como ese. Los escudos que la mayoría eran capaces de levantar, no eran más que una tenue niebla blanca que los protegía contra simples y muy débiles hechizos, pero se derrumbaban cuando lanzaban algo más fuerte que un 'Expelliarmus'.

La profesora June también miraba el escudo. Por supuesto que sabía todo acerca de Harry y había esperado que él mostrara habilidades de duelo como éstas, pero la vista de un escudo tan brillantemente conjurado todavía le quitaba el aliento.

Harry bajó su escudo y sonrió maliciosamente a Draco.

"Rictusempra!" Harry le envió el hechizo cosquilla a Draco, sabiendo muy bien lo mucho que su amigo odiaba que le hicieran cosquillas.

El hechizo golpeó su objetivo y Draco saltó en el lugar, sus risitas frenéticas resonando por el salón. Los estudiantes también rieron ante la humillación. Draco logró anular el efecto del cosquilleo y miró a Harry. Su pálido rostro lentamente volviéndose rojo. Damien y Ron aplaudieron junto el resto de estudiantes, disfrutando cada segundo de esto. Draco levantó su varita, su temperamento fuera de control.

"¡Stupefy! ¡Confundo!" Draco disparó dos maldiciones, una tras otra, una dirigida a la cabeza de Harry y otra a la cintura.

Ambos chorros de luz volaron hacia Harry. Sólo uno podría ser desviado. Un movimiento de varita y Harry levantó un escudo de cuerpo completo. Ambos hechizos lo alcanzaron y golpearon el escudo azul, desvaneciéndose como volutas de humo. Los estudiantes en el salón quedaron sin aliento al igual que Draco. Él no sabía que Harry podía hacer eso. La profesora June miraba con la boca abierta. Harry estaba parado dentro de una brillante burbuja azul que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Bajó su escudo, sonriéndole a Draco.

"Mi turno," siseó. "Confringo!"

De inmediato, Draco fue expulsado de la plataforma, el Slytherin golpeó la pared y aterrizó con mucho dolor sobre su espalda. Los estudiantes nunca habían visto a nadie ser arrojado tan violentamente desde la plataforma. Comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir con vigor, mientras la Profesora June, preocupada se apresuró hacia Draco. Lo ayudó a levantarse y, después de asegurarse de que el chico no estuviera herido se subió a la plataforma y declaró a Harry el ganador del duelo.

El aplauso fue ensordecedor, todos los estudiantes aplaudían, excepto los Slytherins. Los Gryffindor gritaban palabras de elogio a Harry, pero él simplemente los ignoró. Comenzó a irse, pero la profesora June lo detuvo.

"¡Harry Potter! Por favor ven frente al salón" llamó.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió, preguntándose si sería expulsado del Club por Draco. No había usado ninguna maldición oscura y lo que sucedió al final fue solo para reírse. Decidió que realmente no le importaba si lo expulsaban, de todos modos no era muy divertido si no podías usar maldiciones reales. Se acercó a la profesora de cabello morado.

"Señor Potter, me gustaría verlo realizar el escudo una vez más".

Harry parpadeó con sorpresa. Esperaba una reprimenda, no esto. Retrocedió unos pasos y sostuvo la varita frente a él, listo para el ataque.

"¡Stupefy!" gritó la profesora June.

De nuevo, Harry levantó un escudo perfecto matando instantáneamente el hechizo aturdidor.

La cara de la profesora June irradiaba alegría. Se dirigió a los estudiantes observándolos.

"Este es el perfecto ejemplo de cómo deseo que todos ustedes conjuren un escudo bloqueador. Pueden ver que el Sr. Potter puede levantar un escudo muy rápido y con mucha facilidad. Para finales del año, espero que todos puedan igualar la habilidad del Sr. Potter."

Harry resopló.  _'¿Los idiotas de esta escuela igualando mis habilidades? ¡Sí claro!'_  pensó para sí mismo.

"Señor Potter, espero que continúe asistiendo al Club cada quince días. Sus habilidades de duelo son muy avanzadas y el resto podría beneficiarse aprendiendo un poco de usted".

Harry miró a la profesora, preguntándose si estaba senil. ¿Realmente pensaba que haría algo por ayudar a entrenar a los estudiantes, la misma generación contra la que pelearía una vez que regresara al lado de su padre?

"No se ofenda, profesora", Harry jugó con la palabra, "pero preferiría no perder el tiempo. No veo mucha esperanza de que los estudiantes aprendan algo, y no veo qué posible beneficio tendría enseñándoles. Después de todo, ese es tu trabajo, ¿no es así?

La cara de la profesora June se puso colorada y luchó por mantenerse en calma. Harry le sonrió. Le encantaba molestar al personal de Hogwarts.

"Creo que no lo entiendes. No era mi intención que les enseñaras nada. Solo esperaba que pudieras mostrar tu talento en duelo. Realmente ayudaría a tus compañeros".

Harry se acercó a la profesora.

"Ayudar a los demás está tan sobrevalorado".

Harry le dio a la profesora una descarada sonrisa antes de alejarse. Salió del salon, dejando a una aturdida profesora detras y a muchos estudiantes confundidos.

Cuando Harry salió del salon, se encontró cara a cara con James Potter, que parecía lívido.

* * *

"¿Qué, en nombre del cielo, pensabas que estabas haciendo?" preguntó James.

"No veo por qué todo el alboroto, ¡fue solo un duelo!"

"¿Solo un duelo? Dios mío, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo?"

"Dios, papá, solo cálmate. ¡No pasó nada!"

Harry se veía bastante aburrido mientras observaba como Damien y James se gritaban. Bien podría no haber estado en la habitación. Nadie le dijo nada.

James tenía la cara roja, se paseaba por el suelo de la habitación, a la que había arrastrado tanto a Harry como a Damien. El Potter más joven estaba igualmente molesto ya que estaba siendo gritado solo porque Malfoy habia recibido una paliza. No entendía que eso fuera algo malo.

"¡Nunca debiste haber llevado a Harry al Club de Duelo!" dijo James, por lo que debió ser la décima vez en el espacio de media hora. "¡Fue completamente inapropiado!"

"¡No es justo!" respondió Damien: "¿por qué Harry no puede ir cuando todos los demás de su curso van?"

"¡Mira que le pasó a Malfoy junior!" respondió James enojado.

"Papá, por favor", Damien agitó una mano. "Malfoy solo consiguió lo que estaba buscando. ¡Ha estado necesitando una paliza durante años! ¡Y además, Malfoy se lo merecía! Fue el que le lanzó dos maldiciones a Harry. Si Harry no hubiera sacado ese increíble escudo de cuerpo completo se habría lastimado mucho!

De repente los ojos de James sobresalieron. Se giró para mirar a Harry, dándose cuenta de que su hijo mayor seguía en la habitación.

"¿Conjuraste de nuevo el escudo de cuerpo completo?" le pregunto a Harry en voz baja.

Harry solo respondió encontrándose con la mirada de James por un momento y luego apartándola de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te dijo algo al respecto?" preguntó James pensando en cómo iba a explicarle a los curiosos estudiantes por qué un joven de dieciséis años podía realizar una magia que normalmente no podría hacer la mayoría de los adultos.

"La profesora June estaba extasiada, no creo que la haya visto tan feliz" respondió Damien. "Le pidió a Harry que fuera al Club cada quince días para enseñarnos".

Harry le gruñó a Damien molesto.

James se quedó sin palabras en shock. La profesora June sabía la verdad sobre Harry, como todos los miembros del personal de Hogwarts, pero aun así le pidió a Harry que fuera al Club cada quince días. ¿Estaba loca?

James se volvió hacia Harry.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dijo que él ..."

"¡Damien! No te estoy preguntando. Harry puede hablar por sí mismo" James cortó a Damien. Se volvió hacia Harry, ignorando la expresión insultada de Damien. "¿Y bien?" demando.

Harry se recostó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos.

"Tal vez." respondió disfrutando del color drenándose de la cara a James.

"¿Qué quieres decir con, tal vez? No puedes posiblemente enseñar al resto de estudiantes. ¿Cómo explicarías toda la magia oscura avanzada que puedes hacer?" Preguntó James.

"Les diré la verdad, que Lord Voldemort me enseñó. No es como si me creyeran de todos modos" Tanto James como Damien tomaron aliento bruscamente ante la mención de Voldemort.

Harry estaba disfrutando inmensamente de esto. No tenía intenciones de enseñarle a nadie sus habilidades, pero ver a James enloquecerse ante el mero pensamiento de que los estudiantes de Hogwarts aprendieran Artes Oscuras era una oportunidad demasiado buena para desperdiciarla. Damien también se dio cuenta y decidió devolvérsela a su padre por avergonzarlo arrastrándolo del Club de Duelo.

"Sí, Harry fue un éxito instantáneo. Todos están hablando sobre su genial duelo, todos querrán que le enseñe" y añadió casualmente Damien. "La profesora June dijo que también lo dejaría hacer duelos privados con ciertos estudiantes".

Los ojos de James casi se salieron de sus cuencas y su boca se abrió. Harry y Damien se detuvieron a si mismos de reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Ella ... ella dijo qué? ¿Está loca?"

Damien le guiñó un ojo a Harry y continuó.

"Sí, y cuando Harry dijo que lo pensaría, la profesora June dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta y que se aseguraría de que asistiera a todas las clases de duelo".

Harry miró a Damien con un nuevo respeto. Él realmente estaba haciendo todo lo posible.

James no dijo una sola palabra. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta, tropezando con sus propios pies en su prisa por irse. Iba a ver a la profesora June. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, Harry y Damien se echaron a reír. Era la primera vez que Harry se reía adecuadamente desde que fue capturado. Damien se rió junto a Harry, y solo se dio cuenta después, de que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Harry reír. Ambos muchachos finalmente se calmaron y solo se miraron, sin estar seguros de qué decirse.

"Lo que dijiste fue una mentira blanca" dijo Harry al fin.

"Sí, bueno, se lo merecía" dijo Damien. "¿Puedes imaginarte lo que le dirá a la profesora June? Cuando se de cuenta de que le hemos tomado el pelo se sentirá muy avergonzado" rió Damien entre dientes.

Harry miró a Damien, estudiándolo atentamente.

"¿No le tienes miedo?" preguntó.

Damien frunció el ceño.

"¿Miedo? ¿De papá? ¿Por qué le tendría miedo?" preguntó. "Papá probablemente es el padre más relajado del mundo. Sé que estos últimos meses han sido duros, pero generalmente ni siquiera me regaña. De verdad es un padre genial".

Harry no dijo nada, pero su mirada se quedó en Damien. Algo en sus ojos hizo que de repente un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Damien. No podía explicar qué era, pero algo en la forma en que lo había mirado hizo que su estómago se torciera en nudos. Sea lo que fuera, se fue en un instante y Harry miró hacia otro lado, enderezándose para levantarse.

"Es tarde", dijo en voz baja, "deberíamos irnos"

Damien asintió y ambos muchachos abandonaron los aposentos de James y regresaron a sus dormitorios. Caminaron en silencio, mientras tanto, Damien se preguntaba acerca de la extraña mirada que Harry le había dado.

Se encontraron con James justo cuando se acercaban al retrato de la Dama Gorda. James entrecerró los ojos hacia Damien.

"¡No fue nada divertido, Damien Jack Potter!" dijo, pero parecía más avergonzado que nada. Estaba obviamente aliviado de que Harry no enseñara Artes Oscuras a los estudiantes.

"Tendría que discrepar respetuosamente, papá. ¡Fue muy gracioso!" rió Damien.

Ambos muchachos se rieron ante el desconcertado James, antes de entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Llegó el fin de semana y con ello la primera práctica de Quidditch. Damien y Ron se apresuraron a desayunar, ocupados hablando sobre nuevas estrategias que pondrían en práctica. Ron era el Guardián de Gryffindor y Damien el año pasado fue nombrado cazador. La capitana de su equipo seguía siendo Angelina Johnson y los bateadores no eran otros que los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George. Manteniendo todo el equipo de Gryffindor repleto de Weasleys, Ginny era la Buscadora. Los cuatro Weasley trabajaban bien juntos y ayudaban a ganar muchos partidos. Pero, a pesar de eso, durante los últimos cinco años la Copa de Quidditch había ido para el equipo de Slytherin. Cada año, el equipo de Gryffindor se comprometía a trabajar más duro y ganar la copa. Este año no era la excepción.

Ron se sentó con Damien sirviéndose un poco de cereal mientras Damien tomaba una tostada y extendía mermelada. Una estresada Angelina vino a sentarse junto a ellos.

"¡Nunca creerán lo que pasó!" Angelina comenzó inmediatamente. "¡Perdimos a Kelly!"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Ron.

"Lo sé, es terrible" continuó Angelina: "Sus padres se separaron y ella se quedará con su madre y se mudarán al extranjero. Irá a otra escuela mágica. ¡Es simplemente horrible!"

Damien y Ron no sabían a que se refería Angelina con horrible; Que los padres de Kelly se separaron, que Kelly tuviera que mudarse a otra escuela, o el hecho de que perdían a uno de sus cazadores. Conociendo a Angelina, probablemente era lo último.

"Tendremos que cancelar la práctica y, a las cinco haremos las pruebas para un nuevo Cazador. Los quiero a todos allí. Es vital que escojamos a alguien con quien todo el equipo esté contento" terminó Angelina mirando con tristeza a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

"¿Err, Angie? ¿No crees que no has dado mucho tiempo de aviso para las pruebas? Quiero decir no ha pasado ni un solo día. ¿Cuántas personas esperas que aparezcan? " preguntó Ron, un poco vacilante ya que el temperamento de Angelina era algo que no quería arriesgar.

"¡Ron! ¡No tenemos tiempo! Kelly recibió el correo ayer, así que no tuve tiempo de anunciar esto antes. ¡Tenemos solo dos semanas antes del primer partido y Kelly se va la próxima semana! ¡Esto requiere medidas desesperadas!" estalló Angelina.

"Está bien, sí, genial. Lo que digas" tranquilizó Ron levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Damien contuvo la risa mientras Angelina se ponía de pie y se apresuraba buscando a más compañeros del equipo para transmitir las terribles noticias. Damien y Ron se miraron y suspiraron en silencio. Sabían que Angelina empeoraría mucho antes de mejorar.

* * *

Tan pronto terminó el desayuno, Ron fue arrastrado por Hermione para terminar la tarea que ayer prometió completar. Damien camino por los pasillos, tratando de decidir qué haría hasta las cinco de la tarde. Salió en busca de Harry. Dobló la esquina y vio a su hermano en medio del pasillo, hablando con el profesor Snape. Damien pudo ver de inmediato lo enojado que estaba el profesor Snape. Se veía absolutamente lívido con Harry. Harry, por otro lado, se veía bastante relajado. Damien se acercó tanto como se atrevió y captó parte de la conversación.

"... No toleraré este tipo de comportamiento, señor Potter. ¡Ya debería saber que no soy alguien al que puedas asustar!" dijo Snape con mucha ira y frustración.

"Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué querría asustar al profesor de Defensa? Quiero decir, si me pasara de la raya podrías  _aturdir_  mi mente para que en realidad prestara atención a sus inútiles lecciones. Eso si que sería un verdadero castigo" respondió Harry.

Damien sofocó una risita.

"¡Señor Potter, le advierto que vigile su lengua!" Snape en realidad estaba temblando de rabia mientras lo señalaba con un dedo pálido.

"¿Advertirme? ¿Qué me va a hacer, Severus? ¿Ponerme en detención? ¿Quitarme puntos de casa? Creí que ya habíamos establecido el efecto que eso tiene en mí", dijo Harry, "Y si desea mantener ese dedo tuyo le sugiero que lo guarde ". Había un tono de amenaza definitivo en la voz de Harry.

Snape miró a Harry peligrosamente y luego, sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta, bajó las escaleras y desapareció. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Damien, medio escondido detrás de la esquina. Gimió.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó, su saludo habitual a Damien.

"Merlín Harry, ¿cómo no te asustas cuando te mira así?" preguntó Damien, refiriéndose a la mirada de Snape. Damien odiaba admitirlo, pero Snape lo asustaba un poco. Aunque su padre siempre le decía lo "grasiento imbécil" que era Snape y que no mostrara ningún miedo, Damien seguía optando por mantenerse fuera de su camino.

"Eso es todo en lo que es bueno, hacer caras extrañas a todos" Dijo Harry. "No tiene las agallas para hacer otra cosa, así que ¿por qué temerle?" Harry comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con Damien. "De todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te estaba buscando." respondió Damien.

Harry gimió.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Nada. En realidad, me preguntaba si querías pasar el rato. Tal vez jugar a algo, lo que quieras realmente" Damien se encogió de hombros.

"Damien, tengo dieciséis años, no quiero jugar nada, y especialmente contigo, así que lárgate".

Damien sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

"No quise decir un juego de niños. Quise decir como ... no sé, algo como, tal vez ... ¿Quidditch?" Damien decidió que aunque hoy no hubiera práctica, seguía haciendo un muy buen día para volar un poco.

Harry miró a Damien y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No, no quiero".

"Aww, Harry vamos! Será divertido".

"¡Piérdete, Damien! Deja de molestarme" Harry miró al chico de doce años intentando intimidarlo para que se fuera, pero eso nunca parecía funcionar con el Potter más joven.

"Mira, solo media hora y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo prometo" dijo Damien. "Sólo quiero jugar contigo".

"¡Damien!" Harry trató de alejarse, pero Damien una vez más lo persiguió como a un cachorro.

"Un juego, lo prometo" dijo.

"No disfrutarás jugando conmigo" dijo Harry.

"¡Por su puesto que lo haré!" respondió Damien.

"No, Damien, no entiendes. Nunca he jugado Quidditch" explicó Harry.

Damien se quedó quieto solo mirando a su hermano. ¡Harry nunca había jugado Quidditch! ¡No sabía jugar al Quidditch! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Todos sabían jugar al Quidditch. Era solo algo con lo que creciste sabiendo hacer. Algo natural. No todos eran buenos, claro, pero aún así era normal que todos supieran cómo jugar al deporte más querido del mundo mágico. Fue entonces cuando Damien cayó en cuenta. Harry no tuvo una educación normal. No se le había permitido ser un niño normal que iba a los partidos de Quidditch y jugaba en su patio trasero con sus amigos.  _"Probablemente ni siquiera sepa montar una escoba"_  pensó Damien y al pensarlo se le rompió el corazón. Damien había jugado al Quidditch desde muy joven. Su padre, tan fanático a ese deporte, lo había alentado a jugar tan pronto como pudo sentarse en una escoba.

"¿Nunca ... has jugado Quidditch?" preguntó Damien, queriendo estar seguro de no haber entendido mal.

"No, y tampoco quiero. Es solo un estúpido juego basado en volar alrededor inútilmente. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo" respondió.

Damien sintió un bulto en la parte posterior de su garganta. Tomó a Harry de la mano, sorprendiéndolo y comenzó a llevarlo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry se quedó atónito en silencio mientras Damien lo sostenía de la mano sacándolo por las puertas principales. Harry nunca antes había tenido a alguien que lo tomara la mano de esa manera. El gesto lo había impactado a seguir a Damien. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Damien lo dejó desapareciendo en un pequeño edificio. Salió pocos minutos después, sosteniendo dos escobas. Una era brillante, nueva y reluciente, y la otra, sucia y gastada.

Le tendió la nueva y brillante. Cuando Harry la tomó, vio las palabras 'Nimbus 3000' grabadas en el mango de la escoba. Harry tenía la misma en casa y su estómago se sacudió al recordarlo. Miró la vieja escoba que Damien sostenía. Tenía ramitas sobresaliendo en todos los ángulos y parecía haber sido usada demasiadas veces. Harry miró a Damien confundido.

"¿Damien qué ...?"

"Tu montas mi Nimbus 3000. Es el modelo más nuevo. Papá la consiguió para mí".

Harry miró la escoba que parecía andrajosa en las manos de Damien.

"No te preocupes, solo usaré la escoba de la escuela hoy. Es una 500 barrido limpio, algo antigua, pero aún así funciona".

Damien miraba a Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos y de inmediato Harry entendió lo que sucedía. Damien había malinterpretado la respuesta de Harry sobre el Quidditch. Le había dicho que nunca había jugado Quidditch. No que nunca hubiera montado en una escoba.

"Damien, escucha no ..."

"Harry, no digas nada. Solo escúchame y volarás mejor que nadie en poco tiempo" dijo, cortando a Harry.

Harry hizo todo los posible para no reírse en voz alta. Damien continuó explicando las básicas técnicas de vuelo. Harry se quedó allí, divertido por como Damien dictaba el procedimiento correcto para montar una escoba y cómo regresar al suelo.

"Está bien, Harry, ¿lo tienes? Bien. Comenzaremos despacio. Puede ser una sensación extraña, pero recuerda agarrarte firme y estarás bien. ¿De acuerdo?"

Harry tuvo suficiente, montó la escoba y esperó a que Damien dejara de hablar.

"Bien, Harry, como dije solo dobla tus rodillas ligeramente, y arranca del suelo, aunque no demasiado fuerte".

"¿Así?" preguntó Harry antes de comenzar a una velocidad asombrosa que dejó a Damien boquiabierto tras él.

Harry sintió la asombrosa euforia que volar siempre le traía. Nunca había jugado Quidditch, pero había volado desde que tenía seis años. Su habilidad para volar y su estilo le habían salvado la vida cuando solo tenía siete años.

Sintió el frió viento precipitándose hacia él mientras volaba hacia lo alto. Se abalanzó e hizo un par de bucles en el aire antes de dirigirse directamente hacia los aros de meta en los terrenos de Quidditch. Harry mostró sus habilidades de vuelo mientras pasaba por los aros de gol a una velocidad asombrosa. De repente sintió que algo se acercaba junto a él. Se giró para ver a Damien sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él.

"¡Tú idiota! ¡Dijiste que nunca habías montado!" gritó Damien, pero tenía una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

"No, no lo hice. Dije que nunca antes había jugado Quidditch, no dije nada sobre volar. Simplemente lo asumiste" Harry se rió de él.

Damien se acercó a Harry para atacarlo juguetonamente. Harry giró bruscamente su escoba y se alejó de él. Los dos muchachos jugaron a perseguirse, todo el tiempo riendo incontrolablemente. Ninguno de los dos se fijó en el pequeño grupo de estudiantes que se había reunido para ver el asombroso vuelo de Harry Potter. Tampoco se dieron cuenta de James a una corta distancia, mirando a sus dos hijos volando y riendo entre si. James sintió lágrimas picando sus ojos. Se imaginó que así sería la vida de Harry y Damien, si Wormtail no hubiera traicionado a los Potter esa fatídica noche.

* * *

Harry fue el primero en notar el gran grupo de estudiantes debajo de ellos. Le hizo una señal a Damien para que dejara de volar y ambos muchachos volvieron a aterrizar en el terreno tan rápido como pudieron. Harry fue recibido por aplausos cuando tocó el suelo. Muchos estudiantes le preguntaron dónde aprendió a volar así y por qué no estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de la escuela. Harry, como de costumbre, los ignoró y comenzó a alejarse del campo. Pero antes de que pudiera irse, la profesora de Quidditch de Hogwarts, Madame Hooch se dirigió hacia él. Miraba a Harry como si estuviera hecho de oro.

"¡Señor Potter, ese fue un vuelo excepcional!" elogió: "Debo sugerirle que venga a las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor esta tarde".

Harry le dio una larga mirada antes de responder.

"Mira, señora Pooch ..."

"Es Hooch, Madame Hooch" corrigió a la vez.

"Lo que sea, no creo ser muy adecuado para jugar en equipo. No trabajo bien con los demás. Soy algo solitario y quiero seguir siéndolo" Harry le dio una de sus sonrisas y comenzó a alejarse, pero Madame Hooch no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

"Oh, no te preocupes por ser solitario. Después de todo, los buscadores generalmente están solos durante el partido".

Damien, quien estaba al lado de Harry, frunció el ceño.

"Madame Hooch, ya tenemos un buscador, Ginny Weasley. Las pruebas son para un cazador".

"Señor Potter, la señortita Weasley ha solicitado ocupar el puesto de cazadora ya que era la posición que originalmente quería" respondió la bruja. "Las pruebas serán para el buscador de Gryffindor y creo que el señor Harry Potter sería una excelente elección".

Damien miró a Harry con asombro, la profesora Hooch nunca sugería a nadie para los equipos de Quidditch. Ella no mostraba ningún favoritismo por ninguna casa, pero aquí estaba, sugiriendo que Harry debería convertirse en el Buscador de Gryffindor. Realmente no había muchos más elogios que pudieras obtener de ella. Miró a Harry una vez más antes de irse.

"Piénsalo, señor Potter, sería una pérdida de talento decidir no hacerlo, pero la decisión es suya".

Harry se quedó preguntándose cómo se había metido en este lío y, más importante, ¿cómo iba a salir?

* * *

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, pero Damien seguía en la sala común de Gryffindor, intentando que un reacio Harry aceptara ir a las pruebas.

"Por favor, Harry, por favor, ven a las pruebas. Realmente deberías intentar ser buscador, eres perfecto" le suplicó Damien a Harry.

"¡No! Tú eres la razón por la que me metí en este lío en primer lugar. ' _¡Un juego, Harry, solo uno!_ ' ¡Mira lo que conseguiste! " Regañó Harry.

"Madame Hooch tenía razón, estarías desperdiciando tu talento si no fueras a pruebas. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tiene ser un excelente volador si no juegas al Quidditch?" dijo Damien.

Harry puso la cabeza entre sus manos. Realmente no quería jugar para Gryffindor, cuanto más quería distanciarse de esta casa, más se dejaba atrapar.

"Gryffindor no ha ganado la copa en años. ¡Pero contigo en el equipo, realmente podríamos tener una oportunidad!" Dijo Damien.

Harry lo miró.

"¿Quién ha ganado hasta ahora?" Preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Draco se lo había dicho cada año durante los últimos cinco años.

"Los apestosos de Slytherin" dijo Damien haciendo una mueca.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Después de todo, algo bueno podría salir de esto si se convertía en buscador de Gryffindor.

"Está bien Damien, iré a las estúpidas pruebas" dijo Harry, fingiendo la derrota frente al chico de cabello oscuro.

Damien gritó de alegría y corrió hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, diciendo que se cambiaría así ambos podrían llegar a las pruebas.

Harry lo observó irse y sonrió para sí mismo otra vez.

* * *

Cuando se acercaron al pequeño grupo de personas en el campo de Quidditch, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionado. Cuando se acercaron a las gradas, notó a los cuatro Weasley poniendose un poco de rojos.

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" escupió Ron a Damien.

Harry solo respondió levantándole una ceja, pero Damien comenzó a explicarse de inmediato.

"Harry va a hacer las pruebas para buscador".

Esto se ganó la risa de las cuatro pelirrojos. Damien sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Joder, muchachos, realmente no tenéis ni idea" dijo Damien y se fue a hablar en privado con Angelina.

Harry se sentó y observó como los otros chicos volaban, tratando de atrapar la pequeña bola dorada. Para Harry, parecía que estaban volando en cámara lenta. La mayoría simplemente flotaba en el aire, buscando la bola dorada, perdiéndola incluso cuando revoloteaba locamente sobre sus cabezas. No lo entendía. Realmente no era tan difícil ver la pelota.

Por fin, llamaron a Harry al mismo tiempo que Damien ponía la Nimbus 3000 en sus manos. Harry vio como los ojos de Ron se abrieron con sorpresa. Cuando Harry pateó el suelo, oyó vagamente que Ron le decía a Ginny:

"¡Nunca deja que nadie toque su escoba!"

Harry ni siquiera lo intentó, atrapó a la snitch dorada tres veces en un tiempo récord, y volvió al suelo. Hubo conmoción en las caras de todos, excepto, por supuesto, la de Damien, que estaba radiante de orgullo. Harry se acercó a Angelina, que tenía lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Estrechó la mano de Harry con entusiasmo y declaró que él era el nuevo buscador de Quidditch. Ni siquiera los Weasley pudieron discutir con ella. El vuelo de Harry fue impecable.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Él es bueno!" murmuró Ron tristemente a Ginny.

Ginny no respondió. Miraba a Harry, con los ojos fijos en el chico de desordenado cabello. Su vuelo le había parecido familiar, demasiado familiar y cuando él había acelerado hacia la snitch, sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco al reconocerlo. Ella sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. _'¡No es posible, no es posible en absoluto!'_  se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba a Harry darle la mano a Angelina.

Harry se dirigió hacia el castillo con un parlachin Damien a su lado, repasando las estrategias del equipo sobre cómo iban a ganar la copa este año. Harry ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Lo habían hecho buscador de Gryffindor. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_'Estos tontos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que justo sellaron su destino. Si tan solo supieran que tomaron la peor decisión al dejarme jugar. Que comience la pesadilla para Gryffindor '._


	29. Confiando Secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Ginny y Hermione estaban buscando a Ron y Damien. Era mediodía de un sábado brillante, pero los dos chicos no estaban por ninguna parte. Ginny y Hermione revisaron el Gran Comedor, el campo de Quidditch, la sala común de Gryffindor e incluso el dormitorio de Damien, pero los dos chicos estaban sospechosamente desaparecidos.

"¡Están tramando algo!" dijo Ginny.

"Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno" añadió Hermione.

Se dirigieron al dormitorio de Ron.

"¡Con esos dos no hay mas que problemas!" rió Ginny.

Abrieron la puerta y, efectivamente, Ron y Damien estaban dentro, apiñados alrededor del escritorio de Ron. Un papel de regalo marrón estaba despedazado en el escritorio. Ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza para mirar a las inesperadas visitantes y Ron instantáneamente escondió algo detrás de la espalda.

"¡Oye! ¡No habéis tocado la puerta!" regañó.

Ginny levantó una ceja.

"¿Interrumpimos algo?" preguntó.

"¡Podría haber estado cambiándome de ropa!" respondió Ron.

"¡Okey!" Ginny rodó la palabra en su lengua, estirándola. "Confía en mí, Ron. Si alguna vez entrara y te viera sin ropa, me arrancaría los ojos".

Ron se ruborizó pero dejó su mano detrás de él, atrayendo la atención de Hermione.

"¿Qué estáis escondiendo?" preguntó Hermione.

"¡No es nada!" respondieron Damien y Ron.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron antes adentrarse en la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"¿Qué tenéis ahí?" preguntó Ginny.

Ron y Damien intercambiaron miradas, aparentemente comunicándose sin palabras.

"No tiene nada que ver con vosotras" respondió Ron.

"Muéstrame." ordenó Hermione.

Ron hizo una pausa pero luego negó con la cabeza.

"No."

Hermione pareció sorprendida.

"¿Ron? ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó. "¿Por qué no me lo dices?"

"Es privado." dijo Damien.

"¿Entonces, porque estáis aquí?" preguntó Ginny.

Damien parecía desconcertado, su expresión mostraba su lucha por inventar una buena mentira.

"Es ... privado ... cosa ... de chicos".

Ron balbuceó y se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?" se volvió hacia Hermione y Ginny. "¡No lo es! ¡No es nada de eso!" protestó.

"¿Entonces que es?" preguntó Ginny. De repente fue a por él, dando vueltas a su alrededor para ver qué estaba escondiendo.

"¡Ginny! ¡Basta!" Ron se movió, girándose para que Ginny no pudiera ver qué era, pero terminó dándole la espalda a Hermione, quien rápidamente cogió el pequeño frasco circular. "¡Oye!" Gritó sorprendido.

Hermione leyó la etiqueta impresa en la parte frontal del frasco y luego dirigió una mirada acusadora a Ron.

"¿Tinta inteligente?" preguntó. "Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo con tinta autocorrectora?"

"¡Ron!" Ginny se quedó sin aliento. "Estás haciendo trampa ...!"

"¡No es así!" comenzó Ron. "Mira, no iba a usarla. Bueno, quiero decir sí iba a usarla, pero no en los exámenes, solo en los ensayos y esas cosas".

"Así que no estaríamos haciendo trampa!" intervino Damien. "¿Ves? Está bien. ¡No pasa nada!"

"¡Oh, no lo creo!" Hermione negó con la cabeza. "¡Nadie usará esto, este repugnante truco!" Se volvió hacia la puerta, lista para salir de la habitación.

"¡Hermione! ¡Devuélvemela!" Ron le agarró la mano, deteniéndola.

"¡No lo haré!" respondió Hermione: "¡Voy a deshacerme de esto de inmediato! ¡No es ético usar tinta autocorrectora para los deberes!"

"Hermione, es mía. ¡Haré lo que quiera! ¡Ahora dámela!"

Ron trató de quitarle el frasco de tinta, pero Hermione agitó el frasco fuera de su alcance. Ron luchó con ella, tratando de quitársela. Se las arregló para agarrar ambos brazos de Hermione, su espalda presionada contra su pecho.

"¡Ron! ¡Vamos!" Hermione intentó, pero no pudo salir del agarre sorprendentemente fuerte de Ron.

"Damy, ¡cógela!" gritó Ron, ya que solo podía sostener sus muñecas, no tomar el frasco de sus manos.

"Damien, no te atrevas!" advirtió Hermione.

Damien se movió hacia ella pero Ginny fue más rápida. Se acercó a Ron, tomó el frasco de Hermione y pasó junto a Damien, quien se movió de inmediato para perseguirla.

"¡No lo creo!" Ginny sonrió mientras se apartaba del camino de Damien. Llegó a la puerta y destapó la tapa.

"¡Gin! ¡No!" gritó Damien, pero Ginny se giró y arrojó la tinta al aire, directamente hacia la puerta, vaciando el frasco.

Realmente no había forma de que Ginny supiera que Harry aparecería en ese preciso momento, doblando la esquina para dirigirse a su dormitorio. La tinta lo sorprendió, salpicando espectacularmente su pecho, manchando la parte delantera de su camisa.

Todos en la habitación se congelaron, Hermione todavía en brazos de Ron, la mano de Damien extendiéndose hacia Ginny.

Ginny observó con horror lo que había hecho. Tragó saliva, aterrorizada, y levantó sus ojos a la cara de Harry. Harry miraba desde su camisa arruinada a Ginny, sus ojos verdes clavándola en el lugar. Parecía absolutamente furioso.

Ron se movió tan rápido que casi tiró a Hermione a través de la habitación.

"¡Vale! Mira, ¡fue un accidente! ¡Ella no quiso hacerlo de verdad! ¿De acuerdo? Fue un accidente" estaba al lado de Ginny en un instante, dándole su explicación a Harry.

Harry lo miró pero no dijo ni una palabra. Su mirada se desvió y aterrizó en Ginny de nuevo.

"Yo ..." tartamudeó Ginny. "Yo ... fue ... no sabía que venias ... yo ..." ella se encontró con sus ojos y el cambio en ellos la tomó por sorpresa. La ira se había ido. En cambio, parecía casi divertido. "Yo ... lo siento ... yo ... lo siento mucho" dijo Ginny, observando su camisa, cubierta con tinta azul.

Harry no dijo ni una palabra pero se movió hacia ella. Ron rápidamente agarró el brazo de Ginny, apartándola de Harry y parándose frente a ella.

"Ella no quiso hacerlo" dijo de nuevo, aunque esta vez, su voz tembló un poco.

Harry sonrió y pasó junto a ellos, dirigiéndose a su cama. Pasó junto a Damien y Hermione, ignorándolos por completo. Se quitó la túnica, que estaba desabotonada, por lo que su camisa fue quien sufrió la mayor parte del daño. Se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa sucia.

"Yo ... um ..." Ginny se movió detrás de Ron, demasiado nerviosa en ese momento como para reprender a Ron sobre actuar tan protectoramente. "Si me das tu camisa, yo ... la limpiaré" ofreció. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Fue su culpa que su camisa estuviera manchada.

Harry la miró, sus ojos se encontrándose con los de ella. Se encogió de hombros.

"Bien." aceptó.

Se quitó la camisa, revelando su torso desnudo y el plateado colgante tendido con orgullo sobre su pecho. Le tendió la camisa a Ginny.

Un candente rubor subió por la cara de Ginny haciendo que sus orejas ardieran. Quiso dejar de mirar, pero no podía apartar los ojos del chico que tenía delante. La sorprendente visión de su pecho tonificado, brazos musculosos y piel suave le robaron el aliento. Con inmensas dificultades, apartó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Él sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y Ginny miró hacia otro lado.

Nerviosa, miró a su alrededor y encontró que Hermione también miraba a Harry.

Al darse cuenta de que Harry seguía extendiendo la camisa para que ella la tomara, Ginny se movió rápidamente y la cogió.

Harry sonrió de manera que le expresaba a Ginny que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Sacó otra camisa de su baúl y se la puso. Cuando se abotonó la camisa, Ginny soltó un suspiro de alivio y gimió silenciosamente con pesar.

* * *

 

La práctica de quidditch era, a su parecer, inmensamente agotadora e irritante. La odiaba. La capitana, Angelina hablaba demasiado, los cazadores no volaban lo suficientemente rápido, la quaffle se dejaba caer con demasiada frecuencia, los guardianes eran demasiado lentos y él estaba aburrridísimo.

Flotó en el aire, una vez más montando en la Nimbus 3000 de Damien. Harry había tratado de devolverle la escoba a su legítimo propietario, pero Damien había insistido en que Harry se la quedara. Argumentó que era de vital importancia que el buscador tuviera la escoba más rápida para atrapar la snitch.

Harry no podía ver la bola dorada por ningún lado y tampoco se molestó en buscarla. Vio como el equipo comenzaba a tirar la quaffle y como Ron hacia todo lo posible por salvaguardar los tres aros en el extremo del campo. Harry observó a Damien moverse a través del campo en la Cleansweep 500. A pesar de que la escoba era vieja y estaba claramente en sus últimos momentos, Damien volaba bastante bien. Harry sintió que una extraña sensación crecer dentro de él al ver al chico de doce años. Se dio cuenta un momento después qué era. Se sentía orgulloso de Damien. Harry se dio una sacudida mental. ¿Qué le pasaba? Comenzó a buscar por el área alguna señal de las alas doradas de la snitch, por no ver a Damien.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio algo dirigirse directamente hacia él. Solo logró apartarse del camino cuando una bludger vino disparada hacia él. Se volvió para ver el rostro sonriente de Fred Weasley. George, su gemelo, volaba a su lado y ambos muchachos se burlaron de él en silencio, con sus bates en la mano. Ambos hermanos salieron volando, yendo en direcciones opuestas. Llegaron volando en el aire, a ambos lados de Harry.

Harry no era estúpido, sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Parecía que los gemelos Weasley querían su venganza. Después de todo, Harry había usado a ambos hermanos para intentar escapar de la sede de la Orden. Luego los incriminó por la destrucción del Gran Comedor, por lo cual todavía estaban siendo acusados por el resto de estudiantes. Parecía que unirse al equipo de Quidditch era la última gota que colmó el vaso para ellos.

Harry escuchó la primera bludger atravesar el aire detrás de él, enviada por Fred. Se agachó, y por poco casi le da en la cabeza. Casi al instante, una segunda bludger vino hacia él, enviada esta vez por George. Harry voló fuera del camino, también esquivándola. George y Fred, que estaban en el extremo opuesto, atraparon las bludgers y las enviaron volando de vuelta al objetivo, Harry. Esta vez, una de ellas casi atrapó a Harry, rozando su hombro. Harry voló por el campo, esquivando las bludgers que Fred y George continuaban golpeando hacia él.

Harry se apartaba del camino, esquivando los ataques. Pero no podía escapar de todas. La bludger de George le dio, chocando dolorosamente contra su espalda, justo entre los omóplatos. La fuerza de la bludger casi lo tira de la escoba. Lo impulsó hacia adelante, el impacto lo sacudió y le dejó un dolor ardiente.

Se enderezó de inmediato y casi al instante tuvo alejarse del camino de otra bludger que apuntaba a su cabeza. El sonido de un silbato resonó alrededor, y se dio cuenta que Angelina había interrumpido la práctica. Pero esto no detuvo a los gemelos Weasley que continuaron golpeando las bludgers contra Harry, quien se apartaba del camino, apenas evitándolas.

"¡Oye! ¡Qué estáis haciendo!" le llegó la voz enojada de Damien y vio como el chico volaba hacia Fred mientras Angelina se lanzaba hacia George. Antes de que Angelina pudiera alcanzarlo, George envió una última bludger a Harry.

Harry se apartó del camino, esquivando la bludger. El sonido de un crujido de madera y un terrible grito hizo que Harry diera vueltas. Su corazón casi se detuvo. Ginny había sido golpeada por la bludger que estaba destinada a él. La bludger golpeó la escoba de Ginny partiéndola en dos, lanzando a la chica en el aire.

El grito de Ginny perforó a Harry quien reaccionó sin pensar. Corrió hacia ella. Una sensación de déjà vu lo abrumó mientras aceleraba hacia la chica pelirroja que caía. Si no la atrapaba a tiempo, él también tendría un accidente bastante desagradable, ya que no sería capaz de salir de la empinada inmersión. Tan pronto como se acercó lo suficiente, extendió la mano y la agarró por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de la inmersión. La escoba se sacudió, por poco colisionando con el suelo.

Ginny había cerrado los ojos, una reacción involuntaria al ser arrojada violentamente de la escoba. No los abrió, ni siquiera cuando unas manos la agarraron, tirándola contra un fuerte pecho, un brazo envuelto alrededor de ella protectoramente. De manera instintiva, lanzó ambos brazos alrededor de la persona, aferrándose a él, por temor a caer. Sólo entonces, abrió los ojos. Levantó la vista encontrándose con los preocupados ojos de Harry, sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda. Harry la estaba mirando, exactamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho hace cinco meses.

El corazón de Ginny se retorció. Ahora ya no cabía duda, Harry era su misterioso salvador. Él fue quien arriesgó su propia vida, dos veces ya, para salvarla. Ginny cerró los ojos, sin querer mirarlo. Alcanzaron el suelo y Harry desmontó de la escoba, alejándose de ella. Ginny no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que temblaba hasta que tuvo que ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que cayó al suelo.

"¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!"

Sus tres hermanos volaron hacia el suelo. Tiraron sus escobas a un lado y corrieron hacia su hermana. La tomaron entre sus brazos.

"¡Oh Merlín! ¡Lo siento, Gin! ¡Lo siento tanto!" repitió George una y otra vez, casi en lágrimas.

Damien y Angelina llegaron al lado de Ginny y la abrazaron tan pronto sus tres hermanos la liberaron.

"¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien?"

Ginny escuchó una nueva voz y encontró a James Potter parado frente a ella, su mirada preocupada fija en ella. Detrás de él, Kingsley y Tonks también la miraban.

"¿Que estabais haciendo?" le preguntó James enfadado a George. "Los vi a los dos!" miró a Fred. "¿Por qué le disparabais a Harry?"

Los gemelos se veían profundamente avergonzados. No ofrecieron ninguna explicación, sino que se quedaron allí, con las cabezas colgando de vergüenza.

"¡Vuestra hermana podría haber muerto por vuestra culpa!" continuó James. "¿En qué estabais pensando?"

Ginny se dio cuenta de que James y el resto de los Aurores habían visto lo que estaba sucediendo. Se suponía que debían estar vigilando a Harry, así que vieron lo que sus hermanos le estaban haciendo, simplemente no pudieron detenerlo a tiempo.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó Damien, mirando a su alrededor.

"Lo vi dirigirse a los vestuarios" dijo Kingsley, asintiendo en esa dirección.

"Iré a ver si está bien" dijo Angelina apresurándose a los vestuarios. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su buscador no estaba herido, tanto por el comportamiento de sus golpeadores como por su audaz rescate.

Tan pronto Angelina estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Ginny agarró el brazo de Ron.

"Fue ... fue él" tartamudeó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ron, frotando sus hombros, tratando de calmar a su temblorosa hermana.

"Él ... Ron, fue él ... ¡Harry! Él me salvó"

"Lo se Gin, todos lo vimos" dijo Ron "Salió disparado hacia ti. Nunca he visto a nadie volar tan rápido" dijo Ron viéndose atónito.

"No, yo ... no hablo de hoy" Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Fue Harry. El chico que me salvó ... del tejado, en Hogsmeade. Era él. Fue Harry".

Los chicos Weasley se miraron unos a otros con sorpresa e incredulidad. James y Damien también compartieron una mirada.

"Gin, probablemente tengas una sensación de déjà vu. Quiero decir, experimentaste el mismo tipo de situación, por lo que es natural pensar que ambas personas que te salvaron son la misma. Está bien, Ginny" Fred trató de consolarla.

Ginny apartó sus manos, mirándolo.

"¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Fue él! Lo reconocí la primera vez que lo vi, pero cuando me di cuenta de quien era, pensé que era imposible. Pero justo ahora, la forma en que me miró y la forma en que me agarró ... "su voz vaciló cuando recordó la forma en que la sostuvo, tan protectoramente, cerca de su pecho, su brazo envuelto a su alrededor. Se sacudió mentalmente. "No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Fue él. ¡Fue Harry quien me salvó en Hogsmeade!"

"Está bien", Kingsley dio un paso adelante, extendiendo una mano para tranquilizar a Ginny. "Este no es lugar para discutir esto" miró hacia el castillo. "Vamos"

Todos llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron a los cuartos que se les había dado a los miembros de la Orden durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

Una vez que los cuatro Weasley, Damien, James, Kingsley y Tonks estuvieron sentados cómodamente, James le pidió a Ginny que le explicara todo, comenzando por el ataque sufrido en Hogsmeade. Después de escucharla, los tres Aurores compartieron una mirada silenciosa.

"¿Estás segura de que el chico llevaba una máscara de plata?" le preguntó Tonks a Ginny.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces probablemente fue Harry con certeza" dijo Kingsley.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" preguntó George.

"El Príncipe Oscuro usaba una máscara de plata" respondió Kingsley. "La usaba cuando estaba afuera. Por eso nadie sabe cómo es".

Los cinco adolescentes parecían sorprendidos.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Ron negó con la cabeza. "Harry fue quien salvó a Ginny" frunció el ceño. "Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué la ayudaría? Quiero decir, ¿por qué la salvaría cuando los Mortífagos iban tras ella?"

"¡Los hijos de Madame Pomfrey!" gritó de repente Damien.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Ron, luciendo confundido.

Damien se volvió hacia él, repentinamente emocionado.

"¡Harry hizo lo mismo con los hijos de Madame Pomfrey! ¡Entró en una casa en llamas para salvar sus vidas!"

"¿Él ... qué?" Las cejas de Ron se dispararon hacia arriba y la boca se abrió.

"¿Cuando pasó eso?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Yo ..." Damien miró a su padre. "No lo sé, ¡pero sucedió! Mamá y papá me lo contaron el día que me dijeron lo de Harry".

"Entonces, Ginny no es la primera persona que salva de los Mortífagos", confirmó Fred, "¿Hace esto a menudo?"

"No lo sabemos", respondió Tonks, "Hasta ahora, pensábamos que los hijos de Pomfrey eran el único caso yendo contra los Mortífagos" miró a Ginny. "Pero ahora ..." se calló.

"Esto es bueno." James asintió. "Tenemos dos incidentes en los que Harry actuó para ayudar a otros. Puede haber más casos como estos" miró a sus colegas Aurores y la Orden. "Necesitamos informar a Dumbledore."

 _"¡Y llegado el momento, el Ministro Fudge también lo oirá!"_  James añadió silenciosamente para sí mismo. Sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan esperanzado.

* * *

 

Ginny encontró a Harry en el ala del hospital. No había ido a buscarlo. En realidad, había sido arrastrada allí por Ron, quien insistió en que la enfermera de la escuela debería echarle un vistazo tas su casi fatal accidente. Cuando andó a través de las puertas con Ron guiándola firmemente hacia adentro, ambos se detuvieron en seco.

Harry estaba sentado en una de las camas, en topless, mientras Madame Pomfrey examinaba su espalda. La enfermera de la escuela chasqueaba las lengua ruidosamente mientras agitaba la varita sobre la dolorosa y profunda marca roja entre sus omóplatos.

"¡Trato más lesiones relacionadas con el Quidditch que cualquier otra cosa!" le decía a Harry. "¡Deberían prohibir el deporte completamente!"

Harry se rió entre dientes.

"¿Cómo te ganarías la vida entonces?" preguntó.

"Me vendría bien una vida más tranquila!" respondió la enfermera.

"¿Más tranquila?" Harry se giró para mirarla. "¡Soy tu único paciente!" Hizo un gesto hacia el ala vacía. "Cada vez que vengo aquí, lo cual es muy frecuente, estás sola".

Poppy se acercó y pasó una mano por el cabello de Harry con afecto.

"Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo han estado tus dolores de cabeza? ¿Has tenido más?"

Harry estaba a punto de responder cuando vio a los pelirrojos detrás de Poppy. Su comportamiento cambió instantáneamente. Su juguetona sonrisa se desvaneció. Miró a Poppy, inclinando la cabeza en silencio hacia la puerta.

La enfermera miró a los dos Weasleys, sus agudos ojos rápidamente lanzándose de uno a otro, tratando de ver cuál de los dos necesitaba atención médica.

"Entren, tomen asiento" dijo, asintiendo a Ginny y Ron. "Estaré con vosotros en un minuto".

Se volvió hacia Harry, pero el chico ya se había puesto de pie y se estaba poniendo la camisa.

"¿Harry...?"

"Está bien." respondió Harry, su estado de ánimo notablemente más oscuro. "Me voy."

Poppy levantó una mano, deteniéndolo.

"No he terminado de tratarte." dijo.

"Es sólo un moretón" discutió Harry. Se alejó antes de que Poppy pudiera responder. Estaba casi en la puerta cuando Ginny lo llamó.

"Espera por favor."

Harry se detuvo.

Ginny se alejó de Ron y se acercó a Harry. No sabía qué decirle, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar. Había pasado meses buscándolo para agradecerle por salvarle la vida. Y durante los últimos dos meses que Harry había estado allí, no había hecho nada más que molestarlo.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

Harry la miró, sosteniéndole la mirada.

"¿Cuál era el punto?"

Los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon.

"¿El punto?" repitió "¡El punto es que me salvaste la vida! Quería agradecerte".

Harry le sonrió.

"Eso parece terriblemente fuera de lugar" dijo. "Tal vez deberías lanzarme otro insulto. Si eso no funciona, siempre puedes echarme tinta".

Ginny bajó la mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

"Me siento bastante culpable, Harry" dijo. "Me ayudaste sin siquiera saber quién era" lo miró, "Y hoy, incluso después de como Fred y George te trataron, todavía me ayudaste".

Harry resopló.

¿Por qué debería descargar mi ira con ellos sobre ti?"

Ginny sintió que su corazón saltaba varios latidos. No quería que el Príncipe Oscuro fuera tras sus hermanos. Tan tontos como eran, no podía soportar la idea de que salieran heridos.

"Fred y George son idiotas" dijo rápidamente "Se sienten muy mal en este momento ..."

"No es ni la mitad de mal que se van a sentir" interrumpió Harry.

Ginny vaciló.

La puerta frente a ellos se abrió de repente, casi atrapando a Harry. James se apresuró, deteniéndose afortunadamente antes de chocar directamente con Harry.

"¡Harry!" jadeó. "¡He estado buscándote por todas partes! ¿Estás bien?"

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien" explicó James. "Vi que la bludger te golpeó". Miró a Harry con ojos preocupados.

Harry a su vez lo miró fríamente.

"Todavía respirando." respondió y pasó junto a él, saliendo del hospital, dejando a James y Ginny detrás de él.

* * *

 

Harry salió por la puerta del retrato más tarde de lo normal esa mañana. Casi todos los demás ya se habían ido a desayunar.

"¡Buenos días, Harry!"

Harry, como de costumbre ignoró a James y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

"Wow, ciertamente sabes cómo aguantar el tratamiento del hielo" dijo James, caminando a su lado. "¡Nunca he visto a nadie aguantar tanto! ¡Realmente eres bueno en esto!" rió.

Harry, siguió callado. James suspiró, la sonrisa forzada cayó de su rostro. Aceleró el ritmo y de repente se paró frente a él, bloqueándolo.

"Está bien, ¿qué tal una tregua?" ofreció, "Empecemos de nuevo".

Harry caminó alrededor de él continuando hacia la gran escalera. James lo siguió.

"¡Vamos, Harry!" suplicó. "¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás peleando conmigo?" preguntó.

Todavía sin respuesta.

"Nunca se sabe. ¡Si me dieras una oportunidad quizás podría terminar agradándote!" bromeó.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo, pero aún así, no respondió.

"Está bien, está bien", James fingió admitir la derrota. "Pelea todo lo que quieras. No cambiará nada. Seguiré siendo tu padre y tú seguirás siendo mi hijo, te guste o no".

Por fin, tuvo una reacción.

Harry se detuvo a medio paso y se volvió hacia James.

"¡ _No_  soy tu hijo!" escupió.

James sonrió.

"Oye, conseguí que hablaras!" rió.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y se volvió para alejarse.

"¡Oh, vamos, Harry!" James corrió para alcanzarlo. "Mira, sé que sigues enojado, pero tienes que admitir que se está volviendo un poco excesivo. Has estado conmigo durante dos meses, y aún te molestas cuando digo que eres mi hijo"

"¡Porque  _no_  soy tu hijo!" siseó Harry de nuevo.

"Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras", respondió James. "Pero no oculta la verdad. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirarte en el espejo para ver que eres mi hijo. Eres igual que yo".

Harry se detuvo de repente y se volvió para mirar a James.

"¡No soy  _nada_  como tú!" objetó con vehemencia.

"Lo eres, tu cara, tu cabello, incluso tu ira es como la mía" James sonrió. "Es realmente asombroso lo parecidos que somos".

Harry se veía lívido.

"Las similitudes físicas son una cosa", dijo, "¡Pero como persona no soy como tú!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó James. "No me has dado una oportunidad. Primero, conóceme, luego podrás decidir si eres como yo o no".

La mirada de Harry se quedó en James.

"¿Conocerte?" preguntó.

"Sí," asintió James, "No me alejes, Harry. Somos una familia, al menos inténtalo".

Harry no dijo nada sino que se dio la vuelta para alejarse. James se negó a dejarlo ir. Había logrado que Harry hablara con él después de semanas de intentarlo. No iba a rendirse ahora.

"Empecemos despacio, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tal ... ¿qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo?" preguntó, caminando junto a él nuevamente. "Si me das algo yo te daré algo a cambio".

Harry no se detuvo pero ralentizó el paso.

"¿Como qué?" preguntó.

"¿Qué tal si me das una oportunidad?" extendió la mano y sostuvo el brazo de Harry, deteniéndolo. "Si pasas una noche conmigo y con Lily, solo una, a cambio tendrás un día completo para ti".

Harry parecía intrigado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

"No te seguiré" dijo James "Podrás tener un día para ti sin que te pise los talones, pero para eso tienes que cenar conmigo y con Lily".

Harry estudió a James, aparentemente tratando de entenderlo.

"¿Solo una cena?" preguntó.

"Sólo una." respondió James, sintiendo su corazón saltando esperanzado.

Harry estaba pensándolo, James podía verlo en sus ojos entrecerrados y expresión pensativa.

"¿Y a cambio me dejarás solo por un total de veinticuatro horas?" confirmó Harry.

"Completamente solo y sin supervisión" asintió James. Los Aurores seguirían vigilándolo desde lejos, James sabía que Harry era consciente de eso. Estaban hablando de su deber como guardia personal.

"¿Cuántos platos?" Pregunto Harry.

"Tres." respondió James de inmediato.

"De ninguna manera," Harry negó con la cabeza. "Sólo uno".

"¿Qué tal dos?" Preguntó James.

Harry lo consideró y asintió lentamente.

"Está bien, dos platos, pero no puede durar más de una hora".

James asintió, incapaz de evitar la amplia sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios.

"¡Trato!" respondió.

Harry asintió.

"Bien."

James sonreía tan fuerte, que realmente dolía.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Que sea lo mas pronto posible." respondió.

"Está bien, ¿qué tal ... mañana por la noche?" preguntó James.

Harry asintió.

"Sí, genial."

"¿Sobre las seis?" preguntó James.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"En realidad, ¿podrías hacerla mas tarde? Nunca tengo hambre tan temprano. Haz que sea sobre ... las nueve".

"¿Las nueve? Eso es un poco tarde." James frunció el ceño.

"Bien, olvídalo entonces." Harry se dio vuelta para irse.

"No, no, está bien. Las nueve está bien" James rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry se volvió y le sonrió.

"Está bien, genial".

Era la primera vez que James veía a Harry sonreír y disfrutó de la visión.

"Está bien ... bien" James no sabía qué más decir.

Harry se dio la vuelta hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar. James siguió detrás de él, con una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 

"¿Crees que debería haber hecho pastel de arándanos en lugar de pastel de manzana?" preguntó Lily mientras examinaba los platos sobre la mesa.

"Creo que tu pastel es perfecto" respondió James, colocando los platos. "¿Crees que Harry debería sentarse frente a nosotros o al lado nuestro?" preguntó.

"Al lado nuestro." respondió Lily. "Entre tú y yo." luego se detuvo a pensar y negó con la cabeza. "No, lo contrario sería mejor, para conversar".

"Es lo que pensé." dijo James cambiando la colocación del plato frente a los otros dos.

Lily volvió a echar una mirada crítica a sus platos. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día en las cocinas de Hogwarts, mientras los elfos de la casa retrocedían, retorcían las orejas con angustia y le suplicaban que les permitiera cocinar para ella. Pero Lily no los dejó. Era la primera vez en quince años que su hijo se sentaría con ellos para cenar. Ella quería hacer todo ella.

"Espero que las tartas de melaza hayan salido bien" dijo Lily, mordiéndose el labio mientras estudiaba el postre. "A Harry le gustan, así que quiero que estén bien".

"¿Cómo sabes que a Harry le gustan?" preguntó James.

"Lo he visto en la cena. Siempre toma una cuando la sirven" respondió Lily, intercambiando el plato de papas asadas por el pollo y dio un paso atrás para examinar la mesa.

James se rió entre dientes, colocando los cubiertos junto a los platos.

"¿Espiando?" bromeó.

"¡Como si no hicieras lo mismo!" respondió Lily.

James se encogió de hombros, ya que no podía luchar contra tal afirmación. Cuando Harry estaba en el Gran Comedor, todo lo que James podía hacer era mirarlo. Nunca era intencional, pero sus ojos parecían buscarlo y pasaba las comidas solo mirando a su hijo de dieciséis años, una parte de él aún con incredulidad de que su Harry estuviera vivo y bien.

"Así, ¿qué tal?" preguntó Lily, retrocediendo y mirando la mesa.

Había doce platos alineados a lo largo de la mesa. James sacudió la cabeza ante la vista.

"Harry dijo que se quedaría una hora como máximo" le recordó.

"Lo sé, lo sé", dijo Lily. "Me dejé llevar."

"¡Puedo verlo!" James sonrió. "¿Pollo asado y chuletas de cordero?"

"¡No me podía decidir!" explicó Lily.

James se echó a reír, poniendo ambos brazos alrededor de su esposa, abrazándola.

"Yo también estoy emocionado" admitió.

"Solo quiero que esta noche todo salga perfecto" dijo Lily. "Es la primera vez que Harry nos da la oportunidad de sentarnos con él. Si esta noche va bien, será el primer paso para volver a construir nuestra relación".

James sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

"Vamos a dar este pequeño paso a la vez" sugirió. "Estaba pensando en temas para hablar con él" giró a Lily para que estuviera frente a él. "Obviamente algunos temas están fuera de discusión ..."

"Como Voldemort o Mortífagos" Lily asintió.

James hizo una pausa.

"Me refería al clima y la escuela".

Lily le dio una mirada.

"¡James!"

"¿Qué? No quiero hablar de cosas aburridas y mundanas" defendió "Así qué estaba pensando en comenzar por cómo disfruta la práctica de Quidditch ..."

"Cierto, ¿por que eso no es mundano o aburrido?" interrumpió Lily.

James suspiró.

"Bien, abriremos con otro tema y luego entraremos con Quidditch ..."

"¡No Quidditch!" dijo Lily severamente. "Quiero hablar con mi hijo, no escucharte divagar sobre Quidditch y volar y snitches y ¡Dios sabe qué más!"

Bien, ¿que tema sugieres?" desafió James.

Lily sonrió.

"¿Qué tal, cuál es su libro favorito? ¿O qué le gusta hacer con su tiempo libre? ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos? ¿Cuál es su plato favorito? ¿Cuál es su color favorito?" Levantó la vista para ver a James mirándola, su expresión era de tristeza. "Quiero saber todo sobre Harry. Quiero ponerme al día, averiguar todo lo que hay que saber sobre mi hijo".

James asintió, alzando la mano para arreglar sus gafas.

"Me gusta más tu idea" admitió.

Lily volvió a sonreír. Se giró para echarle un último vistazo a la mesa. Satisfecha de verla perfectamente colocada, se volvió para mirar el reloj. Eran las nueve y dos minutos.

"¡Estará aquí en cualquier momento!" dijo emocionada.

James también sonrió, incapaz de evitarlo.

"¡Finalmente! ¡Me muero de hambre!" fue hasta su asiento y se sentó, mirando con avidez la comida.

"Es por eso que Damien no se unió a nosotros" dijo Lily, tomando asiento junto a él. "Las nueve es demasiado tarde para cenar".

"Probablemente sea mejor que solo seamos nosotros con Harry" dijo James, "Al principio, de todos modos. Una vez que Harry se acostumbre a nosotros entonces podremos tener una verdadera familia"

Lily sonrió ante el pensamiento.

"Sí, me gusta como suena de eso!" rió.

Miró hacia la puerta, esperando el golpe que sonaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

 

Las nueve y cuarto y todavía sin señales de Harry. Lily miraba de la puerta al reloj. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de James y sonrió con fuerza.

"Él estará aquí" dijo, por lo que debió ser la décima vez en quince minutos.

"Iré a ver qué le retiene" James se levantó de su asiento.

"No", Lily lo detuvo rápidamente, "Si dijo que vendría entonces déjalo" dijo. "Además, solo han pasado quince minutos. Probablemente está un poco ansioso por venir con nosotros. Solo dale tiempo. Estará aquí".

James volvió a sentarse y siguió esperando, observando a su esposa en silencio.

Las nueve y media y Harry seguía sin aparecer.

Un cuarto para las diez.

Cinco y diez.

James miró del reloj a la mesa. A los platos de comida que se habían enfriado. Su apetito se había marchado, por lo que ya no tenía hambre. La decepción se asentó pesadamente en la boca su estómago. Miró a su esposa, que tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta, todavía esperando que Harry llegara. Cerró los ojos.

Fue a las diez y media cuando la paciencia de James finalmente se quebró. Se levantó de la mesa enojado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorando las llamadas de Lily para que se detuviera. Salió corriendo de las dependencias del personal apresurándose a subir las escaleras. Pasó junto a Tonks, que vigilaba las puertas de entrada con Moody.

"¿James?" ella llamó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Nada!" James se volvió, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, escupiendo la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Irrumpió dentro y vio que la sala común estaba desierta, excepto por un chico de desordenado cabello, sentado cómodamente en un sillón junto al fuego moribundo.

Harry levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró con los ojos de James. Él sonrió, dejando caer la pluma en el pergamino sobre su regazo.

"¿Potter? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó inocentemente. "No te ves bien. ¿Te saltaste una comida?"

James tronó hacia Harry quedándose parado frente a él.

"¡Pensé que teníamos un trato!" gruñó.

"¿Realmente me creíste?" pregunto Harry sonriendo. "Hombre, eres estúpido".

Las manos de James se curvaron en puños.

"¿Por qué mentiste?" preguntó. "¡Podrías haber dicho simplemente que no si realmente no querías cenar con nosotros! ¿Por qué fingiste?" preguntó, incapaz de mantener el dolor fuera de su voz.

Harry apartó la tarea de su regazo y se levantó, encontrando sus calmados ojos verdes con la mirada furiosa de James.

"Iba a decir que no", respondió, "pero luego pensé en lo que dijiste unos momentos antes. En cómo era como tú. Mi cabello, mi cara, incluso mi temperamento era como el tuyo" Harry sonrió. "Así que pensé, ¿por qué no? Puedo ser como tú. Puedo ser un mentiroso, un falso", sus ojos se endurecieron, "Yo también puedo fingir".

James sintió que su resolución se rompía.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" preguntó. "¿Por qué estás tan empeñado a hacer esto tan jodidamente difícil?"

"¡Porque no quiero estar aquí!" le gruñó Harry. "¡No quiero quedarme contigo! ¿Entonces por qué me obligas?"

"¡Porque eres mi hijo!" James tronó. "¡Mi hijo! ¡Perteneces aquí! ¡Conmigo y con Lily!"

"¡Pertenezco a mi padre!" siseó Harry.

James dio un paso adelante, ambas manos curvadas tan apretadas que sus uñas mordían su piel.

"¡Di eso una vez más, y que Dios me ayude!"

"¿Qué harás?" pregunto Harry "¿Golpearme? ¡Adelante!"desafió. "No te tengo miedo, ya no."

James se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron y sus puños se relajaron. Se quedó mirando a Harry.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro. "¿Ya no? ¿Cuándo ... cuándo me has tenido miedo?"

"¿Cuándo crees?" preguntó Harry con frialdad, sus ojos brillando con una ira tan pura que envió escalofríos a James.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" dijo James, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Harry, que-"

Unos ruidosos pasos resonaron en las escaleras y, de repente, dos chicos aparecieron en los escalones que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí abajo?" preguntó un soñoliento chico de séptimo año.

"¿Qué pasa con todos los gritos?" preguntó el segundo chico con furia.

James de repente se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y lo tonto que había sido al hablar de esto en la sala común, donde todo Gryffindor podría escucharlos. Miró a los dos chicos.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que hablaba tan fuerte" dijo, logrando sonar algo calmado. "Perdón por despertarlos."

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta alejándose, quejándose sobre personas desconsideradas impidiéndole dormir. James miró a Harry pero éste ya había agarrado su mochila y tarea. Con una última mirada mordaz a James, salió de la sala común, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

* * *

 

Tras el desastroso entrenamiento del la última vez, los cuatro Weasley se comportaban mejor con Harry. Los gemelos, e incluso Ron intentaron disculparse, lo cual él hizo a un lado. No iba a dejar que salieran del paso tan fácilmente. Sabía que su hermana les habría advertido sobre su promesa de venganza y le daba tanta emoción ver las miradas cautelosas de Fred y George. Se la iba a devolver, pero no todavía. Era divertido ver cuan nerviosos los ponía, esperando un ataque que nunca ocurriría.

En cuanto a Ginny, hacia un esfuerzo consciente por saludarlo cada vez que se cruzaban. Harry la ignoraba, igual que hacia con el resto.

Por otro lado, James Potter se había convertido en un nuevo tipo de pesadilla para Harry. Siguió tratando de hablar con él, interrogándolo una y otra vez sobre la conversación de aquella noche. Frustraba tanto a Harry, pero estaba de vuelta a su plan de ignorarlo, y no respondía a nada de lo que preguntaba.

Pero dos días antes del gran partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, sucedió algo que borró a James y a todo lo demás de su mente. Tenía problemas más grandes.

Comenzó como un dolor sordo, justo después de la cena. Su cicatriz continuó picandole durante la práctica pero Harry la bloqueó. Mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala común esa noche, su cicatriz comenzó a arder.

Harry se detuvo, pensando que lo mejor sería a ver a Poppy. No tenía pociones para aliviar el dolor y sabía que necesitaría algunas pronto.

"¿Harry? ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Damien, viendo que se volvía para ir en otra dirección.

"Estaré allí ... en un ... minuto" se las arregló para decir, pero su voz reveló su dolor.

La quemadura en su cicatriz empeoró progresivamente. Su visión se volvió borrosa, haciendo que Harry tropezara.

"¿Harry?" Damien se volvió hacia él, preocupado.

Harry gimió cuando repentinamente su cicatriz ardió con dolor, un dolor que se intensificó rápidamente. Levantó la mano para agarrar su frente justo cuando las piernas cedieron y se desplomó sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Harry!" Damien gritó y corrió hacia él. Ron se lanzó detrás de él.

Gruñó de dolor, sus dedos se clavaron en su frente. Podía escuchar el pánico en la voz de Damien, preguntándole qué le ocurría, pero no podía responder. Su mandíbula se apretó en un esfuerzo por lidiar con el dolor. Entonces lo sintió, un lento goteo saliendo de su nariz. Harry agachó la cabeza, tocó el frío suelo con la frente y reprimió todos los sonidos de agonía. No quería que Ron o Damien lo vieran sangrar por la nariz, sabía que no se callarían al respecto.

Pero Damien y Ron ya estaban lo suficientemente alarmados. Damien lo intentó, pero no pudo hacer que Harry se levantara, asustado se volvió hacia Ron.

"¡Ron! ¡Ve por mi padre!"

"¡No!" Harry se levantó. Su mano agarró el brazo de Damien. "¡No lo llames!"

"¡Oh Dios!" Damien se quedó sin aliento al ver a su hermano; pálido, tembloroso y con sangre goteando de su nariz, manchando sus labios. "¿Que te ocurre?" gritó.

Ron estaba parado sobre los dos hermanos, sin saber qué hacer.

Harry se incorporó, luchando por ponerse de pie. Su visión se oscureció y temió desmayarse pronto.

"¡Poppy!" logró decir, una mano sujetó su cicatriz. "Necesito a... Poppy!"

Damien agarró el brazo libre de Harry y lo colocó sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a apoyarse.

"El ala del hospital suena como una buena idea, amigo". Ron le dijo a Damien, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados.

Damien se dirigió tan rápido como pudo al hospital con Harry.

* * *

 

Poppy apartó unos oscuros mechones de su húmeda frente, acariciando su piel con suavidad. Miró la furiosa cicatriz roja en forma de rayo. Frotó un bálsamo refrescante sobre su cicatriz, sintiendo calor bajo sus dedos. Ella vio unos ojos verdes mirándola. Sonrió.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó.

Harry asintió, girando en sus dedos el frasco vacío de poción para aliviar el dolor.

"Sí", agregó en voz baja. "Gracias."

Poppy se sentó frente a él, sus ojos cansados fijos en Harry.

"¿Con qué frecuencia ocurren las hemorragias nasales?" preguntó.

Harry se movió, sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Hoy fue la primera vez".

"No mientas, Harry." reprendió Poppy.

Harry la miró.

"¿Por qué crees que estoy mintiendo?"

Poppy le sonrió.

"He sido una enfermera atendiendo a niños durante casi dos décadas", asintió con la cabeza, "Sé cuándo me mienten".

Harry miró hacia otro lado pero no respondió.

"¿Cada vez que tienes un dolor de cabeza ocurren las hemorragias nasales?" preguntó Poppy.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No, solo cuando el dolor es extremo".

"Ya veo." respondió Poppy. "¿Con qué frecuencia es ese el caso?"

"No tan a menudo como para ser preocupante" respondió Harry.

"No deberías tener hemorragias nasales en absoluto, Harry"dijo Poppy. "Es bastante preocupante que éstas ocurran, y mucho menos con dolores de cabeza" tomó aire, preparándose. "Estos dolores de cabeza, ¿están conectados a esa cicatriz en tu frente?"

Harry la miró, pero no respondió. Durante un largo momento, nadie habló. Luego, con un suspiro levantó las piernas de la cama y se levantó.

"Será mejor que me vaya. Damien sigue esperándome afuera" no se encontró con los ojos de la enfermera de la escuela. "Gracias por esto." levantó el frasco de pociones.

"Siéntate, Harry" instruyó Poppy "Todavía no he terminado."

"Sí, has terminado" la tajante respuesta de Harry la tomó por sorpresa. Él siempre era educado con ella.

"¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?" siguió adelante independientemente.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Te veré más tarde." gritó, ignorando su pregunta.

"Harry," Poppy se puso de pie. "Por favor espera."

Harry se detuvo.

Poppy corrió hacia él.

"Solo trato de ayudarte." dijo. "¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo si no me dejas?"

Harry le dio una tensa sonrisa.

"No necesito ayuda, de verdad, estoy bien".

Poppy levantó una ceja, su rápido genio escapándose.

"¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿entiendes por qué tienes hemorragias nasales con los dolores de cabeza? ¿Sabes de qué estás sufriendo? ¿Cuál es el tratamiento?" su voz se volvió más aguda con cada pregunta. "Porque te diré una cosa, Harry. ¡Tomar pociones para aliviar el dolor y frotar bálsamo refrescante en tu cicatriz no es la forma de tratarla! ¡Solo estás cuidando los síntomas, no la causa!"

Harry se encontró con su mirada enojada.

"No necesito un sermón, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo. "Sé lo que es esto, sé cómo manejarlo, así que déjalo estar".

Se movió a su alrededor para irse.

"La cicatriz es una maldición, ¿no?" Poppy dijo tras él.

Harry se detuvo, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Lentamente se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos ardían.

"Lo que sufres no son dolores de cabeza", continuó Poppy, "Es la cicatriz la que te causa dolor, ¿verdad?"

Harry no respondió pero su expresión le dijo a Poppy que su suposición era correcta.

"No puedes probarlo" dijo Harry de repente. "Las cicatrices malditas son raras y casi nada se sabe sobre ellas e incluso si lo cuentas, ¡Él no puede ...!"

"¡Espera espera!" Poppy levantó una mano, mirándolo confundida. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Decirle a quién?"

"Dumbledore!" Harry escupió el nombre con veneno.

Poppy parpadeó.

"¿Por qué involucraría al Director?" preguntó.

"¿No le dirás?" preguntó Harry, su tono sugiriendo que la pregunta era retórica.

Poppy balbuceó con indignación.

"¡No haría tal cosa!" negó de inmediato. "¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir que divulgaría información médica confidencial! Con el único que quiero hablar sobre esto eres tú".

Harry parecía sorprendido, pero no completamente convencido.

"Entonces, ¿no vas a ir corriendo a Dumbledore para decirle sobre mi cicatriz?" preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto no!" respondió Poppy molesta. "¿Por qué haría tal cosa?"

"Así él pueda usarlo contra mi" respondió Harry.

Poppy entrecerró los ojos.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, ¡no tengo ningún interés en usarte!" respondió acaloradamente.

"Entonces eres la única."

Poppy se detuvo, su ira abandonándola por completo. Ahora entendía su reacción y se encontró molesta con el Director. No le había mostrado a Harry ninguna razón para confiar en él.

"Incluso si no fuera sanadora y no estuviera obligada por mi profesión a no hablar sobre el historial médico de mis pacientes, no diría nada de lo que me dijiste" dijo Poppy en voz baja.

Harry la miró y una pequeña sonrisa finalmente se abrió paso.

Poppy lo llevó de vuelta a la cama y ambos se sentaron.

"Entonces, esta cicatriz maldita" hizo un gesto a su frente, "¿Te fue dada por ... por Quién-Tú-Sabes?"

Harry se detuvo, seguía pareciendo nervioso hablando de su secreto. Miró a Poppy y asintió lentamente.

"Sí."

Poppy asintió con fuerza, su rostro palideció un poco, pero trató de actuar con calma.

"¿Cuándo empezó a dolerte?" preguntó.

Harry sonrió y se estiró para trazar la cicatriz con sus dedos.

"Desde que puedo recordar." respondió. "La mayoría de los días es solo un dolor sordo, no me molesta".

"¿Sabes por qué empeora el dolor?" preguntó Poppy.

Harry dejó caer su mano de la frente.

"Tiene algo que ver con cómo se siente mi padre" confió Harry. "Si realmente está enojado o molesto, o incluso si está muy contento hace que mi cicatriz me moleste".

Poppy parecía intrigada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

"¿Me puedes describir el dolor?"

Harry se tomó un momento para averiguarlo.

"Es intenso", admitió. "Comienza a construirse al principio como una especie de ardor. Por lo general, solo permanece así durante unos minutos y luego vuelve a caer" se movió en la cama. "Pero si padre está realmente enojado, el ardor comienza a empeorar. El dolor es como ... como un dolor, pero más fuerte", miró a Poppy para ver si entendía lo que quería decir. Ella asintió con la cabeza viéndose muy preocupada. Harry continuó. "Entonces, de alguna forma, explota y el dolor se convierte en un agudo dolor. Sólo ha sucedido unas cuantas veces, pero cuando lo hace siento que mi cabeza está a punto de partirse".

Poppy se mantuvo tranquila y le hizo la siguiente pregunta, la que más le preocupaba.

"¿Cuándo empezaron las hemorragias nasales?"

"Hace muy poco." respondió Harry. "Sucedió por primera vez cuando me capturaron y me llevaron a la sede de la Orden".

"¿Nunca ha pasado antes?" preguntó Poppy.

"No." Harry respondió.

Poppy lo miró, estudiándolo de cerca.

"¿Desde entonces cuántas veces has tenido hemorragias nasales?"

"Unas pocas veces." respondió Harry.

Poppy negó con la cabeza.

"No me gusta como suena esto, Harry" le dijo con honestidad. "Como dijiste, las cicatrices malditas son raras y casi no hay información sobre ellas. Está ampliamente aceptado que a veces duelen, pero no deberían causar hemorragias nasales y un dolor tan extremo".

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer" dijo.

Poppy no se veía feliz. Se sentó reflexionando sobre todo lo que Harry le había dicho. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más preocupada estaba.

"Lo investigaré." le prometió. "Veré si puedo entender por qué tu cicatriz actúa de esta manera. Tal vez haya una manera de evitar que te duela".

Harry la miró con suspicacia.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no se lo digas a nadie".

"No lo repetiré!" dijo Poppy. "Ya te dije que no lo haría. Ahora, tienes que venir inmediatamente a mí si te duele la cicatriz. No quiero que trates de lidiar con eso" hizo una mueca para mostrar lo que pensaba de esa idea.

"Bueno lo haré." Harry rió.

"Lo digo en serio, Harry. ¡Si descubro que has estado sufriendo en silencio ...!"

"¿Qué harás exactamente?" Harry sonrió.

Poppy entrecerró los ojos.

"Realmente no quieres averiguarlo".

Harry rió.

Fuera del ala del hospital, James estaba parado con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente. Había oído todo lo que Harry le había dicho a Poppy. Se había apresurado a ir al hospital cuando Ron lo encontró y le contó que Harry se había enfermado de repente. Había llegado encontrándose con Damien esperando afuera. Envió a su hijo menor lejos con la intención de entrar en el ala cuando escuchó la furiosa discusión entre Harry y la enfermera de la escuela. Escuchó, con la intención de entrar tan pronto como la conversación se calmara. Pero en cambio, escuchó cada palabra que Harry y Poppy intercambiaron.

Se volvió y comenzó a dirigirse a la oficina del director. Dumbledore sabría sobre cicatrices malditas y cómo hacer para que dejaran de doler. James estaba seguro de ello.


	30. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

Albus Dumbledore no era un hombre que entrara en pánico fá ía un don especial para mantener la calma, incluso ante el inmenso peligro. Su serenidad era famosa, casi tanto como el propio mago. Pero hoy, sentado en su oficina, escuchando la preocupación de James Potter, Dumbledore sintió, por primera vez en años, pánico.

No lo mostró; mantuvo su expresión clara, sus manos metidas debajo de la barbilla pero sus ojos traicionaron su preocupación, el brillo habitual en ellos había desaparecido.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de algo como esto?" preguntó James con voz temblorosa.

El extraño sentimiento de pánico en Dumbledore empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era negativa.

"Las cicatrices malditas son raras" comenzó, dejando caer las manos de su barbilla. "No hay muchos estudios documentados, pero estas cicatrices son conocidas por actuar de vez en cuando".

"Sí, de vez en cuando!" repitió James, "No innumerables veces en el plazo de dos meses!" Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la cara con una mano. "Ha estado sufriendo. Todo este tiempo, Harry ha estado sufriendo y no lo he notado" se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de padre era? ¿No se daba cuenta de que su hijo había estado sufriendo? Había visto a Harry frotarse la frente, y muchas veces haciendo muecas de incomodidad. Una vez en el cuartel general, había visto a Harry agarrarse la frente claramente con dolor. Lo había intentado, pero Harry lo había excluído. Aún así, debería haberlo intentado más, debería haberlo obligado a aceptar su ayuda. Se sentía horriblemente disgustado consigo mismo por haberle fallado, una vez más.

"Las hemorragias nasales", comenzó Dumbledore en voz baja, "¿cuándo dijo Harry que empezaron?"

"No lo dijo" respondió James con cansancio. "Solo dijo que eran bastante recientes".

Dumbledore parecía un poco aliviado.

"Bien bien." murmuró con los ojos bajos, obviamente descubriendo algo.

"Él no quería que lo supieras." dijo James. "Está bajo la impresión de que lo usarías contra él".

Dumbledore sonrió, ocultando el dolor que le causaba la desconfianza de Harry.

"Todavía me considera un enemigo" respondió: "Y el signo de un buen soldado es nunca revelar una debilidad al enemigo" Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "Con el tiempo verá que no le deseo mal".

"Vine a ti esperando que supieras lo qué le ocurría a Harry". James dijo con tono casi acusatorio.

"Ojala lo supiera" respondió Dumbledore sinceramente. "Pero como dije, las cicatrices malditas son raras" se puso de pie, encontrándose con la mirada del preocupado padre. "Tengo un amigo que realizó un estudio y, como resultado tiene una brillante comprensión sobre marcas mágicas de nacimiento. Es posible que encontrara algo sobre cicatrices malditas en su estudio. Le pediré consejo".

James asintió, un poco de esperanza calentando su corazón. Tal vez podrían resolver esto después de todo.

* * *

 

Era una mañana fría y gris a finales de octubre, cuando Harry se arrastró de la cama. Hoy era el gran día, el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Se lavó y se vistió, tirando perezosamente de la túnica de Quidditch.

Cuando entró en la sala común, Damien vino corriendo hacia él, mostrándole la nueva escoba Nimbus 3000.

"¡Harry mira! ¡Mira lo que papá me compró! ¿No es genial? ¡Ahora ambos tenemos una Nimbus! ¡Definitivamente ganaremos!"

"Sí", respondió Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco, "Nada mimado, ¿verdad?"

Pero Damien estaba de demasiado buen humor como para molestarse. Felizmente mostraba la escoba a cualquier persona que pasara mientras andaban al Gran Comedor para el desayuno.

Harry fue una vez más, escoltado por James. Se molestó cuando encontró que durante todo el camino al comedor la mirada del Auror no vaciló sobre de él. No le habló, lo que era una mejoría según Harry, pero su silenciosa mirada lo estaba carcomiendo. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor estaba lo suficientemente irritado como para girarse y susurrarle.

"¿Planeando hacerme un agujero?"

James le sonrió, con preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien". respondió tranquilamente.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Prueba algo nuevo" sugirió con frialdad, "Este acto se está haciendo viejo".

Dejó a James en las puertas y entró, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para comer algo.

* * *

 

La multitud en el campo de Quidditch era más grande que cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera visto.

 _'¿De dónde vino toda esta gente?'_  pensó para sí mismo mientras salía del vestuario con el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Estaba en línea con los otros jugadores de Gryffindor. Vio como la capitana, Angelina, avanzaba hacia el centro del campo donde se acercaba un alto y mezquino Slytherin. Harry inspeccionó a los jugadores de Slytherin. Todos eran chicos y la mayoría de ellos eran muy voluminosos, como el capitán de su equipo. Draco fácilmente era el más pequeño y más joven del equipo. Harry mantuvo la cara seria cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco. El buscador de Slytherin trataba de mantener su mascara de desprecio, pero vaciló ligeramente cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Harry.

Madame Hooch hizo sonar su silbato y los catorce jugadores se alzaron en el aire. A su alrededor sonaron aclamaciones y muchos levantaron pancartas, decoradas en rojo y dorado y plata y verde. Los dos primeros jugadores en llegar a la cima fueron Harry y Damien. Damien le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a Ginny para tomar la quaffle. Harry pronto se unió a Draco. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de alejarse en direcciones opuestas. Damien le tiró la quaffle a Ginny, quien se dirigió hacia los tres aros de gol, en el extremo del campo. La quaffle le fue brutalmente arrebatada por un Slytherin que le doblaba tamaño.

Harry miró con placer como Slytherin anotó, ni siquiera en el primer minuto de partido. La multitud plateada y verde se vino abajo. Damien corrió para atrapar la quaffle y se dirigió al extremo del campo para anotar. Harry se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que Damien volaba. En cuestión de segundos, esquivó a dos Slytherins y una bludger para lograr un fantástico gol. El enjambre de estudiantes vistiendo de rojo y dorado dio un estruendoso aplauso por la puntuación de Damien. Harry solo pudo distinguir la voz del comentarista, Lee Jordan, anunciando el resultado 10-10.

Harry sintió una cálida sensación de orgullo viajando desde la boca de su estómago hasta su pecho mientras observaba como el chico de doce años burlaba a chicos cuatro años mayores que él. Harry se dio otra sacudida mental.

Se volvió para examinar a los jugadores, y seleccionó a su primera víctima. La capitana, la jugadora más rápida después de Damien. Angelina Johnson tenía que irse.

Harry despegó en dirección opuesta a Angelina. Draco lo siguió al instante. Giró a la derecha, Draco hizo lo mismo. Harry esperaba que Draco hubiera tomado en serio sus palabras. La noche anterior le había dicho que jugara como lo hacía normalmente, lo que significaba que los bateadores de Slytherin tenían que apuntar al buscador de Gryffindor. Draco se había opuesto de inmediato, aterrorizado por alentar a otros Slytherins de atacar al Príncipe Oscuro. Pero, por supuesto, aparte de Draco, nadie más en Slytherin sabía de la verdadera identidad de Harry. Así que todo lo que Draco tenía que hacer, era mantenerse alejado, mantener la boca cerrada y dejar que sus compañeros de equipo jugaran sucio con Harry. Draco no estaba contento en lo más mínimo, pero hizo lo que le dijeron.

Harry dio un giro brusco, la voz de Lee resonó en el campo, especulando que el buscador de Gryffindor debía haber visto la snitch. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Se dirigió hacia una despreocupada Angelina. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Crabbe le enviaba una bludger.

_'Perfecto'_

En el último momento, antes de que el bludger pudiera atrapar la cola de la escoba de Harry, entró en una inmersion profunda.

Sucedió exactamente como planeó.

La bludger se estrelló contra Angelina. Ella gritó de dolor y sorpresa. Su brazo tomó la mayor parte del impacto. Apretándolo contra su pecho, se tambaleó sobre la escoba, casi perdiendo el control por completo. El equipo de Gryffindor estuvo instantáneamente a su lado, incluido Harry. Pero Angelina le dijo a todos que estaba bien y que volvieran al partido. Mientras tanto, Slytherin había logrado marcar otro gol.

El resultado ahora era 20-10 para Slytherin. A medida que avanzaba el partido, Gryffindor débilmente seguía la cola de Slytherin. Tras una hora, el puntaje era de 60-50 para Slytherin. Angelina había sido enormemente ralentizada. Draco tomando el mismo ejemplo que Harry hirió a Ginny casi de la misma manera, por una bludger de Fred. Eso significaba que Gryffindor tenía a dos cazadores derribados.

Draco se volvió hacia Damien, el tercero y último de los cazadores de Gryffindor. Aceleró hacia Damien, pero Harry de repente lo bloqueó, flotando delante de él. Los ojos verdes brillaron en advertencia y Draco entendió el significado perfectamente.

_'¡No él!'_

Draco frunció el ceño, su frente se arrugó y entrecerró los ojos grises, interrogándolo. Pero Harry se alejó, habiendo dado su silenciosa orden. Draco lanzó una última mirada a Damien, pero se alejó obedientemente.

Harry ni siquiera buscaba la snitch dorada y Draco estaba demasiado ocupado siguiéndolo como para prestar atención. La puntuación era cada vez mejor para Slytherin, 80-60.

Una Angelina muy acosada voló hacia Harry.

"¡Harry, atrapa la snitch y termina con este desastre antes de que empeore!" le dijo con voz adolorida.

Harry asintió mientras observaba los terrenos.

_'Sí, terminemos ya'._

Harry la vio, la pequeña bola dorada, revoloteando cerca de uno de los postes de meta. Despegó a una velocidad asombrosa, con Draco en sus talones. Cada ojo de la multitud tenía los ojos puestos en los dos buscadores, preguntándose quién sería el primero en conseguir la snitch. Harry aceleró hacia la bola huidiza. Draco se acercó a Harry, los dos chicos volaban a toda velocidad, tratando de atrapar la snitch. La bola dorada correteaba en todas direcciones, como si supiera que estaba a punto de ser devorada, y trataba de escapar de las garras.

Harry y Draco giraron a la derecha, sin dejar fuera de su vista la bola dorada. Ambos chicos hicieron una inmersión profunda, estirándose para agarrar la snitch. Los dedos de Harry estaban a centímetros de agarrarla. Sus dedos sintieron el aleteo de las diminutas alas. Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión. Miró a Draco, encontrándose con sus preocupados ojos. Harry le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y salió de la zambullida. Los dedos de Draco se cerraron sobre la snitch dorada.

Draco se veía sorprendido mientras tocaba el suelo. Entonces sonrió, extendiendo la mano en el aire, mostrando a todos la snitch que todavía luchaba entre sus dedos. Harry se quedó en el aire por un momento, viendo plenamente la victoria de Slytherin. Los Slytherin aplaudían y gritaban, locos de alegría. Los Gryffindors, los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs quedaron atónitos en silencio. Muchos habían visto a Harry entrenar con el equipo y sabían que era brillante. No podían entender que había sucedido. Estaba tan cerca de atrapar la snitch. ¿Qué le hizo perder en el último momento?

Harry tocó el suelo y desmontó de la escoba. Estaba rodeado por los devastados jugadores de Gryffindor. Angelina se acercó a él, acompañada por Fred, George y Ron.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" chilló.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que Malfoy fue más rápido." Harry respondió.

"¡Mierda de dragón!" gritó Ron, su cara y orejas tan rojas como su cabello. "¡Malfoy no fue más rápido en atrapar la maldita snitch! ¡Dejaste que lo hiciera!"

"Ron!" regañó Angelina, lívida ante tal acusación.

"Vamos, Angie, ¡no puedes decirme que no lo viste!" Dijo Ron "¡Salió de la inmersión justo cuando Malfoy agarró la snitch! ¡Harry dejó que los Slytherins ganaran!"

"¿Por qué los dejaría ganar?" Preguntó Harry.

Angelina asintió con la cabeza.

"Exactamente" dijo. "No hay razón por la que Harry haría eso" tomó un tembloroso aliento. "Creo que todos estamos en shock, deberíamos ..."

"Oh, vamos Angie!" exclamó Fred. "¡No seas tan densa!"

"¿No crees que es un poco extraño", agregó George, "que el único cazador, que no fuera atacado durante el partido sea su hermano?"

Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente hacia los gemelos pero permaneció en silencio. Fue entonces cuando notó que Damien no estaba con los demás. Miró detrás de él, ignorando completamente los gemelos discutiendo y Angelina. Vio a Damien y Ginny en el otro extremo del campo. Ginny estaba a punto de llorar viendo a los Slytherin regocijarse por su victoria. Se sostenía el hombro torpemente, obviamente con dolor. Pero fue la expresión de Damien la que hizo que el corazón de Harry saltara un latido. Incluso a cierta distancia, no cabía duda de la expresión traicionada de su rostro.

* * *

 

El ambiente en la sala común de Gryffindor parecía estar a la par con perder una guerra. En cierto modo, no estaba lejos de la realidad. Desde el principio, Slytherin y Gryffindor mantenían una feroz rivalidad. Con el primer partido perdido contra Slytherin, ¿cómo los Gryffindor iban a enfrentar a los Slytherin durante el resto del año?

A diferencia de los Weasley, todos los demás Gryffindors pensaban que Harry había jugado realmente bien, solo que esta vez Draco Malfoy había contado con la suerte. Harry ridiculizaba en silencio su estupidez. Había saboteado deliberadamente su oportunidad de ganar la copa y lo había hecho frente sus narices pero, eran incapaces de ver la verdad. Por supuesto, esperaba cierta depresión por perder el partido, pero la intensidad lo desconcertaba. Los estudiantes en realidad estaban de  _luto_  por la pérdida. Algunos idiotas incluso tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Harry deseó poder disfrutar su miseria pero no podía. Todo por culpa de un mocoso malcriado y mimado llamado Damien.

Era el único Gryffindor que no estaba en la sala común en ese momento y debido a eso, Harry encontró su mirada lanzándose de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, esperando su regreso. ¿Por qué? lo desconocía.

Lentamente la sala común se vació y de repente el único que quedó fue Harry sentado junto al fuego moribundo. A las once menos cuarto, la puerta del retrato se abrió y Harry vio como Damien, muy molesto, entraba a la sala. Se dirigía al dormitorio de chicos, antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de Harry. Damien se detuvo a medio paso.

Harry vio como muchas emociones parpadeaban en la cara del chico. Nunca había visto a nadie tan molesto.

 _'Merlín, es sólo un juego'_ pensó para sí mismo.

"Oye, ¿dónde has ...?" Harry se detuvo ante la mano levantada de Damien.

"No Harry, simplemente no lo hagas" dijo, con voz tensa.

Harry solo lo miró, completamente sorprendido por su comportamiento inusual. Damien se dirigió hacia la escalera.

"Damien ..." Harry comenzó, levantándose de su asiento.

"¡No!" le rugió Damien de repente. "¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir!"

Harry estaba más sorprendido por las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de Damien que por su grito.

"¡Por el bien de Merlín, es solo un maldito partido!" se enfureció Harry, "No es para tanto".

Los ojos de Damien se ensancharon y dio un paso hacia él.

"¡Me importa una  _mierda_  el partido!" siseo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?" Pregunto Harry.

"¡Porque me traicionaste!" acusó Damien. "Tuviste una opción hoy, Harry. Podrías haber ayudado a tu amigo o podrías haberte quedado con tu hermano, y fuiste contra mí".

"¿Mi amigo?" Preguntó Harry, todavía luchando por mantener las pretensiones. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Oh, déjalo, Harry!" dijo Damien: "Sé que tú y Malfoy son amigos. Sé que habláis y sé que por él tiraste el partido de hoy".

"¡Eso es basura!" negó Harry.

Damien negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con dolor.

"¿Sabes qué, Harry? Desde que me enteré que tenía un hermano mayor, todo lo que quería hacer era estar cerca de él, como Ron con sus hermanos. Pero sabía que con todo lo que habías pasado, sería difícil hablar contigo. Sabía que tomaría tiempo abrirte, acostumbrarte a nosotros. Por eso que me tragué toda la mierda que me tiraste. Por eso te excusaba, intentando convencer a los demas, incluso a mí mismo de que no eras tan malo." Sacudió la cabeza. "Pero me equivoqué. ¡Fui tan idiota al pensar que te importaría, que ser una familia significaba algo para ti!"

"¡No eres mi familia!" le siseó Harry. "¡Te lo dije la primera vez que te conocí!"

Damien se detuvo, sus ojos color avellana mostrando cuánto le dolían esas palabras.

"¡La primera vez que te conocí me trataste como una mierda!" dijo Damien enojado. "Pero lo ignoré, pensando que estabas en shock, que no sabías que tenías un hermano. Cuando llegaste a Hogwarts, insultaste a mis mejores amigos, amigos que son como mi familia. Llamaste a Hermione por ese nombre tan desagradable y atacaste a Ron porque la defendió. Ignoré todo eso, convencí a mis amigos de no denunciar el abuso, ¡porque era lo suficientemente estúpido como para excusarte!  _¡No tenía varita, sólo se estaba defendiendo, no sabía nada mejor que hacer que llamar a Hermione por ese nombre!_  ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos. Se defienden, se perdonan unos a otros. Pensé que una vez que te acostumbraras a todo, una vez que te dieras cuenta que pertenecías aquí con tu familia ... "

"¡Eres tan denso como tu padre!" lo interrumpió Harry, "¿en qué maldito idioma necesito decirlo? ¡No eres mi familia!"

"¡Eso es!" Damien levantó ambas manos, sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos encendidos. "¡Terminé con esto! ¡No puedo soportar más esta mierda! ¡No quieres ser mi hermano, perfecto, porque yo ya no quiero ser tu familia! ¡Se acabó!"

Con eso, Damien se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Harry completamente solo.


	31. Viajes Supervisados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de Kurinoone : Una reescritura de la primera parte de la trilogia del Principe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasa si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Lord Voldemort donde estaba la guarida de los Potter. ¿Y si en su lugar él cogió a Harry y lo llevó directame hasta él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness Within Rewrite
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es una traducción de The Darkness Within: Rewrite, la autora original es Kurinoone.

"¿Damy?"

"No."

"Vamos, Damy".

"Dije que no."

"¡No seas desagradable!"

"No me importa!"

Lily frunció los labios con las manos descansando sobre su cintura.

"Te arrepentirás" le dijo. "Hoy estás enojado con Harry, pero no invitarlo a tu fiesta de cumpleaños te avergonzará una vez que le vuelvas a hablar".

Damien hizo una mueca.

"No me sentiré avergonzado, porque nunca volveré a hablarle".

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. Durante la última semana, había estado tratando de convencerlo de que pusiera fin a sus amargos sentimientos contra Harry. Pero su hijo menor era tan terco como su padre y su hermano.

"Está bien, es tu elección." cedió, "Pero mañana cumplirás trece años, entrarás en la adolescencia" sonrió y pasó una mano amorosamente por su cabello oscuro. "Es algo importante y no tener a tu hermano allí te afectará, no importa cuánto lo niegues".

Damien no dijo nada, pero las palabras de su madre lo golpearon. Sacudió la cabeza un momento después, haciendo a un lado la culpa.  _¡Él no cree que sea mi hermano!_  pensó para sí mismo:  _'¡Puedo hacer lo mismo!'_

* * *

 

"¿Señor Potter?"

Harry se detuvo junto a la puerta, se giró para mirar a McGonagall. El resto de los estudiantes pasaron junto a él, saliendo corriendo del aula de Transfiguraciones. Llevando su mochila, Harry se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

McGonagall levantó una ceja ante el tono pero no dijo nada. Abrió el cajón y sacó un sobre sellado. Ella lo sostuvo.

"Firma esto y devuélvamelo al final de la semana" instruyó.

Harry tomó el sobre, lo giró y lo abrió. Sacó el grueso pergamino amarillo y se detuvo. Sus ojos parpadearon sobre el pergamino, leyendo las pocas líneas rápidamente. Miró de nuevo a McGonagall, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

Levantó el pergamino.

"¿Esto es una broma?"

"No tengo tales hábitos como bromear con los estudiantes, señor Potter" respondió McGonagall con severidad. "Pida a alguno sus padres que complete la hoja de permiso, si desea ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana".

"¿Hogsmeade?" preguntó Harry, "¿en serio me dejarán ir?"

"No depende de mí." respondió McGonagall. "Depende de sus padres".

La expresión de Harry se relajó, su ceño se reemplazó por una sonrisa, pero sus ojos continuaron ardiendo.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿tendré Aurores y Dementores haciéndome compañía?"

McGonagall vaciló, su expresión delataba su repugnancia ante la mención de los dementores.

"Los Dementores no se acercarán a ti ni a ninguno de los otros estudiantes" respondió, con tal convicción, que Harry se sobresaltó en silencio. "Si no tengo tu autorización para el viernes, no podrás ir" dijo, arreglando sus lentes sobre su nariz. "Que tenga un buen día, señor Potter" lo despidió.

Harry salió del salón de clases con el permiso todavía en sus manos.

* * *

 

"Oye, ¿dónde estabas?" saludó James cuando Harry salió del aula. Frunció el ceño ante el permiso apretado en su mano. "¿Que es eso?"

Finalmente, todo tuvo sentido para Harry. Estaban jugando con él. Todos ellos, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Potter, estaban todos juntos en esto, levantando una posible esperanza de libertad, solo para aplastarla. Miró la hoja de permiso. McGonagall dijo que no le correspondía a ella dejarlo ir a Hogsmeade, que dependía de James o Lily. Querían que él le preguntara a James, solo para que pudiera dar la vuelta y decirle que no. Harry resopló.

_'¡Al diablo con esto!'_

Aplastó el pergamino en su puño y lo tiró al suelo, caminó hacia delante. James se veía sorprendido.

"Harry, ¿qué fue eso?" preguntó.

"Nada." Harry aclaró.

"Parecía algo".

Harry lo miró pero siguió caminando.

"McGonagall me dio permiso para el viaje a Hogsmeade".

James se detuvo en seco. Dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba el papel arrugado. Harry también se detuvo, girándose para mirarlo con ojos curiosos. Vio a James recoger el permiso y alisarlo, leyéndolo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él.

"¿Por qué lo tiraste?" preguntó James: "¿No quieres ir a Hogsmeade?"

"¿Realmente me dejarías ir?" Harry pregunto burlonamente.

"Claro que si." respondió James.

Harry se quedó momentáneamente aturdido. Por supuesto no le creyó.

"¿A qué estás jugando?" preguntó.

"A nada." James se encogió de hombros. "Lo digo en serio. Si quieres ir a Hogsmeade, firmaré el permiso".

"Estás mintiendo."

"No lo estoy", insistió James, "Ven, dame una pluma y lo firmaré ahora mismo".

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Por qué confiarías en mí para ir a Hogsmeade?"

James le sonrió.

"Porque estaré ahí contigo." respondió, "Así como el resto de la Orden" añadió.

Harry se maravilló en silencio ante la estupidez del hombre. ¿Realmente creía que él y su Orden eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar que escapara? Una vez estuviera fuera de Hogwarts, nada podría impedirle volver con su padre.

Metió la mano en la mochila y sacó una pluma. Se la entregó a James en silencioso desafío. James la tomó con la cabeza bien alta. Una firma garabateada y Harry sonrió alegremente. El día del viaje a Hogsmeade, se iría a casa.

* * *

 

El fin de semana llegó rápidamente, y el sábado por la mañana transcurrió en una prisa disparatada para todos los estudiantes que iban a Hogsmeade. Harry se levantó mientras el resto de sus compañeros de dormitorio se estaban preparando.

"¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade hoy?" preguntó Neville, mientras Harry pasaba junto a él para ir a bañarse.

"Sí." respondió Harry.

"¿Alguna vez has ido antes?" preguntó Neville, levantando la vista tras atarse los cordones de sus zapatos.

"No." respondió Harry con la verdad. Había volado sobre Hogsmeade un par de veces, pero nunca había paseado por ella.

"Lo imaginé, contigo viviendo en Suiza".

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Suiza? Maldijo a Damien por lo bajo.

"Sí." accedió a regañadientes.

"Es realmente increible" sonrió Neville. "Me encanta Hogsmeade. Mi papá solía traerme aquí cada invierno" vaciló un poco, sus ojos perdieron su calidez y su sonrisa luchó por mantenerse. "Se ve aún mejor cubierta de nieve" explicó. "¿Si quieres te puedo acompañar por Hogsmeade? Te mostraré todas las partes geniales".

Harry evitó encontrarse con su mirada.

"No, está ... está bien. Quiero deambular por mi cuenta".

Neville se encogió de hombros, sin perder nunca la sonrisa.

"Está bien, genial. Solo avísame si cambias de opinión".

Harry asintió con fuerza y se giró para alejarse antes de que el chico pudiera hacerlo sentir peor.

* * *

 

Cuando Harry volvió de la ducha se alegró de ver que Neville ya se había ido. Solo estaban Dean y Seamus hablando con entusiasmo sobre la tienda de bromas que tenían que visitar. Harry los ignoró y siguió preparándose, secándose el pelo antes de ponerse los zapatos.

La puerta se abrió y de repente había Aurores en la puerta. Estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que los miembros de la Orden entraban a su dormitorio. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada desigual de Moody y sintió el pelo de la nuca ponerse de punta por su expresión. Moody parecía feliz, lo que no podía significar buenas noticias para él. Harry no mostró su ansiedad, en cambio, continuó preparándose, poniéndose los zapatos.

"Estamos trabajando en las habitaciones hoy", dijo Sturgis a Dean y Seamus. "Necesito pedirles a todos que se vayan mientras probamos las salas de seguridad".

Dean y Seamus parecían molestos pero obedecieron, girándose para salir. Harry se movió para unirse a ellos, pero de repente encontró tres varitas apuntándole.

"Tú no, Potter."

Harry se detuvo, mirando a los Aurores con desdén.

"Tienes un poco de prisa, ¿verdad?" le gruñó Moody.

La única respuesta de Harry fue una mirada fulminante.

Moody dio un paso adelante, su varita nunca abandonando su objetivo. Metió la mano libre en su túnica, y sacó algo. Antes de que Harry pudiera ver qué era, Moody agitó su varita y sintió ese algo dirigirse directamente hacia él. Por instinto, Harry se estiró para protegerse, sus dedos agarraron una delgada pulsera roja. Fue solo un momento, ya que desapareció de su alcance y reapareció alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, con un extraño haz de luz roja.

Harry nunca había visto algo así y pareció confundido. Levantó la vista para ver a Moody sonriendo de satisfacción.

"Ahí, ahora puedes irte" se movió para despejar su camino hacia la puerta, pero Harry no se movió.

"¿Que es esto?" exigió, levantando su mano izquierda.

"Es una pulsera Bartra" respondió Moody.

Harry nunca había oído hablar de ella, pero de inmediato supo que no podía ser nada bueno.

"Quítamela." dijo.

"Se te quitará después de tu viaje a Hogsmeade" respondió Moody claramente disfrutando cada momento.

Harry se acercó a él.

"Quítamela, o lo haré yo".

Moody sonrió.

"Adelante."

"¿Alastor?" Sturgis se sobresaltó, pero Moody lo ignoró.

"Adelante, intenta quitártela" desafió Moody.

Harry vio la expresión alarmada de Sturgis cuando giró para mirarlo.

"¡No Potter!" advirtió, "El brazalete solo puede ser retirado por quien lo bloquea". Miró a Moody. "Te dolerá si tú, o alguien más intenta removerla".

Las manos de Harry se apretaron en puños. Su mirada furiosa se encontró con la desigual de Moody, para verlo sonreír con satisfacción.

"Cuando supe que Albus te había permitido ir a Hogsmeade, supe que no tomaría las precauciones necesarias" explicó Moody. "Sabía que dependía de mí, así que conseguí que el Ministro aprobara el brazalete Bartra, lamentablemente solo por hoy" Dio un paso adelante y señaló el brazalete. "Realmente es algo ingenioso. Mantiene al usuario dentro de ciertos límites. Esta está registrado para los límites de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, así que si intentas salir de Hogsmeade entonces ..." Moody se detuvo y apuntó la varita sobre el brazalete que rodeaba la muñeca de Harry.

Una fuerte sacudida de dolor atravesó el brazo izquierdo de Harry. Comenzó por la muñeca y viajó hasta su hombro antes de rasgar su pecho. Un retorcido dolor atrapó su corazón. Terminó en segundos, el dolor insoportable desapareció rápidamente pero dejó a Harry doblado, con la mano sobre el pecho y luchando por respirar.

"Si intentas escapar, te matará. Si se deja activado, la pulsera Bartra te aplastará el corazón, suponiendo que tengas uno" Moody sonrió.

Harry se enderezó, todavía respirando pesadamente. Estaba temblando, no solo por la réplica del dolor, sino por la rabia.

"Si esta es tu condición para ir a Hogsmeade, entonces no quiero ir. ¡Quítamela!" escupió.

"No, la pulsera Bartra permanece todo el día, vayas a Hogsmeade o no" respondió Moody. "No voy a arriesgarme a que intentes escapar mientras la mayoría de la escuela va a Hogsmeade" Se acercó a Harry, "Y si dependiera de mí, muchacho, nunca te quitaría esa cosa. Mereces ser mantenido así. Un perro que muerde debe ser amordazado".

Eso fue todo. Harry atacó, golpeó su puño en la cara de Moody. Moody se tambaleó hacia un lado, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Lo golpeó de nuevo, dándole un puñetazo en las tripas esta vez. Sturgis y el otro Auror, Graham, reaccionaron rápidamente, pero un movimiento de la mano de Harry hizo que ambos hombres volaran a ambos lados de la habitación, tirando sus varitas. Harry levantó a Moody por el cuello, levantando un puño para golpearlo de nuevo. Pero Moody apuntó su varita a la muñeca izquierda de Harry.

El dolor lo golpeó otra vez, viajó desde su brazo a su pecho. Le apretó el corazón, y esta vez, Harry gritó. Soltó a Moody y se aferró al pecho, doblándose, luchando por respirar. Terminó cuando Harry cayó al suelo, incapaz de permanecer de pie. Respirando erráticamente, levantó la vista y encontró a Moody aún apuntándole con la varita, amenazándolo con volver a activar la pulsera Bartra.

"¡Eso es, muchacho! ¡Esta pulsera Bartra nunca se irá ahora!" le ladró.

Escupió una bocanada de sangre, precariamente cerca de Harry antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Los otros dos Aurores se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron. Sturgis se detuvo para mirar a Harry pero no dijo nada. Se fue en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry se quedó donde estaba, respirando profundamente. Le dolía el brazo izquierdo y sentía el pecho dolorosamente apretado. Los latidos de su corazón seguían siendo irregulares y se estaba sintiendo enfermo y mareado. Levantó su mano temblorosa y miró la pulsera Bartra. Un haz de luz, en apariencia engañosamente delgada y frágil rodeaba su muñeca, no pesaba nada, pero podría matarlo si dejaba Hogsmeade mientras la llevara puesta.

Harry cerró los ojos y maldijo. Estaba realmente atrapado. Hoy no se iría a casa, sin importar el número de Mortífagos que hubiera disfrazados en Hogsmeade.

* * *

 

James esperaba a Harry en la entrada principal. Junto a él, estaban sus dos mejores amigos; Remus y Sirius, que vinieron especialmente para llevarlo a Hogsmeade por primera vez. Era una práctica común que los padres y la familia se reunieran con sus hijos en Hogsmeade los días del viaje escolar.

Los tres esperaron, cada uno en silencio preguntándose si Harry vendría o no. No había aparecido esa mañana para desayunar. El resto de estudiantes ya se habían ido a Hogsmeade, acompañados por miembros del personal. Justo cuando James decidió rendirse y buscarlo, vio a su hijo caminar lentamente por las escaleras.

"Se toma su tiempo, ¿no es así?" susurró Sirius desde su lado.

"Él está aquí, eso es todo lo que importa" volvió a murmurar James.

Harry no levantó la vista, simplemente caminó hasta las puertas, ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. No fue hasta que estuvo a unos pasos del trío, que levantó la vista. De inmediato, su expresión se oscureció.

"¡Buenos días, Harry!" saludó James con su habitual sonrisa.

Harry pasó junto a él, sin decir ni una palabra.

James compartió una mirada con sus amigos antes de seguirlo por las puertas principales.

El día era brillante y fresco, el cielo estaba despejado pero el aire llevaba el frío de otoño. Harry empujó sus manos más profundamente en sus bolsillos, encorvándose contra el frío, pero siguió caminando.

"¿No tienes frío?" preguntó James, mirándolo con preocupación.

"Soy de sangre fría, de naturaleza fría y frió de cualquier forma que te puedas imaginar" respondió Harry: "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

James puso los ojos en blanco.

"No puedes darme una respuesta directa, ¿verdad?"

Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa pero no respondió.

Sirius se inclinó para susurrarle a Remus.

"Creo que es muy gracioso".

"Shush, padfoot" reprendió Remus.

Caminaron por los terrenos de la escuela, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

"Entonces, ¿estás emocionado por ir a Hogsmeade?" preguntó James, continuando dolorosamente con la conversación. "¿A dónde quieres ir primero?"

"A cualquier lugar que me aleje de ustedes" respondió Harry.

"No quieres decir eso", se rió Sirius, "Somos los mejores para ir a Hogsmeade. Conocemos todos los lugares interesantes".

Harry lo miró con aversión grabada en cada centímetro de su cara. Su mirada se desvió a James.

"No había suficientes ojos espías que, ¿también tenías que traerlos?"

"James no nos invitó" respondió Remus, "Vinimos por nuestra propia voluntad. Queríamos verte".

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste ...?"

Los cuatro se detuvieron a medio paso, el frío se intensificó repentinamente, haciendo que todos temblaran. Una sombra cayó sobre ellos. Sus respiraciones se empañaron. James miró directamente a Harry, y vio el color desapareciendo de su rostro mientras miraba al cielo con ojos aterrorizados. La varita de James salió en segundos.

"¡Expecto Patronum!"

Al mismo tiempo, otras dos voces se unieron a él y tres formas plateadas salieron de sus varitas. Se elevaron en el aire, mezclándose entre sí formando una pared plateada, que bloqueaba las figuras oscuras que volaban hacia ellos. Los dementores chocaron contra los patronus plateados e inmediatamente retrocedieron, como si fueran repelidos. Había tantos dementores, que los tres patronus tuvieron que bloquearlos. Los dementores se alejaron, alzándose en el cielo, retrocediendo para mantener la guardia, fuera de la vista.

James, Remus y Sirius bajaron sus varitas, con los ojos todavía en el cielo, en caso de que algún otro Dementor se les acercara. La pared plateada de los patronus se derritió revelando nuevamente el brillante cielo azul.

James miró a Harry, que seguía mirando el cielo, sus ojos verdes se movían de un sitio a otro. Fue entonces cuando notó la varita en su mano. Se dio cuenta de algo horrible, la varita manipulada que le habían dado no podía producir el hechizo Patronus. Si Harry hubiera estado solo, no habría podido protegerse de los Dementores. Por supuesto, la intención era mantener a Harry atrapado en Hogwarts.

El corazón de James dio un vuelco cuando lo vio temblando. Se acercó de inmediato.

"¿Harry?"

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron hacia él, nublados de dolor y angustia. Retrocedió un paso, fuera del alcance de James. Cerrando los ojos, tomó una respiración temblorosa en un esfuerzo por calmarse. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a James, el dolor en ellos se había ido, reemplazado por una feroz ira una vez más.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Sirius a Harry, con voz temblorosa.

Harry no respondió pero se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Los Dementores tienen instrucciones de actuar si Harry traspasa las puertas de Hogwarts" dijo Remus. "Vinieron a por él" sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo podríamos habernos olvidado de los dementores?"

El puño de James se apretó alrededor de la varita. ¿Cómo se supone que convencería a Harry de que no era un prisionero cuando había dementores listos en todo momento para succionarle el alma? ¿Qué pensaba Fudge que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a un niño de dieciséis años? El recuerdo de lo aterrorizado que había estado su hijo hacía unos momentos nunca lo abandonaría. James sacudió la cabeza y se puso en marcha, caminando detrás de Harry. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, esos Dementores tenían que irse.

* * *

 

Hogsmeade era un pueblo que no podría disgustar a nadie. Tenía algo del interés de todos. Tiendas de bromas, de dulces, suministros de quidditch, tiendas de libros y casi todo lo demás. Pero para Harry, nada de la magia de Hogsmeade podría distraerlo. Estaba demasiado enojado como para poder concentrarse en cualquier cosa. La combinación de torturas del día lo había agotado mentalmente. Primero, Moody y su pulsera Bartra habían destruido toda esperanza de escapar. Dejando de lado el dolor de la maldita pulsera, estaba más molesto por la oportunidad perdida de volver a casa. Entonces, esos Dementores lo habían asustado, en realidad lo aterrorizaron hasta el punto de sentirse físicamente enfermo. El dolor, la angustia, la desesperación, todo lo que mantenía bien encerrado en su mente se soltó en un solo momento. Todavía estaba temblando. Y para colmo, era seguido por tres hombres dolorosamente molestos, que parecían estar dispuestos a darle un comentario continuo sobre cada maldita cosa de Hogsmeade.

"... y aquí está la Oficina de Correos. Es el hogar de más de quinientos búhos" le decía Sirius. "No me gustaría ser el encargado de la limpieza".

Harry caminó por las concurridas calles, mientras hacía todo lo posible por ignorar a los tres hombres. Echó un vistazo a los grupos de chicos reunidos frente a varias tiendas, riendo, comiendo y disfrutando del viaje. Desvió la mirada. No estaba destinado a experimentar tales simples alegrías. Era acosado por Aurores y amenazado cada paso con Dementores. Sus manos cavaron más profundamente en sus bolsillos y se concentró en respirar, para poder calmarse y resistir la tentación de golpear algo.

Demasiado pronto se encontró con más aurores. Moody, Sturgis, Kingsley y Graham le bloquearon el camino.

"Tiempo para un cambio de turno" dijo Moody, su ojo mágico girando salvajemente, observando su entorno. "Lo llevaremos de aquí".

"No necesitamos un cambio" objetó James, llegando a pararse sobre hombro de Harry. "Me quedaré con él".

Harry se alejó, caminando hacia Moody.

"Si tengo opción, preferiría ir con ellos" murmuró.

James se sorprendió.

"¿Harry...?"

Pero Harry ya se alejaba sin mirar atrás. La ventaja de tener a Moody como guardia era que no le estaría hablando sin parar. De hecho, puede que no hablara en absoluto. Él tampoco caminaría a su lado. En efecto él, y el resto de los Aurores lo siguieron, observándolo desde una pequeña distancia, pero muy necesaria.

Harry se relajó un poco, mirando alrededor del pueblo con un poco más de interés. Vio a un gran grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts sobre la tienda de bromas de Zonko. Pasó por allí, sin tener interés en tales tiendas. Vio a Neville saliendo por la puerta, rodeado por un grupo de Gryffindors. Él también vio a Harry y le sonrió brillantemente. Neville asintió con la cabeza antes de levantar una mano para saludarlo. Harry asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sacó una mano de su cálido bolsillo y le hizo un solo movimiento.

Oyó un resoplido detrás de él antes de que Moody silbara.

"¡Enfermo, hijo de puta!"

Harry se giró para mirarlo, y vio la mirada de odio y rabia brillar en su único ojo humano. Harry apartó la vista de él, concentrándose en caminar. No quería que lo provocaran para atacarlo aquí, por muy tentador que fuera.

Vio un pub al final de la calle. Un cartel que decía:  _'Las tres escobas'_  colgaba de él. Si Harry alguna vez necesitaba una bebida, era hoy. Entró al pequeño pub, viéndolo lleno de gente. Había un buen número de estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero la mayoría eran adultos, sentados alrededor de mesas de madera, riendo y hablando más fuerte de lo necesario. A Harry no le importó si la comitiva forzada de Aurores lo seguía o no. Se dirigió directamente al bar y se acomodó en el primer asiento vacío.

"Un whiskey de fuego" le dijo a la camarera.

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

Harry la miró fijamente.

"¿Que importa?" espetó.

La camarera se puso una mano en la cintura, levantando una ceja.

"Importa mucho. Si no eres mayor de edad, no puedo darte un whiskey de fuego".

Harry se frotó la cabeza con molestia.

"Bien, tengo diecisiete años!" escupió.

La mujer sonrió.

"Buen intento, cariño" negó con la cabeza.

Harry estaba a punto de levantarse e irse cuando el Auror Kingsley llegó detrás de él. Él asintió con la cabeza a la camarera.

"Madame Rosmerta, un chupito de whiskey de fuego por favor".

Ella le sirvió la bebida y la colocó delante de él. Kingsley empujó el pequeño vaso hacia Harry, sorprendiéndolo.

"Parece que lo necesitas" le dijo en voz baja. "Sturgis me contó sobre el brazalete y lo que Alastor hizo" Miró de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban los miembros de la Orden. Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Harry. "Cuando regresemos a Hogwarts, te quitará la pulsera, tienes mi palabra".

Harry no dijo nada. Kingsley se alejó y se sentó en la mesa con el resto de sus colegas. Harry se volvió hacia el chupito de whiskey de fuego. Lo agarró y lo derribó de una sola vez. Le quemó la garganta, como siempre hacía, pero no le importó.

Se sentó en el bar, sus dedos jugando con el vaso vacío. Su tranquila mirada se desviaba de una persona a otra, simplemente observando la alegre atmósfera a su alrededor. Una risa familiar llamó su atención y se volvió en esa dirección. Vio a un grupo de estudiantes en una mesa a su derecha. Harry observó a Damien mientras se reía incontrolablemente de algo que Ron le decía. Su risa sonó en la cabeza de Harry. Observó a Damien, rodeado de sus amigos, bebiendo cerveza y sonriendo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Harry enfocó su atención en los tres hombres que entraron. James Potter encontró a Damien en el momento que entró. Corrió a su mesa, con Remus y Sirius a su lado. James se inclinó para decirle algo al grupo, y todos estallaron en más risas. Damien debió haber respondido algo descarado porque James pareció sorprendido. Pero rió y se acercó él, agitando su cabello con cariño. Sacó su billetera y cogió un poco de dinero, entregándoselo a Damien y nuevamente revolviendo su cabello.

Harry apartó la mirada, estirándose para frotar su cabeza. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Entró en el aseo vacío apresurándose a los lavabos. Abrió el agua fría y se echó un puñado en el rostro hasta sentirlo adormecido. Inclinó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y las manos agarradas al borde. Le tomó casi un minuto abrir los ojos y mirar su reflejo, observó el agua goteando de su rostro. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que su frente descansara contra el espejo.

Se apartó unos momentos después, tomando unas toallitas de papel para secarse la cara. En cualquier momento, uno de los Aurores, probablemente Moody, entraría para ver si estaba tratando de escapar. Se secó la cara y agitó la toalla de papel, tirándola. Se giró para irse, pero se detuvo cuando vio una figura encapuchada en la puerta, bloqueando su camino. Harry agarró su inútil varita.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero la figura dio un paso adelante bloqueándolo a propósito. Harry suspiró.

"Realmente tengo un  _mal_  día, así que sugiero que no te metas conmigo".

La figura encapuchada soltó una risita. Harry habría destrozado a la persona si no hubiera reconocido la risa. Observó sorprendido, como la figura se bajaba la capucha.

Bellatrix Lestrange le sonrió, con sus pesados parpados fijos en él. Ella no lo había visto en meses e inmediatamente vio los cambios. Sus ojos estaban cansados y no tenían su habitual color verde vivo, estaba pálido y tenia la cara más delgada. Obviamente no estaba comiendo bien y tampoco dormía bien. Eso estaba a punto de cambiar, ahora que lo llevaba a casa.

Antes de poder decir una palabra, Harry cerró la pequeña brecha entre ellos. Por un salvaje momento, Bella pensó que la abrazaría. Pero en el fondo, sabía que eso no podía ser. Harry odiaba los abrazos.

En cambio, una de sus manos se cerró sobre su brazo, agarrándola brutalmente fuerte.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" siseó furioso. "¿Quieres que te atrapen?"

Bella miró sus furiosos ojos verdes, pero sabía que no le haría nada. Ella fue quien le enseñó a usar la ira. No podía temer algo que había formado.

"He venido a llevarte a casa" respondió simplemente.

El agarre de Harry se apretó.

"¡No seas estúpida!" siseo. La soltó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, claramente asustado. "¡Los putos Aurores están ahí fuera!" escupió. "¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo vas a irte?"

"Con esto." Bella levantó una cadena de oro.

Harry la miró sintiéndose ligeramente mejor.

"Un traslador, bien. Puedes irte."

"Podemos irnos." corrigió Bella. "Vamos príncipe, es hora de ir a casa".

Harry nunca se había sentido tan horriblemente indefenso. Le dolía el corazón pensar en irse a casa. Miró a Bella con atención por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Bella ... yo ... no puedo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Bella estaba confundida.

"No tengo tiempo para explicarte, alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento".

"La puerta tiene un encanto para mantenerlos alejados. Eres el único al que dejé pasar" respondió. "No durará eternamente, pero aún funciona".

"El ojo mágico de Moody puede ver a través de puertas y paredes" le dijo. "Si se acerca a la puerta, te verá aquí conmigo".

"Entonces deberíamos irnos" respondió.

Harry no sabía cómo decirle. Levantó la muñeca izquierda y retiró la manga. Bella se quedó mirando el brazalete rojo, que no parecía más que un destello de luz.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó, avanzando para echarle un vistazo más de cerca.

"Una pulsera Bartra" respondió Harry en voz baja. "No me permitirá dejar Hogsmeade".

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, los ojos se estrecharon en rendijas.

"¿Qué hace?" exigió.

Harry vaciló. No quería decirle. Probablemente se lanzaría en un ataque homicida si se enteraba de lo que la pulsera le hacia.

"Me impide escapar" dijo. "Dejémoslo así".

Bella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos hábilmente captaron los residuos persistente de dolor. Su palidez, el ligero temblor de sus manos y sus ojos. Él nunca podría ocultarle su dolor, podría leerlo en sus ojos. Ella se enderezó, su mirada nunca vacilando.

"¿No puedes quitártela?" preguntó, sonando terriblemente tranquila, lo que Harry sabía que significaba que estaba a punto de perderlo.

"No, solo quien la puso, puede removerla".

Bella cuadró sus hombros.

"¿Quién es?"

Harry sostuvo su mirada.

"Alastor Moody".

Bella mostró su sorpresa momentáneamente, antes de torcer la expresión mostrando su ira. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero Harry fue rápido en agarrar su brazo.

"No!" siseo.

"¡Si él muere, el encanto muere con él!" respondió. "¡Te llevaré a casa hoy, príncipe! ¡Si tengo que matar a todos tras esta puerta, que así sea!"

Harry tiró de ella hacia atrás, con ambas manos en sus brazos, sosteniéndola.

"¡El lugar esta a rebosar de putos Aurores!" le siseó, su agarre apretándose. "No harás nada. Te iras a casa y te quedaras allí".

"¡No me iré sin ti!" respondió.

"Sí lo harás."

"¡Puedo con Moody!"

"Pero no con el resto de los Aurores" dijo Harry. "¿No lo ves, Bella? Es una trampa. La única razón por la que me trajeron aquí es para rastrear Mortífagos. Dumbledore no es estúpido. Él sabe que padre habría enviado aquí a sus hombres disfrazados. Están tratando de llegar a ellos a través de mí " el agarre de Harry se aflojó un poco. "No los dejes ganar".

Bella sintió lágrimas ardiendo en las esquinas de sus ojos. No lloraría, no delante de Harry.

"¿Cómo puedo volver al maestro sin ti?" preguntó.

Una punzada de nostalgia golpeó a Harry con fuerza e hizo una mueca.

"Trabaja en las salas, es la única manera" Vio que la mirada de Bella se dirigió al brazalete. "Esto es sólo por hoy" añadió en silencio _'Eso espero'_. No confiaba en ninguno de los Aurores, pero las palabras de Kingsley lo consolaron un poco. O tal vez fue solo el whiskey de fuego.

"¿Te lastimaron?" preguntó Bella, mirándolo a los ojos buscando la verdad.

Harry sonrió.

"Por supuesto que no, ellos saben mejor".

"Harry."

La sonrisa de Harry vaciló y agachó la cabeza.

"Solo ... trabaja en las salas" repitió, mucho más tranquilo. "Sácame, pronto."

Bella no pudo evitarlo. La primera lágrima cayó, pero se la quitó apresuradamente.

"Seguiré a Moody. Si tengo una clara oportunidad ..."

"Vas. a. Casa." repitió Harry, dijo cada palabra con los dientes apretados. "No me hagas repetirlo".

Bella, a pesar de la situación, soltó una risita llorosa.

"¿Sabes cuánto te pareces al maestro cuando dices eso?"

Harry sonrió a regañadientes.

"Lo he escuchado suficientes veces de él".

"Harry, por favor ..."

Harry se movió, quitándole la cadena, abriéndola. La envolvió alrededor de su cuello antes de mirarla.

"Vete, antes de que Moody te vea." hizo una pausa antes de soltarla y alejarse. "Es una orden."

Bella cerró los ojos, asintiendo con aceptación. Tocó el traslador y miró a Harry.

"Pronto vendré por ti, príncipe. Lo juro" prometió.

"Lo sé." respondió Harry en voz baja.

Bella desapareció con un giro de traslador, dejando a Harry nuevamente solo.

* * *

 

Cuando Harry regresó al pub, vio a varios de Aurores de pie, aparentemente yendo a ver cómo estaba. En la vanguardia estaba, por supuesto, Moody. Le gruñó a Harry, su mágico ojo girando como loco en su cavidad. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y pasó a su lado. Mentalmente le daba las gracias a Merlín por que no se hubiera acercado lo suficiente como para ver a Bella a través de la puerta. Se había ido justo a tiempo.

Al pasar por las mesas, vio con sorpresa a Draco con su grupo de Slytherin. Tenían cervezas de mantequilla, conversaban en voz baja y se burlaban de quienes los rodeaban. Draco levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Harry no sostuvo la mirada, demasiado consciente de todos los ojos vigilándolo. Apenas avanzó dos pasos cuando lo escuchó.

Gritos frenéticos desde fuera del pub.

_'¡Maldita seas, Bella!'_

Había ido en contra de sus directas órdenes causando un maldito alboroto.

No fue el único que corrió hasta la ventana más cercana para ver qué estaba pasando. Todos se atestaron sobre las ventanas, esforzándose por ver qué estaba pasando. Pero Harry vio de inmediato que no era Bella quien causó la conmoción. No se trataba de Mortífagos en absoluto. Era algo mucho, mucho peor.

Su corazón se hundió al ver a hombres vestidos de negro. Se giró y encontró a Draco mirando por la ventana de al lado. Miró a Harry con ojos grandes y temerosos. Sabía que su amigo también los reconocía.

Los daywalkers habían atacado Hogsmeade.


End file.
